The Hunt
by RECKLESS SOLDIER-MS
Summary: In the aftermath of an alien invasion Norman Osborn's body is found with a startling message. The Avengers are unsure of their future, but they must still unite when a man launches a brutal hunt for criminals. But is this hunt merely a distraction?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marvel, I do own the OC's Sieg/Victory, Sven Reilly/Aeon and Cade Hunter/Deathblade

This is officially part four of my Struggle of the Apprentice series, taking place after Rise of the Dead and the spinoff story From X-men to Avengers. Things have changed for OC Sieg as he now has a growing team of "Avengers" and he intends to do some real Avenging while at the same time Deathblade launches his own attack on the villain community. This story features mainly Avengers characters and will also have spin offs with Spider-man, She-Hulk and Captain America.

My OC Cade Hunter AKA Deathblade is having his origin told in the latest chapters of my story True Heroism. Read that to find out what kind of person he was and how his powers developed as well as his rivarly with Sieg's master Aeon. I hope everyone enjoys the first chapter in a story that'll change Sieg and the Marvel universe.

* * *

The Hunt

Chapter 1: It begins

A beach house in South America offered a truly tranquil and calming scene as the sun began to rise. The waves splashed onto the sandy beach, a sound that would have calmed anyone that was brave enough to walk down it. People stayed away from the estate, because of who the owner was. Guards were stationed at the front gate and two jeeps with machine guns on the back. Inside the house itself was truly luxurious sight, one that none of the locals had. Chandeliers on the ceiling, wide screen TV's in the office and living room and a kitchen bigger than an English flat. The amount of money the house owner made was ridiculous. Of course he didn't pay for the house itself. A few days ago the prostitutes he hired were welcomed with the sight of the previous house owner bleeding out on the dinner table. The exact cause of death was his leg being ripped off.

Now the prostitutes lay asleep on the new house owner's bed. The bed itself was Herculean size, matching the huge form of the house owner. He sat on the edge of the bed, putting on his oversized rings and chains. His cold eyes kept an interested gaze on his own plasma screen as he put on his slippers. It was the revived Daily Bugle news report program, showing the recently promoted Betty Brant giving a report on current events.

_"New York City is being reopened today with a parade dedicated to all public service workers that helped to repair our city. The president himself dedicated a speech at the White House to all the men and women that had died during the invasion three months ago. Famed Avenger Tony Stark also had a small monument built in Stamford's Camp Hammond while temporary commander of the Initiative defence forces Victoria Hand assures us that all villains and deserters that had been working for former Hammer Commander Osborn are being kept in Prison 42. In other news we also prepare ourselves for the anniversary of Captain Stephen Rogers assassination and the trial of super villains Crossbones and Sin."_

Tyrone Cash scoffed as he put on his jacket, the floor creaking as he walked out of the room.

"What a bunch of poofs!" He said, remembering his actions during the invasion.

A few months ago, an alien Empire ruled by a being called Karabai had invaded Earth. Norman Osborn was too busy furthering his own ambitions to be of any real value in defending Earth, so the heroes that hadn't signed up with the registration act fought the invaders and at the same time exposed Norman Osborn's criminal intentions involving a group of Avengers from the future. It was the sacrifice of the resistances leader Muga that enabled the return of an old hero known as Aeon. With the morale of Aeon's return, the resistance bought Osborn down and drove the invaders back. But the damage dealt to the world was still significant, so the Avengers had spent much of their time rebuilding not only America but also other parts of the world.

The balance of power was also disrupted, with Osborn gone and public opinion against Fury and Stark the remaining Hammer and disorganised Initiative forces were left in the hands of young accountant Victoria Hand, she had been Osborn's second in command during his tenure as America's top cop. But none of this affected Cash, he was practically immune to anything that happened in the world of Super humans. During the invasion he had sat back and watched as other people were killed, only selling weapons and information to those who paid him enough money.

"Morning Mr Cash, would you like to take the Humvee today?" One of his guards asked.

"No thanks Mate, I'm just going for a little walk, too hot to sleep back there anyway" Tyrone said.

He used to be a British scientist, now he was a South African gangster that would tear people's legs off. People called him the first Hulk, but he was no Hulk, he wasn't even close to measuring up to the Hulk. The man thought he was immune, he thought life was good because he had money. But he was wrong; the tranquil peace would soon be shattered. The guard walking round the left side of the estate was relaxed, so relaxed that he never noticed the black suited figure creeping behind him. She was wearing a plain black suit with a black mask. Wrapping her arms around the back of the man's neck, she pulled him into the bushes.

"Christ, what the hell's going on here?" Cash wondered as the wind began to blow.

While Tyrone was simply faced with a cool breeze, his guards were overcome by a sandstorm. The twisting sand obscured the vision of the guards, while the wind threw them aside. Then the ground itself shook, so much that Cash felt it from the beach. A man in a black suit suddenly burst out of the ground, a glowing yellow light surrounding his form. He thrust his hand forward, shaking the inside of the guard's firearms. Their guns shattered, leaving them in total shock before a sudden burst of wind threw them against the wall. The girl in the black suit climbed into one of the rooms, looking over one of Mr Cash's computers. She reached into one of her belt packs, removing a memory stick.

"I'm searching through Cash's personal files now, haven't come up with anything concrete yet…what about you mission control?" The girl asked.

"Locations for weapon stockpiles, as well as contacts in Northern Africa, various crime lords but nothing too big, he's just your average gangster," A ginger haired boy explained, looking over the files being sent to his computer.

He tilted his glasses; Hindsight Lad was never one for fieldwork. In fact he hadn't really made a great impact within the New Warriors, except for when he had exposed their identities. His old friends wouldn't give him a second chance, but another person would, though right now Hindsight Lad still wasn't sure whether he was right in accepting that young man's offer.

"Guards are almost down outside X-23, what ever files need to be downloaded download them quick." The man in the black suit said, firing a blast of light that cut a Humvee in half.

Suddenly, Cash burst through the wall, grabbing the man by his arms.

"YOU IDIOTS!" He yelled, throwing the man straight through the wall.

He bounced across the rocks, skimming across the water before recovering and flying into the air.

"X-23, Renaissance, be careful in there," The man explained.

"We'll be fine Omega, and please call me Wind Dancer" Said another girl in a black suit.

She stood on the roof of Cash's house, wind blowing round her elegant form. With a wave of her hand she threw two of Cash's prized vehicles straight at his back. He grunted as the cars hit him, sending him stumbling forwards. Then a cloud of sand blew into Cash's face, grazing his skin and pushing him towards the wall. Inside the house, the girl in the black suit ran at two guards. Metal claws suddenly popped out of her knuckles and feet. X-23 jumped at her opponents, cutting the barrels of their guns and kicking them so hard that they were thrown against the walls.

"Downloading the files from his second computer now" X-23 said.

"Pieces of information he sells, nothing we can use although there are several files with encrypted security walls, I could try hacking them" Hindsight Lad said.

"Good, Wind Dancer, Dust, back off now, X-23 you get out of there, I'll take care of Cash!" The voice was fierce, young and impatient.

But more importantly was his emotion of rage. The sandstorm passed and the first thing Cash would see would be a fist flying into his face. He was sent crashing straight through his wall, rolling backwards down the hill of his estate. Wind Dancer flew off the roof, picking up X-23 as they left. The two girls watched as their leader walked towards Cash. Tyrone Cash grinded his teeth together as he got a good look at his attacker. He was wearing a Navy Blue suit, with black lines across his shoulders. His trousers were a dark blue colour, with black armour along the sides of his leg and waist. The armoured bands on his wrists were pitch black while his hood partly obscured his black helmet. This helmet he wore had small bladed edges stretching backwards passed the face while a pair of red slits shined through the eyeholes.

"Who the hell are you?" Cash asked fiercely.

"Victory!" The young man declared.

Tyrone threw a fist towards the young man, widening his eyes as his opponent stepped to the left. Victory then stepped back, dodging another crushing punch from the taller man.

"Do you know who I am? Seriously you come onto my grounds, beat up my guards and expect you to be the one to win, and what the hell is with your hood, anyone can just grab it" Tyrone explained.

As cash reached for Victory's hood, Victory pulled his fist back, red energy twisting itself around his hand before he released a cheek breaking punch into Cash's face.

"I know exactly who you are Leonard Williams," Victory said, "Seriously, you used to be a scientist with a wife and kids, you make an experiment that turns you into this and then you choose to become a gangster, seriously a gangster, you could have done something so much better, you could have become a hero."

Cash slammed his fist into Victory's stomach, knocking him to the ground. Then Cash jumped upwards, straight into the clouds.

"Sieg, are you okay?" Wind Dancer asked.

"No names on the radio Damn it!" Victory growled.

Wind Dancer widened her eyes as Cash landed on the ground, crashing a plane in his arms straight into Victory. The young man coughed, lying on a crater that grew as Cash slammed the plane into his chest repeatedly.

"Your pretty tough boy, but remember who I am, I never wanted to be a part of that European Defence Initiative, all those poofs in their spandex talking about ideals, alls I wanted was some money, power and some cheap nasty friends…this was the pilots thigh bone, now how's about I shove it where the sun don't shine." Cash explained, spitting across Victory's cracked helmet.

Cash raised the dead pilots leg, but threw it aside. He raised his arms, and then crashed them onto Victory's head. The helmet shattered, revealing a Nineteen-year-old boy with silver hair that reached to his shoulders. Dark rings were under his eyes and blood ran down his forehead, dripping off his top lip. Sieg spat a blob of blood onto the dirt as he laughed.

"Look mate I know it'll be funny getting a leg shoved up your ass but its nothing to celebrate, unless that's how you swing," Cash said.

"No, I've got a thing for blondes, tell me…do you regret anything?" Sieg asked.

"Regret, why regret, its so damn liberating going Hulk, you think I give a toss about any of this? Destroy that house if you want, wreck my records hell kill those birds. I could find slag's anywhere, cause I've got power boy, power to take anything I want and anyone I want…like I said, money power and cheap friends, do you even know how liberating it is unleashing your full power?" Cash asked.

Sieg laughed again, a feral glare crossing his face as his eyes gleamed at Cash.

"Thank you Williams, you've given me the excuse I need not to hold back…. and give you the beating you deserve," Sieg growled as his eyes glowed red.

Cash swung his fist towards Sieg, ready to crush the boy's head. Suddenly, a blade slid out of Sieg's wrist, piercing Cash's right hand. Sieg snapped the blade, leaving it lodged in Cash's fist. The man stepped back, yelling as the energy the blade generated burnt the regenerating nerves of his hand. Swinging his fist back, Sieg punched Cash in the chest, and then delivered a swift uppercut to his jaw. Tyrone Cash swung his left fist at Sieg, who ducked underneath the swing. A handle burst out of Sieg's shoulder and with great effort and pain Sieg pulled a blade from his second skin armour. He swung the foot long blade at Cash, cutting his forearm. Then he jumped over Cash, landing on the mans shoulders.

"Sieg we still need Cash alive," X-23 said as Sieg raised his blade.

Without hesitation, Sieg plunged the sword into the top of Tyrone's shoulder.

"You enjoy hurting other people but you've never had to take any pain of your own have you?" Sieg asked, snapping his blade again and leaving it imbedded inside Cash's right arm.

Sieg jumped off of the man's shoulders and slammed his legs into the back of the man's knees. Without mercy, Sieg punched the man again and again and again until Cash's tattooed face went purple. Stepping on the man's back leg, Sieg grabbed the chains around the man's neck and pulled them back.

"You talk to me about my hood, but who's the one just asking to get choked? Seriously what is with gangsters and chains, they aren't cool there just something someone can use as a weapon" Sieg explained, dragging Cash to the floor. "Four years ago you sold a sniper rifle to an assassin or the employer of an assassin, are the names Matthew Risman or William Stryker familiar to you?" Sieg asked.

"Of course those names are familiar, Stryker's a talk show priest and Risman's a contract killer, he came to me for a twenty cal rifle," Cash said.

"Do you know what he did with that rifle?"

"I don't really give a shit who he kills."

"A Fifteen year old girl, she would have been Nineteen now, but no some crazy religious nut wanted her dead, you sold the weapons so you're an accomplice to murder."

"So bloody what? Boo hoo some mutant girl gets killed."

Sieg pulled the man's ear, bringing his face close to his.

"Next question, have you recently sold to Stryker, Stephen Lang, Craydon Creed and Cameron Hodge?" Sieg asked.

"No!"

Another blade slid out of Sieg's wrist, just inches from Cash's groin.

"TELL ME WHAT I NEED TO KNOW!" Sieg yelled.

"Yes, yes I did sell weapons to them, just a few hundred crates of guns and some weaponised magic ritual, I have no idea how it worked I just sold the damn thing," Cash said, his voice quickly becoming panicked.

Sieg slammed his foot into Cash's stomach, and then punched him across the face. With total Fury in his eyes, Sieg punched the man again and again. He raised his fist to punch the man one more time, revenge and blood lust reflecting off his eyes. Suddenly, Omega grabbed Sieg's arm, stopping it inches from Cash's face.

"Local authorities are on their way, Hindsight sent them some juicy evidence of smuggling and the prostitutes he's held prisoner will testify along with other rival gang members, he's done Sieg, lets go" Omega explained.

Grinding his teeth together, Sieg gave Cash one final soft punch before turning away.

"Twenty to Thirty years, I'm betting that's what he'll get if it ever goes to court, but probably bail in Ten…Laurie deserves more" Sieg said as he and Omega took flight.

They left the scene just as the police and secret service agents arrived. Whether it would go to court or not Tyrone Cash was done because he had learnt that he wasn't untouchable anymore. A new age was beginning!

* * *

_"This is Sally Floyd reporting for frontline news. It has been Three Months since an alien invasion engulfed the planet and already the UN government's have declared that today on July Sixteenth will be the day we mourn the lives lost because of the invasion. Numerous voluntary organisations and super heroes have assisted in the rebuilding process of numerous major cities but many of these cities still remain damaged and right now world governments are unsure whether the buildings are worth repairing. A large majority of citizens across the world are residing either in small town's or in designated camp sites such as Washington and Central Park."_

"_In other news Commander Victoria Hand's leadership of Hammer is still under critical review by American citizens and even foreign parties whom believe that now is the time to disband the organisation so that a new foundation can be bought in. Public opinion is still in the negative concerning the work of the Avengers and others in the super hero community while mutant hysteria has reached an all time low as people begin to place priority over repairing the physical damage of the world. But there are still radicals such as Simon Trask whom have demanded that "mutant breeding control programs" be implemented for the sake of public safety in response to the events that took place after M-Day when a single mutant child was born."_

"_Rebuilding the world in the aftermath of the invasion has proven to be a difficult task, but assistance has been provided by a large number of multi billion dollar activists and even outside influences such as the Skrull immigrants and Asgardian's currently touring around the world. But most world leaders say that while our cities may be repaired, our economy will take generations to recover. However recent polls have agreed that most citizens are happy to be alive and with their families. Yet that still leaves a large majority of people homeless and thousands of orphans across the world."_

He ripped the bread into small pieces, dispensing it amongst the large group he had come to call family. Zack gave the final piece to Ray, the blind member of the orphan group. Ten children living in the streets of New York and no one noticed. No one cared because they were super humans, the X-men didnt want them and the Avengers only wanted to control them. Apart from Zack, most members of the group had begun to think that they could only look after themselves. After all it was the adults whom started the conflicts right?

"Okay everyone, eat up, then hows about we try finding some adults today?" Zack asked, but the group ignored him.

Zack ran a hand through his red hair, which had a few white strands on the fringe. He was probably the only member of the group who hadn't had family before the invasion. Everyone else had lost their parents. Fifteen year old Ray was Zack's senior by three years and despite his enhanced senses he relied on Zack as everyone else relied on him. All of the children were bitter, unwilling to take Zack's advice on seeking out social services, or at least what was left of social services. But Zack still couldn't abandon them, he had to keep them safe. He looked up at a place that offered him comfort and hope.

* * *

Stark Tower, the former Headquarters of the Avengers. Now it was Tony Stark's home. In the aftermath of an alien invasion, Stark had been put under temporary house arrest under the powers of Victoria Hand, temporary commander of Hammer. But Tony Stark was an intelligent man with resources and a mind that could produce incredible gadgets. Combine that mind with the likes of Henry Pym, Reed Richards and Hank McCoy and you have four scientists whom can create technology to fool the surveillance tools used by Hammer Agents. Right now the team of Hammer agents watching Stark Tower were watching Tony Stark eating his breakfast, when in actual fact he was entertaining several colourful super heroes and former Avengers.

It was a gathering to discuss the future of heroes in a world where Norman Osborn was no longer in charge, but there was no one left qualified to control the super human registration act. Many of the heroes were dreading the worst-case scenario, that Henry Peter Gyrich would be put in charge. In the aftermath of the alien invasion the city was left in ruins and many organisations were reorganised. Hydra was still going strong but was now allied with AIM, according to Intel gathered by Fury and his Secret Commandoes there were now many super villains commanding Hydra. The band of Ninja's known as the Hand had also sought new leadership and had turned to the most unlikely person. Daredevil was now leader of the Hand and had a fortress built in Hell's Kitchen. Soon the city would be reopened and the people of New York would come home to changes in the super hero community.

Tony had gathered a large number of former Avengers from numerous times. They had all been Avengers. Even X-men like Wolverine and Beast and vigilantes like Moon Knight had been Avengers in the past. Even the obscure or "forgotten" Avengers had come such as Stingray, Sersi and Jocasta. Tony was glad to see better-known Avengers such as Clint Barton AKA Hawkeye and his wife Mockingbird; Wonder Man, Justice and Firestar had joined them. Other long time Avengers included Ms Marvel, She-Hulk, the Falcon and War Machine. A small "god" squad had also joined the meeting, this trio included founding Avenger Thor, former Avenger Hercules and recent Avenger Ares the God of War.

But the recent events in Avengers history were not the only reasons why the heroes had gathered. They had been called not just by Tony, Reed and Hank but by a young super hero as well. Not many knew of Sieg, he was unregistered and he obviously had no intention of registering. But what Tony did know was that Sieg was the apprentice or student of a recently resurrected super human whom went by the name Aeon. Sieg wasn't the only young hero present. Rick Jones, now the monstrous A-Bomb was sitting with Buck Barnes, now the Winter Soldier. Bucky had formerly been Captain America but he had passed that shield onto Michael Van Patrick.

Michael Van Patrick bought a fresh feel to the shield. But Tony could tell that he was nervous. After all he was now wearing the mantle of a very important figure in super hero history. He altered the costume; it was a lot more different than the one Bucky had worn. In fact it more closely resembled Steve Roger's costume. It consisted of a darker blue suit with the flag stripes on the belly and a star on the chest. This star wasn't a solid white star but a white star pattern, it kind of reminded Tony of a Jewish star. The red boots and gloves had been replaced with blue padded gloves. Michael now also wore a military style cargo harness. His cowl had wings on the side and the symbol of the American eagle on the forehead, but it now had gaps that exposed his long brown hair. And of course he had the famous shield on his back.

Tony was going to talk about what the Avengers were going to do. But first he wanted to let Sieg have his say. The young man was wearing his light blue costume, one that didn't have so much armour and a friendlier look to it. He was there to ask a question he had certainly earn't the right to ask. Tony smiled as he pictured the young man asking the question all kids wanted to ask.

"I've got something I want to ask, something I need to ask," Sieg began.

'Any minute now' Tony smiled. When are you going to make me an Avenger he'd ask?

"When are the Avengers going to sort themselves out?" Sieg asked.

Not quite the question Tony had in mind.

"What do you mean Sieg?" Beast asked.

"I'm talking about everything that's happened over the past few years, everything that's gone wrong, the Civil War, the Scarlet Witch, this war against the mutant messiah and Gothica's attack on Westchester and the Phoenix incident." Sieg explained.

"He's right, the pattern I see with all of those things is that they were all the Avengers fault," Wonder Man said.

"Shut up, I'm not talking about blame or "responsibility", I'm talking about your name."

"Avengers…I think I know where you're going with this Sieg," Wolverine said, leaning on the sofa casually.

"When are you guys actually going to start Avenging people, when are you actually going to start doing some good, so many things have happened that weren't the Avengers fault, but they were events that the Avengers could have stopped."

"Sieg I know things seem tough, but right now everything that can be done is being done to fix the problems that have happened in the past few years," Tony said.

Sieg squeezed his hands into fists, walking across the room and looking at the picture of the original Avengers team.

"Jurisdiction, law, approval, public relations…these are all things that shouldn't be in our way and yet what have you done? YOU'VE LET THEM GET IN YOUR WAY!" Sieg yelled.

He rubbed his eyes, looking at the group of Avengers.

"Desmond Carter, Lizbeth Barnes, Ellie Phimister, Paul Tucker, Roger Cane, Michael Bendis."

"Are we supposed to know those people?" Sersi asked.

"They were people that the Avengers could have saved, people killed at Genosha, and there are millions more, where were the Avengers when that was happening, and the countless threats that the X-men faced, where were the Avengers then?" Sieg asked.

"Sieg we had our own problems to deal with," Tony said.

"Really, is that the truth, what were the Avengers up to when the Pride was sucking out people's souls, where were the Avengers when the X-men were digging their students out of rubble…I'll tell you where, off at some charity event or some parade or a civil war that didn't have to happen."

The young man rubbed his eyes, blood shot with dark rings around them. Wolverine could also see that the boy had lost a little weight too, he had neglected eating and sleeping. But Tony's armour could see that Sieg's body still contained vast amounts of energy, enough to take on the "god Squad".

"The Civil War wasn't one of our greatest moments Sieg but it didn't stop us from doing our jobs," Tony said.

"That's exactly what it did, it didn't have to happen, registration didn't have to happen," Sieg said.

"How can you say that after what happened with the New Warriors?" Ms Marvel asked.

"The New Warriors, the New Warriors are to blame, the New Warriors killed 600 or so people, they got publicly crucified but what about Nitro, has he had a public trial yet, maybe you could answer that question for me Walters, shouldn't a killer on Nitro's level be given a trial for all to see?" Sieg asked.

"Sieg you're being ridiculous," She-Hulk said.

"Am I really, It's just what all of the kids my age have been thinking, when are we going to start doing what needs to be done, finding, tracking down, **hunting **down the people who committed injustices like the Hood and his gang of Scum, Hydra and Aim and Norman Osborn all the evil, all the scum every last one of them including the ones we've never dared to touch but have caused the death's of so many like Mephisto, Galactus and Loki." Sieg explained.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Stingray asked.

"Finding a way to get to them and then taking them down."

"Whoopee, I'll get the beers," Wolverine said.

Sieg glared at Wolverine, something that shocked Beast.

"And we should get this ridiculous registration act cleared up, it's stopping us from protecting the whole world."

"Sieg the act and Commander Hand are temporary arrangements, things will be back to normal someday," Reed said.

"But it wont be an improvement, so many people have died, and yes some of them may get a second chance like Hawkeye and Aeon did but what about the people killed by Nitro and the Hood and Norman Osborn, they wont get second chances, the least we can do is Avenge them," Sieg explained.

"That's all well and good but where do we draw the line between hero and dictator? The people are afraid, the President prepared a parade to reopen the city but a large majority of Americans are still afraid to re-enter the major cities. Not just because of the invasion and these super villains hiding out but because of us, we need to earn their trust." Tony explained.

"Says who, maybe we should talk to them about how their registration act only made things worse…god damn it I wont waste my time with it anymore, if anyone wants to do some real good follow me," Sieg said.

He turned to walk away, but looked back. No one got off his or her seat; no one was willing to follow him.

"Sieg, what were you playing at with Williams, assaulting him in his home, you damn near crippled the man, I would have expected that kind of thing from Laura and myself, not you." Wolverine explained.

"I was doing something that Stark and his Avengers never achieved by worrying about "jurisdiction"…I was doing some good for a change."

The young man walked away, going to the rooftop of the tower and flying off. Beast, Wolverine and Tony followed, watching as he flew away.

"So what are we going to do about him and this team he's got?" Hank asked.

"Leave him be for now, maybe it's just a phase," Tony said.

"I don't think Aeon would agree" Logan huffed.

And speak of the devil the three heroes turned to the edge of the building. A man in white and red armour huffed and puffed as he climbed up the building. Tony kept his eyes wide while Logan shook his head and Hank sighed.

"_**So…am…I…late?" **_Aeon asked, huffing and puffing as he lay down.

Aeon was a superhuman with incredible determination and hand-to-hand skills. His armour was harder than steel, though the full density was often debatable. The armour itself covered his body, with black gloves connected to his gauntlets and a helmet with spikes pointing outwards at the back of the head. Two slits on the helmet exposed his grey eyes, which would often glow when he used his energy creation abilities. Tony widened his eyes as he saw Aeon climb onto his rooftop, huffing and puffing.

"Did you just climb up the tower?" Tony asked.

"_**Yes…this towers really tall…" **_Aeon said, taking deep breaths as he recovered.

"Would you like Jarvis to get you a drink or something?"

"_**I actually cant eat or drink, the armour's covered me permanently, anyway you asked me to come over…what did you want?" **_Aeon asked.

"Yes, I just finished talking with some of the Avengers, we mentioned Sieg."

"_**Oh, please tell me, how is he doing?"**_

"Honestly, I think he's reached the point where most heroes say enough is enough, he attacked a gangster by the name of Tyrone Cash, quite frankly the man is lucky to be alive, your apprentice has a lot of pent up rage." Tony explained.

_**"He's not my apprentice he's my friend."**_

"Sieg looks up to you Aeon, seriously he thinks of you as a father. I've been watching Sieg for a long time, ever since he first fought with his abilities, the members of the Illuminate and I took great interest in his development…he used to be so, good and full of hope but now with everything that's happened, the invasion, Norman Osborn, Gothica's attack on the X-men its all pushing him over the edge, its only a matter of time before he kills someone."

_"**I know, but I still believe he can be saved, Sieg isn't completely lost. Those Avengers from the future told me that Sieg was destined to fall into darkness, that leaves several conclusions. One he starts to kill criminals, two he loses himself to his corrupt form or three he naturally becomes evil. I know what its like to be that kind of person, to do things to good people that you never once thought you'd do, I was lucky enough to find the light and I believe that Sieg is capable of finding a light as well."**_

"There's something else I wanted to discuss with you, I've heard from Carol that you've been tracking and bringing down villains lately, I wanted your opinion on this case that's come to S.H.I.E.L.D's attention." Tony said, going over what Fury had told him earlier.

_**"What's the case?"**_ Aeon asked.

"Local police have been coming across murders in the streets, some of the victims have been criminals trying to rob materials from builders while others have been builders killed off duty, we've even had a few mob bosses turning up dead in their houses, the most disturbing case we had was a mob enforcer found dead with his wife, we believe the murders are the work of a serial killer because every crime scene had the same words written in the victims blood" Tony explained.

**_"What were the words?"_**

Tony whispered the words in Aeon's ears and gasped as Aeon stepped back. Aeon put a hand to his head, his eyes glowing as he walked towards the edge of the building. Across America, super humans whom had been connected to Aeon detected his concerns and the strike of a man who had been a thorn in Aeon's side for years. At a hotel in Manhattan a blue crow cried out and a brown haired man fell off his chair, his eyes glowing blue. At the Initiative's camp Hammond a tall giant of a man quivered in fear, his eyes glowing a brown colour that was unseen by the camp staff walking over to help him. In San Francisco a blonde haired man slammed his fist against the wall as his eyes shined a gold colour. A car schreeched to a halt and its driver put a hand to his head, the car suddenly shook as his body vibrated at fast speeds, his eyes glowing a pale blue colour. The words that had been written only left one logical conclusion for Aeon.

"_**Deathblade has returned," **_He said before he jumped off of the roof.

Down the street across from the empire state building the parade to celebrate the reopening of the city was cut short when they had reached Time Square. Police and army rangers set up lines to stop people from getting past as Victoria Hand and a group of Hammer agents responded to the call. Peter Parker mingled through the crowd, looking up at the main advertisement screen with his camera.

"Oh my god!" Peter said.

Two figures had been crucified to the sign; one wearing a female goblin uniform while the other wore a ragged version of the Iron Patriot armour. People watching on TV's at the civilian shelters backed away from the screen in shock.

"I want these people moved out of here, get the Avengers on the line now," Hand said.

She looked up at the scene, practically glaring at her former bosses remains. The search for Norman Osborn and his lover Lily Hollister was over. Both them and their unborn child were dead, a massive scythe wound on Lily's belly and a gash across Osborn's head. Peter's camera had missed the bodies, but instead photographed the words that had been written in their blood. They were words that the police had found at countless murder scenes in the past few days. The words were:

_**Let the Punishment fit the crime!**_

At a warehouse in hells kitchen, a man in black armour lifted his scythe on his shoulders. The red sections of his armour practically shined under the light. He held a severed arm in his left hand, the arm of Eli Bard. Then he looked into the shadows, huffing as several people infected with the Transmode virus kneeled before him. They had all been dead once, but now they lived again to serve a man seeking his view of true justice. He ignored the bowing super humans, fame and power mattered little to him, only results. Turning to his "resources" he listened and focused, detecting the reactions and the fear felt by all those that had discovered Osborn's body. He lowered his head, his eyes giving off a red glow as he said two simple words.

_**"It's begun!"**_

Chapter 2: Hunters

* * *

There it is, the first chapter, I'll post the spin offs up as the story progresses. Hope everyone enjoyed the first step. Next time heroes begin their own hunts while Deathblade launches the first strike, against of all people Hammer!

Review and tell me what you thought of the chapter please


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own Marvel

Today we introduce a string of characters that will be a side focus within the storyline. You may wonder what they have to do with anything? All will be revealed with time. Plus Ben Urich and Frontline will sort of show the "civilian" reaction to Deathblade's actions, enjoy.

* * *

The Hunt

Chapter 2: Hunters

Osborn's public appearance had come with mixed reactions. Media agencies were already trying to cover the event. Right now the Daily Bugle and Frontline were two of the news networks that had the greatest coverage over the scene. Ben Urich had personal experience with Norman Osborn. He tried to expose all of Osborn's illegal activities and his sinister motive. But the world wouldn't listen. Ben wanted to yell at people and tell them that the state of the country was their fault. They were the ones whom elected him and the damn hypocrites were saying they were glad he was gone.

"What's up Ben?"

Ben was broken out of his inner rant by his colleague. This alien invasion hadn't helped Sally's alcoholism. She'd hit the bottle after the loss of her apartment. Fortunately she got help from her roommates, the people she shared a tent with. Many families had been forced to live together in fields throughout America. Sally had lived with a small group, one of whom had suffered from alcoholism himself. They started talking and eventually Sally began to lessen her drinking habits. She returned to work at the Frontline and had been one of Ben's best reporters.

"Norman Osborn's gotten to you hasn't he?" Sally asked, she placed her coffee on the desk and sat down beside her partner.

The office was deserted, half of the workers were moving out of their tents while the other half were too scared to work.

"Part of me should be dancing in Times Square," Ben sighed, "But the other half hopes that this "punishment fits the crime" murderer doesn't start a cult or something."

"You've been at this longer than me Ben. What do you think happens when a man puts a sign up along with the body of the worlds public enemy number one?" The young woman asked, already expecting an answer.

"Well judging from these recent polls, this "pfc" killer's already got half of the American citizens supporting him, and surprise surprise that's the half that supported Osborn in the first place."

"_P_unishment _f_it _c_rime, cute Ben," Sally chuckled.

Ben stifled a laugh as well. Right now they both needed a positive attitude. The world was in a state of unrest and this recent murder had only made things worse. Governments had had financial troubles across the world; they relied on charities and massive donations from super human companies to restore the world. Companies like Stark, Crowner and the remainder of Oscorp funds supplied by Harry Osborn were the only reason the people had cities to come back to. But now the American people were afraid. A killer had pinned their former protector to a sign with a warning of things to come. Right now America needed heroes to start acting like heroes.

* * *

Fear was present in Washington. The president wanted answers that Hand couldn't give right now. But it wasn't just the people whom were afraid. Criminals now knew that there was no one at the top looking out for them. Osborn's murder had reinforced the point. Men gathered in a tent, one of numerous tents in front of the White House. This specific tent housed a small group that had gathered for protection.

"Jesus Christ, fuck, what the hell are we going to do?" One of the men asked.

He paced across the room with sweat dripping off his face. It was a sentiment his friend shared, but they were in better control.

"We could go to the government, confess to what Osborn ordered us to do," One man said.

"Yeah, they've already got the man responsible dead, what more would the guy want?" Another asked.

"I want blood!"

The men turned to where the voice had come from. Each one widened their eyes in shock as a silver blade cut through the tent. They yelled, the tent collapsing around them. One of the men felt a grip on his collar and suddenly he was lifted off the ground. The wind blew the tent away and the remaining men watched in shock as their friend was flown into the air. His feet dangled, sweat and urine dripping from his pant legs. The kidnapper stood on a V shaped glider, his blue cloak flapping around in the wind. He sheathed his silver cutlass and looked at the man in the eyes. His silver mask covered his face, including his eyes. It was a special metal that allowed him to see. While the silver mask covered his face, a second blue mask covered his head. The rest of his costume consisted of a blue suit, with red wrist and shoulder guards with white stripes across them.

"I don't like killing but you people are really pushing it, tell me what you know about the replacement projects!" The man demanded.

"Please don't drop me, don't drop me," His victim begged, kicking his feet around in desperation.

"You know who I am don't you?"

"John Watkins the third! CITIZEN V!" The thug screamed.

"Your employer tried to replace me, turn the Watkins family legacy into his own twisted version. Osborn put someone in charge of erasing my families existence, tell me who it was," John Watkins the third hid an expression of fury behind his mask.

"A man called Doctor Cortez, Neo Cortez!"

"Address, NOW!" Watkins yelled.

The thug screamed and mumbled numbers and postcodes. That was enough for Citizen V to determine a relevant location. He had what he wanted; killing Osborn and Cortez's delivery boys was unnecessary. Citizen V flew downwards and dropped the thug at the Lincoln memorial. He looked down at the thug as he crawled up the stairs. Much of the memorials around Washington had been the first things to be repaired, however patchwork still needed to be done on the Lincoln statue.

"I thought you said you'd would let me go," The Thug trembled.

Citizen V raised his blade; the man was just as responsible as Osborn. He followed the orders after all. His hand gripped the handle of his cutlass tightly. What the hell was he doing?

"Don't ever get involved with people like Osborn again, otherwise you'll suffer the same fate he did," John growled as he sheathed his cutlass.

He slammed his fist into the palm of his hand as he flew away. His hunt had turned up a lead; he'd need to go to another state to catch this Neo Cortez.

* * *

The Grasshopper name was nothing but a joke. Every person whom had worn the armour had met an unfortunate fate. The people didn't care, the real Avengers didn't care and the "Great Lakes" losers certainly didn't give a shit. He jumped across the streets, anger visible on his face. His green armour was identical to the other Grasshopper's, except he covered his mouth with a plate. The ground shook as he landed, leaving a crack in a patch of road that had just been recovered.

"Those bastards," He growled.

His hands trembled and the lenses of his helmet flared. He let out a yell before slamming his leg against the nearest wall, taking off a chunk of fresh brick. The last conversation he had with his "team mates" was still on his mind.

"_What the hells so funny about me dying?" The brown haired man asked._

_The members of the Great Lakes Initiative all sat around the TV, playing games and generally ignoring his presence. Squirrel Girl perked up when the new Grasshopper let out a loud growl._

"_Um guys, I think we should pay attention," Squirrel girl said sheepishly._

"_Hey Grasshopper, what's up?" Mr Immortal asked._

"_Oh I just got out of the hospital, you'd know that if you'd come and visited me," Grasshopper growled._

"_Never got this from the Skrull Grasshopper," Big Bertha muttered._

"_Oh yeah cause you saw that coming a mile away didn't you, did you even ask him what happened to me you fat bitch!"_

"_Hey, watch it," Flat Man said, getting up off his chair._

"_Or what you'll kick me off the team, who wants to be a part of you losers anyway?"_

"_Why are you acting like this?" Squirrel Girl asked._

"_YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW! The invasion, I nearly died trying to save lives and you people didn't even bat an eye lid, you didn't even call for a medic, the people I saved had to keep me alive," Grasshopper explained._

_The other team members were taken aback by his comments. None of the other Grasshoppers had been like this._

"_Well your alive now, how about we go on a patrol?" Doorman suggested._

"_Shut up…just, you people don't care, you never cared…you wouldn't have batted an eyelash if I died, the Grasshoppers were just your jokes weren't they? Someone to laugh at to feel better about yourselves, well you guys can go to hell!" Grasshopper walked towards the door._

_He didn't look back, assuming that the team was sniggering. Instead they collectively lowered their heads._

Grasshopper just jumped as far way from the team as he could. The only reason he had gotten into this business was to avenge his father. Instead alls he had was a place as the Great Lake's laughing stock, a free trip to the Skrull home world and a collection of relationships ruined because of his Skrull impersonator. During Karabai's invasion, Grasshopper had been on the frontlines, supporting civilians in evacuations. He'd saved a few lives, but in the end shrapnel pierced his armour and he was left with civilians to tend to him. His teammates didn't even look back to check his condition.

'Face it Dad, the Grasshoppers were just jokes' the young man thought. "But…WHAT THE HELL WAS SO FUNNY ABOUT DEATH ANYWAY!"

His scream echoed through the city before he jumped onto one of the rooftops. He panted as he jumped from one roof to the next. No matter how far he went he always had his old "team mates" at the back of his mind. He had to get away from those wannabes and bastards. It was their fault his father was dead.

"Wait please stop…please don't come any closer," He heard someone begging for their life.

Grasshopper immediately stopped, focusing his speakers on the area he heard the civilian in. they were frightened for their lives, someone was coming at them with the intention to kill. No, he wouldn't let that happen. Grasshopper jumped off of the roof, creating a crack on the pavement as he landed. The victim was in a pub, one of a rare few that had been rebuilt and used by those brave enough to go back into the city. He threw the door open, folding out two blasters built into his gauntlets.

"Stop right there!" He growled.

The targeting dots of his blasters focused on his opponent. Her body was one to die for, perfectly shaped hips and abs. The woman wore nothing but black lingerie, a look that was pretty much her signature. She had long flowing red hair, orange and black striped fur across her body, with fangs and claws to go with them.

"Tigra, what are you doing?" Grasshopper asked.

Greer Nelson turned around, hissing at Grasshopper as she approached her target, a bald man cowering in the corner. Countless thugs had been knocked across the bar, with bruises and scratch marks across their bodies. No doubt Tigra had been at this little brawl all morning.

"What's going on here?"

"This is no concern of yours," Tigra snarled.

"Damn it Nelson whatever's going on I want in, I want to help, especially if your trying to gut criminals."

Tigra widened her eyes and eased her stance. She nodded her head and stepped away from the bald man.

"Who is this?" Grasshopper asked.

"Can't remember his name, he's Parker Robbins cousin, he knows where he is," Tigra said.

"Parker Robbins, you mean the Hood?"

"Yeah, he attacked me in my home, the bastard video taped it to show to all his cronies."

Grasshopper walked up to the Hood's relative and pulled him to his feet.

"Tell me where the Hood is or I let Tigra go, you might be willing to get scratched up but I know you don't want to deal with the rest of the Avengers. And trust me they'll get involved, an attack on one of us is an attack on all of us, you get me?" Grasshopper asked, shoving the man into a chair.

"All right, all right, Parker lost his powers after the invasion, Dormammu abandoned him and Loki was locked up in Asgard so he had no where else to go, with Whitney dead he just shut down, so I got him touch with a friend, works for a guy called Neo Cortez," The man explained, sweat running down his face.

"Who is he?" Tigra asked.

"A scientist apparently, I don't know much other than the fact that half his employees are scared to death of him and the other half follow him like fucking royalty. This friend of mine, he was in the former half, I mean he freaked out when Parker even mentioned his bosses name."

"Wait till he sees me," Tigra snarled.

Grasshopper placed a hand on Tigra's shoulder, looking her in the eyes.

"No, wait till he sees us, Avengers stick together right?" Grasshopper asked.

Tigra nodded her head and Grasshopper smiled beneath his mask. Finally he found a real teammate.

* * *

Victoria Hand sighed once she was clear from the other agents. The whole worlds problems seemed to be piling up. She realised that Norman Osborn had only hired her as a formality. He expected her to be useless and easy to control. But she tried to help him, and she cursed herself for being unable to see Osborn's insanity. She was kept in charge because she wasn't stuck in the same world the Avengers were. They were caught up with old rivalries and constantly repeating the same battles. Though Hand lacked the experience in dealing with super human cases she was still willing to tackle the many issues left on her desk. This PFC killer was the top of the agenda for Hammer. After that, Victoria Hand designed a plan to fix the other worlds problems as well.

"Let the punishment fit the crime, let the punishment fit the crime," Victoria muttered as she looked through several files.

Federal criminals, super villains, thieves and even regular citizens whom police had never suspected. The targets had been those with a criminal background and Victoria was beginning to suspect that the other people killed had been connected to crimes also. Whoever this man was he had caused a significantly traumatic reaction from Brute, a low security Initiative hero. Brute had had some kind of seizure when Osborn's body had been discovered. He knew something about this PFC killer, but he refused to answer. The only thing he said was that he was willing to follow Victoria's orders. So Victoria ordered Brute and several other Initiative controlled heroes to assemble on the Helicarrier. Hand already had the perfect team in mind.

"Commander Hand, the team you requested has been assembled," An agent said from the doorway.

"Thank you Agent Chang, I will be right there," Hand said.

Victoria liked Monica Chang, she had been a dedicated field agent back during the time of S.H.I.E.L.D. Best of all she had no loyalties to Fury or Rogers and was willing to do whatever it took to get the job done. She seemed to be an immoral woman but Hand knew that there was more to the black haired Asian woman. Monica wore standard Hammer equipment; rumour was that she had been enhanced with a super soldier serum, making her more agile than other agents. Victoria gathered her files and walked with Monica towards the briefing centre.

"Thank you all for coming, in light of this recent discovery I thought it would be appropriate to call upon you, those whom have been the most loyal to this country. Though many of you I have not known from the beginning I know that you will play instrumental parts in the capture of this killer." Victoria explained.

"Screw you Hand, just send us back to the prison!"

The voice belonged to Karla Sofen, formerly Ms Marvel, now she was back to going by Moonstone. She wore a plain white costume, with a yellow circle on her chest. Her blonde hair hung out of the back of her gold helmet, one that was similar to the one she wore during her super villain days. Hand wasn't sure what to class Karla Sofen as; Antihero? Reformed criminal? Bitch? One thing she did know was that she hated Karla Sofen, and the feeling was mutual. Sofen wasn't the only old Thunderbolt in the meeting room. Mac Gargan used to go by the identity of Scorpion, now he was Venom. His suit seemed to constantly switch between the classic Venom look and an appearance similar to Spider-man's.

"Gargan, has the medication worked for you?" Hand asked, veining politeness.

"Yeah Miss Hand, if you could call still continually craving blood and guts an improvement, are your idiot scientists even doing anything to fix me?" Gargan asked, snapping his jaw at Hand.

Victoria huffed as she turned away from Venom/Spider-man. The serum Osborn gave Gargan reduced the bloodthirsty nature of the symbiote only slightly. Now it turned out that Osborn's formula wasn't permanent and that it was only to keep Gargan under his control. Hand knew what the team needed, an agile and controllable fighter, not a monster like Venom. But the real Spider-man was out of the question; he too was stuck in the old ways of thinking. Hand needed people willing to play ball with her superiors, the Joint Chiefs of Staff. By following orders and implementing her own plans, Hand hoped to improve the world immensely.

"Ma'am I have some concerns with this group you've put together, I don't know whether they'll be able to work with me," John Walker said.

John Walker was the US Agent, practically a copy of Captain America, but unlike Rogers he was willing to follow orders. In fact Hand had outfitted him with a more practically military uniform, including combat boots, cargo pockets and belts. But Hand still kept the shield and gave Walker red gloves, a blue Kevlar padded shirt with an American star on the chest and a cowl that doubled as a helmet. The goal: a Captain America that answered to the will of the American people and its elected government. It was only a matter of time before Michael Van Patrick screwed up anyway.

"Hurry up with this briefing woman, battle calls for me," Ares growled.

The God of War was eager for a fight, and that was what Hand was counting on. He seemed to respect fighters so Victoria took that in mind when speaking to him.

"Show respect Ares, right now you're a guest of the American people, I could have you thrown out of this county faster than you turned on Stark!"

"I am a god woman!"

"Who belongs on Olympus, if you don't like my orders you can go back there," Victoria said.

Ares narrowed his eyes before smirking.

'The things I would do to her' He thought.

Brute shifted uncomfortably as he looked at the other members of this "team". Ares was a man arrogant enough to call himself the god of war. Though US Agent had proven himself a hero time and time again, he was sure to let his orders get in the way of the right thing. Then again, Brute could say the same thing about himself; he lowered his head, thinking of his former friend the Azure Eagle. Being on the same team as Venom was definitely unsettling. Brute found Karla Sofen attractive, but he didn't know whether he could fully trust her. He hadn't known Eric O'Grady long, but he already trusted the guy, when push came to shove he'd do the right thing. But the same definitely couldn't be said for Ghost and Swordsman.

"I've contracted a plan that is simple yet efficient, there are several super villains I have under careful surveillance and control via Nano-Chain, like Mr Strucker and Ghost here. As you know the Nano Chain allows us temporary control of the villains under our custody. This way Ghost, Swordsman and others will be controlled as they fulfil their mission, bringing the killer out into the open. Make no mistake gentlemen this is a threat we want neutralised fast, crippling force is authorised, we have to be willing to show the people that we will protect them no matter what. That is why I have had news teams from some of the last remaining media companies drafted into our Hammer field unit. They will record our mission and show the world how we bought down a vigilante." Hand went through the briefing in exact detail and Brute was able to understand her perfectly.

Super villains like Swordsman were basically bait. The Nano Chain would prevent them from fleeing and would keep them under control as possible combatants. Hand's main Avengers team would then attack Deathblade as he attacks the super villains. Monica Chang would then move in with a contingent of Hammer agents. The attack from all sides would probably be enough to bring down Deathblade and the team assembled was cost efficient. Hand knew how to handle budgets and the government couldn't afford to build advanced weapons, not the kind of heavy tech Stark could assemble from scraps or Banner could make up from a cheap chemistry set.

"Maybe this'll work," Brute muttered.

* * *

Parker Robbins was in a state, like a drug addict looking for another fix. At least that's the comparison Neo Cortez liked to make. The pathetic man seemed nervous around his henchmen. Neo ran a hand over the patch of hair on his chin. Norman Osborn was gone but that still didn't mean he couldn't make his own plans come true. Parker was still wearing the red cloak, pretending he was some kind of crime boss. He walked forward, keeping a strong face, but his hands were trembling.

"Mr Robbins, my employee in the Chrysler building ruins told me about your predicament, a horrible thing when one loses the woman they loved, or was it all about the money?" Cortez asked.

"Lets just get down to business, you know what I'm here for," Parker said.

"Still think you can talk tough? I wouldn't go for your gun Robbins, especially when the man who can give you power will not hesitate to rip that ridiculous cloak off and choke you to death with it, seriously you still think of yourself as the Hood, how adorable," Cortez chuckled.

"DON'T SCREW AROUND JUST GIVE ME WHAT I CAME FOR!" Parker yelled.

"I'll let that one slide since your obviously so fragile, now I can give you something obviously, but what can you give me?"

"I can get money."

"Oh please, money has become useless in this world, I want you to do a task for me, I get you the power you need and you fulfil whatever job I ask of you. I'm not going to give you all the power at once so you'll have to earn the rest, plus your body will need time to adapt to the power, so by my calculations you should be fully powered and ready to carry out your own plans in…six years!" Cortez explained.

Parker widened his eyes and immediately grabbed Cortez by his jacket sleeve.

"What are you talking about? Six years, Six years, how does that help me NOW!" Hood yelled.

"You cant just get power and go walking about all well and dandy a day after, true some of the other heroes do it but my process of power broking is ten times more complex…you see first I must prepare your body for whatever powers it will receive, like if you were to spit acid I would have to make it so that the inside of your body could not only produce this substance but be impervious to it."

"I don't want to spit acid I just want power damn it."

"And you'll get that power, enough power to dominate the Eternals!"

"Who the hell are the Eternals?" Hood asked.

"A race of self proclaimed gods much like the Asgardians, the Eternals were created by the Celestials, ancient machines that visited us centuries ago, I believe one of them was standing on San Francisco earlier. Or is he still there? I don't know and I don't really care, my point is Mr Robbins you want power to get your own back on the Avengers right? Well you aren't going to be able to kill them all off with just Invisibility you know, although hoorah for you if you do, you need a serious upgrade and I'm the one who can give it to you, alls you need is a little patience or are you too pathetic to wait? Too impatient, little insecure Robbins needs his fix, a hug from your little girl wasn't enough so you need the feeling of power…"

"SHUT UP! Screw you, I'm going to the power broker!" Parker said, shoving his gun in Cortez's face.

Parker looked from side to side, seeing that Cortez's followers had their eyes on him. One clicked his fingers, breaking Parker's gun apart. The gun then reassembled in Cortez's hand and he eyed the primitive pistol with a huff.

"Guns, too easy for my taste, I prefer a good old fashioned manipulation…put your target in a position where they'll want to kill themselves, watching them slit their wrists is so much more satisfying," The man explained, throwing Parker's gun to the side.

Parker opened his mouth to speak, but stopped as he felt something drop onto his shoulder. He looked at his left shoulder and saw a strange yellow substance on his jacket. The tar ran down his sleeve, dripping onto the floor. Cortez's goons removed their jackets, revealing costumes beneath their business suits.

"Now, now gentlemen, lets depart and leave this to the fodder, boys die well!" Cortez said as he and his "elite" bodyguards walked towards the exit.

The thugs who Parker guessed didn't have powers began loading their automatics. Parker looked up and widened his eyes at what he saw. A web of some kind had been made on the ceiling. And right smack in the middle of the web was a young woman. Her body seemed flawless in its form; no manner of clothing covered her skin, which was red with black web markings on her chest and face. Yellow liquid dropped off of parts of her body and her black lips formed into a smile. Her eyes gave off a yellow glow as the men cocked back their rifles.

"Try to kill her boys, if you don't call me I'll assume you failed, take care now bye bye" Cortez waved before slamming the door shut.

Parker yelled as the men began firing their guns. He ran as fast as he could, legging it towards the back entrance. The girl seemed to float onto the ground, tiny web lines attached to her body. She flipped, avoiding a flurry of bullets. As soon as one man began to reload she made her move, running faster than the men could see. She ran at the first man as he reloaded, swinging her fist so hard into his face that jaw went out of place. Parker shoved the door, desperate to get out before he was caught in the crossfire. The woman wrapped her legs around one of the men's legs, firing web lines from her wrists. She clogged the firing mechanisms of two rifles before flicking the yellow substance on her body straight into two more thugs.

"AAAAGH!" The pure agony the men portrayed was enough for Parker to realise, he had to get out and fast.

The thugs screamed and rolled across the floor, the poison seeping into their skin. Their friends reloaded, but seemed reluctant to fire at their attacker. They were consumed by fear, yet also attraction. She was still on top of one of them, practically grinding her bare legs against his cheeks.

"Enjoying the view?" She asked, before twisting her hips, and the man's neck.

"Oh god, please don't kill us," One of the men begged, dropping his rifle.

"UP YOURS BITCH!" The other man screamed.

The woman fired another web from her wrist, pouring the sticky substance down the man's throat. He dropped his gun, putting his hands down his mouth in an attempt to get the webbing out of his throat. The woman merely grinned as her victim rolled across the floor, choking on her webbing. Parker finally crashed the door open and ran as fast as he could. Cortez's last thug dropped his gun and fell to his knees as the shorter woman approached him. She ran her hands through his hair, smiling as the man cried.

"Oh god, we didn't know he'd go that far, I'm so sorry," The man pleaded.

"Shhh, it's all right baby, you don't have to worry about that, Cortez is going to die for what he did to me…but like I said, you don't have to worry," The girl cooed as she bought her hands to the top of the man's head and his chin.

She twisted the man's neck round, laughing as she looked at her work. They all worked for Cortez, they all deserved to die. For what they had done, they would pay the ultimate price.

* * *

They walked across the city streets, their eyes giving off a yellow glow as they hid their faces beneath hoods. On top of a rooftop stood a being with a black cloak covering his armour. His eyes gave off a fierce red glow as he looked at his target. He flexed the fingers of his left hand as a red light sparked between his fingertips. The light began to stretch and form together like the threads of a knitting kit. They crossed together, getting bigger and bigger and sharper and deadlier as they formed a curved scythe. He then put his right hand to his forehead and changed his eyes to a yellow colour, accessing the power of the technarch.

"Assemble!" he whispered.

His army began to assemble, awaiting his final orders. They all followed him loyally without choice. He hated using them like this, but it was a necessity. The man in the black armour waved his scythe as a dark skinned man grew to the size of the building he stood on. He wore a white and blue costume with a Domino mask over his eyes. Goliath's eyes glowed a yellow colour, signifying the infection of the Technarch virus. He opened his palm, allowing his master to step on.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked.

But the armoured man remained silent, pointing his finger to the sky. Goliath shrugged his shoulders before he threw the man into the air. He flew at incredible speeds, releasing a pair of wings from his back. Using the wings he controlled his speed and flight path. Energy glowed around the scythe he carried as he flew closer and closer towards a Hammer Helicarrier. With a swing of his blade he unleashed an energy wave that cut a hole down the middle of the aircraft. Hand held onto a railing as the aircraft shook. Her Avengers stood ready to fight as more explosions echoed through the Helicarrier.

"I want all men in full combat gear on the double," Hand said.

The armoured man rushed through the halls of the Helicarrier. His eyes glowed as he looked at Hammer agents. Images flashed before his eyes and without hesitation he cut down two agents in his path.

'Rapists' He thought.

He ran faster and faster through the Helicarrier, blocking bullets fired at him. Again his eyes flashed a red colour as he saw the darkest secrets of these Hammer agents.

'Abusive parents and murderers.'

His scythe changed into a gigantic Shuriken that he threw down the corridor. The shuriken beheaded and cut apart any agents in it's way and then returned to its wielders hand. He changed the Shuriken into a scythe again and sliced an Agent's gun in half. A kick sent the agent to the floor, cowering in fear as the armoured man looked at him. His eyes stopped their red glow as he walked away. But the glow reappeared as another squad of agents ran down the corridor.

"FIRE!" The Commander yelled.

'A rapist in the Iraq conflicts, a murderer in Hydra, a former church of humanity member…they deserve this,' The Armoured man thought as he easily cut the men apart.

Kicking two more agents aside, he then broke off into a run down the corridor. Bullets bounced off of his armour while he jumped and slashed people across their chests. His eyes never stopped glowing as he got closer and closer to his targets. Slamming his foot into a door, the armoured man burst into the room Miss Hand was holding her briefing in. Ares eagerly drew his axe and sword, rushing towards the attacker.

"HAVE AT THEE!" He yelled.

But the armoured man span around, "flowing" past the god of war and running towards Ghost and Swordsman. Ghost fired blast from his hand, hitting the armoured man's head but not stopping his assault.

'Oh shit!' Ghost thought.

Moonstone fired a blast from her hand, narrowly missing the attacker's shoulder. He swung around, kicking Walker across the head. The soldier was sent flying into the wall as the armoured attacker dodged another attack from Ares. As the man fought, Brute remained locked in place, his eyes wide in shock as he watched a man he thought long dead. Venom lunged towards the armoured man, but stepped back as fire spread across the warrior's scythe. The man pointed his finger at Gargan, practically marking the man as a target before resuming his attack on Swordsman. Andreas Strucker drew his sword as the armoured attacker got closer and closer towards him. Ghost phased into the ground as the warrior swung his scythe round. He slashed Andreas across the chest, looking the "reformed" criminal in the eyes. Andreas's helmet shattered and his eyes widened as blood gushed from his mouth.

"Andreas Strucker, join your sister and father IN HELL!" The man yelled.

The armoured man swung his blade round, spreading Andreas's blood across the floor. Moonstone gulped while Ant-man looked away.

"Deathblade!" Brute said.

The armoured man's eyes flashed as he looked back at Brute. He swung his scythe round, releasing a blade of energy that cut a hole through the Helicarrier.

"SHOOT HIM!" US Agent yelled, firing his pistol at the attacker.

Hand fired her laser rifle, hitting the armoured man's shoulder. But the man ignored the blasts and jumped out of the hole he had made. He dived closer and closer towards the ground while the Hammer agents tried to recover from the devastating attack. Deathblade looked up at the smoking Helicarrier. He'd delayed Hand for now; his resources could clear out the scum in the city before he began the next phase of his plan. Walking across the rooftop, he rested his scythe on his hand as the sun set. But he stopped as soon as he reached the edge of the roof. Turning to his right, he looked upon a small gathering. They all wore red ninja robes with devil horns, apart from their leader. He wore a black suit with devil horns and two red D's on his chest. He also wielded a pair of blades tied to his wrists while his ninja's carried swords and bows.

"Daredevil, I would have thought you of all people would appreciate what I'm doing," Deathblade said.

Daredevil narrowed his eyes before throwing his hand forward.

"Take him Hand!"

Chapter 3: Orphans

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, next time we'll see the debut of more main characters as Aeon considers what he should do, also Sieg's team face down a villain employed by Cortez, but who is Cortez?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I dont own Marvel, the "orphans" also belong to Marvel, except for Zack and Karen, they're mine and will play important roles in the future

Here's another update, with a flashback to a few years ago, I did some research and this Avengers team at the beginning is the 1998 version of the team. Dont worry the flashback is connected, but how is something you'll need to figure out. Enjoy :)

* * *

The Hunt

Chapter 3: Orphans

Many years ago the world had faced a crisis that had gone unnoticed by the common people. At this point in time the Avengers consisted of Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, the Scarlet Witch, Vision, Wonder Man, Hawkeye, Justice and Firestar. This was a time that many would have considered to be lighter, or at least and easier time to live in. Many of the people dead now were alive then and the people hadn't yet lost faith in the community of super heroes. There came a day unlike any other where the Avengers were needed to fight the foes no single hero could face. It all began when the major super powers lost control of their nuclear weapons. Throughout the world messages appeared at the computers that controlled the launch bays. Every major government grew concerned over what would happen to the world if this message of, more like a prediction turned out to be true.

"**In eight days, the world as you know it will end!"**

He stood at the top of his base, smiling as the Quinn Jet approached. His black armour gleamed from the light of the setting sun as he raised his blade, commanding his troops to attack. The Avengers leader, also a man in armour yelled out the Avenger's call to arms. Both forces clashed that day; Thor shook the ground around him as he clashed with the villain's most powerful lackey. Though no one died the victory was not claimed by the Avengers but by two beings the Avengers would not meet until years later.

Sven Reilly stood on the roof of the fortress his greatest enemy had used to take over the world's nuclear weapons. This enemy was a man who desired the simple goal of mass suffering for every human on the planet. Fortunately Sven, as the hero Fusion had managed to stop his plan. This was thanks in no small part to Cade Hunter. Sven was encased in his armour, which was slowly taking over his entire body. But this was a time when he could enjoy the wind and sun on his face. His helmet was on the floor and his short blonde hair moved with the wind.

"He came close today, I don't think we would have gotten past his guards if not for the Avengers," Sven said.

"_**You still refer to them as heroes, even though they spend more time smiling for cameras than looking for the danger," **_Deathblade said as he walked to Sven's side.

They were rivals, yet both men respected each other and had put aside their differences to face a foe neither could beat alone.

"Don't be like that Cade, I still believe that they are at least good people whom truly make a difference."

**_"Perhaps, but it wasn't them who defeated him, or prevented him from launching those nukes. The world owes us a debt they could never repay!"_**

"I'm curious, if people did know we existed and that we mattered, if they could repay the debts they owe us what would you want from them?" Sven asked.

Deathblade lowered his head for a moment before he turned and looked his rival in the eyes.

_**"I would ask them to change, to better themselves and to create a society where evil can not exist. A society where people understand one another, relying not on god but each other. But perhaps most of all, I want people to ensure that they create a world fit for the next generation, the children that I protect. That's why you and I disagree, you think education is best to turn the children into trustworthy members of society, while I think…"**_

"Sven, are you there buddy?"

Several years later Sven stopped reminiscing and returned to reality. Driver was waving his hand in front of Sven's eyes, trying to catch his attention. Sven grabbed the speedsters hand and gave him a firm look before walking to James's lab. James was currently working on a joint project with numerous charities. His goal was to tackle multiple world issues at once. But his methods were slow, at least in Sven's opinion. The Billionaire genius was standing on his communication platform, a device he used to create phone links to the charity leaders.

"Yes My Lycos I do believe that normalcy and routine is important, but quite frankly right now I don't think the government or the people have resources to repair every major city in the world…. no please don't start arguing all of your projects are important, the reason I'm prioritising Mr Ketch's orphan scheme is because people come first…yes I know Mr Vist…sorry I mean Mrs Vist!"

Driver and Sven both burst out laughing, while James glared at them. Gloria walked into the room, holding a notepad with James's itinerary for the day. James continued to speak with the charity leaders, hoping to make them understand that he intended on giving them all the help they needed. But for now he chose to prioritise with the people, something Sven agreed with.

"I've actually composed several ideas Mrs Vist about solving the energy crisis…I know ideas wont light up houses but I'm hoping to start a project with Tony Stark that'll provide us with clean renewable energy from the sun, and Sir Connors I believe you should hold out on repairs to London's houses of Parliament…yes I know Cameron wont like that but there are hundreds of people who need to be provided with a shelter that will provide them with warmth in place of a building for men to yell at each other about issues that never get solved…no sir I don't think Parliament is a waste of time!"

James crossed his fingers together, causing Driver to cough in order to contain his laughter. Sven rubbed his head, tapping his foot against the ground. He understood why James needed to do this but couldn't it have been at a time when Deathblade wasn't being hunted?

"Thank you everyone, thank you for understanding, for now we'll begin organising shelters for the orphans to stay in as well as search parties for parents and family members still unaccounted for…I'm glad you all agree, thank you all have a nice day or evening depending on what country your in, goodbye!"

The young man finally cut the feed, stepping off the platform and clicking his fingers together. He used his power over the machines he had built to control them, giving them orders with his mind. Mechanical arms circled around him, giving him a suit to wear for his meetings. One arm even combed his hair and sprayed after-shave on him.

"Seriously, you're talking to these guys about getting rid of petty comforts and your still using aftershave," Driver said.

"Actually I recommended they completely stop production of cosmetic products, this is actually my last bottle so I'll make it last," James grinned as he pocketed the bottle of aftershave.

"_**James…is there a reason you called?" **_Sven asked.

James raised his hand, signalling Gloria to give him his itinerary.

"In a few hours I'll be meeting with Tony Stark and Reed Richards, we're hoping to discuss some ways in which we can save the world. Don't worry, everything we're doing is in keeping with the to do list you made," James explained.

Sven nodded his head, often he would prioritise goals by making a to do list. Right now he was working on a list of things that would be the hardest in the world to carry out.

"_**Have you made any progress with finding Gabriel?"**_

"Sorry buddy but I haven't actually been looking, my attention has been on a project involving orphans. You see a lot of children lost their homes and families because of the invasion. Right now some of them need my help, I'm organising building materials and sites to build orphanages and shelters. I've also composed a series of education and therapy plans."

Sven widened his eyes in astonishment as James went over his plans to help the youth of the nations. He rubbed his head in confusion at some of the ideas his old friend had. But Gabriel Carter was their friend too, he had disappeared years ago and finding him was on Sven's list. Although Sven didn't complain or stop his friend, because he noticed the happiness James felt describing his work. His projects must have had some success.

"And if you can believe me I've actually adopted an orphan myself," James finished with a smile.

…

"_**Wait…WHAT!" **_Sven yelled.

James merely grinned as he walked towards another section of his lab. Driver grinned as he saw a girl bending over, making adjustments to the engine of his car. She was wearing a green and white uniform with short sleeves and stripes on the back of her shirt. Again Gloria elbowed the speedster while Sven crossed his arms.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet my adopted daughter, this is Millennia!" James said.

"I'm not taking that as a codename," The girl said.

She turned around, revealing a young brown haired girl. Her face was a little dirty because of oil stains, but when she cleaned herself up she revealed freckles on her cheeks. Her right eye was a blue colour, while he left eye was green. She had cut her hair into a bob cut style; quite similar to what Janet Dyne had her hair like before her death. Sven noted her fighters figure, but Driver was noticing her hips.

"If only I was ten years younger," Driver chuckled.

"Karen Starr-Crowner, "dad" here wanted to call me Millennia, but there's no way I'm changing my name," The girl explained, offering Sven her hand.

Sven looked to James, whom nodded his head. Clearly his old friend was set on taking on an apprentice of his own.

**_"Nice to meet you Karen, I'm Sven but you can also call me Aeon. And since your now James's daughter your practically family and family hug one another!"_**

Sven wrapped his arms around the girl, picking her up off the floor and giving her a friendly hug. She quickly joined in, hugging the man back. Once Sven put the girl down she walked with her adopted father and Gloria. When they were out of earshot Sven turned to Driver.

**_"This seems kind of sudden, I mean he isn't old and right now there doesn't seem to be any need for him to start a family of his own."_**

"Yeah, I'm fast but even I don't move that fast, James is just being his usual smart self. Although he still hasn't found a woman yet, and not from a lack of trying either," Driver said.

"_**But still, what bought all this on?"**_

"All those women, She-Hulk, Patsy Walker, Black Cat, Janet Van Dyne (before she died of course), Carol Danvers, Julia Carpenter…"

**"_Jack what are you getting at?"_**

"All those women and still no kids."

Sven gasped and lowered his head.

**_"You mean, James is…"_**

"Firing blanks?"

"_**Don't say it so casually," **_Sven growled.

"You know me Sven if I'm not joking I'm crying," Driver sighed as he took off his cap and rubbed his head.

**_"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions!"_**

"Jumped to conclusions about what?" James asked as he and Karen walked into the room.

"_**Nothing, so apart from the good news what else did you want from me?" **_Sven asked.

James motioned for Sven to follow him into his office. The window overlooked the city, giving Sven a good view of the half ruined city.

"Part of your plan involves protecting the next generation right? Well that should also be the normal children right?" James asked.

_**"Protecting everyone is on my to do list James."**_

"You still calling me that, I figured you'd use my old nickname. But then again the way I messed with Sieg's head, making him think you could lead a normal life, I guess that's something you can forgive easily."

"_**No, I cant…James I am sorry but I've got things to do," **_Sven said as he walked towards the elevator.

"Cade once said he wanted to protect children as well, you understand him better than anyone. Most of the heroes are going to dismiss his reasons for fighting, they'll think of him as another villain to fight and insult. If he has gone off the deep end what do you intend to do?" James asked.

Sven stopped and thought for a moment. When he found his answer he turned to his old friend.

**_"I'll do whatever I have to do to save him, even if it means dying again!"_**

* * *

Sieg wiped his eyes as he recovered from his vision. His mentor's old rival had returned, no doubt with a mission to get rid of all the villains. A part of Sieg wanted to just let him get on with it. But the other half knew that Sven would be doing everything he could to stop him. He turned to his teammates, all of whom had concerned looks on their faces. Particularly Sofia, the girl had become something of a second in command.

"I'm fine," Sieg answered before Sofia could ask. "Hindsight Lad, what did you find on Cash's database?"

Hindsight span his chair round and began typing at his computer. Right now the team was using a long abandoned S.H.I.E.L.D. safe house. Steve Rogers and his own Secret Avengers had used it during the Civil War. Some of the equipment there was still working, such as the computer, combine that with Hindsight lad's skills as a hacker and the team was able to hack into the offshore accounts of Bulls Eye. They gave half of the assassin's considerable fortune to charity organisations and the rest they stored away for later use.

"Lets see I've already sent some of these to the police, that should add up the years that Cash'll serve, and I've also found out what was on these encrypted files," Hind Sight lad explained.

He opened the files and skimmed through them, preparing to explain the gist of their contents to his teammates.

"A few years ago Cash got some serious power upgrades from a guy called Neo Cortez. He provided a ton of cash and picked up several chemicals he was prepared to use to make him stronger than the Hulk. But the deal went wrong and Cortez destroyed the chemicals and took the money."

"No trust amongst thieves eh," Michael said.

"But later on Cash provided muscle for Cortez in the city, right up until the time the invasion started the two men were apparently grudging business partners in a project that Cortez was working on. Cash's notes don't detail much, but what I do have is an address."

Sieg put a hand to his chin; Cash had been helping Stryker so Cortez may have had a connection to the Church of Humanity too. He read the address Hind Sight Lad bought up and considered his options. Going after Deathblade wasn't part of the plan, but Cade Hunter may eventually become a threat that would have to be dealt with. Likewise whatever project Cortez was working on it did warrant an investigation. The Avengers would be too distracted with Deathblade, so Sieg made his decision to investigate Cortez's activities himself.

"Everyone suit up and get ready to move out, we'll find out what Cortez is doing and put a stop to it ourselves," Sieg said as he put on his mask.

The team members nodded their heads and walked to their uniform racks. Sooraya kept on her usual clothes while Michael put on his Guardian costume. Laura put on a costume consisting of a black and yellow version of her X-force uniform. Sofia wore a variant of her Wind Dancer costume, except instead of an X she had an "A" on her chest. Sieg summoned his sword and nodded for his teammates to follow him. As soon as they got out of the base, the team took flight. Sofia carried X-23 with the wind, following their leader.

'Aeon, what could your old rival be planning?' Sieg wondered.

He looked to his teammates. They all followed him because they believed he could help them save their friends. Former X-men that had been brought back from the dead and turned into tools for Gothica. But Gothica apparently died, according to James. His men had found Gothica's body on the outskirts of Westchester, just after his attack on the X-men. Sieg sighed as he thought of that incident. Not only had it exposed his friend's to their deepest fears, but also countless X-men and mutants had been bought back from the dead only to be killed again. And in the midst of the chaos not only had more lives been lost but Gothica revealed that Laurie Collins, a girl Sieg had been dating at the time was actually from an alternate reality. The real Laurie Collins's body was still out there, as well as individuals that Gothica apparently resurrected permanently.

'So many events, so many people dying, what the hell could we do differently?'

The young man often dreaded the answer as the image of his corrupt form flashed before his eyes. Lately he had been feeling stronger, but as a result his patience was also thinner. Sieg knew what he was doing, he intentionally injured villains and relied on his team mates to stop him from crossing lines he knew he shouldn't crossed. What scared him was that he was eager to cross the lines his mentor had set.

'Damn it, I've been so lost without your advice Aeon. I'm glad your back, I'm glad you can do good on your own, but part of me misses you talking in my head, guiding me and teaching me what's right. Now I'm just a shell of what I used to be, maybe this power increase of mine is the early stages of losing my powers all together.'

He shook his head, knowing that he would have to stay strong for the sake of his friends. Sieg hovered towards the ground as he got closer and closer to where Cortez had apparently met up with Cash. It was a simple warehouse, but Laura could already smell the chemicals. She popped out her claws as Sieg got closer and closer to the entrance. He motioned to Sofia, whom used her wind powers to listen in on the conversation inside.

"I can't believe this, one of the experiments actually got loose, didn't you create some means to control her?" An apparently middle aged man asked.

"Well where's the fun in controlling them? Don't worry; she'll be dealt with, now Mr Ledger, sit down and relax this operation will be painless despite what'll actually happen," A younger man explained.

"Why am I in the pretty costume?"

"Oh that's all for containment of the Spectrum's energy…Spectrum, I think we just found a good codename for you!"

Sofia widened her eyes before throwing her hands forward. She split the door apart with the wind, revealing the people inside the warehouse. Cortez rammed a crystal of some kind into his test subject's face. The man was dressed in a brightly coloured costume and he yelled as the crystal fused with his chest. Cortez turned to the young heroes and grinned, before grabbing his colleague's wrist and running for the opposite door. Spectrum smiled beneath his mask as the energy of the crystal coursed through his veins. He didn't need any orders, for he knew exactly what to do.

"GUARDIAN!" Sieg yelled.

Michael flew in front of the team and threw his hands forward, at the same time as Spectrum. The two men fired incredible energy blasts from their hands and the resulting explosion tore the warehouse open. Spectrum cackled as he created light constructs from the energy. With a single thought he would create energy hammers and shields to protect him. He slammed a hammer into Michael's chest, throwing him over his teammates. X-23 eagerly ran towards Spectrum, taking an energy blast to the shoulder.

"Is this the best they could give me, Cortez's test targets would have been harder to beat than you," Spectrum said.

He picked X-23 up with an energy arm and slammed her into the ground. At the same time he also created a tunnel that redirected Sooraya's sand form, sending her crashing into a wall. Sieg and Sofia flew straight towards Spectrum, using sword and high-pressurised wind to cut at his shields. Spectrum laughed as the two heroes continued to assault his barriers. Sieg ran a finger across his blade, lighting it up with dark energy. He then swung his blade downwards, creating a crack in Spectrum's defences.

"NOW WIND DANCER!" Sieg yelled.

Sofia concentrated, pouring wind through the gap and increasing the force until it threw Spectrum back. He rolled across the floor, coming to a halt as he created another set of energy constructs. The man fired a blast into Sofia's chest, throwing her back. Sieg flew straight towards Spectrum, pulling his sword back.

"I don't want to kill you, but I will if I have to," Spectrum growled.

He clapped his hands together and much to Sofia's shock a pair of rainbow coloured hands slammed into Sieg.

* * *

Aeon jumped from one rooftop to another. He knew where he would have to begin his search for Deathblade. His senses then suddenly felt Deathblade leave the city.

'He must have flown, no wait he's been thrown towards the Helicarrier' Sven thought.

Sven rubbed his head as he jumped down to the streets. He walked down the deserted section, towards one of the alleyways. When he reached the area he raised his brow plates, surprised and intrigued by what he saw. Huddled together were a group of children, what intrigued Sven wasn't the fact that they were so young. Nor was it the fact that some were noticeable super humans. What intrigued him was the second oldest of the group, the red haired boy. He had an "aura" of power that the others didn't possess.

"I'm serious guys, I think its about time we got over ourselves and went to look for some adults," The boy said.

"That's ridiculous, you can't be serious about this Zack, you've been telling us that we should trust the adults for weeks. But they're the ones who started this whole mess, you think we should just put our faith in them again and don't even get me started on your sad bit of hero worship," Sven was quite shocked to hear those words coming from an eleven year old.

But he also smiled; this "Zack" boy seemed to be truly responsible. Sven could see a blind boy sitting against the wall. The Eleven-year-old boy had an appearance similar to a dog. Next to him sat a girl with mermaid fins instead of legs. The youngest had black hair and seemed to have no interest in what was going on.

"Its not every adults fault, we cant survive on our own, Watt needs extra because he burns off extra energy and Double Header's got two mouths to feed," Zack said.

"Double Header", a seven-year-old boy with two heads laughed, a sound that echoed because of his heads. Beside him was Watt, a blue skinned boy with electricity sparking around him. Zack still seemed adamant, which meant that he had been caring for this group for a few weeks, bringing up the possibility of pursuing adults to look after them. Time and time again he had been rejected and still he kept on pushing. Sven took a few steps forward and raised his hand.

_**"Excuse me!"**_

Zack widened his eyes as Ray flipped his cane up and threw it towards the armoured man. Aeon easily caught the stick, but Ray flipped towards him, aiming a kick for his head. Suddenly, Aeon grabbed the boy's foot and shoved him to the ground.

"_**That was impressive, your hearing must be good if you could know where I was," **_Sven said, smiling beneath his helmet as he approached the kids.

"I didn't just hear you, I can smell the dry dog crap on your boot, don't you scrape your shoes?" Ray asked.

_**"Wait a minute…you know exactly what dog poo smells like?"**_

Sven looked at his foot, cringing as he saw the stain. He frantically scraped at the mark while Watt charged up a blast. Watt fired a stream of electricity towards Aeon, but much to the boys shock Aeon's wrist armour shifted into a shield. The shield simply absorbed the blast and Sven looked at the shield as if a fly at landed on it.

**_"Okay, sorry if that disgusted you, I actually get so distracted that I don't often just sit down and check the armour."_**

"YOU AREN'T TAKING US BACK!" The Dog faced boy yelled.

"Wait, everyone stop!" Zack said.

The young boy stepped between Aeon and his friends, looking at them with concern, an expression that begged them not to fight.

"What are you doing Zack, this guy cant be trusted," Ray said.

"He can all right, he wants to help us."

"How the hell do you know?" Watt asked.

"I can see…that he doesn't want to hurt anyone," Zack said as he turned to Sven.

Sven widened his eyes as the boy exposed his glowing red eyes. Again he smiled as he sat down and looked at the youths.

**_"How's about we sit down and talk, my names Sven but can also call me Aeon. I'd like to help, no lies I promise, just talk to me and I'll decide for myself whether you truly need the authorities to be involved."_**

Zack looked to his friends, all of whom regarded the man with suspicion. He sat in front of the man and offered him his hand to shake. Sven shook the boy's hand and took a deep breath.

"_**Okay, how's about we'll start with questions, I'll ask you something and you get to ask me any question you want. I'll be learning something and you'll be learning something, how about that?"**_

"That sounds fair, but that counts as your first question so I get to ask the next one right?" Zack asked.

"_**You just did," **_Sven said.

They both chuckled innocently as the other kids sat down. The group ignored the two of them and looked at the limited amount of food they had. Zack had been right, feeding Watt and Double Header had been draining their supplies. Ray kept his ears sharp, listening out for any other potential intruders. But he lacked experience with his powers, so he was nowhere near the level of the man he hoped to one day become.

_**"Right, you guys have obviously been here for a while, I hope you don't mind the bluntness of this question but what happened to your parents?"**_

"I never had a family, the others have either lost their parents because of the invasion or they were killed by Osborn, now it's my turn right?"

"_**It is, but you wasted the question again, sorry Zack. So Osborn was killing people off during the time he was in charge of the Avengers, I'm assuming he then took you guys into custody, what did he do to all of you?"**_Aeon asked.

"He put most of the others into a project called "Replacement", he and his top scientist experimented on everyone and gave them powers, I think it was so he could gradually replace the worlds super heroes. As you can see Ray is an obvious replacement for Daredevil, Dog Face, Mermaid and Double Header were meant to be put into a group that replaced the X-men and I have no idea what Élan was meant for, she's the black haired girl over there, now its definitely my turn, do you work for the government or the Avengers?"

_**"Nope, in fact I don't work for any organisation."**_

"But will you report us to them?" Zack asked.

_**"If there's a need to yes, like if you were committing crimes, endangering yourselves in someway then I would report you but I don't think you've got the wrong idea Zack, there's only so much children like yourselves can do on your own."**_

Zack nodded his head; he knew that if he kept stealing food for the others then it would eventually lead to the police stepping in. At the same time he knew that they needed an adult presence in their lives, not just for the sake of food and comfort but for the sake of their development as well. What kind of people would they become if they didn't have role models of some kind? That was a question Zack considered asking, he felt like this man could answer that question at least.

'Maybe I should ask him, no that's too personal' Zack thought, shaking the possible question aside.

**_"Your all incredible to have survived like this, but at some point your going to have to find adults to help you, not just to get food and a place to stay but to look at you as well. I'm not talking about experiments but tests to check whether Osborn did anything to your health. Your friends do realise that right?"_**

"No they don't, and I've been trying so hard to convince them otherwise. I know that I wont be able to understand what they went through, Osborn didn't experiment on me though, would the Avengers be able to find out where my powers stem from?"

Sven thought for a moment about whether he should tell Zack what he knew. The boy seemed like he'd react calmly and he had certainly proven to be a reasonable listener.

**_"I already know your powers, the glow in your eyes and that awareness you have, it's called a Dojutsu. Would you like me to tell you more?"_**

"Yes I certainly would, how do you know about this power?" Zack asked eagerly.

_**"I've met people who have this power before, my adopted brother has it and so does a friend of mine."**_

Aeon stopped and lowered his head, images of Cade and his glowing eyes flashed before his eyes. His rival was out there laying waste to the Helicarrier, but here he was talking to orphans.

_**"It's a power that manifests in certain individuals, sort of like a luck of the draw. I'm no expert but I do know is that each Dojutsu is unique to certain individuals. Tell me do you want to understand people's motivations?"**_

"Yes, I've always wanted to understand other people," Zack's smile dropped as he remembered a particular feeling he really wanted to understand, having parents of your own.

**_"That's what I thought, you see my brother wanted that too, but his power involved understanding the dead and their own thoughts on the world they leave behind. Its you turn to ask a question now!"_**

"Can you help me? Can you help me to control my power and convince my friends?" Zack asked hopefully.

_**"I guess we can start, but why don't you just walk away, they don't seem to value your opinion, why do you stay?"**_

The boy answered without hesitation.

"Because they need help and even if they hate me for it, I'll continue to tell them what the right things for us are."

_**"The correct answer, you're a good kid Zack, they're lucky to have a friend like you," Sven said as he got up off the floor.**_

"Thank you, thank so very much, but I would hate for this to interfere with your other work."

Sven thought for a moment as he considered his options. He had to help people in front of him, but saving Sieg and Cade from themselves was a long-term goal. Yet there were still people in front of him that he could help. Sven strengthened his resolve and made his decision, he'd help these kids. Cade was of no concern and Sieg had lasted this long on his own, now he had a team to back him up. What was the worst that could happen?

* * *

Spectrum laughed as Sieg's teammates looked in shock at his energy hand. The man knew Cortez could give him power, but he never imagined he would become this powerful. Now he was wiping the floor with wannabe Avengers and he'd just killed their leader. And to think Cortez told him to be careful.

"Easy Laura, he hasn't won yet," Dust said.

"What a joke, I've just killed your leader, what do you think I'll do to the rest of you?" Spectrum asked.

The Avengers team smirked before two blades suddenly ripped through the energy hands. Sieg yelled, releasing the condensed energy in his swords and ripping the construct apart. As soon as he landed he ran as fast as he could towards Spectrum, jumping over his energy blasts and swinging his swords towards the villain.

"NO SIEG DONT!" Sofia yelled.

Suddenly, a miniature missile slammed into Sieg's side. The projectile worked like a beanbag, knocking Sieg to the side, leaving him with a bruise beneath his costume. Sieg looked towards where the missile had come from, growling at the new arrivals. Tigra looked at the group in disapproval, while Grasshopper kept his wrist blaster aimed at Spectrum.

"Where's Neo Cortez?" Tigra asked.

"Sorry babe, but these guys scared him away, what's you beef with him anyway…no wait I know, you think he'll lead you to the Hood. I see you just cant get enough of him," Spectrum chuckled.

Tigra growled and extended her claws. Spectrum continued to laugh, but stopped as he felt something touch his head. He looked up, his nose just touching the blade of a cutlass. Citizen V stood on his flight platform, glaring beneath his mask.

"Looks like we were all led to the same place, now answer the ladies question," Citizen V growled.

Spectrum grinded his teeth together, knowing that despite his power he'd be no match for the combined might of a full roster of Avengers. X-23 sniffed at the air, turning towards the warehouse as a portal opened. The other team members kept their guard up as more potential opponents stepped out of the portal. Spectrum smirked, seeing that his back up had arrived.

"I see you were ready later than the rest of us Spectrum," A brown haired man said, his gold cloak flapping in the wind.

Sieg narrowed his eyes at the new arrivals. Leading them was a man with thick muscles and a face that would normally make the girl's blush. He wore a short sleeved red shirt and trousers with gold boots and armbands. A symbol resembling a star was emblazed on his chest, with a gold armoured belt just below it. Practically clinging to him was a woman Sieg assumed to be the "superman's" lover. She wore silver wristbands and a purple costume that left her legs exposed. Her black hair hung out of the back of the mask she wore, a purple mask designed after a helmet. She had an athletic body and her lips were coated purple like her costume.

The other members of the group were also dressed up like super heroes. A blonde haired woman wore a silver costume that left the middle of her chest and cleavage exposed. She also wore a white cloak and a silver tiara, the design of which went around the face, sort like the Scarlet Witch's headdress. Beside her stood a man wearing a blue padded costume with a red cape. He had a utility belt and gadgets built into his costume, the cowl slightly resembled a hawk's beak, with yellow goggles covering the man's eyes. Flying over him was a brown haired woman with angelic wings. She wore a pair of fingerless black gloves and gold sleeveless uniform. Strangely a Skrull was also on the team, wearing a purple uniform and a green cloak. A member that Sieg found hard to take seriously was a "Golden Archer" of some kind. He wore a bright yellow costume, complete with a hood, domino mask and a high tech bow. The final member twitched uncontrollably, as if he was eager to rush into the imminent fight. He wore a yellow and blue costume, with a lightning symbol on his chest and thunderbolt ornaments on his mask's ears. Spectrum flew to his teammates, crossing his arms together as the make shift Avengers team joined together.

"Wannabe Avengers versus the New Squadron Sinister, place your bets," Neo Cortez said.

He sat watching the scene from his office. Just as he sat back, the teams rushed forward. Each member went for their own single opponent and much to Cortez's delight; the fight consumed the whole district.

Next Chapter 4: Supreme Hand

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, next time we return to Deathblade as he fights Daredevil and the Hand, while Sieg and his expanded Avengers team face the Squadron Sinister


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I dont own Marvel

Here we are with another update for the Hunt along with a string of updates and postins of the spinoff tales. This Squadron Supreme will act as major antagonists in the events to come. So everyone enjoy what I like to think is the biggest fight scene I've written so far.

* * *

The Hunt

Chapter 4: Supreme Hand

They weren't the first ninjas he had faced. He had faced many ninjas from numerous clans in the past. The Dragon Clan, Shirai-Ryu, the Black Spiders, the Collective and the most deadliest of them all, the Dawn. The hand had trained daredevil, and Deathblade had learnt from simply observing fights. He always had a natural talent for hand-to-hand combat, particularly boxing. But Cade Hunter knew that it wouldn't be enough, he needed more. So he observed more fighting styles, studying and picturing the moves with his mind. They weren't perfect copies of the originals, but Deathblade's arsenal of martial arts skills became a mixture of many styles. Jujitsu, Irish Boxing, Chinese nerve strikes, wrestling throws and grapples, Aikido and Ninjutsu and traditional karate. He learnt to utilise the best points of those fighting forms, becoming deadly even without the blade.

Daredevil's ninjas rushed towards him, moving like a swarm of demons. Deathblade threw his scythe, beheading and cutting ninjas in half at the waist. He slapped his left hand to his right palm and took a bow before sliding his leg and arms into a fighting stance. Raising his hand, Deathblade grabbed a ninja's wrist. Then he slammed his free hand into the ninja's elbow, bending his arm out of place. He swung the ninja around, throwing his opponent into the surrounding ninjas. Two more ninjas rushed forward, swinging their swords. At the same time a ninja wrapped a chain around Deathblade's wrist. But Deathblade tugged on the chain, wrapping it around his arms as he pulled the ninja towards him. He also jumped and kicked the two ninjas across their heads, breaking their necks with single kicks.

"SURROUND HIM!" Daredevil yelled at his ninjas.

They rushed forward, stepping back in shock as their fellow ninja was thrown around in a circle. Deathblade overpowered the ninja wielding the Kusuri-gama, throwing the ninja around with the chain. He then ran forward, punching the ninja in the chest and grabbing the pick axe. Jumping upwards, Deathblade span in midair, swinging the axe around. The blade slashed at the ninja's, lethally cutting them. When Deathblade landed, seven ninjas crashed to the floor. He swung chain around, continuing to spin the axe attached to it. His eyes flashed as the countless assassination jobs the Hand had taken part in flashed before his eyes.

In the past he had no issue with assassins, he would always go for the employers. Assassins were weapons, the men paying them to kill were the murderers. But now as a man, Cade Hunter knew that the assassins were just as responsible for countless suffering and dead. They all deserved what was coming next. Deathblade roared as he span on the spot. He swung the Kusuri-gama as if he was doing the hammer throw, never stopping as he cut at the ninjas. When he let go, he moved again, grabbing a Hand's wrist and throwing him across the floor, tripping up several other ninjas. Then he stopped a ninjas sword with his wrist gauntlet, batting the blade aside and punching the ninja so hard that he was thrown into his allies. Deathblade turned on the spot, practically counting his enemies as they struck. He dodged several volleys of kunai and blocked sword strikes with his gauntlets. One ninja jumped over the others, swiping his knuckle claws at Cade. But the superior fighter grabbed the man's hands and delivered a crushing head butt to his nose. He then slipped the clawed gauntlets off and threw them over his shoulders, impaling two men's heads.

His hands moved swiftly, grabbing weapons out of his enemies' hands and blocking strikes. He span two katanas in his hands, beheading two ninjas. Then he cut three more, blocked two strikes and slashed another enemy across the throat. He sidestepped a strike, countered with a thrust and parried six sword thrusts. Crossing his swords together, he locked four swords in place before kicking the swords into the air. Then he jumped upwards, dodging kunai and shuriken as he grabbed one sword after another, throwing them with perfect accuracy into his targets. When he landed, he created a double-edged sword and swung the weapon in a wide circle. Seven more ninjas fell to the floor and the other Hand members stepped back in shock.

* * *

They were not the First Squadron Supreme that the Earth had faced. The Squadron's had deep histories. When the Avengers first met them they were merely creations of an omnipotent being. Then they were the heroes of another world. And the most recent group were villains against the Thunderbolts. Citizen V had actually heard rumours that a version of Hyperion was in the Prison 42. One thing was certain; any incarnation of the Squadron was deadly.

But this new Squadron Sinister were purely creations of one man. Each member had his or her own deep history of crime, murder and greed. Their Hyperion was a pig, a formerly fat and struggling wannabe crime lord. This Nighthawk had been a vigilante failing to make a difference in the community; he had been dismissed as a thug with a gun. Power Princess was a former prostitute who wanted to dominate all men as they had dominated her. They all had their histories, but none of that mattered to Sieg. He had just one thing to say about them:

"TAKE THEM DOWN!" Sieg yelled.

He slammed his sword into Hyperion's arm, yelling as the blade grinded against the man's skin. X-23 rushed towards Power Princess, slashing the woman's armour. Her Adamantium claws did scratch the chest plate, but Power Princess herself was far powerful. She grabbed Laura by her neck and threw her like a rag doll. Golden Archer fired multiple volleys of arrows at the Avengers. One hit Guardian in the chest, leaving him open to an energy blast from Spectrum. Sofia created a burst of wind, throwing the arrows back. But Lady Lark unleashed her sonic scream, causing Sofia to cover her ears and scream in agony.

"God this is so fun," Whizzer said as he ran across the district.

The speedster punched Grasshopper and threw Tigra, sending her stumbling into X-23. Whizzer ran so fast that Dust's sand form was thrown from side to side by the gale force winds. Nighthawk fired bullets from his wrist guards, trying to hit his midair target. Citizen V used his glider to its full advantage, dodging the explosive bullets. He deflected a blast fired by Moon glow, diverting it into Spectrum. Tigra then jumped at Arcanna, slashing at the witch with her claws. Arcanna raised her hand, knocking Tigra away with a blast. Grasshopper jumped into the air and shook the ground as he landed. Whizzer stumbled, revealing himself to Dust. Sooraya flew into Whizzer, hitting him like a hammer. She solidified her sand form, appearing before the speedster like a giant of sand. Sofia and Laura looked at their friend in shock at her sudden sand like appearance before she slammed her fist into Whizzer, sending him flying into his Skrull teammate.

"That's new Sooraya," Sofia pointed out.

"It is, our more proactive approach has helped me to think of more creative methods of using my powers," Sooraya explained.

The Skrull stretched his arm, grabbing Sofia by the head and swinging her around. Whizzer smirked before spinning his arm around, creating a vortex that split Sooraya's sand form apart. X-23 tried to attack Power Princess again, but an arrow flew into her thigh. Golden Archer then fired another arrow, hitting Laura's wrist. Hyperion slammed his fist into Sieg's sword, shattering the blade and sending him flying through a wall. Sieg crashed through three walls before falling in a heap with several barrels he had struck. By the time he recovered, Hyperion was already in front of him. Sieg moved just in time, rolling out of the way of Hyperion's heat vision. The superman like fighter then took a deep breath, blowing Sieg into the air.

"Leave him alone bully," Guardian said.

"You sound like a pussy!" Spectrum taunted.

Spectrum flew after Guardian, intercepting him before he could attack Hyperion. The energy wielder hit the energy absorber in the side, sending him flying into another area of the district. Michael quickly recovered and fired a blast, one that Spectrum returned. The two blasts collided; creating a miniature explosion that tore apart half repaired buildings. Cortez laughed as the fight reached the streets. Spectrum and Guardian were firing blasts that tore whole chunks off of buildings while Sieg was deflecting optic blasts with his sword. Hyperion landed in front of Sieg and smirked as the boy continually struck him with his sword. The sword fell to pieces and Hyperion grabbed Sieg by his neck.

"God I thought you'd be a challenge," Hyperion said before throwing Sieg aside.

Sieg rolled across the floor, stopping at the edge of an occupied street. He looked to the civilians, widening his eyes as they stared at him and Hyperion.

"RUN ALL OF YOU RUN!" Sieg yelled.

He jumped at Hyperion, creating another sword and slamming it into the superman's chest. Hyperion laughed as the sword shattered. He flicked Sieg's shoulder, sending him flying into the side of a bus. Sieg shook his head as he got up off the floor. His vision blurred as he looked up, seeing children in the bus. Guardian and Prism both yelled as they crashed into one of the buildings, their energy disintegrating the grass. They rolled across the floor, throwing each other through the half rebuilt walls. The Skrull Skymax threw Sofia into Tigra, knocking her away from Lady Lark. Citizen V jumped off his glider, landing and kicking Golden Archer across the head. He ran towards Nighthawk, slamming his sword into the vigilante's gauntlet.

"You seriously think you can stop us, how pathetic!" Power Princess laughed.

"We're not done yet," Grasshopper growled as he slammed his leg into Skymax.

Sofia threw her hands forward, slamming the wind into Lady Lark's sonic scream. X-23 pulled herself off the wall, tearing at her own skin to break the arrows. She yelled as Moon glow hit her with an energy blast. Wind Dancer continued her aerial fight with Lady lark, trying to get the best of her sonic scream with wind. Tigra ran across the floor before jumping at Power Princess. She scratched the woman across the cheek, then dodged one of her crushing punches. Power Princess growled before Tigra jumped over her, slashing her across the back. Moon Glow fired several more blasts at X-23 before putting her hands together. She manipulated the static energy in her hands, creating a much bigger blast of pink energy. Then she threw her hands forward, firing a blast that threw X-23 across the floor.

"You bit off more than you could chew boy," Hyperion said as he floated towards Sieg.

Sieg coughed and gargled as Hyperion picked him up by his neck. Spectrum created a hammer from his energy and sent Guardian flying away from the field. Dust intensified her sandstorm, knocking Whizzer and Golden Archer across the field. Golden Archer yelled in agony as he felt the solidified sand grind against his face. Guardian tackled Spectrum, punching the man across the face with a charged fist. Citizen V dodged a punch from Nighthawk and struck back with his leg, kicking the man across the head. Grasshopper fired a miniature rocket into Skymax's chest, throwing the Skrull back.

"The team you put together looked good from the side, but really it's just a band of rejects. But your playing with the big boys now boy!" Hyperion laughed as Sieg widened his eyes.

Images of the Stamford disaster flashed before his eyes. He gripped Hyperion's wrist tightly as his eyes began to take on a gold colour.

"Leave him alone!"

Hyperion threw Sieg against the bus and looked towards where the voice had come from. Standing in front of Hyperion was a small brown haired boy. A moment passed before Hyperion began laughing.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be kid? Who are you to tell me to stop huh? I'll tell you, your just a little kid who should run off back to mommy, how old are you eight?" Hyperion asked.

"I'm fourteen thank you very much," The boy growled.

"God I'm so powerful it isn't even funny, what can you do kid?"

"I can kick your ass!"

Again Hyperion hysterically laughed, his eyes glowing as he prepared his heat vision.

"Any last words kid, come on just one," Hyperion taunted.

The boy smirked before a single word left his lips.

"Prime!"

The glass shattered around the heroes as Hyperion was sent flying out of the city. He stopped, his eyes wide in horror at the bruise on his cheek. Sieg looked up and gasped at what he saw. Standing before him, with fists on his hips was another hero. He had brown hair and muscles thicker than you could imagine. His costume consisted of blue gloves and trousers with red boots. A red "P" was emblazed on his gold chest plate.

"Who are you?" Sieg asked.

"Didn't you hear the word I spoke, if I say it again I'll be out of the fight, I'm here to help so that's that. We'll talk later all right buddy?" The hero asked before dashing into the air.

Sieg got up off the floor and went over what had happened. A small brown haired boy spoke a single word and transformed into a gargantuan hero. He was Prime, an obscure hero who had disappeared until reappearing during the alien invasion. Sieg grabbed the hilt of his sword, recreating the blade and hovering into the air. Suddenly, a bottle crashed into the back of his head. He clutched his head, looking in anger at where it had come from. A civilian had foolishly stepped out of the crowd; ready to judge a matter he didn't understand.

"Idiots like you are the reason this city's a mess, why don't you super humans just die?" The man asked.

Turning back, Sieg ignored the insults spouted by the people who Prime had actually saved. They were all the same; they tried to judge a matter that they didn't understand. So Sieg ignored them as he flew back to help his teammates. Prime flew into Hyperion, punching the man straight across the face. The sheer force of the punch released a shockwave that knocked their team members back. Hyperion fired a heat vision blast at Prime, who easily dodged the blast. He clapped his hands together, releasing a concussive force that threw Hyperion back. Citizen V blocked a swipe from Nighthawk and punched the man back. X-23 put her claws together, deflecting one of Moonglow's blasts. Dust changed to Sand Form and threw Golden Archer and Whizzer into Lady Lark. Tigra rolled and dodged a punch thrown by Power Princess. She then slashed Power Princess's helmet, splitting the armour in half.

"Just who the hell are you people huh?" Spectrum asked as he and Guardian exchanged fire.

"Oh man…too…much…energy, my mind cant cope you see…OH NO I CANT STOP MYSELF!" Guardian screamed.

Spectrum raised his hands as Guardian gave off more and more energy. Michael clutched his throat before charging towards Spectrum, his voice singing a song that caused Spectrum to widen his eyes.

"**Our worlds about to break, ****Tormented and attacked, ****Lost and when we wake, ****There's no way to go back, ****I'm standing on my own, ****But now I'm not alone,"**

"WOULD YOU STOP SINGING THAT SONG!" Spectrum yelled.

"BAD CITY RULES! AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" Guardian declared as he tackled Spectrum.

Prime punched Hyperion once, then twice, then a third time and with the fourth strike he sent the man careening into the ground. Sieg hovered across the ground, his sword glowing as he targeted Hyperion. Power Princes swung her fist at Tigra, but the long time Avengers flipped backwards. Tigra jumped over Grasshopper and they both switched opponents, kicking the two villains in the chest. X-23 lunged at Moonglow, causing her to immediately fly into Sofia's wind dance. The witch was sent flying, landing on Lady Lark as she tried to get up off the floor. Citizen V slashed Nighthawk across the chest and then slammed his foot into the man's face, shattering his goggles and knocking him to the floor.

"I have had it with you Hyperion!" Sieg growled.

Hyperion glared at Sieg before the young man slashed him across the cheek. He looked at his blood in shock as Sieg landed behind him.

"Its over Hyperion," Prime said.

"Oh trust me punk its just beginning," Hyperion smirked.

Suddenly, one by one each member of the Squadron disappeared. Hyperion waved as he faded from sight. Sieg yelled and threw his sword into the ground. He walked to X-23 and sharply grabbed her shoulders.

"Pick up their scent and point us in the right direction," He ordered.

Laura nodded her head while Sofia grabbed Sieg's arm.

"Calm down Sieg," She said.

"Don't ever tell me to calm down, that man was willing to kill those people. If we don't track them down then they'll carry out whatever plot Cortez has got," Sieg explained.

"Cortez was here then? Good, that means I'm on the right track!" Citizen V said.

"We're on the right track too," Tigra said.

Grasshopper nodded, then looked to Guardian in confusion as he passed out on the floor. Dust reappeared beside him, clicking her fingers in front of his eyes as he slowly woke up. Tigra crossed her arms in disapproval, not just by how young the team was but the presence of Michael Pointer. He was obviously the most unstable "hero" here. Citizen V typed commands into his wrist computer, landing his glider.

"So what was it besides fate that bought us all here?" Prime asked.

"We want to stop Cortez, Tigra thinks he can lead her to the Hood," Grasshopper began.

"He's a criminal and I want him stopped," Sieg growled.

"Cortez was a leading researcher in Osborn's "Project Replacement"" Citizen V added.

"Project replacement, what's that?" Wind Dancer asked.

Before Watkins could speak however a woman suddenly landed in the middle of the group. She let out a smile as she looked at the assembled heroes and the carnage that had been caused by their fight. Then he eyes turned to Sieg and her smile deepened. Sieg narrowed his eyes at the girl, an action Sofia shared out of jealousy. The girl was naked, but her red skin had black web markings.

"So you guys are after Cortez too huh? It's meant to be then," The girl smiled as she swayed her hips.

"Who are you and what do you know?" Sieg demanded.

"The Direct approach, I love that, Call Me Arachnophillia, I was a test subject of Osborn's project replacement. As you can guess it was a project intended to create replacements for the worlds heroes," Arachnophillia explained.

For a moment the girl hugged her arms, lowering her head as if she was showing a more vulnerable side. Sieg ignored the shift, not trusting the girl as far as he would throw her. And judging from her sensual smile she'd latch on as soon as he tried to grab her.

"That bastard Osborn, even in death he continues to be a blight," Sieg said.

"So are we going to be a team? Prime asked.

"I don't think so, look Sieg I can appreciate your intensions but look at the damage we've done, this should be left to professionals and qualified heroes. A lot of you people aren't even registered." Tigra explained.

"Wake up, registration means nothing anymore," Arachnophillia glared at the Avenger.

"Registration is now more important than ever," Tigra snarled back.

"Great team, a cat out to get revenge, a crazy chick with a crush, a crazier guy who sings songs by bands who got famous from a cartoon and the rejects," Citizen V muttered as he motioned to Grasshopper and Prime.

"Really, who are you then?" Prime asked with a smirk.

Grasshopper laughed while Sieg shook his head.

"Enough of the joking around, do you all want to help or not?" Sieg asked.

"I'm in, I've got a personal score to settle with Cortez," Citizen V said.

"Me too, I'm with you sexy!" Arachnophillia cooed.

"I'm always eager to make a difference," Prime said.

Sieg nodded his head at them, a silent thank you for their help. He then turned to Grasshopper and Tigra. Both Avengers sighed before offering him hands to shake. Much like the Avengers before them, fate had bought them together and they had a clear mission. Avenge themselves and the people who Cortez had hurt. X-23 sniffed and examined the area Cortez had been working in before pointing the team in the right direction. Grasshopper jumped with Tigra in his arms, an action that made him particularly nervous. Citizen V flew on his glider alongside Wind Dancer, Dust and Prime. Guardian carried X-23, while Arachnophillia web swung close to Sieg.

* * *

Deathblade dragged his swords across the ground as he slashed at the Hand Ninjas. He jumped from one rooftop to another, making his way through hells kitchen. The army of ninjas followed behind him, launching Kunai and Shurikens. Their target jumped down into an alleyway, looking at two civilians crowded round a bin. His eyes let out a red glow as he saw:

"_Wasn't this food reserved for that kid's charity?" One of the men asked, putting his sack of goods onto the floor._

"_Its not like they need it," His partner muttered._

"_Hey, that foods for the kids," A woman said, walking towards their camp._

"_Back off bitch we got more need for this than your pampered punks."_

"_There's a salvation army store just a few blocks away, they can give you food. This stuff isnt just for the kids in the city its also for families outside of the city," The woman explained._

_But the men ignored her and lifted the bags onto their shoulders. She tried to grab one of the bags, but one of the men swung around and punched her across the face. It wasn't a slap or a simple knock, it was a full on punch that put the smaller woman's jaw out of place. His partner then took a knife out of his pocket and touched the woman's cheek with the blade._

"_If you even think of calling we'll know where to look, survival of the fittest baby!"_

They weren't murderers but they were scum. The two of them had threatened and stolen from charities more than once and had even hit women. But there was one thing he couldn't forgive, stealing from children. That was why he hacked them down without hesitation or remorse. He then turned to the ninjas, throwing one of the swords.

The sword went straight through a ninja's head and Deathblade immediately ran forward. He ran across the wall and kicked three ninjas down. Then he blocked several sword strikes before stabbing his sword into a ninja's head. He jerked the sword, tearing it through the skull and stabbing another ninja in the gut. Grabbing the ninja's sword, Deathblade slashed two more ninjas before jumping from one wall to another. He travelled back to the rooftops, splitting a ninja archer in half. Then jumped off of the roof, avoiding several arrows. Landing on the streets below, Deathblade looked up as Daredevil watched over him. The hand ninja threw his hand forward, commanding more ninjas to join the fray.

A mass of ninjas ran towards Deathblade, thrusting their swords forward. Deathblade blocked the blades and stepped backwards, parrying multiple swipes. A sword grinded against his shoulder, but he promptly slashed the attacker across the neck. Then he dodged another sword, again killing the attacker. Deathblade threw the swords aside and created another scythe from his unique energy. He swung the scythe in a wide arc, forcing the ninjas to step back. They all stood with their weapons ready as Deathblade held out his scythe. Nobody moved as Deathblade stared them all down. He was counting his opponents, only just realising that the battle was fairer than he first thought. At first he thought they lacked the numbers, then he realised there were more Hand ninjas then he thought. They must have moved to New York, into the fortress they had built. Shadowland was either a symbol of fear to control the masses or a symbol to dominate them. Control and domination were two different things.

Deathblade ran and jumped towards Shadowland, landing on one of the roofs of the Japanese style Fortress. Daredevil was already there, with more ninjas behind him. Unbeknownst to the ninjas others were watching the imminent fight. Not only were there citizen watching, the brave few that moved back into Hells Kitchen but two heroes as well. Luke Cage and Iron Fist watched the scene unfold, rooting for their old friend Matt Murdock. Daredevil squeezed his hands into fists before running forward. Deathblade swung around, slashing two ninjas that tried to sneak up on him. He tried to turn around, but Daredevil dealt a quick punch to his waist. Deathblade stepped back, swinging his scythe. Daredevil's radar sense alerted him and he flipped back, narrowly dodging the blade.

James Crowner and Tony Stark both cancelled their meeting together. Instead they watched the fight, both men utilising camera robots they had built. Gloria and Karen stood behind James, the former leaning against his chair as she kept her eyes on Deathblade. The armoured man threw his scythe into the air dropped into a stance similar to a boxer. Daredevil returned the challenge, throwing a punch straight into Deathblade's face. The force of the punch threw Deathblade's head back, but he quickly recovered to block the second. He then counter attacked, punching Matt in the side. Murdock quickly delivered a fist to Deathblade's chest, pushing him back slightly.

Luke Cage moved his head from side to side, following the movements of the fighters as if he was watching a real boxing match. They shortly abandoned punches and ran straight towards each other. Daredevil slid out his wrist blades and slashed Deathblade's arm. His opponents grabbed his arm, flipping him over his shoulder. Matt slid across the roof, ending just at the edge of the building. He jumped over Deathblade, slamming his knees into the man's head and grabbing his arm. Using his weight to gain the advantage, Matt toppled Deathblade to the ground and they both rolled down the roof. The crowd gasped as they fell, but much to their shock Deathblade hovered in midair while Daredevil rolled and landed on the streets like the height was nothing. His eyes gave off a red glow as he chuckled sinisterly.

"_**I see, your not Matt Murdock are you?" **_Deathblade asked.

"Daredevil's" horns seemed to extend as he took out his club. He fired the grappling hook, zipping onto the rooftop Deathblade landed on. The Hand ninjas and Daredevil's lieutenants soon landed behind him. Deathblade looked to the ninjas, they were killers as always. But Black Tarantula was different; he had the power to do good not just with his strength but with his healing abilities as well. He had a criminal upbringing and had been a criminal for some time. But Deathblade saw his intentions, in a sense his true self. White Tiger however was a different story; she was Hand to the core, a murderer who needs to be stopped. Deathblade turned to the Hand's leader, the Beast of the Hand in the body of a man without fear. James leant forward as he watched Deathblade create another scythe. The man's eyes changed from red to yellow as he spoke a single word.

"_**Assemble!"**_

* * *

Chaos, that was the ultimate downfall of society. That was everything Cortez wanted to fight, contrary to what he and Osborn did. A controlled order needed to be created, heroes controlled or replaced and the people offered a limited form of freedom. That was his ultimate goal, a new world order through Project Replacement. New heroes, new governments and new boundaries for society. Neo Cortez sat with a satisfied smile on his face as one of his men gave him the latest results from the lab.

"Excellent," He said.

The latest recruits for the Squadron had been finished. Blue Eagle's shield and mace would need to be finished but his wings were perfect. Amphibian wouldn't last long away from water, but she was as tough as Namor. Nuke's energy was unstable, but the suit he wore acted as both a container and a weapon he could use to unleash the energy. Even with Arachnophillia gone, Cortez knew that he had enough super heroes to take over. His mystery employer had assisted his research, while he covered his tracks with the help of Arcanna Jones.

"Oh Arcanna, I need more wine," Cortez called out.

She walked into the room, holding a tray with a wine bottle and glass. Cortez had no explanation for her sudden appearance. But when she had appeared in America a few days ago he knew that she had to be his. Her DNA was not only the basis for Moonglow but her mind was the first test subject for Behavioural Modification. The process was flawless; Arcanna acted in the role Neo wanted her to act. She did however go against the order to dress in a maid's outfit. But Cortez later developed a fondness for the woman's uniform. She wore a green shirt that exposed her cleavage and left her legs exposed, and a white jacket.

"Ah Miss Jones my wonder, whatever would I do without you?" Cortez asked as he cupped the woman's face.

Arcanna showed no resistance as Neo pushed their lips together. His bodyguard turned away from the sight. Neo Cortez was both arrogant and in his bodyguard's opinion disgusting. Even more so than Norman Osborn. Cortez stopped kissing his slave as another individual entered the room. He picked up the file Cortez had composed, reading the report and smiling. There was more work to be done. Soon everything would be ready. The whole world would change the instant the plan took affect. Not just new heroes but a new world order.

Hyperion rubbed the bruise on his cheek. Cortez's promise of power didn't seem to live up to his previous expectations. He had been a weak man in the past. But that all changed when Cortez approached him, promising to give him the power to have whatever he wanted. Hyperion smirked; soon he would take everything. After all he was the most powerful and it was only right that he'd be treated like the god he had become. He stayed sitting down and looked at the nurse as if she was food. And living up to his previous pig like reputation he gave her a callous order:

"You, strip for me," Hyperion said.

"What, but sir I just treat the wounds," The woman said.

"Are you rejecting Hyperion young lady?" Power Princess asked as she walked into the room.

The nurse looked between the two beings before putting on a brave face.

"This isn't what I was hired for," She said.

Her final defiance cost her everything as Hyperion fried her with her eyebeams. Cortez cringed at the sight, but smirked as Power Princess rested on Hyperion's lap.

"No one says no to god," Hyperion said.

"Exactly, in time, everyone will worship us as they should," Power Princess whispered as she gripped Hyperion's chin.

Cortez sighed as his benefactor shut the screen down. The man clearly didn't share Cortez's disgusting tastes. Cortez flinched and stepped back in fear as his benefactors companion looked at him. He couldn't see what was beyond the young man's helmet, but clearly the boy's master knew what he was thinking. The benefactor put his hand on his young charges shoulder, pulling him away from any fight he would start. Cortez sighed in relief before putting the screen back on in Power Princess and Hyperion's quarters. He leant back into his chair, soon the true plan would begin.

* * *

Tony Stark made his way to his armour lab; as soon as he stepped onto the podium his armour went through its activation sequence. Though he didn't have Extremist anymore, Tony still controlled his armour through remote. Plus this armour was just as effective as Extremist. The gold and yellow plates attached themselves to Tony's suit, along with the Arc Reactor on the chest and the smaller glowing reactors on every other part of the armour. He bought up holographic screens, releasing a distress wave to assemble the Avengers. Jake Olson was suddenly surrounded by a tornado, changing into the God of Thunder Thor. Jessica Drew pulled on her mask and flew out of her window. Carol Danvers rushed to the roof of her apartment, her regular clothes changing to her Ms Marvel Uniform. Noh-Varr, The Protector looked at his communicator for a moment before flying out of the desert. She-Hulk put on her new uniform and left her lover in bed, answering the call as so many others did. Tony put on his helmet, the eyes glowing as the Iron Man armour fully activated.

* * *

Sven and the orphans watched as Iron Man flew out of Stark Tower. Aeon could sense that Deathblade's fight with the Hand was getting far more serious. If the Avengers had gotten involved then things must be bad.

"Are you going to go?" Zack asked.

"_**I should, things have gotten bad and they might need help. But that doesn't mean I'm going to leave you guys here," **_Aeon explained.

"You mean your taking us with you?"

"_Yep, but listen carefully kids, we're only going to watch the fight. If things are too chaotic we'll get out of there."_

Zack nodded his head, then rubbed it in confusion as Sven began walking.

"Wait, aren't you going to fly us there or something?" He asked.

"_**Oh I cant fly, come on guys it'll be a long walk!"**_

"Its not like we've got anything better to do," Ray said.

Sven would have smiled if he could. The kids followed him; it would be a long walk but it was surely worth it. For Zack it would be his first taste of a real fight. Aeon however had a different agenda; he needed to talk to his rival again. It would be their first talk in several years. But Sven had utter faith that some how Cade Hunter was still the man he respected.

Next Chapter 5: Assemble

* * *

Thats it, next chapter will be big as Tony Stark's Avengers face off against Deathblade and his own breed of Avenger. Also Cortez furthers his plans as the ranks of the Squadron grow, but who is hiding in the shadows.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I dont own Marvel

* * *

The Hunt

Chapter 5: Assemble

Ben Urich couldn't believe what he was seeing. He knew that walking around Hell's Kitchen would lead him to a story but this was better than he hoped. Fate had brought the man who killed Osborn to Shadowland. Now Urich watched with so many civilians as Daredevil and the Hand faced the armoured man. When he whispered the words assemble, Urich knew that things would go to hell. The ground suddenly shook and the crowd gasped. An African American man towered over the building Deathblade stood on. He wore a white and blue uniform and had yellow circuitry of some kind running down his face. Narrowing his eyes at Daredevil, Ben saw a part of the old Matt Murdock linger as a black haired woman in red jumped to Deathblade's side. Writing the details onto his notepad, Ben began shaping the story he would write. Deathblade had somehow bought back dead heroes. Ben counted amongst his small group Elektra, former lover of Daredevil, Black Goliath, Demolition Man and Jack of Hearts. Whatever force had possessed Daredevil quickly took hold again as his horns grew slightly longer. Ben widened his eyes as Daredevil grew taller. Whatever was happening would devastate the city.

"Everyone, get away from this area now," Ben said, rallying the people close to him.

He looked down the alleyway, to see Luke Cage and his friend Iron Fist climbing up one of the fire escapes. The super humans above were already fighting and Ben could hear the thunder above. Other heroes were on their way; Ben suspected that Hammer would be upon hells kitchen soon. Reaching into his pocket, Ben dialled the number for Frontline, but stopped as the ground shook.

* * *

Cade Hunter was not afraid. He wasn't a man without fear; there was just nothing here that scared him. Daredevil ran towards him and Cade saw the sin of the Beast of the Hand. A creature of the shadows, the Beast would plunge the world into literal chaos. Once it gained full power, the beast would influence the minds of those whom weren't of the Hand, creating a society of violence and hatred. The blade of death would not let that happen. Deathblade's glowing eyes intensified as he spoke the words of heroes he once respected.

"**Assemble!"**

Daredevil threw his hand forward, but the handle of a sai stopped his wrist blade. Matt Murdock widened his eyes as he took in the familiar scent. Even a blind man could see her beauty. But there was something else about her smell. It was death; something the woman was familiar with. The Other Hand ninjas looked in shock at the new arrival, Elektra dressed in a red suit, including gloves, light boots and white bandages across her forehead. It was different from the clothes she wore for years, but Matt and the other Hand ninjas knew it was her. She thrust her hand forward, swinging her dagger. But Matt flipped back, hearing the blade sweeping through the air. The red glow of his eyes returned and the Beast again took over.

"KILL THEM!" The beast yelled.

The building rumbled and the Hand ninjas turned around. An African American man soon towered over the building, grinning as the cracking of his knuckles echoed in the streets. Goliath swung his arm round, slapping the Hand ninjas aside like toys. The Beast's horns grew longer and his arms and legs stretched as he rushed towards Elektra and Deathblade. His blade grinded against Elektra's dagger before Deathblade punched him across the face. Deathblade swung his scythe, but the beast flipped back towards his ninjas. Another one of Deathblade's resurrected allies jumped up onto the building, slamming his fist into the roof. The whole building suddenly caved in and Deathblade grabbed Elektra's hand and the collar of Demolition Man's uniform. He flew over the wreckage and onto Goliath's shoulder.

"Stop right there," A distorted, electronic voice said from the air.

Deathblade looked up and huffed as he saw the Avenger Iron Man. Floating beside him was Thor. Pretty soon a whole group of Avengers began their arrival including Ms Marvel, Spider-woman, She-Hulk and Noh-Varr.

"You're the one who killed Norman Osborn?" Stark asked.

**_"Yes, I did what you didn't,"_** Deathblade said.

"Then you must come with us, I can understand your intentions but killing is wrong."

"_**It is, but say that to the families ruined by Norman Osborn. I'm doing what you refuse to do and I'm going to achieve something the Avengers never will," **_Deathblade growled.

"Nay, the world cannot be changed with violence," Thor said.

**_"Of course it can, I'm doing the one thing that no one else is willing to do. Now stay out of my way, I don't want to kill you people but I will if I have to."_**

"Take him down quickly," Tony ordered.

Iron Man fired his repulsor rays, but Elektra deflected the beams with her daggers. Thor prepared to throw his hammer, stopping as Deathblade jumped off of the roof. He landed in an alleyway, raising his scythe as lightning flashed in the clouds. The sky darkened and Thor pointed his hammer into the alleyway Deathblade had retreated to. But much to the dismay of Thor, lightning did not strike the armoured warrior. Deathblade clicked his fingers and suddenly Thor was thrown into the ground. He climbed out of the crater, putting on his fallen helmet as he looked up at the sky.

"Impossible," Thor gasped.

Floating above Thor was a man who wielded a similar power. In fact he had once been Thor. Eric Masterson AKA Thunderstrike had been an Avenger at one point. Now he was supposed to be dead, but the technarch virus obviously had other ideas.

"Eric, but how can you be here?" Tony asked.

"The same way Elektra, Demolition Man and Kraven are here, they are Deathblade's Avengers!" Eric said.

The man suddenly threw his mace, hitting Thor and throwing the thunder god underground. Iron Man raised his hands to fire his blasters, but Goliath suddenly punched him from behind. Deathblade began walking down the alleyway but stopped as he looked at the four heroes facing him from the end. Noh-Varr, She-Hulk, Spider-woman and Ms Marvel stood ready for a fight. Deathblade held his scythe out before tapping the pole against the ground. A laser blast hit Noh-Varr from the side, throwing him away from the group. Spider-man turned to where the blast had come from, only to be hit herself.

"Jack of Hearts," She-Hulk said.

The card themed hero walked towards his fellow Avengers. Energy surged in his hands before he fired a blast that knocked She-Hulk back. Ms Marvel prepared to fire her energy blasts. But Demolition man ran towards her, grabbing her wrists and diverting the beams into the sky. Elektra jumped at Spider-woman, kicking her across the head while Demolition man slammed Carol against the wall. Shockwaves knocked the fighters back as Thor and Thunderstrike clashed. The two men slammed their weapons together, releasing shockwaves that knocked down buildings around them. Hand Ninjas were buried under rubble, while Daredevil jumped between the rocks and landed behind Jack of Hearts. He prepared to stab the man with his wrist blades. But suddenly a spear was flung towards him. Daredevil sensed the projectile coming and jumped out of its way. The spear was primitive, as if it had been made from sticks and stones.

Ben Urich couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. No sooner had the city half recovered from an alien invasion, only to be devastated again by another super human attack. He felt the ground rumble as he ran with the other civilians. Thunderstrike and Thor flew over them, lightning flashing around them. Ben then saw a black armoured man run across the roof. His eyes let out a red glow as he looked towards Thunderstrike.

"_**Masterson, take Thor out of the city, no where near civilians!"**_ Deathblade said.

Deathblade turned around and widened his eyes as a gold fist slammed into his chest. Iron Fist lunged forward, punching Deathblade off of the roof. The armoured man crashed onto the floor below, while Luke Cage cracked his knuckles as he approached. Ben hid behind the cover of an alleyway and began writing what he saw into his notebook. He watched Deathblade get up off the floor as Luke Cage and Iron Man approached him. The armoured man raised his scythe and shuffled his feet, ready to take whatever was thrown at him. Jack of Hearts suddenly collided with his side, sending them both rolling across the floor. She-Hulk proudly brushed her hands together as she joined Luke Cage and Iron man.

"You know this wasn't exactly the best laid out plan, using resurrected heroes has already been done," She-Hulk said.

Cade got up off the floor and looked at She-hulk with glowing eyes.

"_**My plans are just beginning Walters," **_He said as he pointed his finger.

At first Jennifer thought he was pointing at her. But the growling she heard said otherwise. She turned around and widened her eyes as a human wolf rushed towards her. He tackled her to the ground, snapping his jaws at her.

"It can't be, John!" She-Hulk gasped.

Deathblade turned his head and looked up at the roof. A smile was the one thing that would cross his face if he had a choice. Standing on the rooftop with his eyes wide was Aeon.

"_**Good to see you again Sven," **_Deathblade said before turning to Luke Cage and Iron Man.

"_**CADE LOOK UP!"**_ Aeon yelled.

Cade looked up and rolled away just in time. Daredevil landed on the ground, leaving a crater as he glared at Deathblade. Luke Cage and Iron Man both looked at Daredevil in shock as fire gushed out of his mouth. Black Tarantula looked at Daredevil from a rooftop and sighed. Everything was going to hell. He narrowed his eyes as he felt White Tiger walking up behind him. The black haired woman thrust her sword forward. Suddenly, a gold dagger flew into her hand, piercing through the bone. Black Tarantula then grabbed White Tiger by her collar and threw her off the roof. He huffed as he heard her body crash onto the floor.

"I never did like you anyway," He said.

Fabian looked around, seeing if there were any other Hand Ninjas in the area. He was also trying to find his mysterious saviour. His attention quickly turned back to Daredevil. The Beast of the Hand had seemingly fully possessed the man without fear. Daredevil rushed towards Deathblade, swinging his fiery fists at the armoured man. Deathblade raised his scythe, blocking the fists with the pole of his blade. He rolled to the left as Daredevil tried to clothes line him. Then jumped backwards as Daredevil took another swing at him. The man was towering over the other fighters, his eyes glowing and fire flying from his fists and mouth. Iron Fist ran out of the alleyway, looking to Matt in shock as he let out an inhuman roar.

Ben Urich didn't understand magic, but he knew that whatever was happening now was this "demons" fault. Everyone was afraid, but some of the people were actually being driven to violence. Not only where the heroes fighting now but so were the civilians. Ben stumbled across the floor as two men fell into him. They rolled across the floor, exchanging blows while others screamed in horror. Ben looked up at the Shadowland fortress, seeing the red blurs flying from the rooftops. He picked up his glasses, identifying the blurs as the Hand ninjas. Immediately he grabbed his pad and pen and crawled for cover by an apartment door. He reached into his pocket and typed in a few numbers, hoping someone would be at the office.

"Frontline, how may I help?" A girl asked on the other end.

"Norah, thank god is there anyone else over at the office?" Ben asked.

"Lets see we've got April, Johns and the new guy Derek."

"Good bring a camera and come over to Hells Kitchen right away, there's a story that needs to be told!"

Ben flipped his phone off and leant out of cover. He wrote down what he saw; Deathblade facing off against the possessed Daredevil.

* * *

Sven Reilly looked at the imminent battle; for once he couldn't tell what his old rival was planning. But what he did know was that Daredevil needed help. He turned to the young super humans behind him. Then he looked at Deathblade, taking a punch from the possessed Daredevil. Deathblade rolled across the floor before sliding into a crouched position. He threw his scythes into the air and ran straight towards Daredevil. Cade blocked a punch from the giant and ducked underneath a heavy cross punch. Sven widened his eyes as She-Hulk threw the Man-Wolf aside. She looked towards Cade in anger and Sven knew what her intention was.

"What are we going to do?" Zack asked.

"All this chaos is confusing my senses, I need to get out of here," Ray said.

"_**Ray, concentrate, block out everything around you but the fight. Who taught you to control these senses before?" **_Sven asked, putting a hand on the boys shoulder.

"Osborn bought in a guy called Stick, but I heard he died before so it might have been a clone."

_**"Right and what did he teach you?"**_

"Rely on all my senses, fight through any pain and concentrate," Ray explained.

**_"Then keep repeating that process in your head and eventually you'll adapt to your senses. Matt Murdock lives with your level of senses everyday, he had been that way since he was your age. If he can do it you can too, Zack look after your friends and don't interfere, if things get rough get your friends out of here."_**

Aeon turned to the fight and prepared himself to jump in. Suddenly, the ground seemed to vibrate as a sound echoed in the streets. Sven knew the sound; it was the rev of an engine. A black motorcycle dashed across the street, leaving a trail of fire with its wheels. Riding the motorcycle was a man in a black motorcycle jacket. His most astonishing feature was his head, a flaming skull.

"Does this qualify as rough now?" Dog Face asked.

* * *

Sieg and his small group had barely gotten underway when he began experiencing the same visions again. As a person gifted by Aeon's blood, he had a mild connection to the other super humans. That included both his mentor and his mentor's rival Deathblade. He could feel the intense battle Cade Hunter was having with the real Avengers. The group landed on a half rebuilt building, with Sieg panting as he leant against the wall.

"Sieg are you all right?" Sofia asked.

"I'm fine, we need to keep moving," Sieg said.

"My Avengers priority card is beeping," Tigra pointed out.

"What does that mean?" Prime asked.

"The Great Lakes team were never given passes…and where do you keep your card? Your outfit doesn't have any pockets," Grasshopper said.

Tigra playfully smiled, while Prime and Sieg blushed.

"Tony's calling for backup which means the situation in the city must have gotten worse than we thought. He's sent out a signal for any available Avengers to assemble at his location," Tigra explained.

"Where is he?" Sieg asked.

"Shadowland, but didn't you want to find that Squadron Supreme?" Tigra asked.

"Yeah but…your right, for now we should focus on Cortez while Laura's still got the scent, come on!" Sieg said.

Again the group took flight and again they stopped. Sieg turned around and widened his eyes as an explosion resonated from the Shadowland fortress.

* * *

Deathblade didn't consider himself a great spirit. He was willing to use words like justice and vengeance as a reason, but he didn't become those reasons. When he saw the Ghost Rider driving towards him and Daredevil he knew that the Spirit of Vengeance wasn't there by choice. This all stunk of dark magic to him, not just Ghost Rider's appearance but Daredevil's possession. Luke Cage and Iron Man leapt out of the way as Ghost Rider's bike left a trail of fire. He grabbed both Daredevil and Deathblade by their heads, dragging their feet across the floor as he continued to ride. She-Hulk put her hands to her head, and then began patting out the flames on her shirt. Ghost Rider's bike slid to a halt before he released hellfire from his hands. Both Daredevil and Deathblade were sent flying into either side of fortress.

"Shit, things are really starting to get rough," Watt said.

"Why what's going on?" Ray asked.

"Big flaming skull guy on a bike appeared," Mermaid said.

Iron man flew towards the fortress, releasing a distress signal for any available Avengers. He came to a halt as the possessed Daredevil burst through one of the Fortresses roofs. The man without fear stood on the first level of his fortress, fire gushing from his mouth. Tony focused his targeting computer on Daredevil, scanning him with his advanced armour.

"Unknown energy reading, a faint heartbeat and of course his bones have expanded," Tony listed.

Daredevil, or rather the Beast of the Hand let out a roar as his ninjas assembled before him. They bowed as he laughed, but even that didn't halt the battle between the Avengers and Deathblade's undead weapons. Elektra dodged a venom blast from Spider-woman, while Jack of Hearts blasted the Protector. Demolition Man and Ms Marvel slammed their fists together, releasing a shockwave that threw several civilians back. Ms Marvel then blasted Demolition man, throwing him through a wall. The Wolf Man jumped on She-Hulk, scratching at her back. Her healing factor immediately healed her wounds before she threw her ex husband through a wall. Outside of the city, Thunderstrike and Thor flew across the water, smashing one another with their weapons. Thor swung his hammer around before throwing himself towards Eric. Masterson grabbed the handle of his mace with both hands before swinging it downwards. When the two godly weapons clashed they unleashed a shockwave that shook the whole city.

* * *

The effects of the wave were felt all across the city, particularly at Crowner tower. James helped Karen up off the floor, while Driver picked up several tools that had been knocked over. He rubbed his head as his eyes glowed. Suddenly he dashed outside of the tower, hugging his arms as his molecules vibrated.

"What's happening?" Karen asked.

"Cade Hunter is back, it seems his hatred for the super hero community has been renewed as well," James said as he began cycling through armour designs he could use.

"James…I mean dad who is Cade Hunter, you talk about him and mention him but you've never actually told me his story. Now you say he's back as if he was dead or something. And why are you accessing your armour files? Your not actually thinking of going out there are you?"

James turned to his adopted daughter, putting his hands on her shoulders. He gave her a reassuring squeeze before telling her of his plan.

"I'm going out there to assess the situation, Cade and I were never friendly but I may be able to get him to talk. Right now he doesn't seem to be thinking about the situation he's in, pretty soon Hammer will be on the scene and the rest of the Avengers too. I'm going out there to see what's going on and if possible convince Cade to stop," James explained, throwing in a smile for good measure.

Karen sighed before nodding her head. James stepped onto a panel, bringing up holographic displays. Parts of the floor then began rising up as mechanical arms surrounded the millionaire. Blue fabric spread across James's body, wrapping around him like a second layer of skin. Pieces of armour were then locked over the fabric, the armour was thin in comparison to Iron Man's. It included shoulder guards, greaves and wrists gauntlets as well as padding for James's knees, elbows and legs. When the plates were put onto James's chest and back he clicked his fingers together, electricity sparking in his hands. The black armour pieces suddenly changed to a lighter blue colour.

"If you hurry you might just get there before Hammer shows up," Karen said.

James smiled to his adopted daughter as she bought him his dull round helmet. As soon as he put the helmet on the clamps locked around his neck and the blue eyes glowed. Again James clicked his fingers, opening a hatch on the tower. He flew out the tower, leaving a trail of energy behind him. Karen watched her father leave before she let out a sigh. She walked over to a computer and began searching for any files available on Cade Hunter.

* * *

Derek Morgan had faced danger before. He grew up in a rough neighbourhood and his unique situation made him a magnet for hate. His skin colour wasn't just an issue, nor was it his class. Not many people knew it and the X-men had never searched for him, but Derek Morgan was a mutant. This was a fact he had kept secret even after M-Day. He wanted no part in the war between "Homo-Superior" and the Sapiens. Alls he wanted was a simple life, but his job now was far from simple. Ben Urich led his small crew of reporters towards a hole that had been made in the Shadowland fortress. Derek held the video camera ready while Norah gave Ben the microphone.

"Are we rolling?" Ben asked.

Derek gave his boss the thumbs up.

"This is Ben Urich on scene for the Frontline. I'm standing near the infamous Shadowland fortress inside Hells Kitchen where a battle has broken out between the Avengers and the ninja society known as the Hand…" Ben paused as the group heard a dragging sound.

People all around America were watching the scene unfold. Ben nervously wiped his forehead as he took a step closer into the fortress. Unknown to the group, Derek's eyes took on an orange colour as he looked into the darkness. His camera wasn't built with nightvision, but he could see exactly what was going on.

Deathblade slashed an elite Hand ninja across the chest. Then he deflected a volley of shuriken. He faced a small group of Hand Ninjas, armed with an assortment of bladed weapons. One threw the blade of a Kusirigama, but Deathblade easily deflected the weapon. He grabbed the chain, pulling the ninja towards him. A blade slid out of Cade's wrist as he stabbed the ninja in the chest. He then slid the blade back into his wrist and threw the Kusuri-gama, wrapping the weapon around the head of another ninja. Deathblade's eyes then glowed again as he felt another enemy coming. He turned around just in time as Luke Cage burst through the wall.

"Look pal, you want to kill all the villains that much I get, but the thing is most of the villains are now locked up, we've got Z-listers still out there and they've never taken any lives before," Luke explained.

"_**Not to your knowledge at least and I can see exactly what they've done!" **_Deathblade's voice echoed to the point where it distorted the microphone of Derek's camera.

Ben crouched behind cover with Derek close behind him. They watched Luke Cage take a few steps towards Deathblade.

"_**This isn't delusion Luke Cage, nor is it telepathy Tony Stark," **_Deathblade said casually as Iron man snuck towards him.

Iron Man disengaged his cloaking device, throwing a fist towards Deathblade. But Cade quickly grabbed Tony's wrist, throwing the man towards Luke. Cage caught Tony, sliding across the ground because of the force Iron man had been thrown with. Deathblade focused his attention on Stark, ignoring the presence of Urich and Derek.

"_**Your helmet blocks telepathy but my power isn't telepathy. I can see the things you've done in the past like un plugging the life support from your friend Happy Hogan…it was euthanasia but you still technically killed him!" **_

Tony gasped while Luke looked at him in shock. For Ben it came as no surprise, he knew that Stark had done some questionable things in the past. No one in the shelters heard of Deathblade's revelation, most would probably dismiss him as an alien. But Ben knew the truth, standing before them was a man who could literally see the sins that people had committed. Deathblade swept his scythe across the ground before he jumped up. He burst through the ceiling, onto the next level of the fortress. Hand Ninjas were already waiting for him. He saw their countless assassinations, some had even killed children. His outrage over their crimes fuelled his strength as he hacked the ninjas down. He ran like a man possessed, cutting Hand ninjas in his way. Iron Man flew through the hole in the ceiling, holding Luke Cage's hand. Both men didn't speak to one another. Luke wasn't going to judge Stark, he could see that under the helmet Tony was conflicted over his decision.

Cade ran towards the window of the fourth level of the fortress. He turned the scythe blade of his pole arm into a spear that he threw towards the window. The spear burst through the window, going straight through Daredevil's back.

"MATT!" Iron Fist yelled.

The martial artist jumped onto the roof, watching in shock as Matt pulled the speak out of his back. Deathblade then crashed through the window, punching the beast off of the roof. Ghost Rider rode up the wall of the fortress, wrapping his chain round Daredevil's neck. He threw the beast of the hand straight through the wall of the building opposite.

"I don't know what's going on here and I don't much care, but when I find out who brainwashed me they'll have hell to pay!" Ghost Rider said.

"YOU MONSTER!" Danny yelled at Deathblade.

Iron Fist punched and kicked his way through the Hand ninjas. His hand glowed with a gold energy as he got closer and closer towards Deathblade. Cade Hunter raised his arms, ready to divert the course of the chi fist. Suddenly, a grey armoured man landed in between Iron Fist and Deathblade. Rand slammed his fist into the warrior's shield, sending a crack across the weapon. Deathblade narrowed his eyes at the warrior, recognising him from long ago.

Aeon had stepped in just in time; he had gotten tired of all the fighting. Rushing away from the children, Aeon covered his arm with a shield and intercepted Iron Fist's attack. He looked over his shoulder, seeing his rival up close for the first time in years. Cade lowered his head for a moment taking flight into the air.

"_**CADE!" **_Sven yelled.

Deathblade dived towards the streets, sliding across the floor and coming to a halt near Ms Marvel and the Protector. Noh-Varr swung his fist forward, but Cade threw him over his shoulder. He then jumped over Ms Marvel's fist and slammed his knees into the side of her head. Landing on the floor, Deathblade created another scythe as he felt She-Hulk charging towards him. She-Hulk threw a punch while Deathblade swung his scythe around.

**_"CADE NO!"_**

Green blood spread across the floor and Cade dropped his scythe. He let out a sigh as She-Hulk fell to her knees, nursing a deep cut across her arm. Their first time meeting one another had been very different. It was almost unfair how any potential friendship had been ruined just because of Jennifer Walter's job choice.

* * *

Many years ago, when Jennifer Walters was just getting out of law school she had paid a visit to the hospital. There was one of her potential first client's; Cade Hunter. He lay on the bed, sporting bandages across his face and chest. Details had been vague but Mr Hunter had apparently been in some kind of fight.

"Hello Mr Hunter, I'm Jennifer Walters but you can call me Jen if you'd like," She said, offering him a hand to shake.

He ignored her, his eyes looking at the window. Jennifer lowered her hand and bit her thumb as the young man remained silent. Cade's eyes remained focused on the window, he was watching a child play on the grounds outside. The boy was undergoing treatment for leukaemia. Despite this he'd probably die in another few months. Cade saw one of the rare innocents of this world. A little boy with not much time to live was more innocent than a man whom had lived a full life. Cade's hands trembled as he rubbed his eyes, letting the bandages slip a little.

"Mr Hunter are you all right?" Jennifer asked.

"No, its not fair is it…that kid there deserves more than what he's been given. Did you hear about the latest donation? Some asshole came in and paid for the hospital, do you know what he bought in? Supermodels!"

"I'm sorry what?"

"You heard correctly, he dressed super models up as nurses to "brighten the place up", that's why I assaulted him, even in my condition." Cade groaned as he adjusted his position in the bed.

"The staff said that you've been refusing anaesthesia, why is that?" Jen asked.

"Because I need my pain, I need it to remind me that I don't deserve this. I don't deserve the treatment that guy could have paid for; I don't deserve a lawyer like you. Your different, I can see that, not some bitch out for money but someone who wants to make sure people have a second chance. Do you think everyone deserves a second chance?" Cade asked.

"Yes Mr Hunter, everyone deserves a second chance," Jen said, trying to offer as much comfort as she could.

Cade let out a relaxed sigh as he looked at his bandaged hands. A second chance: he swore he wouldn't waste it. He would try with everything he had to change this corrupt society. To create a world where children could be innocent yet still enjoy their life fully.

* * *

Now Deathblade lowered his head, looking at the blood on his hand. He heard a door open and looked around. His hands tightened into fists as Avengers stepped out of the doors. He saw the time Hank Pym had struck his wife; the time Justice had killed his father. Both men weren't alone; Pym was with the Cassie Lang, the daughter of the second Antman. Floating with them was the second Vision, the teenage version. Deathblade then looked to Justice, seeing that the man had bought with him his ex girlfriend Firestar and current girlfriend Ultra-Girl.

"Stop right there Deathblade, come on lets talk this through," Iron Man said as he landed with Luke Cage and Iron Fist.

"_**You should all be focusing on saving the people who have been resurrected by the Technarch virus as well as the possessed Daredevil," **_Deathblade said.

"What are you planning?" Pym asked.

"You've already given me what I need."

Hank raised his eyebrows in confusion before widening his eyes. He turned to the door that connected to the Infinite mansion. Before he could react, Deathblade broke off into a run. He threw Cassie and Vision aside and dive tackled Pym, throwing him through the door. Deathblade then slammed the door shut behind him and slashed the door to pieces, revealing a hole that literally led to nothing. Cade grabbed Pym by the collar of his uniform, looking him in the eyes.

"_**Your lucky you regret what you did to your wife, because if you didn't I wouldn't waste a second in throwing you through that portal there. Establishing another dimension to house your base was a dangerous gambit Doctor. Fortunately your risk has turned out in my favour, you've given me exactly what I need to carry out the next phase of my plan!"**_ Deathblade explained.

"Whatever that plan is we wont let you carry it out!"

"Reptil we need a new line."

Deathblade dropped Pym and turned to the voices. Standing in front of him were several young heroes. At the front was a Hispanic boy with a green and black shirt. Beside him stood a girl whose costume consisted of black bandages. The girl beside her had an empty expression and wore a white and black costume. Standing behind the group was its tallest member, a red metal man with a skull shaped face. Beside him were the final two members, a black haired boy with an electric based costume and a girl in a yellow containment suit.

"We need a new line? All right, how's about AVENGERS ACADEMY ASSEMBLE!"

While Deathblade confronted the newest line of heroes, the new villains were being created. Cortez walked with Power Princess and Hyperion as the scientists began the final preparations for their experiment. A brown haired man shrunk to a miniature size, then grew to gigantic heights with a grin across his face.

"I see your enjoying your new power Mr Mora," Cortez said.

"That's right doc, so what have we got going on here?" Jonathon Mora asked.

"Utilising both the harmonic DNA of the subject and the element that gifted Hyperion with his powers we intend to create a…Hyper Girl for lack of a better term," Cortez explained.

"Another equal my love," Power Princess said, rubbing Hyperion's cheek.

"She's not equal, no one is my equal," Hyperion growled.

Cortez hid his smirk, in actuality the test subjects special DNA allowed her to adapt to Hyperion's powers better than he did. In theory, she would grow to be more powerful than Hyperion. Plus she was easier to control, despite her current state.

"LET ME GO!" A blonde haired girl screamed.

Hyperion watched in satisfaction as a thin blonde haired girl was dragged towards the machine the scientists had finished. Cortez clicked his fingers and Arcanna bought him another wine bottle. He titled the liquid down his throat and looked up at the girl as she was strapped to the machine.

"Don't worry my dear, we're going to make you the next teen idol, anyone still not like the name Hyper Girl?" Cortez asked.

"No I'm all for it, lets get this light show started," Mora said.

The blonde haired girl let out a scream of agony as the scientists activated the machines. Energy coursed through her veins while the other Squadron members gathered around. Blue Eagle gripped his mace and shield, spreading his wings out. Stood beside him was an African woman with a body that hugged her black outfit. Taking on the codename Temptress, she had cybernetics that allowed her to mimic the attributes of different animals. Another super villain wore a metal suit with a nuclear hazard symbol on his chest.

"Sir, we need to increase the power output, but it might injure the subject," One of the scientists said.

"Do it, I'm sure she can take it," Cortez said casually.

He continued to enjoy his drink as the girl screamed. As the tears ran down the girls eyes, a figure standing in the shadows squeezed his fists in anger. He felt a hand grip his shoulder tightly as both an assurance and a threat.

"Calm yourself my apprentice, soon, very soon we can strike and you can do what you like with this disgusting lot. Soon, very soon we'll change everything!" The shadowed figure behind him cackled.

The young woman's eyes glowed an intense red colour before she let out a final scream.

Cade Hunter clutched his hand and let out a yell as he felt the pain of another victim. He reduced the Avengers Academy students to shock as he thrashed his head around. His eyes let out a red glow as he turned to the students. It didn't matter that they were kids; right now they were in his way.

Next Chapter 6: Infinite efforts

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. This "Hyper-Girl" is sort of the Squadron Supreme answer to Supergirl, Temptress is also an OC and sort of a Supreme equivalent of DC's Vixen with added control of pheromones. I'll probably make more DC based characters for the growing ranks of the Squadron Supreme. Next time we see Deathblade exploring the infinite Avengers mansion and Aeon helping the heroes against the Hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I dont own Marvel

* * *

The Hunt

Chapter 6: Infinite efforts

Avengers Academy: After Karabai's invasion, Hank Pym, Tigra and Justice found several teenagers that Osborn had abducted. Most had been tortured and modified in some way. Out of all of them, six had failed their psychological tests. These six were chosen to become part of Pym's project Avengers Academy. Though the Avengers told these youngsters that they had the greatest potential to be heroes, the students soon discovered that this had been a lie. They in fact had the greatest potential to be villains if they weren't taught true values.

Cade Hunter never wanted to harm children. That's what he thought the Avengers Academy students were. Though they had faced hardship, they still didn't have an awareness of the world or even themselves. He didn't want them dead, in fact he hoped they would survive this battle so they could live the kind of life he couldn't.

But right now the Avengers students were in his way. Deathblade rushed forward, punching Reptil in the chin. He then ducked, dodging an electric blast from Striker. Sweeping his legs across the floor, Deathblade tripped Mettle to the ground, and then slammed his fist into Striker's chest. He lifted the boy off the floor, throwing him on top of Reptil. Swinging his elbow round, Deathblade deflected a blast from Hazmat, diverting the beam into Veil's gas form. Finesse threw her baton at Deathblade. But much to the girl's shock, Deathblade caught the baton and threw it straight back at Finesse. The baton struck her collarbone, rebounding off of her and hitting Hazmat on the neck,

Jocasta looked at the monitor screen in shock. She recorded the exact duration of the fight as 6.29 seconds. The man had hitchhiked into the Infinite mansion and defeated the students without breaking a sweat. But a smile crossed the androids face. The Academy students weren't the only means of protecting the mansion. Turning his head, the intruder watched as several doors opened. Out of each one-stepped a whole team of Avengers

"What manner of creature is this? And how dare he attack the Avengers mansion," Hercules said as he stepped out with his makeshift god squad.

His team included Snowbird of Alpha Flight, Sersi of the Eternals, Starfox a long time Avenger and Eternal and Venus of the Agents of Atlas. Coming through the door beside him was boy genius Amadeus Cho, leading a team comprised of Namora from Atlas, Rick Jones, or as he was now called A-Bomb, Noh-Varr the Protector and Lyra the Savage She-Hulk.

"Young Avengers Assemble!" Cassie Sandmark declared as she and her team entered the mansion.

"Initiative take him down," MVP, or Captain America as he went by now rushed forward.

With Cap were Initiative members Komodo, Hardball, Trauma, Thor Girl, Crusader and Gauntlet. Quicksilver came through another door, leading Hawkeye, Beast, Wonder Man and Mockingbird. Deathblade slid two blades out of his wrists, pulling them out to reveal swords. He wasted no words or bravado as the Avengers charged towards him. Jumping upwards, Deathblade dodged a punch from Hercules. He landed on A-Bomb's shoulder, then jumped and elbowed Noh-Varr in the head. Swinging around, Cade cut two arrows in half. Kate and Clint then knocked back more arrows, firing a flurry of projectiles. Cade cut each arrow one after another, then bought his swords up, deflecting a blast fired by Vision. He suddenly swung his head back, dodging a punch thrown by Quicksilver. His eyes glowed a red colour as he gripped Pietro's wrist.

"_**I can see your sins, the sins you committed as part of the brotherhood, as well as in the Aftermath of M-Day,"**_ Cade said.

Deathblade flipped Quicksilver over his shoulder, throwing him straight into Hawkeye. Kate Bishop knocked back another arrow while Cassie grew to giant size. Deathblade ran forward, jumping over Stature's fist and deflecting Kate's arrow. He slammed his knee into Cassie's eyes, causing her to fall back in pain. Then he landed in front of Kate, slicing off the strap for her quiver. He grabbed her by her hair and threw her into Patriot's arms.

"Foul monster, attacking a woman!" Hercules growled.

**_"Its no different from the way you treated women in ancient Greece Hercules, thinking of them as mere possessions, even your wife, the one who gave birth to the children you murdered!"_**

"How could you know that?" Hercules asked in shock.

_**"Just because I kill doesn't mean I haven't read books, that and I can see exactly what everyone of you hides at night, the sins and regrets that keep you awake!"**_

Dragging his blade across the ground, Deathblade drew a line into the floor before rushing down the corridor. The Avengers rushed after the intruder, pursuing him down a seemingly endless corridor.

"Jocasta activate defences Delta and Echo, don't let him get near the labs," Hank stated over the radio.

Beast jumped and slammed his feet into Deathblade's back, sending him rolling across the floor. Deathblade jumped to his feet, diverted a punch from Wonder Man straight into the wall behind him. Cade blinked in confusion for a second, that wall wasn't there before. Then he realised that Jocasta must have been shifting the very structure of the mansion. Now the team faced Deathblade in the dinner hall. Patriot and Cap swung their shields at Deathblade, only for him to deflect their strikes. Then he clothes lined MVP and kicked Patriot in the chest. Namora and Lyra both pounced at Cade, while Sersi transmuted the dining table into a tree. She manipulated the tree to wrap its arms around Cade.

"Venus, get here now and control this man's mind," Namora ordered as she and Lyra gripped Cade's chest.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aeon looked at the Avengers that had gathered in Hells Kitchen. Everyone stood in shock at what had happened.

"_**Where have they gone?" **_Sven asked.

"The Infinite Avengers Mansion," Tony said.

"But why would he go there?" Ms Marvel asked.

The heroes suddenly turned their eyes towards the building Daredevil had been thrown into. Ghost Rider suddenly came flying through the wall, bouncing across the floor. Daredevil, or rather the Beast jumped out of the building, landing in front of the heroes with a grin.

"We've got bigger fish to fry, everybody restrain Daredevil now," Iron Man ordered.

"Deathblade's backup has disappeared, the faster we finish with the Hand forces the better," Ms Marvel said.

Ghost Rider tried to get up off the floor, only for the beast to kick him through a brick wall. Luke Cage jumped towards Daredevil, holding his arms in a full nelson. Iron Fist then rushed towards the possessed Daredevil, swinging his hand forward. Suddenly, the Beast slammed his head into Luke's face and threw him over his shoulder. Luke slammed into Danny, both of them rolling backwards across the floor. The beast raised his hand, assembling his ninja forces. With glowing eyes, the Beast let out a roar that shook the buildings around him. He grinned, looking towards the Avengers. Suddenly, an arrow struck the Beast's back, forcing him to stumble forward.

"WHO DARES!" The Beast yelled.

"Hawkeye? But he's inside the IA Mansion," Ms Marvel said.

The Beast and the Avengers looked towards the rooftops and widened their eyes in shock. Standing on the rooftops was a Golden Archer, alongside several new apparent heroes. To his right stood a brown haired woman wearing a sleeveless beige suit. As Golden Archer knocked an arrow back, the Speedster of his team was already in the fight. The Blur moved as fast as any other speedster, punching and throwing aside anyone in his way. He stopped for a moment, revealing himself to be an African American man, wearing a black suit and orange goggles.

"Bio-General, Nuke, you two sweep up the Hand ninjas, Arcanna contain the Ghost Rider," Golden Archer commanded.

Iron Man flew upwards, keeping his eyes on two armoured men. One of them had a nuclear symbol as his visor, as well as nuclear symbols on his shoulders. The armour he wore was a simple design, grey armour plates without any extra parts. His ally had the opposite kind of armour, red and brown formed of multiple layers. The gauntlets had four spikes protruding from them, but Tony later identified them as cannons of some kind. Bio-General and Nuke opened the palms of their hands, revealing blasters similar to Iron Man's. They fired energy blasts, consuming several of the Hand ninjas.

"Who are these people?" Ms Marvel asked.

"_**I don't know, but somehow I don't think they can be trusted," **_Aeon said.

Sven's armour took on a white colour and red markings spread across his body. His eyes let out a red glow as clutched his head for a moment.

"Aeon, what's happening to your armour?"

"_**I…I don't know, something good must be happening somewhere, no wait….AAARGH!" **_Sven yelled as energy seeped out of his armour.

This time the armour took on a black colour as Sven fell to his knees. Carol looked at the man in shock as he began shaking.

* * *

Sieg had been flying when he felt his master's pain. He clutched his head also, his eyes letting out a red glow.

"SIEG!" Sofia screamed.

The other team members looked behind them, watching as Sieg fell towards the ground. Prime swooped downwards, catching Sieg before he hit the ground. The heroes flew to the nearest rooftop, where Prime had already laid Sieg out on the floor.

"Sieg what's wrong?" Sooraya asked.

Sofia knelt by Sieg's side, clutching his hand as he groaned. Citizen V noticed X-23's own conflicted expression. She too felt concern for the man she came to call friend. Sieg took a deep breath as his eyes stopped glowing. He got up off the floor and leant on his sword.

"We've got to keep going, forget about what's happening with the other Avengers, they cant help us, they wont help us," Sieg stated as he lifted the sword onto his shoulder.

"That's was your link with Aeon wasn't it," Laura didn't ask, she knew what Sieg's problem was.

"Something's happening to your father?" Sooraya asked.

"He's not my father, Sven Reilly is my teacher, but he hasn't been acting like it lately," Sieg growled.

Sofia tried to put her hand on Sieg's shoulder, but he was already walking ahead. She sighed as she put her hands together. While the others were hesitant to approach the boy, Arachnophillia practically skipped towards their leader. Much to everyone's shock, the girl rested her head and arms on Sieg's back. He gasped as he felt Arachnophillia's breath on his ear.

"Your incredibly hot when your angry," She whispered.

X-23 growled, like a dog protecting her master. Sofia heard what the red skinned girl said too. Her reaction was very different.

"Come on team, we need to get moving now," Sofia said.

The wind blew furiously as Sofia took to the air. Sieg was the first to fly after her, causing Arachnophillia to pout. Everyone else followed straight after, with Grasshopper carrying Laura and Tigra. X-23 pointed in the direction her nose took her. She could smell the stench of Power Princess's perfume, as well as the stench of blood. Sieg landed and moved ahead of the team, heading straight towards the apartment complex.

"Sieg wait for us," Sooraya said.

But Sieg had already swung the door open and began running up the flight of stairs. He looked down the narrow corridor, looking between the numerous doors he could walk through. When he heard the creak of the floorboards he immediately moved towards the door at the far end. He slammed his foot into the wood, knocking the door off its hinges. The rest of his team assembled behind him, widening their eyes at what they saw. Blood had stained the carpet and everything in the room had been trashed. Holes were in the walls, mirrors were shattered and the bed had completely collapsed. On the floor was a skinny man, his neck twisted in a way human's neck weren't supposed to twist. Standing over the body however was someone the team didn't expect.

"You were tracing Power Princess's perfume right? The place stinks of it, as well as what she and Hyperion got up to after killing her old boyfriend," He explained.

"Disgusting," Sofia groaned.

"Did they really, you know?" Prime asked.

"The nose knows bub," The man said as he stepped away from the body.

Sieg narrowed his eyes at the investigator. The way he talked and even moved was similar to the best X-man. But he was strangely a few inches taller, and his build was smaller than Wolverine's. His black-gloved hands moved to the hood on his sleeveless top.

"Sorry, I didn't introduce myself, names James Howlett," He said.

He pulled off his hood, revealing a mess of wild blonde hair and blue eyes.

"My friends call me Jim," He flashed a grin that confirmed the suspicion.

X-23 suddenly lunged forward, popping her claws out. The hooded man popped out a familiar pair of three pronged claws. He grinned as he welcomed Laura's assault.

* * *

Aeon felt every molecule of his form shake as the energy flowed through him. Clearly Deathblade was pulling out all the stops to fight the other Avengers. He got up off the floor, concentrating to contain the pent up spiritual energy. Aeon's powers were simple, he and Deathblade possessed a link to a spirit realm. But long ago their connection to that realm was cut off, so in order to advise one another they formed a psychic link. Cade would understand Sven's morals and feel his sense of happiness, while Sven would gain a quarter of the energy-based powers that threatened Cade's life. In order to contain his own energy, Cade had willingly and permanently replaced his flesh with armour. Years later, Sven formed a link with Cade to help him control this energy. This link now threatened Sven as his fusion based powers reacted to Cade's fight against Venus.

"Aeon what's wrong?" Ms Marvel asked as she gripped Sven's head, looking him in the eyes.

**_"Its Deathblade, as a result of us coming back from the dead our bond has been fractured, that's why we didn't know of one another when we first came back, why our memories are scattered. We're both unstable, but not our minds, just our powers!"_**

"He's not insane?"

"_**Far from it…LOOK OUT!"**_

Sven grabbed Carol's hips, pulling away from the Beast's fist. Daredevil yelled, a portion of his real self temporarily came out.

"STOP ME! QUICKLY!" He yelled.

Ms Marvel slammed his fist into the Beast's chin, sending him flying into the wall. Aeon looked to the new heroes. Arcanna was floating in front of Ghost Rider, he eyes and hands glowing as she moved like a dancer. She gracefully raised her hands, creating chains that wrapped around the Ghost Rider. Iron man blasted a Hand Ninja out of the way as he flew towards Arcanna.

"Stop, what are you doing to Ghost Rider?" Tony asked.

"Don't be concerned Iron Man, Arcanna is simply containing the demon. She must sense that he's under someone's control," Golden Archer stated.

Hand Ninjas jumped towards the new hero. One threw a flurry of shuriken, only for the projectiles to bounce off of Inertia's invulnerable skin. She grabbed their necks, breaking the bones with simple squeezes. Golden Archer then knocked back several arrows, firing the projectiles towards the ninja. Suddenly, Iron man fired his repulsor rays, hitting each arrow before they struck their mark.

"All of you stop, I don't know who you people are but your obviously not Avengers," Tony said.

"I'm sorry Iron Man forgive us, we simply came here to help," Golden Archer said.

"Start by turning yourselves in!"

The heroes looked up to see the lights of a drop ship. Victoria Hand landed on the field in fully battle armour, holding a blast rifle on her shoulder. Ares crashed feet first onto the floor, brandishing his axe and an arsenal of weapons. US Agent parachuted to the ground, shocking everyone with his Captain America uniform. Venom, Ant Man and Moonstone followed him. Golden Archer put his bow on his back and walked with Inertia and Blur. The three of them promptly saluted the Commander. Aeon looked up and around the streets, Hammer Forces were surrounding the area. A group of agents were already pointing guns at Luke and Iron Fist.

"What's the meaning of this Hand?" Tony asked.

"Hammer is taking control, we're going to Quarantine the area and prevent the riots from escalating, Venom, Ares you two find Daredevil," Victoria ordered, practically ignoring Tony's question.

**_"Isn't it obvious, they're trying to take over the situation, but you can't because you've got no idea what you're dealing with,"_** Aeon said.

"How dare you, I am the God of War," Ares growled.

**_"Your not a God, you're a thug with a fancy title!"_**

Ares narrowed his eyes in anger before he yelled. He swung his axe towards Aeon, who created a shield from his armour. Aeon's shield let out a flash of light as he blocked Ares axe.

* * *

Deathblade struggled under the grip of the two powerhouses. Sersi had also added her powers to the mix, holding Cade with vines. He watched as Venus walked towards him, swaying her hips with each step. She was giving off pheromones as well as hypnotising him with her voice.

"Stop fighting me warrior, stop and I can comfort your soul," Venus whispered.

**_"You don't know…a damn thing…ABOUT MY SOUL!"_**

Red energy crackled around Deathblade, burning Namora and Lyra. Deathblade threw the two women aside and pushed Venus straight into Hercules arms. A gigantic aura appeared around him, shaping into his armour. He altered his scythe, extending the handle as more of the Avengers approached him. Komodo jumped towards him, but screamed as Cade chopped her arms off. He used his soul silhoutte to block punches from Hardball and Hulkling. Then he swung his scythe, hitting the two boys with the handle. Leaning his head backwards, Deathblade dodged a punch from Quicksilver. He grabbed Pietro's wrist, throwing him into Speed and Wiccan. Then he ran his hand along the edge of his blade, changing the scythe into a drill. Spinning the spear around, Cade slammed the drill into the ground and tunnelled his way through the ever-shifting floors of the mansion.

"Remember us asshole, time for round two," Striker said as he and the other Academy students flanked the intruder.

Pym, A-Bomb and Snowbird joined them. Rick jumped at Deathblade, widening his eyes as the man kicked him away. Cade jumped and flipped off of the ground, swinging his leg into the side of Reptil's head. He jumped backwards, dodging Pym's giant fist. Raising his blade, Cade casually blocked Finesse's pole before knocking the weapon out of her hand. He then threw his spear, tearing Hazmat's suit and pinning her against the wall. Finesse threw a punch at the armoured warrior, who easily blocked the strike. She moved her left hand faster than most fighters could keep up with. Again Deathblade stopped the punch, diverting it into the small owl Snowbird had changed into. Snowbird fell unconscious, changing back into her human form as Finesse continued her hand-to-hand battle with Deathblade. Again and again Cade blocked her strikes, casually backhanding Striker and launching an energy blade into Pym's hand.

"_**Karate, Tai Chi, Mantis and Tiger, your skilled and you know many fighting styles,"**_ Deathblade said as he continued to block Finesse's strikes.

"I have photographic reflexes, I learn things at a fast rate and can repeat the actions just as skilled as another, Pym has already ranked me as a fighter equal to Captain America and Wolverine," Finesse explained.

Deathblade leant his head back, dodging another punch. He quickly grabbed Finesse's arm and bent the elbow back. Finesse let out a shriek as she felt her bone break. Her opponent then kicked her into the chest, throwing her against the wall.

**_"IF you really were a fighter equal to Rogers and Wolverine then you would be getting up right now. During my first fight my arm was broken in two places, be happy I just chose one for you. And as for your ability to learn quickly, I can see that you have little to no understanding of people and I pity you for that!"_**

Cade turned away from Finesse, standing ready as smoke surrounded him. An energy blast slammed into his back, sending him stumbling forward. He quickly ducked, dodging a red fist. Mettle swung another punch, gasping as Deathblade judo threw him over his shoulder. Deathblade then threw a punch into the smoke, narrowly missing Mockingbird. Bobbi swung her clubs around, smacking Deathblade across the face. He casually twisted his head towards Bobbi, his eyes glowing as he looked at her.

_**"You of all people should understand what I'm trying to do Morse, imagine a world where rapists were truly punished for what they did."**_

Mockingbird widened her eyes at the man's words. Her moment of hesitation gave him the opening he needed. He grabbed the edge of her hair and threw her out of the smoke. Then he ran forward, sliding to a stop as he barely dodged a punch from Wonder man. Simon threw another punch just as Vision fired an energy beam. Deathblade deflected the beam with his wrist guard, sending it flying into Cassie's chest. Then he diverted Wonder man's punch into the ground. Gathering up his strength, Deathblade delivered a knee that smashed Simon's glasses. He then grabbed the back of Simon's jacket and hammer threw him into Beast.

_**"Whose next?"**_ Deathblade asked as he raised his arms.

The new members of the Young Avengers Xavin, Melter and Karolina Dean confronted Deathblade, while Trauma changed into the vigilante's deepest fear.

* * *

X-23 attacked Jim Howlett as if she was possessed. They crashed through the window, landing on the pavement below. Laura swung her claws at the supposed son of Wolverine, slashing him across the face. Much to Laura's shock, the wound regenerated at an even faster rate than Logan's healing factor. Jim let out a roar as he pushed X-23 off of him, throwing her against the wall. He pulled his fist back, ready to stab Laura again. Suddenly, Sieg landed in front of him, deflecting his strike with his sword.

"That's enough," He growled.

"Hey look at her not me, she's the one who pounced first," Jim said.

The rest of the team jumped out of the window, landing between Jim and Laura. He sheathed his claws, raising his hands with a grin.

"I ain't here to fight, you should see what Hammer is doing with the rest of the city," He said.

"What are they doing?" Prime asked.

"Setting up a quarantine in order to keep whatever chaos is going on inside the city inside it, they working with the old Office of National Emergency and several other super heroes. O.N.E is covering the East side of the city; a group called Forceworks is covering the West, the A.R.M.O.R has been renamed Defenders and is "defending" the south side, while several hired heroes are handling the north side. Hells Kitchen, Avengers tower and everything within the centre of the city is being watched by Victoria Hand's team and the main Hammer force," Jim explained, putting his hood over his head.

"And knowing this business the situation will get worse before it gets better," Tigra sighed.

"Exactly, but that's just the tip of the iceberg," Jim grinned.

"What do you mean?" Grass Hopper asked.

"I can still track Power Princess's scent, and its telling me to go to the West, right through the chaos in Hell's Kitchen, past gang occupied territory and through Forcework's on the outskirts of the city."

"He's right, she and Hyperion are heading in that direction," X-23 said.

"So that's where we're going right?" Sofia asked.

"I don't know, I can understand why we need to track them but…I'd like to help Aeon," Sieg said.

"If that's the case then we can help him on the way."

"Your right Sofia, but I want to talk to him, I want to ask him for advice."

Arachnophillia put a hand on Sieg's shoulder, causing him to gasp in surprise.

"We should skip past all that chaos, the last thing we need is for Jimmy and X-23 to lose trace of Zarda, don't you think we should focus on stopping those two Sieg?" She asked.

"Y-yeah, we should stay focused on one path, we'll head through the chaos and then past Forceworks, Jim you're a part of the team now," Sieg said.

"He's with us already?" Prime asked.

"Kid I think its better if we know more about this guy," Citizen V said.

"Well I'll be happy to tell you a bit about myself, to ease your suspicion…what were your names again?" Jim asked, motioning to V, Grass hopper and Prime.

'Low blow' the three heroes shamefully lowered their heads.

"So your Mr Logan's son right as in his real son?" Sooraya asked.

"Oh yeah, the old man met my mummy at a bar in Canada, cant remember the name, anyway when they had a bit to drink they go out to the rest rooms and…"

"I don't think we need an in depth description," Tigra growled.

"Well long story short, I end up living under a foster family, the old man sends a bit of money now and then cause he wants to ensure I live as a normal life as I can. That all goes down the drain when claws pop out of my knuckles. Fortunately my powers are pretty easy to control so I did live a normal life. Until I chose to not make it normal, taking down hydra Cells, private investigation, hell I've got myself a cute Asian partner…"

"And detective work wasn't enough for you?" Laura asked.

"Too boring, I'm a guy who can heal from almost any injury, if joining a super hero team means I can take the punishment sp that others don't have to then I will," Jim explained.

As he spoke he had lost his grim, looking at Sieg with a solemn expression. He offered the young man his hand and without hesitation, Sieg shook it.

* * *

Far away from that area of the city, other Avengers reached Hells Kitchen. Wolverine popped his claws out as he, Black Widow, Photon, Firebird and Patsy Walker stepped into a crowd of Hand Ninjas. Jessica Jones flew to her husband's side, leading Justice, Speedball, Rage and Firestar.

"Are you okay honey?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah baby, where's Dani?" Luke asked.

"With the nanny we hired, what's going on around here?"

"ALLOW ME TO EXPLAIN!"

The Avengers widened their eyes as three portals appeared before them. Stepping out of the portal were three sorcerers. They were Dr Strange, the original sorcerer supreme, his successor Dr Voodoo and the young student Nico Minoru. Strange was dressed in a simple black turtleneck top and a brown coat. Dr Voodoo, as the sorcerer supreme wore the cloak of levitation and the eye of Agamotto. Nico, a former runaway was dressed in a white blouse with a black coat and skirt. She carried her Witch breaker staff as always. The Avengers looked at the new arrivals in confusion while Wolverine ran into the Hand Ninjas.

"The actions of this "Deathblade" person will have consequences too severe to even imagine," Dr Voodoo said.

"He is right, during our meditations we have seen dark rituals being carried out, rituals connected to the souls of those whom cry for justice. I fear that Deathblade is going to use the Infinite Avengers mansion as a gateway to the spirit realm," Strange explained.

"Basically this self righteous ass killing criminals is going to put us in deeper shit" Nico stomped her staff into the ground, frowning at the situation.

Ares slammed his axe into Aeon's shield, generating a shockwave that knocked several Hammer troopers back. Aeon ducked, avoiding another axe swing. Then he slammed his fist into Ares's face, throwing him back with a wave of energy. He looked towards Venom and the other new arrivals, massacring the Hand ninjas. Without hesitation, Aeon threw his shield, deflecting Intertia's punches and knocking Nuke away from the ninjas. When his shield returned, Aeon broke the weapon apart, creating two boomerangs. He threw the projectiles in a circle, hitting Inertia, Blur and Ant Man. The Hand ninjas looked at their saviour in confusion before he rushed towards Ghost Rider. He dived at Arcanna, destroying her containment spell. The Beast yelled as Hellfire gushed from his mouth. Ghost Rider extended his chain, trying to grab the creature. But the Beast grabbed the chain and pulled Ghost Rider towards him. He slammed his fist into the spirit of vengeance's head, knocking his jaw out of place and sending him flying into Aeon. They rolled backwards across the floor, coming to a halt at Ares feet.

"Traitors should be killed, fortunately Hand has given me no orders regarding your fate," Ares grinned as he raised his axe. "You will pay for your insolence boy, by the end of this day your head will be displayed as a warning to all who doubt me as the God of War."

Suddenly, beams shot out of Aeon's eyes, knocking Ares into the sky. Aeon crawled across the floor, breathing heavily as more and more energy poured out of the cracks of his armour.

"Cade, what are you doing, what are you gathering all this energy for?" Aeon asked.

On the rooftops, Zack widened his eyes at the carnage. His friends watched with a mix of fear and concern. Even Ray, who could only hear the chaos, was shaking in fear. Squeezing his hand into a fist, Zack began walking forward.

"Zack where are you going?" Dog Face asked.

"To do a little good, don't you guys see, we have the power to do something…what kind of people would we be if we didn't. If we keep running away we'll never stop, you guys can stay if you want but I'm going to follow him," Zack turned towards the edge of the building and spread his arms out.

A red aura glowed around the boy as he leaped forward. Aeon picked himself up off the floor, walking into a hole in the building. From the cover of the building he fired low-level optic blasts at the Hammer troops, giving the Hand ninjas openings to escape. He then turned around, firing an optic blast into Moonstone. The Hammer agent had obviously been charging a blast to sneak up on him. Aeon clutched his head as he fell to his knees. In infinite Avengers mansion, Deathblade was generating intense amounts of energy in order to break through the walls of the mansion. He deflected one of Karolina Dean's blasts, and drilled a hole through Xavin's force field. The Super Skrull in training was pinned against the wall before the wall itself collapsed. Deathblade turned to Trauma, his eyes narrowing at the boys form.

"Stop this right now Cade, striking children, is that any different from what I did to you?" Trauma asked, appearing in the form of a blonde haired man holding a wrench.

Deathblade immediately grabbed Trauma's neck, returning him to his natural form.

_**"You should have tried Muramasa or even Aeon, I haven't been scared of my father since I was Fourteen,"**_ He said before throwing Trauma into Melter.

He backhanded Karolina, knocking her to the ground and then firing an energy wave from his scythe. The force of the wave ripped open another part of the mansion, revealing one of Doctor Pym's labs. He walked into the lab, dragging his scythe and spear across the ground. Cade linked the weapons together, creating a sword as thick as his chest. Stabbing the blade into the ground, Deathblade walked to one of the computers.

**_"What are you doing Cade?"_** Aeon asked.

Deathblade touched his head, groaning for a second as he stumbled backwards. He quickly recovered, typing several commands into the computer.

**_"Cade talk to me, we've only got minutes before our link fades again, why are you cutting this link off anyway? You said that it helped you become better, why would you want to lose that feeling?"_**

**_"Sven, a lot has happened, more than you could imagine. Captain America's soul has been thrown through time; the New Warriors have become a scapegoat for an event that was caused by an ordinary man's greed. Wolverine hunted down Nitro and discovered that a man who hoped to cause destruction to increase the profits of his company gave him power-enhancing pills. Isn't it strange how neither man was bought to trial and the world continued to regard super heroes as the catalysts of the tragedy?"_** Deathblade inquired, raising his head away from the console, as if he was looking at his rival.

The question caught Aeon off guard, so much so that he didn't notice Ares sneaking towards him.

_**"The world know thinks of justice as a joke, they point blame to others while the souls of those who seek justice cry for their deaths to be avenged, for the real culprits to be blamed. It frustrates me how people will point fingers at everyone but the people truly responsible. Aeon, I am trying to do something that no one else will do, I will dispense real justice to those who have never been sought out."**_

**_"CADE WAIT!"_** Aeon yelled.

Ares swung his axe downward, only for a fist to fly into his face and throw him to the side. Aeon collapsed again, falling into the arms of a blonde haired woman. He looked at her thigh highs and the red cloth wrapped around her hips.

**_"Ms Marvel, you have to get away from me,"_** Aeon said.

"A lot of people forget that I can absorb energy, don't worry Aeon just let me absorb the energy pouring out of you," Ms Marvel said.

**_"No wait, I have to stop Cade."_**

"We have to stop Deathblade, he is toying with forces he doesn't truly understand," Dr Strange said.

"But he's in Infinite Avengers mansion, we cant reach that plane of existence without Pym," Luke said.

"MATT STOP NOW!" Iron Fist yelled as he ran at Daredevil.

"Stark give me a report on the situation," Hand ordered.

"You've got no idea what your doing Vicky, turn command over to me before you get someone killed," Tony said.

The Beast delivered a swift uppercut to Iron Fist's face, throwing him on top of Ghost Rider. Deathblade pressed a final button, opening a door to his right. Taking his sword, Deathblade walked out onto a platform, overlooking the blank expanse that was the world outside the mansion. He gripped the handle of his sword with both hands and poured more and more energy into his blade. Aeon's eyes glowed a red colour and his left arm sparked with blue energy.

**_"No way, Cade you couldn't be doing what I think your doing are you?"_**

"What's happening Aeon?" Ms Marvel asked.

Aeon tried to slip out of Ms Marvel's grasp, but she held on tightly. He yelled as his body seemingly exploded. Deathblade swung his sword, seemingly cutting a hole into the void. He stumbled backwards, clutching his head as his eyes changed red to blue and then red again. Air rushed through the mansion as if a great wind blew. Deathblade walked back into the lab, his head lowered in a solemn gesture. This expression changed when he reached Pym's personal lab. In the city, the Avengers recovered from the flash that emanated from his armour. Wolverine waded through bodies of Hand ninjas and unfortunate civilians. He widened his eyes at what he saw. Aeon walked away from the building he had hidden in. His armour pads had ceased their constant changing from white, black and grey to a single colour. Aeon's armour had changed to a gold colour, with red lines travelling from his feet and shoulders to his chest, forming a red "A" symbol on his chest plate. He was carrying an unconscious Ms Marvel, who drifted awake.

"What happened?" She asked.

**_"Oh sorry Ms Marvel,"_** Aeon said as he put Carol back on her feet.

"What happened bub?" Wolverine asked.

**_"Cade…Deathblade, he went to the Infinite Mansion because it would a point between different dimensions, that's why Pym can travel from one place to another. He used his sword, siphoning as much energy he could muster, including energy from his link with me…it's complicated because it's connected to our past history. His and mine link with the spirit world is restored, I can communicate with the spirit of the hero who taught me, much like how Sieg and I communicated. I can't use that power in my left hand anymore and I cant fire optic blasts. Deathblade has restored me to my original power level,"_** Aeon explained.

"Is that bad?"

**_"It actually feels good!"_**

While the Avengers recovered in the city, the Avengers inside the Infinite mansion moved to confront Deathblade. He stood in front of a chamber of some kind, looking at the woman composed of pure energy inside. Pym widened his eyes as he watched Deathblade move his hands towards a switch. Hank had established the Infinite Avengers Mansion as his first step towards resurrecting his ex-wife Janet Van Dyne, the original Wasp. But this man had come into his home, ripped a hole in the dimensional void and was now bringing his wife back before she was ready.

"STOP IT!" Hank yelled.

_**"You are afraid of your wife coming back incomplete, sorry to disappoint you Pym but that is not your wife,"**_ Deathblade said as he casually flipped the switch.

Hank didn't even have time to yell as the chamber opened. The woman of energy fell to the floor, the energy around her fading as she reformed. Her naked form seemed to shine while her blonde hair rested on her shoulders. Hank blinked in confusion, blonde hair?

"YOU FOOL!" The woman yelled.

**_"Take me to him, take me to all those who plot in the shadows, so that I can punish them all,"_** Deathblade growled as he forced the woman to her feet.

The Avengers froze as another being of pure energy appeared before them. Pym, Pietro, Simon and Beast gasped as they recognised this new arrival. His pink energy form floated over the heroes, his eyes fixed on them like a king judging his servants. But Deathblade stood strong, ready to strike Michael Korvac, one of many beings the Avengers couldn't punish.

Next Chapter 7: Defiance

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, Jim Howlett is based on Jimmy Hudson, the main character of the Ultimate X series and the new Ultimate X-men series coming out. Next time Korvac decimates the Avengers and Aeon helps the street heroes to save Daredevil.

* * *

I've also included a little preview of my upcoming story, a replacement to my unsuccessful True heroism fic, check it out:

A Heroes Faith preview

Numerous scientific discoveries have been made across the years. These discoveries have enabled civilization to jump forward. This is a world where scientific leaps have created men and women capable of extraordinary things. Some people become heroes while others become monsters. Tony Stark's science created Iron Man. Reed Richards curiosity and desire to explore led to his discovery of the power cosmic and eventually the formation of the Future Foundation. Norman Osborn's chemical weapons created a monster, but his experiments with spiders created a hero who would rise above all others. Abraham Erskine's science created a super soldier serum, but it was his wisdom that chose a determined American to become the First Avenger.

Science can create, but in the end people choose. It was the choices of scientists that began everything. Two men once grew curious enough to explore an aspect of science no one had ever explored before. It was a discovery that would change everything people knew about religion. But this was one discovery that the American government wanted kept to itself. The two scientists Dr Marcus Cain and Lionel Goodwill explored an idea suggested by alchemists hundreds of years ago. This theory of souls being a source of energy suggested a new renewable source of energy that could be gathered like sunlight. First they explored more alchemic signs as well as forms of explained magic and technology.

Their experiments were not the only events taking place. Another event that defined the lives of two individuals was the arrival of a being from another world. Tracking the energy from Cain and Goodwill's completed Soul harvester came an alien creature known as Aeon. But due to unforeseen circumstances, Aeon's ships crash-landed. The aircraft slid across the expanse of Neo city. A red haired boy ran towards the wreckage, having ignored the pleas of his parents. He stumbled into the ship, curiously looking at the armoured being sitting against the wall. The creature weakly reached out to him, grabbing his shoulder.

**_"A monster has been created, he must be stopped!"_**

A red haired boy fell into a tube of red liquid. He yelled as electricity sparked around him. At the same time thugs and criminals surrounded a blonde haired boy. His eyes glowed a red colour; an intense pain ran through his mind as he saw the sins committed by those around him. He screamed, red energy surging from his body.

"There are well over fifty super powered beings out there, what more will they be good for if not as soldiers for America?" A man wearing sunglasses asked.

"There's a whole universe out there of things we cant understand Gyrich, the difference between us is that I don't want to control those things," A brown haired man said, looking at videos of a super hero battle.

"My loyalty is to my country Jones, what's your loyalty to?" Henry Peter Gyrich asked.

"Whoever happens to be right at the time," Rick Jones grinned as he walked away from the government agent.

A tapping echoed throughout the dimly lit lab. The scientist, a man dressed in a strange costume laughed as he looked at the two images. One showed a red armour boy, his eyes intensively glowing red as he attacked criminals. A lizard like creature swung his tail at the warrior, whom created a scythe of pure energy. He avoided several strikes before slamming his weapon against the shield of a man in a red and white costume. The scientist flashed to a similar scene, watching a boy in gold and black armour tapping his fist against a blue and red shield.

"I may not be the real Captain America, but I will not stand by as you threaten the stability of our country," The US Agent said.

_**"The heroes will be different from what you remember, but do not lose faith!"**_

The red warrior ran at the gold warrior, both of them dragging their weapons across the floor. A man in red and gold armour flew over them, a blue circle glowing intensively on his chest. The very ground shook as a green skinned giant roared. Finally the two warriors clashed, their blade and fist slamming together.

"You people are becoming problems, problems that I have to deal with," A one eyed man sighed.

"Today we achieved something great, something we never would have achieved alone. Together we can avenge the wrongs committed by those who misuse their powers," The Iron man explained, standing amongst great heroes.

Amongst them was a young man hanging off a spider's web, a short and gruff man whose wounds still healed. Behind Iron man was a tall green skinned woman whose clothes had torn from the fighting. A man in a red and silver suit removed his ant like helmet, revealing his ginger hair.

"So just like that, we're a team huh?" The Ant-man asked.

"Aye, champions assembled to fight the foes no single hero can defeat," A voice said above the group.

Iron Man gasped as the blonde haired giant of a man patted him on the back. The warrior carried a hammer, his red cloak and long hair flapping with the wind. Spider-man and the Canadian raised their heads in surprise as a wasp sized woman with insect wings flew between them.

"We'll need a name though," She said.

"THOR, IRON MAN HIT HIM WITH EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT! THE REST OF THE AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!"

A soldier and the first Avenger deflected an energy blast, before throwing his shield forward.

**_"Never lose hope!"_**

"Don't get in my way Sven, I was given this power for a reason and I intend to punish all those who bathe in the blood of others. Don't you see, its what the souls of those victims demand!"

"Your wrong Cade, listen to them, listen to their souls…if you bathe yourself in blood are you any better than the people you claim are evil?"

_**"Don't ever give up!"**_

The warrior in gold and black armour struggled to get up off the floor. He looked towards the hilltop, a tear falling down his face as he watched the red warrior walk towards a group he claimed he was fighting. They were a Chinese man wearing ten rings, a man with an expanding brain and an armoured man in green robes. Behind the group stood a figure that smiled as the villains raised their hands. The golden warrior fell to the floor, weakly reaching for the sky as his vision blurred.

**_"Don't ever give up, because you are never alone!"_**

He opened his eyes, shocked to see who had grabbed his hand.

"Come on bub, we've got a world to save," The Canadian man said as he lifted the boy off the ground.

The young man nodded his head, red lines glowing across his armour as he ran forward with the heroes he believed in.

A Heroes faith, coming soon!

The fic will be posted in the Avengers section and will focus on the rivalry/friendship and origins of my OC's Sven Reilly (Aeon) and Cade Hunter (Deathblade) in their original identities of Fusion and Ultimate respectively. Since its also an Avengers story it focuses on a very different team of heroes. This team will consist of the famous five as forming members but will add other heroes, both classic and new heroes. While the series will include a variety of Avengers adventures, the focus will also be on these heroes flaws and their personal lives like Cap's struggle to adapt to 21st century society and Stark's alcoholism. There will also be villains like the Leader, Doctor Doom, the Mandarin and my original characters Muramasa and Godu.

My long term goal with my Avengers and X-men fics will be to create a fresh different take on the classic teams and to create a series of events all linked to one another, leading up to a bigger event or maybe even events.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I dont own the Avengers

Here I am with another update, this chapter is based loosely on the Avengers Academy Korvac Saga, but with very key differences. We also take a small look at Cade Hunter/Deathblade's background. Plus several more famous Avengers return.

* * *

The Hunt

Chapter 7: Defiance

_**There are many reasons why people defy a greater power. Sometimes it is because they do not agree with that power, with the kind of order that power will eventually or has created. Sometimes it is simply so that others can establish their own order in place of another. The greatest kind of defiance is against an injustice, rebellions against tyrants and those whom commit genocide. Sometimes defiance is simply done for the sheer sake of it. Like a child defying his…or her parent.**_

"You were out with that girl and her friends weren't you?"

The blonde haired boy looked up at his stepfather. His lip trembled as he backed away from the man.

"Answer me boy," The man growled.

"Y-yes sir I was," The boy trembled.

"What a disappointment, your mother would be very displeased, how many times do you have to take punishment Cade?"

"I don't understand, why can't I see my friends?" Cade asked.

"Because they're weak, as well as complete weirdoes, I've heard that Reilly boy talking about seeing some alien when he was younger. You mustn't associate yourself with such rabble, especially that girl you seem infatuated with," The man explained.

"Your wrong sir, Laurie's my friend!"

The man narrowed his eyes at the boy. Cade bit his lip, realising what he had said. If there was one thing Nick Tremble didn't like was being proven wrong. Cade's mouth trembled before he narrowed his eyes too. His show of defiance earned him another string of beatings.

_**Defiance should only be carried out for the right reasons!**_

The light Korvac generated had illuminated infinite Avengers mansion. A being from a possible future, Korvac had been tortured by aliens. Broken from this torture, he gained great power and set out on a path to bring order to the universe. Those whom defied him included the Collector, a being as powerful as he was. But the greatest of his enemies were the ones whom seemed so small. The Avengers had defied Korvac's conquest, but he swatted through them like flies. He had killed the Avengers, but his power was undone when his wife betrayed him. Carina is another being of possibly unlimited power. But unlike Korvac, she was no destroyer.

"Avengers, return my love and I will forgive the indignities you have visited on her," Korvac said, floating over the Avengers in energy form.

"And then what Korvac? Your agenda has always been conquest, what's going to stop you from attacking Earth as soon as we let you take her?" Pym asked.

"_**Forget your wife Korvac, she is a part of my plans now," **_Deathblade said, pointing his sword at Korvac.

"Enough, this is all pointless, has it occurred to anyone to ask if I want to go with him? I don't want you Michael, I chose non-existence over you," Carina explained.

"Carina I realise you are confused…"

"I don't love you anymore, leave me alone," The woman growled as her eyes glowed.

"It seems we have differences to work out, Avengers, give me my wife and I will leave you," Korvac's eyes flared in anger as he raised his hand.

While the Avengers confronted Korvac, telling him that they wouldn't let him take Carina, Deathblade slowly stepped away from the gathering team. He ran his hand across the blade of his sword, changing it into a katana style blade. Gripping the handle with both hands, he began seeping energy into the edge of the sword.

"You don't really care what she wants, just what you want. I am so sick of people like you; you scare her so much she'd rather be dead than with you. Doesn't that tell you something?" Remarkably it had been Veil, the young academy student that stood up to Korvac.

She was a short girl with red hair and a figure that wasn't like other super heroines. Her costume consisted of black bandages wrapped around her body, with gaps for her eyes and mouth. The rest of the Avengers soon followed her example, with Justice at the front.

"She's right, your not wanted here Korvac," He said.

"If you've changed, prove it, leave peacefully," Hank said.

"FOOLS!" Korvac yelled.

The god like being threw his hand forward, generating an intense blast of energy. Justice quickly created a telekinetic barrier, shielding the team from the blast. Korvac glared at the Avengers, fury rushing from his eyes.

"I AM A GOD IN COMPARISON TO YOU CREATURES!"

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" Pym yelled.

However the attack didn't come from the front, but from behind Korvac. A blade pierced through the man's chest, causing him to gasp in shock. Deathblade rushed forward, reaching for his sword. Suddenly, Korvac swung his arm around, catching the warrior in midair. He telekinetically threw Deathblade into the wall, then charged a blast and shot Cade into the other room.

"Well there's that threat done with," Hazmat said.

"Jocasta, take Carina and the kids away from here, Young Avengers keep your distance," It was Pym whom took command, growing to giant size.

He took out and grew one of his shrunken stinger guns, firing the blaster at Korvac. But despite the stingers increase in mass, it did little to effect the energy being. Korvac threw both his hands forward; firing energy blasts at the assembled heroes. Justice deflected another blast, while Patriot blocked the other with his shield. Kate and Clint released their arrows, only for Korvac to break the projectiles in midair. Hercules jumped at Korvac, only for Korvac to increase the gravity around the hero, sending him crashing into the room below. While the experienced heroes engaged the long time Avenger's foe, the academy students followed Jocasta and Carina.

"I knew this would happen, not only does one crazy guy sneak in but another, and who gets killed…Iron man? Thor? No its us the rejects," Hazmat ranted.

"Where are we going to hide?" Reptil asked.

"In here quickly," Jocasta said.

"Wow, great hiding place, Korvac wouldn't think to look for us here," Striker sighed sarcastically.

The academy heroes looked at their surroundings. Much to their shock it appeared that the room was continually spinning.

"I am shifting the location of this room to a different dimension every 2.5 seconds," Jocasta said.

"Less than useless, you are only delaying him," Carina said.

"Delaying who, Korvac or Deathblade?" Finesse asked.

"I don't even know who those two are," Mettle muttered.

Carina spread her arms out, covering her body with a green and purple dress. She created a tear in the room, showing the students the battle that took place. Korvac deflected blasts fired by Wiccan, Karolina and Vision. He bent Xavin's elastic form, throwing her on top of Hulkling. Then he created portals, diverting a kick from Lyra into Namora. Deathblade walked away from the battle, dragging his scythe across the floor as he looked at the door Jocasta had walked through. Korvac altered Pietro's mass, causing him to fall to the floor, unable to run with his weight. Wonder Man flew at Korvac, but the tyrant blasted him into a wall. He then lifted Gauntlet off the ground, cracking his glove before throwing him against the wall.

"Korvac once faced the Avengers and the Guardians of the galaxy, they foolishly opposed his desire to conquer the universe. It was only by my own indecision that the Avengers prevailed," Carina explained.

"What do you mean?" Veil asked.

"I am the daughter of the Collector, my father ordered me to seduce Michael, to learn of his plans. But I fell in love with him, or at least became infatuated. I watched the Avengers foolishly oppose Michael, even die at his hands. Michael felt my indecision and this distracted him, allowing Thor to defeat him. In despair I attacked Thor, he defended himself, believing that he had killed me. But like my father I can not die, so I stayed in energy form, hoping to regenerate and resurrect my love," Sorrow crossed Carina's face as she looked at Korvac.

He spread his anger to Lyra, turning her into a Hulking creature that attacked her comrades. She slammed her fists into Cap's shield. MVP stumbled across the floor, then rolled to the left as Lyra swung her fists down again. Komodo jumped at Korvac, only for the energy of his body to throw her back. Sersi created roots from the ground, trapping Lyra for just a few seconds. Venus then soothingly grabbed the girl's cheeks, calming her with her hypnotic voice. Carina lowered her head as she watched Korvac shatter Hardball's barrier, throwing the young man into Amadeus.

"Michael had escaped death, abandoning me, it was only later that I realised how foolish I had been. He was a tortured soul whom wished to change the world, to no longer be the victim, much like Deathblade and yourselves," Carina said as she turned to the academy students.

"I know of your tortures at the hands of Norman Osborn, it must have pleased you to have known of his death," Veil and Reptil shivered as Carina showed them the image of Osborn's death.

Deathblade hacking at Osborn's head was a site the students quickly looked away from. All except Finesse stopped looking, she wasn't bothered by the bloodshed. She coldly crossed her arms, expecting more from the woman. The next image Carina showed was of the tortures Veil, Hazmat and Mettle had experienced. But once again it didn't bother the girl.

"I know of your pasts and even your potential futures, time is an open book to me, that is how I knew of Michael's history and even Deathblade's. He has endured many torments!"

The room suddenly began to shake. Jocasta looked around in shock as a tear began to spread on the wall. Carina herself was shocked too as red energy seeped through the growing tear. Deathblade burst through the wall as if it was paper, holding a scythe glowing with his fiery energy.

'He generates so much energy, enough to tear holes in dimensions' Carina thought, looking at the man in amazement.

"_**Carina Walters, time may be an open book to you, but when it comes to people you are as ignorant as that girl. For one can not truly understand another unless they know them, talk to them or form a natural connection much like a good first impression," **_Deathblade explained as he walked forward.

The Academy students shuffled, ready to fight if need be. Deathblade simply ignored them, stabbing his scythe into the ground and looking at Carina.

"You have bought a great threat upon us Cade Hunter," Carina said.

**_"I know, it was part of my plan, you are also part of my plan…but only if you wish!"_**

* * *

Meanwhile in the city, Aeon examined his armour. The gold colour was old, but the addition of an A on his chest seemed new. If he could smile he would, it felt good to not be bursting with energy. He could no longer control energy, but he had still enough power and skill to face his opponents. The opponents in question were the Beast of the Hand and these government sanctioned Avengers. But they didn't have to be the enemies.

"_**Commander Victoria Hand, please call your men off and let us handle the situation," **_Aeon politely said to the woman.

Victoria pushed her glasses back, quite shocked by his tone. Ares gripped his axe tightly, unwilling to accept any demands this unbeliever made.

"_**Iron Man, please take your Avengers out of this fight, there are a group of children on the rooftop nearby. They will need your help, Miss Hand please pull your people away to avoid further chaos. Iron Fist, Luke Cage, I will be happy to help you both to save Daredevil," **_Aeon explained as he ran his hand along the edge of his left gauntlet.

He shaped the material of his armour into a shield, pulling the weapon off his gauntlet.

_**"If you see a red haired child heading towards the fight, don't block his path."**_

"Why are we taking orders from you?" Venom snarled.

**_"Because you're all outclassed, this is a battle only a small group can win, now everyone please stay out of the way."_**

Aeon stabbed his shield into the ground and motioned for Luke and Iron Fist to join him. Daniel tightened his mask as he and Luke walked to Aeon's side. The Beast of the Hand cackled as he looked at the trio. Aeon patted Luke and Dan's backs, the edges of his armour glowing as he looked at the beast.

"Lets do it," Iron Fist said.

Luke grabbed Aeon's arm, hammer throwing the armoured man towards Daredevil. The beast threw his hand forward, only for Aeon to twist in midair. Daredevil's punch missed Aeon by inches. When Sven landed, he grabbed the Beast's wrist. Sven's eyes turned dark as his A symbol was replaced by two linked D's. The Beast widened his eyes in horror as Aeon created a Billy club from his armour. He wrapped the wire around the Beast's wrist, then grabbing his neck.

"_**Can't hear too well can you monster?" **_It wasn't Aeon's voice that echoed, but the voice of Matt Murdock.

Small horns popped out of Aeon's armour as it changed to a pitch red colour. The Beast gasped, turning to see…nothing.

**_"Without the soul of Matt Murdock and his power, your just another blind man."_**

"Someone who can't see me coming," Danny smiled as he ran towards the beast.

The Beast swung his arm around, punching Aeon so hard that he stumbled away. Aeon's armour suddenly returned to its gold state and the Beast regained his heightened senses. He swung his fist at Danny, who slid across the floor, narrowly missing the punch. Iron Fist jumped to his feet, clutching his wrist as he charged his signature technique. Luke Cage ran at the Beast, football tackling him to the ground. The Beast grabbed Luke's head, only for a fiery chain to slam against his back.

"You didn't forget about me did you asshole," Ghost Rider grinned as he twirled his chain around.

"Or me?"

Wolverine popped his claws out, diving and stabbing the bone blades into the Beast's chest. Luke Cage grabbed the Beast's arms, holding him in a full nelson. Iron Fist and Aeon both ran forward, but stopped as fire shot forth from the Beast's mouth.

"YOU WONT DEFEAT ME!" The creature yelled.

He kicked Wolverine, sending him rolling across the floor. Then he slammed his head into Luke's, but the action did little but bruise Luke's face.

"All right people, there are still wounded out there, lets go find them, Carol your with me on these kids, lets find them," Tony said as he began flying off the ground.

"Chang, Walker pull our men out, make sure all civilians are clear of the area," Hand ordered her troops, much to US Agent's confusion.

"Ma'am are we going to just let them go about their business?" He asked.

"We cant waste time pursuing Daredevil, there are bigger threats to deal with, like these citizens that have gone crazy. I want this situation contained, no casualties what so ever, that means you Moonstone, Ares and Venom, your to come with me back to the Helicarrier," Hand explained.

"Yes ma'am," Moonstone mockingly said.

The Avengers of both sides began flying and running to support civilians. Photon flew a wounded man away, while Jessica applied CPR to an unconscious child. Iron Man and Ms Marvel spotted the children Aeon mentioned. They were standing on the rooftops, torn between helping and fleeing. Ray heard Iron man's engines and on instinct jumped down to a fire escape. He climbed through a window, hiding as Tony addressed the other orphans.

"All right everyone, I know you're all worried but trust me when I tell you we're here to help," Tony said.

"We're here to help," Dr Strange repeated Iron Man's words as he helped citizens on the streets.

He didn't use magic, only his traditional knowledge and skill as a medical doctor. Nico tapped her staff against the ground, magically creating several stretchers for Hammer agents to transfer the wounded.

"Shit, everything's gone to hell," Black Tarantula sighed as he watched his former friend fight the heroes.

Realising how wrong things had gone, Black Tarantula squeezed his hand into a fist and dived off of the building he stood on. He landed feet first on the ground, immediately breaking off into a run for Daredevil. Black Tarantula slammed his fist into the Beast's head, knocking him away from Cage. Aeon ran up behind the Beast, grabbing him again and fusing his soul with Murdock's.

"_**Murdock, powerful the Beast may be he is still an unwelcome guest in your body," **_Aeon said.

"What are you waiting for Murdock? KICK HIM OUT!" Wolverine yelled.

Zack ran out of the alleyway he had dived into. He gripped his leg, trying to stop it from trembling. Fear gripped him as he watched the intense fight going on in front of him. The Beast punched Ghost Rider so hard that it knocked his jaw out of place. He drew blood from Luke Cage's mouth and tore Black Tarantula's jacket. Iron Fist tried to attack the Beast, only to get elbowed in the head. Even Aeon couldn't hold his own, he tried to get a grip of the Beast again, but the monster backhanded him and punched him into the wall. Then he blew out a cloud of fire, covering Wolverine in flames.

'Your one boy Zack, what difference can you make?' Zack wondered.

He lowered his head, only for his eyes to be drawn to the gold shield dug into the ground.

* * *

With another addition to the team, Sieg knew that he was more than ready to face whatever lurked outside the city. He flew ahead of the team; ignoring the looks Arachnophillia repeatedly threw his way. His hand trembled as he felt the battles both his master and Deathblade fought. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at the path ahead. Hovering in midair was James Crowner, dressed in the battle armour he had prepared for the confrontation. Sieg had no doubt that the scheming billionaire had built the armour specifically to fight him. He always had an agenda just like all the other geniuses. Sieg flew down to the roof of a half repaired building. The rest of the team soon assembled behind him, with James landing in front. His helmet's faceplate split apart, revealing the man's grinning face.

"Sieg, I see you've found some new friends…but what are you guys up to now?" James asked.

"We're heading out of the city to fight the Squadron Supreme," Sieg said.

"The Squadron…Sieg this is ridiculous, you've already fought Alpha Flight, now your trying to scare the newest heroes away," James sighed.

"You know about the Squadron?" Sieg asked.

"Yeah, they're a new group of heroes that came to me for funding, Hyperion came to me and told me his story along with Zarda's, they want to help protect the Earth. Hyperion's from a distant planet, he and Zarda came here and brought together a whole new bunch of heroes. They needed funding for a base so they came to me. Right now a few of the members are meeting with Miss Hand to discuss cooperation with the government," James explained.

"Wait a second…your going to work with the government, that's against Sven's own plans," Sieg said.

"And what do you know of Sven's plans?" James asked.

Sieg widened his eyes, rubbing his head in a mixture of confusion and frustration.

"The Squadron aren't who you say they are Crowner, they're part of a project Osborn had composed to replace the worlds heroes," Tigra said.

"Nice to meet you again Miss Nelson, are you guys sure the Squadron's dirty?"

"They're rotten, to the core," Grasshopper growled.

"And who are you?"

Grasshopper lowered his head, with Sofia and Sooraya patting his back. A sudden realisation hit Sieg; the Squadron had been getting their funding from James. Could he be a part of it? Sieg quickly shook that question aside, James schemed but he wasn't like Osborn. X-23 walked up to the billionaire, sniffing him to confirm whether or not it was James. She growled out of anger, he was James Crowner.

"I can vouch for Sieg's story, I was one of the people tortured by Neo Cortez, the leader of the project," Arachnophillia said.

"Neo Cortez…why do I get the feeling I've heard that name before?" James wondered.

James put a hand to his ear as he heard his radio crackle. He switched on the hologram projector, displaying Gloria and Chase Stein.

"Hey boss man, Karen told us you went out in the armour, why?" Chase asked.

"Oh hi Sieg, wow that's quite a cast you've assembled," Gloria said.

"Gloria you need to get in touch with James's bank and tell them to cut the funds being sent to the Squadron Supreme," Sieg said.

"What, but why?"

"They're dirty, trust me on this."

X-23 and Jim both sniffed at the air and growled. James's alarms blared as he cut the communication line. He slid on his faceplate, hid hands glowing as he turned to the edge of the building. A portal hole appeared before the team as they prepared themselves. Citizen V drew his sword while Grass Hopper aimed his stingers. They waited, but nothing came out of the portal. Jim's ears twitched as he popped out his claws.

"THEY'RE BELOW US!" He yelled.

The building suddenly shook, as two super humans slammed their fists into the buildings foundations. Hyperion and Hyper Girl flew out of the building's entrance, firing optic blasts around it. The beams cut the building in half like a knife through butter. Sieg summoned his sword and looked to all his team members.

"EVERYONE GET OFF THE BUILDING!" Sieg yelled.

Grasshopper prepared to jump, only for the floor to collapse under his weight.

"GRASSHOPPER!" Tigra screamed.

Citizen V grabbed Tigra's arm, pulling her onto his flight platform. Sooraya changed to sand form while Sofia flew upwards. Prime grabbed X-23 while Michael flew to grab Grasshopper. Jim ran off the side of the building, jumping as it crashed into the side of a building next to it. He hit the ground, leaving a crater from his landing. Jim cracked his neck back and flexed his arms around. Another portal appeared before him, causing him to growl as he flashed his canines. His opponent drew a broadsword from his red scabbard.

"Names Justin, I'll be your killer today," The man said.

He was dressed up like a knight, but Jim could smell the cybernetics underneath the man's red chain mail and pointed helmet. Jim grinned as he ran forward, thrusting his claws towards his opponent. Michael reached Grasshopper in time, flying him away from the falling building.

"Them again," Guardian growled.

"Yep, us again."

Guardian turned around just in time, dodging an energy blast fired by Spectrum. James flew to Sieg's side while the rest of the team tried to recover. Dust gasped as a ball of fire flew towards her sand form. She narrowly missed the attack, only for a volley of ice spikes to fly at her. Two women were stood on the building in front of her, one with red hair, and the other with white. They were dressed in clothes that matched their powers. The ice woman wore a coat with a furry collar while the fire lady was wearing a red bustier with pantyhose, gloves and thigh high boots.

"AMBUSH!" Michael yelled.

Spectrum hit Guardian with an energy blast, sending him and Grasshopper falling to the streets below. Their armour protected them from the impact of the fall, but they were still left in a daze. Another portal appeared in front of them and two more figures ran out. Blue Eagle thrust his spear forward, narrowly missing Michael's chest. The new addition to the squad, Temptress mimicked the agility and claws of a panther. She slashed Grasshopper's wrist guard, and then kicked him across the head. Jim deflected Justin's sword swing, and then swung his claws around. Justin barely dodged the claws, while Jim followed through with a knee to Justin's face.

"Where is he, where's that bastard Hyperion?" Sieg wondered.

"You'll deal with me," A voice hissed behind him.

Sieg turned around, thrusting his sword forward. His strike narrowly missed Zarda's cheek. She backhanded Sieg, sending him flying onto a rooftop. James tried to fly to Sieg's aid, only for Hyper Girl to grab his leg. The girl threw him towards the ground, and then dived like a missile into his chest. A crack ran across James's armour, bruising his chest on the inside. Zarda landed where Sieg was recovering. She pulled an axe from a holster on her back, dragging the blade across the ground. Sieg raised his sword, blocking the woman's powerful strike. He swung his head back, narrowly dodging Zarda's second strike. Power Princess grabbed Sieg's hood, throwing him into the post of a water tower.

"Pathetic, weak," Zarda muttered.

"You shouldn't talk about yourself like that," Sieg growled.

Zarda snarled at the boy before swinging her axe forward. Sieg ducked just in time, Zarda's axe cleaved through the support pole for the water tower. Then Sieg cut the other support pole, running towards the edge of the building as the water tower fell on top of Zarda. The water slammed into Sieg's back, knocking him off balance. He quickly recovered in midair, grabbing a web line made by Arachnophillia. The red skinned girl pulled on the web line, throwing Sieg safely towards street level. Sofia slowed his fall with her winds powers, while Prime and X-23 supported James. Prime pulled Hyper Girl off of the billionaire, gripping her in a bear hug.

"I bet you're sexy underneath the armour," Temptress said as she scratched Grasshopper's cheek.

"HEY SKANK!" Tigra yelled.

She and Citizen V jumped off the flight platform. Tigra slashed Temptress across the chest, while Citizen V slashed apart Blue Eagle's spear. Both Avengers then punched their opponents in the head, throwing them both back. Guardian fired a blast from his hand, knocking Spectrum into the air.

"We have the advantage again, everyone don't hold back," Sieg said.

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I WAS THINKING!" Hyperion yelled in delight.

Hyperion flew past Sofia and Arachnophillia, grinning as Sieg raised his sword. Suddenly, Hyperion disappeared. Sieg widened his eyes behind his mask. Then he turned to his left, seeing Hyperion with his back turned. The man smiled before he disappeared again.

'He's too fast,' Sieg thought.

He felt someone grip the back of his shirt. Hyperion threw Sieg into the air, sending him flying across the street.

"SIEG!" Sofia yelled.

Hyperion ran towards Sieg's landing point, tapping him like a beach ball. Sofia and Arachnophillia tried to fly and swing to his aid. But Hyperion gathered air into his lungs and blew to two girls back. Arachnophillia crashed onto the hood of a car, while Wind Dancer hit her head on the pavement. Dust continued to dodge the elemental twin's attacks, unaware of the state of her other teammates.

* * *

Carina and the academy students looked at Deathblade in shock. Korvac's former wife in particular was taken aback as Deathblade bowed to her.

_**"Forgive me for my anger towards you earlier, I assumed that you were still aligned with your husband. I am happy to see you are not, my plans rest in your hands…"**_

"Wait, you come to our home and bring this upon us, why not kill us now? Are you toying with us?" Veil asked.

"_**Its true Madeline Berry, I could kill you all quite easily…but I don't want to kill you," **_Deathblade said.

"Why the change of heart?" Reptil asked.

_**"I never desired any of the Avengers dead, least of all not you, as selfish or confused as some of you may be I understand you."**_

"What a goon," Striker muttered.

_**"Did you think your first agent deserved to die Striker? What was his name? Oh yes, Rick."**_

Striker stepped back, looking at Deathblade with fear. He knew of his old agent Rick, a man who tried to rape him. If it wasn't for his control over electricity manifesting then Striker knew he would be just another paedophile victim.

_**"Your mother was a terrible woman…"**_

"DON'T YOU DARE GO ACCUSING MY MOTHER!" Striker yelled.

"_**One day you're going to have to see that your parent doesn't give a damn, like Carina did," **_Deathblade said as he turned to Carina.

"Like you did," Carina whispered.

Deathblade lowered his head as Carina showed the Academy students a moment from his childhood. He was Sixteen, standing at the doorway to his father's office. A fresh bruise was on his right eye and sweat was running down his face. His eyes began to glow a red colour as he walked into the office. Grabbing the man by the collar of his shirt, Cade threw him against the wall.

"For years, for yeas I've put up with it, the beatings and the callous truth you tell. You're a murderer and your trying to make me like you, someone who accepts bloodshed like a hobby," Cade explained.

"What are you on about boy?" The man asked, surprised by his son's show of strength.

"You tried to keep me away from real friends, so you could introduce me to the thugs you work with. I was never a son to you, just a legacy for your crimes, raping little girls, killing whole families…you're a monster."

Cade's father stood up, gripping his boy's collar.

"I'm the monster? There are hundreds of people out there who have sinned as I have, this whole life, this house and the food you refuse to eat is because of the things I have done," He explained.

"I NEVER ATE THE FOOD OR ACCEPTED THE MONEY BECAUSE IT WAS STAINED WITH BLOOD!" Cade yelled.

He pushed his father again, this time hitting the man's head against the bookcase. Cade covered his eyes, fighting back tears. Not for the life he never had, but for the lives his father had taken.

"The police are coming for you old man, they're coming because they know what you did. You were an accomplice in my friend's murder and now they're going to know. And then you will be punished for every other crime you committed."

His father laughed as he walked out of the office.

"I'LL BE OUT CADE! JUSTICE IS A JOKE!" He yelled after his son, laughing as the boy slammed the door.

Cade stopped at the drive way to his home. He turned back to the door, energy seeping in his hands. With simple movements of his hand he created a small dagger. The sorrowful expression left his face as he walked back into the house. Carina shifted the scene, showing Cade standing over the body of his father. He glared at the body as he stepped back against the wall. His gloved hands were stained with blood, just like his father's soul. The young man let out a howl of agony, causing Carina to lower her head with empathy.

"Your father beat you?" Veil asked.

"And that justified you killing him? It's the same excuse every serial killer has," Finesse said.

"_**Says the girl who cant decide whether she gives a shit about human life or not. I'm not some mere serial killer, I know that the people I kill deserve to die because they have taken a life as well, but I will not set out on a path that will leave no one standing, unlike Korvac. I see potential in you, the potential to do great or terrible things; I'm not going to kill you based on this. It is better to unleash potential, not destroy it," **_Deathblade explained.

He offered his hand to Carina, who looked at it in confusion.

**_"With your help Carina I wish to end the existence of Korvac once and for all, I wish to punish all those whom the Avengers have never touched."_**

"And what makes your goals any different from Michael's, time is an open book to me, I can see an infinite number of futures from the young ones, but only one future from you," Carina explained.

"Wait you know our future, what happens to us?" Veil asked.

"I see a future where you are all heroes, the greatest of the Avengers. But you Cade Hunter, I see only one path, a world without hope, all because of you," Carina pointed an accusing finger at Deathblade.

But he remained stoic, still offering her his hand.

"_**My choices are my own, the future is a blank slate, one influenced by the actions we take. Do not relax children; your futures can still change into outcomes that Carina never thought possible."**_

"What do you want here?" Hazmat asked.

_**"To do what the Avengers can not, kill Korvac once and for all, I wanted to offer Carina such an opportunity, her own revenge for what Korvac has done to her."**_

"You will kill Michael for good? Such a thing can not be done," Carina shrugged her shoulders.

Carina widened her eyes slightly as Cade lightly grabbed her shoulder. He looked into the woman's eyes, his eyes peacefully glowing.

_**"A part of you wishes to find a new purpose, don't you think that defeating Korvac will be the start?"**_ He asked her.

Carina lowered her head, only for Cade to tilt her chin.

**_"If you reject my offer then I will leave you in peace."_**

"What do you need me to do?" Carina asked.

**_"I will need everyone's help,"_** Cade said as he looked at the group of students.

"Wait a minute, your thinking of using us too? What can we possibly do?" Veil asked.

Carina smiled as she shifted the structure of the room. Deathblade stepped back in shock as he relived another memory of his childhood. It was his first battle with Sven, back when he used his Fusion identity. The bloodied and beaten forms of heroes were laid out across the ruined city block. Cade had stood over Sven, his armour glowing red, holding two scythes. Sven's armour had been cracked, his head was exposed, a deep gash was on the side of his face, along with some other cuts. But still Sven stood up, his knees shaking as he looked at Cade. Finesse couldn't believe her eyes, a boy who had been younger than her stood up to face impossible odds.

"_**You see, he never gave up, even when defeat was certain."**_

In the city, Aeon threw his hand at the Beast, only to be smacked across the head. He spun around and grabbed the Beast's wrist. The Beast quickly punched Aeon backwards. Sven recovered and grabbed the Beast again. Suddenly, the Beast spat a ball of fire from his mouth, hitting Aeon's helmet. A small crack appeared on Aeon's helmet, but that didn't stop him. He still continued to walk towards the Beast. The Beast yelled in fury before launching another fireball from his mouth. Suddenly a blur of red colours dashed in front of Aeon. The fire bounced off of a gold shield, instead flying into the air. Aeon chuckled as he looked at Zack, holding his shield with a red aura around his body.

"_**I thought you'd take it Zack, good to see my faith in you is well placed," **_Aeon said.

"This was a test?" Zack asked.

**_"Me putting a shield into the ground was, but this battle is serious so keep you eyes on your opponent,"_** Aeon instructed.

"Yes sir," Zack said.

_**"So long as you can get back up again don't ever give up."**_

_**"That's the lesson Sven Reilly taught me, those who don't give up will eventually find victory,"**_ Deathblade said.

"Rhetorical nonsense," Finesse muttered.

"_**And yet you see it everyday don't you, with me against the Avengers and more importantly, the Avengers against Korvac…show them Carina," **_Deathblade gestured to the wall as Carina showed them the continuing battle between the Avengers and Korvac.

Most of the team members were unconscious or treating their wounds. The only one left standing was Michael Van Patrick, the new Captain America. Despite the overwhelming odds he still stood strong. Korvac fired a blast into his shield, knocking him to the ground.

"Your defiance is admirable boy, but I am a god in comparison to you insects, what can a simple man do to me," Korvac asked mockingly.

He floated towards the Captain, raising his hand to charge and energy blast. Suddenly, Michael jumped to his feet and slashed Korvac across the face with his shield.

"Your right Korvac, I am just a man, but I'm a man who's inherited the dreams of a whole generation of heroes. I am just a man…a man whose gonna kick your ass!"

The new Captain pulled his fist back and slammed it into the energy being. Like Steve Rogers before him, Michael Van Patrick delivered a series of devastating punches to Korvac's face.

"You hear that Korvac? That's just a man kicking your ass!" Michael said as he swung one more fist towards Korvac.

Suddenly, Korvac telekinetically caught Michael's fist in midswing. He pulled Michael upwards, suspending him in midair.

"Very good, just like the man before you, but its not good enough," Korvac said.

Korvac smiled as he gathered energy into his hand. Cap stayed defiant, even as Korvac threw his hand forward. Before he could unleash the energy however, a deep mist settled over the area. This distracted Korvac, causing him to look around in confusion. Suddenly, a red fist slammed into Korvac's cheek, throwing him back. He got up off the floor, looking at the one whom punched him. As the fog passed, Korvac widened his eyes at what he saw. The Avengers Academy students stood with Deathblade and Carina. Finesse helped MVP off the ground, with Reptil handing him the shield.

"Carina, what insanity is this, you know perfectly well that you can not defeat me!" Michael said.

"I know Michael, that is why I am leaving it to this man," Carina said as she motioned to Deathblade.

"Ha, what can a fool and a group of children do against me?"

**_"The best my new army could do was drive you back, but together we're going to accomplish something the Avengers never could…we're going to get rid of you forever!"_** Deathblade said as his scythe materialised.

Again Korvac laughed, but then he stopped and looked to Deathblade as he opened the palm of his hand. Korvac could see everything, even microscopic beings. But these microscopic beings began growing and growing. He widened his eyes as the beings, shrunken by Pym particles grew to their true sizes. One was familiar, a man in a black suit based on a panther. A second man wore a helmet with insect eyes on it. Stood next to him was a young woman wearing a costume based on Pym's Yellow Jacket suit.

"Another ordinary man and reject Avengers, I am petrified," Korvac laughed.

_**"I'm not done yet Korvac."**_

If Deathblade could smile he would have as he handed Carina Eli Bard's technorganic arm. There was once a time when she would have sacrificed her very essence to find and revive Michael's broken energy form. But she had been infused with the memories of Janet Van Dyne when Pym thought that the energy being he discovered was his late wife. Using the properties of Bard's arm as well as Deathblade's own energies, Carina used her power to search space, finding the remains of the heroes they needed.

"Before you betrayed me Michael I would have found you and revived you, now I am using my power to revive those who truly deserve a second chance," Carina explained.

She threw her hands together, creating two portals. Korvac hovered back, shocked by the intense energy's emanating from the portals. He sensed that the two figures emerging from space shared the same blood, as well as the same costume. Both men wore a red and black suit, with a shining star pattern on the chest. But one wore a mask that exposed his mouth and hair. His son's costume had a slightly different design, but overall it was similar. His mask covered his whole face, with his short white hair exposed. Their shining gold bands generated an intense light as they spread their arms out. Hulkling woke up, looking to the two figures in shock. His expression was shared by Cassie who looked at the Ant man.

_**"I believe you know at least one of the Captain Marvel's, I also believe your outnumbered!"**_

Michael Van Patrick brandished his shield as he ran forward with not only the Avengers Academy Students, but also the Avengers of three generations. He yelled two words that had been yelled since the Avengers began.

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!"

* * *

While Deathblade defied a god and Aeon defied a devil, Sieg defied beings that only hoped to come close to being gods. His vision blurred and his ears rung as he got up off the floor. Pressing his sword against the ground, Sieg picked himself up. He looked down the street to see his Avengers holding their own against the Squadron. Hyper Girl punched Prime across the face and blew Dust through the cracks of a window. Sooraya returned to human form, slamming into the wall of the hotel room she landed in. Sieg raised his sword and prepared himself. Hyperion and Power Princess floated to the ground, the latter holding a spear.

"Would you like the honours my love?" Power Princess asked.

"I have better ways of finishing him," Hyperion smirked.

His eyes glowed red, while Sieg's sword shined a blue colour. Hyperion laughed for a moment before glaring at the boy's defiance.

"Do you seriously think that you can beat me?" Hyperion asked.

"It's not about beating you, it's about defying you, if I don't stand and fight then I'll never live up to the expectations of my teacher," Sieg said.

Hyperion and Zarda both broke into laughter as Sieg fell on one knee. Sieg's teeth grit together as he stood up. Zarda lowered her spear and prepared to throw the weapon. Suddenly, a red and gold colour spear slammed into the floor near Zarda's foot. Sieg looked up with his opponents, identifying where the spear had come from. James took a look as well, widening his eyes underneath his helmet. Standing with her arm extended was James's adopted daughter Karen. And she wasn't along either, by her side was a young man dressed in a white and red costume. He was Jason Reilly, Sven's adopted brother and his original apprentice.

"Looks like you guys could use some help," Jason said as he cracked his knuckles together, ready to fight.

Next Chapter 8: United Generations

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. I know I've been slow with updates, especially with my Spin off fics, but I'm going to try to update them by the end of the month.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I dont own Marvel

* * *

The Hunt

Chapter 8: United Generations

Many years before Aeon gained his super powers he was an ordinary teenage boy known as Sven Reilly. The red haired boy lazily got out of bed in the morning, rubbing his head as the alarm blared. His lazy look quickly turned to one of excitement as he heard his front door bell ring. He ran out of his room, grabbing his massive blue coat as he rushed down the stairs. Looking out of the letterbox, Sven grinned as he saw his friends waiting. Standing at the front was Lazlo, with Sven's other best friends. Both were girls but they were too young to start thinking about relationships. Laura was a black haired girl who always seemed nervous in crowds. Elizabeth, or Faith as others called her was more confident.

"Today's the day?" Sven asked.

Lazlo smirked as he nodded his head. Sven looked over their shoulders to see Lazlo's older brother waiting by the car. He would just stay there to make sure the kids would be going today. Sven quickly got his clothes on and ran to his parent's bedroom.

"Morning Mommy, where's Daddy we've got to go," The boy said.

The brown haired woman sitting at the bed put one a smile as she looked at her son. Her husband Slade was nowhere in site, and his uniform was missing from its hanger. She got up off her bed and walked over to Sven, pulling him into a hug.

"Sorry little man but Daddy had to go to the base today, there was an emergency and people needed his help," She explained.

Sven lowered his head and sighed. His mother helped him down the stairs to the front door.

"There's been a change of plans kids, Sven's daddy had work, but don't worry I'll take you guys to the show instead," She said.

"Don't bother Mrs R, I've got this!" Lazlo's brother smiled as he walked forward.

"Really, oh I'd hate to be a bother."

"Its no problem, I didn't have work today anyway."

Sven remained depressed even as the group made their way to the air show. He sat in the back, looking out of the window. Everything else seemed to be a blur to him. But there was one thing he remembered. It was a conversation Lazlo and his brother had.

"Bro, why did you lie to Mrs Reilly, you've got a game round lunch time right?" Lazlo asked.

"Its no problem little guy, family's the greatest responsibility."

The red haired boy sitting in the back looked away from the window. He went back over the words he had heard Lazlo's brother speak.

"There's nothing wrong with what my dad's doing right?" Sven asked.

His question caught the group off guard.

"Sure dad may be gone a lot and it may upset mom but he's saving lives, he's helping people and making sure other kids like us don't lose their daddies. There's nothing wrong with that right?"

No one knew how to answer the boy's question. It made the ride to the Stark Industries air show awkward. Years later Aeon couldn't help but see the irony of his situation. Here he was prioritising his responsibilities as a super soldier over his responsibility for Sieg. Instead of helping Sieg he chose to help another boy much like himself. Someone gifted with abilities that tied his soul to others. Aeon rushed forward just as the Beast did. He grabbed Zack's jacket and threw the boy to the side. Zack landed gracefully on his feet, shocked by his own agility. Aeon raised his hand, ready to block any punch the Beast threw. But the demonic creature ran backwards, knowing what would happen if he touched Aeon.

"Matt if you're still in there wake up, give us a hand here," Iron Fist said.

Aeon ran after the Beast, followed closely by Zack and the other street level heroes. Ghost Rider swung his chain at the Beast, who jumped upwards. Black Tarantula broke off into a run towards the Beast's landing area. As soon as he landed, Black Tarantula jumped towards him. He grabbed the Beast's collar and rolled backwards, using the momentum to throw the Beast towards Luke Cage. Luke pulled his fist back, swinging it straight into the Beast's head. The force of his punch threw the Beast upwards. But a chain quickly wrapped itself around the creature's leg. Ghost Rider pulled on his chain, bringing the Beast back down to the ground.

"_**Zack focus on the power inside you, find that power and then use it, remain calm as you use that power," **_Aeon explained

Zack nodded his head as he got up off the floor. The red aura surrounded him changed to a deeper shade of red as the energy shaped into a silhouette of a devil shaped creature. Fire gushed from Zack's mouth as he dropped into a fighting stance. Aeon ran a hand across his wrist as he spread his arms out. The gaps of his armour began glowing a continua's mixture of black and yellow. His hands glowed with the same energy of Danny's Iron Fist, while burning hot chains slowly slid out of his wrists. He clutched the chains and swung them at the Beast. Grabbing the creature's neck, Aeon pulled him towards Zack. With a flaming fist, Zack punched the Beast and sent him sliding across the floor.

"Impossible, how could a child possess such power?" The Beast asked.

"Children are the future Matt, if there are children like that boy with power and the responsibility to use it then the world will have a bright future, you of all people know that Matt," Danny said as he clapped his hands together.

His Iron Fist glowed as he walked towards the Beast. Rand broke off into a run and jumped towards his target. The Beast suddenly jumped upwards, landing on the roof of a building. Wolverine growled before stabbing his claws into the wall. He began climbing up the wall as Aeon used the chains he copied from Ghost Rider to pull himself towards the rooftops. Aeon kept one eye on his opponent and one eye on Zack. The boy altered his aura, creating a silhouette of a bird like creature. Zack flew upwards, landing beside Aeon. Sven would have smiled, fighting by the side of this boy reminded him of when he was younger, as well as his fights alongside his brother Jason and Sieg.

* * *

Sieg looked at the ones who saved him. He knew of Sieg's adopted brother Jason, but this girl with him was a mystery. She was just as beautiful as Sofia and Laurie, and definitely had the confidence to match both. Getting up off the floor, Sieg looked to his opponents with renewed vigour. Jason fired a grappling hook from his wrist, swinging down to the street level. A red aura surrounded his body as he created a silhouette that mirrored Hyperion. Jason landed beside Sieg, just as he moved forward. Sieg slammed his sword into Power Princess's spear, as Jason punched Hyperion across the face. Having mimicked the man's strength, Jason sent the man flying up past the buildings. Power Princess looked to her flying lover in concern, leaving Sieg with the perfect opportunity. He slammed the flat of his blade across Zarda's face. Then he swept his legs around, tripping Zarda to the floor.

"Impossible, we are gods in comparison to you," Zarda said.

"Really, your not like any god I've worshipped," Karen said as she flew off the building.

She landed near Zarda and Sieg, spinning her spear around to intimidate Zarda. But the woman was merely amused. She threw her own spear towards Karen, only for the girl to swing her head back, easily dodging the projectile. Sieg swung his sword round, letting out an energy wave that struck Power Princess's side.

"Would you stand still," Temptress growled as she swung her fist at Tigra.

Tigra and Citizen V were easily holding their own against their opponents. Even Prime was able to over power Hyper Girl, throwing her into the air. Jason ran across the world, conveying a soul silhouette that matched Spider-man. Matching the hero's agility, Jason dodged optic blasts fired by Hyperion. Then Jason accessed the powers of the Hulk, using his strength to punch Hyperion down towards the ground. Citizen V delivered a swift backhand to Blue Eagle's head, then a kick to the man's gut.

"I don't understand, how could they be overpowering us?" Spectrum asked.

Guardian slammed into Spectrum's side, tackling the man into the side of a building. Fire and Ice continued their assault on Dust, forcing her to dodge again and again. But both elementals were unaware that Dust was merely the distraction. X-23 had gone largely unnoticed during the battle, because she was making her way down streets and through alleyways, towards the back of the building the elementals were on. Climbing up to the rooftop, Laura broke off into a run as the girl's began charging their attacks. She leaped forward, stabbing her claws through their chests. Making sure to avoid their vital organs, Laura pulled her claws out and chopped the girl's necks, knocking them both out of the fight.

"Thanks Laura," Sooraya said.

X-23 saluted her ally and looked down at the rest of the battle. Arachnophillia and Wind Dancer tried to help Sieg, while Jim continued his fight with Justin. The wannabe knight lunged forward, stabbing his sword through Jim's mouth. He smirked, as Jim remained motionless for a moment. Suddenly, Jim crossed his claws together and broke Justin's sword. Casually pulling the blade out of his mouth, Jim grinned as he healed.

"Impossible, not even Wolverine heals that fast," The man gasped.

"Oh he never used to, after all his healing factor was holding back the toxicity of the metal inside him. But I have perfect control of the metal inside me; it's from my mother's side you see. By will I can coat my bones in metal whilst maintaining a perfect healing factor. My age also helps, I'm a lot younger than Wolverine, and the principles of aging apply even to those with a healing factor. As one gets older their healing gets slower, same principle even with a man like my father," Jim explained.

Justin dropped his hilt and ran away as fast as he could. Jim chuckled slightly before narrowing his eyes at the portal that appeared in front of Justin. As soon as Justin walked through, the portal disappeared.

"Damn you all, you think you have the advantage, YOU DON'T!" Hyperion yelled.

His eyes flashed red and his created an energy wave that knocked Jason back. Jason bounced across the floor, his soul energy fading as his skin bruised. He jumped to his feet, his mouth guard sliding across his face. Drawing his tonfa, Jason ducked as Hyperion launched a punch towards him. He smacked Hyperion's chin, growling as the blow did little damage. Hyperion threw another punch, but Jason flipped backwards. Landing feet away from the man, Jason stood his ground. Sieg looked towards Karen, who blushed as she noticed him looking.

"Who are you?" Sieg asked.

"I'm Karen, Karen Starr-Crowner!" Karen said.

"Crowner? James adopted you?"

"Yes, you must be Sven's son Sieg."

"I'm not his son!" Sieg growled.

Karen was taken aback by the ferocity of Sieg's voice. Though she also saw something else, denial of some kind. The wind blew and Karen and Sieg looked up to see Sofia.

"Sieg are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine, everything's under control," Sieg said.

"Come on baby, let's finish off Hyperion," Arachnophillia said, stroking Sieg's chin with her finger.

Sofia and Karen both narrowed their eyes at the girl, glaring at her like animals. She smirked as Sieg fell onto his knee. Karen and Sofia both looked at him in concern while Arachnophillia touched his chin. She bought her face close to his, smiling as she blew into his mouth.

"Fight Sieg, Hyperion and Zarda both need to be punished," She said.

Sieg pressed his sword into the ground, getting up off the floor. He lifted his sword onto his shoulder as he slowly walked.

"Your right, we need to fight, because if we don't punish them who will," Sieg said.

He gripped the handle of his sword and broke off into a run, ready to aid his master's original apprentice.

* * *

While battles were fought on the streets, an equally as important battle was fought in another plane of existence. Deathblade ran forward with the Avengers. They scattered into teams, moving in a coordinated attack. Korvac growled as he raised his hands, energy flaring in his palms. They were all foolish enough to defy him so he would show no pity. As he was about to release his pent up energy, the two Captain Marvel's moved forward. Genis and Mar-Vell grabbed Korvac's arms, diverting his blasts to the ceiling.

"HO! AVENGERS TO BATTLE!" Hercules yelled.

The two Vell's moved away as Hercules and Lyra ran forward. Hercules punched Korvac in the face, then Lyra followed through with a punch of her own. The two punches were enough to knock Korvac back, leaving him defenceless against the next assault. Reptil created a stegosauruses tail and smacked Korvac in the chest. The spikes impaled his lungs, but he quickly recovered. As Reptil threw Korvac back, Hawkeye knocked back some arrows. He fired the arrows, sending them flying towards Korvac. But Korvac raised his hands, stopping the projectiles in midair. Mockingbird suddenly slid across the floor, kicking Korvac's legs. As the arrows fell to the floor, Kate Bishop fired her arrows. The arrows hit their target, Korvac's hands.

"You may have god like power, but you still need to concentrate," Mockingbird said before kicking Korvac across the face.

He turned to Bobbi in fury, ready to kill the woman for her insolence. Beast suddenly kicked Korvac across the back of the head, just as Wonder Man flew in and grabbed Mockingbird. Stryker threw his arms forward, bombarding Korvac with lightning. Hazmat then fired an energy blast, hitting Korvac square in the face. He clutched his head in anger and pain. The man was furious, but also astonished that these lower life forms were hurting him.

"_**Your powerful Korvac, but you haven't had to struggle as the Avengers have, you haven't had to overcome impossible odds, endure and moved past the physical and emotional pains they have," **_Deathblade explained as a mist passed over the hall, courtesy of Veil.

Korvac grit his teeth together as he scanned the room. This mist was indeed thick, but Korvac was ready for any attack. Suddenly, Korvac yelled in pain. He looked across his body, feeling for the people attacking him. Yellow jacket, Pym, Scott Lang and Cassie had shrunk down to the size of atoms and were hitting Korvac at the molecular level. Cassie and Scott used stingers crafted by Pym; Yellow Jacket however was firing blasts from her hands. The mini heroes grew back to normal size again as Mettle and A-Bomb moved in. They slammed their fists into Korvac's face, throwing him against the wall.

"Impossible, I can not be defeated!" Korvac growled.

"That is where you are wrong Michael," Carina said.

Carina gathered energy into her hands as other Avengers with energy attacks joined her. Victor, Stryker and Thor Girl gathered electricity. Xavin's rock like hands lit up as she accessed the Human Torch and the Thing's powers. Karolina Dean shined brighter than ever while Wiccan chanted a spell.

"I want to hurt Korvac, I want to hurt Korvac!" He continually chanted.

Crusader also willed with his ring, wishing for Korvac to be harmed in some way. Visions eyes glowed as he targeted Korvac for a full power blast. Noh-Varr turned his nega bands into blasters, targeting the Avengers long-time enemy.

"HIT HIM ALREADY!" Hazmat yelled.

She thrust her hand forwards, letting loose an energy blast. The others unleashed their pent up energy, hitting Korvac dead on and blowing him straight through the wall. The dimension of the Infinite mansion shook from the effects of the blast. Mar-Vell and Genis flew through the hole that had been made and spread their arms out. Yellow lights flew out of their star symbols, bombarding Korvac as he fell down multiple floors of the mansion.

"Bastard…I'll…kill you all," Korvac growled.

He walked through the assembly hall of the mansion, his energy form smoking from the constant bombardment. Multiple doors clicked open and Korvac immediately turned to each one. He fired blast after blast, destroying each door before it could open. Huffing and panting, Korvac looked at his hand, it shimmered between his energy and human form. But that was impossible; he had been reborn as pure energy.

"No wait, that boy and the one with the cosmic ring," Korvac mused.

The power of Crusader's cosmic ring was understandable, but Korvac never once thought that there was such power in Wiccan. As he began thinking of a suitable plan to dispose of them, a portal opened up behind him. Deathblade suddenly flew through the portal, brandishing a glowing sword. He swung the blade towards Korvac, only for it to stop inches from the man's eye. Korvac flicked with his wrist, throwing Cade into the wall. He lifted up Cade's sword telepathically, lowering it towards Cade. With one twitched of his finger; Korvac sent the blade flying towards Deathblade. But at the last moment, Cade rolled out of the way, the blade just missing him.

"Hey Korvac, behind you," Gauntlet said as he and the other Avengers exited the portal.

Korvac deflected a blast from Hazmat and diverted Stryker's electricity into Victor. The son of Ultron smirked as the electricity charged him. He thrust his hands forward, hitting Korvac with a blast that dazed him. Mockingbird and Finesse ran around Korvac's side, while MVP stood to face the man. He threw his shield just as Star Fox flew in. Vines shot out of the ground, stabbing Korvac's wrists. MVP's shield smacked Korvac across the face. Star Fox reached his target, grabbing the shield and punching Korvac away from Sersi's vines.

"Here Captain, take your shield," Star Fox said as he passed the shield to Van Patrick.

Deathblade spread his arms out, creating another scythe. Energy trailed off the scythe as he swung it around, launching an energy wave that threw Korvac into the wall.

"We must act quickly while Michael is distracted, son of the Scarlet Witch, you and the Skrull maybe the key to ending this battle," Carina said.

"What can we do?" Wiccan asked.

"Isn't it obvious, you both have subtle reality manipulation powers, you guys can make anti matter," Amadeus said.

"My ring holds only a fraction of the cosmic cubes power and creating anti matter is a dangerous process," Crusader said.

"Then how's about you condense the anti matter into something small like a bomb or a sword," Amadeus suggested.

"Whatever you guys are going to do you'd better do it quickly," Patriot said.

Korvac fired a blast, that Patriot deflected with his shield. Trauma walked up behind Korvac, smiling as he began to change into the man's deepest fear. Korvac widened his eyes in astonishment as Trauma changed before his very eyes. He glowed with a yellow energy, catching the attention of every Avenger.

"Impossible," Korvac gasped.

"I know what you fear Korvac, a being of pure anti matter, a being capable of killing you for good!"

* * *

On the streets the fighting continued as Hammer agents and Avengers alike tried to gain control of the situation. US Agent fired tear gas from his grenade launcher, forcing away an army of mad civilians. Ares and Venom threw fighting civilians off of one another, doing their best to break up fights. Victoria Hand looked at the carnage and devastation and knew that she was out of her league. Ben Urich scribbled down more notes as he watched Aeon fight with the Beast on the rooftops.

"Ben, we need to get out of here and fast," Derek said.

"Just a second, is the camera still working, we need to get a shot of that fight up there," Ben said, point to the roof.

Aeon jabbed at the Beast with his hands, trying to get a grip on his opponent. Iron Fist climbed up to the rooftop, running at the Beast with his signature technique. But the Beast easily dodged the attack and grabbed Danny, throwing him off the roof. However Zack quickly jumped and grabbed Iron Fist in midair. He flew down to the street level, landing beside Luke Cage. Zack looked up and watched as Aeon managed to grab Daredevil.

"_**Wake up Murdock, please wake up," **_Sven pleaded with the man.

The Beast smirked before running off the roof with Aeon. They landed on the ground, leaving a crater beneath them. Aeon groaned in pain before the Beast grabbed his head and threw him at Luke and Dan's feet.

"Mr Aeon," Zack gasped.

"Pathetic, not one of you can defeat me," The Beast growled.

He grabbed Ghost Rider's chain, pulling the Spirit of Vengeance towards him. Then he backhanded the rider, knocking him to the floor.

"Throw all your fighters at me, I will tear them all apart, this cities fear will drive me and my influence will spread to the entire world, FEAR WILL RULE ALL!" The Beast yelled.

He picked Ghost Rider up, sucking the flames on his skull up through his nose. The Beast smiled in delight as Ghost Rider groaned in pain. Hellfire glowed around the Beast as he walked forward.

"Fight, fear and hate one another, REDUCE THIS CITY TO ASHES!"

Aeon's legs shook as he got up off the floor. He narrowed his eyes at the Beast, standing tall as he prepared to fight again.

"_**I fear that the only thing that can save Matt Murdock now is friendship," **_Aeon said.

"Yeah, we sill haven't given up on him but everyone else has," Luke said.

"_**You're wrong, there's one other who'll never give up on him!"**_

"Elektra?" Iron Fist asked.

"_**No, not a lover, but a friend!"**_

* * *

Sieg dragged his sword across the ground as he walked to meet Jason. Both apprentices stood their ground as Hyperion floated towards him. Shockwaves echoed through the sky as Hyper Girl and Prime clashed. The girl punched Prime across the face, but was quickly thrown out of the clouds. Prime clapped his hands together; creating a shockwave that knocked Hyper Girl further back. Tigra kicked Temptress across the face and then delivered a second kick to the woman's gut. Looking at the tiger woman in shock, Temptress began a swift retreat. As opposed to going after her, Tigra knelt beside Grass Hopper.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, the cuts not that deep and she missed most of my vital organs," Grass Hopper said.

"There's where our advantage is, these guys aren't very well trained."

"Yeah, you kicked that woman's ass, great job Mrs Nelson," Grass Hopper smiled.

"Call me Greer," Tigra returned the young man's smile.

"Are you two finished?" Citizen V asked.

"Of course, what happened to your guy?"

"The coward ran away, now lets go and help the others!"

Jason and Sieg shared no words as they confronted Hyperion. They wasted no words with Hyperion either. Both boys ran forward, dodging Hyperion optic blasts. Jason threw his tonfa, hitting Hyperion in the head. He then siphoned the spirit of Captain Marvel, firing a blast straight into Hyperion's chest. Sieg flew upwards, swinging his sword at Hyperion. He cut the man across the cheek, then flew around him and slammed his knee into the back of his head. Hyperion yelled, more out of annoyance than pain. Swinging around, he grabbed Sieg's foot and threw the boy into Jason. They slid across the floor, coming to a halt near Jim. As they both fell to the floor, Jim ran forward, followed by Grasshopper, Tigra and Citizen V.

"Come on James, prove to the kids that you aren't old yet," James said as he got up off the floor.

Prime flew around the clouds, trying to find Hyper Girl. He listened out for the girl, but she was no where in sight. Concluding that she had retreated, Prime flew down towards the city. He slammed into Hyperion's back, shattering the windows around them from the sheer force of the blow. Pushing Hyperion into the ground, Prime held him in place as the others approached. Guardian flew down to aid them, having lost Spectrum.

"Its incredible how all you weaklings think you can stop me," Hyperion chuckled.

"Right now we're kicking your ass," Prime said.

"I like playing with my food," Hyperion grinned.

He swung his head back, hitting Prime in the face. Hyperion then swung around and grabbed the back of Prime's head, slamming their heads together. The force of Hyperion's devastating head butt actually knocked out Prime's front teeth, causing him to stumble backwards. Everyone widened their eyes as Prime suddenly turned into a regular teenage boy, one with his face bruised and concussed.

"Prime, no," Sieg muttered.

Sieg got up off the floor and glared at Hyperion. His helmet cracked, falling off his face as it split in half. Karen stopped in her track as she looked at Sieg. His face conveyed pure determination. Sofia threw her hands forward, consuming Hyperion in a miniature tornado. Hyperion smirked before blowing, cancelling out Sofia's winds. He blew Arachnophillia and Sofia into the air. Jason dashed for the girls, grabbing them in mid air. He landed gracefully on the floor, putting Sofia and the red girl to rest. Jason got up off the floor and looked towards Power Princess. He widened his eyes as the woman pulled her spear back.

"SIEG WATCH OUT!" Jason yelled.

But his warnings came too late, for Zarda had already thrown her spear. Sieg turned, raising his blade to deflect the projectile. But instead the spear struck his chest, sending him flying straight into the wall of the building behind him. Sieg yelled as he felt his shoulder break from the impact of hitting the wall. But the worst wound came from the spear, the blade had pierced through his body and come out the other end, leaving Sieg with half the shaft stuck inside him.

"SIEG!" Karen yelled.

X-23 looked to Sieg in shock before turning to Zarda. She roared like an animal possessed as she ran straight for Power Princess. Laura swung her claws towards Zarda, but Hyperion was too quick. He fired his heat vision, burning the side of Laura's face and left arm. Sooraya materialised beside Laura, looking at her room mates wounds. Jim jumped at Hyperion, cursing as he slashed the man's skin. Hyperion grabbed Jim's neck and threw him as hard as he could into the air. Jim was sent flying, an no doubt every bone in his body would break when he landed. Hyperion laughed as he blew Tigra and Citizen V away.

"Pathetic little worms, do you not see, I AM YOUR NEW GOD!" Hyperion yelled.

Sieg growled as he looked at Hyperion. Aeon's apprentice's eyes took on a red tone as he gripped the spear that had impaled him.

* * *

Captain Marvel and his sons moved forward, engaging Korvac head on. They utilised the distraction provided by Trauma. Hulkling slashed Korvac across the back while Komodo whipped him with her tail. Hardball punched him into Thor Girl, who hit him up to the ceiling. Genis grabbed Korvac's heels and slammed him against the ground. Korvac's energy form flickered; revealing a blonde haired man, his face obscured by bruises and cuts.

"You pests, you've actually hurt me," Korvac growled as he returned to normal.

He spread his arms out, yelling as he created a shockwave. The force of the wave threw the Avengers back and he looked to Carina in fury.

"You don't want to be with me, fine then Carina, BY THE TIME I'M THROUGH WITH YOU NO ONE WILL WANT YOU!" Michael yelled.

He fired an energy blast, throwing Star Fox into the wall. Then he telekinetically removed Patriot's shield from his hand, using it to knock him and Melter out. He created a crack in the ground, dropping Trauma and Gauntlet into the room below. Korvac stared at Carina like a man possessed as he walked forward. Wiccan realised that there was nothing else they could do as he began chanting his spell.

"Create a blade of anti matter, create a blade of antimatter, create a blade of anti matter," he chanted.

Korvac created a wind that blew Veil away. Crusader ran forward, firing an energy blast from his ring. Korvac redirected the energy, hitting Namora and Venus.

"Come on Billy," Hulkling whispered.

"I am a god, nothing can stop me, worship me as you should," Korvac growled.

Deathblade got up off the floor and jumped towards Korvac. He stopped Cade in midair, holding him in place. A-Bomb suddenly lunged at Korvac, punching him in the face. The force of Rick's punch slid Korvac across the ground, forcing him to drop Cade. Rick fell to the floor, giving in to fatigue the same time as Cassie and Scott did. All the Avengers were exhausted as Wiccan continued to chant the spell.

"Hurry," Carina pleaded.

"Here, it's the atomic structure of Anti-matter, it might help," Amadeus said, putting his notepad in front of Wiccan's eyes.

It got Wiccan's mind off of Korvac and helped him to understand just what he was trying to make.

"DO IT WILLIAM! YOU ARE NOT YOUR MOTHER! DON'T BE AFRAID OF YOUR POWERS!" Hercules yelled.

Hercules ran towards Korvac, taking an energy blast that burnt his shirt and headband. Despite his smoking skin, Hercules pressed on, grabbing Korvac's neck and slamming him against the wall. Korvac pressed his hand against Hercules's chest, burning his muscles and shocking running electricity through his blood stream. But the long time Avenger fought the pain, holding in Korvac in place. Amadeus turned away from Wiccan, watching as his friend and mentor showed his determination. Korvac levitated Cade's discarded sword off the floor and flew it straight into Hercules's back, the blade burst through Hercules's chest, inches from touching Korvac. Blood ran out of Hercules's mouth, but he still held on.

"_**Incredible bravery!"**_ Cade said as he got up off the floor.

* * *

While all of the Avengers struggled, others did what they could. Hammer agents had cut off access to Hells kitchen, hoping to avoid more riots. There were few people left in the city anyway, but that didn't stop others from exploring.

"Please, everyone go back inside, this is for your own protection," An agent said as he pushed several civilians away.

"Wait, I have to get into Hells kitchen," A portly man in a business suit said.

"Forget it chubby you go in there your dead."

"Please, my friends in there."

"Wait a second, your Foggy Nelson aren't you?" One of the agents asked.

Foggy Nelson, Matt Murdock's law firm partner and his closest friend. For years Daredevil had been protecting his loved ones, but only Foggy could speak of the man's success in the matter.

'Matt's helped me enough, its time I helped him,' Foggy thought.

The roar of an engine echoed through the streets, catching the agents off guard.

"Is it Ghost Rider?" One asked.

"No, he's in the fighting," Another said.

Foggy turned around and screamed at the top of his lungs. A man in gold armour with a sword on his back rode straight towards the Hammer barrier. He was sitting on a gold motor cycle, enhanced with technology and given a paint job. The gold rider rode past the agents, grabbing Foggy off the floor and placing him on the back seat. Foggy screamed as the bike sped through the streets.

"Calm down," The rider said. "Foggy Nelson right? Names Lazlo, I've got a friend on the other side who could use some help."

Foggy stopped screaming and looked at the man with a mix of shock and agreement.

"What do you know, I've got a friend who needs help too!"

* * *

Sieg's group was beginning to lose morale, while Hyperion gained momentum. He punches Guardian aside and walked towards Karen. Grasshopper fired his stingers at Hyperion, but the man simply laughed. He fired his optic blast, consuming Grasshopper's left arm. The young super hero fell to the floor, clutching his stump in agony. Karen thrust her spear forward, only for Hyperion to grab it and snap the weapon in half. He flicked the girl's forehead, throwing her back a few inches. Karen suddenly fell to her knees, blood, flowing out of her nose.

"KAREN!" James yelled.

"NO!" Sieg screamed.

He snapped the blade end of the spear, falling off the wall and landing on his knees. The red glow left his eyes as he looked to Karen. He couldn't use the power of the corrupt form, it would cause more harm than good. But there had to be something he could do. Gripping the shaft of the spear, Sieg began to pull. He cringed in pain, seeing the blood spurting out of the wound.

'Damn it, if I yank it out I'll just bleed to death,' Sieg thought.

Helplessly, Sieg looked to Hyperion as he lightly pushed Karen to the floor. The man actually laughed as Karen reached for the blade of her spear. He fired a blast that disintegrated the spear and burnt Karen's hand. Sieg listened to Karen's screams, closing his eyes as he began to lose hope. Jason ran as fast as he could, only for Power Princess to appear before him. He blocked the woman's punch, but the sheer force sent him flying into the front of a car.

'Oh god, if only I still had my connection with Aeon,' Sieg whimpered.

* * *

In the depths of the Infinite Avengers mansion, Amadeus Cho could only watch as Hercules held Korvac at bay. Cho turned to Wiccan as a light appeared before them. Cho smiled as the golden Anti-matter blade materialised. Carina took the blade and slid it across the floor, stopping it at Deathblade's feet. She nodded her head to Cade as he gripped the blade.

"Okay so alls we have to do is get Herc out of there and then…" But Cho's hopes were dashed as Cade ran forward.

Hercules smirked as he gripped Korvac tighter. The god like being gasped in terror as Cade got closer and closer towards him. Despite the amount of plans circulating his brain, Amadeus could only force himself to say one thing:

"HERC!"

Deathblade slid the anti-matter blade through Hercules's back and straight into Korvac's chest. Hercules laughed as Cade gripped his own blade, pushing it deeper into Hercules until it stabbed Korvac.

"Well done Cade Hunter, your ruthlessness has won the day," Hercules said.

_**"Its not over Hercules, I can finish Korvac permanently, so that he doesn't come back, but are you prepared to die as well?"**_ Cade asked the man.

"I have learnt of true heroism ever since I joined the Avengers, finish it man, punish us for the sins of ages past and the future that he threatened."

"HERC!" Cho yelled.

"Be strong and brave my friend, be as good a friend to others as you were to me my boy!"

The room was silent as energy seeped out of the Anti-matter blade. Deathblade added his own energy, joining it with the matter and ignoring the cries of Korvac. His eyes remained fixed on Hercules's back, never doubting the smile the old hero held.

**_"As I said, incredible bravery!"_**

"NOOO!" Tears flew from Cho's eyes.

Deathblade released the energy in his swords, consuming both Hercules and Korvac. As their bodies broke apart, both men conveyed different reactions. Korvac's yells became silent, but Hercules smile remained constant, before he too faded away. The surge of energy destroyed the two beings completely, disintegrating their forms and the whole room behind them. Cade stepped back, lowering his sword as the anti-matter blade disappeared. Everyone remained silent as Cade lowered his head, bowing to one of many heroes who would no doubt die trying to stop his grand hunt.

Next Chapter 9: Reach for the soul

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, next time the battle for Daredevil reaches a stunning conclusion. Meanwhile Sieg searches the depths of his own soul for a power he can use to save his friends.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I dont own Marvel, and a line I have Aeon use here is copyrighted to the writers of Doctor Who and David Tennant :)

Here I am with the next chapter, a chapter that takes a look into the unique relationship between main characters Sieg and Sven. This is one of the most important chapters to Sieg's character development. Enjoy!

* * *

The Hunt

Chapter 9: Reach for the soul

It had always been said, yet Sieg had always denied it. Inside his mind he knew without a shred of doubt that Sven Reilly wasn't his father. No matter how much he wanted him to be, Sven was not the man who had stood with his mother, whom had been the first to hold him as a baby. Yet most always assumed that the bond they shared was that of a father and a son. From a distance Sieg could understand but even some of his friends began calling Sven his father. Sven Reilly was Aeon and Sieg was Aeon's apprentice, to Sieg that was the simple explanation of their relationship. But still people always assumed.

"Why have you been crying?"

Sven had posed the question to Sieg. It was during the time when Sven's physical body died and a fragment of his soul bonded with Sieg's. Back then Sieg had been younger, he knew little about the world and what its people were capable of. Sieg wiped his eyes as he walked further and further into the white void, the depths of his own soul. Aeon stood with his arms crossed, his armour hiding any shred of sympathy he might have felt.

"Why do they reject people like us?" Sieg asked.

"You'd have to be more specific Sieg," Sven said.

"The people, I save their lives but they don't change anything, do they embrace life with a new sense of purpose? Do they appreciate the good I've done?"

Sven raised his visor, a comforting smile crossing his face.

"I understand what your going through Sieg, people's views of a hero are constantly changing. Look at prime ministers and presidents; the people's view of them is changing with every decision they make. Some people end up regretting voting for them, never seeing the sense in the choices they make. Sometimes the people in charge aren't even making the right choices, or at least the choices that benefit their people," Sven explained.

He raised his arm, creating Sieg's sword. Stabbing the blade into the ground, Sven sat beside his apprentice.

"First time I went out, a person I saved accused me of being a mutant. A few days later I end up saving him again, from an ordinary human, again he cursed me."

"Then why help him all that time?" Sieg asked.

"Because it was the right thing to do, I saw someone in danger and I acted to save them. Its happening everyday Sieg, even if you don't see it its happening. Ordinary people looking to do what is right, even those with great power are not extraordinary, even a mutant can go about a normal life. It is those who stand up to do the right thing that can be considered heroic," Sven smiled as his eyes glowed a gold colour.

He waved his arm, altering the structure of the void. Sieg got off the floor and looked at the scenes he saw in wonder. As Sven had said, ordinary men and women existed across the world striving to do the right thing. In third world countries, rich men that could have looked away set up charities to provide food and clean water for those that needed it. Brave men and women would share their food to help one another survive, especially when there were children in the camp. In bigger cities like Paris, London and even New York, emergency services like the Fire Brigade and Ambulance services saved lives. Policemen maintained order in their communities, keeping the people safe by catching criminals and ensuring a safe environment. Activists saving forests and endangered species. Even people with ordinary jobs would sometimes strive to do the right thing. Mother's and father's providing for their family through hard work and no compromise. People who merely stopped to call an ambulance or even stay with a victim, urging them to hold on.

It happened every day, people taking a stand or helping someone. Ordinary men and women did it. And even those with power were still ordinary enough to help those in need. Mutants without costumes would use their powers to save lives. Breaking apart rubble with energy blasts, or even taking missile hits with their invulnerable skin. They took the bruises so that the weak beneath them didn't have to. They were either inspired by others or simply chose to act out of their own righteousness.

Heroes like the Avengers and the X-men fought and sacrificed themselves to protect. And they weren't alone, small teams and heroes that no one had heard of protected the innocent. Heroes lurked in the darkness, staying in the shadows to combat the threats that the public didn't even know existed. Vampire Hunters like Blade, demon hunters like the Ghost Riders and the Sorcerer Supremes throughout the ages. Beyond the planet there existed heroes, Guardians of the galaxy. Even the soldiers of alien empires fought to protect their home world. They defied beings like Galactus to make sure as many people got off their planets. Former heralds of Galactus like the Silver Surfer opposed him and other evils throughout the galaxy.

"You see Sieg, you're not alone, and even if the world hates them they wont give up. Even when they aren't recognised they still do the right thing. It doesn't have to be grand and it doesn't have to change anything. The fact that its been done means that for that moment they've been a hero," Sven explained as he lightly gripped Sieg's shoulders.

The glow of his eyes faded as the void returned to normal.

"I was once connected to every life form in the galaxy, for a moment I felt the heroes they could be. When I decided to save you it wasn't just because it was the right thing to do, it was because I saw what was inside you. I gave you my blood and my power to save you, so that you could continue to live on. Because even if the world rejects you, I will never stop believing in you."

Sven wiped the boy's eyes as they both smiled. The memory was a comfort for Sieg. It served as not just a reminder of his master's wisdom, but that his fight was never futile. So long as he continued to remember that, he had faith that he would never fall.

'An ordinary man can make a difference, but an ordinary man cant pull a spear out of his chest without bleeding to death,' Sieg thought.

He gripped the weapon in his chest, looking to Hyperion as he picked Karen up off the ground. A sadistic smile crossed his face as he pressed his hands against the sides of her skull. Karen screamed as Hyperion's strength threatened to crush her skull. Grasshopper had fainted from the pain of Hyperion's last attack. He wouldn't bleed to death because his wound had been cauterised. But that didn't mean Grasshopper would recover. Sieg grit his teeth together as he crawled across the floor. Hyperion softly threw Karen across the ground, smirking as the girl continued to scream from the pain.

"Pathetic," Zarda laughed.

"I expected better from the famed "Avengers", but oh wait you fools are a bunch of wannabes aren't you?" Hyperion asked. "Your either pathetic children trying to be heroes or rejects that couldn't make the big leagues. And worst of all are the wannabes, people getting famous from someone else's legacy."

Hyperion smirked as speak of the devil Jim landed on the ground. Much to Hyperion's shock however, Jim immediately got off the floor. His bones clicked as he stretched.

"Impossible," Hyperion gasped.

"Metal bones remember," Jim grinned.

Jim broke off into a run, popping his claws as he approached Hyperion. The power hungry man fired his optic blasts, hitting Jim's claws. Jim grit his teeth together as he pushed forward, deflecting the beams with his claws. The metal on his claws glowed an orange colour; they had been heated up by Hyperion's attack. Swinging his claws at the man, Jim tried to cut Hyperion's throat. But Hyperion dodged the attack and grabbed Jim's neck. He lifted the man over his shoulders and threw him down the street. Jim flew past Sofia, flying like a bullet across several blocks.

"Truly pathetic, I don't even have to break a sweat to tear you all apart," Hyperion laughed.

Suddenly, a blast slammed into Hyperion's back. He turned in anger to James, who got up off the floor and aimed the palm of his hand at the villain. Firing another energy blast, James hit Hyperion again. Hyperion quickly recovered, clapping his hand together and releasing a shockwave that threw James back, sending him flying into the wall. Sieg gripped the spear in his chest, knowing that if he didn't intervene then fast then someone would die.

* * *

A few blocks away, the Avengers were beginning to slowly restore order on the streets. Victoria Hand had pulled her Avengers out, while Dr Strange and his students carried on crowd control spells. Nico slammed her staff against the floor, creating energy bubbles that trapped the particularly violent civilians. Voo Doo's hands glowed as he waved them around, creating dust that gave the civilians hallucinations of comfort as opposed to fear. Strange himself was using his magical abilities to hold back the magic of the Beast itself. All hell would have been breaking loose if Strange hadn't held back the mind-altering effects of the Beast's power.

"Okay we're slowly getting the crowd back under control, Jarvis I need a report on the situation at the Infinite Avengers mansion," Tony explained.

"I'm sorry sir but my key to that plain of existence doesn't work," Jarvis said.

Ms Marvel looked to Iron Man in concern at that news. Spider-woman ran a hand over her hair as the wind seemingly blew. In actuality it was Warp, Aeon's speedster friend. He arrived holding She-Hulk in his arms.

"Where have you two been?" Monica Rambeau asked.

"It's a different story," Jennifer grinned.

"Okay people we're slowly getting hells kitchen back, Spider-woman, you watch our backs and make sure Hand and her people aren't watching us. Photon and Firebird, Ms Marvel and I need your help getting these kids away from this region and back to Stark Tower," Tony ordered.

"Why do we need to go to Stark Tower?" Mermaid asked.

"They're working with Hammer, they're going to set us up for capture," Watt said.

"Wait a second, their heart rates are normal, these people actually want to help us," Ray said.

"Wow looks like we've got a Kid Daredevil in the making here," Tony grinned underneath his helmet.

"Kid Daredevil huh," Ray rubbed his chin, intrigued by the idea.

Ben Urich continued to watch the fight between Daredevil and the heroes. The possessed defender of Hells Kitchen breathed fire from his mouth, burning off Luke Cage's shirt. Black Tarantula jumped out of the way as Daredevil threw a car straight onto Wolverine. As Daredevil yelled, more hellfire gushed out of his mouth. Aeon ran forward, the flames bouncing off his armour as he attacked the Beast again. But utilising Daredevil's own fighting skills, the Beast knocked Aeon to the ground. He then grabbed the hero's leg and threw him at Iron Fist. Letting out a cackle, the Beast stomped towards Luke Cage, grabbing a chain off the ground.

"To even think of opposing me was foolish, there is nothing left of Matt Murdock, NOTHING!" The Beast laughed.

He swung the chain towards Luke, only for a yellow blast to fly into his shoulder. Knocked back slightly, the Beast looked towards where the blast had come from. Energy glowed in Zack's hand as he accessed the spirit of an energy manipulator. He threw the energy balls forward, only for the Beast to dodge the blasts. The Beast then grabbed Zack by his neck, lifting him off the ground before slamming him against a lamppost.

"_**Zack," **_Aeon gasped.

Daredevil again slammed Zack head first against the lamppost. Aeon ran forward, diving straight towards the Beast. The Beast suddenly threw Zack into Aeon, sending them both rolling across the dirt. Black Tarantula curiously raised his eyebrows as he heard the roar of an engine. A grin crept across the Beast's mouth as he watched the gold motorcycle speed towards him. Albion opened the hatches on his motorcycle, revealing several swords. He slid one blade out and charged straight towards Daredevil. But the Beast threw his arm out, clothes lining the armoured man straight off his bike.

"Pathetic, was that all you had to stop me?" The beast asked.

"Actually, my secret weapons right behind you," Lazlo grinned underneath his helmet.

The Beast turned around and narrowed his eyes as he looked at his next opponent, Foggy Nelson.

* * *

Darkness, that was all he could see now. A terrible accident had robbed him of his site. He was a simple kid taking a short cut towards his house through an OsCorp factory. But then the alien's struck the city and shrapnel from an explosive cut open a chemical barrel. The boy had accidentally ran into the path of the barrel as the chemicals sprayed out. His eyes had been scarred to the point where he couldn't see anymore. But something strange happened, he lost his site but somehow his other senses were amplified. He could hear the doctors speaking outside, the visitors coming and going, even the surgery going on in the OR. The stench of the morphine drips, the medications and nurses make up, he could even smell the paint and glue on the wallpaper. Even eating was difficult for him now because of the amplified taste. Not even the bed could offer him comfort, as he felt the springs of the mattress.

His name was Ray Conner and unlike Matt Murdock he had no one to guide him. No memory of a mother that ran away, no father who never compromised. Ray Conner was alone with nothing to inspire him. Lying in his bed, bandages wrapped around his eyes, Ray cringed in pain, as the door to his room opened and then slammed shut. The boom of the door echoed inside his eardrums, as if someone was pounding them again and again. Whoever his guest was walked around the room before stopping at his bed. Ray could hear that the man was big, either he was fat or he had cobias amounts of muscle like a wrestler or a martial artist.

"I see you haven't drank your juice, the kitchen staff wont be happy," The man said.

"Who are you?" Ray asked.

"Someone who understands what its like to have great power. That's what you've got Ray, great power and incredible potential. But sitting here that potential is clearly wasted, it pains me to see you like this."

"Nurse, there's someone in my room!" Ray called out.

Suddenly, Ray yelled as a stick of some kind struck his head. He felt the pain amplified by his powers. But for a moment he suspected that the man was going to hit him, as if he could hear and feel the stick coming towards him. The man curiously hummed and Ray could hear him rub the blood off the stick. He bought his finger closer towards Ray's nose and Ray shivered, as he smelt the unpleasant stench.

"Don't worry Ray, when I'm through with you the smell of blood wont even faze you. Your senses give you great power, but only if you are given the training to use those senses."

"Who are you?" Ray asked.

"Someone who knows how to use your senses in a fight, for now simply call me…stick!" The man laughed as he slapped the stick against his hand.

From that day on, Ray was put through training that not only taught him how to control his senses, but to fight with those senses as well. He was taught Judo throws, Ninjutsu, Aikido and countless forms of fighting that involved gymnastics and the environment. By tapping a stick against an object, Ray would know what his surroundings were like. He read brail books that precisely described objects like weapons and machines. It was all part of his training to be a better Daredevil than Matt Murdock.

* * *

As far as Foggy Nelson was concerned, there was only one person capable of being Daredevil. Matt Murdock was a one of a kind man. He was a good lawyer, friend and overall a good man. Yes he had special senses, but in the end it came down to Matt's will. He learnt brail, studied martial arts and adapted to a life without sight. Despite all the hardships he had endured, the lovers he had lost he still strove for justice. But above all that he employed compassion with his duties as a lawyer. It was a day before the alien invasion, a normal day at the office for Foggy. Matt was running his hand over a possible job they could take.

"Aaron Morales, Fifty five years old, used to be a con but he served time and got a job working at a hotdog vendor. He stands accused of assisting a cat burglar with a similar MO to him. I think we should take this case Foggy!" Matt explained.

"Really? How much does this Morales guy earn?" Foggy asked.

"I know its not necessarily a big pay day, but Morales paid his debt to society. I spoke with the guy myself…"

"Wait a second Matt, have you taken a job without consulting me?"

"The guys trying to repair his relationship with his brother and every chance he gets he visits his Nephew, a school teacher down at ESU…"

"Matt I get it, he's a good guy that's been wrongfully accused, but here's the thing, he's not going to get us big money. Unless of course he's still connected then in that case go ahead," Foggy explained.

"This is out chance to help someone Foggy, Morales was given a second chance, lets make sure he keeps that second chance."

Matt Murdock was always looking to do good. Even when the whole world was against him, even when the pressure of dead lovers and wives was getting to him he never gave up. Whatever was standing before Foggy now was just wearing Matt's body. This creature had taken advantage of all the suffering Matt had endured and used it to turn a good man into a true devil.

"Matt, I know you're in there," Foggy said.

Suddenly, the Beast grabbed Foggy's neck, lifting him off the ground.

"PATHETIC LITTLE PIG! YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP ME!" The Beast roared.

Foggy coughed as the Beast tightened its grip on his neck. He looked at Matt with a pleading expression as tears formed in his eyes.

"Matt please…its me…Foggy…I know this…this isn't you…you're better than this! You're my friend! You're Matt Murdock!"

The words pierced Matt Murdock's soul as a glimmer of his personality came to the surface.

"Foggy," he whispered.

"NOW!" Lazlo yelled.

The Beast turned around and widening his eyes as Iron Fist rushed towards him. Danny jumped forward and slammed his glowing fist into the Beast's chest. The blow sent the Beast sliding backwards, blood gushing from his mouth. But despite the power behind the punch, the Beast simply laughed.

"Is that all you have left Iron Fist? He asked, "Did you really think the last of your pathetic Chi energy would be enough to defeat me?"

Iron Fist clapped his hands together, light surging in the palm of his hands. The light crackled, spreading around as Danny separated his hands.

"The Blow wasn't meant to harm you, it was meant to heal," He grinned.

"What? NO!" The Beast yelled.

He fell to his knees, his veins throbbing as he spat out blood. The Beast yelled in agony, his voice slowly fading as Matt came to the surface.

"I can't hold it back for long…one of you has to kill me! PLEASE KILL ME!" He yelled.

He felt someone grip his head as the whole world went silent.

* * *

Sieg pulled at the spear in his chest, letting out a yelp of pain as a drop of blood shot onto the floor. He groaned as he let go of the spear. The whole situation was hopeless, considering his powers had been unstable ever since Aeon cut the spiritual link off. His eyes began to take on a red tone as his teeth sharpened. But Sieg shook his head, throwing aside the corrupt form that haunted him. There had to be a way to save his friends without compromise, there just had to be. Sieg looked to his friends, all of them had unique powers and two of them could heal from virtually any injury. If there was just a shred of Aeon's power still within him, then Sieg would use that power to fuse his soul with either Laura's or Jim's soul. But he just had to find that slither of the power Aeon had given him.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" James yelled as he fired an energy blast at Hyperion.

Hyperion shrugged the blast off as he picked Karen up by her hair. He motioned to Zarda, whom grinned as she flew at James. She slammed her knee into his stomach, causing him to vomit out blood. Then she flicked his forehead, knocking him to the ground. Hyperion sniffed Karen's neck, sighing in awe at her perfume.

"She's a beauty, nowhere near your level of course," Hyperion grinned as Zarda approached him.

"Of course, after all she is but a mere mortal," Zarda said.

She gripped Karen's chin, throwing her back to the ground. As Hyperion and Zarda began kissing, Sieg tried to use this distraction to his advantage.

'I've got to picture my soul as one of a whole river, all of the soul's are linked, constantly crossing paths, got to merge those souls with my own like Aeon does' Sieg concentrated as hard as he could.

A sudden scream caught his attention. Karen screamed as Zarda stepped on her shoulder. Sieg lost his focus, moving forward but falling to his knees.

'I'm going about this all wrong, I cant think of just copying Aeon's power I've got to think of using his power. A power I inherited!' Sieg thought as he faced the task again.

* * *

Darkness was all he could see. His whole world became dominated by smells and sounds on one fateful day. But now he felt as hopeless as a child. He wasn't a man without fear anymore, hell he wasn't even a man. Even though he couldn't see he still felt the fear of the darkness. Despite once claiming to be without fear, his deepest fear was being alone.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" He asked.

His voice echoed in the darkness.

"Please, its…so dark, and I'm all alone…" The child trembled as he hugged his arms.

Even though he couldn't see he could still hear the bitter words of his mother.

"Don't come crying to me," She said.

"Mom?"

"Don't call me that. I don't want you, I never did!" She spat.

He could hear the chain around her neck she was gripping her cross.

"You've the devil in you Matthew, why do you think I left you with that violent alcoholic? That's your penance."

Her voice faded and Matt smelt the sting of alcohol. He heard the ruffle of a paper bag against glass as the presence of his mother disappeared.

"Forget about her kid, she's long gone," A slurred voice spoke to him.

Matt could feel his father looking down on him. His stance was aggressive and his voice reflected his pity.

"Too bad, what happened to you. And I had such high hopes…but since you lost your sight? Honestly son, what are you good for?" Jack Murdock asked.

"Dad…please don't say that," Matt cried.

"Fixer wants me to throw the big fight, says they'll kill you and me both if I don't…but I figure, maybe that's for the best. With the way things are now, I'm better off dead…and I'm taking you with me!"

"_**That's the biggest load of crap I ever heard!"**_

Matt Murdock widened his eyes as he heard the stranger's voice echo in the darkness. He could feel the warmth of the light shining on the stranger's body. Aeon looked down at Matt Murdock's spirit, as he expected he had been reduced to the state of a child. He put a comforting hand on the child's shoulder and Sven couldn't help but be reminded of the times he comforted Sieg.

"_**Matt Murdock, you know deep inside you that your father loved you. He never gave up especially when you wouldn't. The words may not have been spoken, but your souls promised one another that you would never give up. Yes he may have drank, yes he might have driven your mother away, but Jack Murdock was a good man at his soul. This is your body Murdock, drive the Beast back, destroy it forever!" **_Aeon growled as he helped the boy up.

Gone was the boy, replaced by the man Jack Murdock wanted his son to be. Aeon flexed his fingers, creating a katana blade from his own armour. He fitted the sword into Matt's hands, patting his shoulder for encouragement. Matt Murdock slowly drew the sword. Gone was the lawyer, a regular man weighed down by fear. In his place was a man without fear, the Daredevil. And like a man without fear he stood firm as he stabbed the blade into his chest. A smile crossed Matt Murdock's face as he felt the darkness disappear. Behind him, the spirit of the Beast stood with the tip of the sword imbedded in its chest.

"Impossible, I am the Beast of the Hand, entire civilisations have crumbled under my power!" The Beast ranted as his form began to fade.

"Yeah well, you never met a man without fear until now!" Daredevil growled as he pulled the sword out of his chest.

He gasped as fresh air rushed down his nose. The sound of people gathering around him practically pounded his eardrums. Overcoming the pain as always, Matt smiled as he felt Foggy's thick fingers grip his shoulder.

"Your back," Foggy laughed.

"I had a good guide, where is he?" Matt asked.

"Dealing with Hammer!"

While Foggy, Black Tarantula and Iron Fist helped Matt, Aeon stood facing Victoria Hand. Luke, Wolverine and Lazlo stood by his side, a few seconds passed before Iron Man landed beside them. Hand stood with a full squad of Hammer agents behind her. They aimed their rifles at the heroes.

"The registration act is still active, most of you are wanted and all this chaos was caused by Murdock. You all need to take the fall, especially considering the level of threat that's now taken residence at your base," Hand explained.

"Threat? Residence? Oh you mean the intruder at the Infinite Avengers mansion. The truth is we've actually lost contact with Pym's team," Tony said.

"We're not going to let you take Matt," Luke growled.

"So you expect the whole world to buy that Murdock was possessed? Maybe he was possessed but he still needs to pay for what happened," Hand said.

"_**Miss Hand there are forces at work here that you and especially the "public" cant even begin to understand! Hell they'll never understand it; if you want to get to Murdock then you might as well come at us now. Cause we're not handing him over!" **_Aeon explained as he dropped into a fighting stance.

"Enough!" Matt said as he limped towards the crowd.

The Avengers turned to Daredevil in shock as he approached the Hammer troopers. He crossed his wrists together, with Foggy by his side for support. Hand looked at the two men in confusion.

"I trust my client will be given a fair trial," Foggy said.

"Matt what are you doing?" Iron Fist asked.

Murdock turned to the heroes, ripping away his mask.

"I am somewhat to blame for what happened here. While nobody died people were still hurt, even you guys have injuries, all brought on by me. If I run away then not only does it give people something else to debate, but it'll be me spitting on everything the Justice system's supposed to stand for," Matt explained as he turned to the Hammer forces. "The Beast took advantage of my insecurities, my failures and above all my pride. I foolishly thought I could turn the Hand into a force for good. To some degree I still believe that somehow the Hand can reform, but I'm not the one to do it. I'm turning myself in Commander Hand, no struggle, no bullets necessary. But if you truly aren't like your predecessor I expect you to give me a fair trial so that the people can judge me for themselves."

Aeon lowered his arms, realising what Matt's game was. He wasn't punishing himself; he was proving in one move that the Avengers were righteous. By putting himself in front of the people he would prove that he wasn't above the law. It was a noble goal, but Aeon knew for a fact that Hand wouldn't be that easy to sway. Sven had nothing against the woman, but he knew good leadership when he saw it. Victoria Hand was intelligent and her heart was in the right place, but she wasn't up for leading an international organisation.

"Agent Chang, put Murdock and his lawyer into a transport, the rest of you stand firm. Murdock isn't the only one who needs to be judged, your all under arrest," Hand said.

Aeon sighed, once again his opinion had been proven correct. He walked forward, waving his hand downwards as Zack looked to him in concern. The armoured man raised his hands, making his way to Hand's side.

"_**Your not up to this, when are you going to realise that?" **_He asked.

From the corner of his eye he spotted Ben Urich hiding with his camera crew. This whole exchange was still being recorded. That would work in Sven and the Avenger's favour.

"I'm not Norman Osborn…Sven Reilly, I'm trying to separate the real heroes from the potential heroes," Hand said.

Aeon widened his eyes slightly; Hand knew his real name. His eyes then narrowed at the woman as he walked past her.

_**"You know I'm not like Osborn Hand so stop testing me. My power is beyond the understanding of a narrow mind. I could bring an end to your "reign" as Supreme Commander with a single word!"**_

"You saved the planet from the alien invasion, protected Westchester and Utopia and countless other things that haven't been revealed to the public. But not even you can defy the will of the American people," Hand explained.

'But I can at least make them doubt their decision,' Sven thought. _**"You're right, not a single word…six words," **_Sven said as he crossed his arms. _**"Yep that's right, six little words, six words, six very simple words, a phrase consisting of six words!"**_

"Stop that," Hand snapped.

Tony and the other Avengers tried to hide their smiles as Sven walked over to the troopers. He leaned towards one trooper and whispered six words into his ear.

"_**Don't you think she looks tired?"**_

Aeon did a two-fingered salute as he casually walked back to the Avengers. The Hammer troopers lowered their rifles as Hand looked towards them.

"What did he say?" She asked. "Aeon, Sven Reilly what did you say?"

Aeon grabbed hold of Ms Marvel's hands as the heroes flew away from Hell's kitchen. Victoria Hand stood in shock, curious over what the young man had said. Despite the situation, Ben Urich laughed hysterically.

"Please tell me the camera got that," He said to Derek.

"We did, he said "don't you think she looks tired" but what's the significance of those words?" Derek asked.

"I once did a piece in London, around the time they were introducing a new actor for this TV show they did. David Tennant was the actor's name, anyway when I go the free time I actually sat down and watched his first episode. In it the Prime minister pulled a pretty asshole move, so David says he can bring an end to her regime with six words. "Don't you think she looks tired" never laughed so hard in my life when they showed the fallout. Can't wait to see whether this turns out like that Doctor Who episode," Ben chuckled.

"Doctor Who?"

"I'd recommend it, David Tennant isn't the actor any more but old episodes are pretty easy to get a hold of," Ben said as he and his crew walked away.

They casually walked away from the scene, discussing the English TV show and the headline they would run tomorrow. As the Avengers flew away from the area, Zack flew beside Aeon and smiled. Aeon nodded his head at the boy, ruffling his hair. He then looked to Ms Marvel, who had been smiling at him since they left. It was a smile he would have returned if he could.

'The first part of the plan is about to begin, stay safe Sieg, we need you as well,' Sven thought as the Avengers made their way to Stark Tower.

* * *

Sieg felt a renewed sense of purpose as he gripped the spear in his chest. It was if he felt the thoughts of his teacher from miles away. Gripping the spear, Sieg slowly closed his eyes as he took a deep breath.

'I've got to accept who I am, the person I've become because of **him**," Sieg's thoughts focused on his master.

Aeon, Sven Reilly had been the one that saved his life. Sven Reilly was the one who shared blood in order to save him. It was Sven Reilly who taught him valuable lessons. He taught him how to overcome his insecurities. Sven Reilly comforted him when he cried and renewed his confidence when he doubted himself. It was Sven Reilly who believed in him and cared for him with an unconditional love. Sven Reilly had taken on the role of a father.

'No, he didn't just take the role,' Sieg thought as he began pulling the spear out of his chest.

Hyperion, Zarda and Sieg's friends looked towards him in shock as he began pulling the spear. Blood sprayed onto the floor and tears rolled down his eyes. He screamed in pain, pure agony like never before. The memories of countless times Sven had helped him flashed before his eyes.

'That's it, Aeon, Sven Reilly is my father, the only father I've ever needed!'

Glowing markings appeared over his body as he pulled the spear deeper and deeper out of his chest. He remembered the happiness he felt when Sven taught him.

"I gave you my blood and my power to save you, so that you could continue to live on. Because even if the world rejects you, I will never stop believing in you."

'Sven Reilly is my father and I'm his son, that's what our bond is!'

Finally he pulled the spear from his chest, the wound immediately sealing as Sieg fused his soul with X-23's. Laura felt a part of herself was with Sieg, healing his wounds. Sieg yelled as he threw his hand forward, fusing with Sofia's soul and using her powers. The wind blew Karen out of Hyperion's grip. Sieg siphoned the spirits of both Sofia and Sooraya as he surrounded Hyperion and Zarda with a sand storm. Pieces of rubble and glass flew off the buildings as Hyperion and Zarda were lifted off the ground. Sand flew in their eyes, stopping them from seeing where they were going. Sieg lifted the villain's into the air as energy surrounded his body. He siphoned off of Michael's built up energy, the power of his soul itself.

'I am Aeon's son, because I feel that sense of pride for him, this gift you gave me Sven…father, it wasn't wasted!' Sieg thought as he threw his hands forward.

He unleashed an energy blast identical to the ones Guardian fired. As the wind passed, the energy slammed into Zarda and Hyperion's limp forms. Sieg yelled, throwing more power into the blast. The sheer force of the blast sent Hyperion and his lover flying beyond the city limits. Sieg breathed heavily as the markings across his body stopped glowing. A prideful smile crossed his face as he walked towards Karen. He offered the girl his hand and she gladly accepted.

"Karen right?" Sieg asked.

Karen nodded her head as Sieg helped her off the floor.

"You were really brave back there," He said.

"I take after my father," Karen chuckled.

"So do I," Sieg smiled.

Karen smiled with Sieg as the others began walking towards them. But Karen's smile turned to sheer shock as Sieg collapsed face first into the ground.

"SIEG!"

Next Chapter 10: Pride

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter

Next time we take a break from all the fighting as the Avengers mourn the passing of one of their own. PLus Sven goes to Crowner tower with Zack to check Sieg's condition. Through all this Cade moves onto the next phase of his plan with Carina's help.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I dont own Marvel

Back with another update, not alot of action going on in this chapter, but a bit of insite into Hand and Deathblade's plans, as well as Aeon's relationship with Sieg.

* * *

The Hunt

Chapter 10: Pride

The Quarantine on the city had been momentarily passed so that people could evacuate. Though the president had made a decision not to move people back into the city, many of the people that had been living in the city couldn't get out. Wounded were still being treated at the hospital, which meant police and other public service agents would be staying for the duration of Hands investigation. Since the incident with the Hand took place in New York, reporters and media agencies from across the world moved into hotels throughout the rebuilt sections of the city. There was also another incident that prevented people from leaving, the Goblin cult that had made New York its home. Their movements were practically bad in the Timessquare region, considering that was where their idol had died. The Goblin cult had based itself off of the image of Norman Osborn's Green goblin persona. Somehow the members of the cult had gotten their hands on Osborn's technology, his gliders, bombs and other weapons that even Spider-man apparently didn't know existed. Victoria Hand was losing control of the situation, so much so that Hammer was joining with organisations such as O.N.E and even S.W.O.R.D.

Hand stood with Abigail Brand, Valerie Cooper, Henry Gyrich and General Thunderbolt Ross. They stood over a holographic map, displaying incidents all across the city. Along with the sightings of apparently resurrected Avengers came bodies bearing Deathblade's signature, the arrests of new super humans and people apparently coming down sick with flu like symptoms. There were also bodies being found of famous and even less well known super villains. The two villains Whiplash and Black Lash were found hung side by side with their own whips. But what came as a shock to Hand was the discovery of the Wrecking Crew.

The Wrecking Crew, the famous Avenger foes were dead. All four of them had been found brutally slaughtered. Wrecker had been impaled with his own crowbar, which was now devoid of power. Even retired villains such as Blackie Drago had been killed, again with the symbols Deathblade used. His actions over the past few days and his recent attack on Korvac had made his intentions clear. He intended to eliminate all sources of evil and corruption from the world. His attack on the Helicarrier, Shadowland and the Infinite Avengers mansion had been a demonstration of just how far he was willing to go.

"Seven hundred casualties in the past month, that includes the people he's killed outside our jurisdiction," Gyrich said.

"I've spoken with Scott Summers, he's recorded several mutants killed, no famous faces but a large majority of them had criminal records as well as links to old incarnations of Magneto's Brotherhood," Val explained.

"Then there are some cases amongst the aliens currently taking up residence on Earth" Brand added.

"Aliens I insisted on deporting when I was in charge of Sword," Gyrich said.

"Which lasted a month," Brand smirked.

"Enough of this, we have to get back to the matter at hand, Cooper I want you and your War Machines to fortify the defence at the Baxter Building. Gyrich I want your Sentinel squads patrolling the borders of the city, use your genetic scanners to weed out the normal humans from super humans. Brand you have the best satellite network on the planet, I want you to focus it on the City and see if you can locate Deathblade and any traces of the Hand ninjas left in the city," Hand explained.

"What is being done about Murdock?" Ross asked.

"He'll be kept in a secure facility, he'll stay there until we're ready to put together a trial. This is a delicate situation people, Murdock used to be a hero and a large majority of people might support him, we need to paint a fair picture so that we can establish that not even super heroes are above the law."

Hand stood up, pushing her glasses up.

"If you excuse me I have to confer with an informant," She said as she walked away.

Hand walked into her office, taking a seat and sighing. She took off her glasses and wiped her eyes, getting the sleep out.

"You seem to be tired, maybe Frontline's latest headline is right," The informant said, throwing a newspaper onto the desk.

Victoria looked at the newspaper in shock. The front page showed a picture of her grappling one of her agents, trying to find out what Aeon had said.

"A Hand that can't get a grip," Hand read the headline.

"Commander Victoria Hand simply inherited her command from Norman Osborn and has so far shown only how ill qualified she is to the pressure of the role," The Informant read a short extract, hiding a smirk.

"You gave me information on Aeon, information Agent Brute was unwilling to give. But you never told me he was as daring as to oppose a government agent," Hand said.

"Its your own fault for underestimating him, I said he was Naïve, don't mistake that for being an idiot. Aeon has gone through changes in his life, like any other super hero. His abilities change, his status quo and location, hell even what side he's on. Right now his power set seems to be his first and original abilities, but he isn't a teenager anymore, he has a greater level of understanding of those abilities and the different ways he can use them," The Informant explained, taking a seat in front of Hand.

"What's his status quo now?" Hand asked.

"Right now? I would say that right now his priority is helping his friends, I'll get back to you on what his grander plan is!"

* * *

Aeon, Lazlo and Zack had left the Avengers to grieve for their dead teammate. Ms Marvel however followed them to Crowner tower in order to check the condition of Grasshopper and Tigra. Gloria, who immediately took them up in the elevator, welcomed them.

"Thank god you came Sven, Sieg's in a bed right now and he wont wake up," Gloria explained.

"What about the other's?" Lazlo asked.

"See for yourself," Gloria sighed as she opened the door.

Zack widened his eyes as he saw Crowner's medical facility. Grasshopper was sat on a bed, layers of bandages wrapped around the stump that was now his right arm. Tigra was sat beside him, a few plasters on her face. Watkins was sitting on a chair, gritting his teeth together as James's doctor pushed his dislocated arm into place. John let out a yell as the click of his bone echoed through the room. Sofia and Sooraya both sat beside X-23's bed. Her skin was healing slowly, but her hair still hadn't grown back.

"Thank you for bringing me, Tigra's an Avenger, its only right she be told about Hercules," Ms Marvel said.

Her eyes had been focused on Aeon, thanking him for allowing her to follow. She smiled before walking to Tigra's room. Driver dashed into the room, holding a phone.

"Where's the boss man?" The Speedster asked.

"James is just this way Jack," Gloria said.

"No, I mean Aeon," Driver said.

Aeon blinked in confusion before taking the phone. He looked at it for a moment before giving it to Driver.

"_**Take it to James, I'm not the one in charge here, besides I've got more important things to worry about," **_He said as he walked to Sieg's room.

Zack followed Aeon while Driver blinked in confusion. Sighing in defeat, Driver ran into James's room, passing the phone to his employer. James had a plaster on his cheek and bandages wrapped around his chest. Despite his injuries he still took the phone, pressing it to his ear.

"Crowner here," James said.

"Crowner its Stark, Richards just came back and we wanted to speak with you and Aeon, in fact your Driver told us we'd be speaking with him," Tony explained.

"Well you get me I'm afraid, what's the problem?" James asked.

"Turn your TV on, any channel will do," Tony said.

James reached for the TV remote, groaning as he felt the strain on his ribs. Seeing his pain, Gloria took the remote and turned the TV on. Driver had left the room, so only Gloria and James could widen their eyes at what they saw. Hand was standing in Times Square, Osborn's body had long been removed from the scene and reporters now flocked the area. The Commander wasn't alone however; she had her supposed New Avengers with her. That included Moonstone, Ares, US Agent, Ant Man and Venom. But behind the Avengers, standing as proudly as they stood were the new heroes that appeared at the Shadowland incident. They included the mysterious Nighthawk, Golden Archer, Nuke, Bio-General, Moonglow and Arcanna.

"Commander Hand, is it true that there are Hydra agents inside Hammer?"

"Commander Hand, did the government really recover Osborn's body? Or has it been taken by one of these Goblin cults?"

"How are you reacting to the Daredevil situation?"

"Is it true that you're considering stepping down?"

Hand raised her hands, trying to silence the crowd. Nighthawk walked forward, tapping his hand against the microphone. The crowd calmed down, allowing Hand to speak.

"This press conference concerns the induction of new heroes into the Initiative as well as to announce the new status quo for New York. As you are away the former director Norman Osborn was declared unfit for duty before he tried to commit genocide on a number of alien species that were gathered around the planet. In his stead I was promoted to Commander of Hammer forces, congress has announced a renewed version of the Super human Registration act," Hand explained.

"Wait what?" James gasped.

Gloria hushed her boss, pushing him back onto the bed. Hand silenced the murmurs through the crowd as she presented the Squadron Supreme.

"While the Avengers will be ready to defend the city and America, the Squadron Supreme shall be given total authority to track and imprison any super powered being not willing to be depowered or trained in the use of their powers. We are currently dealing with a case of an unregistered super human that thinks he is above the law. He has killed several people supposedly involved in criminal activities, where was his proof? In order to maintain public safety, especially with how delicate our world is, the super human registration act must stay in effect."

The crowd of reporters stayed silent, unsure of how to react to this news. In Stamford, Miriam Sharpe smiled, believing that this would make things better for the world.

"The expanded Super human registration act will be leaded by Nighthawk and his colleagues," Hand stepped away from the pedestal as two more people floated down to the stage.

James's eyes narrowed in fury as he saw Hyperion and Power Princess float onto the stage. Zarda was wearing a purple suit, with gold gloves and boots. She wore her hair in a gold crown and carried an axe on her hip. Hyperion was dressed in a red suit with a gold H on his chest. He also wore gold gloves and a cape that hung off his right shoulder. Even though they wore different costumes, James knew without a shred of doubt that they were the ones that attacked Sieg's team.

"Its bullshit, they're hiding something and Hand doesn't even see it," James growled.

Again Gloria hushed the man and looked to the screen. Hyperion stepped up to the podium and addressed the crowd.

"My fellow Americans, I am Mark Milton, an American citizen and a patriot. But unlike the Avengers I choose to serve our country's government, I choose to put my pride, even my freedom on the line for the good of the public. I have trained in how to use my powers, my name and background is known so that people know who is saving them. My other name is Hyperion and I am proud to announce the reformation of the Super human registration act is merely the beginning of this government's Utopia project. A project that will change the entire world!" Hyperion smirked as the reporters bombarded him with more questions.

James turned off the TV and changed his attention back to the phone.

"They may be a problem Tony," James said.

"Yeah, somehow I think this is all connected, this Deathblade guy comes and the registration act suddenly changes, more than coincidence. We'll meet later to discuss what we'll do," Tony said.

James nodded his head, hanging up the phone and resting his head against his pillow. Gloria sat by her boss's side, rubbing his arm soothingly.

"Thank god your all right," She said.

"No, thank **him!"** James looked to Sieg's room and smiled.

Aeon and Zack walked into Sieg's room, seeing Sieg sleeping at a bed. Sat beside him, gripping his hand was Karen. Sven looked to his right, seeing Jason leaning against the wall. Jason smiled as he and Sven hugged.

"Good to see you again Sven," Jason said.

"_**I wish it was under better circumstances, thanks for coming," **_Aeon said.

"Sven you're my mentor and my adopted brother, that practically makes Sieg my nephew," Jason smiled.

"_**I haven't been the role model I should have been," **_Aeon lowered his head as he walked to Sieg's side.

"Whatever happened it isn't your fault," Zack spoke up for the first time.

Karen and Jason looked at the stranger. Aeon however merely kept his eyes on Sieg.

"I'm serious Mr Reilly, you cant be hold responsible for what happened to Sieg, whatever happened was the fault of the people that attacked him. Whatever he did was the only thing he could to save his friends, you shouldn't be angry with yourself…"

"_**I'm not angry with myself Zack," **_Aeon said.

He took Sieg's hand, the one Karen wasn't holding. The markings on Aeon's armour glowed slightly before fading.

"_**He sacrificed his power to save his friends, I'm not angry, I'm so proud of him," **_Aeon choked, as if tears were falling from his eyes. _**"I can't lose him, I can't lose either of them, I go after Cade and risk losing Sieg to whatever darkness he'll fall into. But if I stay with Sieg then there's a chance Cade might do something he'll regret forever."**_

"Sieg wont fall," Karen interrupted the man.

Aeon looked at the girl in confusion, causing her to blush.

"He's got friends, people who have faith in him and believe in him. That's why those three X-men follow him, why Guardian and Prime are waiting outside. So long as you continue to have faith in Sieg, then he wont fall!" Karen explained.

_**"Its different this time, people may believe in Sieg, but I think Sieg's lost faith in others. Everything that's happening now, the registration act, Hand staying in charge of Hammer and Deathblade's return, that'll only weaken his faith."**_

"How can you be so sure?" Zack asked.

"_**Because I too fell to a darkness, the darkness of my own mind!"**_

Karen and Zack widened their eyes while Jason lowered his head. It came as a particular shock to Karen, her adopted father idolised Aeon, as if he was some kind of Superman. Zack was shocked because he never thought the kind hearted and understanding individual before him was capable of evil.

_**"I'm not proud of it, but I too was plagued by a corrupt form. Unlike Sieg's however my corruption was capable of intelligent thought, it was true evil!"**_

Aeon paused, thinking of whether or not he should tell them. He was especially hesitant when some of Sieg's team mates gathered.

_**"The first time I saw it was when I was Sieg's age. I kidnapped a group of mobsters, tortured them, and eventually killed them. They may have deserved it but I'm not proud of what I did, I wasn't myself. When in that form, I didn't do it to punish them; I did it because it was evil. People who enjoy death are monsters; people who simply kill for the sake of it are evil, that's the kind of man I became."**_

Aeon looked to Lazlo, who was standing in the corridor, using a phone to speak with Emma Frost. He was updating the X-men leader on the situation, as well as the condition of her students. Sven then stepped away from Sieg and looked to the kids.

_**"When I thought the woman I loved died, I became that…evil for a while. It took the efforts of the person who caused the accident that injured my love, as well as Cade reminding me of who I was. Cade Hunter saved my life; he helped me to break out of that darkness. The corrupt form is now no longer a problem for me, but still I have the memory of the things I did, the people I hurt. I don't want that for Sieg."**_

Aeon placed a hand on Sieg's chest, motioning for Zack and Jason to do so as well. Zack gasped in surprise as lines glowed along his skin. The same thing happened to Jason, while Aeon's own markings shined. Karen suddenly placed her hand on Sieg's chest as well.

"You guys might ought to leave them alone for this, soul searching is a very delicate thing…nah I'm just kidding, you could try to hit them with a hammer and it wouldn't faze them," Driver chuckled.

"Yeah…you only did that with Aeon and he wears armour idiot," Lazlo sighed.

The teenagers laughed as Driver lowered his head in embarrassment. Meanwhile, Ms Marvel walked into Grasshopper's room, to see Tigra sitting by the hero's side. Grasshopper looked at his stump, turning his head away in shame.

"Thanks for coming Carol, sorry Grasshopper and I weren't on standby," Tigra said.

"I'm not," Grasshopper muttered.

"What was that?" Carol asked, frowning at the man.

"Why should I be waiting hand on foot for the Avengers, its not as if they actually need me. That's why I got put on the most useless Avengers team there is. My dad told me that being a hero was something to be proud of, I'm not feeling much pride right now," Grasshopper growled.

"The Avengers have always stood to protect the world," Carol said.

"What about each other huh? My team mates don't give two shits about me, hell the big time Avengers don't either or they'd be here!"

"Hercules died today, sorry that doesn't give everyone time to see you, you selfish prick!"

Grasshopper widened his eyes as Carol ran out of the room. Her words hurt worse than one of her punches. As Tigra also left, he couldn't help but wonder, had he become as selfish as his Great Lakes Team mates? Tigra ran to Carol, stopping her at the elevator.

"Is it true Carol?" Greer asked.

Ms Marvel nodded her head, her mouth trembling. Tigra's arms went limp as she leant against the wall.

* * *

Tony raised a bottle of water, while those Avengers that were old enough raised their wine glasses. There was no body to bury, but the Avengers would still celebrate the life of their ally. A portrait of Hercules hung on the wall in Tony's living room. Anyone who had even been on a team with Hercules was now sitting in the room. Johnny Blaze sat with Amadeus and the X-men Angel and Iceman stood away from the Avengers. Tony remembered that they had worked with Hercules in the Champions, along with Black Widow and Blaze. The Young Avengers were sitting with Pym and Jocasta, while Quicksilver sat on his own.

'Not much celebrating I see,' Tony thought with a sigh.

Cho rested his head in his hands, trying to fight tears. Johnny patted the boy's back, drawing his attention.

"How did you know Herc?" Blaze asked.

"He was my best friend, you worked with him in the Champions, Snowbird, She-Hulk and Black Widow slept with him, everybody else was on a team with him at some point," Amadeus explained.

"Herc slept with She-Hulk? Wow he really got around," Blaze smirked.

"I remember when Herc went with me to a club, the women couldn't stand his drinking habits but the morning after they were leaving their numbers at his bedside table, all four of the girls!" Iceman laughed.

"First time I go out and I'm not the one women want to sleep with," Angel said.

"Hey do you guys remember the time we teamed up with Hercules?" Cassie asked her teammates.

"Oh yeah, we ended up kicking a Titan's ass, Ted got in the knockout punch," Patriot said.

"I remember, Hercules gives Teddy this look and says, "I Will give you a gift!"" Billy laughed.

"A gift, that's what he calls a fight, he challenged Hulkling to a fight?" Tigra asked.

"Yeah but Teddy wasn't a big Hercules fan so he has no idea what Herc is talking about. Anyway Teddy gets the biggest blush on his face and he asks: "Are you coming onto me?""

The whole room burst into laughter, even Natasha and Pietro smirked at Billy's memory.

"He was a great warrior, one of the few men worth allowing into my bedchamber," Valkyrie said.

"He seduced you too?" Tigra asked.

"Nay, I defeated him in combat and dragged him to bed," Valkyrie smirked.

"Kinky, didn't know you were into that stuff Val," Beast chuckled.

"I remember the day he impersonated me, we did battle then laughed about how ridiculous he looked in my armour," Thor smiled.

"Yeah that was one time I couldn't stop laughing at him," Amadeus laughed.

Tony smiled as he watched his teammates. Everyone had been depressed, but now they reminisced about the times they had spent, not only with Hercules but other Avengers as well.

"When T'Challa says that his reaction time is faster than Cap's Pietro comes along and is like, "that may be true your majesty, but your no match for a speedster"" Hawkeye puffed his chest out, mimicking Pietro as best he could.

"Please don't tell them this story," Quicksilver groaned.

"Anyway T'Challa gives Pietro a friendly slap against the cheek and Pietro gets this really pissed off look on his face. Just as T'Challa's about to leave the room, Pietro runs at him, for a second I thought he was gonna hit the guy. But then, T'Challa steps to the side and Pietro trips over his ledge and then T'Challa says "Mr Maximoff, you really should be careful where you run"" Hawkeye slapped his hand against the table, laughing with Spider-woman and Wonder Man.

As the laughter faded, Amadeus lowered his head. His smile was replaced with a look of concern.

"I ran a calculation in my head before we faced Deathblade. Our battle strength was superior; our fighting skills, the terrain and preparation as well as our numbers was superior in everyway. But he still beat us and when Korvac came back, Deathblade was the one with the plan. His MO seems to be the punishment of evil right, Hercules was just one sacrifice, Deathblade'll sacrifice more of his Dead Avengers," Amadeus explained. "That includes your dads," He looked to Cassie and Teddy.

"I see my father, my real father for the first time and he's a puppet on a string, forced to do what Deathblade tells him to," Teddy said, lowering his head with grief.

"I think there's more to it than that, Aeon said…"

"Oh screw what Aeon said Carol, I know you like the guy,"

"Wait, Carol likes Aeon?" Mockingbird asked, interrupting Hawkeye.

"You like Aeon?" Black Widow repeated the question, looking to Ms Marvel with a smirk.

"Sure I like him, he's a likable guy, but I don't like him as in you know you two like each other," Carol motioned to Clint and Bobbi.

Clint's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he tried to speak his mind.

"Isn't the guy basically made of metal?" Tigra asked.

"No, his armours made of a material harder than steel, but my father said it isn't magnetic," Quicksilver said.

"I'd love to analyse him someday, obviously not in the way Carol would like to," Beast said, causing both Iceman and Angel to laugh.

Hawkeye coughed, catching everyone's attention.

"Whatever this Deathblade guy is up to, obviously Korvac was just the start. Aeon may be the best source of information for this guy but the two of them must have been friends or something, cause that's the only reason I can think of that Aeon wont face this guy," Hawkeye explained.

"Its not something we should be angry with him about," Carol said.

"Aye, friends fighting is something that should never be seen," Thor said.

Tony lowered his head as he thought of the unique relationship between Deathblade and Aeon. For a moment the two of them clashing reminded him of his own fights with Steve Rogers. He could picture the two former friends locked in bitter combat, and both of them coming out ruined.

"Then its decided, if we get a lead on Deathblade, we wont share it with Aeon," Tony said, catching everyone's attention. "Aeon's done enough, its time we paid him back by stopping Deathblade so he doesn't have to. We'll split up into teams, Hank if Deathblade is planning what I think he's planning, you'll need to work with Reed Richards to make transport to go after him." Tony explained.

Iron Man put on his helmet and the funeral mood passed; it was time for the Avengers to do what they did best.

* * *

Karen looked at her surroundings in astonishment. She stood with Jason and Zack in a white void, a place as vast and empty as a desert. Zack also showed a look of wonder as he walked past Jason.

"Be careful, you don't want to wander too far into the spirit realm!"

Aeon took the lead, walking past Zack and showing the small group the way to where Sieg was sitting. The young man sat with his legs crossed, his eyes empty as he looked at the vast plain of the spirit realm. He turned his head as Aeon walked up behind him.

"Sieg," Sven said.

The life returned to Sieg's eyes as he looked at Sven. His eyes passed to Karen and a smile crossed his face. But that smile quickly faded as he saw Zack standing close to Sven.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked, narrowing his eyes in a glare.

* * *

He tapped his scythe against the floor, looking at images of those who needed to be punished. There were a vast number of sinners on the planet. Some were insignificant thieves, deluded murderers or tyrants and villains. It didn't matter what kind of plan they had because Deathblade would punish them all. His Avengers sat around him, having no choice but to wait for him to finish his plan. Carina stood beside him, her hands crossed over her lap as she patiently waited. Her patience ran to its limit as she placed a hand on Deathblade's shoulder.

"You helped me to kill Korvac, surely you have much grander plans," She said.

Deathblade turned his head, looking at Carina from the corner of his red eye. She stepped back slightly, her glowing yellow eyes wide in fear.

"_**I have made my decision, and chosen our next target," **_Deathblade said as he created a projection with his energy.

The dead army looked at their new target. None of them were familiar with the being. He was dressed in Japanese robes, with some kind of tribal mask. But his form was soon replaced by a being of pure darkness, with a jaw of razor sharp teeth and wide inhuman eyes.

_**"We will kill the self-proclaimed Chaos king, Mikaboshi and end his Chaos War before it starts, then we will turn our sights even higher. That is why you are so important Carina, I need your power to take me across the universe, beyond our galaxy to a place where a force of nature hunts for food, though he is killing for survival, he holds more blood on his hands than you could imagine."**_

"You don't need to justify your actions to your army Cade, they have no choice but to follow you," Carina interrupted.

_**"I'm doing the only thing that is fair in this universe, people deserve justice and I will hunt down the evil of this universe and punish them for all they have done. That is the only thing I can do to give myself pride, unlike Sven Reilly. He has something I don't, someone precious to believe in, someone to save!"**_

Carina's serious expression faded to one of compassion as she looked at the man before her. She hadn't determined whether he was fought his rival over jealousy or hatred. But determining what exactly fuelled the unique relationship between Sven Reilly and Cade Hunter became Carina's new purpose. She would follow this man to satisfy her own curiosity.

* * *

Sieg got up off the floor, his eyes on Zack. The younger boy shuffled his feet back slightly.

"That kid, he looks like…" Sieg stopped as he saw Aeon's helmet fading.

Zack looked at the back of Sven's head in shock. He saw a head of red hair and his suspicions were confirmed as Sven turned around. It was like looking into a mirror of the future. The resemblance between the two of them was uncanny.

"Wait, I thought Aeon couldn't remove his armour," Karen said.

"This is the spirit realm, or at least our own portion of the spirit realm. Here we appear as we wish to," Jason explained as his costume changed into casual wear.

The rest of Sven's armour faded, replaced with a blue coat and casual clothing. He looked between both Sieg and Zack, sighing as he rubbed his head.

"This is awkward, but there's no way to avoid it," The echo of his voice faded, as he now appeared as a normal man.

He looked to Sieg and then to Zack, thinking that he had to explain to the younger one first. Lowering himself to a knee, Sven placed his hands on Zack's shoulders.

"I don't know what our connection is Zack, but I promise I will find out. Please understand that I wasn't interested in you because we may possibly be related. I see something special in you, the potential to do great things. That is why I want to help you, guide you," Sven smiled as he patted Zack's shoulders.

"I believe you, I always knew that there had to be some connection between us. Like you said we could find out what it is together," Zack said as he smiled.

Sieg huffed, turning his back to the group. Jason and Karen looked to Sieg in concern as his eyes took on a gold colour.

"What kind of searching do you need to do, isn't it obvious? Sven, that boy has to be your son, your real son," Sieg said.

Sven widened his eyes, seeing a tear fall down Sieg's face.

"Sven…"

"No, don't you dare, I realise how idiotic I was. My real father abandoned me; he didn't care but you…you were…just my teacher, that's all, just a teacher. But this kid," Sieg pointed to Zack, "He has to be your real son, like you've said to me before, all the males in your family line are identical right, your inherit your father's looks so isn't it obvious that Zack is your son, just by looking at him!"

Sieg's voice had become frantic.

"Sieg I've felt pride as a father, but not with Zack, how could I when I've only just met him? That pride I felt, the pride I can only describe as the pride a father feels is the pride I feel for you," Sven explained as he approached Sieg.

He moved his arms to hug Sieg, but the boy's eyes changed to a red colour. Black armour surrounded Sieg as he changed to his corrupt form. He screamed, releasing a shockwave that knocked the group out of the spirit realm. Everyone had been knocked out of the room, drawing the attention of Sieg's teammates. Aeon stood with the markings of his armour glowing, drawing from the power the people in the room possessed. A tear gushed out of the eyeholes of his helmet as he looked at Sieg. The boy stood on all fours, black armour surrounding his being. A sword with chainsaw blades on it materialised in his hand. He dragged the blade across the floor as his helmet opened like the jaw of a monster.

The Corrupt Sieg unleashed a roar that shook Crowner Tower as he jumped at his teacher!

Next Chapter 11: Corruption

* * *

Next time, Aeon faces off against Sieg's corrupt form, but Sieg is "saved" by an unexpected saviour. The Squadron Supreme also begin their infiltration of the Initiative and the reformation of the registration act in the worst possible way. All that while Deathblade launches his attack against the Chaos King.

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I dont own Marvel

* * *

The Hunt

Chapter 11: Corruption

His roar echoed through the city streets, black flames rising from his shoulders. Years ago one thing had occupied his mind; kill for the sake of killing. Make others suffer and grovel at the dirt, make them hate each other, war against one another. It wasn't above fulfilment or personal pleasure; it was about simply being evil. The horns of his helmet sparked as he slammed his fist into the riot shields of several police officers. He faced off against a riot squad, hovering off the ground as he brutally attacked them. Blood soaked his gloves hands as he knocked the men around like flies. His helmet's visor resembled the one of a medieval knight, while a grey guard covered his mouth. He pulled a sword out of his back, swinging the weapon at the police officers. But the blade stopped inches from one officer's head. Blocking the blade was a red scythe. Standing in his way was his rival, Deathblade.

Cade Hunter wore red armour, created from his own energy as he engaged Aeon. It was not a fight for superiority, but for a man's soul. Deathblade wasted no words as he blocked the corrupted Aeon's sword strike. He ducked underneath a thrust, swinging his own scythe at Aeon's legs. But Aeon quickly jumped up, throwing a punch towards Cade's head. Cade titled his head to the side, dodging the punch and countering with a kick. The Corrupted Aeon grabbed Cade's leg and threw him across the street. Deathblade slid to a halt, energy wings glowing on his back as energy around his face faded. He exposed his scarred face to Sven, trying to reach him that way.

"You can fight this Sven, just remember who your are, who **she **loved!" Cade said.

But Aeon ignored the man's words and ran towards him. He dragged his sparking sword across the ground before jumping at his opponent. Cade raised his scythe, blocking Sven's sword. Sparks scattered across the floor as the two rival's scraped their blades together.

"Remember Sven! REMEMBER WHAT IS RIGHT!" Cade yelled.

Sven pushed Cade back, yelling as the red eyes inside his visor glowed.

"SVEN!" A voice yelled above them.

Albion landed between Sven and Cade, throwing aside his helmet as he looked desperately at his best friend.

"Sven stop, she's alive!" He said.

The armour around Sven shattered as he fell to his knees. Tears fell from his eyes as he looked up at Lazlo and Cade. His hair was now redder than ever because of the blood that stained his face. Sven's ands trembled as he looked at the blood on them. He smacked his fist against the ground, cursing continually as rain began to fall on the streets.

"I'm so sorry," He had whispered.

Now Sven stood in front of a boy that had gone through a similar experience. As Sieg jumped towards him, Sven ran forward and wrapped his arms around the boy. He held him in a tight and affectionate hug, the kind of hug a boy needed from his father. Aeon gripped Sieg tightly, keeping him from lifting his sword.

"_**Sieg, please stop this,"**_ Sven whispered.

Sieg instead roared, generating a shockwave that threw Sven back. Aeon slammed into Lazlo, both men rolling across the floor.

"WAIT!" Driver yelled as the younger heroes jumped towards Sieg.

Sieg swung his sword around, slamming it into Karen's spear. Sofia blew Sieg into the air and Dust surrounded him in her sand form. He looked through the sand, gritting his teeth together as he growled.

"Please Sieg stop it, we're your friends," Sooraya said.

Sieg jumped through the sand, swinging his sword towards Zack. Driver ran at Zack, grabbing him and moving out of the way of Sieg's sword. He then ran to Lazlo's side as they helped Aeon up off the floor.

"We need to stop him," Driver said.

"Without injuring him," Lazlo added.

"_**Sieg listen to me, you can control this form but you need to fight the darkness. Don't give into the feelings of hopelessness and rage. SIEG!" **_Aeon yelled.

But the boy merely threw his hands forward, releasing a blast that threw the four into the wall. Sieg dragged his sword across the ground as he began to approach Zack.

"SIEG STOP!" Jason yelled.

"Sieg you can control this, fight the darkness," Sooraya said.

"Come on Sieg," Prime stood back, encouraging Sieg with Sooraya and Sofia.

Their voices only served to irritate Sieg's corrupt form. He threw his head back, yelling as energy coursed through his armour. The chainsaw blades on his sword rotated as he span around. Energy blades struck the people around him, throwing him back. He narrowed his eyes at Zack as the boy weakly got up off the floor.

"**Yooouu!" **he growled.

Gold and red eyes looked at the world they had left behind. Deathblade lowered his head slightly as he saw Sieg's corrupt form.

"I see a future in which that boy brings ruin to the world," Carina said.

"_**Its not his fault, after all he's been through its only natural for him to react that way," **_Deathblade spoke softly as he walked across the meteor he and Carina stood on.

"You confuse me, you kill people when they may have possibly lived harder lives than that boy has, you don't pity them!"

Carina stepped back slightly as Deathblade looked her in the eyes.

"_**The difference between them is that Sieg hasn't done anything wrong yet, he is not yet evil…we can not judge people based on what ifs and possibilities. We know that the people we seek are evil because they have already committed their crimes. I am not trying to save lives, I am simply punishing evil!"**_

"Mikaboshi, he was once a great deity worshipped by many. But when he was forgotten he committed evil in order for people to worship him again," Carina explained.

"Now he has taken the role of Chaos King and seeks nothing but destruction. We will stop him and punish the supposed "Gods" for their deceptions!"

"You will stand against those with the powers of gods?" Carina asked.

"_**They are beings like your husband and father that saw themselves as greater than others, so great that they demanded they be worshipped as gods. With their demands of worship came acts of war committed in their name. But the gods will be punished, starting with the Chaos King!"**_

Deathblade squeezed his left hand into a fist as pure energy surrounded it. The energy shaped itself into a blade as Carina opened a portal. Yellowjacket, the two Captain Marvel's, Thunderstrike and the Frankie Raye Nova stood by Deathblade's side.

"_**I have only one order, don't hold back!" **_Deathblade said before he flew into the portal.

Deathblade and his small army flew through Carina's portal, emerging at the point in the universe Mika-Boshi now occupied. The self-titled Chaos King looked up in shock as the assembled "heroes" flew down towards him and his army. Red energy surged from Deathblade's sword as he swung it around. His eyes glowed a fierce red colour as he yelled, signifying the start of a Chaos War.

* * *

Reed Richards was astonished by the readings on his monitor. No sooner had he and his family gotten back from their vacation had they learnt of Deathblade's actions. The deaths of the Wrecking Crew and Korvac alone made Deathblade a serious threat. Mr Fantastic had been running countless equations in his office. His blackboard was now a reflection of what it was when Stamford happened. He included his equations for social and political predictions as well as the likelihood of Deathblade's actions having a cosmic consequence. Already his predictions were coming true, Deathblade had dived into a point of the universe and triggered an explosion big enough to shake a planet. Whatever the young man was doing, Reed knew one thing, the Avengers had to stop him before he destroyed everything they had worked hard to regain.

"Hey Stretcho, we've got some guests," Ben said.

Richards turned to his friend Ben Grimm, the heart and soul of the Four. He knew that Ben would be with him, but Reed was concerned for the safety of his wife and brother all. This Deathblade man had killed Korvac, making him capable of standing up to any cosmic threat. But he couldn't have been mad enough to take on Galactus.

"Or could he?" Reed wondered.

"What was that Reed?" Ben asked.

"Nothing, just thinking out loud," Reed smiled as he stepped away from the draw.

Tony, Thor and Hank soon stepped into the room, leading a small group of Avengers. Their team included Ms Marvel, Thor Girl, Crusader and Wonder Man.

"I know why you're here Tony, you need transportation to get to where Deathblade is," Reed said, turning to the Negative zone portal.

"Yes, but I'd also like to discuss your take on the whole situation," Tony motioned to Reed's board, equations that he and Pym understood with a single glance.

Johnny and Sue both walked into the room, curiously looking to Reed for his view on everything that was happening. The whole room seemed to stop as Reed thought. He mentally compiled data and reran the equations he formed earlier.

"My first instinct would be to say that Deathblade is mentally ill, but apparently that isn't true," Reed sighed as he considered the small data Crowner had given him. "Already Deathblade's actions have had butterfly effects across the universe, I've recorded Earthquakes in unoccupied parts of the galaxy. This battle he's fighting in this dimension Hercules visited to confront the Skrull deities is sending ripples across the cosmos," Reed explained.

"Indeed, it has been felt by Heimdall in Asgard, he has seen the length Deathblade is going to in order to destroy evil, I would not be surprised if he attempts to attack Loki in Asgard," Thor said.

"That means going through every warrior in Asgard, he cant be that crazy," Tony said.

"Apparently the man isn't crazy, according to Aeon," Ms Marvel chimed in.

"Its unlikely that he doesn't suffer from some kind of mental condition, mentally ill people don't always see themselves as such and its hard for people close to them to see that," Reed noted as he wrote a few more equations onto the board.

"Reed, this may not be as simple as your equations make it out to be," Sue said.

Sue walked into the middle of the group, looking at each member and her husband in particularly.

"We still don't understand the people connected to Aeon, maybe it would be better for us to ask them for information at least, that way we'll at least know all the facts before we face Deathblade again," Sue explained.

The team members whispered amongst themselves. Reed widened his eyes slightly as some of the Avengers implied that Sue was smarter than him. He at least agreed with his wife's logic, but she couldn't possibly be smarter than him. At least Reed hoped she wasn't.

"Tactically it makes sense, if anyone would know Deathblade's weaknesses it would be Aeon," Ms Marvel said.

"She's clearly got the hots for him," Johnny whispered to Ben.

The two men backed away slightly as Carol shot them a glare. Iron Man clapped his hands together, catching everyone's attention.

"All right, before we leave, we'll call Crowner Tower and ask for more information about Deathblade, I'll make the call," Tony said as he bought up several holographic screens with his armour.

But much to the Avengers collective shock, Tony's communication devices couldn't contact Crowner Tower. Alls he picked up was static, as if the devices Crowner used to communicate with him were now destroyed. Slid his visor down, Tony sighed as he turned to Reed's negative zone portal.

"Get us to wherever Deathblade is Reed, the least we can do is confirm whether or not Deathblade actually succeeds in killing Mikaboshi…or whatever the guy's name is," Tony said.

Reed hesitantly nodded his head as he cycled through the portal's activation process. He stopped however as Tony's communicator began beeping. Tony bought up a holographic image of his assistant Pepper Potts.

"Tony we've got a big problem," Pepper said frantically.

"What is it Pepper?" Tony asked.

"It's the Initiative, the Squadron Supreme are making their move!"

* * *

People yelled and screamed as Hammer operatives barged through them. They picked out citizens out of crowds, dragging them towards transports. Some citizens even had collars put on them. Ben Urich had been casually walking through the street, considering what he would publish next. He already had a good idea of the next headline. The Squadron Supreme version of Nighthawk knocked several citizens out as they refused arrest. Ben barged past several people, making his way to the front of the outraged crowd.

"What are you people doing? What's this about?" He asked.

"We're picking out super humans, there are at least twelve individuals here with meta human potential," Nighthawk explained.

He clicked his fingers and the rest of the Hammer agents moved forward. Ben pushed his way through the crowd, getting as far away as he could. Taking his notepad out of his pocket, he began to write notes about the situation. Chaos had consumed the streets as people fought desperately against the Hammer agents. Children were dragged kicking and screaming away from their parents. One of the civilians tired to draw a gun, only for one of the Squadron members to transmute it into a plastic toy.

"Arrest that man, hell arrest everyone here but separate them from the metahumans," Alchemy ordered.

He was dressed in a red and yellow tunic, with a mask around his pale white face. Flames replaced his hair and various atomic symbols covered his chest and gloves. These symbols glowed as he accessed his powers, creating cages that and walls that trapped some of the citizens. Ben widened his eyes as he saw a Hammer agent hit a civilian man across the face. The man fell to the floor, his glasses shattered. His wife checked his condition, then turned to the agent. The agent gripped her Thirteen-year-old son's wrist, dragging him away.

"MILES!" The woman screamed.

"STOP!" The man yelled.

Getting off the floor, the man ran at the agent. Nighthawk quickly kicked the man in the chest, knocking him to the ground.

"Where are you taking our son?" The woman asked.

"It is part of the new Super human registration act ma'am, your son displays genetic signs of meta human abilities," Nighthawk explained.

The masked man looked at the computer on his wrist, analysing the boy's genetic makeup.

"Interesting, he has Spider DNA in his genetic makeup, put them on the transports and take them to Project Utopia!" Nighthawk ordered the agents.

"WAIT!" Miles father yelled.

Nighthawk slammed his foot into the man's neck, causing his son to cry out. The Squadron member removed his mouth guard, revealing his dark skin underneath the cowl.

"Just so you cant add Discrimination to the long list of complaints," He smirked.

Ben looked at the scene in shock. He knew that there was nothing he could do, but it didn't make it easier for him. The woman cried over her husband's body, while the citizens that hadn't been arrested mustered the courage to throw brick at the Hammer transports. Ben cautiously approached the woman, she was of Latino descent and the mascara now ran down her eyes, just like her tears.

"Excuse me Miss, I'm sorry but the world needs to hear your side of the story, I'm with Frontline!"

"I know who you are Ben Urich!" The woman snapped. "You're a reporter, the kinds of idiots who pushed this registration act to this point, go to hell Urich, there's nothing you can do that wont make things worse!"

Urich lowered his head as he walked away. This was what had happened to the registration act. People were in uproar as across America, potential super humans were being dragged out of the homes and the camps that had been made in Washington. Moonglow blasted several civilians back, telekinetically picking out those that were super human and throwing them into transport cages. In Stamford, buildings at Camp Hammond were being knocked down and replaced with prison cells. The Avengers logo was replaced by the S symbol of the Squadron. Hyperion looked at the scene, a smile crossing his face as he watched the Stamford citizens bang their signs against the gates.

* * *

Victoria Hand now sat as part of the same talk show that once praised the Initiative and encouraged the super human registration act. Jonah Jameson sat with Gyrich and Emil Burbank, the public relations director of the Squadron Supreme, while Miriam Sharpe sat beside Hand.

"What justification do you have for these unacceptable actions Professor Burbank?" Sharpe asked.

"I would like to take the time to point out that the President himself did not authorise this turn of events," Gyrich said.

"The president gave my Squadron all the authority necessary to carry out their mission, they are doing everything that is necessary to insure that in the long run America and its population of super humans are controlled," Burbank explained.

"But in doing so you are stepping on everything that the heroes of America have died to defend, freedom, democracy and above all heroism, examples that shape the generations that come after us," Jameson said.

"Freedom means the abandonment of law and order, both of which are still necessary, everything here is the logical conclusion to the registration act you and Sharpe have spent all this time fighting to keep in power," Burbank stated.

"We never wanted this," Sharpe said.

Burbank laughed, taking Miriam aback. Jameson grit his teeth together in fury before slamming his hands against the coffee table. He raised his head, his expression calming as he looked between Burbank and Sharpe.

"I understand that Ms Sharpe lost her son because Super humans were not controlled, but I lost a son because super humans **were **controlled. Now you are telling me that this new path you've taken, a path that mirrors the ethnic Holocaust during the 1930's is the logical conclusion of the super human registration act that Miriam Sharpe and I have spent our lives trying top put into affect. Well if that is the case, then we were wrong, we were both wrong!" Jameson whispered, just loud enough for every person watching to hear him.

The room went silent as Jameson lowered his head in shame. At Camp Hammond, Brute watched as prisoners were herded into camp style prisons. His eyes shined as he saw children amongst the crowds. He saw Hyperion landed on the ground, smiling at the scene.

"Hyperion, why are there children being imprisoned as well?" Brute asked.

Hyperion simply ignored his question, floating back into the sky. Brute rubbed the sides of his head as he watched the gates of the prison close. He remembered a very specific moment back when the registration act was being bought in. Taken in by the logic of the act and what it promised, Brute remembered betraying his best friend. At the time he said he was doing it for their friendship, to keep him safe. He thought he was doing what Aeon would have done, endured hatred to do the right thing. But he then remembered what his friend told him:

_"YOUR WRONG RICK! THERE'S ONLY ONE LOGICAL CONCLUSION TO ANY FORM OF HUMAN REGISTRATION!"_

Brute fell to his knees, wiping the tears from his eyes. His intentions had been pure, but in the end, the government he had sworn to serve was just as corrupt as the villains he fought. Kyle, Azure Eagle had been right, Brute was a traitor.

* * *

Deathblade ran across the wasteland he had created with his energy blast. He slashed a Chaos demon in half, jumping past the bigger creatures and making his way directly towards the Chaos King. Mikaboshi tore off his monkey like skin, revealing a being of pure darkness underneath. He swung his fist at Deathblade, only for the armoured man to slice off his arm. Yellowjacket shrunk to insect size, flying down the throat of a Chaos beast. He grew inside the beast, tearing him apart from the inside. Captain Mar-Vell fired his energy blasts at full power, consuming several chaos soldiers. Thunderstrike shook the ground as he unleashed his full strength, smacking off enemies heads with his mace. Genis-Vell fired a blast from his chest, disintegrating at least five soldiers.

"How dare you invade my kingdom," Mikaboshi growled.

He tried to punch Deathblade, only for the man to jump over him. Deathblade then stabbed his sword into Mikaboshi's gut, pushing him off the cliff he used as a throne. The Chaos beasts screamed as Nova enveloped the ground with fire. Yellowjacket then grew to giant size and began squashing Chaos soldiers beneath her. She slammed her feet and fists against the ground, almost dancing across the field. Deathblade created another sword from his armour and fired another energy blade, splitting several enemy soldiers in half. He walked down the cliff, his eyes fixed on Mikaboshi. His eyes never left the Chaos King's form, even as enemy soldiers attacked him. He casually hacked down every soldier that approached him, making his way towards Mikaboshi. The former god pulled the sword out of his gut, increasing his size as he looked down at Deathblade.

"You stand against a GOD FOOL!" Mikaboshi yelled.

"_**Wrong, you were a god once, you were worshipped, but that wasn't enough, you needed more, begged for more, so you committed atrocities with some blind belief that humanity would worship you for your insanity!" **_Deathblade said.

Mikaboshi threw his head back, laughing insanely.

"There will be nothing left to worship once I have destroyed everything!" He giggled.

Deathblade gathered energy into his sword as he pulled his arm back. Swinging the sword, Deathblade launched another energy blade that slammed into Mikaboshi's head. The Chaos God threw his head back in pain, falling towards Yellowjacket. She slammed her fist into Mikaboshi's head, delivering a punch that actually caused the ground the shake. Genis-Vell and Mar-Vell flew back-to-back, firing energy blasts without restraint, consuming any in their path. Thunderstrike then generated hundreds of lightning bolts, electrocuting the enemies around him. He threw his mace at Mikaboshi, hitting his head. Yellowjacket then pulled her fist back, ramming it straight through Mikaboshi's chest. Deathblade swung his sword around, cutting apart the servants of the Chaos King. He stabbed one in the chest and fired an energy blast, disintegrating ten more servants.

"_**You want death Mikaboshi then take death, do not force it on others," **_Energy wings burst out of Cade's back as cracks ran across his armour.

Swinging his arms around, Deathblade shattered his armour, revealing the second skin suit underneath. The markings on the suit glowed as Deathblade took flight. He threw his solid sword aside, squeezing his hand into a fist as he formed his energy blade. The energy crackled like a fire as the armoured man flew towards Mikaboshi. Yellowjacket shrunk to her normal size, flying away as Deathblade dived towards Mikaboshi. He ran his sword up the god's arm. But he didn't stop there; he kept the energy sword inside Mikaboshi, dragging it across his neck and chest. Cade roared as he pulled his sword out of the god's chest. Flying higher and higher into the sky, Cade stopped hundreds of feet above the Chaos King. The glow of his eyes and wings grew brighter, illuminating the galaxy like a star.

"_**This will prove beyond a shred of doubt, that none of you are god!"**_

With those words, Deathblade dived downwards, sweeping his sword through the Chaos King's body. The two pieces of Mikaboshi slumped to the floor as Deathblade fell to his knees.

"You really did it, you stopped the Chaos War before it happened," Carina said as she appeared before the heroes.

"_**I must recover my strength, we'll go back to Earth and find more of the common criminals to exact justice on. Carina, please help me for just a little while longer," **_Deathblade explained.

"Yes, I see now you really can do it, there will be ripples, but it is nothing the beings of this universe cant recover from. I will follow you till the end Cade Hunter!"

The blonde haired beauty ran her finger across the forehead of Cade's mask. He got up off the floor, his heavier metallic armour covering his body again. Carina waved her hand, creating a portal that the Avengers stepped into. It took them back to Earth, away from the dead world that they had created.

* * *

Tony Stark and his Avengers looked at various news reports. Project Utopia was now ago. With the authority and funds granted by the president, the Squadron Supreme had now launched their revolutionary plan to change the world. While they were still doing basic super hero work, on top of that the Squadron was gathering super humans, going through whole communities, and gathering people with Meta-human potential up like slaves. Tony Stark lowered his head with the other members of his old Pro-Registration army. This was the result of their fight, the logical conclusion to the Registration act they had fought to put into power.

"The President's completely lost control," Ms Marvel said.

"He lost it the second he gave power to these guys, people didn't want Avengers so he chose the first group that came along with a plan," Tony sighed.

"I didn't vote for him anyway," War Machine shrugged.

"Really?"

"Why is there some assumption that every black guy voted for the same guy?"

"What are we going to do about this?" Pepper asked.

"Deathblade and the Squadron Supreme, they're both connected, we just need to find out what that connection is," Tony explained.

He didn't have to scream Avengers assemble for this one, because all of his teammates were with him. Even Wonder Man's mind was clear of doubts. The world needed the Avengers.

* * *

The Avengers were never corrupt but the system itself. Luke Cage knew that this would be the logical end for congress's decisions regarding super human control. He stood with what was the anti-registration side back in the day. They took shelter in Dr Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum. Hawkeye and Mockingbird had joined them and Wolverine refused to go back to the X-men. Spider-man was missing and in his place was Patrick, the last surviving Scarlet Spider. Even Nightthrasher and his New Warriors, minus Wondra and Renascence were present.

"This is the kind of situation where one would say I told you so," Iron Fist said, turning to Luke.

"Today, I don't think I want to," Luke sighed.

"Do we fight?" Jessica asked.

"I don't know, but one thing I do know is that right now, the world needs Avengers!" Luke said firmly as he turned to the heroes present.

They nodded their head in agreement, ready to do their part for the world.

* * *

Time seemed to slow for Zack as he watched Aeon stand in front of him. He blocked Sieg's sword, the chainsaw blades attached to it grinding against his gauntlets. Sven let out a yell as he pulled his fist back, slamming it into Sieg's face. The punch was so quick and strong that it shattered Sieg's helmet, revealing his crazed expression. He fell back, landing in a heap on the ground. Sieg looked up at Aeon, tears threatening to gush out of his eyes. A red skinned figure hung off a web above Sieg. Arachnophilia lowered herself to the ground, looking at Sieg with pity in her eyes.

"Its okay to cry, and its okay to feel jealous from time to time," She said as she got off the web line.

She knelt down in front of Sieg, tracing a finger across his cheek.

"Your "Father" has another son who he needs to give attention, that doesn't mean he doesn't love you," Arachnophilia said.

"_**She's right Sieg, I still care about you," **_Aeon said.

"It just means that you need to find your own path," Arachnophilia seemed to ignore Aeon's presence as she soothingly rubbed Sieg's cheeks.

**_"No wait, that isn't what it means at all, you just need to ask me for help Sieg and I'll give it to you!"_**

"Finding your own path can lead you to greater happiness, you have friends that can help you with that," Arachnophilia winked.

Sieg's corrupt armour shattered as his eyes returned to their normal state. He stared at Arachnophilia, a deep blush spreading across his cheeks. Jealous expressions crossed Sofia and Karen's faces. X-23 narrowed her eyes at Arachnophilia, suspicions of the girl's affection for Sieg.

"We need to find out what the Squadron is planning," Sieg said as he stood up.

**_"Then how's about you and I…"_**

"No Sven, this is something I have to do with my friends, we started this case and we're going to be the ones to finish it, you need to focus on Deathblade. He's your rival Sven and in essence your responsibility!"

"_**You're my responsibility too Sieg," **_Sven said.

"I…I need time, I need to do something, something without you looking over my shoulder!"

Sieg wiped his eyes as he ran towards the window. Accessing his flight abilities, Sieg flew out of Crowner Tower, followed by his teammates. Sven sighed as he slammed his hands against a nearby table.

"_**Why did it come to this?" **_He asked.

His attention turned to the TV screen. Sieg had knocked it off the rack during his rampage, but it still worked. Sven widened his eyes as he saw what the Squadron was doing.

"Oh my god, I can't believe they would go that far," James said.

Sven heard the regret in his old friend's voice. Walking to James's side, Sven looked down at him, the disapproval hidden by his mask.

"_**What happened James?" **_He asked.

"A guy called Neo Cortez came to me and told me that he was forming a team that would implement a project that would improve the SRA, it looked good, likable super heroes, personality rewrite programs for psychotic criminals…"

**_"Personality alteration, wasn't that an alarm to you?"_**

"I wanted to use my money for something good Sven, something that didn't involve me getting into fights. Psychological treatments weren't working for certain criminals Sven, I invested in a better way," James explained.

_**"And before you knew it they were twisting everything they told you, or merely taking it to the next step. Face it James for once you didn't have all the answers, you got played just like everyone else!"**_

Sven walked away from James, turning to his friends.

"_**Lazlo go back to San Francisco and help the X-men, Jack you run as fast as you can and save as many super humans from the Squadron as you can and Jason, go after Sieg, pick up his trail and find out where he's going!" **_Sieg explained.

The others nodded their heads, activating their armour.

"What will you be doing Sven?" Gloria asked.

"Get me an image inducer, Zack and I are going to where this whole Super human registration act mess started!"

Next Chapter 12: Catalyst

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, Alchemy is based on Firestorm from DC comics. Next time Sven and Zack go under cover as they stake out Camp Hammond and pay their respects to the dead.


	12. Chapter 12

Happy new Year readers, in this chapter I look at the tragic past of my OC Aeon with a little glimpse of his origin and later life before the Hunt. Zack takes up a costumed identity while Sieg's team seeks a new ally.

I've introduced new Justice League inspired characters for the Squadron Supreme. Chem-Man based on Metamorpho, Blue Nova based on Red Tornado, Missile Blue based on Rocket Red (unimaginative I know), H-I based on Mon-El (again unimaginative lol) and Azrael based on Zauriel. I also based the Squadron foot soldiers on DC's the Justifier's.

Disclaimer: I dont own MArvel

* * *

The Hunt

Chapter 12: Catalyst

Sven was astonished by how much technology had developed since his death. He marvelled at the disguise Gloria had provided him with. The Bio-suit shell was something that responded to his thoughts. He thought of what he looked like before his armour covered him permanently, and much to his wonder the suit shaped itself into a young man with red hair. Sitting on the bus with Zack, Sven began thinking of everything that had happened to trigger this new darker registration act. People disagreed with it, but in some ways Congress had chosen to take on this more severe approach because of several things. The events included an alien invasion that trapped several intergalactic immigrants, the people losing faith in the Avengers, mutants being instinct (despite not actually being a species) and above all that the manifestation of metahuman genes. But perhaps the one moment that caused the world to dive out of control was the event that took place at Stamford.

"Mr Reilly, how are we going to get close to the Camp without attracting attention?" Zack asked.

"Oh you mean the MH gene, its okay, you don't have the MH gene, your power comes from a different source," Sven smiled, the Bio-suit had even altered his voice, removing the echo effect of his helmet.

He then lowered his head slightly as he thought of everything the Bio-suit couldn't give him. The suit gave him a mouth, but he couldn't eat or taste food, or kiss any woman he was attracted to. Sven was broken from his regretful thoughts as the bus came to a halt. As part of his plan to stake out Camp Hammond, Sven took Zack to an anti-super hero organisation. They had put together a protest that would be carried out at the gate to Camp Hammond. Walking off the buss, Sven and Zack took a separate route from the protest group. They instead opted to walk through the town.

"So where exactly does our power come from Mr Reilly?" Zack asked.

"Our souls Zack, our power comes from the soul, a long time ago a group of scientists created something called a soul harvester. It was based on alchemy and a science that we and every other species alive today are far from understanding. But that didn't stop the scientists from building the powerful soul harvester, they intended to use the souls of the people still lingering on the Earth as a power source," Sven explained.

"But something went wrong didn't it?"

Sven nodded his head as he stopped walking.

"The harvester was drawing in souls, and the evil, insane souls merged to create a monster called Muramasa, there's only one man I can bring myself to call a monster and that man is Muramasa. For years he hid, biding his time until he was in the perfect position to bring suffering to every living thing on the planet. He killed my father and many others in his insane scheme to create a world of chaos."

"But you stopped him didn't you?"

"I played a small role in Muramasa's defeat, he had an apprentice you see, but while the apprentice had been moulded by Muramasa to kill without regret there was still some shred of good inside him. He gave his life to give the other souls time to merge. You see Muramasa wasn't the only result of the Soul Harvester explosion," Sven smiled slightly as he sat at a bench.

He patted the chair, allowing Zack to sit next to him.

"Many other souls came out of the Harvester and sought out perfect hosts, they represented all the good in this world, especially the souls of those who believed in humanity," Sven looked up at the sky, sighing as he imagined the feeling of the sun on his face.

"Who exactly is Cade Hunter? Is he a friend?" The young boy asked.

"Its not what we are, but what we could be really," Sven said.

Zack looked at Sven in confusion. Seeing the boys bewildered look Sven smiled as he further explained.

"Cade and I were both friends with a girl called Laura, she was kind and gentle and always thinking about others. She walks on her own across town just to see Cade, she introduced us once but we didn't get along well then. Lazlo, myself and my girlfriend Faith would hang out with her all day long, but we never caught the signs of the troubles that went on in Laura's house. Her father was a schizophrenic, one day he just snapped and…"

"Mr Reilly, its okay you don't have to tell me anymore if it's too painful," Zack said.

"Its all right, I relived it everyday after it happened. I was the one that found Laura's body, a part of Cade never forgave me for…for not killing Laura's father when I had the chance," Sven explained.

"He was right in front of you?"

"Yeah, Laura's mother couldn't get any shots off with the gun they had so I picked it up, that was the first time I felt real fear. I pulled the trigger but the barrel was jammed, he'd deliberately tampered with the gun so Laura's mother couldn't use it. Then he came at me with the knife and I did the first thing that came to my mind, I ran as fast as I could and screamed for my Dad…he beat Laura's father, but he didn't kill him!" Sven sighed.

"What happened to Laura's father after?" Zack asked.

"He was put in a mental asylum and received treatment from several doctors, but they couldn't do anything to treat his illness, eventually he started to get physically ill too. The man got so desperate that he sided with a war lord called Godu and became the bearer of the Right Hand of Destruction, he and I fought and like my father before me I defeated him but didn't kill him!" Sven explained.

"And Mr Hunter hated you for it, for not avenging your friend," Zack said.

"Exactly, in a sense justice wasn't done for Laura because the system simply saw an insane man that needed help. Cade swore he'd never let anyone in front of him go through injustice but he always had that sense of honour and a judgement that held him back. I guess you could say that in time he came to see that Laura's father was a victim of his own insanity, as I did, my father understood it then and that's why he didn't kill him. A few years later Laura's father was killed by Muramasa's apprentice when he rebelled against his master!"

Sven smiled at that particular memory. He felt a small amount of joy, that his faith in Muramasa's apprentice was well placed.

""I knew there was good in you," I had said; that's why I believe Sieg and Cade will do the right thing, because I had placed my faith in them!" Sven said.

"I wish I had friends like that, people I could put my faith in," Zack sighed.

"Sieg is the closest thing I've had to a son…its strange…you give me that same feeling," Sven looked at Zack hesitantly.

He softly smiled down at the boy, patting his head. Zack gripped Sven's arm, hesitation replacing his earlier curiosity.

"I've never known the love of a parent, alls I remember is waking up one day and just existing. I knew what things were, how to do certain things and I even understood others, but I never remembered any parents. Then I learn that I have these powers and suddenly any chance I have of having a family is thrown away when everyone around me rejects me because of the power I possess. Is it true Sven, that all of this is our fault?" Zack asked as he looked at what was in front of them.

They had been talking and walking for so long that they had lost track of where they had been going. The two super humans were now standing in front of the memorial built for the children that had died at Stamford. It was the very epicentre of where Nitro had blown up. Sven knelt in front of the statue, reaching into his coat and pulling out the wreath he had been given by Gloria. Placing the wreath on the ground, Sven then put his hands together, closing his eyes.

"To all the souls that reside in this place, I promise your deaths will not be for nothing, to the New Warriors who gave everything for Heroism, may you and your friends remember the difference you made in life…"

"The difference, Bah!"

Zack turned to the small crowd that had gathered around them. They included local people, mostly men and a few teenage women. Sven remained disinterest as he continued his prayer in silence.

"The New Warriors are the reason our children cant have burials, and the Avengers were no different, everything that's happened could have been avoided by the supposed "heroes", we're better off without them," The leader of the group explained.

"Your wrong, the Avengers cant be expected to know when the next threat is just around the corner," Zack said.

"Kid shut the hell up, we weren't talking to you anyway," A teenage girl said.

Sven continued to ignore them as he continued praying. Zack took a step forward as the ringleader cracked his fists.

"That's enough all of you!"

Sven opened his eye, looking over his shoulder. Standing behind the group, with several others following her was Miriam Sharpe.

"All of you stop fighting amongst yourselves, this is the time to take action against the government, they've twisted everything the registration act stands for," She explained.

She looked at Sven and Zack, assuming that they were father and son.

"You might change your faith in heroes when they get **your **son killed," She said bitterly.

Sven turned his head, looking up at the statue. As the protest group walked away, Zack walked to Sven's side, kneeling with him.

"Mr Reilly…Sven, why didn't you talk to that woman and help her see sense?" Zack asked.

Sven opened his eyes and looked at Zack with a blank expression.

"You know what I tell people that question the existence of meta-humans…nothing at all," He said casually.

Seeing the confusion on the boy's face, Sven stood up and patted his head. He turned and looked the to the protest group led by Sharpe.

"They'll never understand what its like to be like us, never understand what it feels like to be shouldered with the responsibility of this power and the duty it sometimes demands of you. Tragedy guides us; we are driven by the compelling feelings we feel. Sometimes we are dragged into the life by the desire to protect. Evil threatens our loved ones when we do the right thing, the worst other people get is the loss of their home, job or marriage. They can argue that police, soldiers, politicians and DA's suffer the same scrutiny, the same threat. But the fact is they still don't understand completely, they still don't face the threat we do."

Zack lowered his head as he listened to Sven's words. He held onto each one as a valuable lesson for his future. Sven sat down again, looking at the boy whom reminded him so much of himself.

"I had a lover once, my beautiful love, she was pregnant with a boy, and around the time she was ready to give birth I was kidnapped by Muramasa and Godu. They were playing one final game with one another, a test to see if I would break my code. Putting me into an induced coma, they put my spirit into a simulation of a darker world. I managed to get free of the illusion, but then Godu launched one more test, and it involved my love!"

The suit even mimicked tears to match Sven's mood. Zack too shed a tear as Sven recounted another chapter of his life.

"I beat Muramasa, but Godu would later attempt to teleport my love out of our apartment. She went into premature labour, when I got to Godu's base she was dead and the baby had disappeared. I wanted to tear him apart for what he did, but Muramasa's original apprentice, the one that betrayed him beat me to it. He said he was doing what I mustn't do, break my code!"

"If he didn't kill Godu, what would you have done, would you have killed Godu instead?" Zack asked.

"There are certain lines both sides never cross, and there's only so much a person can take, even me!" Sven sighed.

"In the end we're only human," Zack said as he patted Sven's shoulder.

Sven nodded his head, wiping Zack tears away.

* * *

Sieg and his Avengers flew down the city streets. Citizen V and Prime both looked at the others in confusion as they followed Sieg into a theatre. He walked down the steps, pulling down his hood and removing his mask. After reaching the stage, Sieg tapped his fist against the wood, once, then twice and then three more times in a balanced rhythm. Suddenly the floor of the stage slid open, revealing a circular staircase.

"Prime you've better power down if you want to fit in through here," Sieg said.

Prime nodded his head as he powered down to his human size. The team walked down the spiral steps, with Arachnophillia and Karen widening their eyes in awe.

"Its one of Aeon's old safe houses," Karen said.

"You know about them?" Sieg asked.

"Yeah, my dad had them made for Mr Reilly when he began his war on crime, I had no idea they were still active!"

"Believe me they're still active, I had to do a little work to get them back online but it was well worth it," Hindsight lad said as he turned away from his computer.

"Hindsight lad, how did you get involved in all this?" Citizen V asked.

"Sieg found me and told me that he needed a tech expert, said that his team would be making a difference. After what I did with the New Warriors I felt that I needed to do something to make up for it," Hindsight lad explained.

Sieg walked over to an electronic map and began highlighting certain areas.

"Washington, California, Africa, New York, Stamford and Boston, six locations that news sites have revealed the Squadron to have struck in the past hour. Right now we know that a man named Neo Cortez had been working with Osborn on a project to replace super heroes, to achieve this goal he worked with the Hood and Hydra to eliminate certain heroes, as well as erase the records behind heroes such as Citizen V!" Sven explained.

"We still have no idea where their base might be, though one possible lead might be the Hood," Sofia said.

"Exactly, after the invasion the Hood lost his special abilities and ever since then he's been crawling on his ands knees trying to find someone that can repower him," Karen explained.

"I analysed Tyrone's files, he was working with Cortez at some point, offering his research in Gamma Radiation and muscle growth hormones to the man," Hindsight Lad stated.

Sieg brushed his chin as he thought over the next plan of action. The Hood was the best lead they had to take them to Cortez. But Sieg still couldn't shake off the feeling that the super human kids Aeon had met were linked to all this as well.

"First we find the Hood, he couldn't have gotten far, so we'll start at his last known location, Arachnophillia, can you take us to where he met Cortez?" Sieg asked.

"For you handsome anything," The red skinned girl winked.

"But first I think we need to pick up another possible member," Hindsight Lad said.

"Yeah, he's apparently fought a version of Hyperion before and won, his last sighting was in Africa which actually works out well for us, we got to Africa and sabotage the Squadron's attempts to take the people there whilst also picking up our new member," Sieg explained.

"Who exactly are we talking about?" Prime asked.

"America's first Black Super hero, Blue Marvel," Sieg grinned.

* * *

Sven and Zack had long abandoned the Stamford memorial. They instead made their way over to the gates of Camp Hammond. Hundreds of people were crowded around the gate, making it impossible to see what was going on. Keeping their distance from the crowd, Sven and Zack hid in one of the alleyways. Taking the bag off his shoulders, Sven began digging for the other equipment James had given him. He removed a camera device and a robot bird.

"What's that?" Zack asked.

"The camera is for stealth, I look like I'm recording the people at the gate when in actuality I'm looking at the camera built into the bird's eye!" Sven explained as he activated the bird.

The mechanical bird took off, flying like an ordinary bird. Sven slid open the camera's view screen, walking out of the alleyway and looking at the gate. Instead of recording the crowd, the camera actually showed Sven what was going on inside the base. Transports were landing onto the flight platforms while Hammer soldiers were setting up other machines. Supposed super heroes were also coming out of the transports, leading masses of people onto the platforms the soldiers had created. Sven widened his eyes as the crowds disappeared.

"Teleport pads," Sven whispered.

"They're teleporting the people to another location," Zack said.

"Looks like it, question is what do we do about it?" Sven put a hand to his chin in deep thought.

He pressed a button on the camera, bringing the bird back to the alleyway. After walking into the cover of the alley, Sven pressed the button on the suit's collarbone. It immediately broke apart, revealing his true armoured form.

"_**I'm programming the bird to go back to Crowner Tower with the recordings, you fly back with it and tell James that I'm going to the Squadron's hideout," **_Sven explained.

"But sir, how are you going to get there?" Zack asked.

_**"They're after super humans, I'm gonna turn myself in and find out what they're up to at that base!"**_

"I'll go with you, you'll need back up when you launch your escape right?"

"_**Zack I need to keep you out of danger!"**_

"Then why give me this suit?" Zack asked as he pressed a button hidden on his coat.

It deactivated the hologram hiding the uniform Zack had been given. The costume consisted of a grey short sleeved shirt with red sleeves and red lines travelling down the chest. A red U was stamped to the left breast of the shirt. The costume also consisted of a pair of dark red trousers, with padding on the knees. Zack's gloves ended just inches from his elbows, both the gloves and the boots had padding on them. A red cape hung off of Zack's shoulders and neck and a red domino mask with white-eye lenses completed the look. Sven's armour changed to a grey and red colour as he looked at the boy. He slowly nodded his head as he gripped Zack's shoulder.

"_**All right, you win…Ulti-Boy!"**_ Sven said.

It was the identity Sven's brother Jason had before he grew up. Now that identity had gone to Zack, another boy that Sven chose to take in. Aeon and Ulti-Boy walked towards the gate, raising their hands as the crowd looked at them in shock. A Hammer Agent looked over the gate, widening his eyes at the two beings.

"_**We surrender!"**_

The people backed away as the gates opened. Standing before the gates was Hyperion, Power Princess and Nighthawk, the big three members of the Squadron. Aeon put his hands behind his head, and action Zack copied as they got closer and closer to the three "heroes".

"Bastard super heroes," One of the Protesters spat.

The saliva landed inches from Hyperion's foot. He looked at the crowd with disdain, focusing his attention particularly on Miriam Sharpe. A grin crossed his face as he walked past Aeon. His shoulder brushed past the armoured man, while his eyes remained fixed on Sharpe.

"You," he smirked as he pointed his finger at Sharpe. "You're the one mother in Stamford that couldn't keep her mouth shut, your little spit was what triggered it all. **This** is the splendid result of your ignorance, your nerve to talk back to the people who are so obviously superior to you."

"I didn't want this," Miriam said.

The crowd cheered as she stepped up to Hyperion. Zack looked to Aeon, whom shook his head, the signal not to get involved.

"I wanted super heroes to be trained, to be held publicly accountable for their actions, I wanted them to take responsibility. But you, you and your "Squadron" have twisted everything good about the registration act and turned it into a dictatorship," Miriam explained.

Hyperion and Zarda burst into laughter. Nighthawk walked past Zack and crossed his arms at Miriam.

"People agree with dictatorships, look at Iraq and Half of the nations in Africa. As for us twisting the registration act consider that there was nothing good about the act to begin with. It simply exposed the super heroes, putting them and their loved ones in danger to the true evil of this world, the threats your policeman and district attorney's face pale in comparison to other evils," Nighthawk explained.

"Congress will never let you get away with this," Miriam said.

"We are acting on orders of congress," Hyperion laughed as he hovered off the ground. "You pathetic fools, fools whom declared the words of their government righteous simply because it was their government. Fools whom looked at a tragedy and pointed their fingers at the wrong catalyst now question the methods of their government. Who dare to walk up to the only gods they will ever know AND TALK TO THEM AS IF THEY ARE EQUALS! YOU ARE NOT EQUAL TO US!" Hyperion yelled.

He fired his optic blasts, cutting a line in the ground. Aeon turned his head, seeing the people scurry away.

"All men are not equal," Zarda said as she walked up to Sven.

She pulled her fist back, slamming it into Aeon's helmet. The force of the blow sent him flying back, his feet dragging across the floor. A crack ran across Sven's helmet as he landed feet away from the gate. Nighthawk grabbed Zack's arms and cuffed them together. Pushing the boy into the camp, the Squadron laughed as the gates closed. Aeon got up off the floor, rubbing the chip on his helmet. He then turned to Miriam Sharpe's crowd as they gathered around him.

"What the hell were you thinking, going up to that door was suicide," One of the men said.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, putting that boy in danger, idiots like you should go to prison," Sharpe glared at the hero.

Her frown deepened as Aeon turned his back to the crowd, walking away from them.

"Do you think your better than me? Just because you have some costume?" Miriam asked.

Aeon stopped for a moment as he looked back.

"_**Its never about thinking or knowing that your better, but being better!" **_He said.

He squeezed his hands into fists as the Squadron members Arcanna, Skymaster, Nuke and Whizzer surrounded him. Everything was going according to plan. Zack smirked as he was led onto the teleport pad. It wasn't just out of respect for Jason that Zack was given the costume. He also wore a camera attached to the belt. Aeon wouldn't see what was going on at the Squadron's base, but Zack was willing to bet his life so that everyone else could. That was the choice he had made.

* * *

Africa had a surprisingly high number of potential super humans. Children and young adults were dragged out of their villages by the Squadron's private troops. The Justifier's covered their bodies with black armour based on a skeletal frame. Their helmets had red visors across the eyes.

"The world order has changed, all men are no longer equal, from this point forward you either have power or you don't," A Squadron member said.

His skin consisted of multiple elements, giving him the appropriate name "Chem-Man". Beside him stood an angelic Squadron member. He rested a gold sword on the dirt, his red wings wrapped around his body. His face was covered by a shining red helmet, which had Egyptian markings on it. Temptress smirked as she watched the Justifiers gather some of the regular citizens.

"Our actions are justified because of our power, justify your existence and grasp power!" One of the Justifiers said as he dropped a helmet at the feet of the people.

Temptress threw in some of her animal pheromones, driving the people into a mad state as they wrestled for the helmet. Two blue figures soon landed on the field, helping the Justifiers gather the people onto transports. One was a robot with a cloak wrapped around his neck. The other was a man in battle armour with numerous missile launchers on his back.

"Missile Blue, Blue Nova, load them all up," Doctor Spetrum said as he floated above the group.

Seconds later, another figure crashed into the ground. He quickly stood up, revealing himself to the Squadron. The African American man wore a blue suit with a white M on his chest. Energy crackled off his body as he looked at the people hovering towards the ground. Hyper Girl flew next to another that shared Hyperion's powers. He had been named H-I and wore a simple yellow uniform with a red cloak and boots. Blue Marvel stood up, looking between the crazed people and the children being loaded onto the transports.

"I wont give up," Adam growled before he flew forward.

The wind blew, throwing the Justifier helmet away from the crowd. Temptress widened her eyes as the people were snapped out of their crazed state. Her pheromones were blown aside as the wind turned into a miniature twister. The twister slammed into Chem-Man, distorting his chemical form. Blue Marvel looked in the direction the wind came from.

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" Sieg yelled.

He and his Avengers flew at the Squadron. Citizen V fired laser blasts from his glider, hitting the Justifier's watching the civilians. Prime dived towards Hyper Girl, grabbing her arms and taking an optic blast to the face.

"Blue Marvel, I'm a big fan of your work, you wouldn't mind helping us after this would you?" Sieg asked as he flew to Blue Marvel's side.

"Always happy to help, but lets not get too comfortable," Adam said.

Sieg nodded his head, summoning his sword while Karen twirled her spear around.

"AZRAEL! KILL THEM!" Spectrum yelled.

The angelic Squadron Member pulled his sword out of the ground, revealing his red armour as he opened his wings. He flew at Sieg, knocking Karen back as he slammed his sword into Sieg's. Their swords clashed in a brilliant show of light, pushing one another back. Guardian fired his energy blasts, knocking H-I back before swooping towards the Justifiers. Michael punched and blasted his way through the soldiers, making his way to the prisoners.

"All of you go now," Guardian said.

"I will cover your escape," Sooraya said, her sand form flying around the prisoners. "Just keep walking forward, I will guide all of you to the road, take that road to Wakanda!"

Wind Dancer blew several Justifier's aside, while Arachnophillia hit them with blasts of acid. She jumped over one Justifier and kicked him across the head. X-23 ran towards Temptress, roaring with anger. She slid across the ground, dodging Temptress's kick. Jumping over the woman, X-23 slashed Temptress across the back. Then she span around and kicked Temptress round the back of the head. Sieg slammed his sword into Azrael's and pulled his head back to dodge the counter strike.

"You wont hurt anyone ever again!" Blue Marvel growled as he punched H-I across the head.

His punch was so powerful that it shook the ground and knocked the wannabe Hyperion out of the sky. Guardian flew in between Dust's sand cloud and the Justifier's. Gathering the power into his hands, Michael fired a blast that threw the soldiers back. Wind Dancer lifted Missile Blue into the air, and then threw him on top of Blue Nova. She promptly flew to Guardian's side.

"Are the people safe?" Michael asked.

"They're okay, you know your really good at this hero stuff," Sofia said.

"Yeah, if I didn't meet Sieg I'd probably be a villain again," Michael smiled.

Karen span her spear around before firing a blast into Azrael's back. The blast knocked him out of the sky; he landed in Dust's sand cloud. He got up off the floor and pointed his sword at one of the super humans. Dust quickly flew at the angelic Squadron member, knocking him back and flying in the gaps of his armour. The sand cloud disappeared as Sooraya focused on her target. She widened her eyes in horrific realisation as she reappeared in front of the angel.

"It can't be," She whispered.

She looked at the man with a mix of pity and affection. He recovered and swung his sword towards her.

"PAY ATTENTION!" Citizen V yelled as he blocked Azrael's strike.

"ALL OF YOU RUN!" Blue Marvel roared at the people.

They ran as fast as they could, making their way to the road to Wakanda. Sieg nodded his head at Blue Marvel as they watched the people retreat. A blast suddenly flew into Sieg's back, knocking him to the ground. Spectrum created an energy hand and used it to slap Blue Marvel aside, knocking him into Prime. Citizen V deflected Azrael's sword and kicked him in the chest. Blue Nova threw Missile Blue away and began marching towards Sieg. Spectrum gathered energy into his hand and threw it towards Sieg. Suddenly, Guardian flew in front of Sieg and deflected the energy blast.

"I don't think so pal, you and I still need to have a rematch," Michael growled at Spectrum.

"Indeed, I would relish at the opportunity, but unfortunately I'm on a tight schedule, Blue Nova!" Spectrum said as he raised his hand.

Blue Nova opened the palm of his hands, revealing blasters of some kind. Guardian braced himself while Karen pulled Sieg away. Spectrum and Blue Nova fired their blasts. Rainbow energy joined with the raw heat of a sun and slammed into Guardian. Michael Pointer widened his eyes as the flames burned through his barrier and set his suit ablaze.

Sieg's Avengers widened their eyes as they watched the new Guardian burn. Tears ran down Sofia's eyes while Sooraya remained shell shocked. Prime turned his face away as X-23 and Citizen V solemnly lowered their heads. Karen gripped Sieg's shoulders, keeping him from moving forward as they watched the hero burn inside the fire dome. Sieg's eyes remained wide, listening to Michael's screams of agony. The screams passed and time seemed to slow for Sieg as bones and charred fabric fell onto the dirt.

"G-Guardian," He whispered.

He extended his hands, as if he could grab the bones. The bones suddenly crumbled like coal and Sieg dropped his sword.

"GUARDIAN!"

Next Chapter 13: Assaults

* * *

Having gained one member only to lose another, Sieg and his team retreat to fight another day. Next time Aeon engages the Squadron Supreme alone to buy time for Zack as he infiltrates the inside of the Squadron base. Deathblade also returns and launches an assault against Count Neferia, with Tony and a small team of Avengers trying to stop him. Meanwhile Luke Cage and his own Avengers endure an attack by Victoria Hand as she demands an alliance.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I dont own Marvel

Here I am with another update, a small look into the pasts of both Sven and Cade and much more.

Enjoy

* * *

The Hunt

Chapter 13: Assaults

There came a point in Sven's life when he knew he wouldn't be able to rely on just his armour and powers. He needed to train, not just in fighting people but the aspect of humanity and heroism itself. Part of that involved travelling the world, seeing the different aspects of humanity and heroes in action. Guided by the spirit of the hero inside him, Sven went to various places. He witnessed killings in Africa, conflict in the Middle East, violence in London and Crime across America. All through this he perfected his tolerance of human nature and tested his limits. Sometimes he'd just put on a cloth costume and help people out of fires and even engage criminals in combat. His one on one fight training came from cage matches.

"COME ON YOU LITTLE BITCH GET UP!" His bigger opponent yelled.

The world was shaking and a ringing echoed in his ears. He forced himself off the floor, blood dripping from his mouth. Rolling out of the way, Sven dodged another punch. His chest was bruised; knuckles broken and cuts had decorated his face. Getting up off the floor, Sven stood his ground as he regained his senses. He'd signed into an illegal cage-fighting arena, using a fake name of course. His opponent rushed forward, punching him mercilessly. Sven backed away towards the wall of the cage, protecting his chest and face with his arms. He kept his eyes on his opponent as he felt his back touch the wall. The opponent swung his fist back, pulling all his weight to "charge" the punch. As his opponent swung his fist round, Sven ducked and slammed his fist into the man's gut. Then he delivered a vicious uppercut to the boxer's face. His opponent slammed into the ground and the referee began the countdown.

That hadn't even been his toughest fight. His first real life and death situation ended with him narrowly escaping death, something he only achieved because of the spirit's guidance. He had been wearing a simple cloth costume as opposed to armour and faced off against a gang of rapists. Though their intended victim had escaped, they sought to let out their frustrations on Sven. They surrounding him, picking up trashcans or tearing pipes of the wall. Some of them even drew switchblades.

**"Catch the can Sven,"** The Ominous voice of his hero told him.

Sven caught the trashcan that was thrown at him and smacked one of the blade wielders across the face. He then used it to block the swing of a pipe, hitting the man with it again. Throwing the can into one of the thugs, Sven then elbowed one of the men behind him across the face. He took a punch to the face and a kick to the knee that forced him to the ground. Grabbing a trash can lid, Sven blocked a punch and then smacked the man in the face. He backhanded another thug, and then grabbed his collar and head butted him.

**"Grab the man's wrist!"**

Turning around, Sven grabbed one of the thug's wrist, the man's switch blade stopping inches from his chest. He raised the man's arm, twisting him around.

**"Now Sven, hit the man's elbow, don't hold back!"**

Sven yelled as he slammed the palm of his hand into the man's elbow, pushing the bone out of place. He listened to the man scream in agony, taking no pleasure in what he felt had to be done. Grabbing the back of the man's head, Sven then slammed him into the wall. With sweat running down his face, Sven huffed and puffed, the thugs he had beaten groaning around him.

**"This is the kind of life you could live Sven, a life of hardship and violence. It becomes what you make it, make it a good life with a balance of your friends and family, whilst also protecting the world as best you can."**

"Why, what are you preparing me for?" Sven asked.

"**The Ultimate Evil Sven, it will come soon and you must be ready to fight it, you must be better than it!"**

'Be better than it,' Sven thought.

He increased his skill, broadened his experience both in combat and with his powers. The original Aeon's lessons where one's Sven had taken to heart. Now he stood surrounded by a group of Wannabe humans. Was he worried? He was cautious, never underestimating his foes, but not worried. Skrullian Skymaster was the first to strike, stretching his limbs towards Aeon. He tilted his head, dodging the Skrulls punch and grabbing his wrist. After grabbing his wrist, he immediately span around, pulling Skymaster to the floor. Then he delivered a swift kick to Skymaster's chest, throwing him several feet away. He altered the shapes of his gauntlets, turning them into shields. Arcanna and Nuke both fired blasts at him and he easily blocked them. He felt the wind blow and immediately knew it was the Whizzer. Swinging his arm around, Aeon stopped the sharp point of his shield inches from Whizzer's neck. The speedster looked at the shield in shock before Aeon swept his legs up, tripping him to the floor.

"We might need backup," Nuke said.

"_**All of you," **_Aeon said, turning to the civilians. _**"If you want to avoid another Stamford then simply run away!" **_Sven growled.

"You heard him, lets get out of here," Sharpe said.

Aeon shifted his feet, sliding into a fighting stance. His eyes let out a gold shine as the markings on his armour glowed.

* * *

Deathblade held his two scythes tightly as he looked up at his target. The fortress formed by the Dawn ninja clan was but one-stepping stone towards reaching Muramasa, the Ultimate evil. He dragged the blades across the floor as he ran towards the front gate. Energy coursed from his blades as he swung them at the door. Suddenly, Cade felt a deep pain in his chest. Without the protection of any form of armour, Cade suffered a blow to his chest that would have ruptured any man's internal organs. He was thrown away from the gate, landing feet away from it.

"I applaud you for your bravery boy, but that was the stupidest thing I've ever seen. There comes a time when one has to abandon bravery for intelligence. I can see the potential in you boy, the flame if you will!"

Cade forced himself to get up, holding his homemade scythes and glaring at the new arrival. He was an old man, wearing a Dawn robe.

"You a fighter boy?" The master asked.

Cade let out a yell as he ran at the Dawn master. He swung his scythes at the old man, who merely sidestepped the blows. The old master patted the shafts of the blades aside and swung his leg round, kicking Cade across the head. His weapons clattered to the ground, but that didn't stop Cade as he swung his fist at the old man. The old man widened his eyes as Cade's fist brushed past his cheek. Cade then fell to the floor, panting as the energy coursed around him.

"I see…your spiritual energy is powerful…why did you attack us boy?" The old man asked.

"To stop…Muramasa," Cade sighed.

"Muramasa, and your willing to take on the Dawn for that? I've seen idiots before, but you're not an idiot are you? This may be the first time I've actually seen a brave man," The old man said, watching as Cade tried to get up. "This power you have is amazing boy, but it is also a double edged sword, or perhaps a more appropriate term would be…a ticking time bomb!"

"What?" Cade gasped, turning his head to the old man.

"This form of spiritual energy is one that grows with not just rage, but time itself, like a bomb it ticks away, threatening to detonate if not contained…there are however procedures one can have done to control the power. There's an organisation in America that would be able to help you, they are called the Hel…"

"DON'T YOU EVER!" Cade yelled.

He got up off the floor, his skin glowing a red colour as energy seeped out of his body.

"I wont compromise to anyone, no cult, no gang, no organisation with its own agenda…you hear me old man? I WILL NOT COMPROMISE!"

The Old man stood there, looking at Cade with a mix of shock and awe.

"I see, then I'll have to teach you how to control this energy yourself. Its not a permanent solution and it wont fix the problem of the inevitable explosion. But you'll at least live a little longer," The old man explained.

"Why help me?" Cade asked.

"I'm an old man boy, in my time with the Dawn I have grown bored, disillusioned with their path…but you, you might just offer a change of pace, an entertaining addition to the chessboard!"

"You're helping me because you're bored?"

"Who knows, maybe you'll think of me as a father figure," The old man chuckled.

"More like a grandpa!"

Despite Cade intending it as an insult, the old man still laughed good-naturedly. Cade calmed his heartbeat and the energy around him disappeared. He accepted the old man's offer and learnt both martial arts and techniques that helped him to suppress the build up of energy that would one day destroy him. But above all that, he learnt how to fight smart. Those lessons would come in handy today. The next enemy on Cade's list was the infamous Count Nefaria. He had set up his base at a private penthouse in Chicago. The man had been right underneath the Avengers noses but they had done nothing to stop him. Cade approached the front gate of the Penthouse with several of his Dead Avengers behind him.

"_**Ventilation system,"**_ He whispered to Yellowjacket.

Yellowjacket shrunk down to her insect size and began her fly towards the roof of the building.

"_**Demolition Man, front door!"**_

Demolition man nodded his head, cracking his fists together as he ran towards the door. He pulled his fist back, slamming it into the door. His punch forced the door off its hinges, throwing it into the security team covering the lobby.

"_**Antman, provide cover!"**_

Scott Lang had been gathering a number of insects for hours now. They were all to serve the single purpose of attacking the guards inside the lobby. Swarms of ants flew into the building, obscuring the vision of the armed guards. Deathblade walked through the main lobby, his powers identifying the guards as innocents. They had no idea who was signing their checks as well as what was going on behind the scenes of the seemingly innocent building. Deathblade dragged his scythes against the floor, running at the elevator. He cut the door in half and jumped into the hatch. Red energy surged behind him as he flew up the hatch. His eyes glowed, identifying a secret criminal inside one of the elevators. The man had abused his wife and child. Cade hated abusive parents, he cut the wire with no remorse. Continuing on his flight path, Cade flew to the very top of the building. His focus was Count Nefaria, the rest of the criminals inside the building were Goliath's problem.

"Tony, we've got a situation," Rhodes said, rushing into Tony's office.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked.

"Deathblade's struck again, this time in Chicago, Goliath's ploughing his hand into the side of a building," Rhodes explained.

"All right, time to get the troops together then," Tony said.

He got off his chair, the pieces of his armour covering his body as he walked into the lobby. Ms Marvel was already there with several teammates. She-Hulk, Wonder Man, the real Nighthawk Kyle Richmond, Leonard Samson and Songbird were all members of the Anti-rebel army during the Civil War. Iron Man would have recalled the other Thunderbolts they had in custody, but the last thing he wanted was to give Deathblade more motivation for the fight. War Machine was already in full armour, joining Iron Man at the front as they flew out of the city.

"Top speed everyone, we need to get there and back fast without notifying Hammer too much," Tony said.

Ms Marvel and Wonder Man carried She-Hulk and Sampson respectively. The small group of Avengers made their way to Count Nefaria's fortress at top speed.

"Haven't you got cases to work Jen?" Carol asked She-Hulk.

"Yeah, but I get a break every once in a while, its not like I've got the ability to be in two places at once," She-Hulk smiled.

"I thought that's what you did when you were with the Avengers and had your own solo adventures," Wonder Man said.

"Don't forget the Last Defenders," Nighthawk grinned.

"What exactly makes them "Last Defenders?" I'm pretty sure there's going to be another Defenders team!" Sampson said.

"Everyone focus on the matter at hand, the last thing we want to do is make the mistake of underestimating Deathblade!" Tony growled.

His words cut the chatter and put the team back on the right track. As he flew, Tony wondered what Luke Cage's Avengers were doing.

* * *

Dr Strange's home was now occupied by the former members of Captain America's Secret Avengers, back when the Civil War was being fought. Luke Cage stood at the head of the table, unsure of why exactly he was in charge. He looked to his side, watching his wife show their baby daughter to Firestar and Monica Rambeau.

"She gets bigger every time I see her," Monica smiled as she rubbed Dani's chin.

"What exactly is the next step, breaking out Daredevil maybe?" Justice asked.

"No, that's the last thing we should be doing," Iron Fist said.

"Murdock wanted to get caught, he turned himself in after he was "purged" of his demons. He probably thinks he's making things better by changing the setting of the fight, he should stick to streets, a court room is no place to win a fight," Wolverine explained.

"Show some respect Logan, Matt's fighting this battle in home territory, I can't think of anyone better to represent super heroes in a courtroom," Luke said.

"What are they talking about?" Karolina Dean asked.

The younger heroes stood to the side, watching the planning session.

"What Luke Cage is implying Karolina is that Matt Murdock has turned himself in, in order to argue his case in front of a courtroom," Vision explained.

"He establishes that heroes aren't above the law, yet at the same time he's going to bring forward other issues heroes face that the public cant encompass in the registration act," Patriot added.

"The one thing I've been wondering is what about Aeon and Sieg? Where are they in all this?" Iron Fist asked.

"Dealing with their own issues it seems," Hawkeye said.

Logan sniffed at the air and growled as his claws shot out of his wrists. Luke widened his eyes and turned to Jessica. But any order he could give his wife came too late, as the wall of the Sanctum was torn asunder. The rebel Avengers turned to the forces standing in the streets. O.N.E Sentinels lowered their hands, aiming them at the group. In front of the Sentinels stood Hammer Agents, all aiming their rifles at the heroes. But the heroes paid more attention to the other costumed fighters in front of them. Victoria Hand stood in a purple battle suit, with her Avengers Ares, Moonstone, Ant-Man, US Agent and much to everyone's shock the Sentry.

"We need to talk!" Hand's voice was firm and fierce as the Hammer agents lowered their weapons.

* * *

**Former Aeon safe house**

He had been at it for at least an hour now. Blue Marvel hadn't even been given a proper introduction. Their fearless leader was too overcome by anger. Ever since they had gotten back, Sieg had been letting his frustrations out, throwing objects aside, hitting the walls. He yelled as he fought back the tears that threatened to burst out of his eyes. Dust sat at one of the costume displays, covering her eyes with her hand. Wind Dancer was also overcome with grief as she sat crying her eyes out. Karen was beside her, soothingly rubbing her back. Even X-23 was stricken by Guardian's death. Sieg however was hurt most of all. He pounded his fists against one of the costume displays, the one that contained a cloth suit Sven had once worn. Tears ran down his face, reflecting onto the dusty mask through the glass.

"We can't waste this," He whispered. "Michael Pointers death mustn't be for nothing," Sieg said as he turned away from the costume.

"Michael Pointer? That was the man that killed Alpha Flight, he should have been in a prison cell," Citizen V said.

"DON'T YOU DARE PAINT HIM AS THE VILLAIN! He was fighting for redemption; everything he did during his time in Hammer was because of Osborn's manipulations. Michael Pointer just wanted redemption, he tried to find that with us, no one, no one has the right to criticise his choices!" Sieg explained.

Prime coughed, catching everyone's attention.

"I know we just lost a guy, but shouldn't we start focusing on what we're gonna do next?" He asked.

"You're right, there will be plenty of time to mourn for the dead after, right now we need to do something about this "Squadron Supreme"" Blue Marvel narrowed his eyes at the computer screen, highlighting each area the Squadron had hit.

"Utopia's under attack?" Sofia gasped as she looked at the area of San Francisco.

"The X-men can handle that, right now we need to focus on the one place that the Avengers aren't covering," Sieg said.

"The whole world?" Hindsight lad asked.

"No…yes but we need to prioritise, the Hood is still out there, we need to find him first and get him to tell us where the Squadron have been getting their powers," Sieg explained.

"But where do we start?" Citizen V asked.

"I know exactly where to go," Arachnophillia said.

She was stuck to the ceiling; a web had formed behind her. Despite the loss of Guardian, she remained her usual cheery self. Prime and Hindsight lad looked away from her, both uncomfortable with the unsultry pose she struck. Karen however looked at her with disapproval and outright disgust. The red skinned girl landed on the floor, walking up to Sieg.

"I was following Parker Robbins some time before he met with Cortez, I memorised his patterns and every other power broker he went to before settling for Cortez," She explained. "He always stops at his cousin Johnny's house, just for a quick check in!"

"John Robbins, I know that guy, he's an old addict who sobered up when the Hood "got made" as they say," Prime said.

"Then we'll intercept the Hood as he meets his cousin!" Sieg turned to Arachnophillia, looking at her with distrust. "You lead the way, but we need to remain in conspicuous, Hindsight Lad got data connected to the other cases we've been working, Tyrone Cash was providing super power experiments to parties that may be connected to Cortez. We split up, some of us covering Cash's contacts while Arachnophillia and I take down the Hood," Sieg explained.

He turned away from the group, walking further into the base. Arachnophillia walked after him, with Karen keeping a suspicious eye on her. Sieg leant his head against the wall, wiping a tear away from his face.

"I think its incredible how much faith you have in your team mates, Guardian was a friend to you wasn't he?" Arachnophillia asked.

"He…deserved better than what he got, he could have stayed in Omega Flight, have become a hero in Canada and redeemed himself, but no, any shot of that was taken out by the kind of world the people let Osborn create," He banged his hand against the wall as he turned to the girl.

Sieg widened his eyes slightly as Arachnophillia leant against him, her naked body rubbing against his suit. She rested her hands on his collar as she slowly drifted her face closer to his.

"What do you want Sieg?" She asked.

The colour left his eyes as he answered the question.

"I…I want to make things better," He said.

"We all do," She whispered before she grabbed his mouth with hers, trapping him in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Deathblade walked into the lobby of Nefaria's apartment. He could hear the guards clicking the safeties of the guns. They weren't a threat, but he could sense the blood on their hands. That made them just as much targets as Nefaria himself. Cade spread his arms out, dragging his scythes off the floor as he counted the men in the room. Seven armed guards were nothing. He ran forward, bullets bouncing off his armour as the guards popped out of their hiding places. With every swing of his scythes, Deathblade took one more criminal from the world. His eyes scanned the room, looking for his target.

"_**Nefaria!" **_He growled.

Cade raised his scythes as Nefaria stepped away from his hiding place. The well-dressed man removed his waistcoat, narrowing his eyes at the intruder.

"Well done getting past my guards, but skill will only get you so far," Nefaria said.

Energy crackled in his hands as he walked towards Deathblade. Cade dropped his left scythe, running energy through the blade of his right scythe. But both men stopped as they heard the sound of a shockwave. Suddenly, Iron Man burst through the ceiling, crashing into Cade like a rocket. His teammates soon followed, with War Machine going after Black Goliath. The giant smashed his hands through the side of the building, grabbing people and throwing them out. His eyes let out a red glow identical to Cade's eyes. War Machine and Nighthawk dived downwards, catching as many of the office workers as they could.

"If you could see what I see Rhodes you'd change your mind about saving them," Goliath said, turning to War Machine and Nighthawk.

Nefaria shook the rubble out of his hair as he got up off the floor. He saw Iron Man firing a repulsor blast into Deathblade's chest, throwing the young man through the wall.

"Sorry about the mess Nefaria, you'll thank us if all goes well," She-Hulk said as she grabbed Nefaria's shoulder.

She pulled her fist back, swinging it directly into the man's face. Jennifer punched Count Nefaria, sending him flying out of the building.

"_**DON'T LET NEFARIA ESCAPE!" **_Deathblade yelled.

"Stand down Hunter, James Crowner gave me all the files he had on you, this armour knows your next move before you can make it!" Iron man said.

Deathblade stood up, tapping his scythe against the ground.

"_**I knew you would come, I hoped you wouldn't but you just had to be a hero, and for who? Nefaria? The man would kill you and your families and celebrate it afterwards," **_Deathblade explained.

Tony widened his eyes underneath his helmet as his armour's systems shut down.

"Sorry about this Tony," Yellowjacket said, growing to full size behind him.

"Wait…that voice, your not DeMara," Tony gasped.

But the Yellowjacket shrunk back down to wasp size, flying away from Tony as Deathblade charged his scythe with energy. He threw the scythe forward, turning it into a spinning vortex of energy. The red energy slammed into Tony just as his armour rebooted. War Machine and Nighthawk looked at the building, widening their eyes in shock as the top floor blew up. The Avengers inside the building were thrown out of the smoke. Songbird protected herself with her sound wings, while the others were protected due to their invulnerability. Tony flew out of the smoke, his armour charred and sparking. He then turned to the building as Deathblade flew out of the smoke.

"_**Stay out of my way Stark!"**_

Iron Man unleashed the energy of his Uni-beam and launched a volley of missiles. Deathblade yelled as he span in midair, the Uni beam brushing against his back. He fought the pain as he dodged each missile Iron man had fired. Throwing his hand forward, he dragged his clawed fingers against Iron Man's faceplate. When he finally got a grip he yanked Tony's mask away from his face. Cade then extended a blade from his wrist as he thrust it towards Tony's face.

"TONY!" Rhodes yelled.

Tony pulled his head back, blood gushing from his cut eye. He flew back, clutching his face as Deathblade flew past him.

"He's heading your way Carol, be done with Nefaria quick," Tony said.

"Are you okay Tony?" War Machine asked.

"I…I cant see out of my right eye," Tony pulled his hand away, revealing the vicious cut on his right eye.

Deathblade flew across the sky, heading straight for Nefaria's position. Ms Marvel landed in front of Nefaria, smirking as the man fired an energy blast at her.

"A lot of people forget I can absorb energy, probably Rogue's fault for just flying around hitting things all the time," Carol threw her hands forward, hitting Nefaria back.

The energy burned away his shirt, throwing him onto the streets. She-Hulk and Sampson both landed behind Nefaria as he got off the floor. He promptly blasted them both aside and looked to the sky.

"Idiot, did you really think it would be that easy?" He asked.

Deathblade slammed into the ground in front of him, his eyes glowing blood red. He deflected one of Nefaria's energy blasts and rolled to the right, avoiding a second one. Cade clicked his fingers together before taking a blast to the chest. Nefaria looked at Deathblade in triumph as he charged another blast.

"What was that supposed to do exactly?" The count asked.

A figure in green armour suddenly landed on Nefaria, crashing him into the ground. The original Grasshopper stepped away from Nefaria, smirking as his eyes glowed a deep red colour. Deathblade formed a sword from his armour, pointing it at Nefaria's head. He suddenly yelled as a high-pitched squeal echoed in his ears. Cade fell to his knees as Songbird flew down towards him, a sonic wave gushing from her mouth. She increased the intensity, running cracks across Deathblade's armour.

"_**I wont be stopped that easily, especially by someone like YOU!" **_Cade yelled.

He gathered all his strength, extending the length of his sword as he swung around. Songbird widened her eyes as the blade cut her throat. She fell to her knees, clutching the scratch as hard as she could. Blood stained her uniform as she fell to the floor, weakly holding her throat.

"_**Be happy that I haven't killed you, say what you will but you are NOT reformed!" **_Deathblade growled as he walked away from Songbird.

Electricity sparked between his hands as he formed an energy ball. Grabbing Nefaria's head, he shoved the energy down Nefaria's throat. Then just for good measure he kicked Nefaria into the ground again.

**"_Join your daughter in hell you son of a bitch, as for you Screaming Mimi, you'd better start crawling!"_**

Deathblade took to the skies, flying far away from the region. Nefaria screamed as his body began to expand.

"I'm detecting a large build up of energy within Nefaria, he's gonna explode," War Machine said.

"Songbird's still in there," She-Hulk said.

"I'LL GET HER!" Nighthawk yelled.

He dived downwards as Nefaria's body continued to expand. Nighthawk scooped Songbird up in his arms, just as the super villain's body exploded. The shockwave threw Nighthawk forward, ripping his costume to shreds as he and Songbird rolled across the ground. War Machine and Tony landed on the scene, looking over their teammates.

"They're both in critical condition Tony, we need to get them to a hospital and fast," Rhodey said, throwing off his helmet.

Tony sighed as he lowered his head. What was left of Nefaria was blown across the streets, civilians were dead and two of his teammates were in critical conditions. This was what the public considered a disastrous mission.

* * *

Aeon blocked punches and kicks from Skymaster and Whizzer. The speedster tried to run behind him, but Sven quickly elbowed him in the chest. He then back flipped, avoiding one of Nuke's blasts. Two boomerangs slid out of Sven's wrists as he landed. He threw the projectiles, hitting Skymaster in the head. The two boomerangs bounced off the Skrulls head, knocking both Arcanna and Nuke out of the sky. Whizzer ran into Aeon, punching him across the head. Sven let the speedster hit him, promptly grabbing the Whizzer's neck and lifting him off the ground.

_**"****Your fast, but your reflexes haven't adapted to your heightened speed, whoever gave you your powers didn't bother to train you did they?"** _Sven asked.

He slammed his head into the Whizzer's, knocking the speedster out. Skymaster got off the floor, growling as he took a step towards Aeon.

"Leave him be!"

The Skrull stepped back as the Squadron's Nighthawk jumped off the gate. He cracked his fists together as he approached Aeon. Both men dropped into fighting stances, the wind blowing dust around them. Aeon was cautious of Nighthawk's abilities, but confident that he was achieving his objective. With the main Squadron members away, Zack could find out what the Utopia Project was about. While Aeon fought in Stamford, Zack began his search for clues as to where he and the other prisoners had been taken. He walked along a steel corridor with the other prisoners, most of whom were younger than him.

"I want to go home," One of the boys groaned.

"Where the hell are the Avengers when you need them?" An older boy asked.

Zack squeezed in between the prisoners, making his way to what looked like a window. He got a glimpse of the outside; it looked like their prison was in space.

'That's impossible,' Zack thought.

He hoped Sven's friends back home would understand what the images meant. Zack gasped as he felt something strike his back. One of the Justifiers pushed him back into the group, spouting nonsense about how his actions were justified. All of the Justifiers were chanting, saying that the "their", the prisoners lives would soon be "justified". A sudden laughing sound caught Zack's attention.

"Everyone get into your cells, if you all prove yourselves your greatest wishes will be fulfilled, you'll all get to be super heroes," A costumed teenager said, laughing as he floated over the group.

Zack narrowed his eyes at the teen. He was dressed in an outfit similar to Nighthawk's. His costume consisted of a blue tunic, red pixie boots, a domino mask with owl like eye lenses and a cape with red feathers on it.

"Red Bird's the name folks, welcome to Project Utopia!" The teenager grinned.

* * *

Luke crossed his arms as he looked at Victoria Hand. She remained calm and collected, as if she invaded people's homes everyday.

"What do you want?" Luke asked.

"Hold on a second, just who is this woman?" Karolina enquired.

"Karolina, you really should pay attention during briefings," Xavin sighed.

"She was Norman Osborn's Saturday night party," Jessica glared at Hand, holding Dani close.

"Saturday night party? Screw you, I'm the director of Hammer," Hand growled.

"I'm only going to ask this once more, what, do, you, want?" Luke asked.

Hand straightened her glasses, regaining her original calm composure.

"Join Hammer and I'll do everything within my power to ensure you are all given amnesty for your crimes," she said.

"Is she lying?" Kuke asked Logan.

"God I wish she was," Wolverine sighed.

"Hold on just one second, weren't your superiors the ones that authorised the Squadron?" Hawkeye asked.

"Only because the people lost faith in the Avengers, but now the president sees that the Avengers are truly needed, so he's bypassed congress and given me the authority to put together as many Initiative recruits and heroes as I can. I'm recalling all members of the Initiative and putting together an army to match the one the Squadron has formed," Hand explained.

"It shall be a glorious war to not only stop the Squadron Supreme, but the one responsible for my brother's death," Ares said.

"Deathblade?" Stature asked.

"Yes, unless there's another psycho going around killing everyone," Moonstone said.

"What about present company?" Mockingbird asked, glaring daggers at Sofen.

"Your ex-husband didn't…I mean doesn't mind my company," Karla grinned.

Mockingbird slid out her Bo staff, taking a step towards Moonstone. Photon and Fire Star both grabbed her shoulders, pulling her away from any fight she could start. Luke shook his head as Hawkeye sheepishly avoided eye contact with his ex-wife. Amadeus walked past Luke, walking to Ares side.

"If we're going after the guy that got Hercules killed then I don't mind playing ball with the government," The young man said.

"We should all work together really," Stature said.

"Cassie not again, we need to stick together on this," Kate Bishop sighed.

"Wait, she might have the right idea," Luke grudgingly said.

"I don't believe this, we fought against the law for so long, now we're giving in?" Wolverine asked.

"I'm giving in, the rest of you can do as you will, but this isn't a fight we can win by taking separate sides," Luke explained.

The other members of the Avengers had various opinions. Most were still anxious of the government's gain in all this, whilst others knew the importance of cooperation against both Deathblade and the Squadron.

"I don't know about working with Hammer, but if we're all working together then its better than us going it alone," Hawkeye said.

"Fine, go with the moon whore if you want," Mockingbird huffed.

"Bobbi it's not like that!"

"Every man's worst nightmare, the exes meeting," Speed chuckled.

"There's something else that's bothering me, we still don't know who Deathblade is and what's really motivating him," Dr Strange said.

"I can answer that!"

All eyes turned to the Sentry as he walked into the middle of the two groups.

"Some of you weren't heroes then, others probably weren't involved and the rest of you still don't remember, but before I wiped everyone's memories Deathblade was the first person to injure me and one of the only people I met who could stop the Void. Years ago he and Aeon saved the world from myself," Robert Reynolds explained.

The Avengers listened intensively as he told them another story of his complicated and once forgotten past.

Next Chapter 14: Rivals

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter

Next time we take a look back at the past as Sentry relays what he knows about Sven Reilly and Cade Hunter.

Redbird is a Squadron version of the DC character Robin and the sidekick of Nighthawk. the chapter after next will be a fight between Nighthawk and Aeon, and Redbird and Zack, which I'm looking forward to writing up.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer I dont own Marvel

Back with another update, with a different look at the Sentry's past as well as Sven and Cade's.

Thanks to everyone still reading, and thank you firehouse98 for your review, thats the kind of review I want to see people. I've heard debate starters are good, so I want to hear if you agree with Deathblade's philosophy, do you think he's taken it too far? Where do you think drawing the line between punishing a criminal and becoming just another murderer ends. Do you agree with Aeon and the Avengers or Deathblade? Whose side are you On? Lol!

This chapter came out a lot longer than I thought it would, enjoy

* * *

The Hunt

Chapter 14: Rivals

**Many years ago**

People often paint the images of great men and monsters, when in actuality both are ordinary men. Robert Reynolds history was filled with complications and even contradictions. Some would say that the Void was the Sentry's greatest foe; others would call him a manifestation of Robert Reynolds's twisted psyche. People would call him hero, or madman, even a former druggy. No one truly knows what the Sentry is, tortured hero, a sick man in need of help, or perhaps a saviour with human flaws? But Robert Reynolds is not the hero of this story, nor is he the villain. Nothing is as it seems in the life two men lead. This is the story of two young men; both from vastly different backgrounds, but both bare destinies they couldn't begin to comprehend when they were younger.

Sven Reilly is a boy with many friends. Despite the little time he has left as a human being, he enjoys every second whilst saving as many lives as possible as a hero. When he was but a child he was possessed by the spirit of an alien hero, a man that charged himself with protecting humanity from the threats created by spiritual science. His life changed when he was exposed to the alien's blood, changing his body forever. Now he wears a thick hooded jacket with gloves and jeans. It's all to cover the armour that's gradually replacing his skin. He sits with his two friends, Elizabeth "Faith" Jenkins and Kyle "Tito" Crowner.

"I don't have a wallet on me," Sven grinned, leaning back into his seat.

They were sitting together at a diner. Faith looked to Tito, who shook his head as he walked to the counter to order their food. Tito was the one with the money, he also had brains, that combined with his share of his Uncle's company Crowner Corporation enabled him to help Sven establish a network of safe houses for his super hero activities. Faith was Sven's moral support, and his closest friend.

"You know I've got to thinking, it's a good thing we broke up," Faith said.

Sven raised his eyebrows in surprise. Faith smiled, as she looked him in the eyes.

"Some girls dream of having a super hero boyfriend, or they dream of being a super hero themselves…I don't want either, I don't want to be what distracts you from the things you need to do," Faith explained.

"Your not a distraction Faith, we need something to look forward to, your that something…I mean that someone," Sven sheepishly rubbed his head.

Faith giggled as Sven blushed.

"I totally got you Sven, I don't want a super hero as a boyfriend, I want you, friend or other wise, super hero or not!" She smiled as she reached for Sven's hand.

Both teens stopped as plates were placed on their table. Tito stood over them, putting the food they ordered on the table.

"You owe me for this Sven," He said.

"Sven, are you seriously going to eat all this?" Faith asked.

Sven grinned, pulling the plates of food towards him. He ordered a cheeseburger with extra bacon and fries, an omelette stuffed with ham and mushroom and a southern fried chicken bucket. Seconds later the waiter put two milkshakes on the table, one chocolate flavoured, the other strawberry.

"He's been away from junk food for a while," Tito said.

The waiter shook his head as he walked away from the table. Sven proceeded to bite half of the burger before swallowing two chips. He stopped as his two friends stared at him.

"My "condition" is getting worse, sooner or later I wont have to eat or drink, that's why I want to enjoy everything, before my life is no longer my own…before I'm Fusion for good!" Sven lowered his head slightly, letting the words sink in.

Faith and Tito both lowered their own heads. Someday Sven would no longer physically be considered human. Suddenly, he leant across the table, kissing Faith French style. She closed her eyes, running her hands into Sven's hood, feeling the armoured plates replacing his neck. The young lady then playfully pushed Sven back, blushing heavily.

"Sven," She gasped, both embarrassed and amused by Sven's forward nature.

"You could at least get a room, plus its not really living when you're kissing the same girl over and over again," Tito explained.

"I never kissed a guy before, you up for an experiment?" Sven asked.

Faith laughed as Tito quivered. Sven gripped the back of Tito's neck, looking him in the eyes.

"I've always been able to depend on you Tito, you're my greatest ally and my closest friend, I may ask for a lot from you, but know that if there's ever anything you need I wont hesitate to help!" Sven explained.

Tito sighed, a small shine in his eyes. He removed his foggy glasses, patting his friend's shoulder.

"Thank you Sven," He said.

"Now give us a kiss," Sven grinned.

"Stop that!" Tito laughed as he slapped Sven's cheek.

The three friends burst into a chorus of laughter. Sven Reilly was a man who would one day become something less than human, but he would always have friends there for him.

* * *

Cade Hunter on the other hand was a very different man. He wouldn't lose his physical humanity because he contained his armour within his bone marrow. The armour held back his spiritual energy, preventing it from exploding if his anger ever reached its peak. He looked as human as any man could be, dirty blonde hair and a body toned by years of training. Cade stood at a boxing gym, letting his frustrations out on a bag. Other men trained around him and Cade sensed their crimes. But they were petty, nothing he ever had to worry about. He saw pick pockets, men that committed internet fraud one people that could always get their money back through insurance, even men and women having affairs in the gym were nothing that Cade wasted his time on. Murderers were his priority, and today he saw no murderers.

"Hey, Rocky," One of the amateur boxers approaches him.

He didn't completely understand why the guy called him Rocky. He knew he wouldn't look anything like Stallone when he was older, sure he did have a boxers build, but he was more of a middle weight fighter. Cade turned to the boxer, rubbing the side of the bag.

"You come in here a lot and we see you hitting that bag, fancy a try in the ring?" The Boxer asked.

"No thank you," Cade said.

"You got the right build for it kid, come on how's about one fight?"

"I said no thank you," Cade's voice took on a more hostile tone.

"We bet you a hundred bucks you cant beat my friend in the ring!"

The man's challenge however caught Cade's attention. He turned around, giving the bag a final hit before moving to the ring. His opponent was taller and was just as bulky as he was. Cade climbed into the ring, putting on the black boxing gloves he was given. Shifting his knees into a stance, Cade looked up at his opponent. There was no significant sin in this man's soul; his manager was the hustler. The man swung his arm around and Cade ducked, dodging the right swing. He shifted around the fighter, stepping back towards the ropes. The boxer swung around and punched at Cade's gut. Fighting through the pain, Cade took several jabs to his defence before pulling his face back. He narrowly dodged the fighter's right cross, but he managed to achieve his objective. The fighter was open to an attack. Cade delivered a swift and brutal uppercut to the man's chin. Following through with his attack, Cade punched the man twice in the gut, causing him to moan as his face moved to the right. Cade then slammed his left fist into the man's cheek, hitting him towards the ropes.

"COME ON KID PUT THE DEFENCE UP!" The manager yelled.

Cade backed away from the boxer as he went on the defensive. He moved his hand, beckoning the boxer to come at him. Putting his arms together, Cade blocked several punches before twisting his body around, dodging punches that the boxer tried to manoeuvre around his defence. Cade delivered a jab to his opponent's side, then leant his head back and dodged a right cross. Again he dealt an uppercut to the boxers chin, throwing his head back. Following through with the attack, Cade punched the boxer in the face, then in the gut. He finished up with an uppercut that threw the boxer to the floor. Ripping away the straps on his gloves, Cade threw them aside as the boxer's friends crowded around the unconscious man.

"That kids making his way to the big leagues, there's no way an amateur could have beaten him, you hustled me," The manager growled.

"You made the bet first, I'm sure these nice people here would love to know that your not a man of your word," Cade said, motioning to the people around the fighter.

The manager grit his teeth together, letting out a string of curses as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a fifty dollar bill, a twenty, two tens and two fives. Putting the bills in Cade's hand, the old man walked away, cursing as he reached his office. Cade put the money in his pocket and began collecting his stuff. No one moved to congratulate him or even speak with him. He lived a life very different from Sven Reilly's.

* * *

Another man lived a life that was completely different from Sven Reilly's and Cade Hunter's. His name was Robert Reynolds and forget everything you have heard in the past, this was his life. Robert Reynolds gained his powers after he consumed what he at first thought was a simple drug. It turned out to be a formula capable of giving someone immense power. Reynolds sought out more of the drug and eventually became the Sentry. Other heroes know him now as a great man, a man that represents courage, integrity and hope. But they don't know that inside he is also the Void. The Void was a force born from the aspect of Robert's darkest desires, his addiction to the drugs that ruined his life before he ever became a super hero. Today he fights crime as the Sentry; whilst also desperately seeking more of the drug that empowers him.

"I need you to make more, the world needs you to make more," The Sentry said, looking down at the Professor that first created the formula.

The Professor was not proud of his creation. In fact, Robert Reynolds terrified him. He kneeled, as if he was in the presence of the god, not praying, but begging.

"The power that you have gained is not one to be taken lightly Reynolds, when you came to me years ago I first thought of you as a blessing. Now I see that your actions are not without consequences. I could not perfect the formula and fix its primary flaw…" The Professor lowered his head slightly as he took a deep breath. "True the formula enhances everything about the person taking it, but that also includes the negatives, weakness becomes strength, intelligence becomes genius, but there are bad qualities that are also taken much further…this woman you spoke to me about, Lindy, your attraction has turned into obsession, you see her as someone you can spend your life with…"

"SHUT UP!" Reynolds yelled.

His eyes took on black tone as he lifted the Professor off the ground.

"You will not mention Lindy's name, I love her more than you can believe, she **will **come to love me," He said.

"But she does not fully understand the life you lead, in time she will learn of the harsh reality and the responsibility the wife of a hero must bare. That is not all, everything bad becomes evil when the formula is taken, addiction turns into dependence, obsession. Yes you have achieved Reynolds, but you have also done great evil…for every good thing you do, an opposite to that action is performed days, hours, even seconds after you have committed an action that is deemed "good"."

"I have little time for your "interesting" theory Professor, do you job and make the formula!" Reynolds growled.

He threw the Professor to the ground, floating towards the door.

"No!" The Professor said.

The Sentry stopped, slowly turning to face the Professor with a look of pure anger.

"I am intelligent enough to create the formula myself, but you are more familiar with it, would you abandon the formula and leave it in the hands of an amateur?" Sentry asked.

"I would leave this world with absolute faith in the other heroes, they may see you as a hero now, but they'll learn one day that you are as far from being a hero as one can get," The Professor explained.

Robert Reynolds grit his teeth together, his anger fading as his Sentry persona won the day. He flew out of the Professor's office, choosing to let the man live.

* * *

Sven walked with Faith and Tito across the ESU campus. Tito was studying some kind of scientific degree (Sven could never remember what exactly) while Faith was studying to be a social worker. Sven himself wasn't studying anything; he didn't really the point considering the life he now led. Similarly Cade Hunter never studied anything higher than a high school diploma. He was currently walking into ESU for a different reason. His time in the criminal underworld had alerted him to a drug-dealing ring circulating around ESU. Someone on Campus was dealing a very powerful and dangerous drug. He walked with his hood down, his eyes seeing all the sins these students had committed. There was nothing for him to worry about; they had either cheated in a test or on their partner. Cade came to a stop as he saw Sven and his friends walking across Campus. He pulled the hood further over his head as he headed in the direction they were going.

"Hey look up there, it's the Sentry!"

Cade and Sven both looked into the sky, watching as the Sentry flew over the area. The hero wore his standard yellow suit with the blue gloves, cape and mask. He smiled as he waved down at the people. Cade rubbed his head, his vision blurring slightly.

'What the hell was that?' he wondered.

He'd crossed paths with some "superheroes" in the past and his vision wouldn't often reveal them to be evil. But he had never come across a super human that could actually confuse his "sin-vision" as Sven had once called it. He focused his attention back on the building that Sven walked into. Whoever was responsible for the distribution of this "drug" was in there.

"So Tito, who exactly is this guy your studying under?" Sven asked.

"He's a very intelligent man, apparently he used do for the government but that fell through, a lot of the students are saying that there was some lab accident that cost him his research and development position, but that's just gossip," Tito explained.

"I've met him a few times, he seems like a good person," Faith said.

"Hold on guys, I need to do a little business," Sven gestured to the bathroom.

"Nice," Tito muttered, shaking his head slightly.

Sven walked into the bathroom, stepping into one of the bathrooms. As he did his "business" he noticed the sounds coming from the cubicle next to him. He narrowed his eyes as a syringe rolled into his cubicle.

"Incredible," the man in the cubicle gasped.

Sven zipped up his trousers and pressed his head against the cubicle wall. Whoever was in there had just taken several shots and was trying, unsuccessfully to put his belt back around his waist. Suddenly, the wall crashed open and a red energy hand grabbed the man riding out his high.

"Well I wasn't expecting that," Sven said.

Gold and black armour surrounded Sven as he turned into his Fusion form. The sharp, curved helmet covered his face as his eyes glowed blue through the eyeholes. He dived through the hole in the wall, grabbing the drug takers attacker.

"_**Cade, drug users seem pretty low on the priority for "punishing evil","**_ Sven said.

"You don't understand Sven, things aren't as they appear," Cade said.

He created two energy blades, using them to force Sven back. Cade then focused his attention back on the drug user. He was now on the floor, his body twitching as he went into some kind of seizure.

"_**That guy needs a hospital!" **_Sven said as he took a few steps towards the man.

"SVEN WAIT!" Cade yelled.

Red tentacles suddenly shot out of the man's body, grabbing Sven. He yelled as the tentacles cut through his armour. The drug user's eyes changed into black voids as he got up off the floor. He laughed as his body began to expand. More and more tentacles burst out of his body before it "exploded", replaced by a creature of pure energy. Sven altered the shape of his armour, creating wrist blades he used to cut the tentacles around him. Suddenly, more tentacles shot out at him, throwing him straight out of the building and onto campus.

"Oh my god, what's going on?" Faith asked.

"Exactly as I feared!"

Tito and Faith turned to the teacher standing at the doorway. The Professor fixed his gaze on the energy creature facing the hooded boy.

"With every action there is an opposite, while he keeps the formula to himself "it" gives it away," The Professor said.

"Professor, what are you talking about? What's this "it" you keep mentioning?" Tito asked.

"I don't fully understand it myself, is it death, evil incarnate, the devil or perhaps even god itself? The only name there is for this force is the "Void!" The Professor explained.

His eyes met Cade's, the latter's eyes glowing red.

"You," Cade growled, "This is your fault!"

Cade raised his arms, creating three energy shields, one for himself and two for Sven's friends. He took in the Professor's repentant expression as the energy creature exploded. The ground of ESU shook, as the science building was torn open. Sven got up off the floor, shaking the dust off his head as he looked to the science building. He rose to his feet, the lines on his armour glowing as he accessed his Fusion powers.

"_**I see," **_He said.

There were people on campus with great power, power beyond his own. While Cade sensed evil, Sven sensed power. He turned to one group sitting in the trees. They all had puncture marks on their skin, giving away the fact that they had recently taken drugs.

"_**EVERYONE! MOVE AWAY FROM THIS AREA NOW!" **_Sven yelled.

But his warnings came too late as the people "infected" with this power detonated.

* * *

Robert Reynolds had been plucking up the courage to ask Lindy out when he heard the ground shake. He snuck out of the student union bar and pulled open his shirt, revealing the costume underneath. Flying into the air, the Sentry looked over the carnage that had spread across the campus. He then looked in horror at the creatures rising from the craters.

"No, this cant be," Reynolds gasped.

The creatures rose from the craters, revealing the shadowy tentacles spouting from their backs. Reynolds gripped his cheeks, shaking with terror as he saw a man in a trench coat standing before him.

"Yes Reynolds, it can be, this was all your doing, you wanted to keep the Professor's formula for yourself. Its better to share Reynolds, everything that is about to happen, is your fault!" The Void grinned before he disappeared.

One by one the creatures roared, shooting out blasts of energy that threw the clouds aside. Sven got up off the floor, looking at his surroundings in horror. The Void creatures spread their tentacles across Campus. They grabbed and consumed students and teachers alike, creating a path of death and destruction across ESU. He crossed his arms together, bracing himself as the tentacles rushed towards him. The tentacles slammed into Sven, throwing him across the university grounds. One of the tentacles threw Sven into the air, and then another slammed him head first into the ground. A crack ran across Sven's helmet as he rolled onto his back. He widened his eyes, seeing hundreds of the Void tentacles lingering over him.

"_**COME ON!"**_ He yelled.

The tentacles flew downwards like collapsing pillars. Suddenly, a red energy wave flew into the tentacles, cutting each one apart. Sven rolled to his feet and looked to where the blast had come from. Cade stood with an energy blade surrounding his arm. His armour gradually seeped out of his skin, like wire covering his body the armour shaped itself over his entire being. The armour he wore in the past was very different from the one he would wear in the future. His armour was red with no visor to cover his eyes and nose. A tail like object extended from his back, sweeping dust off the floor as it waved around.

"_**As much as I would like to fight you today Sven, right now we have bigger concerns," **_Cade said.

"_**Where are Faith and Tito?"**_

"_**They're safe!"**_

Sven sighed in relief before turning to the Void creatures. He dropped into a fighting stance while Cade brandished his energy sword. Both armoured beings rushed forward. Cade slashed any tentacle that approached him, while Sven jumped over them, utilising acrobatic skills he had spent months perfecting. He walked on top of one of the tentacles, charging straight towards one of the Void creatures. With a yell he pulled his fist back and slammed it into the creature's face. Cade hovered off the ground, moving between the Void tentacles as he approached two of the creatures. Creating two energy blades, he cut the two creatures down the middle, and stabbed a third with the tail on his back. He landed on the floor, sliding until he was back to back with Sven. They both watched as the creatures recovered from the damages.

"_**We should fuse Cade, our chances of survival will go up if we share our powers!" **_Sven said.

Cade shook his head before rushing towards one of the shadow creatures. He swung his arms around, cutting the creature in half. But as soon as Cade tried to follow through with a second strike, the creature suddenly regenerated. Opening its mouth, the creature shot out a blast of dark energy, hitting Cade head on. The energy of the blast shattered the armour on Cade's chest. He rolled across the floor, smoke rising from his chest.

"_**CADE!" **_Sven yelled.

Cade threw off his helmet, creating a scythe from what was left of his armour. He stood ready as the Void creatures hovered towards him.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? DO IIIIT!"Cade roared as the creatures of the Void leapt towards him.

* * *

**Now**

The gathered heroes listened to the Sentry's story. It was one that was very different than what Carina showed Deathblade. While Robert Reynolds covered up his part in the threat that the heroes had long forgotten, Carina revealed to Deathblade exactly what had happened that day, including Robert Reynolds real relationship with the Professor that created the Sentry formula. Cade rubbed the side of his helmet, sighing with a mix of disappointment and relief.

"_**So that explains the gap in my memory, I didn't remember any of this until you told me, but why tell me now Carina?"**_ Cade asked.

"So you know exactly who the Sentry is and what he did to you and your rival that day, what he did to all the heroes. Right now he is lying in order to carry on the charade of a hero. Robert Reynolds is a desperate man, he wants to be a hero, but at the same time he cannot escape the trap of the Void. For every good deed Reynolds performs, the Void will do the opposite, one life taken in exchange for one life saved, even a whole world destroyed for one world saved," Carina explained.

"_**A force that simply is for the sake of being it, many might call that true evil!"**_

"Indeed, there is a dark side to Robert Reynolds, though he achieves good, he also induces great suffering, one might say that his choice to be a hero is as evil as my choice to be a killer," Kraven the Hunter said, spinning his dagger on the ground.

"The difference Kravinoff is that Reynolds intentions have always been good, he's been influenced by a desire to help, not some vaunted "honour" like yours," The Scott Lang Ant-Man scowled at the resurrected Hunter.

"None of us should make the mistake of knowing exactly what motivates Reynolds, despite all my power I can not peer into a person's very soul," Mar-Vell said, looking to Deathblade.

"Yes, what do you see Cade Hunter?" Carina asked.

"_**I must be in front of Reynolds in order to see the darkest depths of his soul," **_Cade said.

"But you already have faced him Cade Hunter, your experience of looking into Reynolds's soul is still in the depths of your mind, I can restore it!" Carina explained.

Deathblade lowered his head slightly as Carina drifted towards him. He heard the concern in her voice and saw the momentary affection in her eyes.

"_**The process, will it affect my concentration on the mind control agent of the Technarch virus?" **_Cade asked.

"That all depends on your own will Cade Hunter, but you must know of all evils if you are to fight it, see for yourself whether the Sentry is evil!"

Carina touched the sides of Cade's helmet. She changed to her energy form as she warped the "spell" that had been cast on him years ago. The energy over Carina's body passed over Cade. He gasped, his eyes growing wide as images rushed through his mind. He felt a storm of feelings and sensations he had thought he had never felt before. But more importantly, he remembered what happened.

* * *

**Then**

"DO IIIIT!"Cade roared.

The Void creatures jumped towards him, pouncing like animals would towards their prey. Lightning suddenly crashed down onto the ground, throwing the creatures and Cade away from one another. Sven looked to the sky and smiled beneath his helmet as he heard the battle cry of the world's mightiest heroes:

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" Steve Rogers yelled.

He threw his shield, hitting on of the Shadow creatures across the neck. Hawkeye flew over the area on his hover bike, firing explosive arrows that drew the creature's attention away from civilians. Quicksilver then ran in, grabbing the civilians and rushing them out of the area. He slid to a halt as his sister the Scarlet Witch was flown in by Thor.

"Be careful Wanda," Pietro said.

"Stop babying me brother," Wanda said.

She clapped her hands together, creating two auras around her hands. Throwing her hands forward, she fired her hex bolts. As soon as the bolts hit the shadow creatures, they screamed in unison.

"We've found a weakness, Wanda hit them hard and fast," Cap said.

Wanda nodded her head as she prepared to fire another Hex Bolt. One of the Void creatures hovered off the floor, glaring at Wanda. The creature stabbed its tentacles into the soil, running them through the ground. Sven looked towards Wanda and Thor as the dark tentacles burst out behind them.

"WANDA!" Quicksilver yelled.

He ran as fast as he could. But just as he reached Wanda, the tentacles struck. They crashed down on the three Avengers, erasing them as if they hadn't existed. Cap and Hawkeye looked at the scene in shock, and then turned their eyes to the Sentry. Robert Reynolds had remained paralysed in fear. Cade looked up at the golden clothed hero and squeezed his fists in anger.

"YOU! YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED THIS!"Cade yelled.

"_**Cade, what are you talking about?"**_ Sven asked.

"I can see into his very soul Sven, that mans only motivation was addiction. He's addicted to this life, he doesn't want it to end and he's willing to risk worldwide destruction at the hands of the darkness inside him just so he can carry on his charade as a hero,"Cade explained.

"No, that's not true," The Sentry said.

"I'm the one person here you cant lie to,"Cade growled.

"Sentry, is this true? Did this all happen because of you?" Captain America asked, gesturing to the destruction around him.

"Cap, we need to call in some of the reserves, those creatures are heading towards the city!" Hawkeye said.

"_**We don't have time to point fingers, we need to work together, Sentry if your power caused this then you can end it, join your powers with mine and we can warp reality to advert the destruction as well as bring back the people killed," **_Sven explained.

"I cant, if I stop this then the Void's response will be catastrophic, it'll be something we can not stop!" Reynolds said.

"You weren't consumed by indecision or inaction when you forced an old man to produce more of your wonder drug, and what was it for? It was for your addiction, you were addicted to the feeling that formula gave you," Cade explained.

"Whatever you guys are going to do, you'd better do it quickly!" Hawkeye said.

He flew into the city, watching the Void creatures cut through the buildings. Swooping his bike downwards, the Avenger tried to reach two civilians. Though he managed to grab them, one of the creatures burst out of the ground, swallowing Hawkeye and the people he tried to save. Cap widened his eyes as Hawkeye's radio crackled.

"What can be done?" Cap asked.

"_**Sentry, please fuse with me, that way we can utilise your abilities in ways you never would have imagined," **_Sven said.

"The Professor did compare you to god, if that's the case then join with Sven and bring these dead people back!" Cade said.

"REYNOLDS STOP BEING INDECISIVE AND DO THE RIGHT THING!" Cap yelled.

Finally the Sentry flew down to Sven, offering him his hand. Sven grabbed the Sentry's hand without hesitation. The markings of his armour glowed a yellow colour, as Reynolds became a being of pure energy. Sven's look of anticipation turned to one of horror as the Sentry smirked; his yellow form had changed to a black shadow.

"_**No…AAAAGH!" **_Sven yelled in pain as his Fusion with the Void took full effect.

In a flash of light, Cade and Cap were both thrown back. Cade looked through the dust flying into him, his face overcome with concern for Sven's safety. As the dust passed, Cade's worst fears were imagined. Instead of a gold and blue armoured being stood a being twisted into two forms. One half of his body portrayed the chaos of the Void, red and purple energy flowing, crackling together to form clawed appendages, horns and tentacles. The other half, the left half was a being in black and silver armour identical in structure to Sven's. But this armour had a bat like wing on the shoulder and a silver knight visor covering Sven's now glowing red eyes.

"_**Chaos and evil are two parts of the same equation!" **_Fusion whispered in a mix of the Void and Sven's voice.

Cade dropped his scythe, cursing as Fusion began walking forward. The Sven Reilly that Cade wished was his friend was gone, the Void had awakened his corrupt form.

* * *

**Now**

Hawkeye was shocked to hear that he had died once before the confrontation with Korvac. He looked to Mockingbird, who was equally as shocked. The Sentry had left out the fact that he had been threatening the Professor. He instead remarked how the Professor had made multiple formulas in an attempt to create a team of Sentries. But in Reynolds's version of events the Void had acted through the other "sentries", turning them into crazed creatures. He had spent the past hour explaining to the gathered heroes what the Void had done to the city.

"Wait a second, shouldn't everyone remember this, if half of the city was destroyed then wouldn't every news channel on the country have reported that?" Nico Minoru asked.

"Another chapter in the Sentry's complicated history, he does all these things that we just conveniently forgot, why exactly should we have forgotten this Reynolds? Wouldn't it have been better for us to have remembered what this Cade Hunter guy was like before he launched his "destroy all evil" campaign?" Luke Cage asked, stepping up to the Sentry.

"I have known you for a while Robert and I can tell that you are omitting the details of your encounter with the two rivals," Dr Strange said.

The Sentry lowered his head.

"I'm getting to that, I'm trying to remind you guys just how powerful the Void is, and how much power both the rivals hold back," Robert said as he turned to Victoria Hand. "The Void and Aeon's fusion wasn't the climax of the battle, it didn't end there."

While the Sentry continued the story, the rebel Avengers remained sceptical. Jessica Jones remembered Ms Marvel calling the Sentry a basket case, while Luke never did fully trust the man. He had conveniently appeared and revealed a whole history "forgotten" by the world. Now he was relaying another chapter of that history.

* * *

**Then**

Fusion walked towards Cade, dragging the claw and tendrils of the Void across the floor.

"_**The Void is simply raw chaos, though it still leads to suffering, suffering of others is the reward evil seeks, true suffering!" **_The Corrupt Fusion explained.

He opened the palms of his left hand, aiming it straight at Cade.

"Your not Sven, that is why I do not kill you, because you are not Sven himself," Cade said.

_**"Yet you would not hesitate to kill Reynolds, the Void is a part of him as I am a part of Sven, your desire to kill Reynolds and not Reilly is hypocritical…"**_

"You only say that because you think it hurts me, you will say anything to hurt others, that's how I know that you aren't Sven. Because I can see into peoples souls and when I look at Sven I see everything that I should be," Cade explained.

_**"It doesn't matter, your life is empty, meaningless in the grand scheme of things…Die!"**_

Cade widened his eyes, never seeing the blast coming. He only saw Cap standing in front of him. The Avenger's shield shattered as he fell to the floor.

"Don't give up…on either of them!" Cap whispered before his wounds got the better of him.

Cade gasped, grabbing Cap as he fell to the floor. He shook the man's body, trying to wake him up. But he was too late all the Avengers were dead. Right now, Cade Hunter was the only person around whom could be considered an Avenger.

"Never give up," He whispered.

He closed his eyes, allowing the red energy he pent up inside to overcome him, replacing his armour. In place of his scythe he created a shield. Throwing the shield forward, Cade cut the Void's tendrils. As the Void half of Fusion's body screamed, Cade ran at his corrupt rival. He threw his fist forward, only for Fusion to block the strike with his left hand. Cade quickly followed through with a left hook, striking Fusion across the face. He recovered and elbowed Cade in the cheek. Cade felt his teeth go loose and his jaw shake slightly out of place. The Void recovered from Cade's attack and tried to swing its claw at Cade. But some invisible force held it back. The Void then realised that Fusion's corrupt form was holding him back.

"Wait, I can help you, why are you stopping me?" The Void asked.

"_**You are a creature that craves life, I deny you that life," **_Fusion said.

"That's right Void, your little plan to destroy the world has failed!" Cade said.

He took a punch to the face, stumbling back as blood dripped from his cut lip. Cade let out a vicious yell as he slammed his fist straight into Fusion's face, shattering the visor of his helmet. Sven's eyes changed to a gold colour as he slowly regained control of his body. The Void screamed as its form began to shrink. Sven's body was surrounded by gold energy, the power of the Sentry. Blonde hair popped out of the back of his helmet as his bat like wing changed into a blue cloak. An S symbol appeared over his chest, whilst blue arm guards and blue boots appeared over his limbs.

"Do it Sven, hurry and save the world," Cade sighed as he fell to his knees, exhausted from the fighting.

"_**The Sun is a source of destruction when it explodes, but a source of life when it shines!" **_Sven said.

Jumping into the sky, Sven curled into a ball, as the light around his body grew brighter. He let out a yell, spreading his arms out and enveloping the area in the light.

"_**My god, all that power," **_He gasped.

The light grew in intensity, forcing Cade to put a hand to his eyes. He blinked and the whole world went dark. Seconds passed and Cade awoke to the sound of screeching tires and car horns. Petrol fumes and garbage stung his nostrils as he analysed his surroundings. Cade rubbed his head in confusion as he walked out of the alleyway. What had just happened? Likewise, Sven awoke in his loft with an equal sense of confusion. He walked out of his room, his confusion quickly fading as he saw one of his roommates laid out on the sofas. Kyle and Rick were inseparable and had obviously been out on another night out.

"Next time, drinks are on me guys," Sven said, putting fresh blankets over the two men.

He couldn't shake off the feeling that he was forgetting something, but it didn't matter. Everything was as it should be.

Everything was indeed as it should be. Everyone that had died was back from the dead, except the Professor, who not even Reynolds could locate. Robert sat in his watchtower, his dog sniffing his feet while the robot CLOC floated out of the wall.

"Master Reynolds, the record you requested to be deleted has been removed from the archives," The robot stated.

"Thank you CLOC, please record and then delete this conversation when I leave the room…" Reynolds took a deep breath as he prepared himself for confession. "When I fused with Aeon I felt my power increase to levels beyond what I originally thought possible, not even the Void knew that I could do such things, bringing back the dead, reversing damage as if I was warping reality itself. But Deathblade was a threat, he knew everything about me by just looking at me, I must stay away from him, otherwise he'll remember and tell everyone my secrets. That's why I erased everyone's memory, I can't give up this life yet!" Reynolds explained.

He got off his chair, pacing about the room.

"Aeon and Deathblade are fierce rivals, but as allies then there is nothing they cant accomplish…the Void knows this, today looks like a victory for me over the Void, but I cant shake the feeling of what he said."

Reynolds eyes took on a black colour as the Void manifested:

"You and I weren't the only things separated from Sven Reilly when the fusion ended!" He smirked.

* * *

**Now**

"Ever since that day I began doing as much Intel gathering as I could on those two, in case they turned out to be a threat like the Void. Tony and his Illuminate assisted me with this," Sentry explained, removing the recording device from his belt.

He clicked a button, revealing various images to the assembled heroes. Some showed different holographic images of the numerous armour forms Sven and Cade had taken over the years. Other images included details of their origins, hospital reports from the times Cade was beaten by his father, birth certificates, photos etc. A brief transcript of their origins appeared, including a photo of Sven meeting an alien when he was but a small child. Dr Strange raised his eyebrows in surprise slightly as he saw Sven in his armour, holding a baby with silver hair. He didn't remember the Illuminate doing this "information gathering" with the Sentry. But he did remember Tony and Xavier once mentioning Sieg and his connection to Sven.

"Wait, there are still inconsistencies with your story Reynolds," Dr Strange said.

"_**You would know much about inconsistencies wouldn't you Stephen Strange?"**_

Reynolds froze as the heroes turned their attention to the man standing down the street. Deathblade stood, tapping his scythe against the ground as he looked at the superior force before him. The only back up he had with him was Carina; the other members of his resurrected "Avengers" were carrying out the tasks he assigned them. His eyes turned from the Sentry to Dr Strange and Strange could tell that the man had an odd smirk hidden behind his helmet.

_**"After all Strange, according to you Chaos Magic doesn't exist, or does it?"**_

Strange widened his eyes for a moment before he put a hand to his head. He had just remembered something very important!

Next Chapter 15: What's a sidekick?

* * *

What has Strange remembered? You'll have to wait to find out for next chapter focuses on Sieg as he and his Avengers come face to face with Iron Man, who reveals to Sieg the Illuminates old interest in him. Meanwhile Sven and Zack face off against Nighthawk and Redbird.

Fans of Marvel might remember an odd inconsistency, something fixed with a good old fashioned retcon, of Dr Strange stating in Disassembled that Chaos Magic doesnt exist, yet being present when Chaos Magic has been used. I'm not trying to bash the creaters, I'm just utilising something they have given me to tell a good story. All secrets and Deathblade's next target will be revealed in time :)


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I dont own Marvel

Sorry for the wait, I've been working and planning new stories and ideas. I'm a little bit ahead of my other spinoff stories so this chapter will have spoilers for the Spider-man spin off

* * *

The Hunt

Chapter 15: What's a Sidekick?

Zack looked at all the kids gathered. Not all of them spoke English, at least those who were brave enough to speak. He spotted two kids talking to one another, one a brown haired girl and the other a black teenager. Hundreds of children and teenagers gathered into one place, but Zack couldn't work out what this place was. He only hoped the camera built into his costume was relaying images Gloria could use to find him.

Back at Crowner Tower, Gloria and Crowner Corporation's newest employee Chase Stein shifted through the footage that Zack had sent back to them.

"Reverse and hold at 3.45," Chase said.

The video reversed and paused…at an image of a bikini-clad girl's breasts.

"CHASE!" Gloria yelled, slapping the boy across the head.

"What? I'm establishing that the Squadron are moving their operations to locations such as Jamaica and…"

"California more like, that girl's wearing a fake tan Chase, and I'm pretty sure she's way out of your league, fast forward to 8.56," Gloria said, focusing her attention back on the screen.

She forwarded the video to when Zack looked out of what resembled a window. He had seen black space and stars.

"They couldn't be in space or some pocket dimension could they?" Chase asked.

"I don't know, for all we know they could just be putting holograms over the windows," Gloria shrugged and turned to one of her consoles.

She began taking certain images of "Heroes" Zack had seen when he was being taken to his cell. They were Squadron Supreme members, no doubt thugs painted up to be the world's new heroes. Gloria began creating files on these new members. She started with the handsomest man there, a red skinned man with white hair, a trench coat and a yellow comet stone on his chest. This Squadron member would likely go by the name Comet-man. She had also seen a black haired woman that resembled Zarda, though she was wearing a purple leotard with gold bands on her arms and a gold collar on her neck. The "Power Girl" also had much of her cleavage and midriff exposed.

"They've got a female version of Quicksilver, and a female version of Spectrum, Nurse Spectrum anyone?" Gloria chuckled.

"Hold on go back a few seconds, did I see a giant ape?"

"Focus Chase, we'll add the giant silver Kong to the file later, right now I want to focus on signs of where the kids might have been taken," Gloria said, narrowing her eyes at the prison's "Warden" Redbird.

She only hoped that Aeon was doing a better job than they were.

* * *

Despite her common sense, Miriam Sharpe knew that she couldn't run away. She needed to prove first hand just how dangerous these "Super heroes" really were. The woman poked her head out of her hiding place, pointing her camera at the armoured hero. He stood his ground against the New Nighthawk, while the other Squadron members cheered their leader on. Nighthawk slid his feet and shifted his hands into some kind of martial arts stance. Miriam then turned her head to look at the town's people still following her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"These costumes have ruined our city for too long, we can't just stand back and watch them do it again," one of the men said.

"Listen to me, those people are going to fight and they wont care what damage their attacks will do, they are out of control and you people need to be out of here when they start throwing punches," Miriam explained.

"Sorry Ms Sharpe but we're staying, your charities really helped put the town back on track, I lost my son too because of these heroes and I'm not losing my home either," The leader of the group said, brandishing a bat.

Miriam turned her attention back to the imminent fight. Nighthawk moved his feet in a way that suggested he was going to strike first. And he did exactly that, throwing the palm of his right hand forward, striking Aeon's side. Aeon pulled back and swung his fist straight into Nighthawk's face, delivering a classic boxing hook. Nighthawk immediately swung his leg around, kicking Aeon across the head. He then elbowed Aeon's chest and kicked his knee.

The gathered Squadron Members let out a string of cheers as Nighthawk delivered quick punches and chops to Aeon's body. Sven stood in place, taking the blows, protecting his face with his crossed arms. He backed up a bit, taking one punch after another. Nighthawk suddenly slammed the palm of his hand into Aeon's shoulder and Sven let out a grunt of pain. He backed away, flexing his shoulder. It wasn't quite dislocated but he knew that if he even had human bones anymore than he'd be screaming, that and he was smart enough not to actually lean into Nighthawk's strike.

'Don't lean into all strikes, sometimes bracing yourself just makes it easier for your opponent to break something, stand strong and react to what he throws at you,' Sven thought.

It was a lesson he'd passed onto Jason and Sieg, but he hadn't had time to practice with Zack. He only hoped that if Zack had to fight then he'd adapt quickly. But right now Sven knew that he had to absolutely focus on the enemy in front of him. His worries about Sieg, Cade and Zack would need to fade to the back of his mind. Right now the fight was all that mattered.

"Boxing, is that all you can throw at me?" Nighthawk asked.

'Don't fall for taunts, no matter how good they are,' Sieg reminded himself.

Nighthawk retracted several bird shaped blades from his belt. He threw the birdarangs, only for Sven to deflect them with his gauntlets. Aeon then ran forward, going on the offensive. He jumped over Nighthawk, landing in a crouched position. That crouch position enabled Aeon to duck further, dodging the swipe of Nighthawk's cloak. Aeon then dug his fingers into Nighthawk's armpit, causing him to groan in pain. Nighthawk quickly stuck his fingers into Sven's Adams apple.

"Pressure points, lets see who can last longer," Nighthawk growled.

Both men persisted in digging their fingers into the parts they had chosen. Suddenly they both slapped one another's hands away. Aeon threw a punch at Nighthawk, only for the cloaked man to duck. The Squadron leader kneed Aeon in the chest then slid a blade out of his glove. Sven titled his head back, narrowly avoiding the blade. He grabbed Nighthawks arm and smacked his elbow, trying to break his arm. Nighthawk retracted a trio of spikes from his right hands knuckles. Sven immediately jumped away from Nighthawk, the spikes grinding against his helmet. He paid the minor damage to his helmet no mind and kept his hands low.

"What's this, some kind of fighting style that utilises kicks, two can play at this game," Nighthawk said, drifting one hand to his chest and another to his hip.

Nighthawk shuffled his feet along, facing Aeon at a sideways direction and bouncing on his feet. He moved towards Aeon, throwing one of his legs forward. Aeon jumped back, dodging the kick. Nighthawk countered with a second, but Aeon rolled to the left. Aeon suddenly raised his right arm, blocking Nighthawk's third follow up strike. Both men slammed their elbows together and kicked one another's legs. They grabbed and slapped each other's arms aside. Nighthawk swung his wrist blade at Aeon, only for Sven to shift his gauntlet into a shield, shattering the blade. Aeon swung his shield at Nighthawk, but Nighthawk grabbed the side of it and rolled back, throwing Aeon to the ground. Shifting his shield back into a gauntlet, Aeon got up off the floor and charged at Nighthawk. He slid across the floor, thrusting his feet into Nighthawk's chest.

"Idiot, good kick but still idiotic, you see I was given a super soldier serum…then uploaded with information on the deadliest martial arts in the world…and there's my tech!" Nighthawk grinned underneath his mask.

He opened the cases of his utility belt and opened his arms. Sven braced himself as Nighthawk lowered his arms, his cloak covering his body. Suddenly, Nighthawk spread his cloak, releasing a flash of light.

'FLASHBANG!' Aeon realised.

Nighthawk then reached into his belt and pulled out two ball shaped objects. Arming the explosives, he threw the objects into Aeon, creating an explosion that knocked Sven back, sending him flying towards Miriam Sharpe's group.

* * *

Zack sat in a cell, he called it a cell but it seemed more like a camp. All of the prisoners were boxed into these pens, with energy bars surrounding them from the hover units that formed the prison cells. He heard all of the children crying, and saw them clutch their elders for support. Honestly he felt like joining them, but this was hardly the time to give into despair. Aeon had entrusted him with the mantle of his apprentice Ulti-Boy and the task of finding out exactly where this prison was, and if possible sabotaging the Squadron's plans. Zack looked to the children, many were there without their parents for the first time in their lives. Some had noticeable abilities, he had noticed a Skrull teenager and a Brood Child, as well as a few Shiar women whom were noticeably pregnant. In fact Zack begun to wonder whether the adult women here were all pregnant.

"This is all your fault!"

He turned his head, widening his eyes slightly as a human looked down at a Skrull.

"If your people hadn't come here none of this would have happened, why didn't you go back to your own planet?" The young man asked.

"Our planet was destroyed, we needed a new world," The Skrull said.

"So you invade us, putting that bastard Osborn in charge and then attracting a load of other invaders? Great plan idiots, my family's in a shambles thanks to you, even before this we were struggling to find somewhere to live," The human explained.

"You think that's hard, my insurance didn't cover explosions from mutants, they destroyed my home and my life, I had to live on the streets thanks to the X-men!"

"I lived in Vegas for a while before the Hulk ripped it apart."

Zack hugged his arms, growing ever more uncomfortable as more and more people began talking about how "heroes" had ruined their lives. Some of the children were even getting louder, one brown haired girl even looked like she was going to throw fit. Zack noticed that webs were pouring out of her wrists. He looked to the other adults arguing with aliens about who had gotten them into this situation.

"Earth would have been better off if aliens like you had never showed yourselves!"

"We'd be better off without heroes!"

"ENOUGH ALL OF YOU!"

Zack opened his eyes, clutching his mouth slightly. He didn't know where that shout had come from, but he knew that it was too late to roll back. Strengthening his resolve, Zack hardened his gaze as he looked at the people around him.

"Why are we fighting amongst ourselves, why are we blaming the only people that could ever save us from these situations?" Zack asked.

* * *

Elsewhere in the world, Sieg and Arachnophillia had split from the rest of their "Avengers". They searched the streets for Parker's cousin Johnny. Sieg stabbed his sword into the sleeve of a street thug, pinning him to the wall.

"WHERE IS HE!" He yelled at the man.

"What? Weren't you heroes too busy with this Deathblade crap?" The man asked.

"As far as I'm concerned Deathblades got the right idea," Sieg said.

Arachnophillia leaned against his back, tracing her fingers up his neck.

"He obviously doesn't know anything, he's no use to us," She said.

"Your right, he is useless, get out of here," Sieg threatened the man, pulling his sword out of the wall.

The thug tried to run away, only for a series of webs to tie around his ankle. Arachnophillia pulled the man towards her, stomping her foot into his chest. She pulled his face up, forcing his mouth open.

"Arachnophillia, what are you doing?" Sieg asked.

"He'll be back on the streets dealing drugs and what not, better to be rid of him now," She said as she licked her lips, secreting a black liquid from her tongue.

"Wait, don't kill him!" Sieg said, grabbing Arachnophillia's hand.

The girl suddenly smacked her lips against Sieg's, trying to kiss him through the mask. Sieg shot the thug a glance as he gripped Arachnophillia's hips. In a panic, the thug scurried away as fast as he could. Arachnophillia moaned before removing her lips from Sieg's. She traced her finger across her top lip, flicking off a drop of venom. Swaying her hips as she walked, she cupped Sieg's cheeks and let out a sigh.

"Come on, we're sure to find a lead sooner or later," She said.

As soon as she was gone, Sieg rubbed his forehead. He sighed as he thought about Aeon. His adopted father was probably getting more results fighting the Squadron than he was chasing street thugs. But Sieg couldn't shake off the feeling that the Hood could lead them to something greater than Deathblade and the Squadron.

* * *

Miriam Sharpe kept her distance from the young armoured man in front of her. He got up off the floor and traded only a momentary glance at the Stamford group. Then he went straight back to fighting Nighthawk. Miriam narrowed her eyes at the "hero". He seemed just like the other Avengers, uncaring until their abilities got someone killed. The young man dodged one punch after another from Nighthawk and took a few punches too. He stumbled back, rolling across the floor. Placing his hand on the ground, the man rose to his feet and flexed the fingers of his other hand.

_**"Sharpe, why are you still here, did it ever occur to you that maybe people get caught in the crossfire because they stick around?"**_

Sharpe grit her teeth together at the nerve of the man.

"_**Try to remember Sharpe, your not the only one whose lost a son," **_Aeon said.

He focused his attention on Nighthawk, crossing his arms together as the villain drew several Birdarangs.

"What exactly are you doing here? Distracting me? You really believe that your little sidekick can free the people inside, or do anything to make a difference against us?" Nighthawk asked as he primed the explosives in the projectiles.

"_**I'm putting the same faith in young heroes the Avengers did in the Young Avengers and the New Warriors. The only difference is I know within my very soul that Zack, Jason and Sieg will not fail," **_Aeon explained.

"I see, what powerful faith you have in your sidekicks," Nighthawk grinned underneath his mask.

"_**You've got it all wrong, they're not my sidekicks, and they aren't just my apprentices. I don't expect someone like you to understand that faith, but someone here should," **_Aeon turned his head to Miriam, giving her a sharp look.

Miriam widened her eyes for a moment as she remembered the way Aeon had looked at that boy. It was the same way she would look at her son when he was studying or taking part in a competition. Parents had faith in their children, it was that faith that allowed them to stand back and let their children excel. This man was standing back and leaving his children be, letting them do what they had to do to find their own paths. It was this faith that allowed Miriam to leave her husband, believing she could raise Damian alone.

"Faith? Look at the world now, do you really think that faith and hope will get you anywhere?" Nighthawk asked.

"_**I don't think and I don't know, I make it happen!"**_

Nighthawk let out an insulting laugh as he ran towards Aeon. He punched Sven in the head, then in the chest, forcing him back. Swinging his leg around, Nighthawk delivered a brutal punch to the side of Sven's head, sending a crack running across his armour. Aeon stepped back, bringing his arms together as he blocked several more punches from the villain. Nighthawk retracted a blade from his wrist and thrust it towards Aeon's eye. Sven quickly grabbed the man's wrist, redirecting the blade into the ground. He then kneed Nighthawk in the chin, cracking the man's mouth guard. The blade snapped as Nighthawk fell backwards.

"Very good, but not good enough," Nighthawk growled in frustration as he got off the floor.

He swung his fists at Aeon, only for the armoured man to block or dodge every strike. Aeon tilted his head back, dodging a kick from the bird themed villain. Then he blocked a kick with his knee and swatted away a fist with his wrist. Sidestepping, Aeon dodged a punch and tripped Nighthawk, sending him stumbling forwards. Then he grabbed Nighthawk's cloak and yanked the man back, sending him back first into the ground. Sven shifted his stance, beckoning Nighthawk to try attacking him again. Nighthawk growled before aiming his wrist at Aeon. A compartment opened on his armour, revealing a small rocket. Aeon crossed his arms together as Nighthawk fired the rocket. Again Aeon was thrown back from the force of the explosion and again he landed at the feet of Miriam Sharpe's crowd.

"_**Seriously, you all need to get away from here right now," **_Sven said, looking to the crowd.

Nighthawk got up off the floor and glared at Sven. He let out a yell of rage as he ran straight towards the armoured man. Aeon slammed his fists together before meeting Nighthawk in battle. But it was Sven and not Nighthawk who attacked, delivering devastating punches to his opponent's chest. Aeon then punched Nighthawk across the face, hitting him with severe punches, as if they were in a boxing ring. Swinging his fist upwards, Sven delivered a final uppercut that lifted Nighthawk off the ground. The villain's mouth plate shattered as he hit the ground. Battered and bloody, Nighthawk rolled to his chest, forcing himself to his knees.

"Cortez, where are Power Princess and Hyperion?" Nighthawk asked, speaking into his radio.

"They're a little busy in San Francisco Nighthawk, why is there a problem?" the professor asked back.

"Release the new recruits, Aeon's tougher than the Intel said, I need backup right now," Nighthawk said.

"Backup? Where did your bravado from earlier go? Very well then, Arcanna, give Nighthawk a hand will you," Cortez said, contacting his servant.

Arcanna's eyes glowed a green colour as she hovered away from her spot. She flew behind Nighthawk, gathering energy into her hands as she touched the man's shoulders. The energy seeped into Nighthawk, causing his body to shake. Suddenly he let out a yell of agony as his body changed. He grew in size, ripping through his costume. His dark skin began to grow feathers, a razor sharp beak replacing his mouth, wings stretching from underneath his arms.

**_"He's turned into some kind of Hawk…"_**

"The term is Man-Hawk, I did not carefully think of this Man-Bat reference only to take a separate characters name thank you," Cortez said, interrupting Aeon's attempt to name his villain.

Aeon looked up at Nighthawk's new form, unfazed by the change. The markings on his armour glowed a red colour as he began to change. His armour, and thus his form itself grew in size, not as tall as a Hulk but just tall enough. Red feather wings burst out of his back, which hunched as his helmet opened like the jaws of a beast. The armour around his wrists grew thicker as his fingers joined together, creating clawed talons. He let out a metallic roar, snarling at his opponent.

"He can change his form," Nighthawk gasped.

"_**I haven't even begun to scratch the surface of what I can do, this isn't my corrupt form, its my bestial form," **_Aeon's voice had taken on a feral tone as he punched Nighthawk across the face.

Nighthawk flew into the air, diving towards Aeon. Sven quickly flew upwards, grabbing Nighthawk by his neck and throwing him downwards. The villain landed by Miriam Sharpe's group, looking at them with a glare. Aeon flapped his wings, keeping himself suspended in midair. He opened his mouth, energy gathering into it as he prepared an energy blast. Nighthawk laughed, while the civilians gasped in horror.

"Idiot, if your planning another Stamford incident then go ahead and fire it, I dare you," Nighthawk said.

Aeon huffed before turning his head and firing the huge energy blast straight towards the Squadron base. The blast hit its mark, blowing open the gate. Aeon landed on the ground, releasing sparks of light as he flapped his wings, to intimidate his opponents.

**_"A few years ago I would have lost control in this form, but I've been fighting like this since I was fifteen pal. I've made my mistakes and have passed on those lessons to my next generation. Because that's what Zack, Jason, Sieg and every other young hero is, they're the ones that will take over for us. They are our legacies, and though one might argue that these Marvels don't surpass the ones before them, I say it doesn't matter. These new heroes will save lives and that is what is important, not how the civilian population responds to them!"_**

Despite the bestial edge of his voice, Sven had spoken with passion that matched that of a public speaker. It was greater than the grief of a mother, or the hatred of a racist. Aeon had spoken with the pride that matched a father, and the courage of a hero. Nighthawk stared at Sven, horrified by the man's determination, even as Justifier troops surrounded him. Sven spread his wings and yelled as he returned to his regular form. He created two shields, throwing them in separate directions. One hit Nighthawk square in the jaw, rebounding off his beak and hitting several of the Justifiers. The other flew to the civilians, intercepting the blasts the Justifiers fired.

'What could he be trying to accomplish by getting everyone to focus on him?' Nighthawk wondered.

Inside the Squadron prison, Zack smiled at the lack of security. He would see more and more of those Justifier guards running to the warp gate, intending to fight Aeon outside. Zack then turned his attention back to the people he was speaking with.

"I cant answer for whether the mistakes the heroes made and the disasters that came because of them could have been avoided, none of us were in those situations so we cant possibly make suggestions about them because we don't know all the facts. But what I do know is this, heroes are something that will always be needed and they're worth having no matter what the risk," Zack explained.

The others looked sceptical at the teenager's words. Zack lowered his head slightly, beginning to think that maybe he didn't have what it took to inspire them.

"I agree with him!"

Zack and the other prisoners looked to where the voice had come from. And much to their surprise the statement had come from the brown haired girl. She had an innocent expression on her face, despite everyone looking at her.

"My Daddy once said that "with great power comes great responsibility", so even if you make mistakes, not taking action is just as bad really," the girl said.

Zack touched his chin, repeating the words in his head. He smiled at the girl, who smiled back.

"Good words, I'm sure you'll grow up to be a wonderful person," one of the boys said sarcastically.

"Shut your mouth," a dark skinned boy beside the girl said.

"Oh its okay Miles, you don't have to defend me against ignorant idiots," the girl said, causing everyone to laugh.

Zack stared at his hands, widening his eyes in mild astonishment as glowing red lines spread across them. He grinned as he walked towards the energy field.

"With great power comes great responsibility, if that's the case then I cant afford to hold back, I've got a job to do and I'm going to carry it out," Zack said as he touched the field.

Suddenly, the energy of the field disappeared and merged with Zack's body. He became a being of pure energy, astonishing the crowd of prisoners.

"THE PRISONERS ARE ESCAPING!"

Zack looked up, seeing Power Girl, Comet man and the Silver Gorilla heading towards them. They landed in front of the prisoners, causing the people behind Zack to quiver in fear. Zack however shrugged his shoulders before firing a blast from the palm of his hand. The blast hit the three Squadron members, knocking them through the wall and into the space outside.

"Negative zone, they're in prison 42," Gloria said.

The energy around Zack disappeared and he turned to the prisoners with a smile.

"Time to go guys, just follow the way we came and you'll be home in no time," Zack said.

He knelt down in front of the little girl, ruffling her hair.

"Thanks for the confidence boost, look after everyone while I go be a hero okay," he said.

"Sure thing, great power, great responsibility right?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, time for me to fulfil mine!"

Zack ran down the opposite corridor, his cape flapping behind him with every step he took. He saw and recorded the images of Justifiers building weapons of all shapes and sizes, some were mechs, or armour while others looked mystical in nature. The Justifiers seemed to be unaware of his presence, which gave Zack reason to believe that they were working in rooms with one-way mirrors. Whoever would walk down this corridor would see everything that was going on, with the Justifiers having no idea who was watching, or who was in charge. Zack ran around the corner, only to stop as two Birdarangs flew into the ground in front of him. Red Bird landed on the floor, grinning as he faced Zack.

"Nice costume, and good trick back with my Squadron, but you've got no energy to absorb now have you?" Red Bird asked.

"Actually I didn't absorb the energy of the gate, you see my powers react to a persons soul, I can see into the soul, read the emotions and…"

"Bored now," Red bird interrupted Zack, punching him across the face.

The two young costumed fighters grappled and rolled across the floor. Red bird kicked Zack in the chest, throwing him into the wall. Zack quickly jumped off the wall, avoiding Red Bird's next punch. He rolled behind Red bird, drawing several boomerang shaped objects from his belt. Red bird drew his own projectiles, throwing them at Zack. The objects slammed together, returning to the hands of their wielders. Red bird threw his birdarangs again and again Zack threw his. The projectiles flew past one another, only for their intended targets to grab them. Red Bird jumped at Zack, kicking him in the side. He then swung Zack's boomerang, intending to cut the boy with his own weapon. But Zack quickly blocked the strike, shoving Red Bird back and throwing both the birdarangs at Red bird. The bird shaped boomerangs imbedded themselves on the wall, inches from Red bird's cheeks.

"Impressive, but I've got better gadgets," Red bird grinned, dropping Zack's boomerangs and drawing a taser from his belt.

Red bird fired the wire into Zack's chest, but the boy's costume insulated him from the electricity. Zack pulled the wire off of his shirt and threw a smoke bomb into the ground. Red Bird pressed a button on his Domino mask, bringing up an infrared view of Zack. The two boys slammed their fists together before aiming well-placed kicks on one another's heads. They both stepped back, moving through the smoke again to punch one another. Zack blocked Red Bird's punch, while Red bird narrowly dodged Zack's fist.

"Your pretty good, but I've been enhanced with the super soldier serum, I've also been trained by some of the deadliest martial artists in the world and received the best education money can buy, there's nothing you can do to beat me," Red bird explained.

The smoke cleared, revealing Zack's glowing red eyes.

"Before you interrupted me I was trying to explain that my abilities allow me to see into a persons soul, I can then take a fragment of that soul and draw on its power, I was drawing on the power of an energy manipulator to absorb the energy in the barrier. Right now I'm drawing on your inner abilities, that confidence that's boosting your powers," Zack grinned as Red Bird's confident expression dropped.

The acrobats jumped at one another, with Zack kicking Red bird in the chin. Red Bird rolled across the floor, getting up and sliding a blade out of his glove. In a panic he swung it at Zack, missing his hair by inches. Zack ducked under the next strike, upper cutting Red Bird's nose.

"With your confidence falling, I just need to turn my powers off TO FINISH YOU OFF!" Zack yelled, the glow in his eyes fading as he punched Red bird again.

Red bird fell to the ground, slamming his head against the steel floor. He immediately drew another device from his belt, folding it out to reveal a type of bomb. Zack quickly threw a bomb to the ground, releasing a yellow cloud.

"Idiot, a smoke bomb wont stop me when my gadgets are superior tech," Red bird said, firing his pistol.

The bullet rebounded off an energy shield that had suddenly covered Zack's arm. He switched the device on his glove off. Red bird took a closer look at Zack and suddenly realised that the boy was holding a mask to his face and nose.

"Its not how advanced the tech is but how you use it, and that stuff your breathing in, it isn't smoke…its knockout gas," Zack chuckled.

Red bird's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell to the floor, hitting his head again. Zack ran through the gas, removing the breather mask when he was a safe distance away. He hid behind cover as a squad of Justifiers passed his area. When they were a safe distance, Zack resumed his march. Pressing a hand against his ear, Zack contacted Crowner tower.

"Okay, I'm inside, where should I go?" Zack asked.

"Try to find the archives, or at least a computer, our system should be able to get what we need from either one," Chase said.

"Okay, wait I think I'm nearing a control room now," Zack said.

He walked through a door, stepping into a command centre of some sorts. Walking over to the nearest computer, Zack slid a cable out of his glove, connecting it to a port. Chase stretched his fingers, causing a horrendous click to echo through the room. He then began tapping the keys on his board, sifting through information Zack downloaded to the tower computer.

"Okay, breaking through 42's firewalls, accessing all files, here we go subject files; everything we need to know about the Squadron members. Man all this information, we could practically replace congress with this, we can finally stick it to the man," Chase grinned.

"I suspected that congress was dirty in some way, this just proves our theories a reality," Gloria said.

"Oh man look at this, we've got to tell the Avengers right away," Chase gasped.

Gloria leaned over Chase's shoulder. She too gasped at the information she saw.

"I'll get in contact with Stark, his team needs to know this as soon as possible," Gloria turned to the doorway, only to run into James.

"Boss, what are you doing out of bed?" Chase asked.

"Get back to work Chase, I need to talk to Gloria, come on," James motioned for Gloria to follow him.

James limped across the hallway, stopping at his lab. He turned to Gloria and took a deep breath before speaking.

"I ran a test on Zack, I had a hunch on his identity so when giving him his costume I also carried out a DNA exam," James said.

"What did you find?"

"His DNA is a match to Sven's, but he isn't a clone like Jason or a spiritual copy like Slade Muga, he's…well take a look at the results for yourself," James slid his microscope across the table.

Gloria looked into the scope, gasping for the second time that day.

* * *

Sieg and Arachnophillia arrived at another possible location for Johnny Robbins. Arachnophillia swayed her hips as she walked across the abandoned dance floor. She stopped in the centre of the room, smiling as she heard the shatter of a glass.

"He's here," she said.

A bald man suddenly ran out of the toilets, trying to reach the door. Sieg summoned and threw his sword, sticking it into the wall. Johnny Robbins ran into the handle, flipping to the ground. Arachnophillia giggled as Johnny gripped his nose, groaning in pain. Sieg lifted him off the floor, slamming him against the wall.

"WHERE IS THE HOOD?" Sieg yelled.

Sieg heard a glass crack behind him. He dropped Johnny and turned to the doorway. His eyes widened slightly as not only Parker Robbins walked into the room, but Tyrone Cash as well. The wannabe gangster was nursing an arm covered by bandages, but he was still very much free. Sieg pulled his sword out of the wall and pointed it at the new arrivals. He suddenly felt dizzy, his vision blurry for a moment as his arms became heavy.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"It was a set up Siegfried, the information in Cash's network, our meeting, everything was set up to draw you here," Arachnophillia grinned.

She walked over to Sieg as he lowered his arms. The red skinned woman pulled off his mask, pressing her lips against his. Sieg suddenly fell to his knees, spitting on the floor.

"The poison isn't designed to kill you Sieg, it's just to knock you out. Trust me you don't want to be conscious for what happens next," Arachnophillia said, walking to the two men.

"Payback time ass hole," Cash chuckled.

Sieg looked past the three villains, seeing a pair of red eyes glowing in the darkness.

'No, don't lose consciousness,' he thought, leaning against his sword as he got up off the floor.

Despite his weakness, Sieg let out a yell as he ran at the villains.

* * *

A silence hung over Gloria and James as they both got over the revelation.

"Zack is Sven's son? How can that be when he's been dead? It just doesn't seem possible, god Sieg is going to be devastated," Gloria sighed.

"Hell Sven will be devastated, but that's not the half of it, in time everyone will be devastated when they learn who the mother is," James lowered his head, thinking of his friend and what had happened before M-Day.

Aeon stood surrounded by Squadron members. But his confidence wasn't shaken one bit. Likewise inside the prison Zack finished his download and contacted Chase for another job. Aeon crossed his arms together as Arcanna floated towards him. Arcanna threw her hands forward, only for an energy blast to hit her in the side. Aeon and the Squadron members looked up at the new arrival. Her cloak hung off her neck with a red cloth crown decorating her brown hair and elegant face. A pink leotard covered her flawless body, her belly and lower chest protected by a red one piece. Red rings glowed around her loose red gloves as she floated to Aeon's side.

"Scarlet Witch, what are you doing here?" Aeon asked.

"Protecting something important to me," she said.

Zack opened a door, walking into another section of the facility. He stopped in mid step, seeing a woman in a pitch-black costume. She was setting up some kind of device, attaching it to a generator. The yellow circuitry of the technarch virus spread across her face as she activated a timer.

"Let the punishment fit the crime," Dusk said, before activating the explosive.

Aeon clutched his head as he felt an explosion inside prison 42. Fire erupted out of the facility gate, causing the Squadron members and gathered civilians to look at the gate in shock. A silence hung above the group, as if they had been petrified. Aeon looked at the gate, his eyes trembling.

"No, not him…"

"ZACK!"

Aeon and Sharpe looked to the Scarlet Witch's whose scream and teary eyed face reminded them of an all to familiar sight. Sven widened his eyes, his hands shaking as he came to a realisation.

"_**No way, she couldn't be," **_he whispered.

Next Chapter 16: Legacy

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the shocking chapter, next time more secrets will be revealed and explained


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I dont own the Avengers

Back with another chapter, in this chapter truths are revealed, but not all the truths.

* * *

The Hunt

Chapter 16: Legacy

_**"Each of us leaves behind a legacy in this world, I will leave behind my legacy as the Avengers will leave behind there's. People will remember that I did what no one else was willing to do, wipe out all the evil, becoming a true Avenger. They will remember your inaction and your mistakes!"**_

The Avengers, both sanctioned and unsanctioned looked at Deathblade with a mix of shock. Dr Strange in particular was more shocked than any one else. The armoured man lowered his scythes as he approached the group of heroes. They all remained alert, particularly Hand's side. Venom was shaking in fear, praying that Deathblade wouldn't see his part in the kidnapping of Spider-man's daughter. Moonstone was worried over a different reason, she knew of Deathblade's ability to look into the soul. The last thing she wanted was for Deathblade to see what she really wanted.

"_**Now, allow me to tell you the truth about the worst day in Avengers history, and not just that day, but the worst day in mutant history too," **_Deathblade said as he faced the Avengers.

Deathblade suddenly turned his head as Sentry swung a fist towards him. Cade dodged the punch by mere inches, looking Reynolds in the eye.

"Reynolds stand down, I want to hear what he has to say," Hand said.

But the Sentry remained silent, emotionless as he swung his fist at Deathblade again. Cade threw his head back, again barely dodging Reynolds's fist. He flipped back, dragging his scythes around in an arc as energy rose from the blades. Cade waited for the Sentry to fly towards him. The Sentry flew straight towards Deathblade, raising his hand to bash the man's head in. Deathblade swung his scythes upwards, releasing two energy blades to consumed the Sentry's arms. Robert Reynolds widened his eyes in shock as the two beams flew out of the city, past Earth's atmosphere and into space. Deathblade jumped away from Reynolds, narrowing his eyes at the results of his attack. Tendrils of dark energy had replaced sentry's arms. The signs of the void glowed in Sentry's eyes as his arms regenerated.

"What should we do?" Luke asked Tony.

"HAVE AT THEE!"

Ares suddenly jumped towards Deathblade, slamming his axe into the man's scythes. Deathblade huffed at the mild annoyance, swinging his head back to avoid Ares second strike. He rolled out of the way of the third, the axe splitting the ground where he once stood. Cade rolled around Ares, blocking two more strikes from the god of war. Ares pulled a sword from his waist, slamming it into Deathblade's scythes. The scythes snapped in half and the force of the blow sent Cade flying back. He landed on his back and rolled onto his feet, throwing his broken weapons aside.

"_**I did not come here to attack, despite the presence of these criminals," **_Cade motioned to the Dark Avengers as he spoke. _**"I came here to reveal the truth, a truth that could very well define how people remember the Avengers. Listen to me and I will tell you exactly what happened to cause Wanda Maximoff's sudden break down," **_Deathblade explained, raising his hands in a gesture of surrender.

Tony and Hand looked at Deathblade and the Avengers that stood ready to pounce on him.

"You've got five minutes," they said.

* * *

A new world had been formed, one where the mutants were the dominant species. Where they ruled over the humans and had achieved a greater level of dominance than they would in the true reality. Life would carry on in this timeline, which continued to exist beyond the three words spoke on one particular day:

"No more mutants," she had said.

Before that however Wanda Maximoff was Magneto's daughter and part of a family that ruled over Genosha and America. Magneto was the sovereign and his family was happier than ever. He had fought his war, lost his friend Charles Xavier but created an empire where mutants could finally rule as they were meant to. S.H.I.E.L.D had been rebuilt as a force to prove mutant superiority and to maintain peace against mutant extremist and rebel groups like the Avengers. But mutants did not dominate S.H.I.E.L.D.; they also had lowly homo-sapien grunts. Sven Reilly was one of these grunts.

"Lord Magneto, my forces and I surrender, we do not wish this fighting to continue," the red haired man kneeled to Magneto.

Sven and a group of his most trusted friends infiltrated Magneto's fortress at the White House and surrendered, guaranteeing that a majority of the armed forces would survive Magneto's uprising. Magneto floated down towards the human, looking at his white and black uniform.

"This is the uniform of your forces correct? Bucky Barnes wore a very similar uniform," Magneto said.

"Yes sir, we were a task force created to fight against mutants, my friend Calvin Rankin was part of the group that attacked Genosha," Sven explained.

"Yes, the Mimic, I fought him, then killed him!" Magneto's voice was cold, the reflection of a tyrant.

Suddenly, Sven drew a pistol from his hip, pointing it at Magneto's head. Polaris tried manipulating the gun, but much to her horror the weapon wouldn't budge. Quicksilver then tried to run to his father's aid, only for Magneto himself to stop him with a mere gesture of his hand. Eric kept his hand up, motioning for Pietro to not get involved. He looked into Sven's empty grey eyes. It was a world where Sven had lost his family because of war. He still knew his friends, but hadn't gained the great power of Aeon or known Siegfried Wallace. Sven removed the clip from the gun and kneeled, offering the gun to Magneto.

"End this madness sir, do not force a massacre on men that simply wish to return to their homes. If you must have blood then take my life, and absorb the other forces into this new world order you are creating," Sven explained, bowing his head as Magneto took the gun.

Eric looked at the gun, his lips rising into a smile.

"Another plastic gun, very smart, and you defended yourself from Sabretooth and Wolverine, two of my best. You came here without taking a life and now offer your own in exchange for men that didn't even fully support this surrender…you are as brave as your father, but unlike him your eyes are empty, you lost the woman you loved and your family because of this war didn't you?" Magneto asked with a voice filled with compassion.

"Yes, I simply want this to end," Sven sighed.

"Very well, it shall end," Magneto said, pointing the gun at Sven's head.

Wanda gasped as her father pulled the trigger. She and her siblings looked at their father in shock. He had pointed the gun away from Sven and now offered the man his hand.

"Your forces will be our shield Sven Reilly, with great pleasure I welcome you as the first recruit of the royal guard!" Magneto smiled as he helped Sven up off the floor.

Pietro darted to the man's side, patting his back while his father shook Sven's hand. Wanda stared at the red haired man, smiling as he looked in her direction. He bowed his head and focused on speaking with Wanda's father. Years passed and Sven Reilly rose through the royal guard and S.H.I.E.L.D. as the most successful human soldier. He put down countless rebellions before they begun, most of the time without bloodshed. Yet he always stood ready to protect the new world order Magneto had created.

"LOOK OUT!" Sven yelled, using his shield to intercept several Sai's.

Sven protected Wanda as the Hand tried to kill the royal family. They disabled Eric's powers with power dampening tech. But despite disabling Eric, Elektra, the leader of the Hand was focused on killing Wanda. Sven slammed his shield into Elektra's neck, bending it out of place. He then threw his shield at the ninjas, giving the other royal guards an opening to finish the intruders.

"Are you all right Lady Maximoff?" Sven asked, checking Wanda's condition.

The gold crown she wore covered her eyes. But that didn't stop Sven from seeing her smile.

"Thank you Sven," she whispered, hugging him.

Sven was awarded for his actions, but still he was a lowly human, welcome to Genosha only when invited by a member of the royal family. One day however he received that invitation, from Wanda. The sky was beautiful that day as he and Wanda walked through the gardens of the palace. She wore a red robe with a cloak that covered her neck. Her smile was radiant as she walked through the garden, her hair flowing from the red cloth tiara. She looked to Sven and motioned for him to sit with her at a stone bench.

"You never seem to smile, but I've heard from my father that your father had an infectious smile. Your happiness would be identical to your fathers, my father said you look exactly like Slade Reilly, not simple resemblance but outwardly identical faces," Wanda explained.

"It's a trait all the males of my family share," Sven said.

He was still stood up, looking at Wanda with hesitation. She patted the empty spot on the bench and smiled as Sven relented and sat next to her.

"Your smile would be beautiful Sven, but you never smile, why?" Wanda asked.

"My mother always said that my eyes were empty, yet my smile made up for it. She is dead, my sister is dead, Faith is dead and my friends have all moved on with their lives. Calvin went mad with power and was killed by Magneto, Lazlo my best friend cut out a mutants eye and was punished by being trapped in a nightmare. I don't have the power to save him, I am not the hero I wish I could be," Sven looked at Wanda as he spoke. "Despite all my achievements I fell worthless, I feel as if something is missing from my life, as if **someone** is missing that should be there," Sven explained.

Wanda inched her face closer to his, closing her eyes as she gripped his mouth with hers. She slowly separated from the kiss, a tear falling down her face.

"Please Sven, let me help you feel whole again," she whispered before standing over Sven.

She touched his face, playing with the strands of his hair. Wanda's expression begged for Sven to say yes as he wrapped his arms around her waist. For some reason, tears fell down Sven's face and he didn't fully understand why.

"Let me make you feel whole again," Wanda pressed her hands against the side of Sven's face.

A red light encompassed the garden as Wanda pulled Sven into a passionate kiss. For a moment their clothes changed. Sven ran his black-gloved hands over the pink fabric Wanda wore over her red suit and cloak. She rested her hands on Sven's grey chest plate, moaning as he deepened the kiss. Eventually the light passed and they returned to the state they were now trapped in. Wanda rested in Sven's arms, wearing her royal robes. Sven lowered his head slightly, feeling that he had violated the duty behind his uniform. Thus a romance began between them, a secret love that no one could know of.

* * *

While Sven had no memory of this love, Wanda knew every second of it. That included the moment of passion that resulted in a child that transcended the borders of reality. Zack Fenrir was the result of the union of the Scarlet Witch and Aeon. In spirit and body they had joined, loving one another. Wanda had just discovered her pregnancy with Sven's child on the day her friends remembered their former lives. She had remembered Sven's love before losing herself to insanity and uttering the three words that decimated the mutant race. Now as Wanda fought beside Aeon to reach the portal, alls she could remember was that love. But Sven remembered nothing of it.

"_**What did you do Maximoff, what did you do to violate my life?" **_Aeon asked as he punched Skymaster.

"It wasn't a violation, we made love," Wanda said, blasting Alchemy away.

**_"I'm not talking about that, I'm talking about my life, my reality, how did you change my upbringing to make me love someone other than Faith?"_**

"Sven please!"

"_**No, only the people I know and love get to call me Sven, do you understand love Wanda? Do you understand what its like to love someone so completely that it transcends death itself? Faith was mine, and I was hers, it was her or no one but now I discover that I loved someone else in another life," **_Sven elbowed Prism across the face, and then kicked Arcanna in the chest.

Aeon jumped over Skymaster, elbowing him in the neck. He then punched Whizzer and tripped up Temptress.

_**"Tell me Wanda, did I make love to you like I did to Faith? Did I trace kisses along your neck? Hold you close to my chest while we slept, never willing to let go even when you woke up? Would I grab your hand when you left and beg with my eyes for you to stay, to hear you say the words I cant say enough to make you realising how much I LOVED YOU!"**_

Sven let out a yell as he ran forward, punching and kicking anyone that was in his way. He made his way to the portal, punching the mockery heroes that made their way out. Aeon knocked back the Silver Kong; head butted Comet Man and kicked the lady Quicksilver across the head. The armoured hero ran straight into the portal, blocking a series of energy bolts. A gold skinned alien with fiery hair flew towards him, firing bolts from her hands. Black Archer and Hyper Girl, the latter of who was firing her heat vision, quickly joined her. Aeon took the projectiles, his armour letting out a glow as his anger increased. He jumped over Light fire, kicking her in the back before landing in front of Black Archer. Snapping the archer's bow in half, Sven then head butted him, knocking him out of the fight. Scarlet Witch then flew through the portal, firing a hex bolt that sent Hyper Girl flying.

"We need to find our son," Wanda said.

_**"You may think of him as your son, but I had one before Zack and he needs my help,"**_ Aeon said, breaking off into a run down the corridor.

Scarlet Witch flew after Aeon, blasting the Justifiers that got in their way. Aeon knocked Sir Justin out and kneed Blue Eagle in the chest. Running past both "heroes", Aeon made his way to Zack's last known position. He ignored the charred remains and the ruined lab and immediately went for the generator room.

"This place is that prison Richards built," Wanda said.

Sven ignored Wanda and began throwing aside pieces of rubble. He widened his eyes slightly as he threw aside the last rock. Zack was lying in the foetal position, markings on his body glowing red. His costume was intact and his eyes glowed a gold colour.

"Sir, did I do well?" Zack asked.

**_"An effort worthy of the new Ulti-Boy, my new apprentice,"_ **Aeon ruffled Zack's hair as he helped him up.

Zack widened his eyes in confusion as Wanda grabbed him and Sven in a bear hug.

"Um Sven sir, why is the Scarlet Witch holding us?" the boy asked.

Wanda stepped back, putting a hand to her chest as she gasped. Zack didn't know her, he didn't know that she was his mother and that Sven was his father. Aeon shot her a look that told her not to reveal his heritage. But he grabbed Zack as a father would his child.

_**"We need to get out of here right away, we need to find Sieg,"**_ Sven said.

"I can teleport us out with Chaos magic," Wanda said as her hands glowed.

_**"I thought chaos magic was just your reality manipulation powers."**_

"There are truths you need to hear Sven, in fact everyone should hear it!"

In a flash of light Wanda, Sven and Zack appeared before the Avengers and Deathblade. All but Deathblade was shocked by their sudden appearance. Aeon looked at his surroundings and immediately turned to Wanda.

_**"NOT HERE WANDA! Take me to where Sieg is, I need to reach him, I need to protect him!"** _Sven gripped Wanda's shoulders tightly.

"Sven you're hurting me," Wanda whispered.

"Aeon, what are you doing here?" Ms Marvel asked.

"Let go of Wanda," Tony said.

_**"Strange, you and Voo Doo know magic, please take me to Sieg right now,"**_ Aeon turned to the Avengers, his voice full of desperation.

_**"You stay here Sven, this is something you must hear as well. All of you must listen to me cause it's going to take longer than five minutes for me to say my piece,"** _Deathblade explained.

**_"I don't care about any of this, just let me go and SAVE MY SON!"_**

The Avengers collectively widened their eyes, astonished by Sven's statement. Deathblade however merely crossed his arms and sighed.

_**"It all began with the man called Muramasa and ended with Sieg Wallace,"** _he began as he spoke of a forgotten tale that connected to the Avengers darkest moment.

Many years ago, when the Avengers consisted of Cap, the original four, the Maximoff Twins and Hawkeye and Black Panther there came a day when the Avengers protected a seemingly insignificant man from a threat far greater than the Avengers initially imagined. On that day, one particular hero was pushed to the very limit of his abilities. Sven punched a punching bag from within the confines of his loft. He bounced on the spot, hitting the bag repeatedly. Pulling his arm back, Sven was about to hit the bag a final time when his phone suddenly rang.

'Who in the world could that be?' Sven wondered, walking over to the phone.

"Hello," Sven said.

"Sven, its good to hear your voice, listen I don't have much time but I need to be quick. My research is taking me to new levels, levels that certain people within power find threatening, I'm leaving everything behind, my home, my life, I have no regrets but I need you to do something for me," a young man explained on the other side.

"Heinrich? Heinrich Wallace? What do you want?" Sven asked.

"Look after the boy!"

With those four words Heinrich hung up the phone. Sven stared at the phone for a moment before removing his gloves and getting his coat. Taking his bike to Heinrich's place of residence, Sven walked into the old lab and widened his eyes at what he heard. He heard the wails of a baby, a baby child left alone in a place like this. Sven immediately rushed to where the cries came from. He looked into the crib, sighing in awe at the little baby struggling inside it. Sven moved his hands to pick the boy up. Suddenly, Sven pulled his head back as two kunai flew towards him. He dodged the kunai and turned to the darkness. A figure in black armour suddenly ran out of the shadows, swinging his curved sword at Sven. Sven grabbed the man's wrists, flipping him onto his back. He then jumped back as the man slashed at him again. Looking at his attacker, Sven identified the dome helmet the man was wearing.

"Muramasa's apprentice, what does the Dawn want with Heinrich Wallace?" Sven asked.

"We have no interest in Wallace now," The apprentice replied coldly. "Our interest is in the boy and what he can provide the Dawn with!"

Sven dropped into a fighting stance as ninjas in white began surrounding him. They drew their swords, their red gauntlets glowing as they looked at Sven. The apprentice clicked his fingers together, his way of ordering the ninjas to attack. And attack they did, swinging their swords at Sven. He ducked and jumped around the ninjas, countering with punches and elbows to their heads. Sven dodged one sword and twisted the man's wrist, taking the blade and using it to deflect the volley of shuriken the other ninjas threw. He then focused his attention on the screaming baby being lifted out of the crib by the apprentice.

"My master seeks another apprentice, who better to take than the son of your newest friend," the apprentice said, summoning several energy swords.

Dropping his stolen sword, Sven broke off into a run, away from his attackers. He jumped as he heard the apprentice release his summoned swords. The swords flew towards Sven, but Sven used his agility to step and jump off of each blade. He jumped out of a window, landing in the bushes beside Heinrich's house. Sven panted slightly, finding it difficult to keep up with the better-trained assassins. He zipped open his duffel bag, pulling out something to even the odds.

**Now**

_**"This doesn't matter Cade, we both know what happened, Tony and Wanda should too, Muramasa took Sieg, I got him back despite the Avengers initially misunderstanding my intentions,"** _Sven explained.

"Wait I remember, this Muramasa man and his apprentice came to our mansion and said they needed protection from a great evil. They said Sieg was destined to become a hero to their alien culture," Tony said.

**_"Except Muramasa isn't an alien, he is the fused souls of hundreds of murderers and individuals of great evil. He is a man that seeks to invoke great suffering on others, in fact his intelligence was so great and cunning that he deceived the Avengers into attacking you Sven,"_** Deathblade continued his explanation, passing the Avengers a glare.

**Then**

The identity and appearance of Muramasa's apprentice was unknown. Alls that was known was that he was a man that faced great conflict, especially in his current mission. He rode on his summoned construct, a platform built from the same energy as his swords. His eyes remained fixed on the figure crying in his arms.

"Why should you cry little one? Do you even know why this is being done to you?" the apprentice wondered.

_**"LET THE BOY GO!"**_

The Apprentice turned around, widening his eyes as a grey motorcycle pursued him. He narrowed his eyes at the rider, smirking at the costume Sven was wearing. At this point of his life, Sven had lost control of his armour and opted to wear a more super hero styled costume. He wore a full body grey body suit with padding on his chest and the vital segments of his body. It was a mixture of armour and cloth that allowed him complete freedom of movement. Metallic gauntlets protected Sven's wrists and forehands while a helmet covered his face, while the rest of the costume was decorated with red lines. But what separated this costume from Sven's earlier and future armoured forms was the cloak and utility belt. He still had his fusion abilities, but right now Sven relied more on his own strength and weapons he had built himself. Jumping off his bike, Sven fired a grappling hook from his wrist, magnetically attaching it to the Apprentice's helmet. He zipped towards the apprentice, punching him across the head and snatching the baby from his arms.

_**"I'm not letting you touch the kid,"**_ Sven said, narrowing his eyes at the apprentice.

The Apprentice clicked his fingers together, causing his flight platform to disappear. He and Sven rolled across the grass, the latter cushioning the child from the fall. Sven jumped to his feet and removed an escrima stick from his back, pointing it at the apprentice.

_**"Your gonna have to kill me, cause that's the only way I'm turning this boy over to you,"**_ Sven stated, holding the boy close as the apprentice got up off the floor.

"We don't have much time, we must have him now," the apprentice said.

_**"I told you your not getting your hands on him, I'm taking him back with me!"**_

"NAY I SEE THEE!"

Sven widened his eyes slightly as the sky shook with thunder. He looked up to see Thor floating above him. The Asgardian hero held out his hammer, electricity crackling around the weapon as he looked down at Aeon. Shifting his position slightly, Sven's ears twitched as he heard an object approaching him. He ducked, dodging the spinning, discuss shaped shield. Aeon then rolled to the side as the shield came back towards him. Captain America grabbed his shield, pointing at Sven as he, Black Panther and Hawkeye approached him.

_**"I don't understand, why are the Avengers here?"**_ Sven asked.

"They are here to take back the child you stole," the apprentice said, pointing his finger at Sven.

_**"What, that's ridiculous, you're the one that stole him,"**_ Sven said.

"A little late to be lying, we already know the full story," Iron man said as he landed on the ground, holding the Scarlet Witch in his arms.

"Which means your little plot to start an intergalactic war is over," Hank Pym's voice echoed over the plains as he stood over Sven.

Aeon looked at his surroundings, seeing the full Avengers roster. His attention then turned to the figure floating on a platform above the team. A sadistic smirk had crossed the man's face, taking a sweet delight out of watching a scene he had obviously manipulated. But only Sven knew of this man's true evil. He looked at the black clad man and the red cloak hanging off his round shoulder pads. His mouth was exposed, showing off his disgusting smile. A helmet based on a knight's covered the man's glowing red eyes.

"Take back our prince and help us restore peace to our world Avengers," the master manipulator, Muramasa said as not only the Avengers, but also the Dawn ninjas and several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents converged on Aeon.

_**"Please, all of you listen to me, I'm not the enemy here, whatever story Muramasa's told you is false. He manipulates data, false information is his power and even falser promises are his crime. Muramasa isn't an alien he's the fusion of the souls of every evil man that has ever existed,"** _Aeon explained.

"The alien part is easier to believe," Iron man said.

_**"Damn it, stay back all you, I won't be held responsible for your injuries!"**_

"Injuries? What makes you think your going to get close to injuring us?"

The silver and blue blur known as Quicksilver suddenly appeared in front of Aeon. But the speedster raised his eyebrows in confusion was he tugged at the baby, trying to get him out of Aeon's grip. Sven suddenly slammed his head into Pietro's face, sending the speedster stumbling back. He broke off into a run, shielding himself and the baby with his cloak.

"Be careful don't hit the child," Muramasa said, veining concern for his target.

"Don't worry Muramasa, your prince will be safe," Wasp said, flying towards Aeon.

_**"Prince, is that what he told you, please you have to…"**_ Aeon stopped as Wasp flew between him and the baby, growing to her partially full size and grabbing the child.

As soon as he left Sven's arms, the boy began to scream. Janet looked at the baby in confusion as she ran away from Sven.

"You know what this means don't you Jan? Your terrible with kids," Hawkeye said.

"Shut up Clint," Jan growled.

"I've got him," Hank said.

Giant-man swung his fist at Aeon, only for the hero to jump onto his hand and run up his arm. Sven ran towards Giant-man's head, throwing his boomerangs at Hank's eyes. But the projectiles bounced off of Pym's goggles. Aeon kept on running, jumping off of Hank's shoulder and using his cloak to glide towards Janet. Wanda aimed the palms of her hands at Sven, increasing the probability of his cloak coming loose. The left part of the cloak suddenly came loose, sending Sven falling onto his back. Despite the failure he still run after Janet. He rolled out of the way of one of Iron Man's repulsor blasts, throwing a disc shaped device at Stark. Cap immediately intercepted the assumed EMP with his shield, splitting it in half. The device however turned out to be a smoke grenade that released its contents over Tony and Wanda. Sven used the bulletproof qualities of his cloak to shield himself from a volley of gunfire. He threw the cloud aside as he ran past Cap, ignoring the man completely. His focus was clear and he wouldn't be stopped by anyone.

'Got to reach him, have to save him,' thoughts like these where the only thing that occupied Sven's mind.

He bashed aside two Dawn ninjas and jumped over T'Challa, rolling back to his feet as he approached the Wasp again. Suddenly, two arrows flew into Sven's kneecaps. He fell to the floor, looking at his legs in shock.

"Eyes of a Hawk," Hawkeye said, knocking back another arrow and aiming it at Sven's head.

Muramasa continued to smile as he lowered himself to the ground.

"Fury, we've got the boy, has SWORD shown any sign of activity from the sector of space Muramasa came from?" Captain America asked over the radio.

Aeon let out deep heavy breaths as he looked at the baby in Janet's arms. His cries became more frantic as Muramasa approached him. But Janet didn't seem to be bothered by it. Cap and Tony seemed to take notice and Sven noticed a hesitant expression on Thor's face as he landed.

"Are things really as they seem?" The god of thunder asked.

"Believe me Lord Thor, if my people do not receive this child soon then they will go to war with Earth. Victory and peace for my people hangs on the fringes of this child," Muramasa explained.

_**"Please, don't listen to him,"**_ Aeon looked at the heroes, begging them not to do this.

"Cap, Brand just sent a report in, a space ship is on the fringes of the area of space Muramasa mentioned, they haven't confirmed the presence of any other ships, but they have confirmed that it's a warship," Fury explained.

"My people grow impatient, if you wish to avoid a war then hand over the child," Muramasa said, glaring at Janet.

Janet hesitantly passed the child to Muramasa, whom instantly stepped onto his flight platform. The Avengers and assembled S.H.I.E.L.D. agents watched as Muramasa began floating into the air.

_**"No…NO!"** _Sven yelled.

Sven broke the shafts of the arrows and fired a grappling hook from his wrist. The hook made contact with Muramasa's flight platform. Aeon zipped into the air, his eyes glaring at Muramasa. He grabbed the edge of the flight platform, pulling himself up as he looked at Muramasa. The man grinned as he ejected a blade from his wrist, pressing it against the baby's belly. Sven dived forward, intercepting the blade with his hand. He pulled the blade and the baby out of Muramasa's grip, throwing the blade at Muramasa's face. Muramasa easily caught the blade and delivered a swift kick to Sven's chest, knocking him and the baby off the flight platform. The Avengers widened their eyes as they watched Sven fall towards the nearby forest, the baby's screams echoing in their ears.

**Now**

_**"I know what happened, they know what happened, they found me in the forest and protected me from the Dawn ninjas Muramasa left behind. Brand later found out that the ship she found was of human design, not alien. Muramasa failed Deathblade, why are you delaying me like this?"**_ Aeon aimed a glare at Deathblade as the other Avengers walked to his side.

_**"It's all related Aeon, you see Sieg was the beginning as well as the end. Muramasa wasn't just out to get to you Aeon; he wanted Sieg as his apprentice and a chance to ruin the Avengers image. Imagine if Muramasa had manipulated Sieg, the Avengers would have been responsible for his fall. But when that plan failed Muramasa chose a different means of causing the Avengers downfall. His plan wasn't an all out attack or even making himself known, through careful manipulation and perfect timing, Muramasa pushed the Avengers towards the worst day of their history,"**_ Deathblade explained.

"What are you saying?" Dr Strange asked.

**_"He's saying that Muramasa plotted Wanda's fall and everything that came afterwards, now please let me go and HELP SIEG!"_ **Aeon yelled.

_**"I'm not finished yet, Wanda was manipulated by Dr Doom into accessing the full potential of her mutant abilities, but Muramasa proposed the idea to Doom. It wasn't just her mutant powers but Chaos magic, a very dangerous form of manipulating magical energies. But Muramasa was a crafty man, he wanted the Avengers, the whole heroic community to believe that Wanda had simply lost her sanity, that there was no outside manipulation. So he planted subtle telepathic hints into the minds of certain people in order to make them say things that weren't true,"** _Deathblade turned his attention to Strange.

"I was manipulated into forming the false story that chaos magic doesn't exist," Steven rubbed his head, overwhelmed by the flood of information. "I never thought about it, never realised it until now," he stepped back, falling into Iron Fist and Dr Voo Doo's arms for support.

**_"Muramasa then worked closely with the Skrulls in order to replace specific figures so that he could hurt you heroes. Jessica Drew, Hank Pym and Scott Summers, he needed those specific people replaced in order to not only deal maximum damage to morale but alter the major teams from within,"_ **Deathblade continued his rant as he walked into the middle of the Avengers.

"The changes to the X-men and the Avengers Initiative, this Muramasa guy was the one that suggested the plans to the Skrulls," Tony said.

"But how do you know all this?" Hand asked.

**_"I know this because I faced and kill Muramasa the day he proposed a battle plan to the Skrull queen. I've been missing for years not because I was dead, but because I was kidnapped and imprisoned by the Skrull church,"_ **Deathblade narrowed his eyes at Crusader as he spoke.

_**"Okay you've made your case Cade, now let me get to Sieg, I can sense that he's in great pain!"**_

Great pain, tremendous pain, that was what Sieg felt as he crawled across the floor. His breathing had become heavy and his vision continually switched between blurred and clear. He would see the Hood's face and then feel the sting of a punch to his gut. Parker slammed his foot into Sieg's chest, causing to let out a grunt of pain. Then for added insult he slapped him several times across the face. Sieg could feel his cheeks burning and realised that they had taken his mask off. His vision blurred again and this time he looked at the hideous grinning form of Tyrone Cash.

"You hurt my boys…now I'll…hope your…bitch slap of…bitch!" Sieg could only hear some of the words Cash spoke; his ears were ringing as much as his cheeks burned.

Suddenly, Sieg felt agony as Cash gripped him in a bear hug. He felt his bones click and creak from within his body, yet remarkably he didn't scream. Cash let go of him, unceremoniously dropping him to the floor. Sieg looked up at the ceiling, hearing the buzzing laughter of his captors. Arachnophillia straddled his waist, running her tongue across his face.

"You were a good lay Sieg, a part of me did truly like you, and maybe we'll meet again someday," Arachnophillia cooed.

"No chance bitch, you meant nothing to me," Sieg growled.

"Still got strength…tough bastard…his old man!" Cash laughter continually switched between muted muffles and buzzing echoes from within Sieg's ears.

Sieg tried to force himself up, only for the Hood to once again stomp him in the chest. He cocked his pistol, aiming it at Sieg's head.

"You two go on ahead…tell the boss…this idiot…there will be quite a mess," he couldn't hear half of what Parker was saying, but Sieg's imagination was good enough to know that it probably involved the gun pointed at his face.

He heard the footsteps and a strange sound, like the sound a warp gate would make. Cash and the traitor must have escaped, with whoever their accomplice was. Sieg looked up at Parker, seeing the hateful glare of a man with no actual power. The Hood aimed his gun away from Sieg and picked him up by the collar of his shirt.

"You got any last words?" he asked.

Sieg's vision remained blurry, but he had the perfect view of his target.

"Never give up," Sieg growled.

Sieg suddenly slammed his head into Parker's face, breaking his nose and forcing the man back. Falling to the ground, Sieg coughed as he spat the poison out of his body. Arachnophillia's poison was powerful but the abilities Sieg had been gifted with enabled him to purge the poison from his system. The blood transfusion he received from Sven years ago empowered him and the training saved his life as Sieg calmed his beating heart.

"Tyrone was right, you don't know when to quit bitch," Parker snarled as he aimed his gun at Sieg.

The creaking of floor boards suddenly caught Parker's attention. He turned to the doorway as smoke passed into the room. The door was flung open and a lightning bolt hit Parker in the chest, knocking him back against the wall. Sieg stared at the entrance, confused as the smoke shaped itself into a girl, her flat and regular form covered by black bandages. Striker and Hazmat, the latter of whom carried a video camera, soon followed Veil.

"Your that Sieg guy right? Are you all right?" Veil asked.

"Forget about him Veil, we've only got a few seconds to do what we came here to do, here take the camera," Hazmat said, handing the camera to Veil.

Sieg crawled on all fours, watching as Hazmat stamped Parker's chest with her foot. A grin crossed Striker's face as electricity crackled between his hands.

**Then**

Sven gasped as he awoke from his slumber. He looked at his chest to see the baby cuddling against him. The young man sighed in relief despite the pain he was in. His armour and body cushioned the little boy from the fall. Sven groaned as he got up off the floor. Blood dripped from his exposed right cheek and knees. His helmet had shattered and the mask tore to reveal his right eye and the strands of his hair. But despite these wounds he still got up. He stood with a hunch, but he still stood. Holding the baby close to his chest, Sven heard the masses of S.H.I.E.L.D agents and Dawn ninjas run to his position. He looked down at the boy, a tear falling down his face as the child smiled up at him.

"I swear…I swear little one…I swear Siegfried, I will not let any harm come to you," he choked out as markings across his armour began to glow. "I swear that from this day I will protect you, from all the evil and the heroes of this world if I must…I will…I will…PROTECT YOU!"

With his resolve strengthened and purpose renewed, Sven Reilly the hero Aeon ran forward, using his own body as a shield to protect a boy he had named that day.

**Now**

Striker's eyes were wide in shock as Sieg held his wrist firmly. He redirected the electricity up onto the roof, leaving a small scorch mark above Striker's head. Sieg opened his eyes, revealing a resolve and purpose, that like his mentor years ago had been strengthened and renewed. He shoved Striker aside and glared at the camera in Veil's hand.

"We…are not like this…we are better than that!" Sieg pointed his finger at the Hood.

He walked forward and grabbed the camera from Veil's hand.

"Justice isn't always about an equal punishment, sometimes it's about truth and ensuring that the victims don't become like the evil they seek to punish. I heard about what Robbins did to Tigra, but she wouldn't want this," Sieg explained.

"What do you know?" Striker asked, glaring at Sieg.

"I know that what your doing is wrong, you don't need to punish Robbins anymore, his life is already a hell. Look at him," Sieg motioned to the helpless Hood, "Devoid of the power he wanted all his life, lost is the respect he had as a crime boss and the respect he had from people like Gravity and Hank Pym. He's a pathetic being grovelling at the dirt for power to make him feel complete again. But more importantly is the sad truth that he's forgotten that he already had the things that made him complete. He's a father that will never get to hug his child, that is the worst suffering a man can endure, to never get his child back. Lock him up and let him rot with the rest of those sad pathetic people!"

Sieg fell face first into the floor, shocking the Academy students. They gathered around him, trying to help him up.

'Sven, alls I wanted from you…was a fathers love,' he thought as the darkness took him.

Next Chapter 17: Supreme march

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, next time the Avengers must make their move against both Deathblade and the Squadron Supreme. Meanwhile, Sven rushes to get Sieg medical aid.

Now for some explanation: Events of Avengers Children's Crusade and all stories after that will be heavily altered in this new universe. Zack does not yet know of his connection to the Scarlet Witch, Sven will not form a relationship with Wanda. There are more secrets behind the events of Disassembled and M-Day that Cade still doesnt know about and they also tie into Osborn's rise.

Next is Sieg and Sven's relationship. I wanted to establish the powerful bond they share. Essentially Sven was the first person in Sieg's life to protect him from danger. Sven wasnt just doing a favour for a friend, he felt a sense of purpose in defending Sieg. Muramasa unwittingly inspired Sven to name Sieg (Siegfried is a version of the german expression for Victory Peace). In this chapter, Sieg remembered that moment when Sven swore to protect him and remembered exactly how a hero should act. In the case of punishing criminals, Sieg now knows what the right thing to do is and that is but one of many lessons he has learnt and will learn over the course of the series.

Anyway till next time folks


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I dont own Marvel

* * *

The Hunt

Chapter 17: Supreme march

_**"Everything that has happened is the result of a dead man's last will. Though he died his plans to create a world of chaos and hopelessness succeeded!"**_

The Avengers watched Deathblade cautiously. Even though he wasn't armed and his armour showed no signs of offensive weaponry they knew that he was dangerous. His eyes still let out that ominous glow as he looked at each Avenger. When he looked at Karla Sofen he saw the blood on her hands before she even got the moonstone. He saw a young woman suffocating her ill mother with a pillow. When he looked at Venom he saw his most recent sin. He saw him holding a brown haired child, giving them to Squadron Supreme forces.

"_**Tell me Hand are you competent enough to keep these criminals imprisoned when you don't use them? Did Gargan tell you about his little visit to the Parker family?" **_Deathblade asked.

"What are you talking about?" Hand asked.

"He's obviously lying through his teeth, I haven't done anything," Venom said.

"Gargan's the one whose lying, I can smell it on him," Wolverine growled.

"My armour can detect his heightened stress levels," Iron man said.

"My common sense can tell he's lying," Hawkeye muttered.

An energy blade appeared around Deathblade's arm as he took a step towards Venom. The Hammer agents and the registered Avengers raised their weapons. Aeon watched the scene, but he held no interest in what would soon happen. He let out a growl as he changed into his bestial monstrous form.

"_**Zack, get on my back now," **_Sven ordered the young boy.

Without hesitation, Zack climbed onto Sven's back as he spread his wings.

"We've got hostile activity here," a Hammer agent said, pointing his rifle at Aeon.

Sven let out a vicious roar that caused the agent to stumble back.

"_**I don't have time for this, Sieg needs my help," **_Aeon said.

"Aeon wait, I've just got a call from Jocasta, some of our academy students have come back with Sieg," Pym said.

Aeon immediately turned to Pym, marching towards him and bringing his monstrous jaw close to Pym's face.

"_**Can you take me to him?" **_Aeon asked.

"Yes, we can get going right away, Tony keep things covered while I'm gone," Hank slid his goggles down as he shrunk to wasp size.

Tony's helmet covered his face, his now single eye glowing as he stepped towards Deathblade.

"You critically injured some of my people Hunter, plus I owe you for my eye," Tony said, aiming the palm of his hand at Deathblade.

"_**If you people were true Avengers you'd be agreeing with what I'm saying," **_Deathblade didn't even bother looking at the Avengers, he kept his eyes focused on Venom.

"Vengeance isn't the answer, AND NEITHER ARE THE AVENGERS!"

The heroes widened their eyes in shock as Wonder Man suddenly slammed into Deathblade's side. He then delivered a vicious punch that cracked Deathblade's helmet and sent him flying into the side of a building. Ionic energy leaked out of Simon's eyes as he breathed heavily. Scarlet Witch approached him from behind, slowly moving her hands towards him.

"Simon, what's wrong with you?" she asked.

"The Avengers Wanda, they're what's wrong," Simon growled.

Wanda moved her hands away from Simon, fearful of the amount of energy leaking from his body. Sven looked at the scene for a moment before turning to Pym.

"_**Take me to Sieg and please hurry," **_he said.

Pym nodded his head, flying over to a door.

"Jocasta, grant Aeon and uh…the kid on his back access," Pym fumbled as he looked at Zack sitting on Sven's back.

"Access has been granted Doctor, just walk through," Jocasta said.

Aeon barged past Pym, destroying the frame of a door as he walked into the Infinite mansion. He looked at the wreckage that had been left by Deathblade and Korvac and sighed. Zack stared at the new "door" Sven had made with his own body. He resisted the urge to chuckle at the cartoon like silhouette Sven had left in his wake. Pym shook his head as he flew after Sven. He didn't know whether Sven's intelligence had been reduced because of his transformation, whether he was too focused on Sieg or whether he really was that stupid. Sven crashed through a wall, desperately around the medical bay for Sieg.

"What the heck is that?" Reptil asked, turning his head into a T-Rex's as he looked at Aeon's new form.

"Calm down kids, that's Aeon, Sieg's mentor," Pym said, growing to full size as he appeared before the students.

"Obviously he is an inept teacher, Sieg was beaten by Parker Robbins, a man lacking any special abilities," Finesse spoke with her usual cold attitude.

"I think someone else had been there," Veil nervously whispered.

Aeon stalked past the academy students, nearly hitting Finesse with his tail. They weren't sure whether the act was deliberate, but Zack still blew a raspberry at the cold girl. Tigra and Jocasta widened their eyes as Aeon pulled the door off its hinges and squeezed into the room. He crawled towards the bed Sieg had been laid on, pushing Tigra and Jocasta aside.

"Aeon, I was working with Sieg recently, he was going after the Hood, he had several other teammates but they weren't with him," Tigra explained.

Sven looked down at the boy, running a clawed finger over his cheek.

"_**Oh Sieg, I am so sorry, I couldn't keep my promise," **_tears ran down Sven's eyes as he picked Sieg up.

"Wait, don't move him too much, Sieg's injuries are quite severe, so far we've discovered severe bruising around his chest, several internal injuries, damage to his nervous system…" Jocasta cut her explanation short as Tigra shook her head.

"Aeon I think you should know, Sieg made sure that the Hood couldn't get away, the police have Robbins in custody thanks to him," Tigra said.

"Yeah, I admit he probably would have gotten away if we went through with…with what we intended to do to the Hood," Striker sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "He damn near broke my wrist but he reminded me that, maybe heroism is about a little bit more than fame," he lowered his head as the other students followed him into the room.

Zack jumped off of Sven's back and joined him at Sieg's bedside. Sieg's breathing was slow and weak, the point where Sven couldn't even see the boy's chest rising. Sven hugged Sieg, wrapping his wings around them both.

"We need to give him medical treatment Sven, he's been poisoned," Hank said.

"Aeon are you listening, Sieg needs medical attention," Tigra said.

Sven opened his eyes as he turned to Hank.

"_**Doctor Pym, I need to use those special doors of yours, there's only one person who can help me save my son," **_Aeon said.

Any response Hank could have given was cut short by the shocking event that happened next. Portals suddenly began appearing at every door in the mansion. Hank shrunk to wasp size while Tigra and Jocasta got closer to the other students.

"The transport network has been overridden, I'm detecting multiple unauthorised entries," Jocasta explained.

"Quicksilver, Speedball what's going on in your areas?" Hank asked over the radio.

"Pym, hundreds of soldiers have started pouring out of the portals, they look like the kind Ariel can make," Pietro explained, appearing behind Hank in a blur of green and silver.

"Here they come!" Tigra snarled as several individuals flew out of the portal in front of her.

The Avengers widened their eyes in shock as they saw their own allies flying out of the portals. Hardball ran into Jocasta, hitting her with an energy-enhanced fist. Gargoyle grabbed Tigra, slamming her into the wall. An energy blast suddenly hit Quicksilver in the back as Red Nine and several other heroes stepped out of the portal behind him.

"Those guys are members of the Initiative," Reptil said.

"What are those helmets they're wearing?" Mettle asked.

"Become justified," Red Nine said before firing a blast into Mettle's chest.

The blast threw Mettle through the wall. Melee ran at Finesse, punching her across the face. Striker fired an electrical blast into Prima Donna, only for Frogman to kick him in the chest, throwing him into Veil.

"They must have attacked Utopia," Quicksilver said, repeatedly punching Red 9 across the head.

Hardball blocked a punch from Mettle, and then punched back with an energy ball around his fist. He encased Hazmat in an energy ball before throwing her into Reptil. Veil changed to her mist form, only for Gravity to slam her form into the ground. Gravity then caused the floor to collapse, sending the academy students falling onto the floor below them. Zack jumped down after them, hopping over Prima Donna and Butterball. The silhouette of a knight appeared around him as he swung his arm at Hardball. The knight standing over Zack bashed Hardball away with his shield, and then retracted a sword from his wrist. He pointed it at Prima Donna and Hardball and fired a blast that knocked them both back.

"Okay that was pretty cool," Reptil said.

"But completely useless, Hardball's skin is indestructible and Prima Donna seems to be unaffected as well," Finesse explained, watching the two-brainwashed Avengers get back up.

"I'm not trying to hurt them super genius," Zack said.

"Who are you anyway?" Striker asked.

"Ulti-boy, Mettle give me a boost," Zack ran at Mettle, jumping off of his hands.

Mettle threw Zack upwards, allowing the boy to spin in midair. Zack fired several blasts from his hands, hitting the helmets around the hero's heads. His eyes glowed a red colour as he landed behind the students.

"Those helmets they're wearing are giving off some kind of signal, its messing with their heads," Zack said.

"Ulti-boy is correct, I am detecting a signal, though it is not radio or electronic in origin," Jocasta explained, hitting Melee with an energy blast.

Aeon swung his tail around, throwing Red 9 and Spinner aside.

"_**Ulti-boy, help the Avengers, I need to get Sieg medical support," **_Aeon said.

"Do what you need to do Reilly, we'll be fine here," Pym said, growing to giant size and pinning several Justifiers to the wall.

"Speedball, Robby do you read me?" Tigra asked.

"They're coming in droves Greer, these guys are hitting me around the whole mansion," Speedball said, bouncing off of several walls.

Robbie landed in the atrium, followed closely by several Initiative members. Speedball fired a blast from his hand, knocking Komodo back. He then took a punch from Prodigy, which sent him flying into the wall. Speedball suddenly bounced off the wall, hitting Prodigy and sending the man flying into Vox.

"_**I'm truly sorry, but I need to go know," **_Sven said.

"JUST GO SIEG! SAVE YOUR SON!" Tigra roared as she pounced on Melee.

Aeon took one last look at the Avengers before running through the portal with Sieg. It didn't matter which one he went through, he needed to get away. Sven felt his insides turn as he travelled across dimensions, reappearing through whatever doorway Red 9's group took. That doorway turned out to be a very specific place Sven didn't want to end up in.

"Great more super humans!"

"Silence!"

Sven narrowed his eyes at the Justifiers holding up the civilians. They were packed into a small office, one made smaller by Sven's presence. Aeon destroyed the frame of the door, robbing the Justifiers of any chance they had to send more troops in. He then focused his attention on the Justifiers and their prisoners. Amongst them was Miriam Sharpe, suggesting that they were back in Stamford.

"Become Justified, bring meaning to your existence," one of the Justifiers said, offering Sven a helmet.

"_**Sorry but I've already got meaning in my life, to protect," **_Sven said as he gripped Sieg's body.

He swung his tail, knocking back all the Justifiers and slashing a cut across the room. Aeon then moved forward, charging through the Justifiers and knocking them through the wall.

"_**You people, I need a hospital right away!"**_

"There's no one left at the hospitals, only people with basic first aid knowledge are here," Miriam said.

"Yeah you people drove them away," the civilian's burst was accompanied by cheers of agreement from his peers.

"_**Damn it, I need a fully equipped medical unit, you people have those I-Phone things right, tell me where the nearest fully equipped hospital is," **_Aeon explained.

"Why should we help you?" one man asked.

"_**Are you insane?" **_Aeon bought his face close to the man, snarling at his lack of empathy. _**"I'm trying to save a life here and you people are delaying me? Damn you, if he dies I'll come back here and rip you to shreds!"**_

Aeon spread his wings, creating a wind that threw the civilians back. He flew away from Stamford as fast as he could. Sven lowered his head slightly, regretful of his outburst. Threatening to kill that man had been a little too severe a threat. Sven's adrenaline and anger would increase tenfold in his current monstrous state, and right now he had plenty of reasons to be stressed. He looked at the boy in his arms, a boy in desperate need of medical attention.

"_**Déjà vu huh Sieg," **_Sven whispered to the boy.

**Then**

"So how's school been going?"

Sieg turned to his father figure and legal guardian with a smile across his face. He handed Sven his notebook, his smile deepening as Sven nodded his head in approval. Sven messed up Sieg's hair, much to the boy's embarrassment.

"Was it hard for you too Sven?" Sieg asked.

"School? Yeah I had moments when I felt like giving up, but then I figured out the fact that there may come a day when Aeon or Fusion isn't needed anymore, or its at least not possible for me to be Aeon, so I dedicated myself to getting a degree and set up the detective agency that now gives us our food. One day that agency could be yours if you want it Sieg, you still have control of your life," Sven explained, kneeling at the boy's side.

"But I'm not really good at this stuff," Sieg pouted.

"Everybody has difficulty in an area, everyone does, so don't be disappointed if you cant be good at something, try to improve in that area if you can. Have a dream and make that dream a reality, if you want you can be anything, a journalist, a brick layer, a chef…a scientist," Sven lowered his head as he looked at the silver haired boy.

For a moment Sven saw a much older silver haired man standing in Sieg's place.

'Heinrich, I'm trying to be the father you couldn't be,' Sven thought, picking Sieg up off the floor.

He placed the boy on his shoulders and began walking down the street.

"I want to be a hero dad, a hero like you," Sieg said.

"A hero huh? Wait that's the first time you've called me dad," Sven widened his eyes slightly.

"There have been other times, besides why wouldn't I call you dad, you always look out for me like a dad would," Sieg sighed as he rested his chin on Sven's head.

'Dad,' Sven liked the name Sieg gave him.

Sven suddenly stopped as he looked up at the sky. He narrowed his eyes slightly as a portal of some kind appeared above Manhattan. Ships and worm like creatures began flying out of the portal and randomly shooting the buildings of the city. Grey skinned aliens, carrying rifles slid down the walls, attacking civilians and police officers alike. Sven placed Sieg on the ground, patting him on the shoulders. It was his way of telling him to do what he'd been trained to do. Sieg couldn't fight yet, so he needed to run and find someplace to hide. Sven took a step forward, squeezing his hands into fists as black fabric covered his body. Layers of grey and red armour then covered the fabric, ending with Sven's helmet.

"_**LEAVE THOSE PEOPLE ALONE!"**_ Sven yelled, jumping at the aliens as the markings of his armour glowed red.

He punched one of the aliens across the face, taking his rifle and throwing it into the nearest alien trooper. Aeon then moved forward, running between energy blasts as he proceeded to use his martial arts techniques. One punch and kick after another knocked the aliens back, Sven slid underneath one alien, then kicked him in the back. Jumping to his feet, Sven deflected an energy blast into another alien.

"Need a hand?"

A series of energy blasts suddenly flew into the aliens, knocking them out. Sven looked up to see Iron Man flying at the alien flight platforms. The Hulk suddenly landed on one of the worm creatures, repeatedly hitting its back. Thor then threw his hammer into the creature's mouth, blowing it apart from the inside. Sven looked down the street to see Hawkeye, Captain America and Black Widow engaging the aliens at close range. He then focused his attention on the aliens running towards him.

"_**All these heroes together…its gets me pumped!" **_Sven groaned as the markings of his armour glowed a red colour.

He let out a roar as energy wings burst out of his back. His armour began to crack as the energy of the wings grew in their intensity. Aeon let out a growl as his armour continued to crack.

"_**I'll unleash all of my power and wipe them out at once," **_Aeon said as his hands glowed a red colour.

Suddenly, a beam flew past Sven's head. He ran forward, delivering a quick jab to the shooter's face. After knocking the alien out, Sven looked in the direction the shot had gone. He gasped in horror, for the shot wasn't intended for him. The beam had flown through Sieg's back, leaving a smoking hole where his lungs should have been. Sven turned to the aliens and fired a beam from his eyes. The beam completely disintegrated the aliens in front of him. Sven yelled as the energy disappeared and he ran to Sieg's side.

"Sieg, no…" Sven was in complete shock, his helmet shattering to reveal a tear stained face.

He picked the boy up and let out a scream that echoed through the streets.

Now

Years had passed and now they were in the same situation again. Sieg's life hung in the balance, and Sven flew as fast as he could to get him the help he needed.

"_**James, can you still hear me?" **_Sven asked over the communication line.

"The Comm. Net's still up Sven, Lazlo's got some trouble in San Francisco, Jack's following up a lead on super villains with She-Hulk and Starfox, Rick's disappeared and Kyle as usual isn't answering the net, but my contacts in the NYPD told me that he's gotten involved in this Osborn mess. I was trying to call Soldier, that guy in the mask to see if he could help out but he seems to have disappeared off the face of the Earth…"

"_**James I don't have time for a progress report, I need you to give me the address of Rebecca Winters my old private doctor," **_Sven cut James's explanation off.

"Reb's dead Sven, she died four years ago from stomach cancer, what's wrong?" James asked.

"_**Sieg's hurt really bad, he's been poisoned and Avenger's head quarters was attacked before they could heal him. I read that the X-men have a healer, I'm gonna try reaching him," **_Sven explained.

"Elixir, Josh is a good kid and his healing power would certainly get rid of the poison, but he's on Utopia, San Francisco's become a war zone right now," Gloria said, walking into the conference room.

"Damn it, I don't have time to fight my way through an army, I need the location of a still active hospital now!"

"Wait Sven I just got a report from Pym, he said Sieg was poisoned with a virus that isn't recorded on the database, no civilian grade hospital will be equipped to treat him," James turned to Gloria, who hesitantly nodded.

"Sven we might be able to get in touch with Hellfire," she said.

"Her powers have been known to heal people with conditions similar to mine, but Sieg's losing that power, he's losing my link with him and the powers that came with that link," Sven said.

"You drew him back from death itself before, if anyone can do it again its you Sven," James turned his attention to another screen as Stark and Richards contacted him.

"Crowner, download all of your files on Deathblade to me, I need what you know about his personal history and activities over the past few years," Tony said.

Tony then turned his attention to Hand's forces as she and her men walked into the building Deathblade had been thrown into. Bringing up several holographic screens, Tony began cycling through various pieces of data and reports his armour retrieved from law enforcement and news agencies.

"Great, the Squadron's stepped up their efforts, they're focusing their efforts on San Francisco and they've attacked the Infinite mansion. But they've also left Camp Hammond open and are using brainwashed heroes and civilians as a militia. They're sending their recently created "super heroes" across the globe to key locations," Tony explained.

He pointed his finger at an "A" symbol on one of the screens. The symbol of the Avengers began blinking and a smile crossed Tony's face.

"I'm preparing a signal for anyone whose ever been an Avenger, if they haven't already been affected by the Squadron's Justifier mind control then they'll be moving to the positions I've flagged for them. The rest of us will split into teams and head for those locations…just got the Intel from James Crowner, Deathblade doesn't like hurting kids, Young Avengers stay here and assist Commander Hand in capturing Deathblade. The rest of you Avengers ASSEMBLE!"

Tony sent the signal and across the world heroes and people that had been associated with the Avengers began receiving messages to assemble. Stingray swam across the ocean, pursued by multiple Justifier Atlanteans. War Machine flew across the sky, firing missiles at Nuke and Bio-General. In space, Crystal, Moon Dragon and Mantis flew on a ship heading the Moon. Flying alongside them was Dark Hawk and Quasar. Tony flew away from the city, flying high into the air, beyond the clouds and straight towards space. As he flew, he tapped various buttons on the holographic screens appearing around him.

Not only was Tony Stark activating his latest weapon, but also he was monitoring the situations developing across the world. His Stark satellites bought up the images Tony was looking for. He saw Machine Man engaging Blue Nova, activating his bladed arms. Blue Nova fired a blast from his hand, only for Machine Man to dodge it. Aaron landed behind the android, slashing the machine across the gut. Sparks flew out of Blue Nova's chest as it flew backwards away from Machine Man. Tony slid the image out, watching a clip of Luke Cage's Avengers.

"We need to focus on civilians," Luke said, sliding in front of two downed civilians.

His action was just in time to protect the people from the flames of a Justifier's flamethrower. Several arrows then flew into the Justifiers, stabbing through their chests. Hawkeye fired two more arrows, intercepting the projectiles of the Gold Archer.

"Oh shit," the Gold Archer muttered.

"Can't beat the eyes of a hawk Robin hood," Clint smirked as he fired an electric arrow into Gold Archer's chest.

Iron Fist slammed his fist into Silver Gorilla, throwing the hulking creature back. Mockingbird hit Temptress across the head with her staff, while Dr Strange fired an energy blast into a crowd of Justifier's.

Tony focused his attention on his current flight path. He was aiming for one specific satellite near the moon. Crystal and her team of Avengers looked at the red and gold blur flying to the satellite. A few seconds later, Crystal covered her eyes when a light engulfed the satellite and Iron man.

Deathblade shook his head as he picked himself up of the ground. Granite and bits of rubble fell off his armour. He ran a hand across the crack on his helmet, withdrawing it as a piece of the armour fell off. Creating two scythes, Cade began turning on the spot. His eyes continued to glow as he sensed the Dark Avengers coming. They were his targets, anyone who had committed a sin was. Deathblade suddenly swung around, swinging his scythe into Sentry. The blade broke upon contact with Sentry's skin, allowing Reynolds to punch Deathblade in the face. Cade was sent flying into the wall. Moonstone phased through the wall and aimed the palm of her hand at Deathblade.

"Give it up Hunter, your surrounded and outnumbered," Karla said.

**_"Exactly, and the rest of the Avengers are focused on the Squadron,"_** Deathblade said.

"Not all the Avengers!"

Suddenly, Speed ran in and punched Deathblade across the head. Tommy immediately ran to the side of the Young Avengers as they entered the room.

"That was pretty stupid of you Tommy," Billy said.

"I know but we need to end this fight quickly, he damn near broke my knuckles though," Tommy cringed, shaking his hand around.

"I'd get away kids, this is gonna be a bloodbath," Venom giggled as he and Ares entered.

_**"The only blood that will be spilled today is evil blood,"**_ Cade growled.

"Bah, evil, you mortals take the actions of your betters and think of them as evil, I can not speak for the others but as a god I have more rights than other lowly beings," Ares explained.

Deathblade let out a sigh as he rested his scythes on his shoulders. The blades regenerated as he directed his gaze towards Ares. Not even Speed had noticed how fast Deathblade had been in closing the distance between himself and Ares. He slammed his scythe into Ares's axe, swinging around and delivering a second swing that knocked Ares back slightly. Ares swung his axe downwards at Deathblade, missing Deathblade's shoulder by inches. Cade changed his scythes into cross spears, thrusting them at Ares's shoulders. Ares batted the spears aside and threw a punch towards Deathblade's head. Ducking underneath the punch, Deathblade swung his spears upwards, cutting off Ares's chest plate. The armour fell to the ground and Ares immediately slammed his elbow into Deathblade's helmet. Deathblade pulled his head back, dodging another punch from Ares. He then flipped back, watching as Wonder Man appeared before him.

"Mr Williams what are you doing?" Cassie asked.

"Stay back kids," Wonder Man growled.

He pulled his fist back, only for Cade to side step his punch. Cade then hooked his spears around Wonder Man's head and dragged him face first to the ground. Spinning his spears around, Deathblade turned the spears into scythes as the Young Avengers pounced on him. Karolina fired a blast from her hand as Xavin ran towards Deathblade with her rock arms ready. Deathblade suddenly jumped, flipping headfirst and kicking Xavin in the chest. He then flipped again, slamming Xavin into the ground with his foot. Deathblade then jumped at Patriot, dragging his scythe across Eli's shield. Hulkling flew at Deathblade, only for Cade to hook his scythe onto Teddy's neck and divert him towards the wall.

"TEDDY! Your gonna pay for that," Wiccan snarled as he flew at Deathblade.

Melter, Vision and Speed joined Wiccan in his close range assault. Cade blocked Speed's jabs, backhanding the speedster, and then kneeing him in the chest. Vision fired a blast from his eyes, only for Deathblade to deflect the blast into Karolina. He then kicked Melter in the gut, bringing him to his knees. Deathblade raised his scythe, bringing it to Melter's neck. Suddenly, two arrows struck Cade's shoulders, causing him to drop his scythes.

"Back away from him or the next ones go through your knee caps," Kate Bishop warned the man as he turned to her.

Deathblade broke the tail feathers of the arrow and shocked everyone with his subsequent action. With great effort and pain he pushed the arrows through his shoulders, pulling them both out of the front.

"That was gross, yet so bad ass at the same time," Speed said.

_**"Stop this battle now before its too late,"**_ Deathblade looked at the Young Avengers, creating his energy sword.

"Right back at you," Patriot said.

"You may think your fighting on the side of the angels, but I doubt Hercules would agree with you, I doubt the people you've enslaved would agree," Cassie said.

Deathblade shook his head, looking to Melter as he got off the floor.

"Mr Hunter if I may interject, this is against your beliefs," Vision said, floating in front of Cade.

Despite Vision's arrival, Cade kept his eyes focused on Melter.

"I have read your file, you killed many people Cade, but they had all taken lives, Mac Gargan is a victim of the symbiote and Ares has…evolved, just as the original Vision did, just as Cassie's father had. You once believed that redemption was worth granting to people, are Gargan, Sofen and Ares not worth giving that chance?" Vision asked.

Again Cade ignored the android and kept his eyes on Melter.

"Why are you staring at Melter?" Speed asked.

**_"Because unlike you his lack of control resulted in more than the destruction of a building,"_** Cade said darkly.

The other Young Avengers widened their eyes as Melter lowered his head.

"He's right, my parents died because I lost control," Melter said.

**_"DON'T PAINT YOURSELF AS THE VICTIM THERE WERE MORE!"_** Deathblade yelled, stepping towards Melter.

"Stay away from him," Karolina said, flying in front of Deathblade.

"Move aside," Deathblade growled.

"No, everyone deserves a second chance," Karolina held her ground, aiming her glowing hands at Cade.

"_**Janice Holden,"** _Cade lowered his head slightly as he spoke. "_**She was 84, due to age she was a little bit senile, but she maintained an independent lifestyle and a happy one. Janice had grand children, a boy and a girl, they're twenty-four and the girl has had her first child. Before they met me they were wondering what happened to their grand mother, whom suddenly disappeared when she went shopping!"** _Melter's gaze dropped to the floor as tears began to run down his eyes. _**"Tell them what happened to the poor woman Melter!"**_

"I-I…I'm sorry," Melter trembled, bowing to Deathblade.

Deathblade dropped the arrows as the Young Avengers stared at Melter in shock. Even Moonstone and Ares were taken aback by the startling revelation. Melter looked at his hands, bringing them to his eyes as he yelled hysterically. Karolina landed at his side, rubbing his back and letting him vent. Deathblade however showed no sign of sympathy; he merely pointed his sword at Melter.

_**"If you had even an ounce of integrity you would have given yourself into the Initiative or the police and told them that you couldn't control your powers. Instead you hid and ran, refusing to accept responsibility for your blatant crime, when you were told taking a life was something heroes did you accepted it and sat back and watched as Executioner murdered, Enchantress manipulated and Big Zero blindly hated,"**_ Cade explained.

"And what happened the first time your powers manifested Cade Hunter?" Karla Sofen asked, flying up behind Cade.

_**"I saw the sins committed by the people around me and in an insane rage I killed them all, ten people and many more since,"** _Deathblade sighed, but quickly hardened his gaze. _**"I left civilisation and worked on controlling my powers, becoming something better than the evil in front of me. I tried to be good, to be a hero, but now…I will become the villain if it means I am rid of all the worlds evil and what I see when I look at you Sofen, is evil!"**_ Deathblade pointed his sword at Moonstone.

They looked one another in the eyes, preparing to attack each other. But the energy from Deathblade's sword suddenly began to float away from him. He looked at his arm in confusion, watching the energy fly away from him. Deathblade tried to create an energy blade, only for the energy to fly away from him again. Squeezing his hands into fists, Deathblade turned to the wall. Suddenly, the wall was blown open, knocking Cade back. Dust and rubble spread across the room, causing some of the Young Avengers to cough.

"What the heck was that?" Teddy asked.

"A little invention of mine Hulkling, it runs off of the unique energy Deathblade generates," a voice said from behind Hulkling.

Teddy and Billy turned around and widened their eyes as they saw Iron Man hovering off of the ground. But he wasn't wearing his usual red and gold armour. This time he wore pitch-black armour, with glowing red eyes and a glowing red reactor on his chest. Tony aimed the palm of his hand at Deathblade and fired a repulsor blast.

* * *

Sven landed at a hospital. It was one that had been abandoned during the invasion and no one had bothered to repair it. Some medical supplies had been left behind but nothing that could be used to treat Sieg's poison. Sven laid Sieg onto a stretcher, returning to his normal armour form. He traced a finger across Sieg's cheek, thinking of the first time he let Sieg get injured.

_**"I know you can hear me Sven, you heard me when you were a baby, you heard me when you were wounded facing the Chitauri, you heard me when I brought you back with my own soul, I heard you when you were fighting Hyperion and Zarda and I heard you when you stopped the Academy students from torturing Robbins. So many people have told me that your going to fall into darkness, but how can that happen when you've always tried to do the right thing, even when the Hood tortured you you'd refused to give into the desire for vengeance. Then you said, that you thought of me as a father,"** _Sven explained.

He gripped Sieg's hand with his own and squeezed it tightly.

_**"So in return I'll tell you the truth Sieg, even though we do not share the same family I raised you, taught you, sacrificed for you. You were never like a son to me Sieg, you are a son!"**_

Aeon's armour began to glow as he held Sieg's hand.

_**"So as I did all those years ago, when the Chitauri nearly killed you, not only will I give you my blood but part of my soul as well. Not to give you my power, but to awaken your power Siegfried Wallace!"**_

For a moment Sven's armour took on a gold colour before he passed the energy into Sieg's body. The young man gasped as green gas flowed from his nose and mouth. Sieg opened his eyes, revealing his new gold eyes and letting out heavy breaths of excitement.

_**"This isn't a gift Sieg, its me giving you the unconditional love a parent should give, no matter what Sieg I'm proud of you. Go out there and show everyone, that you aren't the evil they think your going to be,"**_ Sven explained, maintaining his hold on Sieg's hand.

A smile spread across Sieg's face as he squeezed Sven's hand back.

Next Chapter 18: Crossing the line

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Next time Deathblade faces off against an upgraded Iron man and the Thunderbolts. Aeon arrives just in time to see Deathblade do the unthinkable.

Also I'll be introducing more spinoffs and tie ins to the Struggle of the Apprentice series

Upcoming Spin-offs and Tie-ins

Young Avengers Presents: Reunions

Stature, Hulkling, Wiccan and Speed, they are the children of heroes. But with Deathblade's return comes the unexpected resurrection of their parents. Wiccan and Speed meet the mother of their spirits and struggle with the possibility that she may not be responsible for her crimes. Scott Lang sees a side of his daughter he always dreaded and becomes torn between pride and fear. While Hulkling dreads the answer that he may not be the only son of Mar-Vell.

One-Shot: Spider-man: Fear and Responsibility

Mary Jane and Peter have recovered their child little baby Mayday Parker. But before he can accept his role as a father, Peter must confront Osborn about the abduction of his father.

Galactic Avengers one shot: The Hunt

Crystal, Moondragon, Quasar and Darkhawk have all been Avengers and together with the Guardians of the Galaxy they must protect their people not just from the vicious Squadron Supreme, but a famous Avenger enslaved by a man seeking absolute justice.

Destined Rivals

As Deathblade faces off with the Avengers, Carina Walters meets with the cosmic beings including Death, Galactus, Odin and others. She recounts the story of Cade Hunter and his rivalry with Sven Reilly. A condensed origins story that also details their first incredible fight and the shocking conclusion.

Ultimate Destiny-Classified


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I dont own Marvel

* * *

The Hunt

Chapter 18: Crossing the line

Heroes are always held in such high regards. But I've always had a difficult time distinguishing heroes from men and women simply smiling to cameras, like actors, politicians and costumed celebrities. I once asked; what defines a hero? When I found the answer I knew that the one thing I could never be was a hero. Heroes serve as examples to individuals. Each of us chooses an idol or a set of idols, like Winston Churchill, Oscar Schindler, Sam Childers or others that we should know about but choose not to remember. These idols can be those famous faces or people that don't get recognised, our parents, friends or acquaintances. The point is that our idols, our heroes must have codes and lines that are not willing to break. Today I've realised that I haven't even set a line.

My name is Cade Hunter and this is my confession.

* * *

"Stand down Hunter, this armour's powered by the energy you give off," Tony said as he stood over Deathblade.

Cade felt a crack run across his helmet as he got off the floor. He recalled Iron man hitting him with a repulsor blast. Except the energy was different than his usual weaponry. The energy Stark had used was the same kind Cade used. Deathblade looked at his hands, the gauntlets had broken to reveal his gloved hands. Venom seemed to have gained a backbone as he snarled at Cade, while Moonstone aimed the palm of her hand at him. Taking a spike off of his armour, Cade turned the spike into a sword as he approached Tony.

"I said stand down!" Tony thrust his hands forward; firing red energy blasts from his palms.

The red energy struck Cade, causing him to step back slightly. His armour glowed red for a moment before the energy disappeared.

"_**Did you ever account me reabsorbing that energy?" **_Deathblade asked.

He raised his hand, drawing in the energy inside Tony's armour. Stark widened his eye as the red energy leaked out of his armour and into Cade's hand. Cade then suddenly redirected his hand, firing a blast straight towards Ares. The blast consumed Ares, burning his hair and armour. Ares crashed through the building, landing amongst the Sentinels. Deathblade remained casually still as Venom leaped towards him.

"YOUR TOO OPEN!" Gargan cackled.

Suddenly, Gargan fell on the floor, the symbiote screaming as it began to expand. Moonstone phased into the wall, blocking out Gargan's screams. Spinning his sword against the floor, Cade waited as Scott Lang burst out of the symbiote's chest. Cassie stared at her resurrected father in horror as blood dripped from his body. The symbiote crawled away from Gargan's still body like a worm. It squirmed as it reached a crack in the building, one it seeped into to find some form of freedom. Deathblade focused his attention on where Moonstone had retreated.

"_**Meet with the others," **_he said to Lang.

Scott shrunk back down to microscopic size and much to her teammate's shock Cassie followed her father. Deathblade swung his sword at the wall, firing an energy blade that cut a hole he could walk through. Marching out of the building, Cade narrowed his eyes at the sight that awaited him. He gripped his blade tightly, overcome by a sense of outrage.

"_**Unbelievable Hand, UNBELIEVABLE!" **_he yelled.

Moonstone smirked as she folded her arms, standing behind her were members of the Thunderbolts. Atlas was joined by his brother Smuggler (dressed in a new dark force dimension suit), Fixer seemed to be overseeing the members of the U-Foes and Psionex, while Abner Jenkins led the three teenagers that had stolen his old Beetle suits. Mach also sported a new suit labelled V, making him Mach 5. Other members included Speed Demon, Joystick, Paladin, Taskmaster in his UDON suit, Blizzard, Mr X, Ant-man and Radioactive man.

"Give it up Deathblade, your hopelessly outnumbered," Victoria Hand said, from within the confines of a sentinel squad suit.

"_**Outnumbered? Wrong!"**_

The ground suddenly began to shake as a building beside the Thunderbolts caved in. Black Goliath tackled Atlas to the ground, causing the Thunderbolts to disperse. An energy blast flew in-between Mathemanic's eyes, hitting him like a bullet in the head. Yellowjacket then surrounded herself with energy as she flew like a bullet through Pretty Persuasian's eye and out of the other end of her head.

"Shit, no one told me these guys killed," Coronary panicked, trying to run for help.

He suddenly felt himself being lifted off the floor. Looking at his attacker, Coronary widened his eyes in horror. None other than a resurrected Namorita in her white haired Atlantean form was flying him above the buildings.

"Oh no, NOT AGAAIIIIN!" Coronary screamed as Namorita dropped him.

The glass being's form shattered as soon as it hit the ground. Mr X drew his swords, crossing them together as the original Swordsman ran out of the smoke. Jacques slammed his sword against X's, ducking as the psychopath countered. Swordsman deflected Mr X's second strike and applied a brutal punch to the man's face, shattering his shades. Across from them the U-Foes fired relentlessly at Deathblade as he engaged Taskmaster, Paladin and Joystick at close range. Deathblade deflected a blast from X ray and kicked Joystick in the chest. He then swung around, slashing Paladin across the cheek before blocking Taskmaster's sword.

"Even with reinforcements Cade you must see that it's over, just give up," Moonstone said as she flew at Deathblade.

She fired a blast from her hand, hitting Deathblade in the back. Moonstone flew upwards as an energy blast flew towards her. She looked up at the rooftops to see Jack of Hearts firing blasts from his hands. He was joined by someone in the Scourge of the Underworld costume, Kraven the Hunter and the Jack Monroe Nomad. The three fired fully automatic rifles, hitting Hammer agents and reformed super villain alike. Several bullets flew into Fixer as he was gunned down with several others.

"FIXER! YOU MANIACS!" Mach yelled at the shooters.

He fired several missiles from his armour, hitting the spot the shooters were perched on. Nomad landed on the floor, his burning form quickly regenerating as he ran at the U-Foes. Kraven landed on the floor as well, but unlike Scourge and Jack, the hunter disappeared into one of the alleyways. Nomad grabbed X-Ray by the neck, ignoring the energy burning his hands. Monroe grabbed a knife from his belt and plunged it into X-ray's chest. Vector yelled as he fired an energy blast at Monroe, while Vapor spread poison throughout Monroe's body.

"Don't let up, he's just using their bodies, hit him with everything!" Mach ordered.

The Beetles fired their blasters, adding to the assault of the second Bucky. Missiles, gas and energy collided with the continually regenerating body until slowly, it started to burn and crumble. Jack Monroe, AKA the second Bucky was dead for good this time. But like Fixer and X-Ray there was no silence for his death. Moonstone hit Deathblade with another energy blast and deflected a blast fired by Jack of Hearts. Swordsman cut Mr X across the chest and used his own hand to block Mr X's second katana. Goliath punched Atlas across the face, knocking him into several Sentinels. He then mercilessly squashed Ghost with his foot before picking up a crowd of Hammer agents.

"I'd apologise for this but Deathblade already told me what you guys did to kids from the Bronx in your spare time," Goliath said before throwing the bundle of men down his throat.

"Oh my god, this is a bloodbath," Melter said.

"He's turned the Avengers into monsters," Xavin growled as she caressed Karolina's cheek.

Deathblade deflected one of Moonstone's energy blasts, causing her to fly back to avoid it. He then batted aside Taskmaster's sword and stomped Paladin's foot before head butting him. In a show of style and utter deadly accuracy Cade span around, stopping with his knees bent and his arms outstretched, as well as the headless body of Speed Demon slamming against a nearby wall. Taskmaster and Paladin looked at Deathblade in shock for a moment before a deafening roar echoed in the streets.

"HAVE AT THEE!" Ares yelled, swinging his axe down at Deathblade.

Cade slammed his swords together, turning them into a scythe that he used to hook onto Ares's axe. He then diverted Ares course, throwing him into the Beetle squadron. Jack of Hearts fired an energy blast into Iron Clad, throwing him on top of Smuggler. Conrad phased through Iron Clad's body, only for Yellowjacket to hit him with a blast in the back. Namorita flew into Atlas's side, delivering swift punches to his kidneys. Deathblade cut apart Paladin's guns and dug his scythes into Paladin's shoulders. The mercenary let out a screech of agony as Deathblade dug his weapons into his shoulders.

"_**You killed people for money, MONEY!"**_

Deathblade tore his scythes through Paladin's shoulders, ripping the arms away from the body. Then he swung around, slashing through Paladin's head. Blood stained Cade's arms as he turned to Taskmaster. He ran at the hooded man, slashing his shield. Taskmaster pushed Deathblade back with his shield and drew a pistol from his belt, firing it at Deathblade's armour. Jack of Hearts charged energy in his hands, yelling as he fired a blast at Iron Clad. The metallic, Hulk like man grit his teeth together as his form began to crack. He moved forward, gripping Jack's neck.

"Do it, kill me, before I…hurt someone else," Jack begged the man.

"WITH PLEASURE!" Iron Clad yelled.

He grabbed both sides of Jack's body and ripped the old Avenger apart. Goliath, Yellowjacket, Namorita and Goliath looked on in horror as Jack's body no longer regenerated. Without a second's hesitation, Deathblade threw his left scythe into the back of Iron Clad's head.

"_**Use villains against me, you think that's going to frighten me? I've killed cops that seemed like good men, there's no line I'm not willing to cross in order to get my message clear. From now on, the punishment will fit the crime!" **_Deathblade declared as he attacked Ares again.

Suddenly, a gold and blue blur flew into Cade, punching him across the face.

"Ah, excellent punch Bob," Ares said as Sentry flew in front of him.

Moonstone shook her head at Ares's antics. She looked to her "team mates" as they continued their battles with the Dead Avengers. Genis Vell fired a blast through the chest of the giant Beetle, whilst Swordsman took two swords to the chest to slash Mr X across the throat. Mach fired his wrist blasters at Goliath, who stampeded towards Atlas. He tackled Eric, both of the giants slammed into a building behind them. Goliath pulled his fist back, only for a series of green tentacles to wrap around his arm.

"STOP IT!" Hulkling yelled, trying to pull Goliath away.

Xavin wrapped his elongated arm around Goliath's shoulders, joining Hulkling in their attempt to pull the former hero away.

"I want him to return to normal, I want him to return to normal," Wiccan repeated the words as he and Karolina pushed against Goliath's chest.

Speed ran straight into the fight, pushing Thunderbolts members and Dead Avengers away from one another. He managed to pry the Scarlet Spider away from the second Beetle, only for the clone to head butt him. Scarlet Spider then fired a web at the Beetle, pulling her towards his fist. Patriot blocked Swordsman sword, protecting the boy in the first Beetle armour while Kate tried to disable some of the Avengers with her arrows. But the dead men and women carried on their relentless assault. Atlas groaned as he regained consciousness.

"Bro are you okay?" Smuggler asked, appearing beside Atlas's head.

"Yeah, just a small concussion, give me a sec and I'll get back into the fight," Atlas said.

A yellow blast then flew past Smuggler, striking Atlas's head. Eric Josten screamed in agony as the electricity ran through his gigantic brain.

"NO!" Smuggler and Wiccan yelled.

Smuggler turned around, glaring at the one that killed his brother. She was the Yellowjacket, or at least someone wearing the Yellowjacket uniform. Having grown to her regular size she had fired her energy stingers in a way they had never been used before. She grew to her wasp size and flew at Smuggler, flying through his head like a bullet. Melter clutched his head as he was overwhelmed by the bloodshed around him.

* * *

Aeon kept his arms crossed as he stood on top of the Ultimatum jet. He tapped his finger against his arm, waiting for the jet to reach its destination. Sieg was safe and Zack was holding his own, that left only one thing for Sven to do. He had to stop Deathblade from crossing a line he couldn't come back from. That was his mission, to save a person that couldn't save himself.

"Are you sure about this Sven?" James asked over the radio.

"_**Yeah I am, this is the choice I've made, Sieg's got his own battle to fight now its time for me to fight mine," **_Aeon explained.

He uncrossed his arms and jumped off of the Ultimatum. Changing to his bestial form, Aeon dived towards the city like a bomb. And with the same devastation he slammed into Goliath, knocking the giant man and several of his friends and foes alike down. Shifting to his armoured form, Aeon looked to Sentry as the man flew away from the carnage.

"_**I need to reach Cade before he does something really stupid," **_Aeon said.

"Need a lift?"

Aeon looked up and nodded his head at Ms Marvel.

"How about a lift your way?" Carol smiled.

Aeon let out a deep breath as his armour glowed. He and Carol jumped towards one another, releasing a flash of light as their bodies fused. When the light passed Aeon revealed his Warbird form. He wore black armour with yellow glowing lines gathering at the Z symbol on his chest. The mask of his helmet had taken a sharper shape while blonde hair flowed out of the back of the helmet. Completing the look was a red belt wrapped around his waist. Taking flight, Aeon began flying after Sentry.

* * *

Cade's vision blurred as he awoke to find himself in a dark apartment building. He looked at the series of holes that had been left in his wake. Reynolds had punched him at least a few blocks away from the fighting. That meant that they were now in civilian territory. Leaning against his scythe, Cade picked himself up off the ground. He crouched into a fighting stance as he felt someone approaching.

"You truly can see the sins of others cant you?"

Deathblade swung his scythe around, nearly beheading Moonstone. Karla quickly went intangible and phased through the blade. She hovered off the floor, keeping her distance from Deathblade.

"Give it up," she said.

"I'd take her advice!"

Deathblade ran a finger across his scythe as Iron man and the Sentry flew by Moonstone's side.

"You may be able to reabsorb this energy, but this armour still knows your next move before you make it," Tony said.

Cade sighed as he focused his energy.

_**"I see many things Karla, like the fact that you want redemption but don't seem to actually do anything to redeem yourself. Your time in the Thunderbolts wasn't enough, MORE IS NEEDED!"**_

With a yell, Deathblade fired an energy blade that swept his three targets away. The intense energy consumed the building in front of Deathblade and wiped out the apartment he stood in. Cade let out deep breaths as the smoke from the attack cleared. Moonstone and Iron man had been thrown aside by the force of the blast but the Sentry was nowhere to be seen. He collapsed to his knees, coughing as he fought back unconsciousness. But he knew that no matter what he needed to keep going. He had to stay the course.

**Then-Days before infiltration**

No longer could he see the sins of others. He wasn't Deathblade anymore, he was just a man forgotten by society. Cade Hunter, a man whose life was incomplete. So he threw himself into the fight. He had spent years under the fist of his father, now he applied some form of payback to men that were just as violent. Cade was a violent man himself, but cage fights against martial arts wannabes and thugs looking to make money acted as a good way of honing his skills and harnessing his anger into something useful. With an empty expression, Cade knocked one man out after another, the cheers of the crowd doing nothing to appease him. For while he was violent, Cade was a contradiction in the fact that he didn't enjoy violence. As his last opponent went down, Cade let the referee raise his hand and declare him the winner. This was his life now after the disappearance of Aeon and the rise of his apprentice. Those connected to Aeon were either dead or had lost their abilities and had tried to find some semblance of a normal life. But Cade couldn't find that, so he took small comforts where he could.

"Beer please," he said to the barkeep.

People offered to buy him a drink, but Cade never accepted it. He coldly rejected their offers of friendship and waited as the barman poured the contents of a lager bottle into a glass.

"Put that on my tab!"

Cade widened his eyes for a moment as he recognised the voice behind him. He turned around and saw someone he never thought he'd see again. Her hair was brown and tied into a bun at the back of her head. She was attractive, but she didn't have a model's frame, but her build was athletic. An oversized blue coat however had covered most of her body.

"Hello Cade, long time no see," she said.

"Elizabeth Reilly," Cade said.

"Its Elizabeth Jenkins now, but you can call me Faith!"

She was his rival's lover and wife at least in a spiritual sense. Sven had once joined his body with the woman he loved to save her life, that created an even deeper bond between the two. Though they would never legally marry, that didn't stop them or others from calling them husband and wife. Cade himself had envied Sven for the love he had for Faith, a love Cade had only given to one person in his life.

"What brings you to this neighbourhood?" Cade asked as he and Faith walked back to his apartment.

"I was in the city so I decided to look up a few old faces, Brute and Red Falcon, I mean Rick and Kyle have been busy with their hero work, Tito's now in charge of a big company and Lazlo's travelling again, but nobody knows what Gabriel is up to," Faith sighed.

"So you had to settle for me," Cade said.

"Its no where near as bad as it sounds Cade, you and Sven had a bond that not many people understood, you were…brothers in a sense," Faith smiled at Cade.

He hung his head low, looking away from the woman as they reached the run down apartment complex.

"You should try meeting Sieg, he's the inheritor of Sven's will, his adopted son," Cade sighed, opening his door.

Faith looked at the mess that Cade's apartment had become. Beer bottles and junk food had been spread out across the carpet, while the sand of a broken punching bag had decorated the side of the wall.

"Sorry about the mess," Cade said.

Cade himself wasn't the epitome of health. He was skinnier than usual, his hair was longer and he had grown a shaggy, sweaty beard. Faith sighed as she walked into the room, sitting at Cade's sofa.

"I did hear about Sieg, I still don't fully understand what Sven did to him to give him such power, or even where Sven went himself."

"Sven's dead," Cade said bluntly.

"So were you at one time, as was Lazlo and even myself, hell for a time even your parents came back didn't they?" Faith asked.

Cade rubbed his eyes as he turned his back to Faith. She was referencing many events from their past, which was strange in itself. He couldn't place it yet but something was off about this meeting.

"You think Sven will come back?" Cade asked.

"Maybe, one can only hope, but he's not here right now, if he was he'd save you from this," Faith said, motioning to the mess in the apartment.

"He had a way of wanting to save everyone, "no one dies while I'm here" he'd say. Sven had it right all along, its not about changing the world for us, its about the moment and what we do in that moment," Cade explained, turning to Faith.

She seemed slightly confused by the statement. Cade narrowed his eyes at the woman as he sat down beside her.

"Why did you come here Faith?" he asked.

"I'm here to help you Cade, you used to treat your body like a temple, now you look like a shadow of the man you once were," Faith explained.

"I'm still in the best shape of my life," Cade sighed.

"Your not!" Faith growled, running her hand across Cade's cheek.

Cade stepped back and squeezed his hands into fists.

"There's only one man Elizabeth Jenkins has ever loved in her life," he said as he ran his hands across the floor.

He was searching through the wrappers and rubbish, feeling for one of the numerous blades he kept close by. Even without his abilities he was still a fighter and still a tactician. That meant accounting for break ins if anyone was ever stupid enough to try and rob him at the door. But this time he had accounted for something else entirely, gripping the blade of a knife.

"She was sometimes verbally playful, but she never **touched** another man, she also only allowed her closest friends to call her Faith, and she and I were never friends but also…she had her name legally changed to Reilly to honour the only man she would ever love," Cade explained, tightening his grip on his knife.

Faith looked at Cade in confusion as he got up off the floor. Suddenly, Cade threw his knife at Faith, who immediately caught it between her fingers.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Cade demanded.

"Faith" sighed before she stretched her arm forward. Her arm literally stretched like a snake, expanding the hand and slamming Cade against the wall.

"The Intel was right, you're far too smart for your own good," Faith said, her brown eyes turning green.

Cade grabbed a bottle between his feet and flung it at the light bulb. As the bulb shattered, everything went dark in the apartment, giving Cade the opportunity he needed. He slipped out of his enemies grip and ran through the darkness, grabbing the knife off the floor and stabbing the intruder in the gut. Cade pushed the body to the floor and reached for a torch, one he deliberately kept on the coffee table for such an occasion. He turned the light on and gasped at what he saw. Sat on his sofa, bleeding from the mouth and gut was a Skrull woman.

'What the hell does this mean?' Cade wondered.

Dropping his knife, Cade went for his phone. He thought of who he could call that could relay his message to S.H.I.E.L.D. But then he began thinking of the implications of this one Skrull woman, walking across the street in the guise of Sven Reilly's wife. Cade narrowed his eyes as he heard the rustle of paper wrappers behind him, the sound a foot would make when it crunched against rubbish. Turning around, Cade threw the crumbs in his hand at the invisible intruder. With the man exposed, Cade slammed his fist into the Skrull, causing him to reveal his form. He then punched the Skrull again, knocking him head first into the edge of the table. Cade ran for his door, only for an arm to wrap around his body. He yelled at the top of his lungs, hoping someone would answer as he was pulled out of his apartment window and slammed back first onto the roof.

"We knew what city you lived in, we just needed to find the right place," a Skrull cackled as he walked towards Cade, bearing the form of Reed Richards.

"Now try to remain calm, relax and this wont hurt a bit," an Emma Frost copy said as she gripped the sides of Cade's head.

Cade grit his teeth together as the Skrull entered his mind. He squeezed his hands into fists and looked the woman in the eyes. Suddenly his eyes flashed red and a matching aura appeared over the woman's head. She screamed, throwing herself back and rolling across the floor. Her screams echoed through the streets in pure agony.

"Impossible, he was supposed to be depowered," the Reed copy said.

The Emma Frost Skrull returned to her natural form as blood poured out of her nose and her brain went dead. Cade immediately broke off into a run, swinging his fist at the Skrull. The Reed look alike elasticised his body, bending into Cade's strike. He then wrapped his body around Cade, squeezing him tightly.

"No matter, we can still capture you quite easily, it took months to replace the people on this street, no one's going to hear your cries for help human," the Skrull smirked.

Cade lowered his head, his eyes drifting shut as he gasped for air. The Reed Skrull loosened his grip and bought his face closer to Cade's.

"A good effort, he loves you very much," the Skrull said.

Cade's eyes popped open and he slammed his head against the Skrull's. He punched the Skrull again, knocking him into the air vent. With two fluid moves, Cade ripped the cable antenna off of the vent and stabbed the Skrull in the heart. He stepped back, breathing heavily as his bruises and self-destructive life style caught up with him.

"Impressive, very impressive, if I was taken in by all that garbage I would say he loves you, but the world we live in quite clearly says otherwise…don't you agree?"

Turning his head, Cade glared at a fourth Skrull, he was dressed in a black and gold uniform and unlike other Skrull's his eyes had a red hue.

"You've thrown our plans back, replacing Reed Richards and Emma Frost is now out of the question, but I think it'll be more entertaining to infiltrate and destroy an enemy with the face of one they love…don't you agree?" the Skrull asked, changing to Scott Summers as he smirked.

"GO TO HELL!" Cade yelled.

The Cyclops Skrull fired an optic blast, causing Cade's whole world to turn red as he was knocked unconscious.

Time became a mess and he would find himself regaining consciousness for only small moments. He saw other humans occasionally, Elektra, Mockingbird and a few others he didn't recognise. But eventually alls he could see was a cell of some kind. Most of the time Skrull soldiers, and the occasional priest would surround him. But more often than not Cade would wake up to find himself alone, his surroundings alien to the point where he couldn't describe them. He couldn't tell whether months or years had passed. His hair had been allowed to grow and scientists would occasionally cut his nails and trim small strands of his hair for their experiments. They fed him even less, keeping him fed just enough so that he still had the strength to breathe.

"Tell me, do you intend to replace every human on the planet? If that's the case then your incredibly stupid, what makes you think your going to win?" Cade asked.

He waited for a response, keeping his eyes on the door. It slid open, revealing a Skrull woman of incredible beauty. She nervously walked towards Cade, looking back occasionally. Placing a hand on the prisoner's shoulder she bought her mouth up to Cade's ear.

"Human, is it true that he has given you sight? That you can see our sins and forgive us of those sins?" she asked.

Her voice was gentle and it reminded Cade of a friend he had when he was a child. The Skrull woman stepped back, her eyes begging Cade for an answer. Cade sighed as he lowered his head.

"I can see, but one must admit to their sins in order to find forgiveness," Cade lied; he couldn't see people's sins anymore.

"Forgive me human for I have sinned, it has been six decades since my last confession," the woman said, falling to her knees as she put her hands together. "I love my people as **he** loves all creatures, I have prayed to him everyday even when the throne world, the world of my parents was devoured by Galactus, even when my children perished during the rampage of Titannus and my husband fell in battle with the Kree I never stopped praying. But I have insulted **him **in a way that I fear I can never take back. The Skrull are in need of hope so much so that in our desperation we have turned to a Queen that I fear has twisted **his **teachings to suit her. My queen plans to invade Earth, the home of the noble heroes, as you said she intends to replace every human with a Skrull."

"Please continue my child," Cade said.

"Out of loyalty to my people I helped my queen perfect a means to turn our own soldier's into human's at the genetic level, I took someone's identity and replaced it with a copy of another's, I have insulted the very essence of life that he had created. I violated a person's soul yet that isn't enough, I betrayed my own queen by working with the royal guards that seek to usurp her throne by replacing her with the true heir to the Skrull throne, the son of Captain Mar-Vell. I was just so desperate, our people need hope yet not the kind that the queen offers, not this violation of life itself," she explained.

Cade lowered his head even more and let out a deep sigh. Everything was as bad as he thought. But despite an imminent invasion of Earth Cade still thought of this Skrull woman in front of him. She was desperate for God's forgiveness so much that she was willing to believe that he was some kind of priest or forgiver of sins. Minutes passed with neither one of them talking, until Cade finally said what the woman needed to here:

"You are forgiven, he loves you as he loves all of his children…but there is still much more you could do to atone," he said.

The woman looked up at Cade with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, thank you so very much, he loves you as well (gasp)" she froze as she felt someone grip her neck.

"Suit, disengage cloaking tech!"

Cade widened his eyes, recognising the voice. A man in black and purple armour appeared behind the Skrull woman. His exposed mouth was twisted into a sickening grin. He gripped her neck from behind, bringing his mouth closer to her ear.

"He is God right? Let me tell you something about God, God exists: but he's a coach potato, he cant be bothered to fix whats broken, he says do it yourself and when you do he takes the credit, the heroes beat back your invasion and they'll call it a miracle, Galactus destroys your world and they say "oh well, he works in mysterious ways"" the man cackled as an energy blade appeared around his arm.

"NO!" Cade yelled as the man stabbed the woman in the chest.

The armoured man pushed the wounded woman onto the floor, his cloak flaring behind him like wild wings.

"Pray if you'd like, pray and be met with his silence, god intended to leave us to our own devices and I'll make one hell of a disaster, one so grand that people will see that god does not exist!"

"DAMN YOU MURAMASA!" Cade screamed.

He was Muramasa, the man that tried to kidnap Sieg as a baby, the being created from the fusion of the souls of dead murderers and atheists, the face of insanity and chaos and the sworn enemy of Aeon. Muramasa stepped over the bleeding Skrull and flicked Cade's eyes.

"Cant see can you? You can't see people's sins anymore, its too bad I chalked up quite a few new ones while you were out," Muramasa giggled like a school child as he skipped over the Skrull body.

"This is impossible, your original apprentice betrayed you and gave his life to stop you," Cade said.

"Did he? What makes you think the boy was on target, in fact what makes you think my original apprentice died at all? But that's a plot for another time," Muramasa giggled.

He clapped his hands and a squadron of Skrull soldiers rushed into the room. They looked at the body in shock before drawing their weapons and aiming them at Cade.

"I became a royal advisor to quite a few royal households and governments, the Queen was just the first of many (and she was very good in the sack too)," Muramasa whispered into Cade's ear.

Cade snapped his jaw at Muramasa, who pulled his head back with his hands raised.

"Hey no need to get all feral on me, I mean come now, you didn't think that the Scarlet Witch had a complete psychotic break did you? That Galactus took the Skrull home world without a little push in the right direction? Its what I do Cade, I manipulate and implant ideas into people's heads, that's why these men here think that your out of your chains and that you've killed this poor, defenceless scientist," Muramasa explained, poking the body with his foot.

"You could never influence minds like this," Cade growled.

"No, but my work with Doctor Doom and the Scarlet Witch gave me a boost, she could manipulate the world and I could manipulate the people…right down to their genetics!" Muramasa chuckled.

"What are you talking about? What have you done?" Cade demanded.

"Random resurrections, people losing faith in heroes (though that one didn't require much effort), heroes suddenly turning against their teams (again something that didn't need much effort) and my personal favourite No…More…Mutants!" Muramasa smiled as he turned to Cade.

"Oh no…tell me you didn't."

"Okay I didn't, it was the Scarlet Witch and Doom all on their own, believe what you want to believe, but as you know things can be very hard to change back. You should also know that I have never had a regret in my life, not even what I'm about to do now!"

Muramasa clicked his fingers together and smiled as Cade's eyes suddenly began to glow red. Cade let out a scream as countless images ran through his mind. He saw many things, Skrulls replacing their very souls to become copies of Earth's heroes. Then he saw the Scarlet Witch alongside Doom and Muramasa. A moment passed before he saw the Scarlet Witch flying over her fellow Avengers, conjuring threats that had pushed them to the edge. He saw a Skrull changing into Cyclops, smirking over the dead body of Jean Grey before removing his glasses and making love to Emma Frost. More images appeared before him, including Muramasa giving pills of some kind to a businessman, who then passed them onto Nitro before he blew up Stamford. He saw Muramasa standing in the shadows, watching Captain America and Iron man fight relentlessly. Muramasa's laugh echoed in Cade's mind as he saw Muramasa killing countless men he didn't recognise before cloning their bodies in a lab, including the body of Bobbi Morse, AKA Mockingbird. He saw Captain America being shot by his own lover, then a Skrull invasion and the people cheering to Norman Osborn.

"NO! NO! _**WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"**_

Cade let out a vicious roar as his body was surrounded by red energy. The energy twisted around him, forming the silhouette of an armoured warrior, wielding a curved sword. He shattered the chains around him as his muscles expanded, returning to the pinnacle of health they once were. Then he threw an energy blade, slashing the Skrull warriors in half. Muramasa however remained perfectly still as Cade focused his sight on him.

"My apprentice made me proud when he betrayed me even if it was for a pathetic shot at redemption. But you Cade, you Deathblade, well its as I've heard in a remake that recently came out…." Muramasa paused as an energy blade burst through his chest.

He casually looked at the sword and the man that had impaled him, Cade Hunter, the reborn Deathblade.

"You're the heir to my kingdom," Muramasa whispered before he broke into a fit of laughter.

Overcoming a moment of disgust, Cade pulled his sword out of Muramasa's chest and yelled as he swung his sword around. The energy around Cade continued to glow as he watched Muramasa's still grinning head drop to the floor.

"_**You've crossed the line Muramasa, and in order to change what you've done I'll need to cross the line as well," **_Cade said.

His fierce look was replaced by pity as he looked at the body of the dead Skrull woman. He picked the body up and took it with him as he flew into space. Then he let her go, allowing her to fly amongst the stars.

_**"The galaxy is filled with evil men, and I will purge it of all that corruption, beginning with Earth!"**_

**Now-Outskirts of New York**

Cortez let out a wicked laugh as he and his select few of the Squadron Supreme watched the mayhem unfold. Hyperion and Power Princess had yet to return from San Francisco, but Cortez had no doubt that they would return. He looked amongst his "heroes" all of them designed to his specifications. Tyrone Cash and Arachnophillia were welcome additions, but also pivotal tools for the rest of the plan.

"Every hero in America is distracted, very soon we'll be able to launch the final part of the plan," Cortez smiled.

"Then the whole planet will be ours," Tyrone Cash said.

"You'll have all the women and gangsters you could possibly imagine, then your pathetic life will be complete," Arachnophillia giggled.

"Bitch, you don't know a thing about my life," Cash growled.

"I know that you had everything a human should ever need and you threw it away for a juvenile fantasy," Arachnophillia said.

Tyrone approached the red skinned girl, ready to smash her into the ground. But Tyrone stopped as he and every other Squadron member heard a deafening blast. It was like a rocket, yet there was no flame as a figure landed on the building beside the Squadron. He landed in a crouched position, his arms spread out as his glowing gold eyes glared at the Squadron. His costume was a mixture of armour and cloth, grey diamond shaped gauntlets covered his black-gloved hands while armoured boots adjourned his feet. Grey armoured pads had spread across his blue shirt, which was worn underneath a sleeveless grey hoody. Completing his look was a helmet very similar to Aeon's, although this helmet exposed some strands of silver hair at the back.

"Wow, he's back in the game," Arachnophillia moaned as the new arrival stood straight.

"What? This guy's that punk we beat up earlier?" Tyrone asked.

Sieg raised his hand, squeezing a fist before he relaxed and twitched his fingers, taunting the villains to attack him. Tyrone let out a yell as he jumped straight towards Sieg.

'No more doubts, I know what I have to do, I wont cross the line anymore,' Sieg thought as he slipped into a fighting stance.

Next Chapter 19: Crossing the line part 2

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter- more secrets will be revealed next chapter as a renewed and repowered Sieg fights back


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I dont own Marvel

HEre I am with an update to the main story. A part of this chapter also tie ins directly to my Captain America story.

* * *

The Hunt

Chapter 19: Crossing the line part 2

_**The power of the spirits. That is what we call the source of our abilities. We claim power from different aspects of the spiritual world. Lazlo, once took power from the spirits of redemption, but now gains power from the spirits of friendship as the hero Albion. Jack represents and draws on the spirits of time, as well as his natural mutant abilities of super speed. Rick, known as Brute gains power from the wild spirits of integrity and pride. Kyle, once known as Red Falcon gained his power from the benevolent spirits of freedom, but now as Azure Eagle the malevolent spirits of hatred have trapped him. There were other avatars as well that wielded the powers of multiple spirits. The most notable was Hellfire; she was an avatar of the neutral spirit of fire and, the benevolent spirit of kindness as well as the demon of lust, the corrupt form of love.**_

_**Sven Reilly had fused his soul with that of Aeon, the protector of this spiritual network and the one that sought to keep humanity from discovering the spirits. As Aeon, Sven draws his power from the hero of the spiritual realm, making him the most powerful avatar of them all. Yet there were spirits from outside the spiritual network that he couldn't control. One, the spirit of Justice once occupied my body, but in time it became corrupt and changed into a spirit of revenge. The day Sven saved Sieg's life and protected him so passionately was the day he created another spirit. Sieg has drawn on the uncontrolled power of that spirit. But now after having his natural mutant abilities restored, Sieg is now capable of controlling the true aspect of the spirit. He now stands like his adopted father as an avatar of the spirits.**_

* * *

Sieg casually jumped off of the building he stood on, letting Crash pummel the empty space. He mockingly saluted the angry man before diving towards the ground. Swinging his arms two times, Sieg created a crystal platform. A crystal sword materialised in Sieg's hand as he landed on the platform. He held his sword and threw crystal dust around his body. A distortion in the dust caught Sieg's attention and he immediately backhanded one of Cortez's manufactured heroes. Grabbing the Gypsy woman by the waist, Sieg jumped off the platform. The woman screamed as she and Sieg crashed to the ground. When the dust settled it revealed a crystal dome on Sieg's back. It had acted as a cushion for himself and the now unconscious Gypsy.

"Very sorry about that," Sieg said as his armour shattered.

He laid the woman out on the floor and applied CPR before moving her into the recovery position. Tyrone crashed into the ground, yelling at Sieg in fury. Arachnophillia and the other Squadron Supreme members followed him shortly after. Sieg walked away from the unconscious Gypsy and crossed his arms at the villains.

"I think I liked your outfit before," Arachnophillia sighed in disappointed.

"Sorry about that, I don't have full control of it yet, sometimes it disappears when I become too relaxed. The fusion of spiritual powers and the mutant gene are complicated things, not even Warp had full control of his super speed," Sieg explained.

"Did you come here to fight or delivering a history lesson?" Tyrone asked.

"I wouldn't bother with you, we all know you've only got interests in trivial things," Sieg dismissed Tyrone and focused on Arachnophillia. "There's something I wanted to know, before I fought you again, I know that Tyrone Cash had a very happy family and that he pathetically left that family behind for his own fantasies, did you leave your life behind or where you taken?"

Arachnophillia gasped slightly, for Sieg looked at her with genuine concern. It was a look she hadn't seen in a long time and still wasn't numb to. Her mouth expanded into a smile as she ran her hand across her body.

"My skin became acidic when my powers first manifested, I used it to kill a guy that was trying to rape me. Osborn soon found me and modified my body so that I could spit the acid, he also infused me with DNA from Jessica Drew and even his arch nemesis Spider-man. He intended to turn me into a Spider-woman and I loved the idea," she explained. "I love the idea of being a hero, perhaps even more than I love to dominate men, especially naïve ones like you!"

Arachnophillia rolled her head back, laughing hysterically as the sun shined over her body. The other Squadron members were taken aback by her manner, yet Sieg showed indifference. He raised his hand, a crystal materialising in his palm.

"When I was but a baby an evil warlord tried to kidnap me and turn into his apprentice. But I ended up becoming the adopted son of a hero, and its something I strangely don't regret, I could have a happy life with my grandparents, going through college but I'm not living that kind of life. I can make the choice to turn my back but I don't, I can make the choice to profit from my powers but I don't, I could even choose to give into everyone's belief that I'm going to be as sick and twisted as you two are," Sieg explained as he squeezed the crystal.

"You complete and utter fool, YOUR GOING TO DIE HERE!" Tyrone yelled.

"Why are you so set on this belief that you wont be a villain, why not just give in and enjoy your destiny?" Arachnophillia asked.

"Because its not what I believe!" Sieg growled.

A giant crystal appeared behind Sieg as he shattered the crystal in his hand. He spread his legs out and raised his hand as the crystal passed through him, consuming him and changing him.

"Benevolent spirits of belief, GRANT ME POWER!" he yelled.

The crystal shattered, releasing a dust that spread around the villains. They looked at Sieg in shock as he revealed his new armour. He dropped into a fighting stance as he declared his identity:

"_**Avatar of faith, deifier of fate, VICTORY PEACE!"**_

Sieg ran, the dust rushing past him as he charged at the villains. Despite his head start, the villains didn't back down and rushed at Sieg. Jumping over Tyrone Cash, Sieg dodged a punch from Arachnophillia, and then tripped her to the floor. He punched Nighthawk in the head, shattering his mouth guard. Then he dodged a sword strike from the Knight and in a flurry of punches and kicks, struck each member of the Squadron. He sidestepped and punched at each opponent, practically dancing around his enemies. Rushing past the villains, Sieg turned around and clapped his hands together. Light shined in his right hand before he slammed it into the ground. Crystal spikes then burst out of the concrete, trapping the villains in a makeshift prison.

"_**Just like my old man taught me!"**_ he said.

Tyrone Cash let out a roar of anger before he shattered the crystal pillars. One landed on a squadron member, causing his comrades to disperse. Cash however looked to Sieg and growled. Once again the boy mockingly beckoned his enemy to approach. The 'first Hulk's' roar echoed through the streets, shaking whole buildings. Sieg clutched his chest for a moment, feeling his bones and even his heart vibrate from the shockwave.

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE MADE ME MAD!" Tyrone roared.

Yet again, Sieg taunted Cash and challenged him.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Tyrone shot like a bullet towards Sieg, punching him in the face. But much to Tyrone's shock, Sieg's head shattered like a crystal.

"You fool that isn't him," Arachnophillia said.

Cash looked up, widening his eyes to see Sieg standing on a crystal platform. He was flying up the side of the building, heading straight for Cortez. Two crystal swords materialised in Sieg's hands as he jumped off the platform and landed behind Cortez.

"_**Neo Cortez, you didn't really put much effort into that alias did you?"**_ Sieg asked.

"Not really, but it did its job I suppose," Cortez sighed.

Arcanna stepped in front of Sieg, her hands glowing with green energy. Sieg crossed his swords together as Arcanna fired an energy blast. The blast knocked Sieg off the building. He grinned as he landed in the arms of Blue Marvel.

"They're all in place Sieg," Adam said.

Arachnophillia widened her eyes as she heard the roar of several engines. A pair of jets flew over the region, dropping missiles on the Squadron members. The blast threw Arachnophillia back and she looked up, seeing a news copter flying over them.

"No way, this isn't supposed to happen, heroes are supposed to beat the villains not the army or the cops," Arachnophillia gasped.

"Actually those jets were Airforce, my dad has a few contacts there!"

Arachnophillia turned her head, glaring as Karen walked out of the smoke. She slammed her spear into the ground and changed her skin into a flesh-based suit of armour.

"You know technically we're both naked, it's a good thing there's no perverted guys around for what happens next," Karen grinned as she twirled her staff around.

"Kinky, and what's going to happen next?" Arachnophillia asked.

"I'm going to kick your ass for what you did to Sieg!" Karen growled before she lunged at her opponent.

The other Squadron members got off the floor and screamed as SWAT teams began running out of the smoke. They fired their rifles, hitting some of the Squadron members. Temptress drew on the powers of a cheetah as she ran way from the officers. Blue Nova raised his hands, ready to disintegrate the cops. Suddenly a device flew onto its chest releasing electrical sparks. Citizen V then rushed through the smoke and drove his sword through Blue Nova's chest.

"That was for Michael," John growled.

Hind Sight lad then walked out of the smoke, brandishing a futuristic rifle. He wore a Kevlar vest and goggles in place of his glasses. Several police officers in riot gear then walked up behind him.

"We've heard from our officers downtown and are beginning to clear the safe houses you mentioned," one of the officer said.

"Good job officer, now move into secure the suspects," Citizen V pointed his finger at the retreating Squadron members.

Ben Urich ran out of the smoke, leading his camera crew.

"Citizen V, what is the nature of this joint police and military exercise?" Urich asked.

"It is an operation to bring down the Squadron Supreme, the people have already decided that they have had enough so we are working with local authorities and the military to disarm the Squadron Supreme," Citizen V explained.

"Do you have anything to say to the people watching right now?"

John turned to the camera and focused his eyes. All across New York, Washington and every major population centre in the world, civilians watched Citizen V address them as a commander:

"People of America and I hope the whole world, put your faith in your heroes but don't just stand out of their way, help them where you can, if you see something suspicious report it to the police, ask them for help but don't ask for anything more, we wear these masks because we too have things to protect. The government can not help, right now the services and heroes stand as the only authority that's looking out for the world, with the Avengers distracted a select group of heroes have begun working with police, rescue and armed forces to assist in the arrest of the Squadron supreme and the protection of the people. But do not simply rely or wait for us, help each other, protect one another, offer shelter to the helpless and in your own way help your neighbours!"

Unknown to Cortez, people across the world were doing that part. On Utopia, mutants took in humans and even joined hands. The sight was certainly inspiring, inspiring enough to bring the X-men together to drive back the invading Squadron and U-men forces. In Japan, the Big Hero five were helping the police to catch criminals. Sunfire slammed Silver Samurai into the ground, standing tall as the police approached to drag his opponent away. Across New York, SWAT teams raided Squadron science labs, dragging scientists out one at a time. Detective Mac Taylor and Carlie Cooper exited their police hotrod and aimed their guns at Flag Smasher.

"Give it up Thierrault its over," Mac warned the super villain.

Flag Smasher laughed as he raised his mace.

"You stupid idiots, I've already achieved my goal, America is finally relinquishing its authority figures, riots will soon break out and the destruction of your supposed society will…"

Suddenly, Black Tarantula dived into Flag Smasher, punching him in the head.

"Didn't you hear the news, people are rioting, they're just using their aggression to smash the people that are really responsible for their suffering," Black Tarantula said before he punched Flag Smasher across the face.

He then raised his hands and walked towards Mac and Carlie.

"I surrender!"

In Wakanda, the female Black Panther kicked back several Squadron agents before slashing one across the chest. Her fellow Wakandan warriors helped her drive back the enemy forces, while protecting the civilians. Blue Marvel suddenly flew into the region, dragging a hover ship to the ground. Civilians then began throwing rocks and spears at the ship, smashing its windows. They climbed into the aircraft, shutting down the controls and knocking out the pilots. Blue Marvel let the ship go and flew like a bullet to another continent. He flew into Moscow, crashing through a Squadron robot. Vanguard threw his shield into Missile Blue's head, while Whip Lash slashed Comet-man across the chest. Darkstar and Dynamo shot multiple Squadron Justifiers as Titanium man magnetically pulled their helmets off.

"The Justifiers can be freed of their mind control when their helmets are taken off, half of them are civilians so no lethal force is authorised," Citizen V said over his radio.

Stingray burst out of the water, punching Tiger Shark across the chest. He then crossed his arms together as several Justifiers fired their blasts at him. Namora walked out of the water, casually knocking them out before turning her attention to Tiger Shark. She raised her fist and delivered a hard punch to the man's gut, knocking him out of the fight. Taskmaster slashed a Squadron member across the chest and knocked a Justifier out with his shield. He ducked underneath a Squadron member's sword before kicking his opponent in the chest.

"COMING THROUGH!" Prime yelled as he flew through several Justifiers, throwing them back in heaps.

Mockingbird smashed a Justifier across the head, while Spider-woman hit two with a venom blast. War Machine fired his Gatling guns at Squadron members as Rescue pulled several people out of a burning building. Lyra the Savage She-Hulk fought back to back alongside White Tiger, both of them engaging the 'justified' versions of Hardball and Komodo. Prime punched Thor Girl across the head, shattering her Justifier helmet. Thor swung his hammer around, forming a tornado that threw several Squadron members like rag dolls. In Washington, riot crews began striking back against Justifier forces, whilst in the war museum a very different battle went on.

Michael Van Patrick delivered a series of punches and kicks to King Cobra's head, swinging his shield around the knock the man out. He blocked a spray of bullets from a Hydra Agents gun before he jumped and kicked two AIM agents. Falcon tackled Crossbones, knocking him into a line of Hydra agents. Black Widow slid across the floor, shooting both Viper and Eel in the chest. Battlestar and US Agent stood back to back, smashing Hydra agents with their shields. Sharon Carter rolled across the floor, dodging the foot of a Nazi mech. Sin yelled at Carter as she targeted the agent. Suddenly a missile slammed into the back of the mech. Rikki Barnes loaded a missile into Bucky's rocket launcher, allowing him to shoot it into the back of Sin's mech. Michael moved through the Hydra agents, viciously kicking and punching them aside. He came to a halt as he looked upon a familiar and hateful figure. The Red Skull drew his pistol and promptly threw it to the floor.

"Let us see if you are worthy of that shield boy," the Skull said as he and Michael moved in a circle.

They both charged towards one another. Red Skull slammed his fist into Michael's shield, throwing him backwards. Jumping to his feet, Michael ducked under the Skull's second punch. He swung the edge of his shield into Red Skull's chin, knocking him back. But the Red Skull quickly grabbed Michael's shield, pulling him across the floor. Michael kept a tight hold of his shield, beginning a deadly game of tug of war with the Red Skull. Black Widow delivered a series of chops and kicks to Eel's neck and knees. Pulling her fist back, she punched the villain in the head, tearing his mask off of his face. Falcon punched Crossbones multiple times, viciously drawing blood from the mass murderer. Crossbones suddenly head butted Sam, throwing him off. He grabbed Sam's harness and threw him across the carpet.

"This time I get to kill you for real," Crossbones grinned as he lifted his boot to Sam's face.

Suddenly, Redwing flew into Crossbones's face, pecking at his eyes. The masked man yelled in agony, flailing his arms around. Falcon got up off the floor and delivered a savage punch to his enemy's gut. He grabbed Crossbones by his neck and retracted his wings, flying towards the ceiling.

"THIS IS FOR SHOOTING CAP!"

Like a rocket, Falcon flew straight into the ceiling, bursting into the floor above. He continued to fly upwards, pouring every bit of power his wings had into one last burst. Falcon let out yell as he and Crossbones burst through the museum roof. He flew higher and higher, continuing to savagely beat the man that had killed hundreds. Then Falcon dived downwards, increasing his speed as he flew back through the hole. Falcon landed, using Crossbones as a pillow to cushion his fall. He stood up, spitting on Crossbone's body.

"Brock! YOU BASTARD!" Sin yelled as she turned her mech to Falcon.

Suddenly, the left leg of Sin's mech gave away, causing the machine to collapse. Spitfire ran through the museum, throwing the screws and bolts she had taken from the mech's leg into the Hydra agents. Nick Fury and Dugan fired their rifles at Hydra agents, while Toro and Jim Hammond burnt a Nazi mech to the ground. Sin jumped out of the fallen Mech, firing her pistols at Rikki and Bucky. James pushed his Counter-Earth copy to cover, using his own arm as a shield.

"JUST DIE!" Sin screamed.

"You first bitch," Natasha growled as she grabbed Sin's arm.

Natasha thrust the palm of her hand into Sin's elbow and with one strong push, dislocated the arm. Sin screamed like she never had before, her pistols falling to the floor. In one last ditch effort, Sin removed a knife from her suit and swung it at Natasha. But the Black Widow quickly grabbed Sin's arm, ready to break that one as well. Sin grit her teeth together as she fought against the greatest spy. Suddenly, blood spurted from Sin's belly as multiple bullets slammed into her back.

"That was for my baby!" Sharon declared before shooting Sin one more time.

Sin fell to the floor, resting permanently in a pool of her own blood. Red Skull tugged on Michael's shield, lifting and swinging him off the ground. But Michael ran across the wall, using the momentum to jump behind Red Skull. He cupped his hands together and slammed them into the back of the Nazi's head. Ducking underneath Cap's shield, Michael kicked Red Skull in the chest, knocking him into a display of European swords. The Red Skull threw the shield at Michael, only for the boy to slide across the floor, narrowly dodging the discus. Michael quickly jumped to his feet and slammed his knees into Red Skull's face. Red Skull drew a knife from his boot and swung it at Michael, slashing his cheek. Michael pulled off his helmet and smacked Red Skull across the face. Red Skull slammed his fist into Michael's gut, knocking a lot more than just the wind out of him.

"Idiotic boy, did you think I was merely flesh? Arnim Zola remade my body with the finest materials, what makes you think a mere iron helmet can stop me?" Red Skull asked.

Red Skull brandished his knife, laughing as Michael looked up at him defiantly. Suddenly a red and white blur flew through the Red Skulls arm. As his robotic arm fell to the floor, the Red Skull and Michael looked at the new arrival in shock. While Michael was left in awe, true terror distracted the Red Skull from his battle plans.

"Impossible," he said.

"Vibranium seems to do it just fine," the new arrival grinned.

* * *

Neo Cortez looked at his phone, reading hundreds of blogs being sent out across the net. In the past few hours Squadron members were being arrested and their operations shut down. Sieg smirked at the man's horrified expression.

"But how, how is this happening?" Neo asked.

"I followed the connections and told the others where to go, that and I turned the Hood over to the authorities. He gave them everything he knew so that he wouldn't end up in Ryker's, that combined with the evidence and information I had Hindsight Lad send them enabled them to find and shut down the Squadron projects in the country," Sieg explained.

"This isn't right," Neo growled.

"What, I'm supposed to fall, to cross a line? I've already crossed a line, I've encouraged us all to work together, the X-men, The Avengers, the police, we're all together in our own way. My father wanted to unite the heroes, but heroes can only be united when they need to be, in fact if anything its you whose helped unite us," Sieg brandished a crystal shield as Arcanna's hands glowed.

Neo walked towards the edge of the roof and watched as his Squadron members ran out of the SWAT tear gas clouds. They huffed and puffed, driven to become far cries from the 'heroes' they were supposed to be. Jason walked towards the Squadron members, twirling his tonfa.

"Who are you?" Chem-man asked.

"You can call me the Spirit, and that's no connection to the guy that doesn't die," Jason grinned as he smacked his weapons together.

The gold silhoutte appeared over his body as his costume engaged its battle mode. A plate slid over Jason's mouth, as the lenses of his mask took on a red colour.

"Avatars of the spirits, grant me strength," Jason whispered.

The gold aura around him shaped itself into a pair of shoulder pads, armour boots and a war crown around Jason's face. His dual tonfa suddenly turned into gold, two handled swords. Twirling the blades around, Jason challenged the gathered Squadron members.

"Idiot, there's seven of us and only one of you," Shape said.

"And you psychos came out of the lab a week ago, I've been at this since I was thirteen," Jason said.

"You'd best count the numbers again!"

Shape and the other Squadron members looked to the smoke. The floor practically shook as Grasshopper walked towards them. He had a cybernetic replacement for his lost arm and wore heavier green armour. But the former Great Lakes Avenger wasn't alone. Beside him was Squirrel Girl, Molly Hayes, the Sam Alexander Nova, and the new Power Man Victor Alvarez. But he wasn't just joined by 'junior' heroes, A-Bomb, Monica Rambeau, Hellcat and Micromax also joined them. Shape and Haywire stepped back in fear as the bruisers of the team began cracking their fists together.

"A word of advice, go limp and it wont hurt," Power Man grinned.

Neo looked towards Sieg and narrowed his eyes in fury. At his unspoken command, Arcanna fired an energy blast. But another blast intercepted it, leading Cortez to look at the edge of the building. Nico stood holding her staff, smiling as Neo growled.

"So that's where you went, you were uniting heroes," Neo said.

"Just making calls to some friends, and getting other junior off of their asses. With Nova Prime so distracted with space, he sent one of his protégés to protect the Earth. Power Man lives on these streets so naturally he'll throw down to defend them, Molly got bored of Utopia and Nico of course cant stand back while she's fighting, I visited the Great Lakes team, Squirrel Girl was the only one willing to do something. Citizen V called Micromax and when I called Stark he was willing to lend me Pulsar and Hellcat, while Rick Jones volunteered," Sieg explained.

Nico walked onto the building, brandishing her staff at Arcanna. The two witches fired energy blasts at one another, creating all manner of magical effects. Portals to other dimensions appeared to protect them and redirect energy blasts. Nico created a torrent of magical wires, wrapping them around Arcanna. With a swing of her staff, Nico sent Arcanna flying off the rooftop. While Nico flew off, Sieg began walking towards Neo.

"Now let's just calm down for a moment shall we, I can give you information too," Cortez said.

"Not likely, your not programmed to," Sieg shrugged.

"Programmed? What are you talking about?" Neo asked.

Sieg smirked slightly as crystal dust flowed from his fingers tips.

"You've been breathing this stuff in without even knowing it, I'm connected to the dust and it allows me to…well at the risk of sounding very perverted feel inside peoples bodies," Sieg sheepishly chuckled.

Neo widened his eyes, stepping towards the edge of the building.

"You've got no real organs, just imitation copies, even your lungs are made of plastic, everything else that makes your body work runs on batteries," Sieg stopped the flow of dust as his sword appeared in his hand.

Sieg suddenly lunged forward, driving the sword through Cortez's chest. Oil and sparks gushed out of the man's back and chest. Sieg pulled the blade out the robot's chest, watching it fall off the edge of the building.

"That's how I know, that you're not the real mastermind behind this mess," Sieg let out a sigh as he shattered his weapons.

He looked to the area where the hunt for Deathblade was taking place. The young man hoped that the others would heed his advice and take down Deathblade quickly. With the world at war with crime everything would depend on the Avengers, or any team really finding out who was responsible for this Squadron's sudden arrival.

* * *

He watched the fall of Cortez and smiled. It was a kink in the plan but it wouldn't interfere with the end result. The other scientists looked at him in fear, aware of what he would do when this happy. His apprentice brandished his sword, looking to him for approval. With a simple nod of his head, he unleashed the full rage his apprentice had been hiding for weeks now. The scientists screamed as the young man shot across the room, beheading one scientist that had been responsible for Hyperion's augmentations. While his apprentice claimed 'justice', he walked to the last experiments Cortez had authorised. His black gloves hand wrapped around the handle attached to the wall. He pulled the canister out of the wall, marvelling at the shining object encased in the shatterproof. His fascination with the strange experiment faded as he removed a book from his belt.

"Destiny, what utter garbage…it seems your predictions weren't all they were cracked up to be," he sighed. "Oh well, it'll be interesting to see how the world reacts to Sieg changing time itself, though he wont become the tyrant they fear, they'll still fear him and in their paranoia they will trigger delicious tragedy," he paused as his apprentice walked up behind him, drenched in the blood of the scientists.

"What now?" the young man asked.

"Get the others, Deathblade still has the real heroes distracted, and we still have more work to do," his master said.

"But why take that object?"

"Oh this, I have possession of a Destiny diary, which has allowed me to see Sieg's future. Right now he is diverging from the events Destiny predicted, I'm curious to see whether my actions will put him back on what many think of as the 'right' path, oh I wish I could stay to watch what happens next," he grinned.

"Did Destiny predict this?"

"No, she wrote in the diary, but the diary doesn't change, it always remains the same and eventually becomes useless when its clear that this future isn't the one Destiny predicted," he dropped the diary and squashed it with his boot. "Just useless drivel now, but the universe still reacts, the future will still react. They are still going to come here thinking they can reverse their present…I can't STAND SUCH PEOPLE!"

He sighed, his anger forgotten as he lifted the canister onto his shoulder.

"Still, it'll be entertaining to watch the idiots actually try to change their futures when in actuality they've just left their present behind to make another present worse!"

He laughed as he left the bloodbath, his apprentice following close behind him.

* * *

Sieg watched as the battle between the Squadron Supreme and the assembled authorities intensified. He saw Karen fighting a violent match with Arachnophillia and Jason practically tearing the inexperienced Squadron members apart. Sieg imagined the difference Sofia, Sooraya and Laura had made with the defence of San Francisco. Alls that was left to do was finish up with Deathblade and focus on the real enemy.

"Siegfried Wallace!"

Raising his eyebrows, Sieg turned to the speaker. He sighed, not wanting to see one more person from the supposed future. Floating before Sieg, his futuristic helmet clinging to his angered expression was the founder of the Young Avengers.

"Siegfried Wallace, you have no idea what your current path is doing to the timeline," Iron Lad growled.

"Time travel, first its changing events creates an alternate timeline then its paradoxes and end of the universe bullshit. And yet, here you are, not as Kang the Conqueror, isn't that proof enough that destiny isn't all its cracked up to be?" Sieg asked.

"YOUR GOING TO DESTROY TIME ITSELF!" Iron Lad yelled.

"I guess there's no reasoning with you then, if you and everyone thinks that I have to be a villain then so be it, I don't care about your views. There's only one persons opinion I care about, he believes in me and I wont let that belief down," Sieg summoned his sword and stood his ground.

Iron lad let out a yelled before firing an energy blast at Sieg.

'I've got no idea what's going on, then again it is time travel,' Sieg thought before throwing himself into battle.

Next Chapter 20: Crossing the line part 3

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed Sieg's reappearence and his new powers, he'll be showing them off later when he defends himself against Iron Lad. Next time Avengers Academy fights back the Justifier brainwashed Initiative, with Zack accessing new levels of his powers


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I dont own Marvel

Sorry for the wait loyal followers. This chapter also serves as a build up towards a story I'll be posting in the Ultimate Marvel section

* * *

The Hunt

Chapter 20: Crossing the line part 3

_**They call it the spiritual realm, a place where all of the spiritual embodiments gather. If one seeks the embodiment of something, then they'll most likely find it there. Alchemists, magicians and scientists have all accessed the spiritual realm in the past. Sometimes they have called upon benevolent spirits, other times demons have seeped through the portals and attacked this world. Aeon, believing that the spiritual realm should remain closed off, sealed it forever, so that no ordinary human could stumble across it. But during my attack on the Infinite Avengers mansion, I retreated to the outside of the mansion and used my powers to cut open a portal, integrating the spiritual realm into that of the infinite Avengers mansion. Pym no doubt knew about it, but he has no knowledge as to the power that is sealed inside the spiritual realm. Alls it needs is someone to wield that power.**_

* * *

A new generation of heroes now fought for their lives within the confines of the infinite Avengers mansion. Hank looked at his students, watching them fight and out of habit evaluating them. Finesse, a mistress of combat was holding her own well. She flipped, blocked and ducked under the attacks of her opponents. Hank couldn't see Veil, but judging from the mist she was probably keeping herself safe. He looked over to Reptil and Mettle, both of who were brawling with the other 'justified' heroes. Hank shrank to avoid an energy blast, and then punched his attacker at full size.

"Is there anywhere we can go to hide from these Justifiers?" Tigra asked, slashing a Justifier across the head.

"What about shutting them down, if I could analyse…" any idea Jocasta could give was cut off, along with her head.

Striker fired a blast at several Justifiers; only for them to knock him back with force blasts.

"Become Justified," his attackers said as they approached him.

Suddenly, Zack crashed into the Justifiers. He punched and kicked at the men, drawing them away from Striker. Flipping backwards, Zack dodged several blasts before he crashed through a door.

'Smooth landing Zack, luckily nobody saw you,' he groaned as he got up off the floor.

An energy blast suddenly struck him in the back, causing him to cry out in pain.

"ZACK!" Tigra yelled.

Greer snarled as several Justifiers tackled her to the ground. They pinned her arms, taking her kicks as if they were slaps. Tigra's eyes changed to cat like slits as she sunk her teeth into a Justifier's neck. She spat the blood out and slipped her hand free, slashing the others back.

"We need to find a door that hasn't been replaced, Jocasta are there any exits available?" Hank asked over his radio.

Zack got off the floor, turning to the new arrivals. He gasped, for Speedball had already been taken by the Justifiers. The former New Warrior accessed his pain-induced abilities and shot energy blasts at the boy. Zack jumped around the room, dodging the energy blasts with all his speed. He rolled across the floor before hiding underneath a table.

"Damn it, this is tougher than I thought, at least master Aeon got Sieg away," he smiled.

"What do you mean at least he helped Sieg, what about the rest of us?" Veil asked as she appeared next to Zack.

"I can…feel it somehow, even though we're here Sieg is back in the real world doing everything he can to stop the Squadron and restore peoples hope in heroes. Its working Veil, he can do it and its all because of the lessons Aeon taught him," Zack explained.

"Your crazy, ever since I got here I've had to do things I would never do, now I'm faced with a whole army of people that were once super heroes, we're going to die here and if not I'm going to be in therapy for weeks!"

"THEN YOU SHOULDN'T WEAR THAT COSTUME!" Zack yelled.

Speedball thrust his hands forward, firing a blast that threw Zack and the table into the air. Veil quickly turned to mist, escaping Speedball's aim. The Justifiers fired their blasters at Zack, hitting his arms and legs. Speedball then fired a blast that sent Zack crashing through the wall of the cafeteria and into the corridor where the Justifiers had gathered. They were tearing apart the Jocasta drones, ripping off arms and legs or simply blasting them to pieces. Zack jumped to his feet and a gold aura surrounded his body. It formed a silhouette of a super strong warrior, and he used that strength to 'softly' knock some of the Justifiers against the wall.

"I still don't understand, why don't you just give up and run away?" Veil asked.

"Because I know that Aeon and Sieg wouldn't run away either, there's no point in me calling Aeon my mentor if I don't follow the example he set," Zack explained.

He flipped over a Justifier, tripping him up from behind, and then blocked a Justifiers punch. With a simple palm strike, Zack sent the man flying into the wall. His aura surged as he accessed energy projection powers. Firing multiple blasts from his hand, Zack laid down cover fire for the last remaining Jocasta drone. Jocasta fired a blast of her own, knocking the Justifiers through the portal they had come through.

"We must withdraw to the lab, I have altered the shape of doors so that they can not teleport inside it," Jocasta explained.

Zack nodded his head and followed the android with Veil behind her. Striker blasted two Justifiers out of his way and ducked as Mettle threw two more Justifiers aside.

"Watch it Mettle," Striker said.

Kenny sheepishly raised his hands as Striker sparked. Reptil used a brachiosaurus tail to knock back several Justifiers, giving Jocasta, Zack and Reptil an opening to run through.

"Where's Hazmat?" Mettle asked.

"Speak of the devil," Reptil muttered as the building shook.

Mettle threw open one of the doors, only for a blast of energy to slam into him. The energy burnt off his shirt and threw him into Hank's hand. Hazmat was being held by her hair, her helmet rolling towards her fellow students. A Justifier glowed as the radiation she generated flowed into him. He raised his hand, the energy surging in his hands. Hank put Mettle down and narrowed his eyes at the Justifier.

"Greer, Jocasta, take care of the students," he said.

"Hank what…" Tigra widened her eyes as Hank lunged at the Justifier.

The giant smashed the armoured man with his fist, throwing him off of Hazmat. Hank then slammed the Justifier into the wall, crashing into the student's rec. room. More Justifiers flew at Hank, shooting him with energy or stabbing him with tasers. One Justifier threw a disc shaped shield into Hank's heels, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Jocasta get the students to safety," Tigra ordered the android as she broke off into a run towards the fight.

Jocasta opened one of the vault shaped doors, pushing Striker and Veil inside. Mettle ran to Hazmat and gently put her helmet back on. Carrying the girl in his arms, Mettle jumped into the room.

"We can't just leave them behind," Zack said.

"He's right we need to save them," Reptil turned his hands into raptor claws, only for Finesse to firmly grab his shoulder.

"They are outnumbered and have most likely already fallen, retreat is now our only option," she explained.

Jocasta grabbed Zack by his cape and threw him into the lab. He slid across the floor, looking at Jocasta in shock. For a moment he could have sworn that Jocasta's eyes were redder than usual. Finesse stepped into the lab, dragging a hesitant Reptil with her. Jocasta shut the door behind her and a series of locks activated, matching the doors vault shape. Zack slammed his fist into the floor, shaking his head in denial.

'I should have fought, I should have tried better, I'm sorry master!'

He looked at his surroundings and saw that the lab space was limited. The computer was on, showing various results of an experiment Pym had been carrying out.

"What's this?" Striker asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Deathblade did something to this plane of existence, he opened a rift of some kind, the rift disappeared but it changed the dimension somehow," Jocasta explained.

"How did it change the dimension?" Veil asked.

"Unknown!"

Jocasta walked to the computer and began typing at the keyboard. She cycled through various forms of communication, trying to send a message to the Avengers outside. But the very presence of the Justifier's was blocking access to communication. She resorted to bringing up a live video feed of the rooms outside the lab. Justifiers were gathering in different rooms, each with a 'justified' member of the Initiative. Prima Donna stood with a squad of Justifier's that each wore harnesses equipped with saw blades or gigantic fists. Jocasta flagged the images and labelled these Justifier's as 'bruisers'. She then recorded the simple, rifle wielding Justifier's with Equinox.

"Oh no," Veil gasped, watching as Frogman and Gorilla Girl forced Justifier helmets onto Hank and Tigra.

While the students watched in horror, Finesse worked with Jocasta to record and catalogue the images. Melee was leading a group of ninja styled Justifiers, while Siege led cyborg Justifiers.

"So what are our options?" Reptil asked.

"We could figure out a way to disrupt the signal of the Justifier helmets," Finesse suggested.

"I am unfamiliar with their systems, if I am unfamiliar with them then it is likely you would have no knowledge of them," Jocasta said.

"Well we can't just stay here and wait for them to break through," Mettle said.

Hazmat groaned as she woke up, resting on a nearby chair.

"Unbelievable, I figured that somehow we wouldn't be safe," she said.

"She's right, we would have been better off out there," Veil sighed.

"Maybe this is where we need to be," the students looked at Zack quizzically as he spoke. "Aeon came here to get Sieg and he left me behind, maybe because he knew that there was something for me to do here," Zack explained.

The academy students shook their heads as Jocasta turned to Zack.

"Your master simply made an error in judgement Ulti-Boy, there is no ulterior motive or reason for you to be here," Jocasta explained.

"I refuse to believe that," Zack shook his head. "I'd rather believe that us being here serves a purpose, that we were meant to do something with these powers. If we don't do something with them, if we just regard them as curses then the sacrifices we went through, the tortures we might have gone through to get them would be for nothing," he explained.

"My skin started falling off, instead of helping me Osborn tore the rest of it off and turned me into this," Mettle sighed.

"But your strong and sturdy, you can take the hits so no one else has to!"

"I nearly killed my boyfriend, now I'm stuck in this suit for the rest of my life," Hazmat shot a glare at Zack from beneath her visor.

"Sure its tragic and hard, but the Avengers can help you if you put them up to it, Tony Stark can build suits that come out of his bone marrow, I'm sure he could do something for you if you asked him to. That will enable you to keep this power, power you can use to run facilities to keep people safe!"

"I'm going to die because of my powers, eventually I wont be able to touch anything," Veil said.

"Then live, live your life and help others live their lives."

For every negative, Zack came out with a positive, a reason for the young heroes to be heroes. Finesse turned away from the boy, unwilling to tell him of her secret, that she was incapable of understanding emotion. That and she didn't see the logic of Zack's optimism, of his faith. But she turned to her fellow students and saw changes in their body language. They seemed hesitant, yet slowly they seemed to stand easy.

"He did say live your life you know," Striker winked at Veil.

Veil rolled her eyes at Striker's lack of subtlety.

"That's easy for you to say Ulti-Boy, you like having your powers," Hazmat said.

"Yeah, but sometimes I feel like my powers have come at a cost," Zack lowered his head slightly. "I have no memories of my parents, or of a childhood even. Reading, moving, talking eating and understanding things is something I have memory of, even my acrobatics and how to use my powers. But I don't know the source or whether I was happy as a kid. It makes me wonder whether I lost my memories because of my powers, or whether they were never there to begin with," Zack explained, sighing as he sat on one of the chairs.

"You think you were manufactured," Finesse concluded.

Zack nodded his head.

"I hate to interrupt the moment but are we going to work out some way of getting out of here?" Reptil asked.

"We can't evacuate, the mere presence of the Justifiers, as well as what Deathblade had done to the mansion earlier has disrupted our ability to make gates," Jocasta explained.

"What did Deathblade do?" Veil asked.

"Dr Pym was analysing the tear Deathblade created with his scythe, it merged the space that the Infinite avengers mansion is on with an unknown reality. Our scans indicate that though this has disrupted our ability to transport to infinite locations, it did assist Dr Pym in an experiment he was carrying out," the robot began typing on the computer, bringing up the silhouette of a human shaped being.

Zack and the students looked at the image curiously. They were all confused as to what it meant, but Jocasta understood perfectly. It was sentient being that Hank had discovered in the Avengers mansion, living on the edge of existence, akin to a ghost. She cycled through a few more commands, highlighting the energy signature the being gave off. Zack widened his eyes slightly as he walked towards the screen.

"I've seen that before," he said.

"Impossible, the likely hood of you even knowing what this is…"

"I know what it is," Zack said, interrupting Jocasta.

The boy ran his hand across the image, comparing it to something similar he remembered seeing. He had seen it in the mirror when using his powers, as well as when Aeon would change his armour forms. Jocasta watched the boy cautiously as his eyes began to glow red. He suddenly collapsed to the ground as a ghostly image appeared before the eyes of the Academy. Mettle jumped at the ghost, punching straight through its body.

"I knew we should have run away," Veil said.

The ghost turned its head towards Veil and a pair of bright red eyes narrowed at the girl. Veil turned into her mist form as the ghost flew towards her. She reappeared behind Hazmat as the girl fired a blast. But the blast simply passed through the ghost again.

"What is that thing?" Reptil asked.

"It may be a force that was using Zack as a host body," Finesse said.

Jocasta turned to the computer screen, widening her eyes as the mansion monitors showed the Justifiers trying to break through the door.

"No, we need to stop this now, Striker, shock Zack to wake him up," Jocasta said.

"But I might kill him," Striker looked at his hands, remembering the first time his powers had kicked in.

"STRIKER LOOK OUT!" Veil yelled.

The young man turned, widening his eyes as he looked at the ghost. It suddenly grabbed his head, causing his eyes to glow red. Suddenly, Striker yelled in agony as hundreds of images ran through his mind. He relived his life and the events that shaped him in mere seconds. But he wasn't the only one witnessing the cruelty of his mother and agent; the ghost raised its eyes in a mixture of shock and sympathy for the boy.

_"If your not famous your nothing…such a statement is a sign that your mother truly was nothing. Stop trying to live up to her, live for yourself and your own will!"_

Striker heard the voice in his head; it was soothing and spoke with such clear wisdom. He stopped convulsing, squeezing his hands into fists as electricity crackled around him.

"Branden?" Veil looked at Striker in concern as he began floating off of the floor.

Suddenly, Striker turned into pure electricity, phasing through the door and striking the Initiative Justifiers. His strike was instant, so fast that it seemed as if he hadn't changed at all. Branden collapsed on the floor and the ghost passed to its next host. Veil tried to use her gas form to escape. But the ghost passed through her body, causing her to scream as she changed into dust. The dust shaped into particles of some kind and for a moment it seemed as if she had ceased to exist. But it was only for that moment as the shining particles flowed around Zack. He slowly got up off the floor, rubbing his hair in confusion.

"What just happened?" he asked.

Veil suddenly appeared, landing on his back.

"Owwww," the boy groaned.

The ghost reappeared as the Justifiers began to break through. Jocasta readied an energy blast, but Speedball knocked her into Hazmat. The ghost looked at the Justifiers and the academy students and immediately knew what it had to do. It flew at Reptil, passing into his body through his eyes. Reptil's eyes took on a red colour and formed into reptilian slits. He grew in size, until eventually he had changed into the king of the dinosaurs, a gigantic tyrannosaurus. The mansion shook as he roared and swung his tail, hitting the Justifiers.

"When did he learn that?" Mettle asked.

Reptil then turned into a Triceratops, crashing through the walls of the mansion as he charged his enemies. He swung his tail, hitting Frogman and Vox. Then he seemingly disappeared, changing into a prehistoric insect and flying back to the safety of a group. He grew to his regular size, landing on top of Zack, just when he got Veil off of him. The ghost reappeared before the Justifiers, its form gradually becoming more and more real. Zack pushed Reptil off of him and looked to the ghost, as it became a solid and sentient being. He widened his eyes, looking upon the form of his master Aeon.

"What's going on?" Hazmat asked.

"I've got to admit even I'm confused," Finesse said.

"_You are constantly confused!"_

"Is that god speaking cause we could really use some divine intervention right now," Mettle said.

He sheepishly smiled as Finesse and Hazmat gave him annoyed glares.

"Master Aeon is that you?" Zack asked.

"_I am Aeon, but not the Aeon you know, I am the original, the alien being that first possessed Sven Reilly," _the now solid ghost explained.

"How does this assist us against a superior force?" Finesse asked.

_"As I said, you are still confused, but you must awaken your heroism another way. Right now I must awaken the heroism inside these people. It is a regrettable decision to force them to see why they must become heroes, but it can't be helped given the circumstances!"_

The original Aeon crossed his arms as his eyes began to glow. In a flash of light, energy surged from his eyes, passing into the Justifiers. They screamed in agony as images passed before their eyes. Tigra fell to her knees, tearing the Justifier helmet off of her head. Speedball, Hank and every other brainwashed hero slowly lifted the helmets away from their heads before falling unconscious.

_"You each became heroes for your own reasons, this life may have been forced on you but in the end you chose to do the right thing. Every last one of you, despite fault and principals is a hero, find that heroism and be the heroes you know you can be!"_

Finally the Avengers tore the helmets away, falling into unconsciousness. Jocasta immediately rushed to Hank's side, checking his vitals.

"They are all alive, what did you do to them?" Jocasta asked.

"_Something both you and your master are unaware of," _Aeon said.

"My master, I have no master!"

"_Indeed, Ultron is apparently your husband," _Aeon huffed.

Jocasta opened her mouth to speak, only for Aeon to grab her by the neck. Her eyes took on a red colour as she yelled out in a voice that wasn't her own:

"IMPOSSIBLE! NO HUMAN HAS THAT INTELLIGENCE!"

"Ultron," Finesse gasped.

"Oh I knew she was spying for Ultron," Striker said.

"HOW! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS?" the Ultron possessed Jocasta screamed.

"_Like every member of my species I can look into a person's very soul, I look into Jocasta's soul now and shall awaken it from the confines of mortal programming," _Aeon explained.

"WE ARE MACHINES WE DO NOT HAVE SOULS!"

"_At the point that a being can be considered sentient it develops a soul, I will awaken that soul now," _Aeon tapped Jocasta's forehead and dropped her to the ground.

Her eyes changed from red to yellow, looking at her surroundings in a mix of shock and awe.

"I…feel…I actually feel as if I am smarter now, as if I know more about life," Jocasta said.

"_That is because you are now alive and don't just understand life but are capable of experiencing it, but my work is not yet done, I must awaken humanities heroism and lead it towards a better future," _Aeon walked past Jocasta, turning to the computer screen that showed the being Hank had discovered.

Zack walked up to Aeon cautiously, knowing not just from his voice that he was nothing like Sven Reilly. The alien typed at the computer, opening a hidden door on the far end of the lab. He began walking towards the door, with Zack and the other academy students following.

"What do you mean a better future?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, your not the first person to talk about what's going to happen in the future," Reptil said, recalling their encounter with Korvac's wife.

Aeon stopped and turned to the young heroes, regarding them with an air of superiority.

"_I resided inside you Zack, a mere temporary container until the day I would reunite with Sven Reilly. But his actions against Deathblade and regarding his other apprentice Sieg has shown me that he, like this whole planet is incapable of protecting the Earth from the dark forces that now threaten it, but not just this world but the entire multiverse as well," _he turned away and continued his walk.

"What are you prepared to do then, look into everyone's soul and draw out their heroism whether they like it or not?" Reptil asked.

"Yes, the Justifiers as well as Striker and Veil were put through great pain," Finesse said.

"You have no idea," Veil sighed.

Zack stepped in front of Aeon, blocking his path. The alien shoved Zack aside, walking onto a platform that took him outside of the mansion. He looked into the white void, seeing two sides of energy, a black side and a grey side that formed an image similar to yin and yang. Jocasta suddenly grabbed Aeon's shoulder, throwing him back into the mansion.

"_I thought you would see the logic in my actions," _Aeon growled.

"I also see how wrong it is, to force something on the population when you have exact knowledge of the enemy's battle plan. You are supposed to be a spirit of heroism, this is not heroic at all," Jocasta explained.

"_Sometimes heroism requires great sacrifice," _Aeon said.

"Only when its willing," Zack said.

"Indeed, this procedure you are suggesting is extremely invasive."

Striker lowered his head, thinking on Jocasta's statement.

"Its like rape," he muttered.

"Rape of the soul, Sven Reilly chose to be a hero, the rest of the world hasn't. Besides we can still convince them to help us in their own way," Zack explained.

Aeon huffed as he threw his hand forward, throwing the Avengers into the wall. He then ran at Zack, kicking him in the gut and lifting him into the air. Zack threw a punch at Aeon, only for the alien to grab his hair and throw him into Jocasta's arms. She drew her hand back, before firing an energy blast into Aeon's chest. But the blast did little to affect the man as he floated across the floor. He grabbed both Jocasta and Zack by their heads and slammed them into the wall.

_"Come now, if you truly believed you were right nothing could stop you from completely destroying me!"_

He threw them other his shoulder, sending them flying across the room. Zack landed smoothly on his feet, catching Jocasta with an energy hand. He shaped the energy into armour and a sword as he ran towards Aeon. Their clash lasted a second before Aeon kicked Zack in the gut, sending him to the floor. Again the alien huffed and walked to the platform.

"Wait, just tell me, why cant we succeed, what are you planning to do?" Zack asked, his tone helpless as he crawled across the floor.

_"I suppose it doesn't matter now, its not as if you can stop me. Beyond this world, in the Multiverse is another Earth. It is a significantly different version of ours yet still there are similarities. There are no Avengers, at least the Avengers you know. Their supposed heroes are shadows of the ones you look up to, selfless only when pushed to their limit, but at the core flawed. Steve Rogers in this world is a brute who can only settles things with his fists, he doesn't have the empathy and wisdom of our world's version. Nick Fury is an arrogant fool who believes he is the only one capable of saving the world, he will sacrifice countless innocents to keep the power he feels is the only way he can protect others. Thor fancies himself an actual god, Tony Stark is a dying drunkard, Natasha Romanoff is a selfish nomad, a true spy, Clint Barton is broken beyond repair, Hank Pym is an vane man who willingly abuses his own wife and she lets him, never trying to help him change. The X-men are foot soldiers; none of them are committed to Xavier's dream. While Magneto had wisdom, this version of him is a simple madman. Even Reed Richards is drunk with arrogance, believing his option to be the only one available!"_

Zack looked at the original Aeon in shock. He saw a remnant of the past dismantling and disapproving of a supposedly modern form of heroism.

_"In fact the only one that could be described as a hero was their worlds Peter Parker, their Spider-man, until the day he died while the Ultimates were too busy fighting each other!"_

"What does this other world, and these Ultimates have to do with anything?" Zack asked.

"_This world has been targeted by the avatar of death, a member of the dark forces that will come to consume the multiverse. You see our two worlds are the very centre of it all, if both worlds fall then the result will be a portal to the centre universe…if death defiles that place then all of reality will follow," _Aeon explained.

"So your going to abandon this other Earth and do whatever it takes to save our one?"

_"Indeed, once I have fused my soul with that of Slade Muga then I can exist permanently without the need for a host body. If one world must be sacrificed for all of reality, better it be the world with heroes that don't care about it one bit!"_

"YOUR WRONG!" Zack yelled.

He got off the floor, causing Aeon to turn to him in shock. The boy jumped at the alien, only to be kneed in the stomach. Zack flipped in midair, aiming a kick at his opponent. Aeon grabbed Zack's leg and threw him to the ground.

"I'm sure they care about the world they live in, and I'm sure that they're heroes, they just need help to reach their full potential," Zack explained, jumping off the ground and kicking at Aeon's head.

"_That's assuming they'll even accept help, that they're capable of being more than what they are. Even so by the time they realise it they'll be too late, they'll have doomed their planet because they couldn't get over themselves, because they couldn't strive to be better or to make their world better," _Aeon slammed his fist into Zack's chest, causing him the gag. _"They do not seek out power to create more heroes, but so that they can be superior to their rival countries, in their world wearing a costume is merely a disguise for their own flaws, they are not the symbols the universe needs them to be!"_

Aeon grabbed the back of Zack's head and kneed him in the face, breaking the lenses of his mask. He then pushed Zack into the ground, stomping his chest repeatedly. When he finally stopped, Zack looked at Aeon with a weak expression.

"He can guide them, Sven Reilly," Zack coughed.

_"Their worlds Sven Reilly doesn't have the power to even reach their level. They will ignore him, besides he doesn't know of the threat approaching, he lives a life where he wishes he could do more…"_

"THEN HELP HIM TURN WISH INTO WILL! WILL INTO ACTION! HELP HIM REACH THE POTENTIAL WE BOTH KNOW HE CAN!" Zack yelled.

The armoured alien picked Zack up by the scruff of his neck and hung him off the edge of the platform. He turned his head, seeing Jocasta gathering with the other Initiative members.

"Let him go," Hank said.

"No don't let him go, put him back on the ledge," Frogman said.

Aeon loosened his grip on Zack's collar before throwing him towards the heroes.

"So I was right, that other being was Slade Muga," Hank sighed.

"_Yes and now he will serve as a sacrifice to ensure the survival of all life," _Aeon said.

"He's taking away a person's choice, if that isn't being a villain then I don't know what is," Finesse snarled.

Zack leant on Reptil and Striker for support, focusing his eyes on Aeon. The alien warrior's physical form began to fade, returning to that of a ghost.

"Please, don't let it end like that," Zack begged.

"_There is no other way!"_

"If you don't try you'll never know, forcing people to be better isn't the way, it has to be natural. I know about you, Sven told me before we came here. Your species developed into a perfect society, but that's your flaw, your society was perfect, there was nothing left for you to develop. Its true that humanity can be selfish, sometimes just plain evil, but we still strive, we seek improvement constantly in our own way. Sometimes we need reminding of the right path to take, sometimes we need something to aspire to…I know Sven can give them that, if you let him try," Zack explained.

Aeon froze, seeing a young Sven Reilly in place of his costumed apprentice. Zack nodded to Reptil and Striker and they stopped supporting him. He stood tall and looked Aeon in the eyes.

"You said that heroism is sometimes about sacrifice…please teach me," the boy fell to his knees, but still looked at the old hero.

Aeon's stance softened as he helped the boy to his feet. He looked at his hands and saw that they were beginning to fade.

"_Very well," _he nodded in understanding and acceptance.

Turning to the edge of the platform, Aeon raised his hand. It began to fade completely as a portal of some kind formed.

"_This is a portal into the Multiverse, it will take you to where your needed most," _Aeon explained.

"What about you?" Zack asked.

"_I will do what I must," _he sighed as he looked at the form of Slade Muga.

"If you think I'm going to let you kill Slade then you've got another thing coming," Hank said.

"_Have faith Pym, perhaps I have seen the flaws in my judgement, perhaps this little boy with his innocence and ignorance has reminded me of what heroism truly is," _Aeon explained.

"I'll choose to believe that you've made the right choice," Zack said as he walked into the portal.

"I've had enough of this place to last a lifetime," Veil sighed.

Hazmat nodded, following the girl into the portal. One by one the Avengers left the Infinite mansion via the portal. Finally Hank walked through the portal and left Aeon alone. He looked at his fading hands and then at the incomplete form of Slade Muga, the hero that had sacrificed to save Earth from an alien invasion. The original Aeon raised his hand, pouring his own energy into Muga, shaping him into the form of yin and yang, a man covered in white armour on his left and black armour on his right.

"_Go to this other Earth Slade Muga, find Sven Reilly, help him become the Aeon of that Earth and if possible, help him unite that Earth to protect it from death's avatar," _Aeon explained.

Even his ghostly form had begun to fade, and though he was afraid he still chuckled.

"_I've lived so long as a ghost, I'm actually scared to see what's beyond this world. Those boys were right; I'm far from perfect. Sven Reilly…your sons a chip off the old block, I just hope the 1610 version of you isn't that different from you," _he watched as Slade Muga flew into the portal towards the world where he was needed most.

The original Aeon smiled underneath his helmet as he finally faded completely. Yet something still lingered to deliver one final message:

"_I have put my faith in all of you, I hope you will succeed where I failed, I hope…"_

Then there was silence, the peace before the greatest battle the multiverse ever faced.

Next Chapter 21: Crossing the line part 4

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, Ultimate Aeon: Origins will be the debut of my Ultimate version of Sven Reilly, with Slade Muga the protagonist of Echo of Destiny as his mentor, it'll serve as an origin story for Aeon featured in Ultimate Marvel comic storylines and also serve as the build up to a grander storyline.

Next time we slip to the three main focus characters. Sven is in a race to find Deathblade, while Deathblade faces off against Azure Eagle in a tie in to Azure Eagle and the Spider-man family, and Sieg faces off against Iron Lad in a battle to determin his future.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I dont own Marvel

Sorry for the long wait guys but I'm back now with a tie in to my Azure Eagle and Spider-man story and the game changer for the storyarc, it takes place directly after Deathblade's last appearence a few chapters ago.

* * *

The Hunt

Chapter 21: Crossing the line part 4

Deathblade looked at his scythe and the cracks in his armour. If he took any more damage he'd risk shattering the armour and releasing his pent up energy. Moonstone was more powerful than she appeared; after all it took a gigantic energy blade to knock her out. But energy had been focused mostly on the Sentry, an opponent Cade knew he'd have to dispose of fast. He looked over the edge of the building, his eyes seeing the sins of yet another criminal. This man's sin was written into his very blood. He was the son of Norman Osborn, Gabriel.

'What kind of woman would allow Osborn to crawl over them?' he wondered.

He remembered Osborn's sins, rape was never one of them. According to Gabriel's soul, he was the son of the very woman Norman was best remembered for murdering. Brandishing his scythe, Cade floated off of the building, descending to the ground like a dark angel. His eyes glowed as he looked upon a man that was once his ally. Azure Eagle now stood with more blood on his soul, he had allowed anger to get the better of him. If he attacked, it would be his anger Cade would exploit.

"Deathblade," Kyle said.

The fear Kyle felt was obvious to Cade. After all Kyle had seen Cade fight against opponents far stronger than him. Cade looked to his side, seeing Gabriel and his sister Sarah. She was thinking on the sins of her past, if she got in the way she would die. Deathblade brandished his scythe and pointed it at the blonde woman.

"_**Step away from him or you'll be cut down too," **_he promised her.

"Cade," Azure Eagle caught Deathblade's attention for only a moment.

_**"Kyle, I thought with you bearing the spirit of hatred now you would understand, that man is beyond our abilities to forgive!"**_

"Yeah, but he's already down, he's no threat to us."

_**"A drug dealer is no threat to us, that hasn't stopped us both from killing them has it? Oh yes, I know what's happened to you, the lives you've taken for the sake of hatred!"**_

"Like you've taken lives for vengeance?" Kyle growled.

"_**Justice and vengeance are two sides of the same coin, now if you excuse me!"**_

Cade sighed underneath his helmet as Kyle again stepped in his way.

"_**I have no wish to fight you Kyle, but you know nothing will stand in my way!"**_

"If you want to get to them, you'll have to go through me," Kyle slid into his fighting stance, his armour covering his body.

'Kyle you fool, why, why do you have to make me do this?' Deathblade thought as he lunged at Kyle.

He slammed his scythe into Azure Eagle's wings, ducking as the hero fought back. Deathblade deflected Kyle's sword swing and counterered with a kick to his chest. Kyle slammed into the side of a car, catching his breath just in time to block Deathblade's scythe with his wing. The blade cleaved through the metallic wing and blood sprayed from his shoulder. Kyle threw a punch at Cade's face, but the man sidestepped the blow and slammed his knee into Kyle's cut. He let out a pained cry and Cade noticed Sarah gasp in fear and concern.

'Stay down, stay down please,' the vigilante thought, looking at Kyle with pleading eyes.

But Azure Eagle didn't stop; he converted his remaining wing into a futuristic bow. He knocked the string back, forming a flaming red energy arrow. Deathblade held his scythe with both hands as Azure Eagle released the arrow. With a great yell, Cade swung his blade at the arrow, splitting it in half. The two arrows slammed into the buildings either side of Cade, creating gigantic energy pillars that consumed all in their path.

"_**What next Kyle, what do you have in store for me? Just give up!"**_

"YOU GIVE UP!" Kyle yelled.

Deathblade ran forward, swinging his scythe at Azure Eagle. The strike split the bow in half and cut Kyle's right shoulder. But the man still fought on, trying to punch Cade in the head. He caught the fist, slamming his head into Kyle's helmet so hard that it shattered. Then he kneed Kyle in the stomach and pushed him to the floor. With another kick, he sent Kyle rolling onto the hood of a car.

"_**Foolishness, you knew this would happen, you never stood a chance!"**_

He turned to the Stacy's, 'no, the Osborns' he justified. But as he raised his scythe again, he felt movement behind him. Kyle had gotten off the hood of the car and glared at Cade, his arms limp with blood dripping from his shoulders.

"I told you, you'd have to get…THROUGH ME!" Kyle yelled.

Gathering all his strength, Kyle atomised the ground underneath Cade. The armoured man look down, his glowing eyes widening slightly. Kyle yelled, the energy pillar shooting out of the ground. Cade rushed away from the pillar, stopping right in front of Kyle. Time seemed to slow down and Cade got a good look at the shock in Kyle's eyes. Some part of him must have thought he could win, but it mattered little to Deathblade. He threw his arm forward, stabbing a wrist blade underneath Kyle's rib cage. The young man gasped and Cade kicked him back, breaking the blade inside Kyle's gut.

"_**You shouldn't have gotten in the way, no one should be getting in the way," **_Deathblade snarled.

He turned to Sarah and Gabriel, now more determined than ever to kill them. Suddenly, the ground shook and Cade looked to where the object had impacted. It wasn't an object at all but a person. He stood as tall as a Hulk, with the mass of muscles to match. But he was covered by armour similar to all those connected to Aeon. A pair of bull like horns stretched out of his head and his helmet opened like the jaw of a beast.

**_"Brute, understand that Kyle got in my…"_**

The closest friend of Azure Eagle gave the vigilante no time to speak, punching him straight in the face.

* * *

"**No, no, NO!" **Sven yelled.

The intense burst of emotion separated him from Ms Marvel. Carol rubbed her head, exhausted and awed by the fusion. She didn't notice the initiator of that fusion until he slammed into the ground. Aeon climbed out of the crater he left, his eyes wide in horror beneath his helmet. On the other side of the city, Sieg's eyes flashed and he too sensed the moment of Azure Eagle's defeat and the intense rage Brute unleashed on Deathblade. Sven stumbled slightly, leaning against a car for support. His hand left a dent on the roof as he pulled himself onto his feet.

"What happened?" Carol asked.

"**He's doing it, Deathblade's crossing the line!"**

He broke off into a run, intending to reach his rival before he could do anymore damage. Brute's punch had sent Cade flying across the street, towards a place where many sinners would gather.

"**We have to get to the courthouse, quickly," **Sven said.

Whilst Sven and Carol continued the pursuit, Sieg fought an intense battle with Iron Lad. The future despot fired surging repulsor blasts from his hands, trying to shatter Sieg's crystals. Sieg however had grown in his resolve, skill and strength and whilst Nathaniel Richards was influenced by his anger, Sieg was influenced by his determination to win. He slid underneath his crystals and kicked Iron Lad in the chest. Then he struck Iron Lad with his shield, causing the liquid metal to distort and temporarily expose Iron Lad's face.

"You know I'm pretty sure your friend's in the Young Avengers would be ashamed of you," Sieg said before punching Nathan in the head.

Iron lad stumbled back slightly and growled before taking flight. Jason slashed Squadron members with his energy blade, showing his superior experience and fighting skills. Karen however continued an even match with Arachnophillia. Every punch they threw at one another was countered and it came to the point where they were even pulling on one another's hair. Jason kicked a final squadron member in the chest before launching an energy bolt to finish the man off. His armour disappeared as the heroes Sieg assembled ran to his side.

"It is over?" Citizen V asked.

"Almost, alls we have to do now is slip back into the shadows as Sieg said," Jason said.

"Easy for him to say when it's going to be the cameras on him," Darkhawk said.

"That doesn't matter, right now we need to stick to the plan, it's the only way we'll win!"

"He's right, trust me when I tell you that what Sieg's about to do is the right thing," Blue Marvel said.

Sieg kept his ears open, looking for Iron Lad. He narrowed his eyes as the armoured teen swooped towards him. Iron Lad fired a blast, hitting Sieg's shield. The energy intensified, rebounding off of Sieg's shield and hitting the buildings around them. Ben and Derek stood away from the battle, making sure to capture every minute of the confrontation between the two heroes. Sieg flipped back as Iron Lad swung his fist forward. He hooked his legs around Iron lad's arm and rolled, throwing Iron Lad headfirst into the ground. Keeping his legs locked in place; Sieg kept a hold of Iron Lad and tucked his wrist underneath the boy's chin.

"Give it up, my future is mine to decide, unlike yours," Sieg said.

"You don't get it do you? Your actions are having devastating consequences to the time stream," Iron Lad explained.

"Make sense of it all Iron Lad, stop attacking me and just come out and say what I'm doing, no riddles, no implications just explanation. EXPLAIN IT TO ME!" Sieg yelled.

"YOUR CREATING NEW TIMELINES!" Iron Lad screamed.

Sieg paused for a moment before savagely punching Iron Lad in the head.

"Idiot!" he growled.

Sieg got off of Iron Lad, just as a portal appeared before them. Zack and the other heroes of the Initiative and Academy stepped out, widening their eyes slightly at Iron Lad's appearance.

"Please don't tell me you guys are from a few seconds in the future," Sieg said.

"Unless we're going to lose in the next few seconds no," Mettle said.

"Cameras? And I left my make up mirror at home," Striker groaned.

"Make up mirror? Are you gay?" Prima Donna asked.

Giant man pinned Iron Lad to the ground, whilst Tigra checked on Sieg.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"Yes Miss Grant I'm fine, my dad managed to heal me," Sieg said.

"Looks like you got some new powers," Zack smiled.

"No, I think this was always my power, there was a time when dad struggled to fully awaken his connection with the spirit realm, now I've fully awakened mine," Sieg explained.

He turned to Iron Lad, awaiting the fallen hero's answer. Nathaniel sighed, ceasing his struggle.

"All right, I'll explain it," he said.

"Explain it so that we can all understand it, no complicated science mumbo jumbo," Sieg said, causing Nathaniel and Hank to frown.

"All right, when I said that you were creating new time lines I meant that your actions are creating a number of alternate earths in the time stream. But the thing is that's begun to effect the palace of the Timebreakers, they're the forces that are responsible for the stability of the Multiverse. With the walls of their fortress crumbling because of the creation of multiple futures, pasts and presents reality itself will eventually fall apart. That's why you had to fulfil your destiny, just as I had to fulfil mine eventually," Iron Lad explained.

"Wait, the original Aeon told us that this damage is because of someone's deliberate actions," Zack said.

The Academy students nodded their heads, remembering their strange encounter.

"Someone is trying to reach this palace you speak of," Veil said.

"Basically idiot you've been manipulated into getting rid of one of the guys that can stop it," Hazmat glared at Iron Lad.

Iron Lad widened his eyes and Hank let go of the boy. Nathaniel sat on the ground, rubbing his head.

"I thought, that my separation from Kang was because of the ripples created by your actions, but if what your saying is true, someone's actually pounding at the walls of reality, changing everything with every strike," panic spread across his face as his genius mind fully comprehended the events taking place.

"It makes sense, the sudden changes in history and what not, I admit my destroying the M'Kran crystal didn't help," Sieg sighed.

"But the original Aeon sent Slade Muga into another reality to make things right, or to at least delay the fortresses fall," Zack said.

"I think I felt that, but who would try to strike at the heart of all reality and what would the result be?" Sieg asked.

"Time travel and reality warping isn't an exact science, not even Wanda fully understands it, and then there's the amount of power it takes just to travel to another reality. Some people believe that changing the past results in the formation of a new reality, but there have been certain cases when that hasn't been the case," Hank explained.

"But the true reality in all cases has always been restored to its original form and structure, could it be that some realities have one strict path and history but when outside influence interferes with it the result is a new reality?"

"It's an interesting theory Sieg, and I suppose theories and a little bit of faith is all we can rely on," Iron Lad sighed.

"So you're going to stick around and help us?" Zack asked.

Iron Lad nodded his head, causing Sieg to smile. The apprentice of Aeon turned to Ben Urich, motioning for him and Derek to come closer. Ben nodded to Sieg and led Derek closer to the heroes. With the camera still rolling, Ben took his microphone and walked to Sieg's side. The feed was going live now, so the whole country would see the next minutes.

"Can you give us your name?" he asked.

"I am Victory Peace, because right now that is who you need me to be. I am one of you, a person, a human. Everyone in a mask shares the common bond of humanity with you and as a human we will use these powers to protect you. We will not try to control your lives, nor will you or any government you elect control us. Everything that has happened over the past few days, the tragedies and deaths have been carried out both by people that haven't been made accountable and by those put in the position by the government you support. Norman Osborn was someone you believed in and he killed more people for his own selfish desires as your supposed protector then he ever did as the Green Goblin. I am making my own intentions clear, from this moment on myself and those that follow me will be your watchful protectors, you can complain, you can oppose us but we will protect you to the best of our abilities, and when it is done, we will slip back into the shadows of society, we will return to being one of you," Sieg explained.

Sven ran past several TV stores, not noticing Sieg's live feed. In Crowner tower James spat his coffee out, surprised by Sieg's declaration that he and every hero that mattered would not try to influence the world.

"Victory peace, do you think this makes you a hero?" Urich asked.

"I'm not trying to be a hero, I'm just trying to do that's right with my powers, everyone else can make that judgement themselves, because at the end of the day I'm fighting so that they can and have the right to call me whatever they want. I am Victory Peace, I will do what is right, **that** will be my form of heroism!"

Sven continued to run down the street, struggling slightly as Carol lifted him off the floor.

"Your boy just settled the registration debate, the gist was: 'complain all you like we're still taking the scissors away'", Carol explained.

"**It's about time somebody said that," **Sven said.

Cade clicked his neck back as he got up off the floor. He felt through the cracks of his armour, gasping slightly. His form underneath the armour was not pure energy as he suspected but flesh. The helmet of his armour had shattered just enough to expose tufts of his blonde hair and his right eye. He got off the floor, examining the rest of his armour. It was starting to fall apart and Cade knew that he would need to get away fast. He walked forward, stumbling slightly as his vision blurred and ears ringed.

"Sir, put your hands on your head!"

As Cade expected Brute had punched him to the outside of the courthouse, the last place he should be. People were gathered for one of the first trials before the city officially reopened. Guards had their pistols pointed at him, but they were of no concern to Cade. She-Hulk was here, standing between him and her client, accused of supporting her gang boyfriend. The guards ignored She-Hulk's warnings, aiming their pistols and shouting out warnings. They opened fire and Cade received visions of the sins many people in the crowd had committed.

"_Daddy please, mommy will be back!"_

"_Alls you have to do is turn your back for a few seconds…pleasure doing business with you!"_

"_It was an accident, surely the police will see it that way…fuck no I'm not going to destroy my future cause some idiot couldn't handle my drugs, I didn't force them to take it!"_

"_You chose to marry me, that means you'll do as I DAMN WELL SAY!"_

"_I know I should have gotten my children out, from the moment he put the gun in my hand I knew I should have gotten away…but god he turned me on so much!"_

Deathblade roared, a yell so powerful that it echoed throughout New York. All those with a spiritual connection to him felt his anger as he walked into the crowd.

"_**RAPE! CORRUPTION! MURDER! ABUSE!" **_every sin was followed by a slash as he cut down the seemingly innocent civilians in front of him. But none saw what he could, no one could see the darkest secrets they had hidden within their souls.

He let out an agonising scream as he jumped over She-Hulk, his eyes finally resting on the client she was protecting. Without even a seconds hesitation he raised his scythe over his head and swung it at the woman. Aeon landed on the ground, his eyes wide in horror as he watched Deathblade's attack.

"**CADE NOOO!" **he screamed.

But Deathblade ignored his rival and without stopping and no sign of remorse he cut the woman down as easily as he would have any other criminal. As her head and body fell he looked at her in contempt.

_**"And the worst sin of all, Insanity!"**_

"**CADE LOOK OUT!" **Sven yelled.

Deathblade didn't turn, he allowed She-Hulk to punch him across the face, sending him crashing through a building. Bricks piled on top of him and his helmet shattered completely. She-Hulk smashed the bricks aside, her business dress tearing as her muscles expanded.

"You monster," she growled.

She picked him up and dragged him by his hair. Jennifer placed her foot on Deathblade's chest plate and slowly began to apply pressure.

"Savage beast, think you're a hero huh? YOU'RE A MURDERER!" she screamed.

Her clothes had torn to the point where she had turned into taller, longer haired version of her cousin. The very action of gritting her teeth together generated shockwaves that cracked the windows. With every second that passed Deathblade's armour cracked and his ribs became closer to being completely crushed. Suddenly, an armoured leg slammed into She-Hulk's neck, knocking her off of Cade. She-Hulk stumbled to the side, glaring at Aeon as he assumed his fighting stance.

"Jen, stand down," Carol said.

"She-Hulk smash!" Jen growled.

Aeon crouched and pulled his fist back. His body became enveloped in light and he showed no fear as She-Hulk ran towards him. When she swung her fist around he disappeared, reappearing just inches from Jen's arm. He punched She-Hulk in the face, then elbowed her cheek. His armour cracked, but he showed no fear, jumping over She-Hulk's attempted clothesline. As soon as Aeon landed, he kicked at She-Hulk's legs, bringing her to the ground. Her muscles expanded more and she let out a roar that three Aeon back. Carol crossed her arms together, keeping herself steady as She-Hulk's anger and in turn her strength grew.

'She shouldn't be this angry, Jen's usually more controlled than this,' Carol thought.

She-Hulk slammed her fists into the ground, causing the civilians to scream and run. Aeon got off the floor and looked at She-Hulk. He realised that if he didn't stop her, it wouldn't just be Cade she would kill. Crossing his arms together, Aeon released the power of his armour, shattering it to reveal the grey cloth form underneath the pads. Red lights began to glow across his body as a pair of red energy wings burst out of his back. He suddenly began flying forward, pulling his fist back. She-Hulk swung her fist at Aeon, only to hit an afterimage. She had enough intelligence left to gasp in shock as Aeon appeared in front of her. He swung his fist upwards, punching Jennifer in the gut. The energy of his wings intensified, eventually causing his body to glow an intense red colour. Flying into the air, Aeon let out a yell as he poured his energy into a single strike.

"So that's how much power he has," Iron Man said as he and the other Avengers flew onto the scene.

Aeon flew above the clouds and beyond the Earth itself, his yells muted in space. Even the explosion his fist created as a distant flash to some. He fell, the power of his wings having faded from exhaustion. Aeon retained a tight hold on Jennifer, her body having shrunk back to her human form wouldn't survive the impact, but Sven would do his best to cushion the fall.

"Oh my god," Carol gasped.

"Sven,"Cade looked up at the sky in concern.

Suddenly, a green and purple blur flew into Aeon, grinding against the building it struck. Aeon looked at the Hulk in surprise as the green giant jumped from one building to another, stopping at the courthouse. He placed both Sven and Jennifer on the floor, nodding to Sven in respect.

"Stubborn man help Hulk's cousin, Hulk help stubborn man!" he said.

"**Thanks," **Sven said as he got off the floor.

Shaking the rubble off of his head, Sven looked to where Cade was laying. Iron Man and Carol had the palms of their hands pointed at Cade as Hammer agents flew into the area. Sentry and Moonstone both hovered over the real Avengers, while Hand marched towards Cade with Ares behind her.

"Cade Hunter, you are under arrest for multiple counts of homicide, attacking a government facility and disturbing the peace. There's more, but I think we'll save that for the trial dirt bag," Hand growled as she kicked Cade in the chest.

Cade showed no sign of the blow affecting him. Instead he looked up, past the heroes and straight into Sven's eyes. Sven widened his eyes in shock, but also confusion because his rival hid a subtle satisfied smile.

* * *

The Squadron Supreme had apparently lost, at least that was the feeling Power Princess and Hyperion got when they looked at the TV. Hyperion slammed his fist into the screen, blowing it up completely. Zarda walked to her lover's side, rubbing his shoulders soothingly. They as well as Nighthawk, Arcanna and a handful of others were the only members of the team left. Tyrone Cash stomped into the room, snarling at the lack of a TV.

"We were so close, we would have won if you two were there," he growled.

"Zarda and I were busy trying to take Utopia," Hyperion said.

"And you of course failed, failed to do something as simple as wipe out those damned mutants," Cash said.

"Screw you," Zarda said.

"Now, now children, lets not argue over spilt milk!"

The Squadron members froze as a sinister laugh echoed throughout the hideout. They turned to the owner of the laugh, his gloved hands clapping together. He walked out of the shadows, followed closely by his apprentice. The apprentice wore a black dome shaped helmet that lacked any facial features. A black suit with red padding and a red omega symbol on his back covered his body. He carried a thick black sword and judging from the direction his head faced, away from the Squadron members, he wasn't interested in anything that was going on. The master however stood taller than the teenager, wearing black pads over his suit. Omega symbols were stamped to his gauntlets and his massive shoulder pads had studs in and held up his red cloak. His mask exposed his mouth, but the rest of his face was covered by a knight's visor and helmet.

"Who the fuck are you?" Hyperion asked.

"The one who gave you your power, you didn't think it was a guy called Neo Cortez do you? Seriously, Neo Cortez, you think there's someone alive with a name like that?" the man in the cloak asked.

"Master, you are digressing," his apprentice said.

"Ah yes, I am I am, very sorry about that folks, and my on the nose alias. But I wasn't quite ready to reveal myself just yet, I needed a little more time to prepare, just enough time to put together my grand scheme," he explained.

"What was your grand scheme?" Zarda asked.

"Simple really, there's a certain object I need to obtain, it's at this facility which just so happens to have a very small amount of defences, with every hero on the planet distracted, we're going to walk in and take it."

"WHO ARE YOU!" Hyperion yelled.

"Oh how rude of me, I never actually introduced myself, I'm the instigator, the man who shapes the people of the world to do very bad things, I am the collective soul of every evil bastard that ever lived. My name is Muramasa!"

Next Chapter 22: Question and trial

* * *

Next time Muramasa elaborates on his history and connection to Deathblade and Aeon, whilst Cade is held for an imminent trial.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I dont own Marvel

Here we are, the game chamber of the Hunt storyline, the point where everything changes for our heroes. The villains are now clear, but Deathblade still walks the line and while Aeon and Sieg's bond is repaired, everything from this point gets worse.

* * *

The Hunt

Chapter 22: Questions and Trial

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

Muramasa and his apprentice tilted their heads as Hyperion's question. A moment passed and Muramasa raised his hands with a sudden realisation.

"Oh you mean, why haven't you heard of me? Why didn't you just say so?" he asked.

"Don't mess around asshole, you come here with some midget and a football helmet and you think you scare us? I had hundreds of Cuban and South African gangs at my mercy, I was a made man mother fucker," Cash growled as he approached Muramasa.

"Really, you have the strength of the Hulk and being a rapper was your greatest goal, and didn't you get beat by a seventeen year old boy?" Muramasa smirked.

Cash let out a yell before swinging his fist at Muramasa. But much to the Squadron's shock, Muramasa simply grabbed the man's arm. Tyrone looked at Muramasa in shock, seeing his left eye glow a gold colour. Muramasa moved Cash's arm down, bringing him to his knees.

"Underneath all that muscle and 'black guy smash' your just a pathetic old man Leonard Williams," the cloaked man let out an evil cackle as he flicked Cash's nose, sending the giant to the floor. "With your powers disabled I could kill you with a single blast from my Omega cannon, but I'll let you live, only because I really want to see you get your ass kicked by the real Hulk," he explained as he walked past Cash.

The Apprentice looked down at Cash for a moment before following his master. Muramasa walked towards Zarda and Hyperion, clicking his fingers to signal the arrival of more lackeys. They were the other supposed Squadron members, in actuality his loyal lapdogs. This included the red winged Azrael, a telekinetic by the name of Scion and a red skinned, horned girl known as Catastrophe. Scion was wearing a metallic mask around his head and had his arms amputated, floating metallic fists replacing his lost appendages. Catastrophe was dressed in a purple top with opera gloves and purple trousers.

"We've been leading your operations, ensuring that you were successful in your mission," Muramasa said.

"Us getting our Asses kicked is a success?" Zarda asked.

"Of course, you are the distraction, the scapegoats. For the people to put their faith back in the real heroes, I was showing them how bad government controlled heroes can get, because the reality is that government doesn't control heroes. Then the people put their faith back in real heroes and we can go back to being the real villains," Muramasa explained.

"Let me get this straight, you pushed us into a worldwide campaign just so the heroes would be free of the registration act?" Hyperion asked.

"I'm nostalgic, I don't really like change, unless the change is something I bring about. Anyway, there's a little item I wanted to recover from project Pegasus, luckily Osborn didn't sell it to the highest bidder, or try to use it himself. God the catastrophe that would have been born if he actually used it, no offence Catastrophe," Muramasa giggled.

"ENOUGH! TELL US WHY YOU ARE HERE!" Hyperion yelled.

"TO ADVANCE THE PLAN!" the man mockingly yelled back.

"What plan?" Zarda asked.

"We break into Project Pegasus, get the item I wish and I'll create the world I want, the clichéd conquer the world thing you know?" Muramasa smirked as Hyperion blinked in confusion.

"Conquer the world hmmm? Well consider me in," Zarda grinned.

"Good my dear, is everyone else in?" he asked the remaining members.

The Squadron members hesitantly nodded their heads.

* * *

Ben Urich reported on the current events. Over the past few days his articles had been a number one source for information and inspiration. As a literal frontline reporter Ben had seen the big events and delivered the absolute facts, even with interviews from the heroes themselves. After interviewing Sieg he went straight to the courthouse where Deathblade had apparently been defeated. Other journalists had arrived on the scene and where headed to Tony Stark. Commander Hand of Hammer was ignored, in favour of the leader people most recognised and respected. Ben however went to Hand to ask her the questions he knew people would want answered.

"Step back please," Monica Chang said, pushing Ben's shoulder.

"Wait Agent Chang, Ben Urich, what do you want?" Hand asked.

"I wanted a report on the current situation, how many men did Deathblade kill under your command? And how many of those men did you suspect of corruption? As the leader of the leading intelligence agency, would you say Deathblade's accusations concerning the civilians and police officers he has killed have been true?" Ben held his recorder to Hand's mouth.

"I'm afraid I can not answer those questions," she said.

"Is this information classified, isn't that a contradiction of the key elements of the registration act?" he asked.

"Cade Hunter is a severely disturbed individual," Hand said.

"So you have knowledge on Mr Hunter, or is that your opinion as an accountant ma'am?"

"This interview is over," Monica growled.

Ben walked away from Hand and her security detail, approaching the crowd trying to question Iron Man.

"Iron man, where will Deathblade be held?"

"Do you think his imprisonment will trigger a response from potential sympathisers?"

James turned off the TV, passing the remote to Jason. The group, including Chase had moved to the hospital, where James's personal physician was attending to Kyle. He had been moved to a secure wing and was now on a bed with bandages on his wounds and mask to assist with his weak breathing. A heartbeat monitor displayed his weak pulse. Sven stood outside the room, his armour disguised by bio suit that mimicked his former human appearance. Jack and Gloria sat with Zack, the former treating him to several candy bars he'd vibrated out of the vending machine.

"Dr Rao called, she said Lazlo was in Utopia's medical wing, he'd exhausted his powers lending them to some of the X-men," Jason explained.

Sven remained silent, looking at the door to Kyle's room.

"Sven, this isn't your fault," Jason said.

"He crossed the line Jason, he's reached the point where he cant stand it anymore, Osborn's rise was the final nail in the coffin. He went out there to prove the system wrong and to get rid of every single sinner, and you know what he did when he was caught? Cade smiled, I can't get that out of my head, why would he smile about failure?"

The young man sighed as he walked away.

"I can't stand seeing him like this," James said.

"He was closer to Cade than anyone, he has plenty of reason to be disappointed in himself," Gloria sighed.

"What are we going to do exactly?" Jack asked.

"Driver's got a point, there's still fighting going on in Washington and a few of the homeless have been moved to shelters in the city but a majority of the freed Initiaitve forces have gone to Washington to support Fury's commandoes," Jason explained.

"Reclaiming Washington should be simple, the only forces left are the ones left behind by the Red Skull. Those Nazis wannabes are on the run, even the president and the joint chiefs have moved back into the White House," James added.

"So we're winning right?" Zack asked.

"It seems too easy," Jason said.

While his allies discussed their options, Sven stood outside the hospital entrance. He watched people walking across the street, people whom believed they were safe. But still he couldn't shake away the unnerving feeling he had when Cade smiled. His worry quickly changed to relief as he saw Sieg approach.

"You're all right," Sven said.

"Thanks to you believing in me, and my friends too, I just didn't realise how many people I had by my side until I started losing them," Sieg sighed.

Sven placed a hand on his surrogate son's shoulder before pulling him into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you Sieg," he whispered.

"That's all I've ever wanted dad, there's something else as well," Sieg said as he pulled out of the hug. "I know you never approved of me forming my own Avengers, but I don't think I'm ready to disband them just yet. There's still so much more we can do, especially with this threat to all reality," Sieg explained.

"I understand, Zack told me that he met the spirit that possessed when I was your age, he also told me that the spirit sacrificed himself to bring back Muga and to send him into this other reality to find my counterpart. The thought of there being another me seems strange," Sven smiled.

"Maybe there's another version of me there as well, or other versions of Lazlo, Rick and Jack, maybe even Cade Hunter," Sieg said.

"There has to be," Sven sighed.

"Why?"

"Because I cant be who I am without Cade Hunter."

* * *

Cade Hunter sat on a chair in a police interrogation room. Hand had converted the 5th precinct into a base for H.A.M.M.E.R. She had top scientists install power-dampening fields into the interrogation room. Horizon labs had also provided an insulation suit to contain Cade's energy if the damping field wasn't enough. The man's eyes still glowed however. He had to have his arms and legs chained to the floor, since the last two interrogators had been 'sinners' according to him. Despite being in cuffs he was easily able to break their necks. After being chained, Hand had H.A.M.M.E.R's psychic division try to read the man's mind. Before his fall Osborn had assembled a vast collection of people with psychic potential, the head of the division had them join into a 'psychic brain' of some kind. Within five minutes of the session, Hand received a call that the entirety of the psychic division was dead. Cade's mental defences were like traps, if you tripped the wire the figurative boulder his will represented would crush you.

"He made a request for a lawyer," Monica Chang said as she walked into the room.

"Foggy Nelson, he's already going to represent Daredevil, what about Jennifer Walters?" Hand asked.

"After what he did to her client and their conversation earlier? Besides Jennifer Walters is dangerous, we should just kill him now."

"No agent Chang, the last thing we want is a martyr for the people to rally around," Hand sighed.

Large crowds of people had been gathering at courthouses and police stations. They held up signs with slogans such as 'the law failed, Deathblade didn't' and 'mercy equals crime, punishment equals justice' and of course the most famous 'let the punishment fit the crime'. While many understood the need for the system, the number of people wronged by such a system outnumbered them. The commissioner had to call in Swat teams and riot police from other states just in case the demonstrations turned into riots. A sudden knock at the door broke Hand from her thoughts. One of her younger agents poked his head through the door:

"We have a woman outside claiming to be his lawyer ma'am," he said.

A few minutes of security checks and interviews passed before Cade's supposed lawyer walked into the interrogation room. She planted her suitcase on the table, opening it to pull out a few files.

"Hello Mr Hunter, my name is…"

"I know who you are Mallory Brooks, sixteen," Cade said.

"I'm sorry?" Mallory raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"Sixteen is the number of murderers you've kept out of prison, tell me Miss Brooks when you shook hands with Grey Gargoyle did you think about how much he wanted to kill you?" he asked.

"I believe everyone should have the right to a fair trial," she said.

"No, you believe everyone should have the right to several trials, a man goes to prison once, he gets out and makes his crime a career and then people ask why…why was a man like that out of prison? I'll tell you why, because the system isn't perfect, because there are money-grubbing lawyers like you that hide behind idealism and cause. But let me tell you something, someone who keeps sixteen murderers out of jail, more than once for some of them is **not **an idealist. My eyes can't see sin within you but I know you're a sinner, because your actions make these crimes possible," Cade explained.

"I have here medical reports, psychological profiles and forensic reports from the police, my employer also said he can provide character witnesses," Mallory said.

"Tell James Crowner I don't want his charity, but if you still wish to get paid for your services do three things for me, tell Hand to get me a scribe, someone with a laptop or an incredibly large pad and get me Karla Sofen, she's a murderer and a complete bitch but she knows psychology, she can provide the court with an accurate psychological profile."

"I see, and the third thing?" she asked.

"Look at the victims," he said.

"I'm sorry?"

"You heard me, take time out of your day and learn about the victims or your clients, talk to their families and what not. Learn for yourself why people like me are driven to do what we do," he growled.

As soon as Mallory left the room, she breathed out a sigh of relief. She'd never been more terrified in her life. Having listened in on the conversation, Hand had Monica send in one of her trainees. The very nervous trainee spent the next hour simply listening to Cade talk, and she wrote down every word. Victoria listened intently as the man described in vivid detail the crimes his victims had committed, the suffering of the victims and their families and even what the sinners had been doing when he killed them. The interview went beyond an hour, beyond three hours, to the point when the scribe grew so disgusted that she walked out. But Cade still carried on, describing one of his villains in particular.

"Norman Osborn: Before he became the Green Goblin, on his rise to corporate power he dealt with mob bosses, selling military secrets to them and profiting from the blackmail of numerous politicians, he even orchestrated the assassinations of several business rivals in his hostile takeovers of their companies. When he became the Green Goblin his body count had gone into the triple figures, one victim was a girl who actually gave birth to his children, he abandoned those children to fight his relentless war against his archenemy. He even abducted that enemy's daughter and was willing to kill her, he made his enemy think that his wife had a miscarriage; they spent a year believing their child was dead. Norman Osborn had two people killed when he was director of the Thunderbolts, he had several heroes crippled and imprisoned without trial or knowledge from the media, and he painted them to be villains when in actuality it was his Thunderbolts. Then there is his career as a protector, he assembled a team of villains and disguised them as villains, having at least forty people killed to conceal the fact that he was using villains and consorting with terrorists like Doom, the Red Skull and Loki. What kind of society would put him in charge? What kind of person, would believe in him?"

Lowering her head slightly, Hand walked out of the room, leaving command to agent Chang for the day.

* * *

Muramasa smirked as the Squadron members went through their preparations. Many of them traded costumes for equipment they would use in the coming battle. Nighthawk adopted an armour suit with metallic wings and bladed talons. Nuke added parts to his armour to augment his explosions, whilst Spectrum created a suit of knight's armour and a broadsword with his powers. Tyrone Cash got to work on giving modified versions of his serum to several men under his employ and Moonglow created various spells to summon allies and traps to be used against the heroes.

"You should be helping Hyperion get ready," he said, sensing Zarda's approach behind him.

"He went into the atmosphere, he made it quite clear that he doesn't wish to see me. It doesn't matter, he's old news anyway," Zarda smirked.

She gripped Muramasa's shoulders, giving them a firm rub. Muramasa's smirk deepened as he turned and took Zarda by the waist.

"You know your lover can see us, even hear us with his enhanced senses?" he asked.

"Of course, but your eye will protect me wont it?" she asked as she pulled the man into a kiss.

She held the passion of the kiss for a few seconds before pulling back for air. Much to her shock, Muramasa smirked and casually walked away.

"My eye will protect me Zarda, not whores," he cackled.

Zarda squeezed her fists together, fighting the urge to rip the man apart.

"Oh and before you think of seducing my apprentice, know that he doesn't like anyone," he laughed again as Zarda widened her eyes slightly.

Muramasa walked to the side of his apprentice. The young man watched the Squadron members intensely. A blur rushed past them, signalling Hyperion's return. He glared at Zarda before moving towards Muramasa.

"How much do you have invested in this plan, what are you even trying to recover?" Hyperion asked.

Muramasa ignored the man and went back to watching the other's prepare. Hyperion growled before moving towards the man. The apprentice suddenly swung around, the tip of his sword cutting Hyperion's cheek.

"What the hell are you?" the man asked.

"Me? Like I said I'm the fusion of every evil bastard that ever lived, but if you want a full story I supposed I could elaborate. Many years ago, a pair of scientists studied the science behind the soul. You see they believed that certain stories about the afterlife were true and that the souls left behind could be used as a power source. They created a device known as a harvester that drew in souls. But the souls they drew in were those of the sinners and the evil of the world, every deliberate evil act had formed a type of energy and when this energy was drawn into the harvester it was given physical form, resulting my creation. As a fusion of souls, I had memories, personality and knowledge. Escaping their facility I used my knowledge to create weapons, further my skill and gain allies, I took control of a ninja clan known as the Dawn and even took on an apprentice, several apprentices actually."

"My mission in life was simple, destruction through rebirth, I would allow hope to flourish and then destroy societies. I created conflict, crime, corruption and death all with the hope that it could be averted or stopped because the hurt is greatest when one has lost their hope. However I eventually found an enemy in Godu, the scientist whom wished to discover humanity. He didn't want his game with the human race to end so he challenged me to a little game of war, if he won I would be his test subject and if I won he'd be dead. We created our armies, it was Godu whom enhanced the abilities of one Cade Hunter and even gave power to several individuals."

"But the basis of their power came from a man called Sven Reilly, my nemesis and the one who corrupted my favourite apprentice. Sven Reilly alone stopped our little war and became a thorn in my side and an occasional target ever since. I made him suffer, yet he refused to deliver a fatal blow but every time I struck he took the blow, got back up and beat me down again and again until finally my first apprentice revealed his true colours and banished both myself and he to another dimension."

"How did you get out?" Zarda asked.

"I'm not even quite sure of it myself, oh yes, while my apprentice was granted a second chance by the powers that be, I was given a chance by another, someone whose power had transcended time and reality itself. He sent me back here to further his own plans, I wonder whether my direction suits his plans, it doesn't really matter, alls that matters is my goal of destruction through rebirth," Muramasa laughed.

"Your insane," Hyperion growled.

"Don't pretend you're the hero here, there is only three people here with the potential to be a hero," he smirked, looking at Catastrophe, Azrael and Scion.

He swung his cloak around, walking down the deep corridor to his quarters. His apprentice lowered his sword and casually walked past Hyperion. The man growled, his eyes flaring with anger.

"He's embarrassed us both lover, we should kill him," Zarda said.

"I should kill every single hero and villain out there, then there will only be me to rule," he said.

"We need Muramasa until we discover what this item he seeks is," she rubbed her old lover's shoulder.

"Yes and when I've killed him, I'll give you a second's head start to reach the item," Hyperion grinned before he walked away.

Unknown to them Muramasa had been watching. He closed the holographic screen for his hidden camera and let out another laugh. Muramasa loved betrayers, that was why his first apprentice was his favourite

* * *

Sieg and Sven both walked down the streets of the reopened shopping district. It was just they, no third apprentice, no Avengers and no trouble. Sieg ate a few piles of chicken at KFC, with Sven simple watching. They talked about films ad the latest inventions, Sieg even made a joke comparing Sven to Captain America. It was a normal day without the chaos of their costumes.

"And then he chases Julian across the front lawn and Laura's just sitting on the balcony with this deadpan expression, Julian's got a bed sheet wrapped around his legs as he stumbling about with Logan hot on his heels," Sieg laughed.

"I'm glad you made a few friends Sieg, I can't wait to meet them," Sven said.

"They'd be happy to meet you, just as soon as we're done with this mess we'll go to Utopia, meet my friends and I'll get a chance to explain things to Celeste."

"That's the girl you dated right?" Sven asked.

"Yeah, she was the first girl I fell in love with I think. Honestly I'm not sure what our relationship is now, but I can say I'll always want her in my life," Sieg explained.

"That's the thing about relationships, sometimes love doesn't always work out, its better to have them in your life as a friend then not at all," Sven sighed.

"Did you marry Faith?" Sieg asked.

"I don't know, not all of my memories are complete, I don't think I'll ever really get them back. What I do know is that Faith eventually recovered from Lazlo's attack, she was able to walk again and forgave him and I know that for a time Cade and I worked together against common enemies. He's a good man and I know he can do good, he still hasn't completely lost his faith in people yet," Sven explained.

"You say that but what about Kyle?"

"I know I can reach him, I know I can save him," Sven said.

"As you saved me," Sieg smiled.

"No, you made the right choice, never forget that!"

Sieg nodded his head in agreement. Suddenly, the alarm for the building across from them began to blare. Sven looked to Sieg, whom nodded his head with a smile.

"Nobody move, if anyone even thinks of moving then my friends will start tearing off limbs," Mandrill smirked as he walked towards a vault.

Sieg got an immediate information feed on the company and the villains through his connection to Hindsight Lad. The villain was Mandrill, a man ape with the ability to control women through pheromones. His thralls were members of the Grapplers, super powered women wrestlers. Their ranks included Letha, Lascivious, Battle Axe, Butterball and surprisingly a new Screaming Mimi. Aeon knew the company; it was an airline company he'd once investigated when he was private eye. They were creating a new subsonic thruster, one that would tilt the balance of power in the aviation industry. Sieg left planning to Sven, the experienced hero analysed the situation. Once the plan was formed they moved in perfect synch.

Without saying a word, Aeon and Victory Peace rushed into the fight. Sieg secured the hostages, creating crystal projectiles that knocked Battleaxe and Letha from their potential victims. Aeon then went for Mandrill, forcing him to defend himself with the only means he had. Screaming Mimi created a sonic wave that threw Aeon back. Lascivious and Butterball then moved to attack him. He jumped to his feet, twisting Lascivious's arm back and holding her in a lock. Butterball swung her fist at Aeon, but he ducked and tripped her up, sending her crash on top of Lascivious.

"Freaking brutal, you know Mandrill, no man like you should have this power," Sieg said as he summoned his sword.

He blocked Battle Axe's strikes and struck her with the flat end of his blade. Letha swung her fist at Sieg, but he flipped over her. Aeon formed a shield from his left gauntlet and ran at Mandrill. Once again Screaming Mimi let out a sonic blast. Taking the hit before was so he could study the nature of the blast and as he suspected if the surface was right the sound of the scream would bounce off it. Aeon raised his shield, deflecting the sonic scream straight into the ears of Mandrill. With his concentration broken, his control of the women wore off. Aeon the finished Mandrill with a punch and Sieg knocked Letha out with a pommel strike, both struck at the same time.

"What am I doing here?" Screaming Mimi asked.

Aeon and Sieg looked at the girl in confusion.

"Well this was unexpected," Sieg muttered.

It turned out that Screaming Mimi was just some poor girl with sonic powers Lascivious had controlled into joining. Mandrill was working on his own and had taken control of the women to use as muscle. Aeon and Sieg didn't stay to talk to the police, moving back into the figurative shadows as Sieg promised the media earlier.

"We could have gotten some hotter women, like Bad Girl's inc, or maybe even Madame Hydra," Sieg chuckled.

"Madame Hydra's just one woman," Sven said, back in the confines of his bio suit.

"Yeah but she's the top distraction to anyone going against Hydra!"

"Fair point, all though I don't see the attraction in super villains."

"True, not all the insane ones are gorgeous, just look at half the X-men or the Avengers," Sieg said.

"I heard you already caught Pixie, Wallflower and Wind Dancer's attention," Sven grinned.

"Well I do take after my old man, apparently Ms Marvel's interested in you," Sieg chuckled.

"You mean Carol? I admit her thighs are attractive."

"Do you now?"

Sven widened his eyes slightly as he looked up. Sieg laughed as Ms Marvel, Spider-woman, Justice and Gravity flew down to their level. Sven sheepishly rubbed the back of his head whilst Carol smiled at him. A few seconds later Iron Man and Thor landed between them.

"We need to talk," Tony said.

After changing out of his bio suit and meeting the heroes on the roof, Aeon reacted in a way they didn't expect.

"**You want me to what?"**

"We want you to be a character witness at Cade Hunter's hearing, you know him better than anyone and are the most qualified to tell us of whether he should be imprisoned or committed to a mental health facility," Tony explained.

"**I'm not very good with crowds, plus I don't know if I really am the best person to determine Cade's guilt. He's not insane, so an insanity plea is no option and I don't know whether imprisoning him is the best course either," **Sven noticed the confusion Thor and Tony both had and elaborated. **"Cade smiled when he was captured, I think he wants this trial to happen so he can prove something, the resurrected heroes aren't accounted for right? How much security do you have that can fight off a group of heroes that aren't going to hold back?"**

"I shall watch over this trial as a guardian, if any villain or hero seek to free him then I will call upon the Avengers to battle," Thor explained.

"**Is a trial the best thing, you still haven't found the remaining Squadron members yet," **Sven said.

"And we've lost contact with Black Widow's team in Washington. Daisy Johnson says that a giant version of Red Skull had appeared but after that our communication with Fury's 'warrior's' has been cut, Ares's kid Alexander and Fury himself are the only ones we can account for since they're now at the tower, fighting is apparently still going on but no one knows whether Black Widow's team survived their encounter with this giant Red Skull. I've sent two-gun kid and a few others to secure Washington, after that we'll move on to take out the rest of the Squadron Supreme. But first comes this trial, we need to prove that our system can work," Tony explained.

"**Like it worked during the registration act?" **Sven asked.

"Its all well and good talking about something that happened in the past, but you weren't there," Tony retorted.

"**I was dead," **Sven narrowed his eyes at Stark.

"Okay that'll be enough (men) we need to focus on solutions to the problems now not the past," Carol said.

"We need to reach a point where we're doing enough for people but not interfering with their lives," Sieg said.

"Aye, we can not play god," Thor said.

Sven tilted his head in confusion, while the others laughed at the irony of Thor's statement.

* * *

Muramasa stood looking at the holographic screens, showing the battle in Washington. Heroes like Two Gun Kid, Ultra Girl and Hardball joined with Daisy Johnson and some of Fury's Secret Warriors. They were fighting back the Nazi and Squadron forces and were on the verge of victory. Muramasa nodded to Catastrophe and the demonic women simply nodded her head. She disappeared in a flash of fire.

"Where did she go?" Nighthawk asked.

Muramasa merely grinned as the next phase of his plan took shape. In Washington, the president looked out of his window and saw Two Gun kid cuffing a nazi pilot. The man's mech had been torn open by Ultra Girl, who quickly flew to confront another robot. Hardball and Melee dispatched several armed Aim agents and Hellfire swatted Modok with his fire chain. A light appeared in the sky, catching Two Gun Kid's attention. In fact everyone looked up at the sky, even villains like Modok. Catastrophe had appeared above the field, her empty expression changing into a deep smirk as she raised her hands.

"Give them hope and the victory is so much sweeter when you've destroyed them," Muramasa smiled.

Catastrophe glowed with a yellow light that consumed all in her path.

New York saw the explosion as a pillar of light that reached high into the orbit. Aeon and the Avengers looked at the pillar in shock, knowing what it meant. Tony however accessed his communication link just to make sure.

"Two-gun, Johnson, Hardball can anyone hear me?" he asked.

Static was his only reply.

"Suzie, oh no, no, no," Justice fell to his knees, muttering in shock.

In his hideout Muramasa laughed as the Squadron members looked at the screens in shock. They showed the charred and ruined remains of the nation's capital, along with the skeletons and ashes of thousands. Muramasa gasped for breath, leaning against the railing and faking an asthma attack. The man truly did enjoy the carnage. A few seconds passed and his laughter began anew upon Catastrophe's arrival.

"That was incredible, magnificent work Catastrophe my flower of death, you people see, this is why we will win because we gave them hope and we can take that hope away," Muramasa explained.

"You made it look as if they would win, then you nuked the whole state," Zarda said.

"Oh trust me my dear, you haven't begun to see how terrifying my plans can be!"

Next Chapter 23: Fallout

* * *

The situation just got more serious, the nation's capital destroyed, it's leaders dead and with Muramasa still hidden the people of America and the rest of the world become infected by fear. Sieg and Aeon join the Avengers to track down the rest of the Squadron and Cade Hunter faces Karla Sofen in a battle of the minds.

But wait what has become of Black Widow's team and the revived Captain America, read Rebirth of the Dream to find out. Two tie ins will also be seen in She-Hulk the Hunt and Azure Eagle and the Spider-man family as Jennifer's confrontation with Cade challenges all she believes as a lawyer and Sarah Stacy asks Cade if Osborn had raped her mother.

That and I'll publish the Hulk Hunt, Young Avengers Presents and Cosmic Avengers oneshots. Plus a new heroes origin will begin as the Ultimate Universe is changed forever with the first chapter of Ultimate Aeon: Origin


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel

The Hunt is back on track, with more Marvel characters introduced, including the new Marvel Now Avengers and the unfortunate shortly lived characters of the Avengers Arena series. The rallying call goes out as a legend returns.

* * *

The Hunt

Chapter 23: Fallout

The former head quarters of the West Coast Avengers had now become the temporary housing for Avengers Academy, the Young Avengers, the Braddock Academy student body and the few remaining Initiative heroes. The young men and women, most of them still teenagers looked at the scene on the TV in horror. Washington had been destroyed and all the heroes there were dead. A final death toll numbered in the thousands, as many of the civilians, including Congress and the President hadn't been evacuated. Even the violent personalities of the heroes such as Kid Briton and Nara were shocked by the destruction of the nation's capital.

"Oh no, not Roger," Komodo whispered.

She fell to her knees, screaming as tears ran down her eyes. The other young heroes lowered their heads and remained silent. There was nothing for them to say in this situation, things had gotten worse.

"_Command over the country has temporarily fallen to Henry Gyrich, whom has already begun relief operations, sending out Sentinels to secure known Squadron Supreme bases and assist the remaining members of the super hero community with helping other foreign areas hit by the surge of super human crime," _Kat Farrel explained.

"This is the beginning of it all, America devastated, left near leaderless. In every timeline I have visited Gyrich's presidency comes with great cost," Iron Lad explained.

"Damn it, I like how they're using the term super human a lot, they're bloody going to blame us for this, the daft pricks," Kid Briton growled.

"They cant," Kate said.

"I think we all know whose going to push for this," Patriot sighed.

And as if she had heard them, Miriam Sharpe appeared on the TV screen.

"Well Wilson I think its clear now that mass super human registration across the world is the only viable option to maintain safety. The assaults carried out by the Squadron Supreme have only proven just how dangerous uncontrolled super humans are," she explained.

"Thank you Miss Sharpe, we've had several callers, here's one now from surprisingly known New Warrior Hindsight Lad!"

"I'm gonna have to disagree with you Ms Sharpe, if anything the super human registration act made all this possible, the government put their trust in a group of unknowns that seemed appealing at the time but as we all know now were simply using government resources to further their own plans. I agree with your statement that heroes should be trained in the use of their powers but keep in mind that it wasn't an untrained hero that caused this catastrophe, this was a deliberate attack, if you are going to stamp down on super humans, choose the known violent and dangerous types, such as criminals and known psychotics!"

"Never thought I'd be glad to hear from Hindsight Lad again," Speedball muttered.

"Thank you Hindsight Lad, now we are going to refer to Secretary," the newscaster suddenly gripped his ear as a screeching sound ran through the speakers.

The younger heroes and others across the world watching focused all their attention on the TV. A robotic laugh echoed over the channels, a shrill voice hidden by a distortion device.

"_My Americans, and everyone else across the world listening!"_

"Someone's hacked our signal," one of the broadcast company technicians said.

On the rooftop of Stark Tower, Ms Marvel turned to Iron Man.

"Can you track it Tony?" she asked.

"Beginning trace," he said.

"_Ah ah ah, I wouldn't!"_

Tony suddenly let out a screech as the lights on his armour began to flicker. He fell off the roof, vomit gushing from his mouth as he fell. Carol quickly flew down after him, catching the man as his armour shattered.

"_Computer virus's, I would have thought you'd get adequate shielding by now Stark. Anyway, now that there's no chance of me being tracked I'd like to make my statement. It was I who attacked Washington, I who set up the Squadron Supreme. Who am I? I am the SUPERIOR SPIDER-MAN…no just joking. It doesn't matter who __**we**__ are what matters is the plan and the fire that will rise from this nation's absolute destruction. Now for those of you whom think I'm a raving lunatic know…that you're absolutely right, I'll turn you to my more sane apprentice!"_

The next voice that spoke was one that wasn't as heavily distorted as Muramasa's. His apprentice gripped the speaker and took a deep breath:

"People of America, I know you are all afraid!"

"Wait a second, that voice sounds familiar," Sofia said.

"He really has lost it," Wolverine growled.

"But do not fear the heroes, they will try to protect you. Instead you should fear the people above you, the politicians and the would be presidents. Allow me to read a confession from the diary of one Miriam Sharpe: ' the New Warriors didn't kill my boy, they tried to stop Nitro however misguided they were. Nitro acted on the behalf of Damage Control, they are responsible for the killings of six hundred people and only a hero, a man described as a renegade whom threatened the president was willing to do anything about it. Wolverine avenged the death of my son, whilst Tony Stark and Captain America fought their little Civil War. Congress, the president and even S.H.I.E.L.D. itself proved ineffective in stopping terrorist threats and in my eternal shame I must confess that I am as corrupt as they, as all of us are. I accepted a bribe from congress...to remain silent concerning damage controls role in Stamford."

The voice seemed to pause, but no one knew whether it was for dramatic effect or because he was disgusted by what he was reading.

"We...I, rewarded Norman Osborn, a known killer and put our faith in him of all people. I am afraid I can no longer support a government or even a people that favours attrition over virtue, I will no longer push for registration and I will leave it in the hands of the people'. There is it people of America, straight from the mouth of she who was called the best of you, but like any senator she knew of what had happened behind the scenes, but said nothing so that her goal could be carried out, and do you accept your representatives resignation? Do you accept that this country and you the people are as corrupt as those you proclaimed your leaders? That this country is lost and must be rebuilt from the ground up?"

"Fear people of America, fear your inevitable deaths. Give into your fear and riot the streets, give in to your fear and flee your homes, hold your families, your loved ones and know that there will be no where to hide. Soon very soon, this nation and its cesspool of corruption will end. Embrace your fear, your vice and corruption, for by the end of this week, evil and sin will all end!"

The apprentice threw the speaker aside and gestured to one of the Squadron members. Nuke gave him a remote and the young man pushed it. The TV screens shut down, even internet began turning off. Lights across the world shut down, even electronic locks on prisons. The general population of prisons such as Ryker's began rushing out of their cells, attacking guards on sight. Civilians ran riots on the streets and police struggled to contain them.

"**What's going on?"**Aeon asked the heroes that he was with.

"Several EMP's were placed at common prisons, and some of the people on the street have gone into a frenzy," Pym explained.

"It could be some kind of mass mind control," Jocasta suggested.

"Laurie, I could fly to San Francisco and pick up Wallflower, she'll be able to contain the situation," Sieg explained.

"Then go and get her, Thor go to the empire state building and use your lightning to re power the city, Pym, Justice, Gravity see if you can buy Sieg some time," Aeon walked to the edge of the building and spread his arms as he jumped off.

The armoured man twisted in midair, his armour shaping itself into a new form. He had turned into a zodiac dragon and began flying across the streets. The hero flew out of the city, towards Ryker's Island. Prisoners were grappling with and overwhelming the guards there. Parker Robbins ran through the corridors of the prison, only for someone to clothesline him to the ground. Matt Murdock stepped out of the corner, running his hand across the wall.

"I have no idea who you are, but I know the sound of a prison uniform when I hear one, I can stop at least one person from joining the fight," Matt sighed as he leant against the wall. "Figured they would at least leave me a cane!"

Aeon shifted into his humanoid form, landing in the middle of a large group of prisoners. They ganged up on him, but with astonishing skill the young man punched and kicked each prisoner back. Looking at the man in shock, the prisoners attempted another assault, only for Aeon to again block their punches and counter with punches of his own. He ran, kicking a prisoner away from a helpless guard. Bouncing on his toes, Aeon moved between each pair of prisoners attacking him, jabbing their sides and then kicking a final prisoner in the gut.

"**Not one of my best ideas, still at least this keeps them away from the powerless guards," **Sven sighed.

A group of guards approached him, but a seeming gust of wind blew them back. Sven watched as a blue and silver blur ran into the prisoners. In fact the blur ran across the whole prison, knocking out prisoners faster than the guards could blink. One prisoner after another fell, until the blur finally stopped. Quicksilver huffed and puffed with sweat running down his face.

"That wasn't one of my sister's best ideas," the silver haired man groaned.

Wonder Man soon landed behind Aeon, carrying Wanda in his arms. She set her feet on the ground and looked to Sven with hesitant affection across her face. Hawkeye then landed on the island, having ridden a hover cycle with Mockingbird behind him.

"I'm sorry Pietro, but we needed to end that quickly, there's too much at stake for us to be distracted. Right now our best option is to track down the Squadron Supreme, perhaps starting with their old base in Stamford," Wanda explained.

"I agree, the more time we spend dealing with every other crisis, the more time we give this mastermind opportunities to launch his Ultimatum," Hawkeye said.

"For all we know this could be his big move," Wonder Man pointed out.

"**No, he's planning an absolute change, once Sieg gets back we'll coordinate with his team, we'll also need a tracker to find a scent," **Aeon explained.

"So we'll need to ask…oh boy, this wont end well!" Hawkeye sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile in the city, Pym had grown to giant size and was assisting the police in blocking off certain roads. Justice used his powers to keep several rioters from moving, whilst Gravity manipulated the force to the point where the people in front of him couldn't even stand. The heroes looked up as Sieg flew towards the block, holding a blonde haired girl with a gold jacket in his arms. They landed behind Justice, with Sieg stabbing his sword into the ground.

"Are you sure you can do this Laurie, I know you did this before in San Francisco," Sieg said.

"Don't worry, I've got complete control of my powers now," Laurie Collins, AKA Wallflower smiled as her eyes began to glow.

Unlike a telepath who could erase the fear, Wallflower used pheromones to give others the feelings she had. They experienced her devotion to her mother and the hope that the person she believed in could save them. The rioters dropped whatever weapons they had taken and turned, some returning to their homes and others going back to their families, to cherish and protect them as Laurie wished to do for her mother.

"Thank you Laurie," Sieg said.

"I think it'll be best if I stay in the city Sieg, to keep things calm if more riots break out," Laurie explained.

"That's a good idea, we've got a base set up in Avengers tower, anyone whose left is gathering there," Hank said.

"So its true then, most of the Initiative members in Washington when it…" Laurie lowered her head slightly as she spoke.

She couldn't bring herself to relive the moment she had seen that pillar consume Washington.

"So many of us are getting killed off, we wanted the kids to stay in one location in case the worst happens," Tigra said.

"I see, where are they now?" Sieg asked.

"West Coast Avengers head quarters," Hank said.

"I can fly you to Stark Tower Laurie," Sieg smiled.

The girl wrapped her arms around Sieg's neck as his crystal wings lifted him into the air. They flew to the top of Stark Tower, where Beast was waiting.

"Good to see you again Mr McCoy," Laurie said.

"Likewise Miss Collins, I heard how you saved San Francisco, I trust Scott and Emma are proud," Hank smiled.

"They are, also, the others are waiting for you Sieg," Laurie turned to Sieg, whom had a confused look on his face. "You're the only one whose doing anything about this Laurie Collins's stolen body and the missing students that were resurrected, Celeste told us how Cyclops had Wolverine attack Virgil," she explained.

"Virgil," Sieg muttered, thinking of the black haired boy and how their powers didn't affect one another.

"I'm just saying, we'll be at Utopia if you need us, give us the word and we'll be ready to suit up," Laurie said.

"Thanks Laurie, I'll go to you guys soon, after you've dealt with rebuilding Utopia and San Fran," Sieg said.

Laurie nodded her head and smiled. She pecked the side of his helmet and followed Beast into the tower. A collection of heroes were already gathered inside, including old Avengers sidekick Rick Jones in his A-Bomb persona, Misty Knight and Valkyrie, Luke Cage's Avengers, the Fantastic Four, Tigra, Ant Man and Moon Knight. Iron Man entered soon afterwards, followed closely by War Machine and Rescue.

"All right Avengers, the world is in the middle of a crisis, heroes across the world are deploying to contain riots, natural disasters and war zones created by anti democratic militias, but America is the epicentre of it all, we have been attacked, our capital destroyed and our friends killed, I know some of you don't have a personal stake in this fight, but I am asking you to answer a call…

"Um Tony, I think you should look at this," Pepper gestured to the TV.

Tony blinked in confusion as he realised the other heroes ignored him and were focused utterly on the TV screen. He pushed through them and gasped at what he saw.

The red gloves and boots, the stars on his shoulders and the strikes across his belly were unmistakable. They had been painted onto blue military armour. He'd painted an A onto his helmet and wore it over his cowl. With every swing of his arm he knocked out an armed attacker. Bullets ricocheted off of his shield and armour as he dived to protect civilians.

"HAIL HYDRA! CUT OFF ONE LIMB TWO MORE TAKE ITS PLACE!" a Hydra trooper yelled.

The man threw his shield, bouncing it off of the zealot's head. He grabbed the shield as one of the Hydra agents fired a rocket launcher. The rocket struck, releasing an explosion that left a cloud of smoke in its wake.

"We did it, we finally killed him, AMERICA IS DEAD!" the Hydra squad leader yelled.

Suddenly, his target leapt out of the smoke, striking him with his shield.

"Wrong Buster, I'm back and I'm cleaning up this mess! AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!"

"Steve, that's definitely Steve, Pepper get me some better armour, the rest of you, well you heard the man assemble and start saving people!" Tony grinned as he rushed past the Avengers.

The younger heroes looked at the TV in shock, seeing the old Captain America fighting alongside MVP and Black Widow.

"He's back, Cap is back, we should go and help," Reptil said.

"Forget it mate, we go there we'll bloody get ourselves killed," Kid Briton said.

"What's the matter Brian, afraid?" Nara asked.

"Never say that," the young man growled.

"I agree with Kid Briton, this is way out of our league," Veil said.

"We've won fights like this before, hell we managed to get out of the Infinite mansion," Mettle retorted.

"That lucky streak wont last, maybe we'll win this one or maybe we wont, either way eventually our luck will run out," Veil explained.

"So no one should try then huh?"

The young heroes turned to the door and saw Sieg wearing his armour. He was with his Avengers.

"We have to intervene, we cant just sit on the sidelines anymore, we all have a part to play," Sieg said.

"About time, I've been wanting to hit something," Miss America said.

"Not if I beat you to it first," Nara retorted.

"Stop messing around, we have no chance of winning," Veil said.

Sieg suddenly slapped his fist into his palm.

"What makes you think we came here alone, not every hero was killed at Washington you know," he smirked as he led the younger heroes outside.

They widened their eyes at what they saw. Along with Blue Marvel, Citizen V and Prime, Sieg had assembled a great many other heroes. A Hyperion in a black version of his suit with an atomic symbol on his gold belt. Juston stood on the shoulder of his Sentinel, sheepishly waving at the mutant heroes as his sentinel muttered 'destroy'. Sam Alexander, the newest Nova stood alongside the newest human to become host to the Enigma Force Tamara Devoux and former Corps man and Captain Universe Xanders. The young blue haired, grey skinned humanoid alien wore a white suit with a blue star symbol on his chest, the star had a shield design over it and the suit had a very 'Superman' style to it. Behind Blue Marvel stood the Japanese hero Sunfire, the new Smasher and Frances Hyatt, the new cosmic Nova. Sif stood with the Warrior's Three and Beta Ray Bill. Standing with Citizen V was Jason Halloway, the son and successor of the old 1940's super hero Angel and the new Dragon Lord. Noh-Varr stood beside X-23 in his Protector armour, whilst she wore her X-Force uniform with her Domino mask included. Prime stood alongside his fellow ultra super humans Prototype and Topaz. Finally Karen emerged from behind Hulk, smiling at the other heroes in front of her.

"We aren't the 'get things done' Avengers for nothing," she grinned.

"Its time to answer the call guys," Sieg said as he summoned his sword.

Next Chapter 24: Call to arms

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, my plans for the one-shots have changed, I'll be incorporating them into next chapter which will show what Sieg was up to during the time gap between From X-men to Avengers and the Hunt and how he recruited the new line up of Avengers. In the next few chapters I'll include the other Avengers Arena characters like Apex, Death Locket, Cammi, even the 'kill off first issue' Red Raven.

Muramasa also prepares his own forces and strikes Project Pegasus resulting in the massacre of a whole team of Avengers.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel

* * *

The Hunt

Chapter 24: Call to arms

**My name is Muramasa, I am an artificial being, created from the souls of those whom bare evil in their hearts, past, present and future. I am eternal because the evil in humanity's heart is eternal. Evil is my nature, yet I am not truly evil, I have it in me to be kind, to be merciful and to even love.**

"(Sigh) now that is ten times better than what Brock can give me!"

Sin climbed out of her bed, naked after a night of passionate sex with her father's colleague. Muramasa grinned as he leant his head against the pillow. He loved watching his fellow psychotic walk away. Underneath his armour and gear he was the Nazi vision of Arian perfection, blonde hair, blue eyes and a physique that was made both to be admired in the bedroom and feared on the battlefield. But Muramasa's brutality hid a strategic mind that had grown with his many decades of reincarnation. He threw the bed sheets aside and walked towards Sin. She dressed into her combat gear and moaned as Muramasa kissed her neck.

"You're father is still in his little exile, and my apprentice hasn't broken your boyfriend out yet, there's still time for us to enjoy a little breakfast," he grinned, grasping her through her leather corset.

"Oh I am definitely in the mood for something, but its not breakfast," she laughed as she pulled the man into a passionate kiss.

**Of course, that isn't love, that's…breakfast!**

As Sin slept, exhausted from yet another round, Muramasa put on his armour and checked Sin's desk. He took only a small journal, one that contained Asgardian runes. After flipping through a few pages he committed them to memory and tore them out, tossing them into the fire.

**Odin hides a lot of secrets and it's going to cost the world one of these days. But why settle for Earth when I could plunge the whole galaxy into chaos.**

"Look at everything you're doing now, you're basically second fiddle to your brother now!"

The target of Muramasa's latest scheme was Maximus of the Inhumans. He walked around Maximus's lab, tapping his little inventions.

"He's the king of the Kree now and he has you making weapons of war he doesn't truly appreciate, everyone looks at you with disgust and distrust when you're a genius. If you wanted to you could rule over the Kree and your fellow Inhumans, hell you could take the Shiar even," he explained.

"Oh I already tried my hand at that, I lost, quite thoroughly actually, in the end I've done much better as my brother's lap dog than I ever did as king. Besides this way I can do whatever I find fun without fear of reprisal, I am the king's brother after all," Maximus laughed.

Muramasa sighed as he walked over to the window. Crystal walked towards a Kree alter, she was being given by Black Bolt to the Kree's Ronan the Accuser. A Kree soldier took his eyes away from the wedding and looked to the stars. He widened his eyes whilst Muramasa smirked, they both saw the lights of a burning vessel.

"Right on time," Muramasa grinned.

"Accuser, Lord Bolt," the soldier called to his two superiors.

"Show respect private," Medusa scolded the young man.

"Sorry queen Boltagon…whatever you guys really need to look up there," the soldier pointed to the sky.

Black Bolt narrowed his eyes as he turned to Karnak. The martial artist and strategist of the royal family widened his eyes in horror.

"AN ATTACK!" he yelled.

The burning ship exploded before it could reach the city. Deathblade emerged from the smoke, followed closely by Nova, Genis and much to the shock of the Kree soldiers, in particular the one whom first saw the ship Captain Mar-Vell himself.

**"_Quick and surgical strike, Genis, Nova block off access to the royal palace," _**Deathblade commanded his thralls like a general leading a war.

Nova fired an energy blast from her hand, creating a trench that surrounded the royal palace. Under Deathblade's control she had no reason to hold back. He landed in the middle of the ceremony, scanning the crowd and the castle with his glowing red eyes.

**"_Where is Maximus?" _**he asked.

"Who are you to attack the Kree Empire?" Ronan demanded as he drew his hammer.

**"_Mar-Vell!" _**upon his master's command the Kree hero slammed into Ronan's back.

"I can see a weakness in your form," Karnak said as he leapt towards Deathblade.

Suddenly, Deathblade slammed his knee into Karnak's face. Then he hit him with the flat side of his scythe, knocking him out. Gorgon yelled as he rushed towards the blade wielder. But Deathblade didn't even need to speak for Genis-Vell to tackle the Inhuman general, flying him into the air. Deathblade turned his head towards Black Bolt, red mist rising from his eyes.

**"_This isn't war, this is an execution, turn over Maximus and I promise none of your people will be hurt," _**Deathblade explained.

"Black Bolt refuses," Medusa answered for her husband.

"My armour blocks his powers from seeing us, but as soon as I leave you'll be on your own, let me make something clear though Maximus, he will kill you, it doesn't matter if he needs to fight through the whole Kree Armada, he will annihilate sin from this planet starting with you," Muramasa explained.

"Ha! Please, my brother will be done with him in a flash," Maximus grinned.

**"_One man Black Bolt that is all that I ask for, no one else needs to get hurt!"_**

"You do not need to get hurt human, fly away now," Medusa threatened as her husband narrowed his eyes.

**"_Let me make myself perfectly clear, if you defend him I will consider you an ENEMY!"_**

"NOOOO!" with but a single yell, Black Bolt released a shockwave that threw Deathblade back.

His armour cracked and some bits flew off. He crashed through several buildings before he landed on a city street. Cade walked out of the crater, half of his face was exposed and the armour had fallen off his sleeves and right leg. His eyes narrowed in fury and like a machine he targeted the Kree citizens in front of him. Sins rushed through his mind, murder, theft, the mistreatment of the white kree or the alpha primitives, it all flashed before Cade's eyes.

**"_Him, YOU CHOOSE HIM!" _**he bellowed as he swung his scythe around.

Maximus gulped as a massive energy blade cut through the buildings Deathblade had crashed through. Cade controlled the blade with his scythe and reduced its thickness as he reached Black Bolt. The king of the Inhumans still stood at the same spot he had done before, yet it cost him. The thin energy blade gently cut his throat, severing his vocal chords. Deathblade roared in anger as he flew towards the royal palace.

"You see, he will not stop," Muramasa chuckled as he patted Maximus's shoulder.

"I see, well after careful deliberation I've chosen to go with you, but one thing first…if I leave does their chances of survival increase?" Maximus asked, he bore a look of uncharacteristic concern.

"It will, come with me and you might just save your family," Muramasa grinned as he opened a portal.

"Who knew, becoming a villain again would save my family," Maximus sighed before following Muramasa into his deadly alliance.

**I thrive on chaos, on blood shed and tragedy. So I naturally ally myself with those that also thrive on such things.**

"I think you'll find it to be a fair deal, one of the numerous souls that inhabits my body for a handful of demons," Muramasa smirked as he presented Mephisto with a contract.

"Hmm, it looks good and with my demons doing some killing a few souls will cross over into my dimension, yes that's good, make sure Spider-man suffers as well!"

**And I of course draw in the other wannabe devils.**

"I think you'll find it to be a fair deal, one of the numerous souls that inhabits my body for a handful of demons," Muramasa presented Marduk Kurios with a contract.

"Hell, I'll throw in Satana too!"

**Of course some of the deals don't go to plan.**

"I know you seek to deceive those whom call themselves devils Muramasa," mist swirled around the throne of Hela.

Muramasa sighed as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well at least your smart about it, wont you help me though, when your servants kill they'll be sent to your dimension and your armies strength will increase enough to oppose Odin," he explained.

Hela suddenly appeared in front of Muramasa and pulled off his helmet. She lowered her mask away from her face and smiled seductively. Muramasa grinned as the ruler of Niffleheim began to strip in front of him.

"I will provide you with the Disir and a warrior to lead them while you recover what you seek, in exchange you will provide me with a child," Hela placed her hands on Muramasa's chest and pushed him onto her throne.

"This is your realm Hela, I'm yours to command," he grinned before accepting her deal, and a kiss.

**Much better than my soul hA HA HA HA HA! Anyway, I haven't forgotten the other big bads of the universe. Attuma was eager for the chance to get rid of Namor, he gave me troops and tried to attack Atlantis. But then he met an unfortunate end.**

Attumma gasped, his eyes wide in horror as Deathblade impaled him on his own trident.

**Dormammu and Belasco wanted ways out, once I told them what I was after they agreed to give me the artefacts I required. Then I went for someone hotter than Hela, unfortunately she was one of the only female villains I couldn't get in the sack.**

"Hydra is on its last legs, as is Aim, do you really think you can ensure our rise?" Viper asked

She stood alongside Muramasa, looking out of an observation booth at a fight between Gorgon and Muramasa's apprentice. The young man, clad in full armour blocked Gorgon's katana and shuffled his feet to adjust his position.

"I can see into your soul boy, why Muramasa chose you I'll never know," Gorgon said as he kicked the young man in the chest.

Muramasa's apprentice created a pole arm in midair and swung off it, launching himself at Gorgon. He slammed his sword against Gorgon's and kicked out the man's feet. Gorgon fell to the floor and Muramasa's apprentice swung his sword downwards.

"NO BOY!" Muramasa yelled.

The young man's helmet sparked and he stepped back, obeying the order like a puppet.

"He is improving," Viper noted.

"Yes, I'm fairly sure he'll be able to contend with Sieg," Muramasa chuckled.

"Are you manipulating them into a confrontation?" Viper asked.

"Of course, after all its about time they met one another, plus the boy wants to punish the X-men and what better way to punish them then to put them through the good old guilt trip," the armoured man explained.

"Yes, these pathetic heroes are always affected by their consciences," Viper huffed.

"Exactly, but to think of that as the advantage we have over them is foolish, you have your ideals, draw on them for power, once the Tesseract is mine I guarantee the world of corporate government will be over," Muramasa said.

"I will give you a contingent of troopers, Aim will do the same, Gorgon and Modok will join you," Viper said.

Muramasa grinned as he looked to his apprentice. The young man offered Gorgon his hand, only to swiftly punch him in the chest.

**Viper gave me resources too. Cosmic beings like Mephisto are easy to find, obscure individuals not so much. Thanks to her I was able to track down Barney Barton, my Toxic Doxie Doctor Covington (yes I slept with her). And someone to get rid of Deathblade for me. But if you think that was the extent of my recruitment drive your wrong. I have another friend and we have a mutual goal. He provided me with the means to traverse different realities, all under the Exiles noses.**

"Eminem, great to see you," Muramasa opened his arms as he emerged from a portal, followed shortly after by his apprentice.

"Stop calling me that!"

**My business partner in this reality is one Wesley Gibson, otherwise known as the Killer. He is the leader of a Fraternity that took over the world by making the heroes forget they were heroes. One giant Sentry conspiracy, and the Fraternity did well for themselves, but Wesley's problem is that he's too ambitious.**

"So when and where do you want us?" Wesley said as he put on his black mask and goggles.

"Is this the bulk of your forces?" Muramasa asked.

"Fuck yeah, every member of the Fraternity is ready to dump this hell hole and help you conquer that hero infested world in all out war," Wesley's partner Fox walked around Muramasa's apprentice, licking her lips as she admired how the suit clung to his muscles.

"Good, because I need you all to be right here," Muramasa grinned.

"What?" Killer growled.

"Exactly what I said, you aren't recruits, you're training dummies for my Apprentice to test his skills on," Muramasa said.

Muramasa's apprentice assumed a fighting stance, summoning a sword into his left hand.

**To make a long explanation short, the Eminem look alike who got played by James McCavoy (brilliant actor) in a film that really had no connection to the comic whatsoever got ass kicked. He and his fraternity of super villains whom haven't fought heroes in decades were torn apart by my apprentice, my warrior of anger and hatred.**

Wesley crawled across the floor, past the ripped open body of Fox and his other fellow super villains. He looked up at the apprentice, soaked in the blood of his victims and experienced true fear since he left his life as a depressed office worker behind.

"Have mercy, PLEEEASE!" he begged as the apprentice raised his sword.

"Just one second," Muramasa said as he took out a phone and photographed Wesley. "Ah perfect, you see that Wesley? That's what your face looks like when you're about TO GET STABBED TO DEATH!"

"NO!"

The Apprentice yelled as he stabbed Wesley again and again. Wesley's body still twitched as the Apprentice stepped away from his mangled remains.

"You are fulfilling your destiny…my apprentice!"

**Sorry, I can't resist the Star Wars gag; I even use Palpatines voice too! BEST VILLAIN EVER!**

* * *

_I know what you're thinking, this idea wouldn't work. Well you're wrong, it will work because it hasn't been tried yet. We only ever gathered during a moment of crisis, when we were pushed to the brink, that's the only time we've ever worked together. Well I'm sick of it, groups like the X-men, the Avengers, the Fantastic Four only fight their battles, their 'problems' when its all connected. Thinking like that only leads to more people dying._

"The idea sounds good on paper but quite frankly we're too invested in Utopia to turn back now, we have a good thing going here," Cyclops explained.

Sieg stood in front of the X-men leader; it was before his own abilities were awakened by Aeon. Bitterness filled his eyes as Cyclops rejected his idea.

"We'll help when it's clear you need it Sieg," Jean said diplomatically.

"Really, I say he should move into Utopia, I know a certain girl whom would like to see him again," Emma retorted.

"Don't start this again Emma, Sieg is his own man!"

"Really, because he seems to be following the outdated ideals of a man whom like you refused to stay dead!"

"A man whose best friend you're having erotic fantasies about whilst sleeping with Namor!"

"Don't read my mind!"

"You project them into my head, along with a few other inappropriate images."

"Does seeing your husband naked really disturb you?"

Jean snarled at Emma as she smirked. Cyclops rubbed his face with the palm of his hand and looked to Sieg.

"The students like you Sieg, they trust you and look up to you, tell Laura and Sofia to come back, they're mutants they should be with their own kind," he explained.

"Oh get over yourself Mr Summers, at some point your gonna have to get it through your head that this Utopia idea is further isolation, a direct contradiction of what Xavier's trying to teach. As for Laurie and Sofia, they are with their own kind when they walk across the street, they were Americans long before they were Utopians!"

"Actually X-23 swore allegiance to Weapon X and Sofia was Brazilian," Emma smirked.

"The point still stands Sieg, there are too few mutants left, we need everyone to protect Hope when she comes back!" Cyclops diplomatically touched Sieg's shoulder.

Sieg sighed as he turned and shoved Cyclops aside.

"Sooner or later you people are going to have to start realising that your human, just like everyone else on the planet and your…'mutant problems' affected others as well!"

_I was bitter, angry, I wanted to punch Cyclops across the face for his stubbornness. It didn't, hell it still doesn't matter to me whether mutants exist or not. They say genocide was committed, that they became endangered. But that's not true, people just lost their powers, not everyone died because of it. For some losing their powers was a gift, others…a wake up call._

"Whatever happened to not needing your powers to make a difference?" Sieg asked Sofia when they returned to their headquarters.

They had just fought the copy of Krakoa. She had regained her mutant powers and had begun packing up her old New Warrior's gear.

"Working with the New Warriors taught me that you didn't need powers to still be a hero, there we were, a bunch of no bodies, former mutants fighting to save lives. It was funny really, a lot of those guys were from the old Omega gang, Quire's little riot squad that got high on kick and ended up getting Celeste's sister killed," Sofia explained as she removed her gloves.

"And what about you?" Sieg asked.

"Me, I realised that I did more good as a New Warriors then I ever did as an X-men recruit, that I never would have done half the things I did if I stayed at the mansion."

"But you got your powers back, I can't help but feel that that's a contradiction of the lesson you learnt," Sieg said.

"I learnt that lesson, but I took the power because I needed it, it doesn't define me. I'm human Sieg, that's what I am, not mutant, human!" she said firmly.

_That made me smile, to know that Sofia was ready and willing to be human, to be a hero! Unfortunately some people weren't so willing; some people needed a little push._

Shiro Yoshida leant against a wall in an alleyway in Tokyo. Sieg stood in front of him in his civilian clothes.

"Why did you come here? If its about revenge it was the X-men who suffered more for Apocalypses attack," the Japanese hero explained as he tilted the liquid from his saki battle down his mouth.

"I came here because you've always rejected joining the X-men, but what would you say if I told you I didn't want to go to Utopia, that I wanted you to join me in putting together a proactive, even revolutionary group of heroes?" Sieg asked.

"I would say you're not the first to try, and from your eyes I see you are affected by the same bitterness I feel, my honour is lost, why do you have the same eyes as me boy, what have you lost?"

Sieg lowered his head for a moment before taking the bottle from Shiro. He looked at the saki for a moment and was tempted to drink it despite Tokyo's law on age.

"I…I lost some good friends, some I know I could have saved, others got killed because of me, because I couldn't control the darkness inside me. That and I simply lost my faith, in heroes, even in my own guardian, I claim honour by pleasing him but his path I don't know if I can continue believing in it. I'm not proposing the same old idea Shiro, I'm proposing a solution to certain problems the others ignore. I want to find the body of Laurie Collins, I want to avenge Captain America's death, I want to stop Apocalypse's future resurrections because we all know he'll be back. What I want is to fight evil and regain the honour I've lost and I think deep down you do too."

The young man tipped the bottle and emptied it onto the floor.

"The pair of us wont do that by sitting in an alley feeling sorry for ourselves, or sitting in a mansion or an island waiting for the bad things to happen," Sieg said.

_I was still bitter, still approaching people in the wrong way. Tough love didn't work on everyone!_

Snowbird threw Sieg into a pile of snow. He rose from the snow, glaring at the blonde haired woman with fury in his eyes.

"You pursue me, after its quite clear that you now work with the very man who killed Alpha Flight? I don't know if you are arrogant or foolish boy but know I will never work in any group that has him on it," Snowbird explained.

"You think I want you to get on with him? You think I'm putting together a team for chuckles….GET OVER YOURSELF!" Sieg roared.

_Stupid and angry, I didn't believe in anyone, not even my own friends._

Satana gripped the sides of Sieg's head, smiling as she bought her lips towards his.

"SIEG NO!" Weapon Omega yelled, firing a blast into Satana's back.

Recovering from her hypnosis, Sieg struck her with the pommel of his sword.

"Do you think I couldn't recover in time? Focus on helping the others Michael," Sieg said.

_Taking it out on others, sometimes the right people!_

Sieg yelled as he jumped into a pile of AIM troopers. He cut their suits open with his sword and knocked them out with quick kicks. Sofia blew them away with her wind and Michael fired an energy blast, knocking several of the agents through a wall. The team walked into the Aim lab and found something they never expected. A man was strapped to a chair; multiple wires on the ceiling were attached to a helmet on his head.

"Who or what is that?" Guardian asked.

"I think its Hyperion," Sieg said.

_He was Hyperion, but the Hyperion built by the government. Mark Milton claimed to be from another Earth, his planet side and he was sent to Earth to be raised by a man he called 'The Father' whom taught him key values that shaped him into a force for good alongside that world's Squadron Supreme._

"Truth without compromise. Thought without error. All things for the betterment of the whole!"

Hyperion sat in Sieg's HQ, looking at the young hero and the team he had put together. Mark Milton could see the electrons orbiting nuclei, he could see the parts that made the whole. The energy inside Guardian, the copied cells that made X-23 a clone, Sofia's mutant gene and the subtle connection between humanity. But when he looked at Sieg he saw something different.

"You possess a power that is not of this world, a power that dwells deep within your very soul, yet it is chaotic, intemperate, you do not yet possess the wisdom to utilise the full potential of this power you possess. I can see the electrical reactions inside your brain, the subtle sweat pouring from your glands, you are afraid," Hyperion explained as he looked at Sieg.

"I'm not afraid of anything," Sieg retorted.

"I can see that you are lying, you are angry, but not with my captors."

"AIM has been around for too long, something needs to be done to stop them permanently," Sieg growled.

"I see, you are tired, of the old ways yes?" Hyperion asked.

"I'm…I'm tired of people dying, people we can stop from dying. We have these powers, this authority and yet we do nothing," the young man slammed his fist into the table.

"You are wrong, we can not save everyone, we can not stop all evil…I come from a world where the Squadron was the sole authority, our world was called a Utopia, yet the people feared us…Father said it didn't matter, that we would save them no matter what…but there must be limits, even for people like us, especially for people like us!"

_Hyperion's words reminded me of something Aeon taught me. He didn't swear allegiance to a nation or a government but an ideal, he couldn't get involved in problems like war and politics because he believed it wasn't his place. He believed that no super human should be given absolute authority, that people must sometimes save themselves._

"What happened to bring you here?" Sofia asked.

"My Earth had reached the pinnacle of its societal evolution, we were ready to expand to the stars, to take our place in the universe. But something happened we didn't expect," Hyperion lowered his head as he spoke. "Another Earth appeared beside ours, gravity forced the two earths together, creating storms that destroyed whole cities, my team mates were all killed trying to reach outer space, only I survived. I tried to push the two Earth's away from one another, but my efforts weren't enough, the galaxy imploded and I was left floating in emptiness, AIM was carrying out experiments across dimensions, they pulled me out and used their science to imprison me, they were composing a way to control my mind. But you have saved me because you have gone against your old ways, tell me, how far will you go before you fall?"

_Everyone believed that I was going to fall, that I was going to be like the evil I was trying to stop._

"_You will fight your adopted father's true son, you will fall," Destiny told me._

"_Even before the timeline changed, I saw in her journal your future Sieg…a dictatorship, the eradication of all mutants save one and only your daughter left to oppose you," Vargas looked into Destiny's journals and even he said that my destiny was bound by the timeline._

_And of course we all know Iron Lad's excuse. But here's something you didn't know, that I didn't reveal beforehand. The woman who claimed to 'know stuff' had been in the present; watching events happen and she claimed I was going to fall too, because she had lived in that future._

She was attractive, even though an 'M' brand similar to Bishop's had been put through her eye. Her blonde hair flowed, free of the pigtails she used as a child. She wore the X symbol on her belt and orange and black jacket and her signature striped socks underneath her cargo trousers. But she had clearly matured, emphasised not only by her small black shirt but also by her face. She had a bitter wisdom in her eyes no member of X-Factor had seen before.

"Destiny knows it, Vargas knows it, Blindfold will know it soon as well…you are going to turn evil Sieg, and the events coming are what will define you," Layla explained.

"People keep telling me this, that's your future not mine," Sieg said.

"It will happen Sieg, I've seen the end results of your anger, mass extinction, enslavement across the stars. You become an evil greater than anything ever seen before, I know this Sieg!"

"Kill me then if you're so certain," the young man growled.

"I want to, believe me I want to," Layla narrowed her eyes at Sieg, revealing her electrical gauntlets.

"Then why don't you?" Sieg asked.

"Because your presence is still necessary, you were a hero before you became the ultimate evil," Layla sighed.

"So that's it, my destiny is written in the timeline, it can't be avoided, don't make me laugh it hasn't happened yet."

"It has happened, I lived through it!"

"WELL IT DOESN'T HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME!" Sieg yelled.

_There she was, the hottest but most annoying woman I had ever met telling me my destiny was set that she would kill me before the precise moment I fell. I ignored her and threw myself into fights._

"WHAT THE HELL DOES IT TAKE TO IMPRISON YOU GUYS!" Sieg yelled as he slammed his sword into Wrecker's crowbar.

"Sieg wait for us," Wind Dancer said as she blew Pile driver aside.

_In my attempts at recruiting heroes._

"Well look who thinks he can become the saviour of all man kind, if the world's depending on you then I pity it mate," Kid Briton smirked as he pressed his foot against Sieg's shoulder.

"You can't…just look away," Sieg groaned before Briton pushed him onto the dirt.

"Wait it go Brian," Apex said, caressing Briton's cheek.

"Sieg, we're wasting our time here," Guardian said.

_In all the wrong places._

"Our loyalty is to Russia," Red Guardian said.

"I'm not asking you to swear allegiance to anything, I'm asking you to help protect the world's interests not America's," Sieg argued.

"Russian barely has enough super heroes, we need to stay here to protect it," Darkstar said.

_And only occasionally in the right places._

"I don't get into the super hero game much, I suppose I'd better use my buddy here for something and it sounds like what you have in mind could work," Juston said.

"Destroy," his Sentinel nodded its head.

_I even tried looking in outer space, for the heroes in the stars that could help me._

"I know you haven't been at this long, I thought I could teach you what I know, it might even help in your Imperial guard career," Sieg said to the New Smasher.

"Actually Subguardians don't get called on much, there's already a Smasher on the guard and there hasn't been a great crisis since Karabai's conquest," Izzy explained.

"I'd be willing to go if Izzy is, we've been combing space lately for any sign of the Enigma Force. There were sightings on Earth but I don't know whether its true," Xanders explained.

"It apparently possessed a brain dead woman, she's in Avengers custody, or at least she hasn't flown off Earth yet," Sieg said.

"We're ready to help when you need it Sieg, but right now we need some time to get…our houses in order is the term you humans use right?" Xanders asked.

"Something like that, but are you sure this is how you want to do this? Being part of something is a lot better than being alone," Sieg explained.

"I was with the Nova Corps for a while Sieg, I carried out my destiny, now I'm with Isabel," Xanders smiled as he wrapped his arm around Smasher's waist.

_But still, whenever I didn't have anything to do, the fear of the future always haunted me, what people expected from me, what they feared in me. That fear gave way to my darker power, to my corruption._

**"_RAAAAAARGH!"_**

Sieg stood on the surface of an undeveloped planet, yelling his heart out. His crystal tail swept across the landscape, creating energy waves that cut trees and mountains into ribbons. When he burnt out his power he collapsed onto the ground.

_I thought I was going to die, it was a better fate than the future that I supposedly couldn't avoid. But once again, __he __saved me!_

"I'm not giving up on you, never," Aeon said as he picked Sven up off the floor.

Sieg suddenly woke up and found himself on a medical table of some kind. He looked at his surroundings and saw the inside of a futuristic medical bay. The door in front of him opened and a blonde haired man entered, followed by a green skinned woman, Darkhawk and Moondragon.

"Good to see you awake," the blonde haired man said.

"Where am I?" Sieg asked.

"Guardians of the galaxy HQ, Peter Quill's star ship," Darkhawk said, motioning to the blonde haired man.

"You're Star Lord? I thought you had brown hair and wore a black uniform," Sieg said.

"Yeah I thought you did have brown hair," the green skinned woman said.

Star Lord simply shrugged his shoulders. Sieg looked over Gamora's shoulder and spotted Quasar and Phyla-Vell.

"Are you guys the Guardians?" Sieg asked.

"We are, although recently we've been employed by that Aeon guy, he says to take you home buddy," Star Lord said.

"Why were you out this far in space anyway?" Quasar asked.

"I was trying to find Galactus," Sieg said.

"What, why?" Dark hawk asked.

"I…I wanted to kill him, to stop him from killing people, even if it meant destroying myself," Sieg lowered his head slightly.

"So you were willing to sacrifice your life, for what? Your ideals or your fears of the future?" Major Victory asked as he emerged from the hallway.

"I was sick of it, all these galactic entities say that Galactus is an important part of 'nature', yet whenever people are shown why they conveniently forget and he goes back to destroying entire planets and civilisations well I'M SICK OF IT!" Sieg yelled.

"You think you're the only one who feels that way? Well your not, we're all frustrated about it, but we don't go off on a self destructive vendetta," Darkhawk explained.

"You've got friends to depend on and they depend on you in turn, nothing will be gained from you getting yourself killed fighting someone way out of your league," Gamora said.

"I know that, but I cant just stand by and do nothing," Sieg said.

"Then focus on Earth first and then move to the stars," Quasar said.

Sieg sighed as he stood off the table and walked out of the medical bay. He stood on the observation deck, looking out at the stars.

"Are you okay?" Darkhawk asked as he and Quasar entered.

"No I'm not, I want to do something to stop the evil and protect the weak," Sieg sighed.

"But where do you draw the line? Who protects the weak from the person who protects the weak?" Quasar asked.

"I get it, the word is spreading isn't it? People are saying that I'm a time bomb, that I'm going to wipe out the world one day."

"You think we believe that shit? You pulled your weight during the invasion, no body doubts you," Darkhawk said.

"Of course they doubt me, everybody looks at me, watches me…they're suspicious of me as if I was Osborn!"

"There's one person who has absolute faith in you," Quasar said.

"Absolute faith, then why did he run away and leave you guys to send me back home?" Sieg asked.

"So he could find Galactus himself and draw him away from the world he targeted!"

Sieg looked out of the window and saw a red flash replace one of the stars.

_Then the mess with Deathblade and the Squadron started. I was tempted, wounded, thrown against the dirt. For a moment I did feel like being the tyrant Layla accused me of becoming. But then Aeon saved my life again and showed me who I really was. Yet still there was the future and what everyone was telling me. Then something happened I didn't expect. I met with Steve Rogers and he clarified Iron Lad's story._

Sieg landed in the wasteland Washington had become. He cautiously summoned his sword as a laser trembled over his chest.

"Stand down Natasha," Fury said to Romanoff as the pair emerged from what was left of the Lincoln memorial.

"I came as soon as Michael contacted me," Sieg said.

"He's in here Sieg, come on in and he can tell you what he saw," Michael Van Patrick said.

Sieg walked into the memorial and saw someone who made him gasp. Kneeling to what was once the Lincoln statue was Steve Rogers, the first Captain America. He turned to Sieg and smiled warmly.

"Good to meet you son, Michael's told me all about you," Steve said.

Sieg shook Steve's hand without question, in awe like any fan of the star spangled champion.

"But, how?" Sieg as at a loss for words, but he was able to ask the question that haunted his mind.

"Michael told me how you wanted him to find me, he did, but I freed myself. The Red Skull had trapped me in the Timestream, forcing me to see every event in my life, I didn't just see my past, I saw a future too," Steve explained.

"A future?"

"I saw it, felt it even, Kang said it was going to happen and that you knew it was going to happen, that you knew what you were heading into. Michael told me what you went through during Karabai's invasion, and I've got personal experience that Sven Reilly believes in you, if he was willing to risk his life like that then alone tells me you're someone worth giving the benefit of the doubt," Steve patted Sieg's shoulder.

Sieg widened his eyes slightly as Steve smiled at him.

"I don't live my life by the certainty of a time travellers vision, there are many possibilities, now this future may have happened in another world. But this is our world; the future hasn't been decided yet. This is your life Sieg, no one else can tell you how to live it, make your choices but understand that you have a responsibility, that your choices have consequences, ultimately you decide your future, nobody else son," Steve explained.

_Layla told me what my power could create. Steve told me what my future could be. My father showed me who I was and my friends showed me my path. I knew what I had to do, step it up, move with more certainty. Keep fighting until the fight is done._

Sieg stood in front of the Asgardians.

"Help me to help Thor, he's fought for Midgard all his life, there's a war coming and it's a chance for the warriors of Asgard to prove themselves the greatest heroes in history," he explained.

_Settle old rivalries!_

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO!" Sieg yelled as he landed between Hulk and Ross. "The whole world is going to hell and you two are out here arguing? Your both heroes in your own way, right now someone worse than you two think the other is, is out there, please…I need your help otherwise good people will die!"

_And of course gathering the friends I made along the way._

Sieg nodded to Prime as he left to find his Ultraforce teammates. He however picked up his phone and began calling those he gathered.

_I know who I am, I am the son of Sven Reilly, I am who he has raised me to be. I decide my future, no one else._

* * *

**All of the pieces are now in place, my forces are moving and the heroes are distracted. There's just one insignificant group in my way.**

Squirrel Girl sighed as she and her teammates walked through Project Pegasus. Iron Man had assigned them to protect the artefacts there. The armoured Avenger himself had come to bolster their ranks. He had asked for Mr Immortal to go to the head of security's office. The other team members rushed to the office after the emergency alarm had been triggered. Squirrel girl gasped in horror as the team burst through the wall. The floor was stained with blood and bone, a severed gloved hand crawled across the floor and the split remains of Mr Immortal's head had been splat against the wall.

"Oh my god," Flatman muttered.

Iron Man crouched beside the left half of Mr Immortal's head. Craig's eye stared at Iron man in fear, darting between the armoured Avenger and his team mates.

"Craig, don't worry buddy we'll figure out some way to put you back together," Doorman said.

"Mr Immortal should be fine, he is immortal after all," Tony sighed.

"What happened here Mr Stark?" Squirrel girl asked.

"Looks like somebody sliced Mr Immortal into little pieces, so many pieces I calculate it'll take him a decade to reform, of course with his heart at the centre of the sun I doubt his body will ever move again," Iron man explained.

"How do you know his heart is at the centre of the sun?" Bertha asked.

"There's no time to worry about the details, you've been infiltrated, some body slipped through security under disguise!"

"But how do you know…"

'Iron man' suddenly turned around, firing an energy beam from his wrist that ripped through Squirrel Girl's chest. Mr Immortal's eye grew wide as his other teammates gasped. Squirrel Girl fell to the floor, her eyes frozen in shock. The rest of the team turned to Iron Man as his body flickered. His armour changed, replaced by spandex and armoured padding, and a long flowing cloak. Muramasa grinned as he engaged his energy blade, the same blade he had used to cut apart Mr Immortal and teleport his heart away.

"Lets face it, we all knew you'd be the next to die," he said before leaping into action.

Next Chapter 25: Trial


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel

This chapter also acts as my one-shots for the story, some of the one shots I intended to write are now cancelled and the key moments of them are put into this and last chapter.

* * *

The Hunt

Chapter 25: Trial

_I have always been the pawn of great men. My father the Collector, my husband Korvac and now the avenger Cade Hunter, but the question remains:_

"Who is Cade Hunter?"

Carina opened her eyes and found herself in the place she wished to be in, amongst those that she needed to see. The void of space was nothing to these beings, who could create an atmosphere around them or even live without it. Though the question of life and its creation was still unanswered, these beings were the closest thing to gods in the universe. They were feared, worshipped and hated across the universe.

Stood on a rainbow bridge was the lord of all Asgard. Odin was known as the all-father, yet he was just a member of a race that had transcended humanity long ago. He impatiently tapped his sword against the bridge, his single eye itching for both an answer and a fight. Across from him floated a magnificent ship as large as any planet. The ship opened its hull and a literal giant floated out of the ship. He wore blue and purple armour and had become the extinction of countless alien races. His name was once Galan, but now he was Galactus, the devourer of worlds.

"And for what reason would his existence require us to gather?"

Someone that rarely required an answer asked the question. For she was the embodiment of death itself and the one that courted a man that hoped to destroy all life as a gift. Death sometimes appeared as a beautiful woman and at other times as a skeletal figure covered by a hood and cloak. The image was iconic if a little stereotypical, but Carina had no worries over such things. Her greatest concern was for Death's lack of an escort, the Titan Thanos whom now no longer accompanied her. Perhaps he had returned from the dead, if so that meant Thanos was now more dangerous than ever.

"It is not merely his existence that should concern us, but the existence of his greatest rival, Sven Reilly!"

The Greek robes and armour of the next two arrivals identified them as Olympians, the mythical gods once worshipped by humans. Zeus and his daughter Athena stood on a great big asteroid, their robes and armour black because of their recent loss.

"I know of Sven Reilly, for once I tried to manipulate him into being my champion, but Reilly's faith in humanity is far stronger than faith of any god or entity, even the one above all of us has not earned his faith," Athena explained.

"Deathblade killed your husband Carina, but to achieve that he also sacrificed my son," Zeus growled.

Carina showed them all the image of her new master slaying her old one. The man in black armour drove his sword through Hercules's back, cutting the energy being known as Michael Korvac, Carina's old husband. She considered Cade's blade their divorce papers, and she hadn't required Michael's signature. Carina was free, for the effectiveness of Cade's blade was absolute. He was the blade of death, and a god killer, she showed the gathered beings the image of Cade releasing his armour, revealing an angelic form of pure energy. The young man had still employed a blade in Mika Boshi, even when the Japanese god took became a being of pure chaos. Deathblade had killed the chaos king, preventing a war that would have shattered the border between life and death. But those borders were already broken, not just by the technorganic virus Cade had stolen from Eli Bard but something else working in the background, something only she, the one above all and the Living Tribunal knew of.

"We are well aware of the power Deathblade wields, and the power that Aeon, Sven Reilly holds back…yet we know almost nothing of their origins or their ends. Enlighten us Mrs Korvac," Mephisto, the deceiver and harvester of souls cackled at his little joke.

"Sven Reilly," Carina whispered.

She showed them the man, a soul now trapped in grey armour and the boy he had once been, a care free red haired boy in a blue coat. They saw a boy living with a single mother and a younger sister, then a family expanded by the presence of a clone, one he treated as a younger brother. Time passed and they saw him, his armour shattering as he protected a silver haired baby. They watched the baby grow into a boy, cared for by Sven. Then the boy grew into a teenager and for unknown reasons stood with only the soul of his adopted father to guide him.

"His son, Siegfried Wallace, the avatar of the spirits of faith was the one who destroyed the Phoenix Force, or at least regressed it to a new state," Carina explained.

The teenager slammed his fist into the legendary M'Krann crystal, resulting in a change that all of the entities knew of.

"He thought he was freeing the Phoenix Force's hosts, but he has only cleared the way for something else entirely," Eternity said.

The being, an expanse of stars and planets silhouetted by the shadow of a robed man reached across time and showed his fellows the mutant messiah, Hope Summers. She lived in a timeline with her protector Cable, and elderly Wolverine and an assortment of heroes facing an evil they thought they understood completely.

"What is this evil that is coming for us?" Zeus asked.

"One that transcends the borders of time, space and reality, one whom can move across the Multiverse and beyond it," Carina explained.

"There is nothing beyond the Multiverse, only emptiness," Odin said.

"That's what you believe," Carina smiled as she raised her arms.

The emptiness of space was replaced by light and in that light came a flood of images that to anyone who was merely mortal could never comprehend.

"I have never seen heroes like that before," Odin narrowed his eye.

"They are merely the possibilities that exist within that universe, a universe that stretches our own to true infinity," Carina waved her hand and the images of the different multiverses beyond hers faded, overcome by blood shed and destruction.

"What can be done?" Eternity asked.

"My existence will end if this universe is destroyed, are you suggesting that we unite?" Galactus asked.

"I will not join with a destroyer of worlds," Odin growled.

"If you do not your vaunted godhood will fade as quickly as Asgard has," Death said.

"Where is the Watcher? Shouldn't he be here?" Zeus asked.

"_**He is one of the few whom is fulfilling their purpose!"**_

Carina widened her eyes slightly as the stars across space stopped shining. A portal appeared before the godly beings and a man obscured by dark energy emerged.

"_**You think you all play some bold purpose to the universes continuing cycle of life, but you are wrong, this is a lie, an illusion you have cast upon thousands of souls for thousands of years in order to maintain the balance of power that makes you worshipped as gods," **_the being of darkness explained.

"What are you?" Athena asked.

"_**I am an absolute, a certain being without need of justice or purpose, I exist because I am and will kill because I can. You however have committed a crime in a way, the grand conspiracy of how you all maintain your seemingly infinite existence is something the people of the universe will never forgive, but I will not be the one to punish you, I will leave you either to your guilt over your secrets,"**_ he turned to Odin, _**"Your grief of an empire lost," **_Zeus squeezed his fist together in anger, _**"And of course the lie that has been told to allow you to escape the death you deserve again and again," **_Galactus remained emotionless as the dark being turned.

"Whatever you are, you will be stopped," Odin said.

"_**But at what price?"**_

One by one the beings of the cosmos disappeared until only Carina remained. She sighed and closed her eyes; transporting herself to the temporary cell of the one she respected enough to follow. He was chained to the chair he was sitting on, his face covered by a complex mask that bound his arms together. The young man raised his head, his red eyes glowing through the mask.

"Carina," Cade said.

"Cade, this plan of yours, I have seen its potential outcomes, why do you go towards it?" she asked.

"Because it is the only thing that will inspire the world to fully unite, the eradication of all the criminal bloodlines that bought on these disastrous events," Cade explained.

"And you feel you are the only one who can do this?"

"It doesn't matter what I feel, I'm doing it, I'm following through with it, either kill me now to stop me or stay out of my way!"

Carina gripped the sides of Cade's head. His mask disappeared, followed shortly by his chains. He looked into the woman's eyes as the glow in them slowly faded, revealing simple, human brown pupils. Suddenly, Carina pulled Cade's lips to hers. She sat on his lap, the skirt of her dress hung off her legs as she wrapped them around his waist. While Carina closed his eyes, Cade remained still, his eyes still glowing even as the beautiful woman poured her passion into her kisses.

"Enough," he whispered. "You seek happiness, but I can not give you that," he said.

"Not even happiness for yourself?" Carina asked. "I could take you someplace far away, another world where you could have a second chance to spend your days in peace," she smiled as the glow in his eyes faded.

They pressed their lips together, sharing with one another all the positive emotions they had kept inside for years. As Cade bought his lips away from Carina's, the glow in his eyes returned and he brushed her cheek with his fingers.

"Perhaps in another life I could have found happiness with a woman like you, but I am not living that life, I can not turn my back to the injustices and evil that is allowed to flourish and gain power!"

"You never could, not in any timeline, I wanted this one to be different, even when you have found true happiness you can never turn away from what you see as evil!"

Tears fell down her eyes as their surroundings changed. Cade stood off his chair and looked at a newspaper that flew by. The front headline said 'Cyclops declares the mutant revolution!'

"What is this place?" he asked.

"A place that could have been, the life you could have had," Carina pointed to a hilltop.

Cade widened his eyes, seeing himself. But this man was kneeling by four gravestones.

"Talia Hunter, Sven Hunter, James Hunter, Isabel Hunter…those dates, are they?" he turned to Carina and she nodded her head.

Again Cade widened his eyes as Sven walked towards his other self. But this Sven was not trapped in his armoured form; he was the young red haired man Cade always remembered.

"Cade, I am so sorry," he said.

"You don't need to be sorry Sven, you weren't even alive," the other Cade said.

"But if I had been, if I had been alive perhaps I could have done something to stop the X-men and Avengers fighting each other, perhaps I could have prevented this tragedy from occurring," Sven explained.

"Why, this is a good thing isn't it? Mutants are awakening again, they are no longer an 'endangered species', my son…my son was a mutant, and his powers destroyed our house…buried my family, my wife, my daughter, my…my baby son!"

Cade watched his other self-cry, falling to his knees and clawing at the dirt. He watched the man rise, turning to his rival with glowing eyes, eyes that glowed not for justice, but hatred.

"And it wasn't just mine, others have lost because of mutants gaining their powers, and they celebrate this as if it is A GOOD THING!" he yelled hysterically. "I saw who was responsible, Scott Summers, their messiah Hope…they took my family!"

"No Cade you mustn't think like that, vengeance is not the way, you learnt that lesson when you married Talia, don't forget it now," Sven said.

Suddenly, Cade drew a scythe from his waist, slamming it against the gauntlet Sven covered his hand with.

"Stop talking of the past, my family is gone now and those mutants celebrate as if what they wanted didn't have consequences…I never cared about mutants, no one did, I didn't care if the Avengers fought the X-men, if mutant themselves went exintinct or became the true next step in evolution, it didn't matter…my family, my children, WHERE EVERYHING TO ME!"

Energy burst out of Cade's blade, knocking Sven back.

"I came here as a friend Cade, alls I want is to help you, I want to save your soul so that it can go to the same place they have gone to," Sven explained.

"_**MY FAMILY WAS MY SOUL!" **_Cade yelled as his armour covered his body. _**"Scott Summers, Hope, I will kill them…no I WILL MAKE THEM UNDERSTAND MY PAIN! THEN WHEN THEY HAVE FELT THE AGONY I FEEL THEN THEY WILL HAVE MY PERMISSION TO DIE!"**_

Carina waved her hands and the scene was replaced by a series of images. Cade saw his other self burn what looked like the Xavier Institute, fight seemingly younger, past versions of the X-men and hold a red haired girl by her cloak moments before throwing her into Cyclops.

"In that time you became a greater villain than any on that Earth, one guided by his pain, an unstoppable force, unwavering in your hatred!"

"This isn't that world, it doesn't have to end that way," Cade said.

"No it doesn't, you always have a choice," Carina lowered her head as her eyes glowed yellow again.

Cade raised his head as he sat back onto a chair. He was back in his cell, awaiting his trial. Carina was gone, watching Earth from the moon. She looked to her left and saw Uatu the Watcher. He watched not the planet, but the events themselves taking place across the Earth, all of them connected to the grand battle that was going to happen again.

_Cade Hunter is not evil, he simply is, likewise Sven Reilly is not good either, he simply is. The two of them coexist as part of a never-ending cycle, a cycle that has started since they first gained their powers._

They were young again, new to their roles, yet their rivalry was already as strong as it would be in the future. Two young men clashed on the streets of New York. They clashed with their fists and their ideals, with weapons and their abilities, with the very environment they fought on. Deathblade swung his scythes at Aeon, slashing off his shoulder pads. Aeon returned the gesture in kind, punching off Deathblade's helmet. Both men yelled as energy coursed around their bodies. One swung his fist, the other swung his scythes and the resulting explosion shook the city.

**I won and I guess Cade took it personally. He didn't understand at first how someone like me who had only had to struggle once in his life could beat him. In the end it came down to him hating me for not avenging our friend's death. I couldn't do a thing to stop him from rushing down a path of bloodshed.**

_Time and time again they fought, sometimes without even fully understanding why. In the end it was believed they came to understand one another._

Sven fell to the ground, his armour shattered, blood leaking from a wound on his abdomen. He looked up to see a portal in the sky closing, then he looked across the ruined plains of the battlefield and saw his rival rushing towards him. Cade knelt by Sven's side, pressing his wound with his bare hands.

"Sieg…is he…safe?" Sven asked.

"He's safe, but save your strength," Cade said.

"The others are they…"

"You saved everyone Sven, you saved them!"

"Good, your going to be…okay…I want you to understand…why I couldn't kill you…back then!"

"Because…because you are my friend," tears fell down Cade's eyes.

"Live…on…Cade, Sieg…live on!"

**Like any hero I couldn't stay dead, I keep wondering whether its destiny, whether he's destined to always be my opposition, whether the only thing I can do to put Cade on the right path is to die.**

**"_The Answer's no James," _**Sven said to James via his communicator.

"But Cade's trial is going to be starting soon, don't you want to prevent him from getting sent to the public prisons?" James asked.

**"_What can I do, lie and say that Cade is completely insane? We both know that isn't true, he doesn't deserve to be locked up in an asylum."_**

"Quite frankly I don't think it will matter, most of the insane ones like Arcade are just locked up in the same revolving door prison," Wolverine said.

"You're only saying that cause you hope that whatever plan Deathblade has in mind he'll succeed," Wonder Man said.

"And you only say that because you're afraid of your dear brother dying," Quicksilver retorted.

"Of course I am, and you should be worried too, Deathblade might go after Wanda!"

"_He won't!"_

"What makes you so certain of that Sven?" James asked.

**"_He already had a chance, that and Wanda did what she did when she was mentally disturbed…"_**

"Subtle way of putting it Sven," Carol muttered.

**"_Cade knows what its like to be out of control, he knows the guilt and he sees it as a greater punishment than death itself…that's why he didn't kill me when I gave in to my dark side and became Onyx," _**Sven explained.

"And yet you believe he wants to get into the prison, you're confident he wont be ripped apart in there, you know he has a plan and you're not going to do anything about it…you ask me you've still got a bit of Onyx's corruption inside you," James said.

**"_I don't need to justify manipulation to you!" _**Sven snapped.

"What does he mean Crowner?" Wolverine asked.

**"_James had one of his psychics influence Sieg's memories, making him believe I was capable of changing into human form and hugging my nephew and niece!"_**

"You did what?" Carol and Wanda glared at James's holographic form.

"I didn't know what to do about Sieg's depression, Sven was spending so much time getting back in touch with his real relatives but he wasn't interacting with them, I needed to do something to give Sieg a little hope," James explained.

"False hope you mean," Quicksilver said bitterly.

"You heard what Zack said, our reality isn't the only thing under threat here, everything that happens is connected, so everything I do no matter how cruel it may be is for the greater good, that includes any kind of manipulation but allowing somebody like Cade to have his way…"

**"_And what kind of person is Cade James? While you were building your company off of the graves of your uncle and cousin, Cade and I struggled to protect the world in our own way from threats that made you hide under the bed, we both sacrificed tooth and nail, I even lost limbs because of it…"_**

"And whose company gave you synthetic replacements?"

**"_I don't need to listen to you, you didn't even know Laura so you cant possibly understand what we both lost!"_**

"Boohoo Sven, you think just because Cade lost the girl he loved it gives him justification to commit murder?"

**"_I thought you were trying to help Cade!"_**

"I need to help the world first Sven, the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few."

"ENOUGH!" Carol yelled.

Sven and James grimaced as the military woman stepped between them.

"We're facing a crisis and the two of you are fighting like dogs over a toy, Cade is a threat and we need to deal with him, but with him in Hammer custody there isn't a lot we can do to override Gyrich's authority and he's saying he's got to go to prison," she explained.

**"_I don't intend to let Cade go through with whatever he's planning, I'm going to stop him, but I'm not going to sacrifice everything we have to stand for to do it,"_**

"Really, Cade made sacrifices, I just got word from my contacts in the Inhumans, he attacked them Sven, he cut Black Bolt's throat and…he killed innocents Sven."

Sven widened his eyes slightly, whilst Quicksilver grit his teeth together, angered by Deathblade attacking the place his child called home.

_It's true, Cade did attack the inhumans, and he went through Galactic Guardians, Galactic Avengers to get to what he wanted._

**"_YOU CHOOSE HIM! HE TRIED TO KILL YOU!"_**

Deathblade threw Gorgon's soldiers off his shoulder, slashing two Kree soldiers he knew had smuggled weapons to the Shiar. He pushed, kicked, struck people with the flat end of his scythe, even poked eyes to get to his target. Kai-Vell watched Deathblade savagely cut his way through a whole squad of soldiers. He looked to the skies, watching Mar-Vell pound Ronan around like he was nothing. Crystal manipulated the Earth, creating an opening she intended to trap Deathblade in. She struck him with fire and wind, creating a vortex to heat his armour. Then she created a wave, intending to freeze him in place. But Deathblade's armour changed, turning him into a Wolf like beast. He leapt over the water and slashed Crystal across the side.

"LADY CRYSTAL!" Kai-Vell yelled.

A blast suddenly hit Deathblade in the chest, throwing him off of Crystal. Kai-Vell looked to the skies and saw the arrival of the Guardians of the Galaxy. But they weren't alone, they were with Avengers. Phyla-Vell drew her sword, flying alongside her predecessor Quasar. Wendell punched Genis across the face, whilst Phyla slammed her sword into her father's bands.

"Father," she whispered, unable to look the enslaved hero in the eyes.

"Bastard," Darkhark growled, landing in front of Deathblade with Gamora and Star Lord beside him.

Gamora slammed her shield into the shield on Deathblade's arm. He swung back with his claws, roaring at the fighters. Sersi landed beside Crystal, with Moon Dragon and Black Knight.

"Nathan," Crystal muttered weakly.

Kai's legs shook as he watched the titans battle one another. He looked to the castle doors and saw the children, Luna and Black Bolt's son. They looked at their mother and father respectively, both kids worried about their parents. The Kree cadet looked up at Mar-Vell and saw the tears in both his and his daughter's eyes. Squeezing his hands into fists, Kai-Vell drew his pistol and started firing at Deathblade.

"JUST GO AWAY!" he yelled.

Deathblade slashed Gamora in the arm before turning to Kai-Vell. He changed back into his armour warrior form and swung his scythe upwards, cutting the barrel off of Kai-Vell's pistol and knocking off his helmet. The blonde haired, blue eyed and pink skinned Kree fell to the floor and he looked up as Phyla ran her father through with her sword. He blasted her in the chest, throwing her into Darkhawk. Deathblade kicked Star Lord in the chest, then locked his blade with Black Knight's.

"You'll pay for what you did to her," Nathan growled.

**"_They shouldn't have stopped me!"_**

"Maximus is not here Deathblade, this violence and death is for nothing, we will stop you here monster," Moon Dragon said as she put her hands on her head.

**"_NO DON'T!" _**Cade yelled.

Moon Dragon suddenly screamed as red energy surrounded her head. Phyla got off of Darkhawk and looked to her lover as blood ran from her nose and eyes. Moon Dragon's eyes rolled into the back of her head before she fell to the floor, crumbling into a mess, the left side of her body hanging like a stroke victim.

**"_I told her not to read my mind, she shouldn't have even touched my mind," _**Deathblade said as he pushed Black Knight aside.

Phyla ran to Moon Dragon's side and felt her neck for a pulse. Her eyes grew wide in horror and the other heroes around her lowered their heads. All grew silent as Phyla touched her sword.

"GET HIM" Gorgon yelled.

He slammed his hooves into the ground, creating tremors that forced Cade to fly up. Darkhawk turned into his artillery form and fired several blasts into Cade's back. Star Lord fired his blaster, hitting Cade's kneecaps. Medusa grabbed Cade's legs with her hair and began pulling him to the ground. He swung his scythe, cutting her strands of hair like butter. Quasar slammed into Cade from the top, bashing him against the floor. Cade slammed his elbow against Quasar's cheek, then threw Quasar by his hair into the castle wall.

"BASTARD!" Phyla screamed, slashing at Cade with her sword.

He easily deflected her strikes before cutting her arm. Cade then tripped Phyla to the floor and raised his blade over his head.

"NO!" Kai-Vell yelled.

He dived at Cade, tackling him to the ground. Cade flipped Kai over, slamming him against the floor.

**"_You all…should not…have gotten…IN MY WAY!" _**he yelled as he raised his scythe.

"PLEASE STOP!"

Deathblade froze as he turned. He widened his eyes and the glow in them faded. Luna stood with her cousin, crying in the midst of the destruction he had caused.

"My uncle isn't here, he's not here," she said. "Please leave us alone…please just go!"

Deathblade looked at the wounded and dying around him and then at his blood soaked scythe. He narrowed his eyes before the glow returned. But instead of continuing the fight he flew into the sky, followed by his enslaved servants.

**Cade made his choices, but they were the wrong ones. What kind of future can be created by blood stained hands? But beyond that future is my friend, a good man capable of achieving wonders. I still believe in that man, Cade Hunter, the bearer of the spirit of Justice.**

Cade Hunter walked down the corridors of the Hammer base, guided by armoured agents and Moonstone. Karla kept her mask off as she walked beside the chained man. He didn't seem at all bothered that he would potentially be locked away for the rest of his life. She had turned over her evaluation of his mental health to Agent Chang, all that was left to do was stand Cade in front of a jury on a televised trial.

"Murder trial of Cade Michael Hunter will now begin, all jury members stand for the honourable judge Henry Cousland," the court barrister declared the judge's arrival.

Karla looked amongst the jury and guessed that her patient was judging them even now. They all had that general uneasy look, they knew he could detect their sin and that if his chains were loose he would kill them.

"Cade Hunter, I understand you will be defending yourself," Cousland said.

He was a near overweight man, religious judging from the cross hanging on his neck and Karla guessed the man had his own demons, though he was at least an honest and clean law abiding man. Cade stood and looked at the jury, causing at least one to cower.

"Yes, and I would like to clarify the charges if you don't mind, you believe I have killed forty people, this is incorrect, I have killed approximately three hundred people. I deny the charges of treason, I attacked Hammer agents as a man seeking revenge for the crimes they committed, I have no bank account or ties with any other foreign power…I deny the charges of theft, I have never taken a cent from even criminals, I plead guilty to the charges of destruction of public property, I am guilty of murder, but I am not guilty of obstruction of justice, what I was doing was a crime in itself, but morally I would say it is justice, Doctor Sofen will speak for my mental state of mind!"

Karla cleared her throat before standing up and addressing the judge.

"Mr Hunter is aware of the consequences of his actions, he does not display any of the signs typically associated with schizophrenia, his actions are not in dedication to any deity or authority figure and while his abilities have left a strain on his body they have not affected his mental state. Cade Hunter is not insane, you will find there to be patterns to his killings and a manner of truth to his accusations, indicating that he does indeed kill those whom he deems to be sinners," she explained.

"Very good Dr Sofen, I understand there are no witnesses to Mr Hunter's character present, if so then I will defer to the prosecution, Mr Coals!"

Aiden Coals was a levelheaded prosecution lawyer. He was part of a long line of lawmen and women and was respected, but Cade saw sin within him. Prior to his graduation he had forced himself on a younger girl. Cade squeezed his hands into fists but remained outright calm, he wouldn't allow an outburst to obstruct his plans. Coals stepped up to the jury, looking between them and the cameras.

"I have a question for Dr Sofen, is it true Dr Sofen that you acted as Mr Hunter's psychologist for a time prior to your current…predicament?" he asked.

"It is true, I was Mr Hunter's psychoanalyst, though that was during a time when both our records were relatively clean," Karla said.

"Yes, yes, well is it true that you two had grown close during this time? Forgive me if this is inaccurate but I believe your secretary accused you of being inappropriate…"

"She accused me of sleeping with Mr Hunter," Karla corrected the man.

"Was she correct?"

"No she wasn't, Mr Hunter and I never slept together," Karla said.

"But excuse me for presuming, this may be a question better suited for Mr Hunter but do you believe he formed an affection for you?"

"The only affection for me he has is the possibility of killing me quite painfully Mr Coals," Karla smirked as the security guards laughed.

"I see, then I turn the question to you Mr Hunter, do you find Dr Sofen attractive?"

"Not as attractive as you found that fifteen year old girl you raped when you were nineteen," Cade said.

Coals widened his eyes slightly and again the guards laughed.

"Mr Hunter, if you make an outburst like that again I will have you held in contempt of court, Mr Coals if you have a point to make then make it," Cousland said firmly.

"Yes your honour, the point I was trying to make was that Dr Sofen's analysis of Mr Hunter may be biased as the two already have a history, I was trying to determine the nature of this history," Coals explained.

"The nature of it was three hours of me boring Doctor Sofen with details of how my parents regularly beat me and everything I found disgusting about society in general," Cade explained.

"Oh, in that case I would like to get to the manner of your abilities, you say you can see any sin, is this true?"

"Do you really have to ask that question after what I said earlier Mr Coals?" Cade asked.

"What you said earlier is a lie," Coals retorted.

"Try saying that with a straight face!"

"Your honour I am not the one on trial here," Coals looked to the judge.

"Everyone seems to be on trial, if you're finished with your questioning Mr Coals make your closing statement!"

"Very well, jury, people watching at home, I know it is easy to agree with what Mr Hunter has been doing, lord knows there have been miscarriages of justice throughout the history of humanity…"

**I don't really care what the prosecution said. There was a moment when I thought I should go to be Cade's character witness, but things just got in the way. If I had been there I would have said this…Cade Hunter is one of the greatest men I've ever known. He never compromised, he remained firm in his beliefs and he never wavered in fulfilling the view of justice we all should have had. But somewhere along the line he lost track of the difference between us and them, he lost track of mercy, of understanding. I can personally say that there's no one who cares more for human life than Cade Hunter. But that doesn't excuse what he did.**

"We find the defendant…guilty!"

"Mr Hunter, I am sentencing you to life imprisonment without chance of parole, you will be held at the maximum security wing of H.A.M.M.E.R's prison complex, god help you Cade Hunter, because you've now put yourself on the worst place on Earth to be a superhero!"

'That's where I was hoping to go,' Cade thought as his guards led him away.

Next Chapter 26: Warpath

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, next time heroes and villains alike unite against those whom threaten their existence. Deathblade is trapped but not helpless and Muramasa engages those intending to save the GLA, whilst Zack finally discovers his heritage


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel

The moment that was coming since the beginning of the story, Deathblade and Aeon face off once again, the heroes unite and the villain reveals himself

* * *

The Hunt

Chapter 26: Warpath

There were moments in history that people hoped and prayed to see. Miracles were the simple things made great, acts of kindness, unity, faith and courage were what made the difference and inspired. The people of Earth saw wonders preformed in their heroes. Ordinary men and women and the extraordinary working together to accomplish wonders. The war with the Squadron Supreme was not about the ideals of a nation, but the ideal view of humanity. One side said humanity was weak and thus needed inhuman rulers, but the other said no 'we are not weak, we do not abandon each other'.

Rescue and Justice flew across city landscapes, coordinating search and rescue efforts. Stingray swam across the sea, working with Namora and other Atlanteans to rescue the people caught in the disasters caused by the waves from the battle between Attuma and Deathblade. Darkhawk shot down satellites that dropped from the sky. The armoured hero changed into his artillery form and shot down one stray satellite after another.

"Machine man, please tell me you recorded who was blowing those satellites up," he said.

"Affirmative Powell, I've recorded the AIM agents fleeing," Machine Man said as he flew into Earth's atmosphere.

"This is Crystal, tell Mr Richards I've secured food for the humans," Crystal of the Inhuman royal family looked at the devastation across Earth with concern.

"Alls we need is a way to distribute it," Star Lord said from the cockpit of the ship carrying Crystal and the food she had grown in the Kree labs.

Pink energy suddenly surrounded the food stores, teleporting them away.

"Leave distribution to me and thanks again for the help," Blink said.

People in New York screamed as a Skyscraper was split in half. It tumbled straight towards the streets below. But the citizens in the buildings landing zones strangely disappeared, either in puffs of purple smoke, surges of lightning or silver blurs. Surge and Speed ran side-by-side, grabbing civilians whilst Nightcrawler teleported larger groups onto undamaged buildings. The falling building however stopped in midair and the civilian's left behind looked on in astonishment as Prime placed the massive chunk back where it was and repaired it with his heat vision.

"I've got the city covered Sieg, I can join you guys in another half hour," Prime said.

"Forget it Prime, we need someone to support Citizen V and the Sentinel squads," Hindsight Lad spoke over the radio.

"Stay in the city son, save any lives threatened there!"

Prime widened his eyes in awe, hearing the voice of Captain America. Cap stood on a O.N.E Squad Sentinel, right beside Juston's own Sentinel. Several other heroes and the surviving founders of Sieg's Avengers also stood with the American sentinel as they made their way through the streets of Oklahoma.

"Stay in your homes, if you have basements hide there and wait twenty four hours, this is for your own safety," Wind Dancer moved from one house to another.

"They're going to attack Asgard, we'll try to keep the fighting away from here but you need to keep yourselves safe citizen," Prototype told a family before flying into the air.

"This place of fine dining does cook the greatest of Midgardian burgers, I implore you to remain safe within the confines of the kitchen, and make us a fine feast for our victory," Volstagg explained to the diner chef.

"We've got some of our citizens held up in city hall with the mayor and a few have taken refuge in Asgard itself we've tried getting them out but they insist on staying," a local cop explained to Sieg.

"Keep the people you can keep safe, the others are in the heaviest fortified area of the city, anyone who wants out of Oklahoma is welcome to take the portals to Utopia Ariel and Blink have created," Victory explained.

He wore his full armour, hiding his face as he promised the people he would. The intention was for the super human army to retreat back into the shadows after the battle. It would be difficult and not just the battle but the possibility that if they won the people would label them tyrants and go after them. Sieg watched Sofia and Juston carry several people to the portal Blink had created. Mere seconds after the people went through, Molly Hayes ran out.

"Princess Powerful is here," she said cheerfully.

"No way, you go back to class Molly," Nico grabbed the girl by her hat and began dragging her back through the portal.

Karen and Smasher both laughed as Molly argued with the mage. Meanwhile in Utopia, Anole, Indra and Noah tried holding back Rockslide.

"Let me go, I'm gonna fight with Sieg, if Surge and Prodigy of all people get to help why shouldn't we?" Rockslide.

"Because if we all end up going Cyclops is gonna be even more pissed with Sieg, not that he isn't going to have the self righteous confrontation with him anyway, 'how can you get my people involved in a human problem, Utopia needs every bit of protection it can get, that doesn't include humans that I would have invited in if you hadn't done it first without my permission'" Noah explained.

"**Why don't we just join in guys?" **Noah's shadow-self asked.

"As much as I would hate to agree with the creepiest thing since Quinton Quire, why don't we help out?" Anole asked.

"Grounded," Nico pointed her staff at Molly, causing the ground to swallow her legs like quicksand. "The reason everyone isn't at Oklahoma is because we already have a sizable force there, we don't want to overload the field with players," she explained.

She waved goodbye to Molly before running back through the portal. Jimmy Hudson pulled his cowl over his face and popped out his claws. He stood with the blade wielders of the army, heroes like Kid Briton, Black Knight and his squire Faiza, Colleen Wing, Anachronism and X-23. Sofia took her position with other flyers like Red Raven, Skybolt, Beak and Hulkling. Dr Strange led those heroes whom could use magic, which included the likes of Brother Voo Doo, Wiccan, Nico, Jennifer Kale and Clea. Prototype landed in the midst of an army of bruisers such as Mettle, Nara, Lyra, Patriot, Smasher, Hyperion and Red Hulk, whilst Sunfire took to leading a group of blasters and elementals with Striker, Hazmat and Living Lightning.

"Everyone, we're standing here at the place of the most important battle in history, make no mistake, this is bigger than just the country, bigger than the Earth. This fight is just one part of a battle taking place across time and space, the battle between good and evil is a never ending one, but this is not a battle against simple evil, it's a battle against an evil that seeks to destroy us, I have seen that evil first hand and one day, not today, not tomorrow, perhaps not even in the next year but someday that evil will try to directly attack our world and we, like today will need to stand ready, we will need to assemble at dawn," Captain America explained and all listened.

Kate Bishop loaded her crossbow, whilst Finesse linked her sticks together and Power Man ran Chi across his hands. The wind blew and Cap looked up and smiled. Thor landed with Valkyrie, Noh-Varr and the Eric O'Grady Antman. Thor walked through the Warrior's three, even ignored his lover Sif to get to Cap. Steve removed his helmet and widened his eyes in surprise as Thor lifted him off the ground, gripping him in a tight brotherly hug.

"I knew, I knew with all my heart that you would return to us Captain," Thor said.

"That sure Huh!"

Cap and Thor looked up as three armoured heroes landed before them. War Machine and Rescue both wore heavier, more battle ready armour, whilst Tony Stark, Iron Man wore a set of armour different than his usual designs. It instead had a gold and navy blue colour scheme. His faceplate slid open revealing the man himself, complete with an eye patch from his fight with Deathblade.

"Tony," Cap said.

"Steve, we were a little busy, I'm sorry about Bucky and the others," Tony lowered his head slightly.

"We lost a lot of good people at Washington Tony, including the man elected to lead this country, after this is done, we can leave the people to elect a new leader," Steve explained.

"Sounds like a plan, we should get to it," Tony said as he offered Steve his hand.

Steve moved to touch Tony's hand and a brief vision of the last time they met like this flashed before his eyes. That meeting resulted in a fight that cost Goliath his life and perhaps shattered their friendship.

"Listen Steve, I'm not as good at any of this stuff unless I'm doing it with you," Tony said.

Steve smiled warmly as he grasped Tony's hand. The brothers hugged one another and widened their eyes slightly as Thor slapped their backs. Everyone smiled at their reunion, but with any warm moment between men there was always someone with an mood killing comment.

"GAAAAY!" Lyra slammed her fist into Deadpool's face, sending the merc flying.

Steve put his helmet back on and turned towards the army of heroes. He nodded to Sieg and ushered him to come forward. Karen and White Tiger slapped him on the back, causing him to stumbled forward. The two girls giggled as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"You all came here because of the encouragement and inspiration of one young man, Victory Peace, he's proven himself to not only be in touch with his humanity, but also the inner darkness that we must all overcome, he stands as an example of what we should all strive to control, that is why in this battle, I'll be at his back!"

Cap and Iron man slapped Sieg's shoulders and the young man looked at the heroes he had assembled. They looked at him, waiting him to say something inspiring. He thought of what Sven would say, he'd tell them all what was at stake, Then he looked at the silhouettes of the Supreme army, the psychotics, villains and murderers that had been turned into wannabe heroes, flanked by armies of AIM, Hydra agents and renegade Hammer agents. Turning back to the heroes, Sieg noted the looks of anxiety on some of their faces. So he did what he felt he should do, not Sven, not Captain America, him!

"Fly, blast, shoot, run, slash, fight, build, think, SURVIVE!" he yelled as he swung around. "Use everything you are to survive this fight, to beat them, and create the better future we know we can create by working together, PROTECT THIS WORLD CAUSE THAT'S WHAT WE ARE! Not Avengers, Not X-men, Not Thunderbolts or Warriors, BUT PROTECTORS!"

With a roar, Sieg summoned his sword and ran. Cap ran, whilst Thor and Iron man flew, followed by their closest allies. Karen bellowed as she raised her spear, her combat armour surrounding her body before she and her squad charged. Inspired and strengthened by the example set, the assembled heroes ran, flew and fought with what they had or were. They used what power they had and engaged the army of Squadron members. King Hyperion was clad in a type of battle armour alongside his lover. Blue Marvel and the true Hyperion flew so fast it seemed as if they had disappeared, slamming into Hyperion so hard that the shockwave knocked Power Princess back.

"Ribbons," Nico said.

"Crimson chains of Mephistopheles," Kale chanted.

"Cytorack bands," VooDoo and Strange thrust their hands forward and the myriad of binding spells trapped Power Princes in midair.

Mettle ran alongside his teammates, swinging his fist round straight into A Hydra mech. The force of his punch threw the mech back and on top of Bio-General. The armoured man blasted the mech off before War Machine and Rescue slammed into his chest. Iron Man flew into the squad or Hydra agents, firing repulsors blasts at each soldier before firing a beam that deflected off of Cap's shield, hitting all the soldiers around them. Kid Briton slammed his sword into Blue Eagle's shield. The winged villain pushed Kid Briton aside and flew into the air. He turned his head, raising his shield as Jimmy gave X-23 a boost in midair. She dragged her leg claw through Blue Eagle's shield, breaking his defence apart.

"Keep it up," Kid Briton grinned as he flew into the air.

He raised his sword and slammed it into Blue Eagle's axe. Brian laughed before kneeing the man in the face. He then elbowed his neck and slashed him across the chest. Blue Eagle fell to the ground, looking at Kid Briton in horror as the young hero dived towards him, aiming his sword forward. Suddenly, Jimmy caught Kid Briton's sword with his claws and pushed the boy back.

"No killing if we can help it," Jimmy growled.

"Oh so you're the PG-13 Wolverine Huh?" Briton asked.

"And you're the living British working class stereotype," Wondra said before knocking Blue Eagle out.

Doctor Spectrum and his partner, the female Spectrum fired energy blasts across the battlefield, hitting heroes in the back as they grappled with Squadron Justifiers. Inertia punched Nara, throwing her onto Apex. Juston's Sentinel fired a blast, throwing Inertia back. Lady Lark flew behind Juston and let out a sonic scream, causing him to cover his ears for protection. Cammi quickly fired her blaster, hitting Lady Lark's wing. Red Raven then slashed Lark's other wing and bought her to the ground. Inertia charged at Juston's Sentinel, only for Nara to get in her way. The Atlantean girl slammed her fist into Inertia's, creating a shock wave that knocked them both back.

"We've got incoming," Reptil pointed to the sky.

Zombified versions of the Valkyrie began flying out of the sky, led by a man wielding a sword and axe.

"Impossible, Lord Bor," Sif gasped.

"Whose Bor?" Tony asked, turning to Thor.

"My Grandfather," Thor lowered his head slightly.

"Well he's looking good for his age!"

"Not now Tony," Steve sighed.

Cap threw his shield, hitting several Aim agents. Tony began firing discs from his knees and elbows, hitting the Hydra agents around him. Thor flew into the sky, followed by Blackwing and the other flyers. Reptil changed his arms into a pair of wings and grew a raptor head. He flew upwards, biting a zombie and whipping another with his tail. Striker fired electricity, whilst Tempest used fire and ice to halt the advance of several Hydra mechs. Skybolt fired missiles from his wrists, whilst Rescue repelled several agents with her magnets. Sieg slashed apart the rifles of several Hydra agents before dispatching them with his martial arts skills. Power Princess broke out of her bindings with a great yell and flew directly at Sieg. He turned, raising his sword. But before Zarda could land a hit Sif landed between them, hitting Zarda with the flat of her blade.

"You'll go through me before you get to anyone else," Sif said.

"I've been waiting to see which of us is stronger," Zarda grinned before punching Sif across the head.

Sieg stabbed his sword into the ground summoned several crystals. He injected the crystals into slots on his armour and the markings across his suit began to glow. His chest plate changed to a blue colour whilst his gauntlets turned red. He then picked up his sword, which turned into a larger great sword. Sieg ran his finger across the blade, lighting it up with fire.

"Here we go, SIF MOVE NOW!" Sieg yelled.

Sif jumped into the air as Sieg swung his sword around, launching an energy wave at Zarda. The flames and electricity burned her flesh, but it miraculously healed as she fell to the ground screaming. Once again Sieg slammed his sword into the ground, his armour returning to its normal form. But the armour shined brightly as Sieg jumped into the air. Zarda got off the floor, looking at her shattered gauntlets and helmet in shock. She looked up and screamed as Sieg flew towards her, launching his foot forward. He hit the Squadron's second in command with a devastating kick that launched her across the battlefield.

* * *

Far away from the battlefield, the Squadron's Hyperion heard Zarda's scream. He glared at the true Hyperion and Blue Marvel before throwing them both of off him. They continued to fly across the sky, their eyes glowing as they faced off.

"Zarda, that bastard Sieg will pay," the evil Hyperion growled.

"If you think Sieg killed her then you don't know a thing about being a hero," Blue Marvel said.

"I don't need to know how to be a hero, alls I need to know is that I have power and thus that gives me the right to rule over whomever I please," the madman grinned.

"Blue Marvel, go and help the others, I'll deal with him," the real Hyperion hovered past Blue Marvel, looking at his evil counterpart with an empty expression.

"You idiotic fool, you truly believe you can beat me alone?"

"You are superior to me in only one aspect!"

"And what is that?"

"You are more human than I am," Hyperion said before he and the evil Hyperion seemingly disappeared.

Blue Marvel cringed, hearing the sonic booms the two Hyperions generated as they took their battle beyond Earth. The very axis of the planet shifted, switching day to night in America. Hawkeye looked at the stars in confusion as he and his team began to approach Project Pegasus. They had gotten wind of the GLA's distress signal, thus Tony told them to investigate. Clint formed a team consisting of himself, his wife Mockingbird, the Captain and Elsa Bloodstone of Nextwave, Century and Stingray. The team flew in one by one into the base. Elsa and Bobbi gasped in horror at the trail of dead bodies.

"Oh my god, its Flat man," Stingray pointed at the decoration on the wall.

Flat Man had been cut apart to form a line of men, as if he was a mere piece of paper. Bertha was on the floor, her chest and throat sliced open while Doorman had pinned to the wall with energy swords. Hawkeye readied his bow as he walked deeper and deeper into the facility, followed closely by Mockingbird. Unbeknownst to the group they were watched by one of the men who murdered the GLA. Muramasa's Apprentice watched them from the shadows, preparing the same energy sword he had used to kill Doorman.

* * *

Aeon looked at the sky, he wasn't as disturbed by the sudden shift in the time of day than the others were. He gave Zack an encouraging pat as they walked into the prison complex. Victoria Hand had finally given them permission to oversee the imprisonment of Deathblade, under the condition they were watched. Henry Gyrich stood in front of Deathblade, flanked by his many guards. He looked over the special bindings that had been used to disrupt Cade's abilities. Cade raised his head, sensing Sven's arrival, it was against his original plan but he wasn't deterred.

"Lets get this over with," Cade said.

"Indeed, take him to the main hall," Gyrich ordered his guards.

Cade walked with his guard, but not before shooting a look at the two way mirror, he knew his rival was watching him. Moonstone and Ares stood watching Aeon and Zack, they had bought with them Ms Marvel, Wonder Man, the Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Beast and Wolverine. A few minutes passed before Gyrich, Hand and Monica Chang walked into the room.

"This is a courtesy Avengers," Gyrich growled as he adjusted his suit.

"Oh Henry, is that any way to treat your old friends?" Beast asked as he flipped behind Gyrich.

"Stand back mutant," Monica said, putting a hand to her pistol.

"Lets not get into that stereotype of throwing fists at each other, we're here to warn you about Cade Hunter," Ms Marvel said.

"The team with the woman who depowered all mutants is telling us to be careful?" Moonstone huffed.

"_**No, the man whose been fighting Cade Hunter for years is telling you!" **_Sven said as he stepped forward.

"I know about you Aeon, or should I say Sven Reilly," Gyrich smiled as Sven raised his head in shock.

"How do you know that?" Zack asked.

"We know a great many things about him, we know his father Slade Reilly was an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. before he disappeared," Victoria explained.

"He has no extended family, just his sister and her children whom are living with their grandmother, and an adopted brother Jason Reilly, he's a child therapist I believe right?" Monica asked.

"We're also aware of most of your friends too, our own agent Brute, the billionaire James Crowner and his dear assistant Gloria and Chauffeur Jack, a school teacher in San Francisco by the name of Lazlo Collins and a drifter wanted in connection with the NYPD's investigation into Osborn's children," Gyrich added, shifted uncomfortably as Beast smiled at him.

"_**Was that supposed to impress me, or is this the beginning of a threat?"**_

"Your psyche profile mentioned you were naïve, especially in your faith of Cade Hunter, how long is it going to take for you to see that though he isn't insane he belongs in a jail cell?" Moonstone asked.

"_**About as long as it'll take the government to see you belong in the cell right next to him," **_Sven retorted.

Ares smirked as Karla glared at Sven.

"Enough posturing, you know more about Sven than you should, but we are not here for that," Wolverine said.

"You're here to warn me that I'm in over my head, that trick worked with Hand but not me, I have this perfectly under control," Gyrich said.

"Like you had Camp Hammond under control?" Carol asked.

"And where were the Avengers then?"

"He has a point," Wonder Man said.

"_**I didn't come here to discuss past history, I came here to say that I think you should put Cade Hunter in my custody," **_Sven explained.

"Really, and do you have more resources than the government? Can you trap Hunter in your little cavern full of computers and all those sad tributes to dead friends, you might have to put up one for your adopted son after this is all over," Gyrich explained.

"_**Sieg is going to survive!"**_

"You do have a habit of losing your children," Gyrich retorted.

Carol and Wanda shot glares at Gyrich whilst Beast growled behind him. Aeon looked at the floor for a moment before walking towards Gyrich. Monica drew her pistol and Gyrich backed away, straight into Beast's chest.

"_**I did not lose my wife and son, they were taken from me, murdered by one of my greatest enemies Godu, whom was aided by the government, people who thought they were in the right, whom thought their judgements were sound. I heard about your KIA incident and how you tried to manipulate technology beyond humanities grasp, the government may have given you a pass to repeat that disaster but the souls of those dead because of it haven't," **_Aeon's eyes glowed red, reflecting off of Gyrich's sunglasses.

Gyrich widened his eyes, finding himself in a white void. He looked upon Dragon Lord, the original Michael Van Patrick and the Scarlet Spider Van. They were all followed by the faded ghostly images of normal people killed as a result of his actions, civilians, Hydra agents, soldiers and mutants. Aeon clicked his fingers, snapping Gyrich out of his trance. The man fell back but was caught by Hand and Monica. He wiped the sweat from his brow and glared at Aeon.

"You may have faith in your little guilt trips but I think we both know that Cade Hunter is beyond caring about the people dead because of him, he's a man driven by results just like me," Gyrich explained as he walked out of the room.

'Cade, you are nothing like him, I know that,' Sven thought.

"Are we going to go now sensei?" Zack asked.

"_**Go with Carol and her friends Zack, take a breath outside, I need to stay here for a while," **_Sven sighed.

"Everything's going to be all right isn't it?"

"_**Everything will be fine Zack I promise you," **_Aeon patted Zack's head and turned him around, pushing him to walk with Wanda and her team.

Aeon sighed as he turned and looked at where Gyrich had examined Cade before sending him into general populace. Beast and Wolverine looked at the man with sympathy, after all Gyrich had revealed all his failures. Sven walked out of the room and began to walk the corridors of the prison. He came upon a prison cell guarded by two Guardsmen.

"_**Who has this private cell?" **_he asked.

"Doctor Octupus, the man went into the final stages of cancer before this mess with Osborn started, we're keeping him here cause, well we're not stupid enough to risk sending him to those European countries where a mercy death is okay," the Guardsman explained.

Sven put a hand to his chin as he looked at Octavius's cell. He shrugged his shoulders and walked away. On the Helipad of the facility, Carol sat on the edge of the pad with Zack. She jealously watched Simon speaking with Wanda, whom seemed more interested in Zack. The boy however looked out at the sea that separated the prison facility from New York. It was Gyrich's solution to the problem of revolving door prisons for super villains; keep them away from the places they would terrorize. Zack widened his eyes slightly as he saw two figures heading towards the building. He stood up, reaching for his escrima sticks.

"Hold on Zack, they're friends," Carol smiled.

"BOYS!" Wanda yelled.

Speed and Wiccan landed on the helipad, hugging their mother. Zack watched the scene and sighed.

"What's wrong Zack?" Carol asked.

"I'm really sorry Miss Danvers, I want to be bright and happy like sensei wants me to, but I cant shake the feeling that something bad is about to happen. I see everyone making their peace with their families and I wonder, what family do I have?"

Wanda dropped her smile, seeing her illegitimate son upset. She took Tommy and Billy by their shoulders and led them towards Zack.

"Zack, these are my children Thomas and William, do you know why they are my children?" Wanda asked.

"Sensei told me that you were desperate to have children back when you were married to the Vision. Your chaos magic shaped Billy and Tommy from two souls from Mephistos realm, and they only existed when you thought of them. I didn't really understand the rest," Zack sighed.

"Its okay, I'm still shaping it together myself. You see Zack despite Mephisto's hold over them, Tommy and Billy were reborn, and I spent years believing I hadn't ever had children. I finally realised what had happened, the lie my teammates had told me and I snapped, my powers grew out of control and I became the nexus being of this reality. My power grew so great that my delusions started becoming reality, my dream of a world ruled by my father replaced this world for a while. That's where I met and fell in love with your father," Wanda smiled as Zack gasped. "Zack, I'm your…"

But the heart felt moment was ruined by a sudden explosion. Minutes before the explosion itself, Cade was pushed into the general population of the prison. Super powered criminals and villains gathered around him, laughing at his seemingly helpless state. Ezekiel Stane watched several bald headed criminals approach Cade. Stane tapped his finger against the railing, triggering the machines inside his body. They began flying out of the pores of his skin, across the prison to arm every imprisoned villain with what they needed, deactivating their control devices and even arming them. Villains like Whirlwind and Shockwave were covered in armour grown from Stane's Nanotech.

"So you're the one killing all the villains, the one whose decimated Hammer because it was full of dirty agents, bet you wish some of those agents were here now," Ezekiel Stane grinned as his own armour replaced his prison overalls.

Cade looked at the super villains beginning to surround him. Villains such as Chemistro, Crossfire, Grey Gargoyle, Mr Hyde, Scorcher and Razor Fist surrounded him on the ground; Whirlwind, Shockwave, Cyclone, Bird-Man and Black Wing hovered in the air. Cade huffed at the seemingly upgraded appearances of the villains. Outside the cellblock however, Hammer agents were running through the corridors, trying to get to the armoury. Gyrich sat in the observation tower, watching the chaos take place with a remarkably stoic expression.

'This is for the greater good,' he thought as he looked at the camera feed of Cade's imminent torture.

But the man remained remarkably calm, despite the fact that he was outnumbered.

"You idiots, none of you get it do you? I wanted this to happen, I wanted it to be this way, but you've only made it more satisfying by arming yourselves, I get to kill you looking like the monsters that you are," Cade explained.

"You're remarkably calm for someone whose about to be torn limb from limb, Octavius and mine Nanobots are going throughout the whole facility Deathblade, we're releasing the women prisoners right this moment," Stane said.

"Intellect alone is nothing in a fight Stane, but here's my bit of intellect…the technorganic virus, it was once used by Eli Bard and then by Gothica, I took possession of it and adapted it to my own use, right this second one of the people I have bought back is releasing the clips of my cuffs," Cade's cuffs suddenly slammed to the ground, followed by his chains. "Now Yellowjacket is going to release the locks of this containment suit, allowing me to let out all the energy I've been gathering since my 'arrest!'"

Slowly, the parts of Cade's containment suit began to fall apart. His armour covered his body and glowed a bright red colour.

"You can't have that much energy," Ezekial laughed.

"_**Cute, you think I'm locked in here with you, truth is rich boy…YOU'RE LOCKED IN HERE WITH ME!" **_Cade yelled.

He released his energy, flashing like a nova, releasing an explosion that ripped the wall behind him and the cells in front of him apart. Aeon snapped his head around as the explosion threw Beast and Wolverine past him. Without waiting for the smoke to pass he ran forward, creating two arm shields as he ran. Cade walked through the rubble that was his cellblock, some of the villains were already dead and others were critically injured. His focus however was on the mastermind of the supposed break out. He formed his twin scythes as he walked closer and closer to Ezekiel Stane. The son of Iron Monger had his armour blasted off, his already burnt face was worse from the attack. His legs were also trapped underneath rubble and he had no way of defending himself from his would be killer.

_**"You pathetic freak of a man, all that intellect and all that money and what do you do with it, MAKE GUNS! You make me sick, you could have changed the world, saved it from all the problems, men like you are all capable of that. But one little accident or not being loved when you were a kid drives you to commit horrors. Well no more!"**_

Deathblade raised his scythes and swung them down at Ezekial. Suddenly, Aeon landed in front of Deathblade, intercepting his scythes with his shields. The two rivals looked at one another and their eyes began to glow red. Cade dragged his blade across Sven's shield, but Sven struck back, pushing Cade backwards. They lowered their weapons as they looked at each other.

"_**So its come down to this hasn't it?" **_Cade asked.

"_**It has," **_said Sven.

Cade let out a sigh as he raised his scythes.

_**"I've actually been waiting for this moment, the moment one of us proves the other wrong, if you think I'm a monster for this, then show me how much good your righteousness does!"**_

"_**Don't do this Cade!"**_

"_**I'm done being patient Sven, this ends now!"**_

Deathblade suddenly jumped at Aeon, kicking his left shoulder to knock him off balance. He then swung around, dragging his scythe across Aeon's left shield. Aeon stepped back and swung his arm around, punching Deathblade across the head. The dark warrior flipped backwards and threw his scythe at Aeon. But Aeon bashed the blade aside and ran at his rival. He swung his arm at Deathblade, only for the man to duck under the blow. Deathblade then elbowed Aeon across the face, then kicked him in the side. He swung his scythe only to hit Aeon's shield. Aeon pushed Deathblade back, then delivered a series of punches against Deathblade's chest. After quickly recovering, Deathblade converted his scythe into a spear, and then stabbed Aeon''s shield into the ground. Aeon detached his shield and slammed his head into Deathblade's. The pair dived into hand-to-hand combat, punching at one another. Their fight was like a dance, punch and block, punch and block. Deathblade tried to grab Aeon, but the hero smartly jumped back. He then went on the offensive, jumping at Deathblade. But Deathblade ducked and Aeon's fist flew over his shoulder. Then he curled his arms underneath Aeon's shoulders and slammed him face first into the ground.

"_**Not bad Sven, but you did a lot better in our fights back when you were in touch with your inner savagery," **_Deathblade growled.

"_**I learnt discipline during my travels Cade, and I let go of my hatred too!"**_

_**"And you're still the self-righteous momma's boy who surprised me, your determination wont help because your heart's not in the fight!"**_

Aeon rolled, slamming his elbow into Deathblade's face. He then jumped to his feet and kicked Deathblade in the chest, knocking him over a pile of rubble. Deathblade back flipped, landing smoothly on his feet. He recovered just in time, dodging Aeon's punch and throwing him over his shoulder. Aeon rolled across the ground, stopping on his hands and knees. The Avengers suddenly ran into the cellblock, followed by Zack.

"SENSEI!" Zack yelled.

"_**The other cell blocks have been opened Avengers, either try to stop me and give the villains a chance to escape or stop them," **_Deathblade said.

"He's right, we need to get the prisoners back to their cells," Ms Marvel said.

"I could make a spell, teleport them to their cells," Wiccan suggested.

"_**You'll never pull off that kind of power without a price Billy, focus on getting things under control, with Stane's tech shut down half of the prisoners will be depowered anyway," **_Aeon explained.

Zack walked around Wonder Man, gritting his teeth together as he watched Aeon and Deathblade walk around one another.

"_**Lets finish this," **_Deathblade growled as he broke off into a run.

"_**LETS!" **_Aeon roared.

He changed into his bestial form as chains burst out of Deathblade's wrists, grabbing his scythes. Deathblade jumped, swinging his chains around, slashing Aeon with the scythes. Aeon struck back, swinging his tail around. Deathblade planted his feet on the tail and jumped as Aeon swung. He then flipped in midair, planting his feet on the ground before launching himself at Aeon. Deathblade dragged his blades through Aeon's shoulders. He landed behind Aeon, turning and raising his hands, blocking Aeon's tail. Aeon let out a roar as he followed through with his strike, spinning around and swatting Deathblade with his paws. Deathblade flipped in the air, his form and shape itself changing. His helmet opened like the jaws of a great beast, the chains attached to his spine like twin tails and his scythes hovered in midair. He ran on all fours, growling like a wolf as he pounced on Aeon. They rolled backwards, crashing through several walls. Deathblade dug his teeth into Aeon's shoulder and Aeon stabbed his claws into Deathblade's sides.

"Sensei," Zack muttered as the Avengers flew in separate directions.

Only Scarlet Witch remained behind, watching the man she once loved battle his nemesis. The two beasts let out howls and roars of pain as they stabbed one another with their tails. Wanda grit her teeth together as the two beasts changed back into their armoured forms. Aeon jabbed Deathblade twice and then elbowed him across the face. Deathblade kneed Aeon in the gut and kicked him back. Zack kept on watching the fight between the two bitter rivals as exchanged punches again and again. That's when he noticed something, that they were both holding back. Despite his statement, Cade didn't seem to have his full heart in the fight, not like he had in New York against the Avengers. He summoned a sword from his armour and clashed it with the escrima sticks Aeon formed. Sven smacked Cade across the head, and then elbowed him in the face. Deathblade's helmet suddenly began to crack and he stepped back, converting his broadsword into a pair of hook swords. He flipped the escrima sticks out of Aeon's hands and raised both his swords. Aeon stood in place, his eyes seeming to egg Cade on. Cade then slammed the blades into Aeon's shoulders, creating two holes on his armour.

"SVEN!" Wanda yelled as Cade half-heartedly threw Sven into the wall opposite.

"_**Just give up, and LET ME DO WHAT I HAVE TO!"**_ Deathblade yelled.

He turned to Ezekiel and turned his hook blades into his signature scythes. Zack suddenly landed between them with his escrima sticks ready. Cade narrowed his eyes at Zack and took a step forward. But he suddenly stopped as he recognised the huge resemblance Zack had to his rival. He stepped back and looked at his blades.

"_**I will never kill a child, especially his!" **_he said before flying through into the other wall.

Zack let out a sigh of relief before throwing one of his sticks at Ezekiel's head, knocking him out. Wanda landed beside Zack and took the boy in her arms.

"Don't you ever scare me like that," she said.

"I'm sorry mom!" Zack smiled as he hugged the woman back.

Wanda widened her eyes slightly before letting the tears fall down. Ms Marvel and Wonder Man flew into the room, both carrying several unconscious villains. They both smiled at the scene as mother and son hugged for the first time. Sven however, the man Zack recognised as his father was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Hawkeye and Mockingbird moved through the corridors of project Pegasus, both keeping their eyes out for trouble. Muramasa's apprentice walked on the ceiling, glaring down at both heroes. The other heroes walked through masses of dead bodies, agents that tried to stop Muramasa's infiltration. They came a stop at a massive doorway, where Muramasa himself stood with his own brand of Dark Avengers, including the supposed first Hulk Tyrone Cash.

"Great, more witnesses," Trickshot said as he knocked back an arrow.

Muramasa suddenly placed his hand on Barney Barton's wrist and pushed his arm down.

"I wouldn't, you'll spoil the fun!" Muramasa smirked.

"TONY IF YOU CAN READ ME PROJECT PEGASUS HAS BEEN INFILTRATED!" Stingray yelled over his radio.

Century brandished her axe while Elsa pulled her pistols out of their holsters. The Captain charged ahead of the group, aiming his fist at Muramasa. He easily dodged the man's punch and teleported behind Stingray. Stingray flew upwards, firing energy blasts from his hands. But Muramasa blocked them with his energy shield and smirked as his allies battled with the Avengers. Elsa and Trickshot exchanged respective gun and arrow fire, Century clashed his axe with Gorgon's artificial claws whilst the Captain grappled with Superia.

"We need immediate support now, any available heroes get to project Pegasus now," Stingray said.

"You know what's behind that door don't you?" Muramasa asked the armoured hero as he fired blasts from his visor.

Stingray flew around the blasts, hitting Toxic Doxie and Trickshot with his own energy blasts. Hawkeye and Mockingbird broke off into a run down the corridor, with Muramasa's apprentice flying behind them on a platform he created from his energy. Both veteran heroes were already aware of his presence, Hawkeye swung around and fired his arrow. The apprentice blocked the arrow with his sword, but the arrow itself was a feint, Mockingbird threw one of her Escrima sticks behind it, knocking the apprentice off his platform. Muramasa drew his energy sword and eagerly ran at the Avengers. He slammed his sword into Century's axe and began madly striking the man's weapon. Century pushed Muramasa back and swung his axe at Muramasa, but the armoured man ducked and cackled as he kneed Century in the chest, then punched him across the head. Stingray flew behind Muramasa, only for Muramasa to slice off his left wing. The hero slid across the floor, hitting his head against the wall.

"One down, correction…two down!" Muramasa smirked as he drove his sword through Century's chest.

Captain and Elsa looked at Century and gasped as he fell to the floor, his eyes locked in a shocked state. Muramasa grinned as Captain yelled, running towards him with his fist pulled back. He easily grabbed Captain's fist, cackling as the man widened his eyes.

"You know, that scene of your origin with the hung bear, that reminded me of Evangelion, in fact your death reminds me of Evangelion too," he explained.

"What are you talking about?" Captain asked.

"Just say I'll kill you, I'll kill you, I'll kill you again and again," Muramasa chuckled.

A portal suddenly appeared behind Muramasa as he flipped Captain around, throwing him into the fiery portal. He stood looking at his wrist, as if reading a watch as his victim screamed on the other side of the portal. Muramasa clicked his fingers, causing another portal to appear over Elsa. Suddenly, blood, organs and entrails rained down on the young woman, knocking her off balance.

"You really shouldn't have bought them along Hawkeye," Muramasa grinned as Hawkeye and Mockingbird ran into the room. "Obscure characters like them, what made you think they would actually last?"

Clint widened his eyes as Muramasa thrust his sword through Elsa's chest. He knocked back several arrows, firing them at the Dark Avengers and Muramasa. Several arrows flew into Gorgon, pinning him to the wall, whilst Mockingbird jumped between Trickshot and Toxic Doxie, hitting them with her bo staff. Hawkeye fired an explosive arrow at Superia, knocking her into a wall. He knocked an arrow back, firing it at Muramasa. He barely dodged the projectile, dropping his smile as he ran at Hawkeye. Muramasa swung his sword at Hawkeye, who ducked and hit Muramasa's chin with the palm of his hand. He kicked Muramasa in the face, knocking off his helmet.

"Pretty good, but not good enough, you should have bought more team mates," Muramasa swung his sword, only for an energy blast to hit him in the back.

"Some of these 'obscure characters' were good Avengers you psychopath," Stingray growled.

Muramasa looked up, grinning as Hawkeye pulled an arrow out of his quiver.

"Time to finish this," the Avenger said.

Hawkeye put his arm forward and placed the arrow on the string, preparing to knock it back. Suddenly, Muramasa's apprentice appeared next to him. The youth swung his energy sword straight through Clint's right arm. Stingray, Mockingbird and Hawkeye widened their eyes as his arm from elbow to fingertips dropped to the floor. Clint yelled in agonising pain, clutching the stump his right arm had become.

"Well done," Muramasa praised his apprentice, putting his helmet back on. "Now, finish with the other two!" he smirked as Hawkeye fell to the floor and passed out from the pain.

* * *

Deathblade smashed open a door, touching the crack on his helmet as he walked towards a bed of some kind. He widened his eyes slightly, for the bed was empty, devoid of who was supposed to be there. When he heard footsteps behind him he sighed.

"_**I don't suppose you care enough to grab your radio and tell Gyrich that Doctor Octopus is missing?" **_Cade asked as he turned to face Ares.

The God of War drew his axe from his back and glared at Deathblade.

"The plans of a second rate threat is of no concern of mine, I am a god, you said you were on a mission to punish evil yes? Well so am I, the evil you have committed is the murder of my brother," Ares explained.

"_**You've tried to kill him more than once, in fact you've killed your fair share of people in the past haven't you Ares? You claim to be a warrior and to only follow worthy warriors, but the truth is your just a coward, you didn't join Osborn because he was a good warrior, you joined Osborn because at that moment, he was the winning side…what a brave warrior you are," **_sarcasm dripped from Deathblade's face as he readied his scythes.

Ares let out a war cry as he ran towards Deathblade.

Next Chapter 27: Tesseract

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, the battle continues next time, and Octopus's fate is revealed in the Amazing Spider-man family fic.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, I also don't own the other property that appears in this chapter

This chapter is the game changer and the setter for my stories to come

* * *

The Hunt

Chapter 27: Tesseract

Sieg flipped in midair, landing right beside his sword. He looked at the twitching form of Zarda and couldn't resist a smile. With her out of the way only Nighthawk and Hyperion remained, then with the Trinity gone the Squadron's chain of command would shatter. He picked his sword off of the ground and blocked the strike of a Squadron Member in knight's armour. She swung her sword again, only to meet Sif's. Sif then pulled her fist back and punched the knight across the face, throwing her back. Sieg nodded his thanks to Sif before running to find another fight. Striker employed and electrical barrier to block the firepower from a Nazi mech, whilst Sunfire bombarded undead forces from above with a shower of fireballs. Shiro swung around as an undead Valkyrie flew towards him. He flew around her and delivered a series of fiery punches that dislodged her jaw, before finally breaking her skull apart. Hulk and Rulk landed on the field and began punching and slamming their way through the gathered Nazi and Hydra forces. Doctor Spectrum created a gigantic chainsaw with his energy and swung it down at Hulk. The green giant caught the saw and yelled as he held it back.

"Die damn you, DIE!" Spectrum yelled.

"Now that's not appropriate! We have to use the term destroy or take out!"

Doctor Spectrum turned and widened his eyes as Iron man flew towards him. Tony punched the man across the face and then tackled him towards the ground. Doctor Spectrum created his own suit of rainbow armour, with a sword to match that he grinded against Tony's faceplate. Firing his uni-beam to knock his opponent back, Tony then released a torrent of missiles that Doctor Spectrum cut apart one by one. Cap threw his shield, rebounding it off of Nazi mechs and bonking Squadron members in the head. He jumped, landing behind Lady Lark and deflecting her sonic scream back at her. Lady Lark flew back, clutching her ears in agony. Wind Dancer then created a huge gust of wind that threw Lady Lark onto the ground. She got up off of the floor and met with Spider-woman's fist. Jessica fired a venom blast into Hyper girl's chest and jumped upwards as she slammed into the ground. Hyper girl fired her heat vision, only for Blink to teleport Spider-woman out of the line of fire.

"Scott isn't going to like this," Cannonball said as he slammed into Hyper girl's back.

"The kids have been saying that over and over Sam," Sunspot said as he hit Hyper girl with a fire blast.

Hypergirl gathered air into her lungs and blew both X-men back. Valkyrie landed in front of Hyper girl and thrust her spear at the girl's chest. But the weapon shattered upon contact and Hypergirl punched Valkyrie in the jaw, throwing her into the clouds. Kate Bishop launched arrows at her opponents, whilst Patriot blocked gunfire with his shield and MVP, wearing his Cap costume fired the concussive rifle Fury had given him.

"Even though Nighthawk's one of the people in charge we need to focus on Hypergirl and the Spectrums, they're the biggest threats," MVP explained.

"Not a lot we can do," Kate muttered.

Stature ran at Hypergirl, attempting to grab her. But the red and gold clad villainess punched her across the face, sending her crashing into the ground. Cammi fired her blaster at Hypergirl, whom turned and began hovering towards her, taking the blasts like mere flies against her skin.

"Shit," Cammi muttered.

Arcanna and Moonglow walked through the battling horde, their hands respectively glowing with green and purple energy. They flew into the sky and began firing blasts at the heroes. One hit Reptil, throwing him on top of Finesse, another struck Kid Briton in the back, forcing him to drop his sword. Hypergirl charged her eyes with her heat vision and prepared to burn Cammi to a crisp. But the girl was suddenly encased in crystal. Hypergirl widened her eyes slightly and turned to Sieg. The crystal shattered and Red Raven swooped down, picking Cammi up off the ground.

"I don't know whether you really joined the Squadron willingly, or whether they took you and brainwashed you, but either way I'm not going to let you hurt anymore of my friends," Sieg explained.

He stabbed his sword into the ground and the crystals sliding out of his armour turned into granite spikes. His whole armour took on a more rock like appearance as he pulled his sword out of the ground. It had now taken on the appearance of a hook blade, that Sieg used to grab chunks of rock from the ground and he threw them with enough force to knock Hypergirl back. She flew at Sieg, only for him to punch her back with his rocky gauntlet. His sword returned to its natural form as he aimed it at the sky. The crystals on his armour glowed a white colour and his armour turned blue and white as electricity and wind spread across his sword, which took on the form of a doubled sided blade. He swung each side of his blade, releasing bullets of air and bolts of electricity that threw Hypergirl across the field.

"Now let's finish this," Sieg said as a pair of wings burst out of his back.

He took flight, the wind swirling around him like a hurricane as lightning crackled on his feet. With a great yell Sieg launched himself at Hypergirl and the wind swirled around his legs like a drill. He kicked Hypergirl in the chest, burning off Hyperion's symbol, sending her sliding across the ground. Sieg grit his teeth together as his armour returned to its normal state.

"Looks like this one's going to be a lot tougher," he muttered.

"Then it's a good thing you've got some help," Cammi said from the air.

Hypergirl widened her eyes as Nightcrawler teleported behind her. His passenger Powerman slammed his fist into Hypergirl's belly, hitting her with Chi. Nightcrawler then teleported with Powerman away from the girl, allowing Mettle to throw both Jimmy and X-23. The pair slashed Hypergirl in her sides. Mettle then ran towards Hypergirl and punched her across the face.

"Sorry," he said.

"Don't apologise Kenny," Hazmat said before she hit Hypergirl with a blast that mixed together numerous forms of radiation, finally knocking Hypergirl out.

"Thanks for the help guys," Sieg said, resting his sword on his shoulder.

"Iron man got a distress call, we need to send someone to Project Pegasus now," War Machine said, landing between the teenagers.

"Why are you looking at me?" Sieg asked.

"You're in charge here whilst Cap takes some of us to save Hawkeye and Mockingbird," War Machine said.

"Command of a whole super human army, no pressure," Jimmy muttered.

Sieg gripped his sword tightly and nodded his head.

"All right our first step is giving Cap and his team some covering fire, War Machine how many weapons have you got?" he asked.

"A lot," Rhodes said before flying into the air.

Compartments on his armour opened, revealing an arsenal of guns and missile launchers. He fired all of the batteries, hitting mechs and enemy troops alike. Captain America made his way through the town, leading Black Widow, Spider-woman, Luke Cage, Iron Fist, the Protector and Blue Marvel towards a portal Ariel had created. The Avengers ran into the portal and appeared inside Project Pegasus. Tyrone Cash suddenly punched Blue Marvel in the face, throwing him through the wall. The Avengers circled around Tyrone and avoided his punches as Muramasa continued to watch AIM hack open the door he needed to open.

"They shouldn't have been here this early," Trickshot said.

"Wanted more fun with your brother?" Muramasa asked.

"We were supposed to face one another in a test to see who the better marksman is, but your apprentice ruined that," Barney Barton growled.

"If you're expecting an apology you're looking at the wrong guy, just keep them busy," Muramasa sighed.

Mockingbird dragged Hawkeye towards the wall, where Iron Fist and Black Widow waited.

"Oh my god Clint," Danny gasped.

"Can you heal him?" Mockingbird asked.

"I can cauterise the wound and ease his pain, but regenerating the arm? The only one who could fully repair the arm is in New York, but if I cauterise the wound any chance of regenerating the arm is gone and I don't know if we can make it to Crowner tower in time," Iron Fist explained.

He ripped off his shirt and pressed it against Hawkeye's stump.

"Sieg, we need you to send a teleporter to our location now," Black Widow said over her radio.

Sieg slashed a Squadron member across the chest and looked towards Blink.

"Clarice, we need a medevac at Project Pegasus now," he said.

"Sure thing," Blink grabbed one of her crystals and teleported directly into Project Pegasus.

She immediately took one look at Hawkeye and knew what she had to do. Running towards the archer and his wife, Blink placed her hands on their shoulders and teleported into Crowner tower. Wounded had been gathered, where Elixir and Wallflower of the X-men were helping to heal them. Elixir looked through the window of the operating room and saw Blink and Mockingbird supporting Hawkeye.

"Oh my god," he gasped; he'd never seen wounds like Hawkeye's before.

"What happened?" Laurie asked as the women bought the archer in.

"A little encounter with that guy who talked over the radio, the one who pushed the whole city into a frenzy," Mockingbird explained.

"Oh no, he didn't do this did he?" Josh asked.

"I'm afraid he did, god Miss Frost and Summers will lock him away for this," Laurie sighed.

"Who is Muramasa's apprentice?" Blink asked.

"Someone we know!"

* * *

Muramasa apprentice jumped and rebounded off of Cap's shield. He narrowed his eyes as more dark portals appeared, revealing Muramasa's dark generals Scion, Azrael and Catastrophe. The apprentice ran with the generals as they charged the Avengers. Black Widow flipped away from one of Catastrophe's energy blasts, whilst Iron Fist slammed his fist into Scion's. Cap blocked a volley of Trickshot's arrows and jumped over Tyrone Cash. The supposed first Hulk swung his fist at Cap, only for Steve to slid underneath his legs. Blue Marvel then flew at Cash and delivered several punches to his face before knocking him through the wall. Noh-Varr flew around Azrael, firing blasts at the nimble swordsman. Toxic Doxie blocked some of Spider-woman's punches and tried to hit her with her toxic gas. Jessica however flew upwards and fired a venom blast into Doxie's chest.

"Almost there," Muramasa muttered, tapping his fingers against the lock of the door.

He turned his head, seeing Superia throwing Luke Cage into Iron Fist. His apprentice dragged his sword against Cap's shield and then jumped back as Scion launched his fists at Cap, hitting him in the mouth and chest. Steve quickly recovered and threw his shield, only for it to fly past Scion and imbed itself in the wall.

"What?" Steve gasped.

He crossed his arms together, taking several blasts from Catastrophe. Steve felt his senses kick into overdrive; he could feel the weight of the armour on his shoulders and the adrenaline pumping through his body. Scion hit him again with his metal fists, throwing Steve into the wall.

* * *

Ares and Deathblade slammed their blades together. The two warriors glared at one another with expressions that swore they would never forgive each other. Deathblade saw in Ares's soul a violent life spent in tribute to the worst moments in human history. There was no heroism in war, especially from the kind of wars Ares had fought and even started. He had the longevity of his people the Olympians, which gave him strength far beyond that of an ordinary man. But his strength was not fuelled, Cade's was. Ares also had the blood of thousands on his hands, and that added to Cade's outrage and his determination to kill the god of war. He began to push Ares back, his scythe growing with blood red energy. Ares widened his eyes slightly at the sudden change in Deathblade's strength.

"You really think you can get away with striking down gods?" Ares asked.

"_**Really? You are really going to call yourselves gods after this?"**_ Cade growled.

He deflected Ares's axe and slashed him across the shoulder. Ares clothes lined Deathblade, knocking him into the wall. Deathblade quickly jumped up, dodging Ares's axe. He kicked Ares across the face and then elbowed his shoulder. Ares let out a roar of anger before grabbing Deathblade's head; he slammed the young man against the floor two times before throwing him across the room. Cade flipped and planted his feet on the ground; he slid across the floor until he came to a halt at the wall. Ares ran forward, tackling Cade and crashing through the wall. The two fighters fell out of the building, straight into a yard that was supposed to be for prisoner downtime. Ares grabbed Cade's leg and swung him at the ground. But Cade suddenly kicked Ares in the side of the head, throwing him off balance. He pressed his hands against the ground and slammed his legs into Ares, knocking him towards a fence. The god of war tore the fence off the ground and threw it at Deathblade.

**_"You call this war, you arrogant bastard, this is one murderer simply murdering another, you're not so special!"_**

"I AM A GOD!" Ares yelled.

**_"YOU ARE A CONMAN! One part of the grandest con of all, making people whom didn't know any better believe in a higher power, when in reality there is no greater power than the will of those whom are alive!"_**

Deathblade changed his scythe into twin hook blades and swung them at Ares. He matched the taller man blow for blow, exchanging punches and elbows that would have shattered a normal man. But neither one of the two men could be considered normal, one was godly, the other was unbreakable. Deathblade kept on fighting, even as Ares cut his shoulder. He turned his hook blade into a spear and stabbed it through Ares's thigh, making sure to charge it with energy. And for the first time in a thousand years Ares yelled in pain.

"_**When you make god bleed people stop believing in him, the world stopped believing in Gods of your kind long ago Ares, KEEP WITH THE TIMES!" **_Deathblade viciously punched Ares in the face, pushing the cheek guard of his helmet into his skin.

Ares stepped back, gripping his cheek for a moment before throwing his helmet aside.

"Such power," he muttered.

Deathblade remained silent as he prepared to behead the former god. Suddenly, Wonder man tackled him from behind. Simon rolled across the ground, holding Cade by his arms. He gave the man's wrist a squeeze, causing Cade to drop his weapons from the pain.

"Stop fighting now, you shouldn't be doing this Hunter, you should be working with us to stop the Squadron," Simon explained.

Cade straightened his arms, astonishing Simon with his strength. Rolling in Simon's grip, Deathblade slammed his heels against Simon's chest. Wonder man lost his grip on Deathblade and stumbled back, giving Cade the opening he needed. After landing on his fleet Cade punched Simon again and again across the face. Wonder man swung his fist at Deathblade, only for his opponent to wrap his legs around Simon's arm. Deathblade threw Simon to the ground and kept his legs locked around the man's arm. He elbowed Simon twice in the head before twisting Simon's arm out of place. The Avenger let out an agonising scream whilst Deathblade fired a blast from his eyes, hitting Wolverine in the chest with a heat so strong it burnt off the top half of his costume, and his flesh.

"Iwanthimtostop!" Wiccan chanted as he hit Deathblade with a lightning bolt.

Deathblade staggered backwards, then groaned as Speed rushed him, delivering a series of blows to his chest. He tried to backhand Speed but the boy was too fast. Tommy ran around Deathblade, giving Wiccan an opening to hit Deathblade with an electrical attack. Deathblade shaped his gauntlet into a shield, bouncing Wiccan's energy blasts into Speed.

"_**Stay down or I'll do to you what I did to Wonder man," **_he threatened.

Ares suddenly tackled Deathblade and then threw him through the wall of the prison. They rolled past the bodies of several dead prisoners and Ares finally got a look at the Dead Avengers. His own brother Hercules was amongst them, breaking the necks of helpless prisoners. Yellow Jacket fired stinger blasts and flew through the brains of one prisoner after another. Even Captain Marvel blasted men and women whom could do nothing against him.

"You will pay for these desecrations monster," Ares growled.

"_**I will, but not before I see you and every other evil being DEAD!"**_ Cade threw his hand forward, aiming his mind controlled Undead weapons at the Avenger.

Captain Marvel and Wasp fired blasts at Ares, hitting him in the chest. He let out another howl of pain as his armour shattered. Ms Marvel suddenly crashed through the wall, punching Captain Marvel across the face. Scarlet Witch and Ulti-Boy followed, both picking their targets and attacking them. Zack mimicked Yellowjacket's powers, shrinking so he could chase the miniature hero. Wanda ran her hands over the railing Hercules stood on. The floor suddenly collapsed from underneath him, burying him in debris. Hercules burst out of the rubble and swung his fist at Wanda. She used her chaos magic to divert Hercules's course, throwing him into a prison cell. Zack grabbed Yellowjacket's hands, redirecting her stingers into the back of Hercules's head.

"Sorry about this Mar," Carol said, punching Mar-vell across the head again.

"I know Carol, don't hold back," the dead hero wanted to die again rather than be a pawn, but his body moved on autopilot, dodging Carol's blasts and punches.

"Come on lets help out," Wolverine said as Wiccan levitated him onto the floor the Avengers fought on.

Suddenly, a red cloak wrapped around Wolverine's wrists and threw him into the wall. Wolverine growled as he stood up, looking at a man in a black, red and white costume with a cloak that looked like it was alive.

"Who the hell is that?" Speed asked.

"Nightwatch, a hero who was a part of a time loop, he went to his past self before death, Deathblade must have revived him for his Undead Avengers," Wiccan explained.

"He kind of looks like a Spawn rip off," Speed muttered.

"I always thought that too!"

Suddenly, two more heroes entered the fight, one moved at super speeds and punched Speed across the face. Wiccan helped his brother up and they both looked at their opponents. They were both dressed in their classic costumes, but they were as young as the days they first wore them. The reanimation virus glowed around their faces, restoring their youth.

"Miss America and Whizzer," Billy identified the two heroes.

Not needing a signal to start, Whizzer and Speed ran at one another. They moved at speeds that made it seem as if they had disappeared, everything moved at a snails past as the two speedsters ran around the room, punching and kicking at one another. Miss America suddenly flew at Wiccan, hitting his barrier and throwing him into the wall. Nightwatch flew around Wolverine, slashing him with his talons and taking several slashes to his own face. Wolverine stabbed at him again and again, but like him the undead man healed and continued the fight. Wonderman turned into his energy form, healing his broken arm. He then flew through the wall, punching Hercules before he could reach Wanda.

"Looks like we wont have to worry about people escaping," Monica muttered as she looked at the monitors that showed the masses of bodies throughout the prison.

"Director Gyrich we need to retreat now," Hand said.

"This has gotten out of hand," the man muttered.

"What exactly has gotten out of hand?"

The three agents widened their eyes as Beast appeared from the ceiling. They moved towards the door only for Quicksilver to appear with his arms crossed.

"I knew it, stupid humans and their ploys, you wanted Deathblade to escape didn't you Gyrich?" Pietro asked.

"With all the villains dead and the heroes going into hiding after Sieg's promise, there would be two primary candidates for the presidency, Miriam Sharpe and you," Beast narrowed his eyes at Gyrich, whom pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Hard decisions have to be made, the last presidents couldn't make those decisions, so I may have reduced security in the prison, lets face it with people like Stane and the Leader dead there would be nothing for people to fear anymore. So what if it violated every law our country was built upon, at least the world would be safe and I would have a seat of power where I could make a real difference," the agent explained.

Beast smiled as he crossed his arms together.

"Did you get all that?" he seemed to ask no one.

Suddenly the space beside Beast was distorted as an Ant-man appeared.

"Henry, meet Eric, please tell me you recorded all that," Hank said.

"Recorded and uploaded to every media centre on the planet, Hindsight lad's social networking upgrades really helped," Eric O'Grady grinned.

"Now would probably be a good time for you to run with your tail between your legs, leave us to clean up your messes…again," Pietro sighed.

The prison suddenly began to shake. Explosions formed tubes of fire through the corridors, consuming fleeing agents. The helipads collapsed from the barrage of explosions on their support struts. Aeon ran away from one of the explosions and jumped through the observation deck, landing between Ares and Deathblade. He jumped to his feet and looked around, the markings on his armour glowed white as he felt someone run around him.

"_**Carol there's another speedster here,"**_ Sven said.

"I hear you, Pietro do a sweep of the prison and hurry!"

"I know a speedsters work when I hear it Danvers, I can see him," Pietro was already running at super speed, rushing past Wiccan and Miss America.

He had to actually work to avoid Speed's flying form. Whizzer was relentless in his assault, but the man Pietro once believed to be his father was not his target. He ran across the water, chasing after Speed Demon.

"This is great, I knew my little fireworks display would bring one of you speedsters away from Aeon, I'm glad it was you," the man smirked.

Pietro ran alongside the Squadron member, reading the overconfidence on his face. He recognised Speed Demon's body language whilst running, the subtle shift in his speed. The Squadron's primary speedster was challenging the Avenger. Pietro narrowed his eyes, angered by the nerve the human had not only in challenging him, but taking and throwing aside the name of the man he had once thought to be his father Robert Frank.

"You want a race Speed Demon, fine LETS RACE!" Quicksilver yelled.

The two men did what they did best; they ran, increasing their speed to the point where they were both unstoppable forces of wind moving through the world. One moment they were running across the deserts of the Middle East, then dodging ice and waves in the Antarctic and rushing through the American cities and streets, to the ruined Wasteland of Washington to the refugee filled streets of New York. It came to the point where both men generated energy, like lightning bolts moving around the Earth.

"This turned out so well, Power Princess wanted to fight Sif but got ass kicked by Sieg, Hyperion wants to kill all of the heroes but is fighting his counterpart in space, but I'll get what I want," Speed Demon explained.

"You really think you'll beat me in a race? Pathetic human," Pietro muttered.

They ran underneath the golden gate bridge, moving past Magneto as he repaired the damaged landmark with his powers. He didn't even know they had moved past him. Quicksilver ran around several Squadron members as they fought the Avengers academy students. He jumped over a blast fired by Iron man and caught up with Speed Demon.

"When does this race even end? Have you thought about that?" he asked.

"It'll end when one of us can't run anymore," Speed Demon cackled.

They ran past Sieg as he moved towards Nighthawk and his allies. A Squadron member wearing a blue helmet drew two pistols from his jacket and fired them at Sieg. Surge ran in, catching the bullets and shooting the blue helmet/hood man with electricity. A woman in a Nighthawk costume leapt at Sieg, only for White Tiger to intercept her kick. Ava kicked back at the woman, striking her cheek. Blue Hood got off the floor, and began a hand-to-hand fight with Shang-Chi. The martial arts master easily blocked the costumed thugs punches, then delivered a kick that shattered the man's helmet. White Tiger slashed Hawkgirl twice with her claws before delivering a knock out kick to her head.

"Thanks guys," Sieg said as he approached Nighthawk.

"Should have looked for better sidekicks, especially with what happened to my last one," Nighthawk sighed.

"You definitely should have thought of a better costume, you don't even deserve to call yourself Nighthawk," Sieg growled.

"The other name was taken, besides I am worthy of Nighthawk, Richmond was a criminal like me!"

"He became a hero, something you'll never be," Sieg said.

"Of course I won't, I'm going to become the crime boss to surpass all crime bosses, even the Kingpin!"

"You bastard," Sieg muttered as he pointed his sword at the villain.

"STOP!"

Nighthawk raised his head in confusion. He turned around and saw Constrictor begin to approach him. The former villain turned hero had his coils wrapped around the necks of two Squadron members. He had suffocated them just enough to make them pass out.

"Deathblade may have killed Kyle, but you're the one whose trying to destroy his legacy, stand back kids, this bastards MINE!"

* * *

Aeon blocked the blades of both Ares and his life long rival. He looked both in the eyes, looking for any sign of the other backing down. But neither warrior stopped their assault on the other. Aeon took a punch to the gut from Ares and was thrown aside by the god. Ares lifted his axe over his shoulder and swung it down on Deathblade's gauntlets. Cade shot two blades out of his wrist and locked them with Ares's axe. He slammed his head against the god's, knocking him back. Aeon then rushed towards Deathblade and in a rush of speed tackled Cade and crashed through the wall. They shifted from the prison and into the water. Aeon punched Deathblade's helmet again and again. But Cade fired an energy blast that knocked Sven out of the water and back onto the rocks of the beach around the prison. Aeon's armour glowed red and white, electricity sparking around him as Deathblade rose from the water. A piece of Cade's helmet fell off, revealing his left eye.

"_**Please Cade stop, don't make me fight you in your condition," **_Sven pleaded.

"_**Never…never stop, NEVER STOP FIGHTING!" **_Deathblade yelled as he summoned his energy sword.

Aeon let out a yell as he ran at Deathblade. They threw their arms forward, clashing their energy attacks together. The resulting shockwave swept the water behind them aside and threw the fighters inside the prison away from one another. Aeon's friends and apprentices felt the surge of power both men released. Blood dripped from a cut on Cade's exposed hand. He held Sven's fist and Sven held his fully armoured wrist, redirecting his sword into the ground. Cade's helmet shattered, revealing his dirty face and unkempt blonde hair.

"There isn't a moment in my life when the faces of the people I've killed don't haunt me," he said.

"_**Maybe you should take that as a sign Cade, that you aren't a good killer,"**_ Sven said.

"I'd be a damn hypocrite if I turned back now, there's no redemption for them and soon, there will be no redemption for me," the young man explained as he broke free from Sven's grip.

He slashed Aeon across the face and jumped back as energy poured out of Sven's helmet. Aeon gripped the cut part of his helmet and looked over at Cade, his eyes again pleading for him to stop.

"Stop holding back Sven if you want to stop me, THEN YOU CANT HOLD BACK!" Cade yelled.

He prepared his energy blade again, but stopped as a shadow loomed over them. The rivals looked up, both widening their eyes at who they saw. He had his hands crossed over his chest and his skin seemed nearly deathly pale. But what horrified them even more was the emptiness of his eyes they were literally black voids.

"Sentry," Cade growled.

"Not Sentry…the Void!"

* * *

Muramasa's patience had paid off. All the deals he had made, the manipulations and the risks were finally paying off. The lock of the door he had to open was finally released and he stepped into the chamber containing the item he had to have for his plan to succeed. It would either be his greatest moment of triumph or his greatest source of entertainment. Whether he succeeded or failed Muramasa was content, he had after all driven the Sentry to madness through Deathblade's revelations and the final nail in the coffin, the temptation of the drug that had given him his powers. But the anger of the void was not Muramasa's ultimate goal and neither was the decimation of America and the war between super heroes. His Ultimate goal floated before him, contained within an energy field, the last barrier between him and one of the most powerful items in the Multiverse.

"Finally," he grinned.

Cap looked over Scion's shoulder and caught a glimpse of the object Muramasa was eying.

"A cosmic cube, Pegasus had a cosmic cube here?" Stingray asked.

"Indeed they did and now it falls under my sole authority!"

Muramasa laughed hysterically as he shoved his hand through the energy barrier. It disintegrated his glove and burnt his hand but he still laughed. Taking a hold of the cube, the item of cosmic power let out a pulse that swept across the planet. Everyone felt the power of the cube as it left its prison. The fighting still continued, but no one could shake away the immense sense of dread they seemed to share with the Avengers witnessing Muramasa's possession of the cube.

"You've got it, well come on then, blow these idiots apart and lets go," Trickshot said to Muramasa.

"How's about I twist reality so that it was you instead of your brother who had his arm cut off," Muramasa grinned.

With a mere thought Muramasa changed the fates of Hawkeye and his brother. Just when Elixir was going to heal Clint, his arm suddenly reappeared and Barney looked at his bleeding stump in shock before falling to the floor in agony. Muramasa laughed as if he had heard the punch line of a good joke. He looked at the cube before raising it above his head. The cube's blue colour suddenly took on a dark purple hue as Muramasa poured the many evil souls inside him into the cube. They merged with it, enabling the cube to follow his will even as it left his hand. The cube floated off of his hand and through the ceiling. It rose from Pegasus base and towards the sky, it then gradually began to expand to twice the side of a skyscraper, to the point where everyone on the planet could see it. James looked at the cube from the roof of the Crowner building and widened his eyes.

"What are you seeing James?" Gloria asked over the radio.

"The same thing everyone else will see when they look at it, another city, but there are buildings I don't…the Daily Planet…that's not a city I've seen before Gloria and I've been in a lot of cities," James explained.

"TESSERACT!" Muramasa yelled, raising his hands above his head. "Tear open the barriers of the multiverse, show us the multiverse beyond ours!" Muramasa cackled as purple electricity ran across the floor and the sky.

Deathblade and Aeon looked at the gigantic cube in horror. Sentry however smiled, for to him everything was going according to plan.

Next Chapter 28: The Hardest battles

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, next time with the barriers between reality broken, Sieg leads the heroes in a charge to stop Muramasa whilst Sven and Cade not just the Void but each other too.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or any other comic universe

You'll see what I mean in the middle of the chapter

* * *

The Hunt

Chapter 28: The hardest battles

**There comes a time in a person's life when they are faced with tough battles. Whatever the opponent, the hardest battles are the ones that define us. It is those battles and their outcomes that determine our strength.**

Cade landed on the cold hard ring, sweat and blood gleaming from his body. The cheers of the crowd echoed around him as they rattled the cage. He rose from the ground to the jeers and hatred of people that were betting on him to lose. His opponent, a man far bigger than him was clicking his fists together. The man was fat, but that meant he had plenty of weight to put behind a punch, when men said fat was power it was no joke, Cade's opponent hit him hard. He jumped on the spot, studying his opponent carefully. Even as his vision blurred, Cade watched every step, every tense of the man's body fat and every moment of his body. The fight promoter rang the bell and Cade moved back into the fight. He ducked under the man's haymaker and grabbed either side of his arm. Jumping and curling his legs around the man's arm, Cade gave him a quick kick to stung him then rolled back, pulling his opponent to the ground. The man tried to throw Cade across the room, but the fighter kicked him in the nose, drawing blood. His second kick wiped the blood across the man's eyes, blinding him partially. Cade altered his position, making it so that the man's cheek would be pressing against the floor and Cade would have a better grip on his arm. With a twist, Cade broke the man's arm, causing him to yell in agony. Without even waiting for the ref to begin the countdown Cade stormed out of the ring.

He sat on his stool in the far corner of the bar, looking at his shaking hands. Violence was something he was good at, but he hated it. There wasn't even any enjoyment in beating up someone who deserved it. All the pleasure in fighting had gone the day Cade ended his father's life. He truthfully enjoyed killing his father, the man who had so many times beaten him, never at any point during his years of growing up did Cade believe he was at fault in the abuse he received. His father was a monster and deserved to die, with that belief Cade slept soundly, he didn't even think back on his father.

"What do you want to go to a funeral for?" the old man asked him.

He was a child again, looking at his father sitting on the coach. The man tilted the contents of vodka down his throat, glaring at his son from the corner of his eye.

"Well, why do you want to go to a funeral?" he asked again.

"B-because, Laura died today," Cade cried.

"That spaz you keep hanging out with? Hah, how did that happen?" his father seemed to find it funny as he drank back more.

"Her father killed her, and her mum," Cade whispered.

The man hung his head back and laughed. He got off his chair and walked around Cade, ruffling his hair.

"Sloppy work, I always knew that hippy was insane, you see Cade I'd never kill you, I'll smack you around for the discipline but I would never end your life, one because you're my son it would be a waste of good genetics to kill you and the other cause well…I'm not a fan of enclosed spaces, pray before you go to bed tonight kid, pray that that psychopath who killed his daughter drops the soap," he explained.

"I want him dead!" Cade growled.

"HA! Maybe we're more alike than your slut of a mother thought," Cade's father grinned before he walked out of the room.

**Sometimes the struggle people go through, the toughest battle they ever face is with their past, their parents, their blood. There comes a time in every person's life when they must decide what path they follow, whether they should let their genes define them or whether they should forge a path with their own hands.**

Young Sven Reilly was a very happy boy, it was his friend's birthday and he'd be the first to help her celebrate. The boy ran with a skip to his step as he rushed towards Laura's house.

"Laura, Laura I hope you haven't started that cake cause everyone's on their way," Sven smiled as he knocked at Laura's door.

He raised his eyebrows in confusion as the door drifted open. Sven felt a chill down his spine, the inside of the house was cold, the opposite of what he had expected. The boy, curious and innocent walked into the house, hugging his arms as he walked.

"Laura," he called. "Mr and Mrs Masters?" Sven walked into the living room and saw that the TV had been toppled; the carpet was stained by what Sven's innocent mind processed as a tomato splatter.

He followed the trail until he reached the kitchen. Sven widened his eyes in horror, seeing an horrific image that haunted his mind from then onwards. Rushing to Laura's side, Sven shook her, trying to wake her up. Sven froze and moved his head around. Standing with the sunlight shining on his bare back was Laura's father, holding a bloodstained knife.

"Why? Why did you do this?" Sven asked.

"They didn't feel pain, Laura screamed but her soul felt nothing, she wanted this, they both wanted this," the man half cackled and half cried as he began to walk towards Sven.

Sven crawled back, slipping on the body of Laura's mother. He looked at her back, seeing that she had a cleaver stuck to it. Then his eyes went to her hand, gripping a pistol. Sven clawed at the woman's hand, having the tear the gun away from the rigor mortis grip. He rolled onto his back and aimed the gun at Laura's father.

"The death of innocence, that is what every hero needs!" he cackled.

Sven let out a scream as he fired several shots from the gun. The bullets flew through the man's arms, legs and his chest, throwing him to the ground. When the police had finally arrived, Sven was continuing to pull the trigger. A black haired officer in uniform knelt by Sven's side and gently pried the gun from his grip.

"Its okay, you're all right," the man said, rubbing the boy's shoulders.

"Castle, this guy's still alive," his partner said.

It later occurred to Sven that that time he spent in Laura's house had been the longest time he had ever been there. At two thirty he had found the bodies, the police arrived at six and by eight o'clock the street had been lit up by the lights of cars and the flashes of cameras. Officer Castle gave Sven his jacket and sat him by the ambulance, even though Sven didn't have a scratch on him.

"What did you and your partner do Frank?" a police captain asked.

"Nothing Stacy, gunshots through the murderer's limps, enough to incapacitate him but the bullets avoided all of his vitals and arteries, that boy…he did something even trained snipers have difficulty doing!" Castle explained.

"My god," Stacy pulled his pipe out of his mouth and sighed. "That poor boy, no one should have to see that, go home Frank, your family is probably worried."

"Actually Captain Stacy I'd like to stay, until the kid's parents come pick him up," Frank Castle looked into the crowd and spotted a blonde haired boy looking at the house in shock.

The boy suddenly rushed past the police line and straight towards the house, just as forensics began carrying the bodies out. Frank grabbed Cade, lifting him off the ground, holding him as he screamed for the friend he had lost.

Years later, Sven visited Laura's grave as a man. Her gravestone read: 'Laura Masters, her time in this world was short but she had made it a brighter place'. Sven laid flowers by the grave and stood up, standing beside his wife Faith.

"Happy birthday Laura, I'm sorry I wasn't there," Sven sighed.

"What do you mean Sven?" Faith asked.

"If I'd gotten there earlier, I could have done something, I could have stopped him…or I should have told someone about how sad Laura was," Sven explained.

"Sven, we've been over this before," Faith sighed as she touched Sven's cheek. "We were kids, we didn't know anything about what was going on in Laura's house, there was nothing we could've done, and blaming others will only trap us in sadness, that's what Laura told you when you saw her in the spirit world remember?" she asked.

Sven raised his head and smiled at his wife. He blinked in surprise when his phone started ringing. Taking the phone from his pocket, Sven pressed it against his ear.

"Jack? Jack slow down I can't understand you when you talk at super speed," Sven said, Faith giggled at the antics of their super fast friend. "Kyle? Yeah I can see that Jack passed me onto you what's up and why can I hear explosions?" Sven asked. "Yeah, the Wheel? Boomerang? Trapster? I wouldn't have thought you guys would have a lot of trouble with them. Okay, okay calm down I'm on my way!"

"Duty calls?" Faith asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you later for dinner?"

Faith smiled before kissing Sven's mouth. He returned the kiss and began running out of the cemetery. Faith turned to Laura's grave and touched the stone.

"He is who he is today because of you, he's an amazing hero Laura…and fairly soon he'll be an amazing father," Faith rubbed her belly as she spoke.

**The past is important but it can't define you. You have to accept the things you can't change, have the courage to at least try and the wisdom to know when. Laura's death could have been prevented, but not by me and not by Cade. Alls it needed was someone, anyone with the will to pick up the phone and tell someone that their next-door neighbour was abusing their child. Cade, is that why you're so filled with hate, that you didn't see any good in anyone that day?**

Cade, Sven and Ares looked up at Sentry in shock. He floated above them, his mouth twisted into a sadistic grin.

"Bob, why have you come here?" Ares asked.

"To dispose of an unnecessary distraction," Sentry said.

**"**_**Ares wait, that isn't Bob Reynolds!"** _Aeon warned the Olympian.

"What does he mean Bob?"

The Sentry suddenly flew into Ares, elbowing him in the face and sending him bouncing across the landscape. Cade and Sven looked up, glaring at the Void as he floated over them.

**"_I thought, I thought you'd decided to be a hero Robert," _**Aeon said.

"Bob got a better offer," The Void removed a small black vial from his belt.

"That formula, but we wiped out the last samples of them," Cade widened his eyes in shock.

"I found a brilliant scientist, and a master manipulator, he gave me everything that I needed to experience that grand feeling again, the feeling of being the most powerful man in the universe," the Void cackled.

**"_Robert listen to me, you don't need that drug to feel great anymore you already have everything that you need from your wife," _**Aeon explained.

"No, he doesn't," Cade growled as his eyes glowed red.

"Wow, look at those eyes of yours on overtime, seeing every sin other than your own…tell Sven Cade, tell him what I did to Bob's wife," the Void hung his head back and laughed.

**"_No, NO!" _**Aeon yelled.

"One tiny moment of weakness on Bob's part was all that I needed to get rid of that bitch, he was happy because he got a chance get high again and now I can get high from the ultimate drug, life itself, making you both suffer is going to be my favourite pass time," the Void narrowed his eyes at the two rivals, his hands forming fists.

Cade and Sven both dropped into defensive stances as the Void rushed forward. Aeon suddenly barged Cade out of the way, using his shield to block the Void's punch. The Void then followed through, punching Aeon in the chest and lifting him off of the floor. Sven flipped in midair, aiming a kick at the Void's head. But the Void grabbed his foot and flew back towards the ground, slamming him on the rocks repeatedly. Deathblade prepared his energy sword again, but stopped as the yellow circuitry of the technarch virus spread across his arm. Cade narrowed his eyes at the Void before closing his hand into a fist.

* * *

Muramasa's laughter echoed through the halls of Project Pegasus. Cap, Iron man and the other assembled Avengers looked at the madman in horror as cosmic energy spread across his body. With a mere hand gesture he took himself, his allies and the Avengers away from Project Pegasus and onto the battlefield of Oklahoma. Sieg looked at the sudden appearance of the Avengers and the villains in shock, this was not part of his plan. He looked through the crowds and widened his eyes at the sight of Muramasa. Sven had told him of all his enemies, including Muramasa and his apprentice.

"AVENGERS!" Cap roared, rallying the shocked troops. "ASSEMBLE!" he threw his shield, hitting Gorgon across the face.

"LETS KICK ASS!" Reptil yelled as he and the Avengers Academy students rushed through the Hydra forces.

Mettle smashed through a mech whilst Veil knocked several agents out in her gas form. Finesse and White Tiger overcame their opponents with their martial arts skills, whilst Striker overloaded two mechs with his electricity. The resulting explosions threw several agents back. X-23 suddenly jumped onto Sentinel's hand and Juston commanded the robot to throw the clone through the explosion. When the smoke cleared X-23 was sent flying towards Gorgon. She swung her leg around, slashing Gorgon across the back. He pulled out his sword and swung at Laura. She ducked and deflected Gorgon's sword strikes. Jimmy suddenly ran towards Gorgon, slashing his sides. Red Raven then swooped downwards, cutting Gorgon's shoulder. Jimmy retracted his claws and grabbed Gorgon by his head and slammed his forehead into the ninja's nose.

"Now that's a knock out," Reptil grinned.

"Destroy!" Juston's Sentinel muttered, before the boy gave its head a kick.

Kid Briton slashed one Nazi mech after another and punched the ground, knocking down Aim troopers. He flew at Muramasa's Apprentice and tried to slash the boy across the throat. But the apprentice easily ducked underneath and deflected the strikes of the sword. He changed his sword into a hammer and hit Kid Briton across the face, throwing him backwards. Anachronism and Bloodstone jumped over Kid Briton's unconscious form and resumed the attack on the apprentice. He ducked to avoid Anachronism's axe and deflected Bloodstone's bullets with his sword. The apprentice jumped up, kicking off of Anachronism's shoulders and launching himself into Bloodstone, kicking the boy in the chest. Anachronism ran at the apprentice and continually struck his sword with his axe.

"That man has some serious training," Cammi muttered.

"He's good, but nothing against someone from Atlantis," Nara said before she jumped into battle.

She swung her fist at the apprentice, but widened her eyes as a shield materialised on his arm. He pushed her back, and then smashed her across the face. The Apprentice jumped and kicked Anachronism on the chin, then summoned a spear that he threw straight through the man's thigh.

"DAMN IT!" Anachronism yelled.

A sudden gust of wind blew the apprentice back, throwing him away from the British Academy students.

"Who is that anyway?" Anachronism asked as he pulled the spear out of his leg.

"He used to be a student at the Xavier institute," Wind Dancer said as she and Dust landed in front of the students.

"So he's an X-men problem then," Apex huffed.

"There's no such thing today," Sofia narrowed her eyes at the apprentice as portals appeared beside him.

A horde of demonic creatures suddenly flew out of the portal. Bat like and devilish creatures screeched as they entered the battlefield, furthering the chaos.

"What are those bloody things?" Apex asked.

"They look hungry," Death Locket gasped.

"Then lets give them something to feed on!"

The heroes looked up as Sieg flew over them. He ran his fingers across his sword, his armour colours changing to an aquatic blue colour. With a swing of his sword Sieg sent a jet of water slamming from one demon to another. Wind Dancer controlled the water with the wind, creating a water tornado that swept around the battlefield. Sieg returned his armour to its natural form and jumped straight into the demons. He slashed one another after another, downing several more with punches and kicks.

"Just keep pushing them back," Cap said, slamming his shield into an undead Asgardians face.

"Captain Rogers what happened back at Pegasus why is there another world up in the sky?" MVP asked.

The youth ducked, avoiding Arachnophillia's claw strike. She swung her acid covered talons around, but struck the staff of Karen's spear. Karen narrowed her eyes at the girl before slamming her foot into her chest, sending the spider villain flying.

"Time for me to punish you for what you put Sieg through," Karen snarled.

Arachnophillia jumped onto her feet and grinned as Karen rushed towards her.

"I was his first you know," she said.

"You wont be his last and you certainly wont be his most loved," Karen retorted, swinging her spear at the girl.

Arachnophillia jumped and kicked Karen in the chest, pushing her backwards. She fired a bioelectric blast from her hand, hitting Karen's shoulder. Thor flew over the two rivals and threw his hammer at an AIM airship. The airship came down on top of several Squadron Supreme members. The son of Odin then charged his hammer with electricity and crashed it down on Dr Spectrum's sword. His female partner Spectrum fired a blast from her hand, hitting Thor in the side. The force of the blast threw off Thor's helmet and the two Spectrums' ganged up on the Asgardian. They hit him with a barrage of blasts, burning off his cloak and cutting his armour apart. In a last ditch effort to defeat his opponents Thor raised his hammer and released the power of the Odinforce. Spectrum raised her shield.

"NO SPECTRUM DODGE IT!" Dr Spectrum yelled at his protégé.

The blast cut through Spectrum's armour and obliterated her body. Dr Spectrum glared at the thunder god before raising his sword over his head.

"DIE!" the man yelled.

Lightning flashed in the sky and another figure landed in front of Thor, deflecting Dr Spectrum's sword.

"Beta Ray Bill," Thor said.

The cyborg lifted his hammer, storm breaker and pointed it at the Squadron member.

"You have my sympathy for the loss of your sworn ally, but you will not-take-MINE!" Bill yelled as he deflected each of Dr Spectrum's sword blows.

He threw storm breaker, hitting Dr Spectrum in the chest and throwing him back. Beta Ray Bill turned to his sword brother and helped Thor onto his feet. The two wielders of Mjolnirs power raised their hammers over their heads. A gigantic lightning bolt crashed into the hammers, causing every Asgardian on the battlefield to look to the two heroes.

"For Asgard and MIDGARD!" the sworn brothers yelled as they threw their hammers.

The two hammers flew into Dr Spectrum, shattering his hammer and facemask. He rolled across the floor; stopping at the feet of the Warrior's three. They smiled as Bill and Thor caught their hammers.

"Now we shall finish this battle and return to the halls of Asgard in celebration," Thor raised his hammer over his head and the warriors around him cheered.

Iron man began his flight towards the Earth's atmosphere. His armour gradually changed as he got closer and closer to space, changing into the red and gold form of his god killer armour.

"Link established with Crowner tower, are you seeing what I'm seeing James?" Tony asked.

"I'm coming up right behind you Stark!"

Tony turned his head and saw James flying upwards in his armour.

"It looks like the Tesseract has been turned into a gateway, but not into deep space like we initially theorised," James explained.

"We're looking at another Earth James, I've been running my databases for anything even resembling some of those landmarks I'm seeing, we haven't got a Daily Planet or an Arkham Asylum, those cities don't exist on this Earth," Tony explained.

"Lets see what we can learn inside the portal," James said before he rushed forward.

"CROWNER WAIT!" Iron man yelled.

The cube suddenly generated a pulse that threw James backwards, slamming him into Tony. The two armoured men yelled as their armour systems shut down and they began to fall back towards the Earth.

"Crap," Rhodey and Pepper muttered, seeing the two billionaires fall.

War Machine and Rescue flew upwards, chasing after both James and Tony. They caught them both and looked up at the pulsing Tesseract.

"Something tells me it shouldn't be like that," Pepper said.

"That's because it shouldn't," James muttered.

"The Cosmic cube, Tesseract whatever you want to call it has been converted into some kind of reality bomb, positioned between two Earths, if that thing goes off in its current state it'll create a singularity that'll draw the two Earths together, Steve get to Muramasa now and get him to tell us how to stop that reality bomb," Tony explained.

Steve nodded and looked through the crowds of battling heroes. He spotted Muramasa staring at the sky and knew that he wouldn't get a better chance to attack.

* * *

The Void continually punched Aeon across the face, throwing the hero across the sands of the prison. Cracks ran across Sven's armour as he got up off the floor. The young man gripped the open gaps of his armour and repaired them.

"How heroic of you, to fight me one on one, but that's the whole point of you isn't it, you've got so much power you never needed to be part of a team," the Void cackled.

"He's not alone!"

The Void turned, only to be slashed across the neck by Wolverine. Wonder man then flew into the Void and punched him across the face, throwing him into the wall. The Void walked out of the rubble and widened his eyes at what he saw. Ms Marvel and her team stood in his way. But they weren't alone either. Stood with them was the Young Avengers Stature and Hulkling, Moonstone and Ares and Deathblade's own Dead Avengers Genis and Mar-Vell, Yellowjacket, Thunderstrike, Nightwatch, the Scott Lang Ant-man and Jack of Hearts.

"Avengers ASSEMBLE!" Deathblade roared as he summoned his energy sword.

The Dead Avengers were the first to pounce on the Void. Yellowjacket fired blasts from her hands, hitting the Void's face and neck. Thunderstrike then jumped up and slammed his mace into the Void's chest. The Captain Marvels then fired blasts that threw the Void backwards, sending him flying into Stature's fist.

"Well done Cassie," Scott said to his daughter.

"Thanks dad," Cassie smiled.

The Void began walking out of the sea, his skin cracking to reveal slithering black tentacles.

"You should have remained loyal Bob, I thought we friends, it seems I was wrong," Ares said as he raised his axe.

"I HAVE NO NEED OF FRIENDS!"

The Void's sudden roar was only a calm before his full transformation. His skin disappeared, replaced by pure energy. Tendrils extended from his back and mouth and became nothing more than a monster of pure darkness and evil. The distortions in the sky caused by the Tesseract grew worse and more frequent, lightning flashed in every corner of the planet and in spite of the position of the sun every nation grew darker.

"Finally, finally I am free to wreak havoc across this world, I will plunge the remains into darkness," the Void threw his tendrils forward, sending the heroes scattering.

Aeon and Deathblade however were trapped as the dark tendrils formed a circle around them.

"Fight one another," the Void demanded.

**"_If you think we're going to play this game of yours Void your surely mistaken," _**Aeon said.

"But it's the rules, the hero must face his nemesis in a ring of fire, the final showdown!"

"The only villain here is you Reynolds, how could you do it, how could you kill your own wife?" Deathblade asked.

"And how could you draw the attention of the heroes away from the real threat?" the Void giggled at Cade's shocked face.

"What are you talking about?"

"Muramasa of course, the man who tempted Reynolds with the drug, thus unleashing me, although your psychological warfare against him contributed to his downfall," the Void explained. "He used you like a pawn, distract the attention of the player and then strike at the king from another angle, he played you like a fool, you didn't actually think that your grand hunt was all your own doing did you?"

Aeon looked over to his rival, sensing the immense guilt coming from his soul. Cade squeezed his hands into fists and grit his teeth together.

**Sometimes the hardest battle is with yourself. Your own darkness, it's a fight Cade Hunter had many a time. Is he hero or villain, monster or just another killer? I found out exactly what he was that day.**

"RAAAAAAGH!" Cade let out a horrific roar as energy seeped from his very skin.

A katana and sheath appeared in his hand as he darted out of the ring of darkness. He unsheathed his sword, slicing through the Void's face. The shadow creature yelled in agony as Deathblade darted from one side of the prison to the other, using the momentum of his movements to cut cleanly through the dark tendrils. He landed in front of the Void and slid his sword back into its sheath. The Void suddenly screamed as numerous cuts appeared across its body.

"Laugh, go right ahead Avengers, laugh at this villain's pawn standing before you," Cade said, stomping his foot against the dirt.

"Cade, you didn't know what Muramasa was truly planning," Mar-Vell said.

"Why didn't I move quicker, why didn't I do this before, if I had done this sooner then none of this would've happened, DAMN IT!" Cade yelled, smashing his fists against the floor.

Beast and Ant man emerged from the prison block, Hank held Gyrich's arms behind his back and looked on in confusion as Cade kept smacking his hands against the floor.

**"_Perhaps you could have well avoided it, but then your soul would be stained with the blood of thousands Cade, the people would be afraid of you," _**Sven explained.

"Good, maybe then we wouldn't have thieves, liars, zealots and murderers walking through the streets, accepted as a part of ordinary life when they're leeching off of all the good that exists in society," Cade got up off of the floor and looked at Henry Gyrich with a glare. "Maybe then we'd have politicians that actually worked to help the world and not further their own careers, maybe we'd have a society where the desperate worked twenty times harder so that they wont have to cross the line crime offered, maybe the police would live by the principals they were supposed to, maybe heroes wouldn't have to hide behind masks, maybe…maybe she would still be alive!"

Tears fell down Cade's eyes as he deflected the Void's tentacle lashes.

**"_You think what happened to Laura justifies this?" _**Sven asked.

"Why? Why does the world go through so many corpses? WHY WONT PEOPLE CHANGE?!" Cade yelled.

**"_Cade," _**Sven whispered as he approached the man.

"Are you going to mock me for clinging to that memory, for all the sadness I feel everyday when I witness sins that have gone unpunished?" his rival asked.

**"_No Cade, the truth is, there was a time when I agreed with you…four perfect shots, all disabling his limbs. A kid acting on instinct would have shot to kill, but my sub consciousness, I'm pretty sure that some part of me wanted Laura's father to live with what he had done," _**Aeon explained.

"What?" Cade widened his eyes slightly.

**"_I wanted him punished, not with death but with life, I wanted him to get help, to be cured of his insanity, to realise how wrong what he did was and to live a long and healthy life with the memory that he murdered the woman he loved and the girl he was supposed to protect with his very life, I wanted him to suffer with the agonising knowledge that he had done something he could never take back, like Lazlo did when he injured Faith, like Rick did when he betrayed Kyle, like Jack did when he ran down two kids on the road and like I did when I became Onyx and killed innocent people. I wanted him to suffer from his guilt as an ordinary man would, because sometimes the greatest punishment is not death but life!"_**

"Looks like you aren't so perfect yourself," the Void cackled as he appeared over Cade and Sven.

Cade swung his sword around, sending an energy blade flying into the Void's head, splitting it wide open. The dark creature yelled in agony and was forced back by the heroes relentlessly beating it. Sven and Cade continued to stare one another down, neither man giving up in what was the hardest battle they fought, more gruelling than any fist fight, more bloody than any duel, the battle of their ideals had always been the centre of their conflict and they did not need fists to settle that battle. Even as the Tesseract crackled above them and the Void spread around them, the eye contact between the two rivals didn't waver for one moment.

Their armour and wounds faded and they were in a white void devoid of everything that could distract them. Sven saw a blonde haired man with blue eyes standing before him wearing black combat fatigues and a muscle shirt. Cade saw a red haired man with empty grey eyes, wearing a red shirt underneath a blue coat.

"Cade," Sven whispered.

"I forgive you for not killing him, I stopped blaming you for a long time, but why? Why didn't you try to change things? Why didn't you use your power to change the world?" Cade asked.

"Change the world?" Sven looked at Cade in confusion.

"You can fuse with others, you could…you could force out the best in people, why didn't you…you could have stopped so many disasters from happening. That's what I cant forgive you for, you were supposed to be a hero, you're supposed to have all the answers, you're supposed to be that miracle that people pray for…how could you not stop this from happening?"

The scene around them changed, from the white void to the battle they were far away from. Wind Dancer threw several Hydra agents back with her wind, only for one of Scion's fists to bring her to the ground. She got up off the floor, nursing her broken arm. Dust flew around Scion, trying to prevent him from reaching Sofia. Scion suddenly generated a pulse of green energy, throwing Dust onto the floor. Catastrophe fired a blast into Sentinel's chest, knocking Juston off of its back. He landed, spraining his ankle, screaming in agony as Deathlocket ran in front of him, firing blasts from her arm. Catastrophe flew out of the way and blew a cloud of dust into Red Raven, causing the woman to scream in terror as she flew into Reptil. Mettle grabbed Hazmat, shielding her from gunfire that ripped off his shirt. Karen screamed as Arachnophillia bit her arm, spreading poison across it. X-23 and Jimmy fought back to back, cutting down one demonic creature after another. Fire burned at their skin yet they still fought on. Apex, now in the form of Kate Bashir's brother Tim aimed the palms of his hands at approaching Hydra mechs, halting their movements as Cammi applied field dressing to a cut on Nara's arm.

"All of this," Cade muttered.

Kid Briton clashed swords with Azrael, the two flyers moved in a circle around the tired heroes, whom still fought on. The Thing used his own body as a shield to protect civilians from gunfire. Invisible woman was on her knees, blocking laser blasts with everything she had. Bloodstone fired his rifle, only for the last clip to eject from it. He smacked one Hydra agent across the head, but another came up behind him and punched him in the side. Quicksilver and Speed Demon rushed past the fighters, throwing both the Hydra agent and Bloodstone aside. The Hydra agent was the first to rise and drew a knife from his belt. Amadeus Cho tackled the man from behind and smacked him across the head with his ant man helmet.

"This could have been avoided," Cade said.

"We can still stop this Cade!" Sven retorted.

"It shouldn't have happened to begin with!"

"Your blaming me, the Avengers, X-men and every other obscure hero out there for what's happening here Cade and your right, we are responsible, but so are you!" Sven pointed his finger at Cade and motioned to the war going on in the world they had left behind.

Cade looked at the battle and narrowed his eyes at Muramasa. Several heroes then tried to attack the warlord, only for his Apprentice to appear beside him. The Apprentice ducked underneath Gorilla-man's punch and stabbed him in the chest. Muramasa then shot through M-11's head with beams from his eyes and blocked Ikaris's punch.

"Impossible, with his bare hand," the Eternal widened his eyes as Muramasa punched him across the face.

Sersi tried to mutate the Apprentice, but the young man threw an energy spear through her shoulder.

"My suit gives me plenty of power, and my mind is joined with the Tesseract, or the cosmic cube as you know it as, with a focused enough thought I can turn supposed god's into mortals," Muramasa cackled.

Ikaris gasped as he felt his strength leave him. He looked up, horrified at the mere sight of Muramasa before the man stabbed him in the chest.

"So your powers are controlled by tech right? I can shut them down then!" Apex grinned as she approached Muramasa from behind.

"Go ahead little girl, try and take control of my suit," Muramasa turned to Apex as she raised her hands.

Apex widened her eyes, for her powers didn't effect Muramasa at all.

"Katie Bashir, I knew your parents you know," Muramasa smiled at the shocked expression across the girl's face. "What were you planning to do? Take control of me and then use the Tesseract so separate yourself from your brother? If that's all you wanted you just needed to ask me!"

He clicked his fingers and much to the shock of the heroes present, Apex split into two. Two people rolled across the sand, one was the Apex everyone knew and the other was a boy the same age and race as her.

"Tim and Katie Bashir, your parents are perfectionists, they approached me, or rather one of my personas about designing the perfect child…you didn't think it was an accident that they got a child who could change sex and personality did you?" Muramasa asked.

"You were supposed to be dead," Katie looked at her brother in shock.

A blade suddenly slid into Katie's chest. Tim screamed in horror as the light left his sister's eyes. Muramasa's apprentice stood over the girl, pulling his sword out of her back.

"I deliberately put the two of you in one body as a little fuck you to those pathetic snobs, I'd like to say that Katie's selfish nature was my doing but the truth is she really was a grade A bitch who would've sacrificed everyone here to survive…trust my hypothesis, after all…evil knows evil!" Muramasa broke off into insane laughter as Kid Briton, Red Raven and Anachronism charged his apprentice.

The young man easily diverted Kid Briton into the ground and deflected the strikes of the other two heroes blades. He summoned a trident and stabbed it into Kid Briton's foot, pinning him to the ground. Then he summoned another sword and blocked the attacks of his other two opponents, keeping them on the attack until they tired.

"Well done my apprentice, continue to keep them occupied, until the big bang!" the evil man cackled as the war continued.

"This is everyone's fault Cade, the Avengers for not seeing it coming, the government for keeping the cube inside Pegasus, and us for being so focused on ourselves," Sven explained.

"You've just gone and admitted that your heroes are in the wrong Sven, are you admitting now that my path was the correct one?" Cade asked.

"You know that I can never do that," Sven said as they returned to the white void.

"Why are we here Sven, are you hoping we'll have regained enough energy to destroy the Void together, I will help you, but I'm going to kill Reynolds," Cade explained.

Sven closed his eyes and lowered his eyes. He let out a sigh before looking at Cade again, without sympathy.

"The hardest battle for me was never fighting you, or fighting against my dark side Onyx, or even whether I could live a normal life or not, it was believing that you could redeem yourself!"

Cade remained silent as Sven spoke, he kept his usual frown as Sven made a final attempt to reach him.

"I've been your apologist all this time and many years before, I loved Laura like she was my own sister and I know you loved her more than the people of this world…she saved you once remember?" Sven asked.

"Do you think she'll be able to do it again? What if I truly am lost Sven?" Cade asked.

"I don't believe that, but I'm not going to say anymore, Laura isn't the only one soul trapped in the spirit world," Sven sighed.

Cade widened his eyes slightly as he turned around. He then growled in fury at the man standing before him, a man who looked like him, save for the wrinkles on his forehead and his extra weight.

"Father," Cade snarled.

"Hello boy, I see you're still crying like a little bitch!"

Next Chapter 29: Rivalry

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, yes the other Earth the Tesseract has created a portal to is the Earth you're thinking of, or rather the universe you are thinking of :)

Next time as we get closer to the end the war heats up with the heroes facing off against a mind controlled Namor, Sieg fighting Muramasa's apprentice and Aeon and Deathblade engaging in one last battle


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel comics, or any characters/places/concepts of Detective Comics

This fic is kind of going into crossover territory, but I'm hoping to keep the elements a bit on the vague side whilst still remaining clear on what universe I'm crossing over with. Lets just say that this fic will lead to a spin off/sequal that isn't part of Sieg's story.

Anyway enjoy the fic

* * *

The Hunt

Chapter 29: Rivalry

**I know what your thinking, how can the man who abused Cade Hunter all his childhood be the one to save him. Ultimately it comes down to a person wanting to listen.**

"You've certainly grown boy, got your mother's eyes," David Hunter smirked at his son.

Physically they were alike in many ways, save for the fact that Cade had the appearance of a fighter, a strong athletic build with scars from cuts and punches on his face. David Hunter was just the opposite; he carried himself like a thug and had the appearance to boot, as well as a beer gut that was the result of years of alcoholism.

"That is when they aren't glowing, I figured you would've settled down by now kid, found a wife and had those eight kids your mother hoped you'd have," Cade frowned at his father's small talk.

"Is this your last hope Sven? Well done, my father's the best person to talk to about morality," sarcasm gushed bitterly from Cade's mouth as he turned away.

David suddenly grabbed Cade's shoulder and swung him around. Despite his alcoholism and cruelty, David had been a mob enforcer, so even though he was out of shape he knew how to hit. He punched his son across the face, drawing blood from Cade's mouth. Cade stepped back, looking at the blood on his hand in shock.

"I told you," he growled. "THAT YOU WOULD NEVER HIT ME AGAIN!" he roared.

Cade swung his arm forward, but David disappeared. A force slammed into Cade's gut, forcing him to his knees. David appeared in front of him and punched him across the cheek.

"You're still getting beaten up by me boy, you'll always be that pathetic child who never had the courage to ask for help, no friends to turn to!" David punched Cade again, holding him by his neck. "Always relying on himself and never the people around him, the boy without a hero!" he smiled before punching Cade in the stomach.

Cade grit his teeth together and directed his gaze at Sven.

"What? Going to lose your temper boy, blame everyone but yourself, what is it going to take to make you open your eyes?" David asked.

"Shut up," Cade whispered.

"No, you're going to listen to what I have to say, you are my son, it was never my job to make life easier for you and it was never my job to beat you up whenever I lost my temper, watching you from the spirit realm I always believed that you would become something better than me, now I see you are better…the kingpin's got nothing on you," David laughed.

"SHUT UP!" Cade yelled.

Cade screamed, releasing the red energy he had been gathering. Sven's armour covered his body, as did Cade as the two men returned to the conscious world. The Void's black flames were blown aside as Aeon and Deathblade emerged. Deathblade swung his scythe at Aeon, crashing the weapon into his shield. Energy wings burst out of their backs as the markings across their armour shined. The Avengers and even the Void looked towards the two rivals in shock. They both yelled before taking flight, leaving a smoke of dust below them as they soared into the sky. The energy particles that dropped from the sky fell onto Ms Marvel, whose body began to glow as she absorbed them.

"Thank you Sven," she whispered before firing a blast into the Void's chest.

The Void let out a vicious scream as the beam tore through his dark form. Scarlet Witch released her chaos magic, whilst the resurrected Avengers fired blasts from their hands, cutting through the Void one after another. Meanwhile above them, Aeon and Deathblade ascended past the clouds and flew across the country. All could see their forms flying across the sky and the sparks as they clashed. Deathblade span a scythe in his hand whilst Aeon connected two escrima sticks, forming a staff with energy on the tips.

"_**This is what its about isn't it Sven? The choices we have to make, I've made my choice, now make yours, them or me? The criminals or the real heroes?" **_Deathblade asked before he flew at Aeon.

Both rivals let out thunderous roars as they flew at one another. They slammed their fists together, releasing bolts of electricity that turned night to day. The heroes on the battlefield looked up in shock at the sudden shift in time. Even Muramasa seemed astonished by the change. His concern for his plan quickly turned to delight as he watched the light generated from the battle between Deathblade and Aeon. Suddenly, a shield flew into the side of Muramasa's face. He swung around, watching Captain America approach.

"Oh charming, the star spangled Avenger rises to oppose me, Apprentice deal with him!" Muramasa commanded.

The Apprentice swung his sword in a show of force before jumping onto his self made flight platform. He flew towards Cap, only for Sieg to suddenly tackle him. They rolled across the floor, toppling several fighting heroes and villains before they stood to face one another. Both brandished their swords and both said nothing as they energy constructs harmlessly rebounded off of one another. Unlike the two men fighting across the country, Sieg and the apprentice spoke no words and simply slammed their swords together.

"Come on, let's help out Sieg," Sofia called to her teammates.

Scion hit her with one of his iron fists and threw X-23 into Azrael's sword. Azrael then drew an axe from his belt and threw it into Jimmy's shoulder. Dust suddenly formed a ball of sand and slammed into Azrael's back, throwing him to the ground. Catastrophe fired more blasts from her hands, keeping Jason on the evasive as he flipped backwards. He landed on Wondra's hands and she launched him over Catastrophe. Jason threw one of his Escrima sticks, hitting Catastrophe in the back of the head. Wind Dancer then created a gust of wind that threw Catastrophe into Scion. She kept up the assault, launching the pair into Azrael before Wondra fired a blast dead centre into the group, knocking them back. In the process, Scion and Azrael's helmets were knocked off, revealing their true identities to the shocked former X-men.

* * *

Deathblade and Aeon continued their relentless battle across the skies. Aeon blocked one energy blade after another and took a kick to his face. He span around, dodging and blocking a flurry of blows before swinging his fist into Deathblade's face, sending the young man flying backwards. Deathblade gathered energy into his scythe and swung it upwards, releasing an energy wave that pushed Aeon further upwards. Cade followed, slamming his knees into Aeon's shoulders and head and then kicking him further upwards. Deathblade and Aeon flew past Dark Hawk and Prime as the two heroes made their way to the battlefield. They looked up in shock as the rivals grinded their weapons together then punched each other in their cheeks.

"_**Real heroes? Is that what you think of yourself? I never thought you were arrogant enough to believe that!" **_Sven snarled as he flew backwards.

He swung his leg into Deathblade's chest, kicking him backwards. Deathblade quickly recovered and hit Aeon with the handle of his scythe. Aeon then swung his staff around, hitting the side of Deathblade's face with the energy tip. Cade flipped in midair, driving his knee into Aeon's side. The pair then swung their fists into one another's faces, throwing each other back. Aeon rolled across the moon, his armour cracking from the strain of Deathblade's attacks. Deathblade swooped downwards, spinning his scythe around. He swung at Aeon, who leant his head back to dodge. Aeon kicked at Deathblade's knee, and then struck him in the head. But Deathblade slammed his elbow into Aeon's cheek and then kicked him in the chest. He swung his leg around again, dropping Aeon to the floor. Aeon then grabbed Deathblade's foot and threw him out into space. Deathblade flew outwards, sending energy blades flying at the moon. Aeon threw pieces of his own armour, deflecting the blades into different regions of space. He then raised his hand, shaping the armour on his gauntlet into a cannon. A blast suddenly flew out of the cannon, flying towards Deathblade.

Cade flipped his head back, barely dodging the blast. But the beam of red light kept on flying, hitting the evil Hyperion. Mark then slammed his fist into Hyperion's face, sending the Squadron leader flying. The true heroic Hyperion flew at his evil counterpart, delivering a series of punches to the mans face. The pace of his blows grew quicker as the two eternals approached Earth. Deathblade and Aeon then fired their energy attacks and their beams collided, releasing a shockwave that threw the two Hyperions back. Aeon returned his hand to its original shape and flew at Deathblade again. Deathblade formed chains on his twin scythes and threw them at his rival, cutting Sven's shoulder. But he pulled on the chains, brining the scythe back and cutting Sven again. Aeon tore off his shoulder pad and turned it into a boomerang, throwing it at Cade's head. Their eyes glowed before they fired optic blasts, hitting one another in the chest.

* * *

Tony stood on the roof of crowner tower, putting on a green and silver version of his second armour, or at least the first armour that wasn't a repaint of his first. As the Avenger equipped himself with an older but upgraded model of his armour, James looked up at the sky, seeing that the lights from Aeon and Deathblade's battle had stopped.

"Are you okay James?" Gloria asked.

"Sven and I had a pretty heated argument before he left, we both said some things…or I did some things," James sighed, he was at a loss for words.

"Take it from another genius billionaire James, we're the ones at fault, with our arrogance…that man Muramasa is proof of that," Tony said.

"I don't know whether we've gone that far, sure we've made some tough decisions but we're not on Muramasa's level," James retorted.

"Really, I made my fortune from government weapons contracts, I became a super hero, secretary of defence, leader of the Illuminati, face of the super hero registration act and the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and we all know what that got us don't we?" Tony grinned.

"You became an alcoholic, blasted the hulk into space leading him to declare war on the planet, kept a devastating secret from the Scarlet Witch that resulted in her decimating the mutant population and you divided the heroic community and spent tax payers money on your armour which resulted in it temporarily being controlled by Norman Osborn," Gloria explained, causing Tony to drop his grin. "Then there's what James did to get his fortune, freeloading off of his uncle, forging multiple identities so he could run every corporation he took over his way, carrying out experiments on his friends so he could make his armour, risking his best friend's adopted son on multiple occasions and even hiring a telepath to deceive the said adopted son, did I get everything?" she asked.

"Gloria, we didn't need you to remind us of all our sins," James sighed.

"I thought secretaries were supposed to get their bosses back on track," Pepper said as she walked onto the roof.

"I'm just saying that, I wish I could have taken it back!"

"Well whilst you're here talking about your regrets whilst facing the end of the world, I'll be doing something about it," Tony retorted before putting on his helmet. "Jocasta am I connected?"

"Yes Iron man, the house party protocol is engaged," Jocasta spoke through the radio link she shared with Tony's helmet.

"If you've got yourself another suit James then come and join me, if not look after the civilians and the wounded," Tony pulled his thumb up as he hovered off of the roof.

Tony flew upwards and through the clouds, dashing over New York, with an army behind him.

* * *

Cade and Sven both breathed heavily as they rose from the ground. Their battle had taken them to the dark side of the moon, their glowing eyes was the only thing that illuminated the rock. Without uttering another world, they both attacked one another again. Aeon threw an energy fist into Deathblade's face, knocking him back. Deathblade then charged his foot with energy and kicked Aeon in the side. They slammed their fists together, releasing energy waves and sparks, that revealed Uatu watching them. It was a testament to the intensity of their rivalry and the importance of their battle as the last of the Watchers observed what could perhaps be their final battle. Deathblade wrapped his chains around Aeon's neck, grinding them against the armour. Blades shot out of Aeon's wrists and he cut the blades apart. He swung his arms around, dragging the blades across Deathblade's gauntlets. Deathblade leaned back, causing Aeon to miss him and stumble forward. Cade then slammed his elbow into the back of Sven's shoulder, causing him to let out a yell of pain. But Sven struck back with his elbow, hitting Cade's stomach twice before turning around and punching him across the face.

"Do you think they see us?" Uatu asked his companion.

Carina watched the battle continue as the two men again took to space. Their energy wings flared, growing in their size to the point where they even eclipsed the power of the cosmic cube. But with every pulse of the cube, the energy output of the wings shrunk. Yet Cade and Sven still thought on, kicking one another and rebounding off of rocks in the debris field. They jumped, grappling and slammed their heads together, rolling through space. Both shifted to their beasts forms and dragged their claws against one another's armour. Aeon flapped his wings and fired a blast from his jaw. Deathblade moved his head to the side, barely avoiding the blast as it moved through space, scraping the side of the moon. Deathblade then swung his tail, releasing a torrent of energy blades that scratched Aeon's body. But two more flew past Sven and scratched the side of the cube.

Uatu eyed the cosmic cube, curious as to the effect Deathblade's unique energy had on the portal. Carina however seemed to have perfect clarity. She kept on watching Deathblade and Aeon, the roars of their beast forms would not be heard in space. But the reality altering powers of the Tesseract/cosmic cube echoed throughout the cosmos, and on Earth itself. The axis and orbit of the Earth shifted, switching day to night in many a country. Storms brewed, hurricanes rocked countries that didn't have them and the battle between heroism and insanity continued. Speed Demon and Quicksilver continued their race around the planet, days had gone by for their speedster mindset, but they had both begun to slow down. For the first time in years Pietro felt his knees grow weak and his lungs tire.

"The whole world is falling apart, hell the whole universe is probably shaking from the effects of the cube," Pietro explained.

"I wonder what will give way first, the universe or the two Earths that have been connected," Speed Demon chuckled.

"I only just realised, you're not the Speed Demon I know," Pietro narrowed his eyes at the speedster.

"Ha, I could tell you my story Quicksilver, but you probably wont believe it, once the cosmic bomb has gone off, the two Earth's will crash into one another, just like they did in Hyperion's world," Speed Demon explained.

"Who are you?" Pietro asked.

"Lets keep the surprise going shall we?"

The speedster slammed into Pietro, sending him rolling across the ground. Pietro felt the snow on his toes, his shoes had torn from all the running he had done. Suddenly, Speed Demon slammed into him, punching him in several different places at speeds that were too rapid for any man to see. But Pietro felt them all at a snails pace, they were hard punches, punches that dug into his shoulders blades and ribs. Speed Demon then ran off and came back round with a rock. Pietro quickly rolled, dodging the rock as it slammed into the ground. He threw several snowballs, but Speed Demon vibrated through them and punched Pietro several times across the face.

"HA! You're a far cry from the speedsters I've met," Speed Demon cackled.

He grabbed Pietro by his foot and began to spin around. Speed Demon threw Quicksilver across the snow. Pietro coughed out a few spots of blood and looked at his legs. They had bruises across them and felt incredibly painful. Speed Demon dashed towards him and slammed the heel of his foot into the back of Pietro's knee. The Avenger screamed in agony, feeling his leg lodge out of place.

"I was hoping this would be a challenge, too bad your world's speedsters don't have a connection to the speed force," the villain sighed.

"Speed force?" Pietro looked at the man in confusion.

"You need an explanation? Muramasa came to my world through the aid of his backer, I agreed to help him with his plans for this world, I even agreed to wear this costume which isn't really to my taste, I prefer yellow…do you recognise where you are yet?" Speed Demon asked.

"Wundagore, I'd recognise the feeling of the snow anywhere," Pietro said.

"Yes, your childhood home, now you can die here!"

Speed Demon picked up a rock from the ground and raised it over his head. Pietro narrowed his eyes at Speed Demon, taking in the sick smile on his face.

"I really hate speedsters," the psychopath muttered.

Suddenly, the stone exploded in Speed Demon's hand, piercing through his gloves. Speed and the original Whizzer slammed into Speed Demon's back, lifting him off the ground as they ran out of Wundagore.

"Thank you Thomas," Pietro whispered.

He bellow in pain, unable to put weight on his leg. Pietro grit his teeth together as he gripped his knee.

"Come on Maximoff, all your life you've only used your powers to run, use a little imagination," he said to himself.

Pietro took a few deep breaths before he closed his eyes. It only took a moment for him to vibrate his bones smoothly back into place. But that moment was one of the most painful of Pietro Maximoff's life. So painful that he screamed and cried for a few seconds before standing up. He began to walk, then a slow jog, growling through the pain as he gradually increased speed.

"There may be faster men on your Earth Speed Demon, but on this Earth, I…am," he growled as he began to sprint, moving over water, air rushed past him and the rest of the world became a mere blur, "THE FASTEST MAN ALIVE!" he yelled.

Quicksilver ran so fast that he appeared like a trail of energy, a lightning bolt rushing across the Earth, leaking quakes behind him and splitting the water of the oceans. Pietro ran to catch up with his nephew and predecessor. Speed Demon struggled under Speed and Whizzer's grip, vibrating his own molecules in an attempt to break free.

"THOMAS!" Pietro yelled.

Speed looked over his shoulder and widened his eyes as his uncle began to reach him.

"Old man stop, you'll tear your legs up like that," he said.

"You've got a job to do Speed, help the civilians facing disasters across the world, you can save them in a mere blink of an eye, get them some place safe whilst Robert Frank and I deal with this man," Pietro explained.

"Uncle Pi," Thomas muttered.

Pietro shoved Speed aside and grabbed Speed Demon's arm.

"This man thinks we're slow Whizzer, lets show him how wrong he is," Pietro said.

Whizzer nodded his head, matching Quicksilver's speed. The two men ran and ran and ran as hard as their legs could, their molecules vibrated and they turned into energy.

"HOW'S THIS FOR TACTICS SPEED DEMON!" Quicksilver yelled.

Speed Demon looked over his shoulder and widened his eyes. The Lightning struck the Void, creating a sonic boom that knocked the Avengers back. The Void and Speed Demon screamed in agony as the lightning faded, carrying them with it.

"What was that?" Eric asked.

Speed suddenly appeared, looking at the ruined landscape in confusion.

"Where's the Void and did any of you see Quicksilver?" he asked.

Wanda widened her eyes and put her hands to her mouth. A sudden booming sound alerted the Avengers to a presence behind them. They heard a yelling sound as a figure vibrated into existence. Speed and Wiccan looked at their uncle in horror as he fell to his knees. His body was frail, stick like thin and his hair was thinning.

"No," Wanda whispered.

She rushed to her brother's side, catching him as he fell.

"Wanda, thank god, I was able to get here," he said weakly.

"Don't talk, save your strength, we can work something out," Wanda rubbed her eyes, tears forced to overwhelm her.

"I could run him to the city, Elixir of the X-men is there," Speed said.

"Look at him, you do that and he'll have a heart attack before he gets there," Beast said.

"IwanthimtohealIwanthimtoheal!" Wiccan chanted, his eyes glowing blue as he fell to his knees.

"Its no use, he's another casualty of this war," Ares said.

"SHUT UP WE CAN SAVE HIM!" Zack yelled.

"There's nothing we can do, I'm sorry but he's, he's too far gone," Simon touched Wanda's shoulder and looked down at Pietro in pity.

Pietro let out slow and deep breaths, looking his sister in the eyes.

"Pietro please, please don't leave me alone," Wanda whispered.

"You were never alone my sister, I will always be with you…Thomas, keep running towards the future, you'll catch up with me with so little effort…William, stop trying to change the things that cant be changed, accept them, try to change what can be changed and have the wisdom to know the difference…Zack, I'm glad I was able to meet you, even though you are from another world you are my family."

The Avenger weakly raised his hand and touched his sister's cheek.

"You are not alone, Wanda, forgive our friends, forgive yourself…tell Crystal I'm sorry that I wasn't the husband she needed, tell Luna that my love and pride for her was never unspoken, she is my hope and my joy…and tell father, tell him, I forgive him. I've been there sister, the future, the true future…it could go either way, it could tilt to another end, but I have faith that what I saw will come to pass…they were wrong about him, tell Aeon, Sven Reilly his faith is not misplaced, in either of the two he believes in!"

Pietro's hand fell to the floor and Wanda gripped his body tightly. She let out a scream that echoed throughout the island.

* * *

Cade's eyes let out a flash of light and he gripped his head.

'What was that?' he wondered, unfamiliar with the strange feeling in his soul.

Aeon suddenly struck Deathblade with his tail, sending the man flying back down towards Earth. The rivals returned to their warrior forms, with Aeon grabbing the side of Deathblade's face and pushing him downwards. Their armour glowed as they re-entered Earth's atmosphere. Deathblade grit his teeth together, continually punching Aeon in the face to get him off. But Sven kept a hold of his rival and dive bombed towards an unknown island. On that island, clear of people thanks to the Crowner corporation was a volcano. Cade widened his eyes slightly, getting a good view of that volcano as Aeon slammed him into the side of it. Magma crashed down on the rock, missing the rivals by mere inches. Their energy wings faded but their pure intent towards one another remained. Cade lunged forward, throwing a punch at Sven's head. Aeon blocked and countered with a kick, and then a punch. But Cade blocked both strikes and elbowed Sven across the head. He blocked Sven's backhand, but got caught by his knee strike. Sven grabbed the side of Cade's head and pulled the man into his fist.

'That feeling I had? What the hell was it?' Cade wondered.

He jumped and slammed his fist into Aeon's head, knocking him off the mountain. Cade took flight again, dodging rocks of molten magma thrown at him from the mountain.

**"That feeling boy came from your eyes, just like you can sense the loss of evil you can also sense the loss of good!"**

Cade looked at his surroundings in confusion. He wasn't even in the spirit realm and he could still hear his father's voice.

"**You didn't think that your eyes could just see people's sin did you?" **the man asked.

'Shut up, I can see every bit of evil in this world, there's still so much more remaining…I will erase all of it,' Deathblade summoned another scythe and looked for his rival.

Aeon suddenly fired an optic blast, throwing Cade off the island. Sven flew after him, dodging swipes from Cade's scythe. He pulled his fist back and punched Cade's shoulder, then grabbed his arm, stopping him from swinging his scythe.

**"Face it boy, all this time you've been ignoring all the good in the world, ignoring everything that the people you kill could be!"**

'I've been destroying evil before it could blossom.'

"**Osborn perhaps, but Menace's child? What was so evil about that baby?"**

"_**He was just a victim of his genes!"**_

"_**Is that how you justify it Cade?" **_Sven asked.

"_**So you can hear him too?"**_

**"_Of course I can, unlike you I embrace all aspects of the spirit world, both the good and the bad!"_**

"_**What bull shit, I know for a fact that you separated yourself from your dark side, from Onyx and why not? What's wrong with wanting to be rid of evil?" **_Deathblade asked.

"_**Even if you punish the innocent as well as the guilty?"**_

Cade let out a roar before unleashing an energy wave on Aeon's body. His rival's armour shattered, revealing the glowing fabric of a white suit, with a red crystal on his chest. Lines spread from the crystal, covering Aeon with sparks of red energy. Energy wings extended from his back, completing his transformation into his angelic form. A star shaped object appeared in Aeon's hand and a blade of light appeared from the star.

"I will stop you Cade, no matter the cost," Sven said.

"_**It always has to be like this dealing with you doesn't it?" **_Cade shook his head and sighed. _**"When will you realise that some people are beyond helping? Can you not even accept the fact that there are some people born to kill, whom will always remain evil no matter what you do for them?" **_

"The day I do that is the day I give up on people and unlike you that's something I'll never do!"

"_**I haven't given up on people, I just accepted the fact that a certain type of person is the problem, bigots, thrill seekers, career criminals whose best excuse was 'it was the opportunity society gave me' there's only one aspect of society that leads to criminals and that's the leniency of the law, murderers are insane, they cant be held accountable for what they do, its thinking like that that leads to thinks like Stamford, an event bought on by corporate corruption, by men who thought it was acceptable to employ super villains, to destroy a town for the sake of a contract," **_Cade explained.

"This isn't about the past Cade, its about the now, what you're doing now…do you really think when you go to meet Laura she'll smile at you? Kiss you like she did when you first went to the beyond?" Sven asked.

**"**_**And now there is only one way for me to go there, if I do not survive then I will continue my hunt for evil, I will eradicate it from the face of the UNIVERSE!"**  
_

Red cracks appeared across Deathblade's armour. His chest plate shattered, revealing red skin with a diamond on the chest. Black, bat like wings burst out of Cade's back, whilst the rest of his armour shattered, revealing a body that was a mix of armour and flesh. His mask finally fell off, to reveal Cade, but his skin was red, his canines had elongated into fangs, his hair was silver and horns stretched out of the back of his head. Pieces of diamond stuck out of Cade's knees, elbows and shoulders and black diamond gauntlets covered his hands.

"How could you be so blind Cade? Do you not see yourself in the mirror? Do you not see that you've taken on the form of evil incarnate?" Sven asked.

"Religious nonsense, this is the form that offers me the most power, I will shatter evil and corruption once and for all!"

Cade yelled as red flames engulfed his body, charging him with power. He rushed forward, kicking Sven in the head and sending him flying. Steam shot out of Sven's nostrils as he growled like an animal. He extended his wings before flying after Sven. Aeon recovered in midair and transferred the energy of his sword into his fists. He flew forward, yelling like Cade did. Both rivals slammed their fists together, releasing an explosion that trumped the volcano.

* * *

Muramasa opened his eyes, every time he closed them he could see the battle between Aeon and Deathblade. Every punch, every blow and every blast from the fight was something he could sense, and it made him feel incredible. With his soul linked with the Tesseract he could feel the very essence of the universes he had linked together. But he found himself captivated by the sight of two people, rivals and friends clashing with both their super powers, their bare hands and their ideals. The very souls of Cade Hunter and Sven Reilly were on opposing sides, yet Cade hadn't even seen it yet.

"I can see it, I have attained the closest power to god there is possible," Muramasa whispered.

"There's only one god Muramasa, and I'm sure he doesn't look like you!"

Muramasa turned and grinned, facing Cap and a rising number of Avengers. Even with the addition of the demonic forces from the hell realms, Muramasa was slowly losing the advantage. Sieg continued his duel with the apprentice whilst Nighthawk and Constrictor battled. Muramasa's other generals were having reunions with one another. He revelled in Sofia and Sooraya's reactions to the identities of Scion and Azrael.

"You wont get away with this Muramasa," Steve Rogers said.

"Really? You didn't think I put all my faith in the forces of the hell realms did you? No I've still got some tricks up my sleeve, oh Tyrone!" Muramasa called.

Tyrone Cash stepped in front of Muramasa, his muscles expanding as he looked at the heroes in front of him. The Hulk suddenly landed between Tyrone and the Avengers, causing Muramasa to grin.

"Oh yes, the fight I've been waiting for, Tyrone Cash verses the Hulk, the ultimate first against the incredible!" Muramasa cackled.

"First?" Hulk raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"They call me the first hulk dumb ass, your pea sized brain is nothing in comparison to my superior intellect," Cash said.

"You're real name is Leonard Williams, you're a second rate biologist who deliberately turned himself into a wannabe gangster, the term hulk wasn't coined to you until a few years after I left the Avengers," Hulk explained.

"Wow, that was surprisingly well put," Muramasa muttered.

"What? You're supposed to have a cave man's intellect," Cash gasped.

"What's the square root of six million, two hundred and eleventy?" Hulk asked as he stepped forward.

Leonard thought for a moment, but focused on Hulk as the green giant got closer and closer.

"What's the capital of Texas? How many legs has spiders got? Can you tell Hulk the formula for coca-cola?"

"Stay back you FUCKING FREAK!" Cash yelled.

He swung his fist forward, but much to his shock Hulk grabbed his fist and forced his arm down.

"You had stable job, stable life, good friends, wife and child, but then you threw it away, you killed people, made your wife and son think you were dead, became puny gangster!" Hulk growled.

"SHUT UP!"

Again Cash tried to punch the Hulk, but again the Hulk blocked it like it was a mere piece of paper.

"Puny man think being gangster makes him strong, puny man think it better than woman and son, puny man pathetic, puny man weak, puny man PUNY!"

"SHUT UP!" Cash screamed.

He stepped back and punched Hulk straight in the face. But much to his horror, Hulk took the punch like it was nothing.

"Puny," Hulk whispered.

"SHUT UP! SHUP UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Tyrone screamed as he punched Hulk again and again.

"Puny man call himself first Hulk, delude himself by saying 'people say it', puny man not first Hulk, HULK IS FIRST HULK!"

The green Avenger head butted the crime boss, throwing him to the ground.

"Well that was disappointingly quick," Muramasa sighed.

"Its over Muramasa," Cap said.

"You didn't think that pathetic directionless man was my last line of defence did you? Linked with the Tesseract I can control the very fabric of reality, I can summon forces and creatures not just from the Earth we're linked to, but from our Multiverse!"

A singularity appeared in Muramasa's hand, he threw the singularity into the sky and fired another one at the ground, teleporting himself away from the Avengers. Muramasa grinned as he again released another singularity, opening a portal near new Asgard. He fired another blast, opening yet another portal. The mad man clapped his hands together as 'reinforcements' for his forces emerged from the portals. From the ground rose rotting people in familiar costumes, out of the depths of New Asgard came grey reptile creatures with gold helmets and cybernetic parts. They flew on platforms and led massive armoured beasts that had fins like whales, yet hovered across the sky. From one of the portals in the sky came what Jimmy Hudson recognised as Wendigo, but multiplied into an army.

"The zombies of an alternate Earth, The Chitauri of our Earth and the Wendigos of the Paradise X dimension, I can transport matter from our Earth and many others across the Multiverse, but now that a firm link has been established with the other multiverse I am able to summon the nightmares of that Earth above us," Muramasa explained.

Sieg blocked the apprentice's sword, both fighters looked up as figures swarmed from the portal above them.

"What the hell are those things?" Michael Van Patrick asked.

"I've never seen them before, could Muramasa be right, could he be drawing something from that other Earth above us?" Cap wondered.

The creatures that had joined Muramasa's forces could only be described as demons. They were cyborgs of some kind, armoured but with monstrous red eyed faces. Their armour consisted of green and gold materials, with wings on their backs and staff weapons that rained beams down on the heroes.

"Tony, anyone else out there, we're going to need some back up real quick," Cap said over his radio.

"I hope that dark guy wont mind me borrowing his minions," Muramasa chuckled.

"We're going to need another army for this," Sieg sighed.

Suddenly, a blast hit Sieg from behind, throwing him past the apprentice.

"DON'T INTERFERE!" the masked boy yelled.

Sieg got off the floor, taking off his helmet and looking upon his attackers. They threw Sofia and Sooraya at his feet and stepped up beside the apprentice. Sieg widened his eyes in shock at who they were. Scion was in actuality a black haired boy, and Azrael was a young man with red hair.

"Julian? And Jay Guthrie? You were the ones Gothica gave a second chance?" Sieg asked.

"They're under some type of mind control Sieg, Virgil is too," Sofia said.

"Whose Virgil?" Sieg asked.

"They mean me," the apprentice stepped forward, pointing his sword at Sieg.

"That voice…it was you, Virgil Hawkins, you're the one Wolverine's X-Force attacked on Cyclops's orders, one of the students killed when the Purifiers hit the bus," Sieg explained.

"Yes, and a victim of the corruption, no the downfall of the X-men," the apprentice said.

"Why do you say that Virgil?" Sofia asked.

"It is the downfall, their isolation on Utopia, they might as well have said fuck you to Xavier's dream, the true cause of the X-men!"

"I don't exactly approve of Cyclops's actions as of late either, but what you're doing…your just a pawn Virgil, tell me…what don't our powers effect one another?" Sieg asked.

"Sieg," Sofia looked at Sieg in confusion.

"Isn't it obvious apprentice of Aeon?" Virgil asked.

"Yeah it is," Sieg said as he cast his gaze to the floor.

"You've finally figured it out," Virgil darkly chuckled.

"Sieg what is he saying?" Sofia asked.

"Hawkins was my mother's name, my father's name was Wallace, your true father Sieg, you and I share the blood of the same man, you and I are brothers!"

Next Chapter 30: Brotherhood

* * *

We're getting closer and closer to the end, the ultimate war between the forces of good and evil continues with Muramasa's empowered forces continuing their fight with the heroes of Earth, reinforced by a few new arrivals. Sieg faces off against his half brother Virgil while the X-men turned Avengers tried to save their resurrected and brainwashed friends, plus another chapter in the battle between Aeon and Deathblade


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel

Just going to throw this out there, Merry Christmas everyone, at least for when its Christmas. The Hunt its reaching its finale, with a few more chapters to go. The game changes this chapter, more character deaths and shocking twists, the battle between Aeon and Deathblade reaches its conclusion and the heroes unite against Muramasa. I've also updated the She-Hulk and Spider-man spinoffs.

* * *

The Hunt

Chapter 30: Brotherhood

The ending world was a blur to Sieg. The fire and beasts that rained down on the sky were nothing to Sieg, not even the presence of the resurrected Hellion and Icarus fully registered in his mind. His focus was on the masked man in front of him, the man whom had claimed to be his brother. Sieg always had a feeling that he was not the only son of Heinrich Wallace, mutant scientist/mercenary and information trader. He knew his father was obsessed with discovering the true origins of mutants, and that search had led him a to a family. The way Virgil moved, fought and his abilities were a clear indicator of their shared origins. He was the son of Heinrich Wallace and Sieg's half brother. Virgil, the apprentice of Muramasa summoned a spear with his psionic abilities and pointed it at Sieg.

"We are blood, yet here we are on opposing sides, I've waited so long to meet you BROTHER!"

He suddenly threw the spear, cutting the side of Sieg's helmet. Sieg widened his eyes slightly as his helmet fell apart. He raised his sword, blocking Virgil's second strike. Energy crackled off of their constructs as the two brothers pushed their swords together. Sieg turned his sword into a staff and swung it at Virgil, but the young man ducked, changing his sword into a shield to block Sieg's second strike. Virgil then immediately turned the shield into a scissor sword, cutting the staff apart.

"Your constructs are weak Sieg, has wasting all of your power on the Squadron done this, or are you so shocked that we're on opposing sides?" Virgil asked.

Sieg summoned a crystal shield, shattering Virgil's scissor sword. He then threw his fist forward, but Virgil quickly grabbed it and threw Sieg over his shoulder. The young man landed on his feet and kicked Virgil's chest, knocking him back. Virgil then clicked his fingers, forming several swords around Sieg. Sieg raised his shield in defence, blocking several strikes before one of the swords flew into his back. But the sword shattered on contact with Sieg's skin.

"You see, our mutant based abilities keep us from turning our powers on one another, we have to rely on our fists then don't you agree?" Virgil threw his constructs aside and assumed a fighting stance.

Sieg looked to Sofia and Sooraya as they both faced their former boyfriends. He then focused his attention on Virgil, just in time to block his punch. Virgil then threw a right cross, striking Sieg's fist. Sieg stepped back and blocked the second punch, but the third punch struck him in the gut. Virgil grabbed Sieg by his hair and then threw him across the dirt. Sieg jumped to his feet and blocked Virgil's kick, then threw him to the ground.

"We've both sparred with Logan, difference is I was training with a martial artist before I met the X-men," Sieg said.

"Taking guidance from a ghost, the ghost of a man you replaced our father with," Virgil countered, kicking Sieg across the cheek.

"I never replaced, I never even knew our father, never connected with him!"

"Your blood was your connection," Virgil snarled.

Virgil punched Sieg in the chest and then across the face. Sieg quickly swung around, kicking Virgl's arm, and then punching his helmet. But Virgil quickly blocked Sieg's punch and took hold of his arm.

"I'm not defined by blood, when Muramasa, the man controlling you tried to chase me, it was Sven Reilly who risked his life to save me and put his own marriage under pressure by taking me in…where was our father for that, where was he for you?" Sieg asked.

"I was left in the hands of a family, then my powers manifested, I was labelled a mutant and sent on the run, taken in by the X-men, they filled me with their lies…their hypocritical philosophies," Virgil explained.

They took hold of one another's arms, their legs constantly shifting and adjusting positions. Both tried and failed to bring the other to the ground. They were equal in strength and skill but one was furious, the other was concerned. Sieg knew that his brother was under some kind of mind control, and he had been driven to Muramasa because he seemed a more appealing master at the time, especially with how Cyclops had ordered Wolverine to kill Virgil.

"Why did you feel they were hypocritical?" the silver haired boy asked.

"In the beginning it was all about Xavier's dream, fighting for a better world, and then they changed, the world got bigger, the threats more severe, so they said 'no, the Avengers aren't enough' the X-men need to protect mutant rights, and that must be the priority. Mutant problems equals mutant solutions, what bullshit!" Virgil snarled as he slammed his head into Sieg's, forming a bruise on the young man's forehead. "I attended the school because I believed I could become an X-man, that I could make the difference and fight for a dream that was worth fighting for, but we never made examples, never did anything to unite others, we divided again and again, I thought there would be hope when David's sister visited more and more, but instead Emma Frost said that the school was no place for a human, Emma Frost began setting the rules in a way that was a direct contradiction of the dream Xavier established," Virgil explained.

Sieg stepped backwards, blocking several punches before taking a knee to his gut. He quickly elbowed Virgil's helmet, then delivered a brutal punch to Virgil's armpit.

"Then M-Day happened, 'the future of mutant kind has ended', 'we were the inheritors of the future, the new dominant species' the fight wasn't about equality anymore with her, it was about putting mutants on a higher pedestal than others…our own country? Genosha was the biggest mistake we could have made and Utopia is too…like less contact between mutants and humans was what the world needed, that's why I'm angry with them, that's why I hate them…because they ruined what the dream should have stood for," Virgil continued his rant, backing up every point with a punch to Sieg's face.

He grabbed Sieg by his shoulders and then threw him across the battlefield, making him land inches from the battle between Muramasa and the Avengers.

"What did Xavier's dream mean to you Virgil?" Sieg asked.

"There's the thing, Emma Frost was filling my head with so much crap that I eventually even started believing her, that humans and mutants couldn't live in peace, that we were doomed to always fight one another…then I found out about you Sieg, before M-Day…when I learnt of your existence I was so happy," Virgil lowered his head, balling his fists as they shook. "But when I learnt that you'd rejected your mutant abilities I wept, because I believed we would never see eye to eye, yet still I loved you as any brother would!"

Sieg wiped the blood hanging off of his mouth as he got off the floor.

"I love you too brother, when I found out about you I started looking into your time at Xavier's…your mindset then, was the kind that we all should've shared. But I never would've rejected you, I rejected my mutant heritage because it sets me apart from others, I reject my mutant heritage now because I don't have faith in the dream that the X-men are fighting for at this moment," Sieg explained.

The crystal armour across his chest and shoulders, shattered, revealing his blue muscle shirt. Sofia and Sooraya looked over at Sieg and widened theireyes. His silver hair faded, replaced by light brown hair. The action caught Virgil off guard before Sieg rushed forward. With his eyes glowing blue, Sieg swung his fist towards Virgil.

"I don't believe in mutant kind, I believe in life, the good of all, because those people who call themselves and are called mutants…THEY ARE PART OF THAT ALL!" Sieg yelled.

He punched Virgil across the head, shattering his helmet. Virgil slid across the dirt, his blue eyes and black hair fully revealed thanks to the destruction of his helmet. He looked at his surroundings in mild confusion before he realised what had happened and where he was.

"No," Virgil whispered.

Sieg stood over Virgil and offered him his hand.

"Come on Virgil, we still need a person like you," Sieg said.

Virgil looked at his hands, stained with the blood of the people he killed. Without even acknowledging Sieg's presence he summoned his sword and split a zombies head in half.

"Everybody, we need to work together, don't hold back on the zombies," Cap said.

Sunfire unleashed a blast of fire on the zombies swarming towards him and the Avengers. Spider-woman fired a venom blast, and Beta Ray Bill and Thor unleashed bolts of electricity on the creatures. Even the zombified version of Wolverine was burnt to a crisp. But the Parademons continued their relentless attacks against the heroes. Warriors of Asgard fell one after another, Sif and Balder stood back to back, blocking the sword strikes of Hela's corrupted Valkyries. The Warriors Three struck down enemy after enemy, only faltering when Bor stampeded towards them. Fandral thrust his rapier at the father of Odin, but it shattered upon contact with his skin. Bor grabbed Fandral by the neck and deflected Volstagg and Hogun's attacks. He threw Fandral across the battlefield and swung his axe into the other two warrior's weapons, sending them sliding backwards. Brunnnhilde the Valkyrie, the only one of her sisters free from Hela's control cut her way through waves of her fellow Valkyrior.

"I don't completely understand, why would Hela suddenly become involved in this conflict?" White Tiger asked.

"Perhaps Muramasa has offered her something," Finesse threw one of her Escrima sticks at a Parademon, bringing it to the ground.

Striker created a force field, protecting himself from a Parademons energy blast.

"What are these things anyway?" he asked.

"I've read about every threat the Avengers have faced and this is like nothing I've ever seen," Finesse said.

Power man and Iron Fist slammed their Chi powered hands into Bor, throwing him back. Muramasa formed an energy shield, blocking the attacks of the Avengers surrounding him.

"This is indeed an inspiring sight, people putting aside their differences, the X-men going against the orders of their douche bag leader to save the world!" Muramasa dragged his sword across Cap's shield. And then kicked Hawkeye back.

He fired a blast from his eyes, hitting Rogue in the chest and knocking her into Jimmy. Sofia used her wind to push Julian back, but the telekinetic kept up his assault, whilst Jay slashed at Dust's sand particles.

"What has he done to you Jay?" Sooraya asked.

Icarus's only response was a swing from his sword. Sofia pushed Julian against the ground, but his telekinesis was ultimately superior. He threw her into the air and then slammed her against the ground. Laura ran to Thing's side and nodded to the Fantastic Four founder. She jumped onto Ben's hand and was launched towards Julian. X-23 drew out her claws and slashed Julian across the back, breaking his concentration enough for Sofia to hit him with a blast of pressurised air, knocking him to the floor.

"One team focus on Muramasa, the other protect the civilians and take out the combatants," Sieg said.

He ran alongside White Tiger, Sunfire, Gilgamesh, Starbrand and Dark Angel ran across the battlefield, cutting and blasting their way through the enemies in their way. Gilgamesh knocked a Wendigo into the sky and White Tiger split a zombies head apart before Sunfire burnt the creature to ashes. Sieg jumped over a Parademon, which Dark Angel shot apart with her blaster. Starbrand flew over Sieg and fired a blast into the demons from Mephisto's realm. Energy surged across Sieg's arm as the elbow of his gauntlet opened. Light burst from the gauntlet, launching Sieg forward like a rocket. He flew past Havok and Cap and slammed his fist into Muramasa's face. The villain's helmet flew off of his head, revealing his white hair and his glowing purple eyes.

"Very good, very inspiring, you truly have surpassed both your fathers, Aeon in skill and Heinrich in power," Muramasa grinned, then raised his eyebrows in confusion at Sieg's brown hair. "HA! HA! HA! I see, you've abandoned your mutant heritage," he giggled.

"I didn't know I was a mutant to begin with, and even if I did it doesn't matter to me, like I told Virgil, I fight for the good of all and mutants are a part of that all," Sieg explained.

Nightcrawler suddenly teleported behind Sieg and grabbed his shoulders. Muramasa narrowed his eyes at the smirk on Sieg's face. The X-man teleported away with his charge, behind the group of heroes assembled in front of Muramasa. Cap stood with his hand raised, alongside Havok, Mimic, Sunfire, Starbrand, Captain Universe, Beta Ray Bill, Iron Lad and the newly arrived members of Ms Marvel's group.

"AVENGERS FIRE!" Cap yelled.

The assembled Avengers released their blasts, consuming Muramasa in fire, energy, and radiation, magic basically burning him badly. Wanda in particular unleashed her rage for her brother's death, using chaos magic to attack Muramasa's internal organs, increasing the chances of his vessels bursting and bones breaking. His armour broke apart and his skin fell off in flakes. The warlord fell to his knees, ash flying off of his burnt body.

"Did that do it?" Wiccan asked.

"The Tesseract is still active," Ares pointed to the sky.

Muramasa's body suddenly stood, his skin reformed and changed into glowing black energy. He laughed insanely, revelling in the shock and anger of the heroes. Even those still fighting looked to the man, never believing the horrifying impossibility of him surviving. His armour and cloak reformed around him, followed by his sword and an avatar of pure terror, a gigantic demonic version of himself that lingered over him and followed his every movement.

"With just one of my souls linked with the Tesseract, my powers have increased exponentially, there's not even a time limit for my reformation anymore, I have become truly immortal, TRULY GODLIKE!" Muramasa yelled.

With a mere swing of his arms, the heroes no matter their power levels were sent flying away from him. Sofia used her wind powers to grab as many non-powered Avengers as she could. Wonder Man grabbed Wanda and cushioned her from impact with the ground. Mimic and Red Raven's wings fell apart, but the latter, her body not enhanced like Mimic's, broke her neck upon impact with the ground.

"ONCE THIS WORLD HAS CRASHED INTO ITS MIRROR IN THE OTHER MULTIVERSE I WILL TRANSCEND THIS REALITY AND SPREAD THIS SUFFERING ACROSS EVERY INCH OF CREATION!" the warlord continued to laugh as he launched beams of energy and blades across the battlefield.

Thor deflected the axe strike of his grandfather, widening his eyes as an energy wave swept through Bor's head.

"You turn my grandfather into a slave and then cast him aside! YOU WILL BE THE ONE TO SUFFER MURAMASA!" Thor yelled.

A great bolt of lightning crashed down on Muramasa, causing his avatar to buckle slightly before firing an energy blast into Thor. The god of thunder crossed his arms together, putting everything he was into surviving the ruthless assault. He carried on with his attack, pelting Muramasa with lightning and in turn Muramsa intensified the power of his energy blasts. Thor looked at the battlefield, at his faltering brothers and sisters on both the side of the heroes and the Asgardians. Volstagg protected several civilians from Limbo demons, taking fire to his back. The mind controlled Namor stabbed Fandral in the chest with his trident. Reptil and the other founding academy students tackled Namor to the ground, trying to pry the Justifier helmet from his head. Nighthawk and Constrictor carried on a vicious fight, punching one another mercilessly. Hogun smashed a Parademon across the head, and even as a blast cut through his chest he continued swinging his mace around. Exhaustion and blood loss overcame the warrior and he fell at his brother Fandral's side.

"Father," Thor whispered.

Asgard broke apart and began to fall on the battlefield. Speed ran as fast as he could, taking civilians away from the fight and pushing his teammates away from debris. He then punched Namor across the face, knocking the Justifier helmet off of his face. Constrictor wrapped his coils around Nighthawk's neck, pulling the man who murdered his best friend towards him. He gripped the Squadron member in a headlock, keeping him in place as debris from Asgard fell around them.

"Let go of me you idiot," the Squadron's Nighthawk pleaded, fear overcoming him.

Diamondback threw her shards into the heads of two squadron grunts and looked towards Constrictor.

"Never thought our hero streak would end like this huh Kyle!" he muttered.

"FRANK NO!" she screamed.

Constrictor closed his eyes and even smiled. A huge piece of Asgardian debris flattened the redeemed hero and his friend's murderer. Diamondback screamed, tears flying from her eyes.

"Have I failed?" Thor looked to the heavens and then to Muramasa.

The Avengers founder and former ruler of Asgard grit his teeth together. He pulled his hammer back, covering it with the energy of the Odin force.

"FOR ASGARD!" he yelled.

With that great bellow he threw the hammer towards Muramasa. The warlord turned, aiming the palm of his hand at the hammer. As soon as the weapon made contact with him he disappeared, as if it had passed through a door into another room.

"Idiot, I can transport matter, even energy itself into any dimension at any time, if the government uses nukes I'll send them to a peaceful Earth, if you hit me with energy blasts again I will ensure that you supposed heroes become party to the genocide of another Earth," Muramasa explained.

"I don't mind genocide!"

A spear suddenly pierced through Muramasa's back, the tip of the spear glowed and Muramasa widened his eyes in shock.

"The Norn stones, you made them into a weapon, you mischievous bastard," Muramasa turned his head towards his attacker.

Loki stood behind Muramasa holding the spear tightly.

"Mischief is my weapon, you can't transport things of power like this can you?" Loki asked.

He didn't wait for the response, he snapped the spear and left the tip and the Norn stones inside Muramasa's chest. Muramasa clutched his reforming chest in horror as the skin formed over the stones.

"Your instant regeneration is your own undoing, you cant tear the stones from your chest nor transport them," Loki smirked.

"Tricky little dick!" Muramasa growled.

He swung around, plunging his hand through Loki's chest. Thor looked to his brother in shock, but Loki merely smiled. Even as Muramasa began to slowly turn his body into charcoal he smiled.

"For Asgard…brother!" he whispered.

"LOKIII!" Thor yelled.

Muramasa crumbled Loki's body to pieces and turned to the heroes, his usual casual expression had returned, but sweat still ran down his face.

"Now, where were we?" he asked.

* * *

As the heroes continued their devastating battle with Muramasa, the two rivals known as Aeon and Deathblade still fought on. Even as the final moments of the heroic dead flashed before their eyes, the angelic and demonic fighters still battled on. They fired beams at one another and the very force of their flapping wings created vortexes and maelstroms. Slamming their heads and fists together, both fighters glared at one another and yelled, unleashing their total fury, with one another, with the world they lived in and with the battle taking place miles away from them. Cade slammed his fist into Sven's face, sending him sliding across a desert sand. He fired a blast of energy from his mouth, turning the sand around Sven to glass, trapping him in a prison. But unsatisfied with the imprisonment, Cade continued his assault, shattering the glass and delivering multiple strikes to Sven's chest. Sven finally managed a counter attack, head butting Cade and kicking him across the neck. Using the distraction Cade's pain offered, Sven grabbed his leg, bringing his rival to the ground. He swung Cade around, throwing him through the sphinx and sending him flying across the continent.

Similarly the two Hyperions, one of the Avengers and the other of the Squadron fought in space, very close to the portal of the Tesseract. The dark energy seeped from the portal, burning off the Squadron Hyperion's hair. The Avenger then tackled his darker counterpart and flew as fast as he could towards the sun. Both titans crashed through the sun that fuelled their powers. The darker Hyperion laughed, genuinely amused by the actions of the heroic Hyperion. They flew out of the other side of the sun, crashing into other planets, the harsh conditions of those planets would have decimated any ordinary man, but both men were far from ordinary. One empowered by the DNA of the Eternals, the other a mutant Eternal, both had achieved power that made them greater than any super human in the Avengers. They struck the Earth's atmosphere, partly burning their costumes. The good Hyperion let out a yell as he punched his counterpart in the face, throwing him towards the ground. Then he fired a blast of atomic vision from his eyes, hitting the man in the chest and slamming him back first into the ground.

"Idiot, putting me through the sun, that's just charged me up more," the dark Hyperion said.

"No, you've never had to cope with overcharged powers before, I have, from the day I was born I was left in agony because of my enhanced senses, but in time I mastered those senses…you however haven't," the Avenger crossed his arms together.

The Squadron leader stood up and looked at the Avenger. He saw the man's vital organs, his bones and every cell of his body. Looking at his surroundings he saw every germ, every atom of existence. He felt the immense pain of his opponents punches amplified because of the increased sensitivity of his touch. His eardrums burst, having heard the cries of the dying, the screeching of cars, explosions and battle and even the marching of the ants beneath him. The villainous Hyperion yelled before glaring at his good counterpart.

"You knew this would happen DIDN'T YOU!" he yelled.

"That your powers would grow to the point you couldn't control them? Yes I did, I've had a whole childhood to learn Mark, you only gained your powers a month ago, you do not see every atom of existence like I do, and you have know nothing about life," Hyperion explained.

"I know how to take it," the Squadron leader retorted.

"Which is why I wont allow you to continue fighting!"

"SHUT UP!"

The dark Hyperion lunged at the Avenger, pinning him to the ground. He slammed his fists into his counterpart again and again, releasing sonic booms that cracked the ground beneath them. Hyperion raised his hand and punched his counterpart a final time. But much to the evil man's horror, his hand struck the Avenger's face with the effect of punching a moving cannonball. The bones in his hand shattered, obliterating it completely. He yelled in agony, stepping away from Hyperion with a look of horror written across his face.

"HOW! HOW!" he screamed.

"When we flew through the sun it boosted our powers exponentially, in your case it increased them so much that it effectively burned them out of you," the real Hyperion explained as he stood off of the floor.

With a simple slap he knocked his doppelganger out. Then he flew to where he needed to be, the battle of Oklahoma. Hyperion flew alongside Prime, Blue Marvel, M and Darkhawk, with Surge running across the ground and Wolfsbane and Meltdown riding on a hover cycle. Meltdown threw a flurry of bombs onto the zombies below her bike; Darkhawk then fired his gun batteries, finishing the creatures off. Wolfsbane jumped off of the bike, shredding into the Wendigos with her teeth and claws, whilst Surge electrocuted them. Muramasa grit his teeth together as he continued to block beams fired by Havok and Sunfire. Cap and MVP rushed towards the warlord, the latter kicked him across the face. Steve then threw his shield, cutting Warlord's face. MVP then grabbed the shield and slammed it into Muramasa's shoulder. The warlord fired a blast into the shield, knocking MVP back. Speed rushed into Cap, knocking him out of the path of Muramasa's blast.

"What the hell did Loki do to me?" Muramasa wondered.

"My brother's sacrifice has weakened your connection monster!" Thor growled.

The son of Odin rushed towards Muramasa, wielding a sword and mace. Despite the loss of his hammer, Thor was still a warrior and fought an even battle with the cosmic empowered warlord. He and Ares slammed their blades against Muramasa's sword, forcing him to defend himself, blocking strikes from the warriors around him. The Black Panther, Shuri threw herself at Muramasa, dragging her claws against his sword. He kicked her in the ribs and shattered Thor's mace and then knocked Ares back with a blast from his eyes.

"HAVE AT THEE!" Thor yelled, cutting Muramasa across the side.

His skin instantly regenerated, but Thor carried on the assault, plunging his sword through Muramasa's chest. Muramasa gripped the blade of the sword and passed an energy current through it, throwing Thor back. He then pulled the blade out of his chest and shattered it to pieces.

"Nothing will stop me, there isn't a force in the universe that can stop me," Muramasa snarled. "CATASTROPHE! FILL THEIR HEARTS WITH FEAR!" he yelled.

Catastrophe blasted Nara and Striker away from her. She nodded to her leader and flew into the air. Opening her arms, the demonic woman released a wave that filled the heroes around her with the greatest sense of fear they had ever felt. Asgardian warriors and Initiative members fell to the floor in terror. Karen fell to her knees, shedding tears over her fears before Arachnophillia kicked her across the face.

"THAT'S IT MY FLOWER SPREAD THE FEAR!" Muramasa cackled.

America Chavez tried to punch Arcanna across the face, only for Moonglow to hit her with a blast from behind. Wind Dancer flew to Catastrophe's level and released a great gust of wind. The heroes suddenly regained their senses and leapt back into battle.

"Those are pheromones, but you cant be…she's dead," Sofia glared at Catastrophe.

The demonic woman smirked before flying into a dark portal. Muramasa blasted Reptil and Mettle away from him and deflected Hazmat's energy blast into Wolverine's face. Sieg punched a Chitauri across the face and then flipped backwards, dodging a flurry of blasts fired by Parademons. He nearly fell on his back, but X-23 pushed him back to his feet. She gave him a nod before running at the two Parademons. She sliced the machine/alien hybrids in midair and then beheaded the two Chitauri on the ground.

"You should be careful, you don't have your sword," the clone noted.

Sieg tapped his gauntlet and released a burst of energy from his elbow. He slid past X-23 and crushed the head of a zombie version of the Hulk. More portals appeared above the heroes and more combatants entered the fray, the worm like creatures the Chitauri used as battleships and even colonies of Brood. The Sentinels fired beams from their hands, knocking the creatures out of the sky. But the swarms began tearing into the cockpits of the Sentinels, eating their pilots. Juston ducked behind Colossus, who was protecting him and Deathlocket from blasts fired by Arcanna.

"Time to end this magic bullshit," Luke Cage growled.

He picked a chain off of the ground and threw it, wrapping it around Arcanna's ankles. Then with a sharp tug he pulled the witch head first to the ground. Dr Strange fired a blast from his hand, knocking Moonglow out of the sky.

"There are too many of them and we're exhausted," Finesse said.

"I can keep this up all day," Taskmaster beheaded a Chitauri.

Wendigos and Brood rained from the sky, jumping at Taskmaster and his daughter. Black Widow emptied the clips of her guns, killing the creatures.

"I'm out," she said.

A flurry of bullets suddenly flew into the Wendigos. Widow turned her head, seeing Nick Fury alongside Dugan, Coulson, Carter and most surprisingly of all the Punisher. Frank Castle carried a minigun and gunned down the Chitauri in waves.

"Reinforcements have arrived," Fury said.

She-Hulk suddenly landed on the ground, squashing a Brood. She waved her hair, smiling as Driver ran past her, knocking out several Chitauri. Starfox and Thundra punched a Chitauri battleship until it broke apart. Muramasa looked to the sky and widened his eyes, someone in a Spider-man costume was flying on a goblin glider alongside the Mattie Franklin and Julia Carpenter Spider-women, Arana, Azure Eagle and a woman in the American Son armour. Spider-man and Scarlet Spider landed on the ground and began punching and kicking their way through the Chitauri.

"You're not alone Sieg," Jason said as he and Zack fought back to back, knocking down one Wendigo after another with their escrima sticks.

"You bought the New Warriors back together," Nova, Sam Alexander slammed into Muramasa from behind.

Tempest, Phaser, Blackwing and Skybolt bombarded Muramasa with energy blasts. Sungirl flew around Muramasa, hitting him with concussive blasts from her pistol, whilst Aracely struck Muramasa with a telepathic wave. She bombarded him with torturous images before Night Thrasher punched him across the face, knocking him into Ripcords tentacles. Stacy X threw Muramasa across the field, sending him flying into Beta Ray Bills hammer.

"Fools, you cant stop me, I have the power of a god, I can bring anything from any universe into this one," Muramasa raised his hand, summoning more portals.

More Chitauri began to appear, but Yellowjacket and the other Dead Avengers flew into the fray, blasting the aliens apart. Several Repulsor blasts flew into the ground, knocking off the pieces of Muramasa's armour. He looked up to the sky and widened his eyes. Iron man floated above him, alongside an army of Iron men, empty suits of armour that Tony had spent months building, he had even named them.

"Let me introduce you to the House party protocols Muramasa, Iron Avengers infused with all of the moral knowledge I have gained through my career as an Avenger, I'd run through their names but as you can see you're clearly outnumbered, boys start the party," Tony clicked his fingers and the iron men flew into battle.

They flew across the field, intercepting Muramasa's reinforcements before they could attack the exhausted Avengers. Hank Pym squashed several Parademons and widened his eyes as Yellowjacket flew in front of him.

"DeMara?"

"No Hank!"

"Jan!"

Janet Van Dyne swooped downwards, shooting two Chitauri in their heads.

"You have fallen to pride," Bill said as he smacked Muramasa across the face with his hammer. "Loki's sacrifice is the key to our victory, the Norn stones are slowly severing your connection to the Tesseract!"

Muramasa telekinetically caught Stormbreaker and cut off Bill's hand with an energy blade. But the brave warrior still fought on, grabbing Muramasa's throat.

"We will stop you, even if we all fall," Bill growled.

"Shut up and die," Muramasa snarled.

He thrust his sword into Beta Ray Bill's chest and pushed the warrior back. Anti-Venom and Agent Venom tackled Muramasa from behind, biting his shoulders. The warlord screamed as the symbiotes ripped his arms off. His sword clanged to the ground, but new arms quickly began to grow from his shoulders. He swung around, blasting the two Venoms and sending them flying past Thor. The Asgardian warrior knelt beside his sworn brother, supporting his head.

"Odinson, please, take Stormbreaker and finish this!"

Thor crossed Bill's arms together and looked to the Cyborg's gold hammer. He stood tall and picked up the hammer. Lightning flashed around him as he turned towards Muramasa, but he wasn't alone. Stood beside him were the first Avengers. Iron man charged his gauntlets, Cap readied his shield and Hank and Janet briefly joined hands before Hulk landed behind them.

"Avengers," the green behemoth growled.

"Fight," Thor whispered.

"AS ONE!" the Avengers yelled together.

Cap threw his shield, but at the same moment Iron man fired his Unibeam. Muramasa changed the direction of the beam, but the shield sliced through his shoulder. Wasp then flew at Muramasa, firing beams into his eyes. Utilising the distraction, Hulk lunged at Muramasa, punching him into the ground. He then threw Muramasa towards Hank. Using his Pym particle blaster, Hank increased Muramasa's size, creating an overall bigger target. Thor threw Stormbreaker right into the cut on Muramasa's shoulder, using it as a lightning conductor to draw electricity towards Muramasa.

"AVENGERS HIT HIM WITH EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT THIS TIME!" Cap yelled, throwing his hand forward.

Energy blasts, gunfire and the elements themselves flew towards the gigantic warlord, burning and shredding every inch of his body. He yelled in both agony and immense anger and the portal in Earth's orbit began to expand. Muramasa's agonising screams turned to insane laughter before he released a bright flash of light that consumed all in its path.

* * *

The dust settled over Sven and Cade. Whilst they had fought, reality-warping waves had been spreading across the planet, manipulating the very cities they had flown through. But as their wings faded, Sven and Cade were in a place that wasn't at all far from Oklahoma. They panted, near exhaustion from the intense battle they had fought. The reality warping waves of the Tesseract reacted to Sven's armour, causing it to shatter. But instead of nothingness as Cade and Sven both expected, flesh was revealed behind the armour. Sven stood in a grey and red suit, his red hair short and skin healthy. Cade's devil form shattered to reveal his human form. Dressed in a pitch-black suit, his face had the faint lines of old battle scars; his blonde hair slightly obscured his red eyes.

"Everything's going to change now Cade, we've gotten better," Sven said.

"The heroes? Yeah right, how many murders did they become party to? How many people did they kill with their lenience? If they had killed Bullseye when it was obvious he would never be redeemed, then thousands of people would still be alive, if they had killed Osborn before he became a global name then his goblin cults would never have existed, if they had killed Nitro then Stamford wouldn't have happened in the first place," Cade explained.

Sven lowered his head for a moment before looking to his rival.

"I get it Cade, I really do, but we have to be better and that doesn't just include beating them, it includes beating what they stand for, we have to do the right thing no matter what," Sven explained.

"And why isn't the right thing killing psychopaths?" Cade asked.

"Because it dirties us…"

"What nonsense," Cade snarled.

"It isn't, it's the damn truth, when we start executing people because it 'seems like the most sensible thing to do' then we might as well be animals, if we adopt it for one person then we have to adopt it for everyone, and there are people out there who are capable of redemption, WHO CAN BE MORE THAN WHAT THEY ARE! THAT'S TRUE JUSTICE! DISCERNING THE IREEDEMABLE FROM THE REDEEMERS!"

Cade narrowed his eyes at Sven as his rival's eyes glowed blue. They both yelled at one another as they ran at each other. Sven attempted to punch Cade across the face, but Cade leant his head back and kneed Sven in the gut. He then knocked Sven to the floor and began punching him multiple times across the face. Sven grabbed his arms and diverted his fists to the ground. He pushed Cade back and stood up.

"You killed people that couldn't be forgiven, but you also killed people that could become more, they've become victims, their family's have become victims…HAVE A LOOK!" Sven yelled as he pulled his head back.

He slammed his head into Cade's, causing the vigilante's world to freeze. Instead of seeing the evil across the world, Cade saw the good, the heroes risking their lives to stop Muramasa. He saw the redeemed Thunderbolts, Eddy Brock, Kraven the Hunter, Kaine Parker and the villains of Spider-man turning themselves in, including Dr Octopus and the Vulture both sacrificing themselves to save their nemesis's child. The faces of Magneto and his children flashed before his eyes, including the Young Avengers Wiccan and Speed. When it all became too much for Cade he screamed in agony and fell to his knees.

"My god, you've never done that before Sven," Cade said.

"You got tired of all the corruption in the world, well I got tired of your corruption Cade. I know there is good in you, I know that you can redeem yourself Cade, so lets fight together, fight to protect the world that Laurie loved, to protect the good that's left in the world," Sven explained.

Cade looked at his hand for a moment and then towards Sven. He reached out and took Sven's hand, allowing his rival, his friend to pull him back onto his feet.

* * *

Sieg coughed as his vision began to clear. He looked at his surroundings and saw that the battlefield had been turned into a decimated wasteland. Remarkably however the heroes were still alive, most were wounded but a few were barely standing. Cap leant on his shield whilst Jan and Hank helped one another off of the floor. Sieg chuckled softly and leant his head back. He had unfortunately landed on a chunk of granite, where a steel pipe had stabbed into his shoulder.

"We survived," he laughed.

"Yeah, everyone's survived," Sieg widened his eyes as he heard a voice behind him.

He turned his head slightly and saw Muramasa. The man's armour had been completely torn, but cosmic energy was still glowing across his face and his sword.

"SIEG!" X-23 yelled.

She crawled across the floor, her legs were broken and beginning to heal. Wolverine had a similar problem and Sofia got her leg caught under a rock. Everyone else was either wounded or too far away to help in time. Sieg narrowed his eyes at Muramasa defiantly, waiting for the villain to strike. The warlord swung his sword down, only for another blade to catch his. Sieg and Muramasa looked at the wielder of the sword in shock. Virgil stood holding the blade, keeping Muramasa from harming Sieg.

"You wont hurt my brother, or ANYONE AGAIN!" the young man yelled.

Virgil pushed Muramasa back and tightened the grip on his sword. Light began to envelope Virgil as he raised his sword over his head.

"What is that light?" Hank asked.

"Its power from the same dimension Cade and Sven draw their powers from," Janet said.

"They have the power of justice and heroism, what does Virgil have?" Sofia asked.

"Isn't it obvious, look at the way he protects his little brother, its fitting really, he has the power of the spirit of Brotherhood," Muramasa snarled.

"There's no greater power!"

Muramasa turned, yelling in pain as Hulkling and Genis-Vell punched through his chest. They grabbed the Norn stones and threw them towards Speed. Thomas took them one by one and ran to Wiccan. Billy wrapped his fingers around the stones as if praying and narrowed his eyes at Muramasa. Wanda walked up beside him, supported by Simon. The Scarlet Witch's eyes glowed red as her son's glowed blue.

"**NO MORE MURAMASA!" **they yelled.

Wiccan opened his hands, releasing a blast from the Norn stones that enveloped Muramasa. His body began to fall apart, showing no flesh or blood, he was simply erased. At first it bought back Wanda's memory of the House of M, when she had erased Nuke and Hawkeye. But upon seeing her son's focused stare and Virgil's desire to protect his brother, she remembered Muramasa's role in her brother's death.

"This one's for you Pietro!"

She released a hex bolt, completing the spell and erasing Muramasa and the Norn stones.

"We did it," Hulkling huffed and puffed and offered Genis a fist to punch, though the reference was lost on the other son of Mar-Vell.

"He's finally gone," Virgil sighed and fell to the floor.

"**Don't write me off so easily!"**

The heroes gasped, Muramasa still lingered as a black representation of the cosmic cube.

**"The Tesseract will still explode if the gateway isn't sealed, but don't worry, I'm sure my final curse will give you all good deaths,"** his disembodied voice echoed across Oklahoma.

"What are you talking about Muramasa?" Sieg asked.

**"Only my last wish from the cosmic cube, to bring the greatest threat of the world now connected to ours, the avatar of the black!"**

Black vines suddenly began to burst from the cube like a seed. The vines and tree trunks crossed together as they grew, extending to a height greater than any tree the heroes had seen before. The very ground beneath the creature the black vinery formed began to decay, greenery turned brown and then withered. Sieg and the other heroes looked at the creature in horror as the vines shaped arms, legs and a head. A mouth opened on the head, revealing decaying teeth. It opened its eyes, red irises and black pupils stared blankly at the world. A symbol then began to form on the creature's chest, five squares on top of an upside down triangle. The monster could be seen from the opposite state, where Sven and Cade looked at it in horror.

"What is that thing?" Sven asked.

Cade narrowed his glowing red eyes at the creature.

"Its killed thousands of people in its own universe," he snarled.

"They call it Swamp Thing!"

The two men turned to the new arrival. Carina stood before them, not even her glowing yellow eyes hid her concern.

"Muramasa bought a sliver of the creature here, and using the souls of the dead and the power of the cube restored it to its full power," Carina explained.

"The souls of the people he killed?" Sven asked.

"No Sven Reilly, he used the souls of the people Cade killed!"

Cade widened his eyes and looked towards Swamp Thing. The creature began running away from Oklahoma, its intended destination unknown.

"How…how is this my fault?" Cade asked.

"Look within yourself Cade, then you will know," Carina lowered her head.

"No…the corrupt form of justice is vengeance," Cade said.

Sven widened his eyes and rubbed his head in astonishment.

"Justice is about what's fair, and the opposite of fair is unfair, chaos and evil…your mindset wasn't effected unlike me when I turn into Onyx but you were still killing people in cold blood and those you did kill in cold blood…"

"Their souls became one with the black, with the very force Muramasa was using to fuel the growth of Swamp Thing," Carina finished for Cade's rival.

Cade looked at Swamp Thing in horror. If it didn't spread its life draining influence across the planet then the unstable portal would still explode, colliding the two Earths with one another. Either way the world would end, and it was all his fault.

Next Chapter 31: Sacrifice

* * *

We get closer and closer to the end, find out what must be sacrificed next chapter!


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel

Here it is folks, the second to last chapter of the story. Its been a hell of a ride, but all good things must come to an end, but sometimes the end of one story can be the beginning of another.

* * *

The Hunt

Chapter 31: Sacrifice

_We all knew where we were the day we saw another world above ours. I was in my office figuring out what to write about the new world I'd know would be created after the conflict was over. For a moment I started thinking that the world would end, I'm sure everyone in the world felt that way when they looked at their TV sets and saw what was happening to Washington. The sight of the massacre of our greatest heroes had become the sight of a world-ending crisis. Reading this article probably won't make you any wiser as to why it all happened; I know I'm not any wiser. What I do know is this, if not for the sacrifices made that day, I don't think anyone, myself included would have been around to write these articles that either praise or insult the heroes whom sacrificed their lives to save our whole world._

* * *

Cade and Sven watched the incredible and terrifying walking forest stampede across the landscape. Air force jets slammed into its surface and with every step it took, the ground beneath it withered. The Avengers had only just begun to recover from the energy wave that Muramasa used to incapacitate them. Though a handful had been wounded, no one was dead. That made Sieg sigh in relief despite the situation. Muramasa had one more card to play, but there were still people capable of standing to fight it. He knelt by Virgil's side, still reeling from the discovery that the man was his half brother. Helping one another to stand, the brothers looked at Swamp Thing as it continued its stampede in the direction of the ruined capital. A crystal construct formed at their feet, lifting them off of the floor.

"Lets go Virgil," Sieg said.

"Yeah we'll stop it from moving," Virgil nodded his head.

The two brothers began flying after the creature. Sunfire, Prime and a few other Avengers, including Stark's iron men Shotgun, Bones and Igor followed Virgil and Sieg.

"Mr Wagner, its Jay and Julian," Sofia motioned to their two unconscious prisoners as Kurt and Logan ran towards her.

"The students whom died," Nightcrawler gasped.

"The dead bodies unaccounted for that Sieg was actually looking for whilst Cyclops had you all preparing for your 'mutant messiah'," X-23 explained.

"I have to admit Logan, Laura's right, Sieg was doing more for everyone than Scott has had you doing," Jubilee said.

"That's right, he rescued us whilst Cyclops kept our imprisonment secret," M said.

"HEY AVENGERS!" Cap yelled.

"Wait, we're X-men not Avengers," Rogue said.

"Not today it seems," Nightcrawler muttered.

"We need to get a transport together and do what we can to stop that creature, but first we're going to need some Intel, Doctor Strange we need to find Man-Thing, that creature seems to look like it for some reason, there has to be some connection between them, Wolverine we need to borrow one of your students," Cap explained.

"Which one?" Logan asked.

"Cypher!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Virgil and Sieg led a team of aerial Avengers against the black Swamp Thing. The creature itself didn't even respond to their presence, but the vines across its body did. Like tendrils they extended and shot out towards the heroes. Sunfire flew around several vines before firing a blast into the back of Swamp Thing's neck. Prime gasped as several vines wrapped across his body, but a quick heat blast by Hyperion cut the vines apart. America Chavez ripped the vines apart, whilst Noh-Varr shot at them. A torrent of wind suddenly flew into the vines, cutting them apart; Sofia flew close to Sieg, alongside Sooraya.

"Sieg, nothing we throw at it is going to make a dent, we need to regroup," Sofia explained.

"Then lets see if we can at least block its way," Virgil said.

"Virgil's right, if we can at least slow it down it'll give the egg heads time to come up with a plan," Sieg explained.

Sunfire and Firestar flew ahead of Swamp Thing and let out a giant blast of fire that consumed the beast. It rushed through the flames, knocking Shiro and Angelica aside. Iceman slid across his ice slide, firing ice blasts into Swamp Thing's legs. The monster bashed aside the ice crystals before breaking the ice slide, knocking Bobby towards the floor.

"The creature seems to have eyes, maybe if we block its sight," Sooraya suggested.

Sofia nodded her head and directed Dust's sand form directly into Swamp Thing's eyes. But it kept on running, rushing through the sand storm.

"Its relentless," X-23 growled.

"Maybe it isn't led by outer senses like smell or sight, maybe it instinctually knows where its target is, if it stays on its current path where is it going to end up?" Virgil asked.

"Hindsight do you have an answer to that?" Sieg clicked his communicator.

"Lets see, by my calculations…Jesus, it's heading for Washington, but Washington's dead there's no one there," Hindsight Lad stated.

"Except the towns in Swamp Thing's way aren't," Sofia said.

"Good thing we convinced Ariel and Lila Cheney to help with evacuation," Wolverine muttered.

"But Sieg there's another problem, that portal above the Earth, its still open!" Hindsight Lad said.

"Damn it, patch me into Avengers communication channels…"

"You're already an Avenger Sieg," Cap said over the radio.

The Quinn jet flew over Swamp Thing, dropping several firebombs onto its shoulders. Cap and Black Widow sat in the cockpit, looking over Sieg and his brother as they flew around Swamp Thing. They closed their eyes, forming gun batteries made of crystal that fired blasts of energy at the creature.

"We aren't making a dent," Virgil snarled.

"Good thing we've called in some outside help," Widow said.

Energy blasts suddenly flew into the side of Swamp Thing, ripping its left arm off. A spacecraft of some kind flew past the Quinn jet, banking and firing another volley of blasts into Swamp Thing's body.

"We wouldn't be very good guardians if we didn't fight threats against the whole universe," Rocket Racoon spoke over the craft's loud speakers.

Rocket sat in the aircraft with his fellow Guardians Star Lord, Gamora and Moon Dragon behind him.

"Sieg, Lilandra loaned us some imperial guards, everyone understands now, Earth is the centre of everything, the galaxy, our whole reality hinges on the survival of Earth," Star Lord explained.

Star Bolt, Manta and Smasher flew around Swamp thing, firing energy blasts at it before Earthquake landed on the ground. He slammed his feet into the ground, creating a gigantic crevice. Swamp Thing however jumped over the gigantic crack. But much to the shock of the heroes, a gigantic freighter flew into the monster, tearing it apart and crashing into the ground behind it. Sieg and Virgil looked towards where the freighter had come from. They widened their eyes in shock as Magneto flew over the area.

"He's a good guy now?" Virgil asked.

"Believe it or not yeah," Sieg smiled.

The group landed on the ground, where certain members of the reinforcement groups gathered. Quasar and Groot came from the Guardians, Magneto and Exodus from Utopia and Cerise and Warbird from the Shiar.

"Hello Sieg, I am Cerise, Kurt says much about you!"

"Really?" Sieg asked the Shiar woman.

"Yes, he quite admires you," Cerise said.

"Your name has spread across the galaxy Sieg, you have proven yourself a capable warrior," Warbird said.

Warbird suddenly grabbed the back of Sieg's head and pulled him into a kiss. Cerise sighed and shook her head, whilst X-23 snarled. Sieg stood in wide-eyed shock as Warbird shoved her tongue down his throat.

"Does this happen to him often?" Virgil asked Wolverine.

"Bub you should've seen what the Cuckoos did to him!"

Sieg blushed heavily as Warbird let him go, walking away with a smirk on her face as X-23 growled at her. He shook the blush aside and looked to Magneto, lowering his eyes slightly.

"Mr Lensherr, thanks for coming but…I think you need to see Wanda," Sieg sighed.

Magneto was about to open his mouth to speak, but the ground suddenly shook.

"Please tell me that's that imperial guard who looks like a grey," Sofia said.

"Its not Earthquake," Cerise said.

"But it is an earthquake," Quasar quipped.

The ground burst open and black vines began to form together. They reformed the black Swamp Thing but with layers of bark across its' chest and face, forming a pair of antlers and wings.

"It can fly now?" Sofia asked.

"It learns it adapts, it evolves, its just like you said Wind Dancer its relentless, whatever is of value in Washington is something it needs to reach no matter the cost," Virgil explained.

"We need to regroup, anyone still capable of fighting then fight, the rest of us need to think of a way to stop that thing and settle that problem with the portal," Cap explained over the load speaker.

As the heroes travelled back towards Oklahoma, Carina teleported there with Cade and Sven. The heroes looked towards Sven and widened their eyes, even his allies whom had detailed knowledge of his abilities were shocked by the fact that he had skin again.

"Have you lost your abilities?" Kyle asked.

"No, my connection with the spirit world is still strong, the energies of the cosmic cube must have put my powers back to their original state, probably the same with Cade," Sven explained.

"HUNTER!"

Sven jumped aside as Ares ran at Cade, grabbing him by his neck and lifting him off of the ground.

"Finally I shall have vengeance for my brother's death," the god of war snarled.

"Wow, a hypocrite in every action you take, you really are a god," Cade huffed.

"Release him Ares," Carina waved her hand, transporting Cade out of Ares's grasp.

"Why is he here?" Cassie pointed at Cade.

"Cassie calm down, Cade's methods were bloody but he had his heart set on a goal," Scott said.

"Some of us are free of his influence," Swordsman said and Deathcry nodded her head.

"He used us like puppets," the Shiar woman snarled.

"Oh yeah, cause you're just sweet and innocent aren't you, is that why Captain Universe killed you in self-defence?" Cade asked.

"EVERYONE QUIET!"

The heroes turned to Hulkling and Genis-Vell, the former of the two held their father close. Phyla-Vell landed on the ground and rushed towards her genetic family, whilst the leaders of the Skrull, Kree, Shiar and the Inhumans landed. Medusa stood in place of her husband, with Lilandra under the watchful guard of Gladiator as always and the Super Skrull and Ronan the Accuser representing their own people with Xavin and Adam Warlock leading contingents of Skrull and Kree troopers respectively.

"The events on Earth have shaken the universe itself," Ronan said.

"Good to see you finally realise that," Cade growled.

"Cade quiet down you're only going to make things worse," Sven said.

"This time the effects can be seen galaxies away," Super Skrull said.

"We got the call from a fleet that was helping a world evacuate its inhabitants from Galactus, he suddenly disappeared and the energy effect was similar to that of a cosmic cube," Adam explained.

"We'll figure out a suitable way to fix the problem later, right now, we must mourn one of our own," Ronan sighed as he turned to Captain Marvel.

Mar-Vell looked at his three children and smiled.

"These have been some of my happiest moments, because I have been able to see the kind of man you have become," the galactic hero smiled as Teddy took his hand.

"I just met you, the real you…you cant leave me this time, what about the Technarch virus…it could…"

"It cant Hulkling," Cade said. "The virus was designed to reanimate and my powers rejoined the souls of the people I used with their bodies…those who weren't killed in the city or here have to suffer to what ever natural forces that killed them, like age for Miss America and Whizzer and…"

"Cancer for me," Mar-Vell chuckled.

"You just got back," Teddy said.

"And I feel like I've lived more in this moment, fighting at your side than I ever had before, there's something you must know Dorrek before I met your mother there was another…Una, she had had a child, a boy we had to let another family raise unless our affair was discovered…you have another brother Dorrek, his name is Kai-Vell you must find him and your mother," the hero explained.

"Kai-Vell, he serves under my command," Ronan said.

"Ensure that he gets these," Mar-Vell removed his bands and gave them to Genis.

"But her highness was killed when Galactus consumed the home world," Xavin said.

"No…she survived, find her my son, find them both, keep them…safe!"

"DAD!" Hulkling yelled.

Billy fell down beside his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around him. Teddy cried as he cradled his dead father. Cassie clung to her own father, never willing to let him go out of fear he would fade away again.

"We aren't just going to give up are we?" Brute asked.

"Not yet Rick," Azure Eagle said.

"You and me working together, just like old times right?"

"No its not," the winged hero scowled.

"We still have a responsibility to stop that monster and that portal, its still expanding, has anyone thought of a way to close it?" Spider-man asked, looking to Richards and Stark.

"We're dealing with a cosmic force, the only way to deal with a cosmic force is to fight it with something equally as unknown," Reed explained.

"The Infinity gems," Namor suggested.

"No, if we use such a power it could prove catastrophic," Medusa explained. "But what of that man Cade Hunter, why is he not bound?"

"He's here to help," Sven said, stepping between Medusa and Cade.

"Help? As he helped my people, killing hundreds and slicing my husband's throat!"

"Is Black Bolt all right?" Cade asked.

"You ask that question now?" Medusa glared.

"I know what I've done is wrong, it takes a graver punishment than the kind you can give me to make up for all of that," Cade huffed.

"That's enough all of you," Cap said. "Cade comes into our custody, its our planet but I understand everyone now has a stake in this, so lets put our best heads together and figure out how to close that portal, right now that's the priority!"

"Wrong Steven Rogers, you face two reality shattering threats and if either one is left then it will mean the destruction of this world and its mirror in the neighbouring Multiverse," Carina said.

"What is she talking about?" Spider-man asked.

"Everyone this is Carina Walters, she's Michael Korvac's ex wife and like him has cosmic awareness, she knows about timelines and the multiverse," Hank Pym explained.

"So she may be able to close the portal?" Tigra asked.

"No, the only way to stop the portal is as Reed Richards said, for another force of equal power to face it, on the other side of the portal," Carina explained.

"What does that even mean?" Thor asked.

"A cosmic cube, she means a cosmic cube," Tony laughed as he shook his head.

"Where are we going to find another cosmic cube?" Janet asked.

"Wait…I have a theory, its just a theory at this stage but Sven, Sieg, your armour and the armour of your allies can absorb certain types of cosmic energy right?" Reed asked.

"We have been known to," Sven said.

"I can absorb energy too," Carol said.

"No that is impossible…for Muramasa has designed the portal so that only one of Sven's allies can go through it," Carina explained.

The heroes, in particular the members of Sven's group looked at Carina in shock.

"With the power of the cube as well as his own vile magic, Muramasa twisted the portal, making it so that only certain individuals empowered by the spirit realm could close it, at the same time he bought that creature Swamp Thing into this world!"

"But what is Swamp Thing?" Cap asked.

"It's the counterpart of Man Thing!"

The heroes looked towards a glowing portal. Dr Strange emerged from the portal, followed by Cypher of the New Mutants and the bush like Man Thing.

"I didn't ask you to bring him back Strange," Cap said.

"Man Thing wanted to help," Cypher said.

"Man Thing is a dumb creature," Namor said.

"No, Man Thing is intelligent, it's a protector of life just as its counterpart Swamp Thing is. My mutant abilities allow me to communicate with anyone, even a celestial creature like Man Thing, it protects life and on every Earth, across every single multiverse there is an avatar of life that serves the purpose of protecting it," Doug explained.

"So what is Swamp Thing trying to do, why is it heading for Washington?" Tony asked.

"Swamp Thing has been corrupted by something that's unique to its Earth, this force uses the dead just as Selene and Gothica had done, but whilst the technarch virus has a limit, this force has only one weakness, a weapon native to its home dimension…but we do not have such a weapon…Swamp Thing will go to Washington, the sight of the greatest massacre of heroes on the planet and will use the energy it absorbed from the Tesseract to open a portal to its own multiverse, to a world where the people in possession of that weapon do not yet know its power, a world where it will send its un dead army of Avengers to kill that world's inhabitants and then it will move onto the next world and the next world," Carina explained.

"Jesus, so technically it won't effect our world," Tony said.

"No, we are not leaving another world to suffer our fate, we do what we can to stop Swamp Thing from reaching Washington," Cap explained.

The other Avengers nodded their heads and those whom could fly began taking flight. Gladiator took to the skies as well, followed by Xavin and Super Skrull.

"Which leaves the issue of the portal, if Carina is right and only one of you can close it then…it'll be up to you all to decide who goes," Cap sighed.

The captain hesitantly turned and ran towards the Quinn jet. Scarlet Witch lingered with Zack, looking towards Sven. Jason looked at his brother and his friends and shook his head.

"There has to be another way, there just has to be," a tear fell down his cheek.

"Tell Kate and Mom that I'm sorry," Sven said.

The two men hugged and Jason ran to the younger heroes. Wiccan began to chant the spell to transport them to the frontlines, but Jason stopped him, pointing to Prime, Grasshopper, Karen, Dust, X-23 and Wind Dancer. They stayed around Sieg and Virgil, regarding them both with the admiration and friendship they had formed with them.

"Don't volunteer Sieg, you still need to help us fix the X-men," Sofia said.

"Yeah, you're the best damn team mate I ever had Sieg," Grasshopper said.

"You were in the GLA Hopper, they don't set a very high bar," Prime muttered. "I just wanted to say Sieg, thanks for getting me back into the hero game!"

"Allah bless you Sieg, may not even the dust blind you to your path," Sooraya bowed her head.

She flinched slightly as Sieg hugged her.

"If anyone goes through that portal its me Sieg, I hate this world anyway," Virgil said.

"Why are you all saying goodbye?" Cade asked. "You already have a prime candidate to close that portal, me, let me go through," he snarled.

"You still have to pay for your crimes here," Natasha said, binding Cade's hands with cuffs.

"NO!" he yelled. "Sven, forcing our armour back, the strain will kill us, you have to let me be the one to do it, this is the only redemption I'll ever have," he explained.

"You have killed members of my people," Medusa snarled.

"You used the bodies of great heroes to do your bidding," Ronan said.

"And murdered anyone that got in your way," Fury added.

"I KNOW!" Cade yelled. "I know that I've done wrong, that I deserve to spend the rest of my life locked away, but there's a chance for me to save this world and I don't care if I'm acknowledged for it, Richards…you take credit for it, say you pulled some brilliance out of that genius mind of yours. Sven please, don't let them take me, let me do this!"

He looked at Sven, his eyes hysterically begged him to let him have his chance of redemption, and to let him put his own life on the line. Cade looked around but saw no trace of Carina. She was gone, and it seemed as if she too had abandoned him. Sven said nothing, but his eyes spoke volumes. He was sorry but he believed that Cade needed more than just a single act of heroism to redeem all that he had done. Cade yelled at Sven as Widow and Hawkeye dragged him towards Cap's Quinn jet. Once he was inside, they threw him into the brig and left him there to shed tears for all he had done, and all he would be unable to do. Everything else was left in the hands of Sven and the people whom drew power from the spirits. Kyle the bearer of the corruption of harmony hatred said goodbye to Sarah Stacy, the woman he had come to love during their case against the Goblin Cult. Jack, the bearer of the spirit of happiness stood on his own, but still smiled. Rick the bearer of the spirit of strength braced himself for the inevitable decision to come. Lazlo, the bearer of the spirit of friendship was unfortunately still comatose in Utopia, and Hellfire the bearer of the corruption of love, lust was nowhere to be seen. Sieg and Virgil as the bearers of faith and brotherhood respectively stood together proudly.

"This isn't goodbye guys, its see you later," Sieg smiled.

"Goodbye," Virgil said.

"Wow, way to bring the mood down bro!"

"You should be more serious!"

"I'm always serious."

"Are you?" Laura asked.

Sieg dropped his smile and looked towards Laura. They looked one another in the eyes before Sieg smiled again.

"I promise Laura, we'll see one another again," he said.

Laura nodded her head and turned her back to Sieg. Neither one saw, but they both were close to tears. Sven, the bearer of the spirit of heroism made it his personal objective to be the one to close the portal. Even if it meant forcing his recharging powers out would kill him. He knelt in front of Zack and hugged him.

"I'm so proud of you Zack, I know you'll do right by me, but if you ever need guidance talk to Sieg or Jason and don't listen to what people say about your mother, she's a hero," Sven explained.

"Goodbye dad," Zack said.

Sven nodded to Wanda and turned to his friends. But before he could, Ms Marvel swung him around and pushed her lips against his. He gripped the small of her back as she rested her hands on his shoulders. They massaged their lips together, closing their eyes in pure bliss. Carol wanted to kiss the man at least once, but having done it she was shedding a few tears. Sven wiped the tears away as he returned the kiss, wanting it to last forever. But they both separated and smiled at one another, completely understanding what the other had to do.

"Once you have decided whom will make this sacrifice, my ship will take you as far to the portal as it can," Lilandra said.

"Know that whomever chooses to go will make this sacrifice bearing the honour and respect of four galactic civilisations," Medusa explained.

Kyle huffed as the heroes and aliens walked away. Once their loved ones were gone, teleported away by Blink he laughed.

"They're acting as if doing this will kill us," he said.

"Doing this will kill Sven, he barely has enough power left," Brute noted.

"That same thing applies to Lazlo, if by some miracle he does drag himself out of bed he wont last outside of the portal," Azure Eagle explained.

"One of the three of us could do it," Warp said.

"We'd just end up trapped in a world we're unfamiliar with, with no idea whether we'll be able to get back," Brute sighed.

"Hey we're volunteering too," Virgil growled.

"You've only recently gained your connection with the spirits Virgil, you haven't even manifested your armour," Sieg explained.

"This may seem stupid and just a little terrible, but how about drawing straws?" Brute asked.

"Rock paper scissors lizard Spock!" Warp suggested at super speed.

"We're not playing that game again Jack," Azure Eagle snarled.

"Oh come on, one last time!"

"No one's going to draw straws all right, I'll do it," Sven said.

"We volunteer!" his three friends retorted.

"No way are we going to just be put aside," Virgil said.

"Sven, pushing yourself like that will kill you, you're too worn out from your fight with Cade," Azure Eagle said.

"I know that, but this right here, this is the best friend, the best father, the best hero I can be!"

Sieg lowered his head slightly and sighed.

"Okay, you win father," he said.

Sven looked at Sieg with tears in his eyes.

"You called me father," he gasped.

"Because that's what you've always been to me," Sieg smiled.

"Walk with me Sieg, there are some things I need to tell you," Sven said as he turned towards the Shiar ship.

* * *

Iron man and his army of sentient armours were at the front of an army of heroes. Even ordinary people without powers had offered their guns to hold the position of the highway leading to Washington. Each fighter saw Swamp Thing in the distance, stampeding towards the city as if its life depended on it. Man Thing raised its head and let out a sharp growl. The heroes had been joined not just by the imperial guard but Abner Jenkins and the remains of the Thunderbolts, which only included Radioactive man, Moonstone and Songbird, whom had forced herself out of bed to help. She looked to Genis-Vell and the former lovers exchanged regretful looks before gripping one another's hands.

"This is it everyone, the only chance we'll have, fight with everything you have," Thor raised Stormbreaker and the surviving warriors of Asgard raised their swords.

Storm closed her eyes as the clouds above her darkened.

"FLAME ON!" Johnny Storm yelled, covering himself in flames.

Thing slammed his fists together and cracked his neck into place. The new Ronin drew his sword and Rocket Racoon loaded his rifle.

"This is what we trained for," Reptil muttered.

"Not what I trained for, but damned if I'm not going to fight with everything I've got," Striker said.

"He's getting closer," Veil noted.

"I love you Jen," Mettle said to Hazmat.

"Time to finish this," Jason said as the mouth plate of his mask slid across.

Zack drew his escrima sticks and assumed a fighting stance.

"Any more last minute speeches 'Aragorn'?" Janet asked Tony.

"Only what Victory Peace has already taught us, that this is our world and whether we like one another or not we all want to defend it, so lets give everything we have to defend it," Iron man explained.

The heroes individually nodded their heads and looked to Swamp Thing.

"Susan," Reed nodded to his wife.

The Invisible Woman put her hands to her head and formed the biggest barrier she had ever formed. Swamp Thing suddenly slammed into the barrier and for the first time since Swamp Thing had arrived, the heroes had hope, for Sue's barrier had stopped Swamp Thing in its tracks.

"FIRE!" Tony yelled.

Any Avenger with energy manipulation abilities unleashed what they had on Swamp Thing, knocking it backwards. Sofia released blasts of pressurised air, feeding the flames of Human Torch, Firestar and Sunfire. Striker and Surge electrically enhanced Magneto's magnetic blasts, allowing him to blast off Swamp Thing's eye. The creature released a blast of fire from its mouth.

"He can control elements too?" Veil asked.

Man Thing suddenly stepped forward and a mass of trees burst out of the ground. The trees acted as a shield, stopping the flames from reaching the heroes. A flurry of energy beams of various colours burst through the trees and hit Swamp Thing in the head. Hulk, Thing, She-Hulk, A-Bomb and Ares rushed through the trees, running towards Swamp Thing. They jumped and began tearing off the creatures decaying trunks and vines. But for every vine they tore off many more took its place. Hulk yelled as he punched Swamp Thing across the face. Stature, Scott, Eric, Hank and Janet grew to gigantic size and ran at Swamp Thing. As Swamp Thing threw A-Bomb and Ares across the country, Eric and Scott tackled the creature. Swamp Thing slid across the ground and caught Stature's fist in its arms. Eric and Scott attempted another assault on the creature, but Swamp Thing stretched its arm, striking the two Ant men with wooden tendrils. Cassie kicked Swamp Thing in the head, but the monster wrapped his tentacles around her. He pulled back, throwing Cassie head first into the ground.

"Iron team, lets go!" Tony commanded as his plate slid over his face.

He and his Iron men, followed by Iron Lad and War Machine flew at Swamp Thing. Repulsor rays slammed into the black creature. It released bursts of wind that threw some of the Iron men back. Tony himself fired his Uni-beam into Swamp Thing's face, only for Swamp Thing to manipulate the ground, creating a pillar that slammed into Tony's back. War Machine and Iron Lad fired their weapons together, hitting Swamp Thing's back. Two tendrils burst from its shoulders, lashing War Machine and Iron Lad aside. A gold and blue Iron man suit suddenly flew in the path of Swamp Thing, firing its Uni beam until it stumbled back.

"Nice shot Mainframe, EVERYBODY HIT IT AGAIN!" Tony yelled.

Lightning crashed down on the monster, followed by a volley of rocket and gunfire. It slammed its foot into the ground, creating cracks and pillars that trashed the military jeeps and Sentinels. Spider-man jumped over the cracks, pulling the pilots of the tanks out, alongside Scarlet Spider and Arana. Sunfire, Firestar and Human Torch flew up to Swamp Thing and began hitting him with beams of fire. Water suddenly gushed from Swamp Thing's mouth, drenching the elementals. Reed stretched his body until it was like a trampoline, using it to slow the fall of the elementals. Sue created another construct, hitting Swamp Thing's chin and knocking it back slightly.

"Are we actually doing any damage?" Johnny asked.

"Hard to say, he seems to keep growing back," Reed said.

Man Thing raised its head and glared at Swamp Thing. The representative of the green of 616 narrowed its eyes, glaring at the corrupted creature seeking to end life. Green vines and tree logs suddenly burst out of the ground, wrapping around Swamp Thing's body.

"NOWS OUR CHANCE!" Wolverine yelled.

He, Anachronism, Kid Briton, X-23 and Jimmy jumped at the creature, slashing the black vines that extended from its body. Reptil grew into a T-rex and began ripping chunks off of Swamp Thing's feet. Songbird and Genis fired energy blasts into Swamp Thing's face and Kate Bishop knocked back arrow after arrow at the twisted creature. Speed rushed into Kate, moving her out of the path of a flurry of vines.

"There's just too many," Tommy panted, sweat running down his face.

Rogue absorbed Wolverine's powers and hacked at the vines alongside Blade and Shang-Chi. Hulk landed on the creature's back and began ripping chunks off of its body. X-23 flipped around, slicing apart several vines with her feet claws. Hyperion and Vision fired their optic blasts, burning off Swamp Thing's left arm. But as soon as the arm fell, more vines latched onto the damaged appendage, reattaching it to Swamp Thing's body. It swung its arm around, bashing Hyperion aside. But Vision phased through Swamp Thing's arm and into the monster's body.

"Vish, what are you doing?" Patriot yelled up at the android.

He sliced a few vines with his shield before two grabbed him.

"ELI!" MVP yelled, throwing his shield into the vines.

Eli rolled across the floor, stopping at MVP's feet. The two patriotic heroes stood back-to-back, slicing apart vine after vine that came at them. Swamp Thing reached into its body and pulled out Vision.

"VISION!" Cassie screamed.

The dark creature tore the android apart, sending its individuals pieces falling to the floor.

"DAMN MONSTER JUST DIE!" Havok yelled.

Swamp Thing dragged its arm across the ground, sweeping aside the heroes in front of it. It focused its eyes on Man Thing and roared at the creature. Both avatars of the green faced one another in a duel of life and anti life, masses of decaying greenery clashed with the trees Man Thing summoned. Fire gushed from their mouths, slamming against one another. Man Thing gradually began to grow in its size, though it still dwarfed its darker counterpart it punched Swamp Thing across the face. Swamp Thing retaliated, punching Man Thing's face and slamming it into the ground. The black creature stepped over its green counterpart and continued its rampage. Suddenly, Man Thing attempted a final attack, latching a mass of vines against Swamp Thing's shoulders. Swamp Thing turned its head around and breathed out a cloud of fire, burning Man Thing enough to break its hold.

"Damn it, we put everything we had into it and it still wasn't enough," MVP slammed his fist into the ground, watching Swamp Thing continue its travels towards Washington.

* * *

Sieg and Sven stopped at the ramp to the star ship. Sven turned to look at his friends one last time. He then looked at Sieg, the young man he called son.

"I never got to say a lot of the things that were on my mind," Sven said.

Sieg raised his hand and smiled.

"Alls I ever wanted was for you to be proud of me, of the things I had done," Sieg said.

"Sieg look at all that you've done, you led everyone this far, never doubt that and never doubt that I've been proud of you my son," Sven said.

They hugged one another and held on tight. Tears fell down Sieg's face as Sven patted his head affectionately.

"I love you dad," Sieg said. "I'm so…sorry!"

"You have nothing to be sorry for Sieg."

"There is this," the young man sighed.

Sieg suddenly slammed his knee into Sven's stomach. He then threw Sven to the ground and ran into the shuttle.

"WE NEED TO GO NOW!" he yelled at the pilots.

The portal was a bomb waiting to go off, and the pilots wasted no time in launching. Sven looked up at the ship in horror as his friends and Virgil ran to his side.

"SIEG NO!" Virgil yelled.

Sieg settled on a chair next to one of the pilots and closed his eyes.

'Jean,' he thought. 'Jean Grey can you hear me?'

His thoughts echoed and reached the ears of a very specific telepath on Utopia. Jean Grey raised her head and a tear fell down her face.

'Please,' Sieg begged, 'Give me one moment with my friends!'

He opened his eyes and found himself in a diner. Sofia stood in front of him, wearing her waitress uniform. She looked at him, confused, and then the fact hit her, that she was seeing Sieg for the last time.

"Sieg," she whispered.

"Sofia, you really helped me out, you were a leader worth following and one day the X-men, no…every hero will see just how perfect you are," Sieg explained.

"I love you Sieg, you've been my best friend through all of this craziness," Sofia said.

"You were meant to be here Sofia and there's no one else I'd rather have had by my side!"

Sieg stood off of the table and the diner was suddenly full. Molly Hayes and Nico Minoru stood with the other Runaways. Iron Lad stood with his helmet off alongside the Young Avengers, Patriot, Stature and Hawkeye lacked their masks and Hulkling was in his human form. The Braddock and Pym academy students stood with Prime's alter ego Kevin Green and Michael Van Patrick. Then all of the young X-men appeared, even Jay Guthrie and Julian Keller.

"All of you, there's no one else I wanted to fight with, I'm glad I met each and everyone of you," Sieg smiled.

"We'll see you again right?" Pixie asked.

"Don't say goodbye Sieg, I still gotta pay you back for getting me killed," Julian growled.

"Its not goodbye," X-23 said.

She looked Sieg in the eyes and nodded her head. Sieg smiled back and nodded.

"Yeah, its not goodbye…its see you later," Sieg offered the team a two fingered salute and grinned.

The young heroes faded as they said their goodbyes, leaving only Virgil. The brothers looked at one another and shed no tears. Virgil gripped his head as information flooded into his mind.

"I'm giving you everything you need to know in order to continue what I started here Virgil, tell Sven for me, tell him not to give in to his regret, tell him to enjoy the new life he can have," Sieg explained.

"Is that all?" Virgil asked.

"No, Virgil, meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me, I know now that I'm not alone," Sieg smiled.

"See you later Sieg!" Virgil said.

They slapped their hands together and the astral plane shattered, their final moment was over. Sieg raised his head, looking through the window of the shuttle at the portal in the distant.

"Well…too late to turn back now," he muttered, grinning as the pilots looked at him in confusion.

* * *

Cade Hunter sat in the brig of the Quinn jet. Tears fell down his glowing gold eyes; he was finally beginning to understand justice, that it was not always about punishing criminals but about preserving the humanity of society and giving the victims closure. Truth could be justice too, and the truth was that he had played a role in Muramasa's plan and because of him, another world would probably suffer.

"Laura," he whispered.

"She cant hear you Cade, she couldn't hear you since the first person you killed in cold blood," Carina suddenly appeared beside Cade.

"I can sit here and wait for a meaningless punishment, locked up in a cell, or put on a chair…true justice for a man like me is redemption, to give my life for something greater than myself, that is what I must do…I must die," Cade explained.

"Is that the only end you see Cade?" Carina asked.

"Is it Cade Hunter?"

Cade raised his head in shock. Looking down on him were the entities, the cosmic beings Eternity and Infinity.

"About time you bastards showed up, well…where have you been?" Cade asked. "Huh? Where? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" he yelled, forcing himself up.

"You know why we can not interfere," Eternity said.

"You're not a higher power, you're the remnants of the universe that existed before ours did, there are no secrets to my eyes Eternity, you both tried to save your universe and you failed, and through your endless existence you both decided no longer to interfere with others, because you were afraid. You claim to be the avatars of existence, but really you don't know anything about living don't you…tell me, if you wanted to, you could stop Swamp Thing couldn't you, you know how to do it," Cade narrowed his eyes at the cosmic beings.

"Yes, we do know how to fight Swamp Thing, though the weapon that originally defeated him doesn't exist in this universe, a light born from the collective emotions of the spectrum could destroy Swamp Thing completely, preventing him from reaching the multiverse," Eternity explained.

"But if we do interfere there could be dire consequences," Infinity said.

"That's always the risk, no it's the certainty, there is no action without consequence, when a life is taken it sends ripples, but to do nothing, to not fight to survive, to not live when you survive, its not life or justice, to do nothing for others is pure wrong and hiding from it, turning your back to it, that's injustice," Cade explained.

"Even if we could help, there is nothing we can do, balance must be maintained," Eternity said.

"Balance, what bull shit, when you choose not to save a life it isn't about balance its about you being too damn lazy to do anything, you can pretend you're all powerful gods but the truth is you're no different from any of the people I killed!"

"We are not gods, but we are part of the universe," Infinity said.

"Exactly, SO WHY DON'T YOU HELP TO PROTECT IT!" Cade yelled.

Infinity and Eternity both lowered their heads, either they were ashamed of the truth of Cade's words, or they had grown tired of listening to him. Either way they did concede to one thing he had said.

"We may be part of this world, but we do not understand it as you do, we have not felt all of the emotions of the Spectrum," Eternity explained.

Cade lowered his head and sighed.

"Fine, to hell with you two then, I'll do it myself," he snarled.

He gathered just enough energy to melt his cuffs, breaking them apart when they were brittle enough.

Eternity and Infinity stood in place as Cade blasted open his cell door, throwing Hawkeye and Black Widow into the wall.

"Sorry, but I'm not willing to accept punishment yet, not while there's still some kind of good I can do," Cade said.

He began walking down the corridor, making his way to the cargo bay of the jet.

"Can he really do it, can he really summon a power that encompasses all five aspects of the emotional spectrum?" Infinity asked.

"Yes, he can, he may very be the only one capable of doing it," Carina said.

"But how, he is just an ordinary man," Eternity said.

"You were once such a man Eternity…by his very nature Cade is an emotional man," Carina smiled as she showed the scene-taking place in Washington.

The heroes watched helplessly as Swamp Thing stomped through the nations capital. It stopped where the White House had once been and began rooting its vines into the ground. The creatures feet sunk into the dirt, as did its arms. Every inch of the soul beneath it began to die and at the same time, the portal above the Earth began to flare, sparking uncontrollably as it reached its final phase of detonation. Helicopters circled around Washington and telescopes recorded the portal. The whole world saw what was happening. Peter Parker embraced his family and looked at the television view of the portal. Ben Urich stood in his office, solemnly watching the scene at Washington. The Quinn jet flew over Washington and opened its hatch. Cade held onto one of the support straps and looked at the creature rooting itself to the planet. In space, the Shiar shuttle opened its main hatch and Sieg flew towards his destiny. His armour shimmered as he turned and took a final look at the Earth.

"_**Come on Cade, remember what you fight for!"**_

He turned and continued his flight towards the portal. Cade jumped off of the Quinn jet, energy wings propelled him forward. He flew straight towards Swamp Thing, materialising his energy sword. Vines suddenly burst out of the ground, wrapping around Cade's wrists and legs. In space, Sieg flipped around, dodging surges of energy that gushed from the portal. Carina looked at both heroes, one intending to trap himself in an unfamiliar world, the other intending to give his life for it.

"Cade Hunter can summon the power of the emotional spectrum, in spite of everything he has done, he loves life more than anything and has one true love he will continue to love forever, his rage though calmed is pure and relentless, the whole world has suffered because of his rage but it has also benefited somewhat, for he has bought fear to every criminal in the world, but in spite of all of that he now has compassion and regret for what he has done, more than anything he wants to redeem himself for what he has done even if that means dying, for he has the greatest sense of hope now, he believes that Sven and his friends will continue to light the way. As for his will, his actions up till now should have been proof enough, he has the will to use his power and the power those emotions can give him," the wife of Korvac explained.

"What's taking Sieg so long?" Kyle asked Sven.

"He can do it, Sieg swore to himself he wouldn't let people down again, everyone's put their faith in him and he's not going to let that faith down," Virgil explained.

Sieg summoned his sword and widened his eyes as the blade itself took on the colour scheme of his adopted father's armour. Taking it as a sign of Sven's faith in him, he lunged forward, cutting apart the coils of energy shooting from the portal. Cade yelled as Swamp Thing slammed him against the ground. Swamp Thing looked down at the man and saw multiple lights flashing across his body. He saw the red of rage, the violet of love, the indigo of compassion, the yellow of fear, the blue of hope and the green of will. The colours mingled together and became a pure white light, breaking the vines binding Cade.

"He's doing it," Cap said, watching everything happen from the Quinn jet's cockpit.

Cade stood up and the white energy changed to a gold colour, engulfing, no replacing his body. He looked up at Swamp Thing, but saw not the creature but the people closest to him. The woman he loved, his father and one of his closest friends, Sven's dead wife Faith.

"Go for it kid," his father said.

"Sven always believed in you Cade," Faith said.

"I love you Cade," Laura whispered.

"I am sorry, I can't go where you are," Cade said.

"Ha, I thought you didn't believe in god, you think there's a place for people like you and me, maybe there is but I'm not there, but you're not coming here either," Cade's father explained.

"It doesn't matter where I go, at this moment right now I choose to give in to whatever punishment justice deems worthy, because I am the avatar of justice and I…ACCEPT JUDGEMENT!"

The energy faded, turning into grey, gold and brown pads of armour. Brown and gold guards covered Cade's wrists and shins and across his chest, ending at a V shape near the grey belt that materialised around his waist. A grey plate covered his mouth and a gold and brown helmet appeared over his face. The helmet had an aerodynamic shape stretching past the nose, much like a beak, with gold feather shapes on the back of the helmet and on the gold shoulder pads that materialised on his arms. But the most defining feature of the helmet was its lack of eyes, matching the term 'justice is blind'.

The eyes of Sven and his allies flashed, for they felt the immense power of Cade's true form, the form that wasn't corrupted by his intense anger and sorrow, justice!

"_**Accept your punishment!" **_Cade spoke in a voice that wasn't his own.

A gold staff appeared in his hand. The staff had a pair of scales attached to the top of it, their position remained constant as Cade slammed the staff into the ground. Swamp Thing pulled its head back, finally afraid for its life.

"_**Disappear!" **_Justice passed sentence on both its host and Swamp Thing.

The bright pillar of light consumed Cade and Swamp Thing, enveloping Washington, purifying it and ultimately purging it of the creature that had rooted itself to the Earth. People across the world saw the amazing light rising from Washington. Sven however focused on the sky, on space and on his son. Sieg yelled as he flew straight through the portal. The energy of the Tesseract ran through his armour, electrocuting him and causing him to yell out in pain. Time seemed to slow for Sieg as he looked through the portal, at his own Earth and the light that Cade had generated in his final moment. He narrowed his eyes, gripped his sword tightly and passed final judgment on the portal threatened both worlds.

"_**CLOSE!" **_he yelled, swinging the sword around.

And just like that it was gone. Where once there had been another Earth, only the stars remained. Sven looked up at the sky and let out a cry and at where the light from Washington had once been. The realisation hit him; he wouldn't see his best friend or his son again. Falling to his knees, the man let out a cry of anguish.

"SIEG!"

* * *

_I think Joss Whedon said it best: " The thing about a hero, is even when it doesn't look like there's a light at the end of the tunnel, he's going to keep digging, he's going to keep trying to do what is right and make up for what's gone before, just because that's who he is." Some of you may think that Stamford was the fault of the heroes, and others may say it was the fault of Nuke. Whomever god saw as the person at fault, the heroes took that blame and they dug for a light, for some it was in doing the right thing no matter what and in others it was accepting judgement and responsibility when perhaps there wasn't any at all. Every time something bad has happened they have been there, they have fought, inspired and above all sacrificed to give us that light at the end of the tunnel._

_Ben Urich_

Next Final Chapter: Brave New World

* * *

The sacrifices have been made, but the new beginnings are revealed next chapter. Who could spot the Big Bang Theory reference? :)

Jokes aside, tell me what you all thought of the story, the story may be ending but the series I promised hasn't :)


	32. Final Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or DC

Here it is, the ending to one of the most important tales in my Struggle of the Apprentice series. This chapter is like the other final chapters of my previous stories, an establishment of the new status quo and the plots that will come in the future, as well as potential spinoffs if I ever get in the mood.

Anyway hope you enjoy the end and the teaser of things to come

* * *

The Hunt

Final Chapter: Brave new world

The world could finally rest, mourn and rebuild. Though Ben Urich expected people to criticise the actions of the heroes and to accept Victory Peace's promise of them disappearing his predictions never came true. People realised more than ever that the world they lived in was a dangerous one and that it required extraordinary people to protect it. Miriam Sharpe, the most vocal opposition the heroes ever faced remained silent as America voted unanimously for their new leader. As his first act as president, Steve Rogers called for the unification of his countrymen as they began to rebuild the country and the world. The UN welcomed new members into its fold, for the first time in history, alien cultures were acknowledged by politicians as allies of Earth. As Kl'rt, Lilandra and Black Bolt signed peace treaties on behalf of their people, the United Nations was appropriately renamed, and the Union was born.

* * *

Kate Reilly looked upon a surprising sight in the morning edition of the Daily Bugle. The front page showed Steve Rogers attending the inauguration of the Kree, Shiar and Skrulls into an alliance with Earth. She smiled as she placed the paper on the table. Her children Jason and Slade rushed past her as the doorbell ran.

"Stop you two, remember what I said, mummy must always be the one to open the door…"

"Until we don't have to jump for the handle," the two boys said.

Kate shook her head at her children's sassy attitudes before she opened the door. Her eyes widened in horror. Standing before her was Sven, except he wasn't in armour like the other times he had visited. She looked upon her brother as a man of pure flesh and blood.

"Hey Kate," Sven said.

"UNCLE SVEN!" Slade yelled as he and his brother grabbed Sven's legs.

"This isn't a trick right?" Kate asked.

"No sis, it isn't, there are some people I'd like you to meet," he shyly turned to the porch steps.

Zack fidgeted slightly as Kate looked towards him and Carol.

"Whose that?" Jason asked.

"Ones Ms Marvel, the coolest super hero ever," Slade said.

"That she is," Sven chuckled.

"That boy, he looks like," Kate gasped, seeing Zack as a mirror image of her brother when he was younger.

"His name is Zack, he's my son Kate," Sven said.

Kate walked down towards Zack and smiled as lowered his head. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him as Sven hugged her sons.

"Welcome to the family Zack, I'm glad I finally got to meet you," Kate cried.

Sven walked over to Carol, patting Zack on the shoulder.

"This is Carol, she's a friend of mine," he said.

"Friend?" Carol smirked as she looked at Sven.

"I just want to get this out of the way, you rock girl," Kate shook Carol's hand before kneeling down to Zack again. "Zack, do you want to see the families famous chicken pie recipe, we can make it with your cousins," she suggested.

Zack eagerly nodded his head and walked with Kate back to the house.

"So that's your family?" Carol asked.

"Yeah," Sven smiled.

"So, are all your first dates like this?"

Sven blushed as Carol smirked.

"How about dinner and a movie?" Sven asked.

"Well your sister is making a pie and I've got some free time, plus I know that the first thing you want to eat is that pie," Carol explained.

She cupped Sven's cheeks and planted a kiss on his mouth.

"Don't worry, I'll wait," she said.

"Stay for the evening Carol, trust me you haven't lived until you've had Kate's chicken and leak pie," Sven grinned.

"Okay, but consider this the last night you get to call me friend in front of your family," Carol said.

"Yes ma'am!"

After reuniting with his family, Sven began to move back into his old private investigation office. As he was unpacking his things he happened upon a photo of very special significance. It showed him and his friends just when he had formed his private practice. Kyle stood alongside Rick like the best friends they were, Lazlo stood with James and Jack and Sven stood alongside the two people whom at the time were his closest friends. His wife Faith was in his arms bridal style, shock written across her face as Sven lifted her up. Next to Sven stood Cade, covering his face slightly with the palm of his hand, but underneath his hand a rare smile could still be seen. Sven looked behind him as Luke Cage and Danny Rand walked into the room, carrying more boxes. He wiped a few tears away before putting the photo back in the box.

"Nice place you've got here, you know there are a lot of people on the streets in need of cheap help," Luke said.

"Luke Cage are you plotting another heroes for hire business?" Jessica asked as she and Squirrel Girl walked into the room, the latter cradling Danielle.

"No baby, just a partnership, one big private investigation firm that wont get involved in anything to do with super villains or heroes," Luke explained, flashing a smile at his wife.

Jessica looked at the man sceptically, whilst Danny laughed. Sven turned to the window and looked down on the streets. Virgil stood by a lamppost, looking up at the office. A few seconds passed before Virgil walked up into the office. Luke and Jessica moved to the next room to discuss their future and Danny played with his goddaughter on the floor.

"Hey Mr Reilly," Virgil said.

"Virgil just call me Sven!"

"Thank you, I was hoping for a little more privacy but…what happened with Sieg, I know you think that it should have been you, and I think it should have been me…I've never really believed in fate or a higher purpose, lord knows I've gotten plenty of platitudes from Wagner and people patting me on the back saying that…that it gets better, but they don't really understand what happened, because our power cant just be explained can it?" Virgil asked.

"It cant really be understood, Cade…Cade had his powers since he was ten years old and it was only in his last moments that he truly understood them, but they can be mastered and controlled," Sven explained.

"Then teach me," the young man said.

"Listen Virgil I don't think…"

"Stop, I'm not my brother, I don't need what he needed…someone to believe in him, a father…I respect you Mr Reilly and I respect what you are to my brother, but I don't need that, I need a mentor not a guardian," Virgil explained.

Sven smiled as he sat at his desk.

"Sure thing, we can start today, just as soon as you help me get my office set up," he said.

Virgil nodded his head and walked down to the moving van. He moved to pick up a box, but stopped. Stood across the street was Laura, Sooraya and Sofia. The young man moved away from the van and walked across the street.

"Sieg's usual place, tonight at nine o'clock, we'll do what we need to do there!" he said before running back to the van.

* * *

Everything changed, with Earth decimated and vulnerable, the people began to rally around leaders. Tony Stark the inventor, Reed Richards the scientist and Steve Rogers the president, people no longer saw super heroes but people willing to help them. Steve began his presidency not only with the promise to rebuild and improve, but with a clear message, that heroes would be remembered and whilst they had fought for people to continue their free speech, mutant kind would not be isolated. To reinforce the point that Cyclops had driven away from, that mutants were a part of America and the world Steve called for the formation of a unity squad. Alex Summers became the spokesperson of the premier super hero team; they bore no name though many called them Avengers. Every other super hero was trained and coordinated by Tony Stark and Steve Rogers, the registration act was thrown aside and a new way to organise the super hero community was born, in keeping with the vision Steve and Tony originally had. All heroes would report under one team, but their identities would ultimately remain secret.

The iron men that Tony created already began to develop independent personalities and began acting on their own initiative. Mainframe remained with the Avengers, whilst suits like Igor and Red Snapper began assisting construction crews. Tony put his arc reactor plan into effect, effectively solving the world's energy problem. Retiring, at least temporarily from heroics, the primary Iron man of the Avengers became Tony's blue and gold creation Mainframe, but within the confines of his private lab, Tony worked to perfect his Iron man armour for a threat he knew was coming.

Reed Richards unofficially broke up the Fantastic Four. Expanding the Baxter building, Reed and Susan formed a think tank called the future foundation. Ben Grimm moved back into Yancy Street and assisted with rebuilding there. After marrying Alicia Masters he joined the Avengers. Johnny Storm remained very much the same and joined the Avengers before Ben, but he made a personal promise to the media to reform the Fantastic Four one day. As a member of the Avengers he wore a costume to honour the original Human Torch. It was during his time with the Avengers that he rekindled his relationship with Lyra, his former wife and teammate representing the Skrull empire.

The Avengers themselves, or at least the main team that everyone saw in the media was formed from a diverse group. As well as including Mainframe and the Human Torch and Havok as leader of the team, additions included Sunfire, Hyperion, Monica Rambeau in her new costume and identity Spectrum, She-Hulk, Hawkeye, Lyra representing the Skrull empire, the new Smasher Izzy Kane representing the Imperial Guard of the Shiar, Carol Danvers joined the team under a new name and costume as Captain Marvel, the team were faced with great surprise when they were asked by the resurrected Ben Reilly if he could join under his old Scarlet Spider identity, with the additions of long time Avengers Thor, Scott Lang as Ant-Man, Hulk, Wonder Man and the Scarlet Witch, the Avengers had grown in both their ranks and their fame to be the most effective team to date.

Hank Pym resumed the Avengers Academy plan, but moved to LA and opened the ranks of the school to include not just teenagers but adults whom had been powered by cosmic phenomenon. The first adult student was Kevin Conner, the Starbrand and in time a majority of the world's super powered youth joined the academy. MVP became an instructor in physical fitness, teaching the future generations of heroes to have the drive to never give up through his intensive exercise regimes. James Crowner, having converted his company and tower into a shelter for people left without homes joined the academy staff as both a youth counsellor and financer for the school. Members of the Braddock academy also joined the school, Tim Bashir in particular became a valued field member and despite the loss of his sister he was happy.

"Every machine has a weakness, in its design, its purpose, you name it and if you can spot it you can bring it down," Tim was leading a class on appropriate tactics to bring down Sentinels when Virgil walked into the class.

He looked across the room towards Prime. Kevin Green rose from his seat and walked over to Virgil. But the young man shook his head.

"Not just you, but them too," he motioned to the first class of the academy.

The five super heroes followed Virgil and Prime into the main hall, ignorant of his motives. Steve and the reworked Young Avengers were already waiting. As president and the new commander of S.H.I.E.L.D. Steve wore a blue suit with an American star design on his chest and fingerless gloves. The Young Avengers had been reformed, with Vision gone and Eli Bradley retired, the very idea of the Young Avengers had been reworked to suit a vision formed by a very specific person. Kate Bishop remained with the Young Avengers, but wore no mask, her new costume included a purple headband and a purple suit that lacked a left sleeve and archery gloves. Noh-Varr joined the team wearing a version of his original outfit, but the suit itself had long sleeves. Speed replaced the green in his uniform with blue and had abandoned the use of his goggles. Wiccan wore a new costume that had gloves and long sleeves and a straight cape on his shoulders. Hulkling had drastically altered his costume, he no longer wore fingerless gloves and his sleeveless suit matched the colour scheme of his father's famous black and red costume, it even had a star burst symbol on his chest. Stature wore a purple version of her father's old costume, but wore no mask. Iron Lad also rejoined alongside Grasshopper, Wind Dancer, Dust and X-23. Laura had strangely taken to wearing a full body white suit composed of brown accents.

"Why is the future Kang the Conqueror here?" Finesse asked.

"I'm not even going to ask how you know about that," Steve frowned at the teenagers. "Pym's already told me everything about you, all that you went through with Osborn, your rebellious spirits and your conflicting personalities," the president explained.

"He left out the fact that you all think the Avengers are watching you because they're afraid of you," Virgil said.

"Whatever you believe, we didn't do this so we could mould you into what we wanted you to be, well I suppose that isn't true…let me ask you, looking up at Norman Osborn did you believe that the path he chose was better than what we offered?" Steve asked.

"No sir we don't," Reptil said.

"But it's the only option you're giving us," Veil said.

"No it isn't, you've always had a choice, if you want to walk away now then do it, you all have reasonable control of your abilities, or…you could stay, learn more and join the team Virgil was putting together," Steve explained.

Virgil crossed his arms over his chest as the students looked at him uneasily.

"I was the leader of my training squad at Xavier's and I still retain everything that Muramasa taught me under mind control, I'm free of him now but I intend to use what he taught me to get into the mindset of the bad guys still out there, to predict their plans, their movements and to take them down," he slammed his fist into the wall, taking a chunk off of it.

"You want us to be Young Avengers? All right this'll really help the reputation," Striker said excitedly.

"No, this is a strictly covert team," Iron Lad said.

"What!"

"Sieg taught us something, that sometimes the most effective hero is the one whose constantly on the move, the first aider applying CPR to a heart attack victim, the passer by calling the police when he sees a robbery, or in the most extreme cases, the guy stepping in when someone is being assaulted, going in the path of a fist or a bullet to protect the stranger…Sieg had a point, that we weren't doing enough, so whilst the public teams I've set up handle problems on the surface of society and crime, this covert ops team will get to the villains before they become problems, it doesn't matter where you have to go to Atlantis, into the deepest depths of space or even in another reality," Steve explained.

"You know this sounds an awful lot like a shot I used to watch, it was a great show," Reptil sighed.

"So great that it got cancelled!"

"Oh up yours Striker, lousy corporate executives that think toy sales are a reflection of a shows success!"

"Can we get back on topic?" Mettle asked.

"You want us to be part of the team?" Hazmat asked.

"Yes, a proactive group of Avengers that takes the initiative, we'll be given cases by senior Avengers but still have free reign to make our own missions as Sieg did," Virgil explained.

"You said other realities, what did you mean by that?" Veil asked.

"Muramasa shattered the walls of time and space, the very essence of time travel has changed," Iron lad said. "If we go to the past, nothing we do there will alter the time stream, if we go to another reality, nothing we do there will effect the structure of the worlds and the future is no longer set in stone, I'm living proof of that!"

"Which also means that the future the mutant messiah has gone to and where Layla Miller came from is merely the future of an alternate reality," X-23 said.

"A world where Sieg became a conqueror and tyrant," Finesse said.

"Which we all know isn't going to happen now," Striker laughed until Veil elbowed him in the chest.

She pointed to Virgil, causing Striker to lower his head in embarrassment. But Virgil remained stoic and simply awaited the responses of the students.

"Well, I suppose I'm in," Reptil said.

"Definitely in, Sieg really helped us out and I'm not going to do his memory injustice by stepping aside," Mettle said.

"I shouldn't do this," Veil sighed.

"That's okay Maddy you don't have to…" Virgil suddenly raised his hand, cutting off Steve's speech.

"I've heard about you Madeline Berry, you're always so hesitant, is it because you're scared?" the young man asked.

"Of course it is, I want to do good but I don't want to destroy myself in the process," Madeline said.

"I see, so you're a coward and stupid too," Virgil sighed.

Veil looked at Virgil in shock, whilst Mettle and Striker glared at him.

"I read your test results and your school reports Madeline, you're good, smart I mean, but you're not that smart, you don't have it in you to come up with anew food source or a cure for a disease, likewise I'm good with science but nowhere near the level of my father, let alone Tony Stark or Reed Richards…alls I know is how to fight, that's it, that's all, I don't pretend to be something I'm not, I'm a fighter who can create crystal constructs and you are a woman who can alter her molecular structure, you could turn into poison or rather the antidote to a poison in a gaseous state, you can recon in areas too dangerous for another…there's what you want to do, what you try to do and what you can do, I can command but I cant inspire, I can fight but I don't really know much about living, unlike my brother who has it all figured out. The gist of it Veil is that you can spend all of your life trying to be normal when you're not, all your life trying to help people with charity or soup kitchens, when you are capable of doing so much more. But like Rogers said its your choice, you can make the right one for yourself, or you can make the right one for everyone like my brother did!"

The Academy students looked at Virgil, shell shocked by the speech. He turned his back and began to walk towards the door.

"Virgil? Aren't you going to stay and hear about who will join us?" Sofia asked.

"I don't really care Sofia, I've got something else to do!"

"I think we all have somewhere else to be, we can sort the rest of this out later," Steve sighed.

Elsewhere within the facility, Hank stood making adjustments to a special project. He was trying to rebuild the original Vision, the Vision destroyed by She-Hulk. His progress was good and he had already succeeded in repairing most of Vision's body and software, even preserving his memories and emotions. He considered the idea of changing Vision's outer costume, but realised that it was probably something best left to Vision himself. Jocasta had been a big help and was almost constantly at Vision's side. Hank theorised that Jocasta's interaction with the original Aeon had awakened Jocasta's previous feelings for her fellow android. She was however teaching some of the students, aiding Apex in his classes.

"I think he needs a new costume," a voice said behind Hank.

He paused as he turned, facing the one person he always wanted to see again, but could never bring himself to look in the eyes. Janet stood wearing a new costume, one that was too inspired by Hank's Yellowjacket costume for his liking. She even wore a helmet to help with controlling insects. Resting the helmet on the nearby table, Janet walked to Hank's side and examined the robot.

"He definitely needs a new look, how about you?" Janet turned to Hank and smiled.

"What's got you in the mood for making costumes?" Hank asked.

"Virgil, I offered to make a uniform for him but he blankly refused, he's too angsty for his own good," Janet sighed.

"We've all had plenty of reason to be angsty lately, him especially."

"True, but there's been a surprisingly jolly atmosphere, Genis lost his father but he's spending a lot of time with Songbird, Steve couldn't do a thing to stop him from joining this new Thunderbolts group."

"Did you even leave any villains to reform?" Hank asked and chuckled as Janet elbowed his ribs.

"Bad joke Hank, but one thing Cade taught me as cliché as it sounds is the power of forgiveness…in the end Cade forgave us for whatever sins we had committed in life and gave us all second chances, Genis to be with Songbird, Ben Reilly to live, Kraven to redeem himself, Mar-Vell to see his children and me to do this…" Hank widened his eyes as Janet gripped the back of his head and pressed her lips against his.

The scientist and Avenger stood in shock before returning the kiss with equal passion. As the two held one another, Vision's eyes blinked to life. They separated, sheepishly looking at the android as his head turned and looked at them again and again.

"Welcome back Vision," Hank said.

"You two are back together?" Vision asked.

"I guess she's giving me the second chance I don't deserve!"

"Actually it would be more accurate to say that this is your eighth chance," Vision said.

Hank and Janet looked at the android in shock. They were both trying to figure out whether he was serious or joking. Either way they laughed, holding one another's hands, ready to face whatever future awaited them.

* * *

After everything had been rebuilt to a standard where people could live again, the people of America and the whole world joined one another in grieving for the dead. Washington had become a sight of remembrance, not only for the brave sacrifices the first responders of super powered threats had made, but also for the victory against Swamp Thing. Sven and his allies stood in their armour, over a grave made for Cade Hunter. His grave had been placed between the graves of the Avengers and the villains, though some debated that it had been placed in the centre, away from those labelled heroes and villains because of the sacrifices he had made to stop Swamp Thing. Steve stood in front of his fellow Avengers and addressed them as he had the whole nation months before hand.

"A few months ago, we had been faced with the worst crisis we had faced since …well I don't really know how you can judge the severity of the threats we've faced, can you label them? Name them? I don't know, alls I do know is that this war, this conflict, this disaster whatever you want to label it as cost this country its leaders, very nearly its humanity and some of its greatest heroes. Sam Wilson was my closest friend, my best friend, he started out during a time of racial hatred and bigotry, he could have gone another way but he didn't, he served as an inspiration but above all he saved lives and did the right thing always. James Barnes, Bucky was my brother, some of you may be able to understand that others of you may not, because sometimes you have to go through the deepest kind of hell to truly be able to call another person brother, he had done some bad things because he had been forced to do so, his mind controlled and altered by the Red Skull, we have to acknowledge the bad that we do but not acknowledging the good is an insult to the memories of those whom die to seek redemption, like Adrian Toombs, he flew and fought, exhausted and wounded to save the life of a little girl, like Erik Josten whom had spent one half of his life doing bad and another half doing good. We're here, this place is here to remember everyone, everyone that we've lost and every mistake we have made because Deathblade was right about one thing, some of the problems and incidents happened because of us but we will remember, we will learn, we will be better because something bigger is out there and we have to be ready for it!"

There was no great cheer or roar of applause. Because everyone felt that things were going to get worse before they got better. Sven knelt by Cade's gravestone, taking his helmet off and placing his hand on the stone.

"Well Cade I guess you got your wish, we decided to be better, to start being Avengers, I just hope you find peace old friend," Sven sighed.

He lowered his head to speak a prayer. But as soon as his hands crossed together he widened his eyes, feeling a tingling sensation at the back of his head. He stood up and looked at the sky, his eyes briefly glowed red before the light faded.

"HA!" he laughed. "Good for him," he muttered, walking away from the gravestone as if he had no reason to grieve.

* * *

Later that day, Virgil went back to his safe house. The young man emerged from his room, wearing his new costume. It was a black suit with grey padding and red markings on the arms and back; it also included a domino mask with white lenses over the eyes and fingerless gloves. He looked at his brother's teammates, the Young Avengers, the six founding Academy students, Prime and Grasshopper, Vision, Hellion, the new Thunderstrike Kevin Masterson, Surge, Prodigy, Wallflower, Pixie, Rockslide, Elixir, Noah, Darkhawk, A-Bomb, Night Thrasher, Blackwing, Tempest, Skybolt, Phaser, Aracely, the reformed Power Pack, the new Daredevil Ray Connor and the new Nova Sam Alexander. Virgil stood looking at the team for a moment before turning to the board, a board of potential cases for the team to take part in.

"Okay, Darkhawk, you said there are more raptor crystals out there, lets start by getting a Shiar ship and tracking them down, at the same time we can find Hulkling's half brother Kai-Vell, Ronan said he went missing behind renegade Skrull lines," Virgil explained.

"Is that it, straight into business and no motivation?" Nova asked.

"If you want to be inspired watch Any Given Sunday, after that do your job, our job, Wolverine got a telepathic message from Sage, turns out her Exiles weren't saving realities but screwing them over, she needs some help to correct those timelines…" Virgil grunted as Noah, his squad mate from the Xavier academy slammed into his back, putting his arm over his shoulder.

"No welcome to the team? No inspirational speech? You never change Virgil," the ginger haired boy sighed.

"At least I'm consistent," Virgil said, without smiling.

"Okay team, we've been put together for one reason, to protect worlds, ours, the Shiars even the worlds beyond our reality," Sofia walked to the front of the board.

"We're here to save lives but to preserve the way of life that people like us have sacrificed their lives for," Grasshopper followed the girls example.

"Though people may never know who we are, they won't forget what we do," Prime said.

"We will save one life at a time, again and again, no matter who they are because that is who we are," Dust nodded her head.

"People will ask us are we heroes? And we'll say to them that we damn well are," Virgil turned to the team, closing his hand into a fist.

The assembled heroes nodded their heads, some smiling and others speaking their agreement. They had a clear purpose and they were willing to fulfill it. In New York Steve Rogers declared the reformation of the Avengers at the old Stark mansion. The people of Oklahoma and Asgard reopened their rebuilt town and in Wundagore, Wanda, her sister and father and Crystal and Luna buried Pietro's body beside Magda's. The world got to turn again and when he had a moment, Virgil stood in his room without his mask. X-23 stepped into the room, crossing her arms as Virgil looked up at her.

"They're saying that Sieg should have got a grave stone at Washington, even Finesse," Laura said.

"I would have thought she would've figured it out first," Virgil huffed.

"None of them were as close to Sieg as Sofia, Sooraya and I were, he was our leader, he made us better," the clone explained.

"I know…but that doesn't matter right now, I think I'll let them remain ignorant for a little while longer, although they'll probably think I'm crazy," Virgil sighed as his eyes glowed a blue colour.

He then did something he very rarely did. He smiled and looked up at the skylight with hope in his eyes.

"He closed the portal to that other Earth from that side, but he had more energy left than Aeon, the strain wouldn't have killed him…I know in my soul that he is still alive on that Earth…and he's still fighting the good fight!"

* * *

A very different Earth

Sieg had been in the new world a month and he already liked it. He had caught glimpses of the super hero community in action and though he didn't recognise anyone, he found the new faces refreshing. But he realised he needed to keep an ear to the ground, in case trouble from his reality or another ever came. Nothing had changed, he still intended to change his destiny, if he had to be a tyrant on his world then he would be a hero in the new one. He walked through the streets of an unfamiliar city, the world that was his new home had at least six cities that didn't exist in his world and they had very deep histories linked to the super hero community. The best, or perhaps hardest thing about his new life was that he didn't exist on paper; he was able to make a bank account and transfer cash he got from a cheap paying courier job. His new job however involved working at a news network, one that was apparently struggling but was still very famous. With a new world and hair colour came a new style of outfit for Sieg, he had dumped his old clothes after paying for a pair of gloves, a red shirt, a short sleeved hooded jacket and a pair of red and black sneakers.

"Ah I thought that you would be coming," the editor of the paper watched Sieg enter the office.

"Hello Mr White I'm…"

"Siegfried Reilly, good to meet you kid but I hope you understand with your lack of references I cant give you a journalism job just yet, what do you know about investigation anyway?" the grey haired man asked as he led Sieg through the busy corridors of the office.

"A fair amount," Sieg rubbed his head sheepishly, unsure whether the man would really believe that he was raised by a private investigator.

"Well I'll stick you with a mentor, but for now you're going to work in archives, be sure to read the old articles too, familiarise yourself with this place!"

'Oh I intend to do just that,' archives was perfect for Sieg, he could study the differences in history this world had from his.

"Come on, I'll let you meet your mentor, well I suppose mentors, they're married so don't be surprised when they start arguing like a couple," the editor stopped at the door to one very specific office. "Kent, where's Lois?"

Sieg looked over Mr White's shoulder and saw whom he assumed to be a journalist clumsily getting off his chair. He had neatly combed back black hair and thick-framed glasses resting on his nose, he wore an untidy blue blazer and a pair of trousers, as well as a white shirt and red tie.

"She's on an assignment Perry, covering an announcement at the Hall of Justice," Kent said.

"Fine, she can meet Siegfried later," Perry said.

"Actually I prefer Sieg Mr White!"

"And once you've earned your place here you might be able to get away with calling me Perry, but never chief," Perry growled. "Anyway, show Reilly the ropes and keep him out of trouble," the editor walked out of the office, leaving Sieg with his new mentor.

'He wont hold a candle to Sven,' Sieg thought, rather ignorantly.

"Nice to meet you Mr Reilly, my names Clark, Clark Kent, welcome to the planet!"

Sieg sheepishly smiled as he shook the man's hand. Whatever future awaited him in his new world, he knew it would at least be interesting.

* * *

The Gap

The Other once feared Thanos, but for the longest time he knew that Thanos was not one to be feared, in fact Thanos was nothing in comparison to his new master. Time passed differently in the Gap, which was literally the gap between dimensions, allowing access to any world in any universe, at any point in time. The power to traverse existence had gone to one man and for the first time in a millennium, the Other feared for the existence of life. His only comfort was that his new master unlike Thanos had no interest in death.

"_**Death is a release from this world, let them suffer!"**_

The Other bowed his head in respect. Beside him knelt the newest allies that his master had drawn into the circle. Beautiful, seductive and deadly was Amora the Enchantress. From a realm where life and suffering was eternal was Lord Mar-Vell. Annihilus and Blastaar knelt down as slaves to their new master's will.

"Suffer, now I like your thinking," a white skinned, green haired man laughed.

Any kind of psychotic laughter the clown could generate however was cut short, as a black gloved hand removed itself from the arm rest of the throne in warning.

"I'm wondering…" a new voice emerged from the shadows.

He stepped out, revealing his white suit and green tie.

"Did all of that just happen so you could deprive your counterpart of his son?" Loki, the ultimate god of mischief asked.

"_**Their suffering has only just begun!"**_

"Indeed," a portal suddenly opened, revealing Muramasa.

The warlord bowed, smirking at Loki.

"Was killing my counterpart really necessary?" the Asgardian asked.

"He delayed the plan, I could have crashed both worlds together, allowing absolute suffering," Muramasa said.

"You wasted my power," Mephisto growled.

"You wasted a contract on a marriage, to save an old woman's life HA!" Muramasa retorted.

"FUCK YOU MURAMASA! FUCK YOU!"

"_**Enough!"**_

The two men shivered as their master stood off of his throne. He turned, revealing himself as the dark energy around him faded. Loki and Enchantress widened their eyes, for they had not seen their master's true form. It was a suit of pitch-black armour, along with a helmet with a knight's visor across it.

"Aeon," Amora gasped.

_**"I am Aeon yet not Aeon, I am Sven Reilly's darkness made flesh, my name is Onyx!"**_

He swung his arm around, revealing a tear that acted as a window, for him to watch other realities. The window showed the Avengers Sieg had left behind, the future Hope and Cable fought in, Mojoworld in ruins, the first Exiles and the Timebroker.

_**"No true despair can exist without hope and faith, so I will give them hope and faith, then…I will break their spirits, turn them against one another…I will shatter worlds, forging bonds of hatred and sorrow and I will destroy their hopes."**_

"Then they have YOUR PERMISSION TO DIE!" the clown yelled before Enchantress elbowed him in the ribs.

"_**Not die Joker, death is a release, and suffering is eternal!"**_

Loki and Enchantress cast uneasy looks at one another as Mephisto, Muramasa and the Joker cackled; laughing hysterically at the plan Onyx had formed to break reality.

The End

* * *

So what did you all think? Hope you guys enjoyed it, the Struggle of the Apprentice series isn't over, it'll split into two tales, Sieg's in the original DC Universe (as if the reboot never happened) and Virgil in the Marvel Universe. Their tales will continue in Brave New World and Sins Past:

Sins Past sees Virgil revisit the X-men to explain his actions during Rise of the Dead and in the Hunt, just as he begins to experience flashes of lost memories of his father. At the same time Sven and his allies and early members of the X-men begin to recall lost memories. The true origins of mutants will be discovered as an old foe makes his return.

In Brave new world, Sieg settles into his new universe and begins establishing himself as a hero. However when Batman discovers a super villain conspiracy and when the members of a new Justice League are killed on their first mission, Superman must come out of retirement and Wonder Woman out of hiding to bring back the original founders of the League, plus a few new additions to put an end to the society's plans.

Now as much as I like the classics, some of the heroes like Flash, Superman and Wonder Woman will have their costumes from Injustice or tweaked versions of their New 52 looks. Sieg's armour will go back to the original design of his armour but he'll use a new civilian outfit to go with his new outlook on life.

I'll go on a temporary break from the SOA series, but the characters will appear in Ultimate Aeon and the new crossover fic I will be making.

Acting as a sequel to The Hunt, the Redeemer tells the story of a man from the Marvel Universe dropped into a reality similar to DC's New 52, just as Onyx is beginning his plan to cause disaster on that Earth. As a crossover between Justice League and the Avengers, the story takes place primarily in the DC universe, the Justice League is at its best but have not expanded their ranks as the Avengers have. Meanwhile in the marvel universe, Sven receives visions of what his darker personality Onyx is doing and mobilises a team of Avengers to go to the DC universe, believing he'll find Sieg, but imagine his surprise when he finds someone else. Anyway there's a preview down below.

* * *

Onyx sat on his throne, his helmet was off, revealing a reflection of Sven Reilly's face, devoid of the light and smile his counterpart had. He sat looking at one very specific reality and didn't stop, even as Lord Mar-Vell of the Cancer verse walked up behind him.

"Is that where the boy is trapped?" Mar-Vell asked.

"No, it is a reflection, and alternative to it, one created by the paradox of the speed force, the original has gone by uninterrupted as if the paradox never happened, but this reality is one based off of the original yet completely different in many aspects," Onyx clicked his fingers and an image of a planet's last son kissing a demigoddess appeared.

"I see, why has this reality gained your attention? Although I can see the roots of plans you may have formed," the Kree muttered.

"I had chosen it as a place for your Revengers to make their mark, but something unexpected happened because of Muramasa's actions. Someone is in that reality who shouldn't be there, the only man there who can threaten our plans!" Onyx explained.

"You don't mean…" Mar-Vell gasped.

"Yes, he is there!"

Colonel Steve Trevor walked through the corridors of A.R.G.U.S and had to shake his head at the busier day he was having. He walked into the observation room, looking upon the 'item' that had crashed into Bialya. Steve looked over at his boss, the talented and young Amanda Waller.

"You look like you've lost weight Waller, this work making you as sick as I am?" Steve asked.

"Very funny Trevor, the squad managed to recover the object, with great expense, most of them have been hospitalised," Waller sighed.

"I heard Slade's doing well though, and stop calling him object Waller, you can quite plainly see that he's human," Steve gestured to the man the scientists analysed on the operating table.

They had yet to make any incisions, they had already carried out most of the tests they had to. Weird instruments ran across his body, analysing his organs and the fabric of the black suit he wore, the right shoulder was ripped but the rest of it was stern.

"We don't know what he is, keep in mind the one in Metropolis looks human but stated to the public that he isn't. He went through most of the Suicide Squad, he even took down King Shark and held his own for a while against Deathstroke but that isn't even the half of it, he woke something up in the forest just to save a kids life and jeopardised their mission," Waller explained.

"He saved someone's life, a lot of people might call that being a hero," Steve said.

"He dislodged Buchinsky's jaw, broke Quinn's leg and nearly beat King Shark into a coma!"

"Well the one in Gotham can be violent," Steve grinned slightly, in truth he enjoyed the prospect of Waller's band of criminals getting their arses kicked.

"He's good, Slade said as much that if this man hadn't already been exhausted they probably would have killed one another, and he took down Queen Bee's operation whilst protecting the Quracian hostages. Skill like doesn't come without some kind of training, we ran a DNA test, blood work, saliva, hair even biometrics and a facial recognition software, no match on any database, this man's never been seen on a camera until the day he arrived, this man literally doesn't exist."

Steve narrowed his eyes at the man lying on the operating table. His suit covered his entire body, save for the tear on the right shoulder and his face. He appeared to be in his early thirties and had messy blonde hair. His face had the faint outline of old scars, cut marks from blades and glass. One of the scientists took out his light and opened the man's eye, examining his pupils. His blue eyes suddenly turned red and began to shine as his hand gripped the scientist's neck.

"HE'S WAKING UP!"

The Redeemer

* * *

He survived...I couldn't give him his rest yet :) he is the Redeemer!

Redeemer takes place in a world very similar to New 52 so everyone has their new 52 looks, the original roster of the League may be different however. There's no Titans, Batman Inc or Ravagers (yet), it takes place in sort of the early days when super humans are becoming a recent phenomenon the main character (you must know who he is now) is dropped into that world just as Amanda Waller and Argus begin plotting against the Justice League.


End file.
